NU: Dark Lord
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AR, Overlord-Xover, Dark/EVIL Naruto, NaruX?. On a winter night Naruto is attacked by someone, and protected by strange creatures known as Minions, he discovers his family was destroyed by this same man. Now, he's decided he'll fight off Evil with Evil...
1. Welcome to your Tower Sire

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or anything else that may or may not appear in this freaking story! MINNIONS! CAPTURE AND TORTURE THE LAWYERS!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

(Gubben: I think the Overlord has really lost his mind.

Gnarl: It doesn't matter if he has or not we must still obey him.

Giblet: Um… do we have to? I don't like it when overlords make less sense than we do…

Gnarl: Shut up Giblet!

Jester: Hail! The Overlord of Insanity! HA HA HA HA!!

Lord Pain: SHUT UP JESTER. [Kicks the annoying little Minion…]

Jester: Oof!

Mowldy: He he! You got knocked around! HA HA HA HA HA!!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Prologue: Welcome to your Tower, Sire…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

A strange little figure walks down the snow-covered streets of Konoha, chuckling as he sees how dark and depressing the place looks. "Ah, almost makes me feel at home." The tiny figure praises with a devious laugh before stopping, a single yellow eye narrows as the tiny figure moves on, deeper into the dark bowls of the City. "Giblet, Moldy, Gubbin!" The person then calls out and three more tiny figures come from out of the ground and look around before pushing and shoving one another.

"Yes Gnarl!?!" They all question while trying to get each other in a headlock.

"I sense his power! Our master has finally arrived!" "Gnarl," said then glared at the three as they were on the ground, Giblet having Gubbin in a leg lock while Moldy beat on Giblets back… "Stop fooling around you useless sacks of slime and puss!" Gnarl snarled out at the three and they all stood at attention, Gubbin pushing Moldy to the side when he was two close to him.

"Yes Gnarl?!" They all questioned once more and Gnarl felt his single eye twitch in annoyance.

"I have sensed the new Master, I wasn't so sure from the Tower but I'm positive he's here! We must go out and find him at once!" Gnarl stated and the three other tiny creatures all grinned to Gnarl before rushing off to find their Master. "Wait you Fools! You forgot me!" Gnarl then shouted while running after the three idiots…

--

A blond boy of maybe twelve or thirteen lays in the snow, above him is a hole in the roof of an old building nearly his size and shape. The boy blearily opens a pair of brightly glowing blue eyes, only for the glow to fade after a single moment had passed… it faded, but it wasn't completely extinguished… Looking up and turning his head, the blond grunted in pain feeling his neck strain… The heavy footfalls coming towards him made him quickly half-close his eyes and look for whoever it was…

However, it seemed that by moving his head he had also put his field of vision away from whomever had pushed him from the roof and onto the building he crashed through… "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Came a singsong voice while the blond prayed to anyone, anything that was listening to please come help him. "Ah, there you are." The dangerous voice came as the blond was then picked up and kept his eyes mostly closed, looking out through his lashes and hoping to catch a glimpse of his assailant…

The person he saw looked to be a warrior of some kind, maybe a Samurai with that armor, a loincloth like attachment with a scarf around his neck, both of those items colored jet-black, though the odd looking helmet with three long horns was definitely not a normal Samurai Helm as far as he knew, leaving his face was distorted by the shadows of his Helm and a black chain-mail facemask, thus the blond didn't get a good look at him. However, it was those eyes the man had that truly frightened the blond, these eyes were red as blood, and seemed to glow as brightly as hellfire…

"He ha ha ha, found you…" The man sneered at the blond before walking over to a window and kicking it out. "Nothing personal kid, but I can't have a brat like you spoil my plans for the future… This world only has room for one Overlord after all…" The man sneered out and Naruto wondered what the hell this guy was talking about, before he was then thrown out of the building into a wall across the street from the other building!

_'H-he's really strong…'_ The child thought to himself before a fireball from behind pushed him through the wall and into another building. Upon bursting through the wall of the building, the blond went tumbling to the side before landing on his back and breathing heavily. Looking up the blond slowly wondered why the man wanted him dead, and what he meant by only "One Overlord" in this world when he was just a kid! And if the guy attacking him WAS some kind of Overlord why did he even matter to him?!

He also wished he hadn't gone back into the Lost-Sector of Konoha today, he had been having a bad feeling about being alone all week, but like the reckless fool he was he ignored it in order to train more… You see, unfortunately for our blond friend this was the abandoned part of Konoha, once known as the "Guild" halls. This place supposedly housed the Guilds of Konoha. Fighter, Assassin, Sage, and Thief Guilds all once rested in this abandoned part of Konoha. They were closed down when the Shinobi of the village quit specializing in only one field and came together to form the levels of Ninja, but as a result they also lost all the most powerful skills and knowledge of the guilds high elders.

Recently, Naruto had found this Lost-Sector of Konoha, hidden under a massive Genjutsu he stumbled upon. Since that day he'd been exploring the place on and off, mostly after he went to school while also using it as a hiding place for when his numerous pranks would go awry. The supposedly "Lost Sector" of Konoha actually existed in a space just south of the Uchiha Sector and was completely surrounded by thick and high concrete walls. It honestly wasn't quite as large as the Uchiha's home however, though the massive Tower that sat at the base of a mountain and reached up into the sky more than made up for it, also making the blond wonder how no one could see the towers shadow in Konoha…

All thoughts of history were brought to a halt however as the strange Warrior suddenly stood over him before reaching down and lifting him up to face him once more. "Resilient… to bad, I wanted to make this as quick as I honestly could child… but your own cursed blood seems to want otherwise…" The man growled towards Naruto before lifting a massive fist and placing it around the blond's throat. The boy's eyes went wide at this; his assailant was really going to strangle him! Normally the people who tried to kill him preferred cutting him or trying to hack him to pieces!

However, just as Naruto was struggling for breath the man gave a roar of pain and dropped him. The blond coughed as he tried to regain his breath, then felt a patting on his back from a tiny hand. Ignoring this and looking up Naruto saw a strange yellow-brown creature in an old brown loincloth on the evil mans back jabbing a spear into his shoulder before being knocked back by the man. "Ah, so you're the other… I see you haven't changed one bit… still trying to hoard all of the power of the Overlord for yourself…" Another creature said, this one having only one eye and grayish colored skin…

"Gnarl…" The man growled out while the blond looked on with an absolutely confused expression while the strange yellow-brown creature the man had knocked away got back to its feet and growled towards the man. "How dare you have these Minions attack me!" The man roared towards the creature the blond figured was Gnarl.

"I "Dare" have them attack you because you're making a mistake! An even greater Mistake than when you tried to force the Tower-Heart to surrender its power to you!" Gnarl said with an edge in his tone as he walked forward slowly and with two of the yellow-brown creatures at his sides.

"Its power belongs to me! It should have known that all of its power belongs only to me!! I am to be the ONLY Overlord!" The man roared out angrily and Gnarl sneered towards the far fallen former Knight, his own soul corrupted and saturated in not only evil and madness, but also greed and decadence…

"Nay, you've lost all hope of being the Overlord now or ever… You lost it the day the Tower-Heart stripped you of all its power… HERO!" Gnarl snarled then sneered towards the, as the blond guessed, former Overlord who shook with obvious rage.

"You! You and that blasted Heart cannot keep me from my destiny Gnarl! I shall be the Overlord, I have killed all who tried lay claim to my Tower, pillaged the Tower and this city and scattered it's secrets to the winds over a dozen times, and of course I even managed to hide the Tower-Heart away! You and the Minions have no CHOICE but to accept me back as the one TRUE Overlord!!" The man boasted before laughing loudly, insanely as Gnarl could only sneer towards the man.

"You don't get it do you… you LOST all right to that Title by trying to take the Tower-Heart's power… you can never reclaim either your Title or our loyalty for that my former Master… We can be pushed around, beaten, sacrificed and chopped to pieces and not bother to care… but we shall not serve someone who would try steal the power, no, the very SOUL of our Home … Not only that but you killed our original Master, both of his daughters, one of which was your Mistress, all in your foolish attempt to gain more power." Gnarl stated with an angry sneer once more while then glaring at the now fuming man.

"Moldy, Gubbin, Giblet! Attack!" Gnarl then called out and the three yellow-brown creatures lunged at the man, one stabbing him in the gut, another jumping onto his back to stab him there while the last used a club which he slammed into the mans, right knee, shattering it as the man fell down to one knee. The man growled like a wild beast at this, ramming his left arm into the face of one of the creatures he knocked it into a wall where it looked around dizzily. The man then rolled onto his back, throwing another of the creatures away and leaving only the one with the club left to look on with wide yellow eyes. Chuckling darkly the man pointed a hand towards the tiny creature and a ball of flames went straight for him.

"Batter Up!!" The yellow-Brown creature suddenly yelled and threw it's wooden club into the flaming projectile, stopping it as the flames hit the ground and started to spread much to the shock of the supposed Overlord. Meanwhile, Gnarl had made his way over to the blond boy and looked him in the boys glowing eyes before grinning.

"He ha hah… The true Master has finally come forward …" He whispered to himself while the man from before roared and lunged at him and the blond. "Giblet! Stab his other knee, and then all three of you get over here! We have to leave now! Before we all become a barbeque with the new Master!!" Gnarl barked out and Giblet laughed loudly while lunging at the large man stabbing his spear into the back of the large mans knee, making him scream in pain as he fell forward.

The three Yellow-Brown creatures then made their way over to Gnarl, the one who had had the club then jumping on to the blonds back and waving towards the large man with an insane grin on it's face. "Bye bye!!" He called out with a laugh as they were then consumed by a blue shower of sparks and the man roared, lunging forward he reached out for them only to snarl when they vanished completely… he had failed… failed to stop the next Overlord… all because of that stupid little imp…

"GNAAARRRLLLL!!" The man roared before slamming his hands into the ground, breaking the boards he fell into the darkness below while flames continued to consume the building completely…

--

(??)

"You sure it's this one?" Came the tiny high-pitched voice as the blond from before shuddered before slowly opening his eyes.

"Rub some acid in his eyes, that'll freshen him up." Came a response from what sounded like Gnarl while the blond boy's glowing blue eyes opened to see himself surrounded by the faces of strange creatures.

"What?" The young blond boy questioned weakly while getting a good look at the creatures, the first looked like two of the others, it was Yellow-Brown, with a brown tattered loincloth, long pointed/slanted ears with large bright yellow eyes, clawed four fingered hands and three toed feet with spikes at their ankles, a small thin body with their spine/ribs visible even under their skin and scales on their elbows and knees, small spikes at the backs of their jaws, and their noses were more like a pigs snout, and sharp fangs completely filling their tiny large mouths while a long tongue stuck out of ones mouth.

Looking to the only other creature around, he saw a gray colored creature of obvious age, wrinkles and worn skin covering his body completely showed his age, with white hair on its eyebrows and jaw, a long white Goatee hanging from it's chin, the same nose as the other three creatures, two long tattered pointed/slanted ears with three golden earrings in the left one, this one only had it's left eye remaining unlike the others and was a duller yellow, he like the others hand clawed hands and feet, but he wore more clothes, a red cloth was draped at the front of his body with a dark cloak around his body with long slits for his arms, leather armor was left over his shoulders with thin bone's twisted into a collar around his neck and back while a twisted bamboo lantern hung down over his head for light of some small amount, last he has wrappings over his forearms and what looked like a loincloth beneath all of that.

"Who… what… where?" The blond questioned while looking around, the room he was in was simply put, massive, massive enough to house what looked to have once been a grand home, a pool of water sitting away from him with what looked like black marble leading to it. However, the place wasn't very well off, it had it's stone pillars torn apart, wooden beams had fallen down, the windows, if they had ever been there, were gone allowing snow to float in, old torches had been mostly destroyed, and after a cursory glance he also saw that numerous archways had been blocked while a chair, no, a throne he was sitting in had been mostly destroyed…

"Master, it's so good to see you! I am Gnarl, the Minion Master." Came the voice of the gray creature and the blond looked at him before grimacing in pain with a hand to his stomach. "I see the traitor injured you greatly master. Alas, if only we had the Tower-Heart or even the Whites we could heal you easily!" Gnarl said with a frown before slapping one of the yellow-brown creatures. "Giblet, go fetch Jester, he knows were some healing supplies from this "Ninja" villages are for our Master!" Gnarl ordered and Giblet nodded his head rapidly before rushing out and down a flight of stairs while Gnarl then shoved the other two creatures away from the injured blond.

After a good thirty or so minute, Giblet returned, with him was another Gray creature; only this one was obviously younger than the other, wore a loincloth with a green/red jesters hat and staff. "Welcome!" Jester said as he jumped onto the blond, making him grunt in pain while Jester laughed, only to be knocked around by Gnarl, Giblet, Gubben, and Moldy for hurting him.

"Fool! Do you have the healing supplies or not!? Our new Master is injured!" Gnarl snarled at the Jester who shook but nodded to the older Gray. Handing a bag over to him Gnarl fished around in it for a few moments before pulling out some disinfectant, ointment, and bandages. "Gubben, Moldy, Giblet, Jester, get our Master off his throne and lay him out so I can dress his wounds." Gnarl ordered and the four Minions went to work without question.

First, Giblet and Moldy jumped up behind the blond and pushed him forward, Jester and Gubben caught him as soon as they did and Giblet and Moldy then jumped down and grabbed his legs. The four then carried the blond forward carefully before placing him down on some level ground before Gnarl placed a pillow under the blonds head for some minor comfort.

"Excuse the state of disrepair of your tower sire, but a traitorous Overlord tried to overthrow the power of our Tower-Heart. In his foolishness he even lost his own power to the Heart. Ever since then however, that same former Overlord continuously murders our masters before we can find them! In fact, you were lucky to have survived as long as you did!" Gnarl explained before skipping off to the blond's side, while the boy groaned out lightly in pain. "Hmm… these burns may leave a mark sire… Wait what's this!?" Gnarl said then questioned before leaning down, Jester and the other Minions coming to stare as well, pushing one another around.

What they saw was that the burns on the blond haired youths back was slowly healing, leaving not even a scar in its place as a small amount of steam rose from the burns. "Hmm… that looks like the old "Hero" bloodline…" Gnarl mused and one of the three yellow-brown creatures looked to him.

"Hero! Does that mean our Master is good?!" Giblet questioned and Gnarl snorted loudly at the other creature's words.

"Not exactly Giblet. The Hero Bloodline was called that due to the fact most people who had it were actually Hero's. However, many were also the most evil, vile, twisted villains to ever walk the face of the world! But barring himself of course, I thought that our original Master destroyed the last person with that Bloodline for sure…" Gnarl said to himself, and then had an evil grin cross over his face. "Then again, this Master IS of his line so I should have expected him to have it as well…" Gnarl mused while adding the ointment to the blond's burns, making him hiss out in pain.

"Sorry for this Master, I would rather not cause you pain but it's necessary if we wish to heal you." Gnarl apologized while then wrapping the blonds wound with the bandages and then disinfecting his other wounds before wrapping them as well. Jester however then checked on the blond boy's legs and looked to Gnarl with wide eyes.

"The master! His leg is broken!" He said and the Minions all started to run around screaming under Gnarl slapped them.

"Go fetch two sturdy pieces of wood. We need to make a Splint." Gnarl stated while Jester checked his arms, then his neck.

"We need a second splint for Master's right arm Gnarl! And a brace for his neck, I think the traitor may have broken it!" Jester called out and Gnarl gnashed his teeth together in pure fury before barking out orders to the Minions who obeyed his orders to fetch what was needed to heal their new Master properly. Once the "Three Stooges" were gone Gnarl turned to look at Jester with a raised brow.

"How did you know how to check for broken bones? Even I don't know how to do that…" Gnarl questioned the mumbled and Jester grinned widely to his superior Minion Master.

"I have to check myself for broken bones and the like all the time with every New Overenthusiastic Overlord! HA HA HA!" Jester said before laughing loudly and Gnarl blinked, that did make some amount of sense, it also explained why he had all of those healing items with him…

"Well, keep up the good work Jester and I might promote you to personal physician for the Master and when he gets one, his Mistress in the future." Gnarl stated and Jester grinned before running around shouting out happily about never being punched, stabbed, chopped, smashed, kicked, or slapped ever again! Gnarl tuned this out while making his way over to the blond boy who looked up at him and winced.

"Don't move Master, it seems that the Traitor may have broken your neck. You're very lucky to be alive but I wouldn't try to move just yet." Gnarl stated while the Three-Stooges came back and laid out several pieces of wood with a thick Leather Gaiter on the ground as well. "Hold still master, this might hurt a little but we need you to heal properly if you're ever to assume your rightful place as our Master." Gnarl said while looking to Jester and telling him to help him set the blonds bones back into place.

As the tiny Gray did, Naruto suddenly screamed out in pain, while Gnarl had the Three-Stooges move to hold the blonds, head and arms down so he could hurt himself further, while he and Jester held his legs down. Jester and Moldy then traded places as Moldy held his leg down and Jester moved his right forearms bone back into place, the blond screaming out in pain once more as soon as he did. Gritting his teeth, Giblet then moved to hold his arm while Jester wrapped the Neck brace around the blonds throat, then pulled on it and heard a light pop as the blonds neck snapped back in place but the Neck Brace was tight enough to keep him from moving it before he had healed.

"Master… Master can you speak?" Gnarl questioned as he moved to the front of the blond and then ordered the Minions to rest him against the throne, where his back would come in complete contact with it. The Three-Stooges and Jester did as ordered, picking him up then slowly turning to where he was facing up then moved him against the throne in the room. Jester then moved the pilling and placed it against his back so they could set him down in the throne, once this was done the Minions all stood back.

"Master, can you speak?" Gnarl questioned and the blond looked downward and Gnarl made an O with his mouth. "Until he heals we need to take extra care of the Master, Giblet, Gubben, Moldy, Jester. I want all four of you to head out into the forest, Jester, you know something about Healing herbs that humans use right?" Gnarl questioned and Jester nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Good, then help those three fools and find some, focus on ones for a regeneration Potion so that Master can move within the next few days… with his Hero Bloodline however, I doubt a Potion would need even that long to take full effect…" Gnarl ordered and the Minions moved out of the Tower once more, leaving Gnarl to waddle over to the blond.

"Pardon me for not asking you this earlier Master… but do you have a Name?" Gnarl questioned and the blond twitched.

"Nar…Naruto… Uzu… Uzumaki… Naru… Naruto…" He managed and Gnarl nodded before raising a brow wondering what it meant he asked as much. "Sw… swirling… Male… maelstrom…" Naruto offered and Gnarl grinned, a hurricane sounded like the perfect name for an Overlord, raining death, destruction and carnage down on all the helpless little fools out there!!

"Very well then Master, welcome to your new home. Welcome to your Tower, Sire." Gnarl said with a low bow and Naruto looked around the ruins of this so called tower and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into this time…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a Good Night!! Wait… I think I said that too soon this time… Oh well, this is the prologue for a new story, based in a small way on NU: The Nightmare of Konoha. The only real way that it's based on it is that I wanted to try a new way of using the Dark/EVIL Naruto and I found I liked the game Overlord enough to place Naruto into it. The Overlord you see in this is based after the Overlord in the game; he's mostly based on what I did in the game and what I see eventually happening because of what I did. Anyways, I may, or may not, update this regularly, depends on my mood, if you want you can review demanding I update and I probably will. So, until then this is Lord Pain signing off, Ciao!


	2. History of the Overlord

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or anything else that may or may not appear in this freaking story! MINNIONS! CAPTURE AND TORTURE THE LAWYERS!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

(Giblet: Didn't Master say that last time?

Gnarl: I think this is going to happen every chapter Giblet.

Gubben: Why?

Gnarl: Because Master doesn't wish to waist his time righting a new Disclaimer every single Chapter.

Moldy: Seems kind of LAZY! HA HA HA HA… AHHHHH!!

Lord Pain: Lazy Huh?!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 1: History of the Overlord…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

**_Demon Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Gnarl paced back and forth watching Naruto, waiting for the Three-Stooges and Jester to return with that Regeneration Potion… "Honestly, it doesn't take this long to get a simple Regeneration Potion ready…" The old Minion grumbled under his breath just before the four other Minions returned with a glowing green vial in hand.

"I made it Gnarl! I made it! See! Green!" Jester called out and Gnarl took it from the annoying Minion, tipped it over and let a drop hit the ground… Nothing BAD happened so he nodded his head.

"Alright, seeing as it isn't acid Jester, I'll give this to the Overlord… IF it works I'll see about raising an new Jester from the Gray Hive while you can have a promotion." Gnarl said and Jester grinned, crossing his claws as he watched as Gnarl waddled his way over to Naruto before leaping onto the throne. "Master, this Regeneration Vial shall heal your broken limbs, possibly even your neck given some rest." Gnarl explained and Naruto gave him a flat look while opening his mouth as best he could.

Gnarl then poured the potion into the blond's mouth slowly, stopping every so often to ensure he didn't drown his Master or something stupid like the others might do. Waiting as Naruto finished the first gulp, Gnarl poured more of the drink for him before soon enough he had finished the entire vial. Throwing the vial back Gnarl heard Jester duck and catch it, shouting about it being his only Vial while Gnarl then backed off as Naruto closed his eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

"Alright, now be quiet so the Master can sleep and won't beat us." Gnarl ordered and Jester stood rigid, before slowly moving down to the Minion pit with the Three-Stooges following and snickering into their little claws behind him. Gnarl stayed behind one moment to look at their new Master before nodding his head. "Sleep well Master, you'll need all the energy you can get… after all…" He said then grinned toothily while rubbing his tiny claws together. "An Overlords work is never done…" With that said Gnarl waddled down into the Minion Pit, leaving the blond haired boy behind to sleep and dream…

--

A hand burst out of a collapsed building that had been set ablaze. An arm then followed the hand as a familiar dark figure pulled he from the ruins of the building, growling out angrily once he was free. "Gnarl…" He growled out before turning towards a Tower in the distance and growled out angrily. "My plans will not be ruined by you… or your new Overlord… I will have MY power, my Tower back whether or not you or that blasted Heart want it…" With that said the man pulled himself out of the rubble and then panted out a few breaths of air.

"Gather strength young Overlord… for once you have regained my power for me, I shall bury you! And take back what is rightfully mine…" Growled out the man with his eyes still burning red. Groaning in pain, the man stumbled off, grunting and groaning as he knew he'd need to find another Unicorn to feed off of if he wanted to survive long enough to get back what he felt was truly and rightfully his all along…

--

(Morning…)

A pair of blue eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped Naruto's throat as he leaned forward with a hand over his head. "Ah Master, it's good to see you're finally awake." Gnarl piped cheerfully before hopping onto the Throne and then waving Jester over and pointed to his Neck Brace and splints. Nodding, Jester checked the blond boy's wounds and grinned before giving a thumbs-up to Gnarl.

"Excellent, it seems that Jester, or should I say Doc, is more than good enough to be Master's new primary Physician as your wounds have all healed nicely, Sire." Gnarl said with a smirk as Jester widened his eyes, before throwing his Jester hat to the side and stomping on it with an insane glee obvious in his eyes. "Anyways, welcome to the Dark Tower Sire." Gnarl said before the Three-Stooges entered. "These are three of your Minions, they will obey your every whim and command. They would steal for you, kill for you, bleed for you, even die for you if you wish it." Gnarl explained with a grin as the Three-Stooges gave a rather silly and uncoordinated bow to the blond's amusement.

"Now then, Giblet, Gubben, Moldy, help Master out of those clothes, they are not fit for the new Master." Gnarl stated while pointing to the blond. "Jes… er… Doc, Fetch the Master some appropriate clothes… I think something in Black leather armor would do well for an Assassin…" Gnarl said then mused and Doc nodded his head before rushing off with an almost eerie glee in his eyes as he jumped into a blocked off room. Gnarl then moved as Giblet, Gubben, and Moldy went to work, first removing the blonds Splints, Bandages, and then the Neck Brace allowing the blond to breath and realize his neck no longer hurt to move.

Before he could appreciate this further, the blond found the tiny gremlins moving about him, removing his tattered shirt, his old pants, then his sandals, leaving him in only his boxers. Then with a jump from whatever hole he'd been in, Jester jumped out with a bag in hand, he then tossed it to the Three-Stooges. The three looked inside of it then at one another with OOOhhh's from all of them before grinning and jumping on Naruto pulling the new clothes on instead.

"Master, Evilness truly suits you." Gnarl said as he aided the Three-Stooges in placing the blond's new clothing and armor on. "Now, let us go forth!" The Minion master called out as they finished with the blond's lower waist then moved on to his upper body. "There are many nefarious deeds to be done!" Gnarl called out as they finished with his upper body and the Minion Master held a Hittai-ate and then tied it to the blond haired youths forehead… "I can feel the land quaking with fear already…" Gnarl said as he took a couple steps back from the blond, leaving the boys glowing blue eyes to gaze through shadows ominously…

His clothes consisted of Black Tabi, a pair of Black Shinobi pants with wrappings over his right thigh, a tight black sleeveless shirt with a mask pulled up over his lower face, black leather bands over his biceps, a red sash tied around his waist to hang mostly over his ass with an old brown leather belt over that which had a Skull buckle, and a red scarf around his neck and shoulder with a clip over it to hold it down.

His armor was a little different being made of black leather folds with red at the trim of each piece of armor. First was the knee high pair of Sandals/Greaves over his feet that split his toe like the Tabi only had an open heel and toes, while over his stomach and waist was a Cuirass with three Tassets hanging down to cover his hips, thighs and groin, a pair of Kurokote were placed over his arms with places for concealed Senbon at the back of each forearm, a silver manacle over his left wrist had a glowing sphere centered into it, and last Pauldrons were attached to his Cuirass under his scarf, the Pauldrons and matched the rest of his folded black leather armor with red trim.

Last he wore a strange Hittai-Ate of the same design as the Nidaime-Hokage's which was placed over his face, but this one had a spike pointing up from the middle, then two from the sides pointing back much like the Helmet the man who attacked him wore only the spikes were shorter, with three spirals making a triangular symbol on the forehead, while a pair of long black ties fell behind his head to his back leaving his spiky blond locks to point up and his glowing blue eyes to gaze out through the shadows.

"As we are sure Master, you are most likely a Ninja so we felt it would be better for a more Ninja like Armor than what we would normally give you. That is our lightest armor without using Magic, and without our Smelters that is more or less impossible." Gnarl explained and the blond looked down at himself, seeing only a pair of glowing blue eyes and spiky blond hair of his original self.

"I look… different…" Naruto mumbled looking at his visage then grinning under his mask as he chuckled. "But I got to say, I really like this outfit!" Naruto said before clenching his fists and looking at his Kurokote and Gnarl grinned.

"We are happy to serve you Master. But perhaps I should explain what is going on right now. I am Gnarl, the Minion Master and Devoted Servant of Darkness, in case your eminence has forgot." Gnarl said while walking over to an archway and walked down a flight of stairs while Naruto checked the Senbon slots on his gauntlets and groaned seeing none of the needles were present for a weapon.

"Master! Follow! Follow!" One of the Three-Stooges called out before grabbing Naruto's right arm and pulling him after Gnarl as the tiny Gray stood beside a strange pit with float rocks.

"This cavern is the Spawning Pit, Sire, this is where new minions are born, and live." Gnarl explained while waving his arms out and Naruto took notice of the area besides the pit in the center. He saw numerous archways all over the room, four to be precise, one with a lava field, one with a desert area, one with a waterway, and the last had a swampy green look. Rocks of all types were around the main area however, with all kinds of carvings in them and even some knocked down pillars, beyond those was a door to the back of the area, which looked to go outside.

"Now that you are here, you can call forth Minions from this Minion Gate." Gnarl explained while the Three Stooges then jumped up and into the Minion gate. "Use your mind Sire, the tower is linked to you, and you to it, just as we Minions are. We are part of the tower and as such we are also part of you, so call the minions with the power of your mind!" Gnarl exclaimed and Naruto twitched, anyone in Konoha could tell you he didn't have much of a mind but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Taking a deep breath Naruto held his left arm towards the Gate and then closed his eyes. Thinking of the Three-Stooges Naruto flexed his hand three times and heard a strange sound each time. Opening his eyes he was slightly shocked, yet proud to see three Minions now standing before him. "Ah look at them, their so happy to have a Master to serve again… their all ready to Loot and Pillage at your command, it warms my black heart to see them so attentive and ready…" Gnarl said and Naruto raised a brow, though he knew what an Overlord was, he wasn't so sure he actually was one himself. "Now then, since I will have to arrange for a new Gray to replace Jester, and since we have no weapons since the Betrayer stole them, I shall answer any questions you might have about this place, the Minions, or even why you're the new Overlord…" Gnarl stated with a Grin and Naruto wondered if the little thing could read his thoughts somehow.

"Where exactly am I, Gnarl?" Naruto decided it would be best to figure THAT out before anything else, it wouldn't do not to know where he was incase he needed to leave for home after all… though… Gnarl said this WAS his new home and though it was a pretty run down, he could admit it could be nicer than his own already run down apartment with the help of these Minions…

"Ah, this is the Dark Tower, milord. Created by your ancient Ancestor, the first of all the many Overlords throughout history." Gnarl said proudly with a wide grin while Naruto's jaw dropped at that bombshell, he LITERALLY owned this entire place!? "He was a powerful Sorcerer mileage, he created this Tower, it's Heart, and even the Minions within it all with his Powerful Magic!" Gnarl said with a grin and Naruto sat down, then looked around and openly gaped, to create all of this, his Ancestor must have been some kind of a god!

"Alright… What is this Heart you and that guy were talking about last night?" Naruto then questioned and Gnarl chuckled lightly before answering.

"The Tower-Heart, milord, it was created by your ancestor to allow us to teleport anywhere we have explored before, channel magic into the Tower's main functions and then excess magic to the Towers current Owner, and even Chose the Next Rightful Overlord from all of his Descendants. However, when one isn't available the Heart will pick someone with a great evil in their soul to lead us until a true Overlord is ready for his true destiny!" Gnarl explained with a grin and Naruto nodded his head slowly, and then had an idea as he realized something.

"So it's… uh… what was that word Shikamaru used… Senti… sentiment… no… Sentient? Yeah! That's it. This Heart is somehow Sentient then Right?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl nodded his head to the blond before frowning at him.

"Someone has been holding your education back Lord…" It was a statement, and for once Naruto nodded, if these things were technically family it wouldn't feel right to lie to them after all… and they DID want to help him… "Then Retrieving the Tower-Heart has more priority than ever before!" Gnarl said suddenly and Naruto looked at him with obvious confusion. "Sire, the Tower-Heart is linked to you just as it is to us, as one of the True Overlords you are able to call forth it's full power… That Traitorous Fool who attacked you thought that he deserved the full power of the Heart… bloody Heroes, bah!" Gnarl said then spat out angrily.

"Right… What are you and the Minions then, Gnarl? If you don't mind me asking at least…" Naruto questioned and Gnarl frowned for a few moments.

"Don't bother saying please or thank you to us Lord, we are Servants and Soldiers. We live quite simply to do your bidding." Gnarl stated and Naruto blinked then nodded his head slowly. "Good, now then. Minions were originally created from different Creatures. Imps, Goblins, Dragons, and especially Gremlins! The original Master made us after a series of Experimentations went awry, his attempt was to make a perfect balance of the species that he could control. Instead, he made all of us Minions." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly before taking a thoughtful expression.

"You mentioned a "Hero" Bloodline before Gnarl. What is that exactly?" Naruto questioned, wondering what kind of "super cool" super ability he got from his ancestor.

"Well… Let me think now… Ah yes. The Hero Bloodline was the first to be seen on this world Lord. It manifested itself as an unusual combat prowess, enhanced strength and speed, otherworldly endurance, a high regeneration factor, and of course the ability to focus and use Magic!" Gnarl explained, leaving Naruto to realize his physical abilities were actually his bloodline, depressing the blond as he never thought they were that cool. "However, the original Master destroyed this Bloodline, even though he had it himself. He said it was to ensure only his descendants could ever use the Tower-Heart, even though he was correct, the Tower-Heart found a way to transfer the bloodline to normal people when it needed a new Overlord." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly then began to think some more on what was next.

"How are you so sure I'm supposed to be an Overlord Gnarl? I thought you said the Tower-Heart was missing." Naruto questioned then stated and Gnarl rolled his eyes before looking at Naruto flatly.

"Simple Lord. The Tower itself has carried a small amount of Charge even without the Heart. I've been watching for a new Overlord for a long time. But every time we found one it seemed as if the Traitor found him first! We are connected to the Tower, as is the Heart, and the Heart wants a new Master as badly as we do, so it sought you out Lord." Gnarl explained and Naruto raised a brow in confusion. "Your eyes don't glow like that because of your Bloodline Sire, it's the mark of a True Overlord!" Gnarl stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly then looked at the gem on his left wrist.

"What exactly is this thing then Gnarl?" The blond questioned while tapping the object and Gnarl grinned towards the Blond.

"First, it's a link to the Tower-Heart, allowing us to transport you back to the tower should you come close to death. Secondly Lord, in the past, your ancestor found that creating life from nothing was impossible. While he could create the Bodies of the Minions there was no true way to create the life-force necessary to give them life." Gnarl started and Naruto had a feeling he knew where this was going. "In short Lord, that object absorbs the Life-Force of those slain by you or your Minions, then transports it to the tower, allowing you to call forth more Minions to your aid!" Gnarl said then with a wide grin and Naruto shuddered.

"You mean it steals Souls?!" Naruto demanded with wide eyes and Gnarl shook his head with a frown.

"No Sire. It merely transfers the Spark of Life within all living creatures to a new Minion. It's not like a dead Creature needs it so your Ancestor created it for that purpose. He figured that if a Minion didn't use it then it was basically going to waste, and he hated wasting anything. He left the Soul alone as it seems even he had some amount of an aversion to trying to taint the immortal Soul." Gnarl explained and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, that wasn't so bad, and Gnarl DID make a point about it being wasted…

"Alright… That's a lot to take in… what did that man… that Betrayer as you called him do to the Tower? I mean, why is it all so smashed up if you guys were so powerful?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl looked around before sighing softly.

"That Sire, is the direct result of the Traitor I told you about. He was a prideful man, always believing himself to be better than others. That led to him killing your… great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather and then he killed his own mistress, and finally you're great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother in an attempt to gain full control of the Tower-Heart." Gnarl explained and Naruto clenched his fists, eyes glowing brightly with hate. "After that the Tower-Heart knew it couldn't allow him to continue on, it took the power to control Minions, and his Magic away from him before casting him out of the Dark-Tower. He swore that he would regain control of the Tower at any and all costs." Gnarl explained then rubbed his face with one claw.

"At that time the man joined with a Succubus for revenge on us and the Tower, he unleashed the strongest beasts of Hell into the world to run rampant. I believe they are known as Bijuu to your own people, sire." Gnarl explained and Naruto was to say the least, shocked, that the man who had tried to murder him was also the one who unleashed the Bijuu onto the world! "What he didn't know was that your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather had already been born. By this time your "Ninja World" was already starting to form with the new Bloodlines being born from the demons he unleashed onto the world. At the same Time, Magic was altered itself; somehow Humans gained an internal supply called "Chakra" and learned how to wield it with Hand Seals instead of Will or through use of Mana." Gnarl explained then shuddered to himself.

"We survived all of this Sire, by placing an illusion around the Tower no one has or ever will notice it unless they have been here before." Gnarl then explained, explaining why no one had noticed the Tower at the very least. "This didn't stop the Traitor however. He went across the Lands slaying hundreds, thousands, and slowly he became more and more corrupted. But without the Tower-Heart it wasn't making him any stronger so he finally decided that the only way to gain the full power of the Tower once more, was to destroy any and all who tried take control of it." Gnarl said then gnashed his teeth together in rage.

"He set out and destroyed any and all who came near the tower, looting it afterwards and taking away more and more of our power until finally the last who was in line to be the Overlord was killed. She was a woman, the first female to ever be declared the next Overlord. And yet she too was killed by our traitorous former Master…" Gnarl explained then had a look on his face as he looked to Naruto. "And since you are to be Overlord next… that would make her…" Gnarl left this hanging but Naruto picked it up easily, his eyes glowing brighter than ever, as streams of blue steam seemed to flow out from his helmet…

"She was my mother… and he killed her… and possibly even my father!" With that and a mighty roar Naruto slammed a fist into the ground, breaking the stone as he shook with barely suppressed rage.

"M-master?" One of the Three-Stooges questioned and Naruto looked at him from the corner of his Eye before turning back to Gnarl.

"That bastard… he wants evil… I'll give him evil… I'll fight darkness with Darkness… Gnarl! Show me… teach me to be stronger than him, train me to be better than him, help me grow more powerful than he ever was, so that I can rip his fucking worm infested heart out of his cold lifeless corpse, then let those three idiots bathe in his fucking BLOOD!!" Naruto roared out, the three-stooges starting to jump with glee at the very idea of bathing in blood, while Gnarl grinned widely to Naruto.

"And… what else do you want, Master? We will do as you ask regardless but would that truly be all that you desire, Lord? Revenge… while it is a positively corrupt goal in the long term of things it won't really help you or us if you don't have something to do afterwards." Gnarl questioned then pointed out and Naruto sat back for a moment, trying to think of what to say to the tiny old Minion… Looking at Gnarl then to the swirling portal of mystical energy in the center of the room Naruto knew what he wanted and his eyes burned blue fire. Standing up Proud and Tall the dark visage of the Overlord seemed to loom over Gnarl once more and made him give an excited shudder.

"I will rebuild this tower… my ancestors home… I shall reclaim all that was taken from it by that traitor… I shall reign over this land as my ancestors did, long ago…" Naruto stated darkly and the Three-Stooges cheered behind him while Gnarl merely grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. "I will no longer take any abuse from Konoha, or Anyone for that matter! I shall have my Minions serve me well, together, we shall travel the world, gain power and destroy those who would dare appose us!" Naruto said while clenching a fist as his hatred and rage continued to burn in his heart. "In short, Gnarl… I shall become what the village has feared most…" Naruto said darkly while Doc ran into the room and watched as Naruto raised a fist into the air, eyes still glowing as though they were blue flames.

"**I SHALL BECOME THE TRUE OVERLORD, A BASTION OF EVIL AND DARKNESS THE LIKES OF WHICH NONE HAS EVER KNOWN!"** He screamed to the heavens above while the Three-Stooges clapped and cheered, one seeming to cry tears of joy while Doc then flipped down and beside Naruto at that point and bowed to him.

"All hail, the New Overlord!!" He exclaimed loudly as Naruto lowered his arm and Gnarl grinned a crooked grin while looking at his new Master proudly… Yes… all hail the Overlord indeed…

--

TBC…

--

AN: If some of you can't tell, the "Hero" Bloodline is taken from Fable, Will use is as well, though can also be interpreted as coming from Elder Scrolls V: Oblivion, the Guild Halls, mentioned in the Prior Chapter ACTUALLY reflect the Guilds in Oblivion however, and last, there might be some Mention or actual use of Dungeons & Dragons creatures/races in later chapters. All in all, I'm trying to combine the aspects of Overlord, Oblivion, Fable 2, and D&D together to make a more diverse "Fantasy" setting than what appeared in the actual Overlord game, not that I didn't like Overlord just fine, but it only had about four or five intelligent "Magical" races at best while the rest were normally just monsters. Hell, the Succubus barely had any real plot for being in the game, I'm going to try and make a plot for them besides just Being there… Oh well, Ciao!

Naruto's Cuirass/Tassets look like the black leather armor that Sesshomaru from Inuyasha wears, only made of several plates of Leather with red at the trim of each plate. Note that Naruto's doesn't have the metal armor on the chest or shoulder that Sesshomaru's own has in order for it to be a little more like the Overlords.

In place of what Sesshomaru had on his Shoulder, Naruto essentially has Leather Pauldrons over his shoulders, these look like what Kadaj From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children had on his own Coat, only with a red Trim added on to them.

A Kurokote is a pair of Japanese Gauntlets that only covered the Hand, Wrist, and Forearm, basically leaving the Fingers and palms bare. Naruto's have a slot on the forearm however to stick three Senbon into, actual Ninja wore these quite often for a Silent Kill or for easy access to Senbon. Naruto's are made of Thick leather Plates folded together with a Red Trim at each "Plate".

His Sandals/Greaves are the same as above, made to be Ninja like they were made to combine a Greave and Sandal together for the Overlord. These are my own creation; they are also made from the same combination of black and red Leather as the items above.


	3. Rescuing the Tower Heart

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Gnarl: See, the master isn't lazy.

Giblet: Then why is this the first time he's done the whole characters talking before the story thing since his original?

Moldy: Uhh… I'm not going to speak; I'm still bleeding from last time…

Gubben: The Overlord may not be lazy, but he's still CRAZY! HA HA HA HA!!

Jester: Why am I here?

Doc: We needed a new Jester to replace me! HA HA!! You're going to get beat up!

Lord Pain: Shut up Minions!!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 2: Rescuing the Tower Heart…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

**_Demon Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Gnarl and Naruto sat in the thrown room while the Three-Stooges went around moving what little of the rubble around the room that they could out of the way. "Hmm… we really need a crane sire… and some shovels, picks, axes, and a couple wheelbarrows and any other digging or repair tools might also be nice… at least if you ever want to think straight in this lifetime…" Gnarl said while watching the Minions and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What does THAT mean Gnarl? How would the Tower's state of Disrepair have any kind of affect on me?" The blond questioned and the tiny old Minion Master sighed to himself.

"As I've said several times before Master, you and the Tower are bonded to one another just as the minions are to you and it. However, due to the nature of your bond with the Tower, you are more heavily affected by its current state. Or, in laymen's terms master, so long as the Tower is in shambles so are you, in both Body and Mind…" Gnarl explained and Naruto felt his jaw drop before he twitched and crossed his arms.

"Priority one… fix this damn place so I can think straight… what affects what about me Gnarl?" Naruto said then questioned while Gnarl stretched.

"The "Minion-Caches" that we used to have allow you to split your concentration to multiple areas, thus also allowing you to control more minions for each cache you have. So in other words, they would add five minions to your Horde while allowing you to concentrate on two different areas at once." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, and then motioned for the old Minion Master to continue. "The Tower-Heart affects Focus, both of Magic and your ability to Focus your thoughts. Without it, you'll lose your train of thought fairly easily sire and won't be able to focus your Magical Energy either." Gnarl explained animatedly once more and Naruto leaned back, wondering why his ancestor bonded them to this place so literally…

"Next is the Health-Columns, they affect the amount of Stamina and how strong your regeneration Factor are. By gaining more Sire, the Tower will be able to add to your stamina, increasing your overall health till your better than a prime race horse!" Gnarl explained while Naruto tried his hardest to concentrate, making it top priority to get that damn Tower-Heart back if he had too… "Next is the Mana-Stores, they increase the Towers ability to supply you with Mana, or "Chakra" as you Ninja seem to call it. It will also give you greater control of what amount you already have. They also affect your IQ, the more you have, the smarter you become." Gnarl explained then looked around as the Three-Stooges continued trying to move things around.

"Next, the Forge, it is directly linked to your Creativity Lord, the more creative you are, the more items we will be able to forge for you. The Smelters in the Forge area merely affect your ability to think diversely, thus giving your creativity a slight boost. The Arena over that way affects combat experience; once it's repaired and reopened you will retain and remember your Combat knowledge more easily." Gnarl explained, pointing to the areas that housed what he was talking about, before taking a deep breath while the Three Stooges and Doc were now trying to move an old torch.

"The Private quarters affect several aspects of your lordships normal personality and traits. Primarily however, it supports your memory, once repaired you will be able to recall most anything you've learned instantly. It also affects your… Ahem… Sexual urges as that area, a certain room in particular, was the one used by the former Overlords to relieve their… tension… Last it was also the Torture room, affecting your darker nature to some small degrees sire. Basically because that area has been damaged so much your mind is near completely in shambles!" Gnarl explained while Doc ran over to Giblet and helped him up from where he fell off of the thrown.

"Last Sire, is the Towers main Spells. They have classes which all have different affects when they are used Sire, first are of course Destruction Spells, then Shield Spells, Domination Spells, and last is Minion Spells. However, there are a few more, those were just the one's we allowed the Betrayer to use. The rest are Restoration Spells, Illusion Spells, and Alteration Spells! The Spells don't affect you like the rest of the Tower does. But they do allow you more powers without the use of those bloody hand seals. Allowing you more powerful affects as well Master. Truly you wouldn't want to waste your power on those Ninja's weak little Jutsu when you could rain fiery death down with one of the Towers powerful spells!" Gnarl boasted with an evil grin while Naruto nodded slowly before standing up and then stretching.

"I'm going to go look for the Tower-Heart Gnarl, any idea where it might be?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl took a thoughtful expression while stroking his beard.

"The Tower-Heart couldn't have been taken anymore than a few miles away from the Tower, Sire. If it was it might break and that fool wouldn't dare risk destroying his only chance to reclaim the power of the Overlord…" Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded before looking to the Three-Stooges as Gibben and Moldy were trying to attack Doc…

"You three!" He stated and they all stopped, turning around quickly to salute him. "We're going out to find the Tower-Heart." He stated before turning and walking towards the Spawning pit, the Three-Stooges and Gnarl following after him. "Gnarl, are you sure you should be coming?" Naruto questioned as they entered the Spawning pit heading towards the door at the other end of the chamber.

"It doesn't really matter, Sire. I have to come and guide you through the basics of controlling the Minions at the least. And I won't be able to speak to you outside of the Tower until you retrieve the Tower-Heart." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned while they exited the Tower into a snowy field. "Hmm… Cold… dark… barren… and lifeless… I like this place!" Gnarl said with a very wide grin before the group trudged through the snow.

"Gnarl, what do you know about the sector of Konoha that's mostly hidden under a Genjutsu?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl took a thoughtful expression.

"The Guild-Halls, Sire?" He questioned and Naruto merely nodded. "They were around when this Village was first created, however, once the Shinobi of the Village stopped specializing in Singular fields the "Hokage" of the time saw no real need for this area anymore. The Illusion, or Genjutsu as you and other Nin call it, was my work so that no one would check this area out. I figured that once we had a new Overlord we could also use a place for any servants or slaves that your lordship may acquire in the future." Gnarl explained before laughing evilly and Naruto nodded his head slowly, then looked around and noticed some Sheep.

"Sheep?" Naruto questioned and saw Gnarl snarl in hate.

"Bleh! Worthless bleating Creatures! All they do all day is frolic about the fields, eat, shit, and drink! Lazy good for nothing vermin if you ask me!" Gnarl raged and Naruto frowned, gnarl DID have some amount of a point, these sheep were little more than annoying…

"Lets put them out of our misery, what do you say Gnarl?" Naruto offered and a feral grin came to Gnarls face.

"Oh yes Master! Please do!" He said happily and Naruto held a hand towards the Sheep. "Concentrate, Master. If you want the Minions to attack a single target, picture the target in your mind then the Minions attacking it." Gnarl explained and Naruto flexed his hand three times, the Three-Stooges moved quickly with their clubs and jumped onto the sheep, one of the bashing its head it. "Good, Master!" Gnarl exclaimed with a grin while a Minion held it's hands over the Sheep's body then ran to Naruto.

"For You!!" It said with a bow while holding a yellow sphere up.

"Ooh! That's Brown Life force, Sire. It can be used to summon more of your Browns!" Gnarl explained with a grin and Naruto placed his left hand onto the sphere and watched as it was pulled into the sphere on his wrist.

"Wait… Browns? Are their more Minion types then, Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and the aging Minion Master nodded his head.

"Indeed. For the Moment we only have Brown's however. Browns are your main warriors, Sire. They can take more Damage and deal more physical attack than any of the other minions. They are also some of the most Cleaver of all the Minions, being more directly related to Gremlins they can tear just about anything apart!" Gnarl said then laughed to himself while Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"And you are?" He questioned and Gnarl grinned.

"I'm a Gray. Gray's are some of the most rare of all the Minions, Sire. We are only born every so often with rare Gray Life Force. A Gray is the most intelligent of all the other Minion Types, we're also invincible to any form attack, though we can still be greatly wounded, unfortunately we have no real attack to call our own. Doc is also a Gray and soon I'll have a new Jester as well." Gnarl said simply and Naruto nodded his head slowly before walking off and shooting the Minions at another Sheep. As before they killed it and brought the blond some more of the Brown Life Force.

"Excellent Master, now try and Sweep your Minions to get that one beyond the bridge of branches." Gnarl said and Naruto looked to him making the old Minion Master give him a sheepish look. "Right, I should explain how first… When you wish to make your Minions follow a complicated Path Master it is best to sweep them through it. Using your Connection to the Minions, guide them by controlling their will with your own!" Gnarl stated and Naruto looked at the Minions then held out his left hand once more, concentrating on the Three-Stooges he then visualized them moving over the bridge to the Sheep…

Opening his eyes, the Blond watched in some amount of awe as the Minions followed that same path, soon jumping on top of the Sheep and killing it. One heading back with the Life Force while the other Two started to destroy a couple of old Pots. "Minions are quite cleaver creatures sire. Cleaver enough to equip any useful items in the area… as well as some useless ones…" Gnarl explained then admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as the Two Minions came back, one wearing a raggedy shirt the other with a small dagger in hand.

"I see what you mean…" Naruto murmured then turned and walked towards the Lost-Sector with the Minions in tow behind him. Looking forward, he saw that the Lost Sector was simply a long street with buildings to either side, a second street to his left and a third to his right completing the Sector, as it was obviously significantly smaller than even the Uchiha residence… "So how many Minions will I be able to control?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned towards his master.

"Five at first Master, but with every Minion-Cache you reclaim you'll be able to split your concentration further between more, allowing your eminences keen mind to control even more Minions." Gnarl explained as they entered the city limits, a strange hole opening from the ground. "This is a Minion-Gate, Sire. From here you can call more Minions to you side!" Gnarl said with a grin and Naruto nodded, holding his left hand out he flexed it twice and two Minions jumped out grinning.

"Goby!" One exclaimed happily before hugging the other. "Grubber missed you!" "Grubber" called out while Goby pushed Grubber off of himself and then saluted to Naruto with a wide grin.

"Master!! It an honor to serve!!" Goby called out and Naruto looked to Gnarl.

"Why do they have names?" He questioned and Gnarl snickered.

"The Original Master created only five of each of the many Minion Clans. So in affect only those five are actually capable of any intelligent thought. While the rest draw from your mind, Lord. Or if you want it in more mediocre simple terms, there is only five of each color, while the rest are basically brainless idiots who follow your every order Sire." Gnarl stated with a smile and Naruto nodded his head slowly, halfway deciding he only wanted to summon five of each color to make sure he didn't get the brainless ones… but if they died he'd kind of miss having competent workers at the tower…

"Alright then. Goby, Grubber, Gubben, Giblet, Moldy!" Naruto stated and the Browns all quickly stood at immediate attention. Throwing his arm towards a building at his side Naruto gave a mental order to attack and with a cry of "For the Overlord!" the five Browns jumped inside, trashing the place faster than the blond haired youth could blink an eye…

"As you can see, Lord. Minions are also able to easily destroy buildings in a manor of minutes… or seconds… this is due to our Gremlin Heritage I believe, as they were known to be quite the precarious little devils. Then again, Minions love breaking things, almost as much as they enjoy killing them!" Gnarl explained then gave an evil laugh as the five Browns came out of the building, one holding a bag, one with a helmet on his head, one with a slightly longer sword and one with gloves on.

"For you!" The one with the bag said while giving it to Naruto, which the blond opened and found a small pile of gold within…

"Holy…" Naruto murmured and looked to Gnarl with wide eyes.

"As you can also see, Lord. Minions will collect Items for you that they believe to be useful for your ambition. Gold, Health Potions, Mana Potions, Regeneration Potions and all other manor of Items will be brought directly to you even under pain of death if you should need them." Gnarl replied and Naruto got a sudden idea.

"Gnarl, while we're looking for the Tower Heart, why don't we also try and collect some things to repair the Tower?" Naruto questioned with a slight grin on his face and Gnarl stroked his Goatee before chuckling madly.

"Yes, that sounds perfect, Lord. Give the order and the Minions will first find something to pull to the Tower, or even a Tower-Gate once we manage to find the Tower-Heart. Then they will collect any and all useful or Valuable Items in the area and place them on whatever they find to carry it." Gnarl explained and Naruto looked around for something to use to pull the items back to the Tower. He spotted an old platform with handles on it, and instantly pointed his hand towards it, the Five Browns moving to bring it over and then placing it on the center of the street.

The Browns then rushed back into the building they had ransacked, the sounds of stuff breaking and crashing could be heard before the came out carrying Books and some Tools, which they put onto the pedestal. Naruto then pointed to another Building and as before with crashing and breaking the Minions came out, dressed in more clothes this time, they put some gold, a shovel and some more books down on the pedestal. "If you'll excuse me Lord. I'll make certain those fools don't bring out multiple copies of the same books." With that Gnarl waddled over to the Pedestal and began to look at each book, before throwing one into the building it came from.

Looking forward, two of the Browns came and started pulling the straw pedestal further down the road with Naruto following at a sedate pace… He could REALLY get used to this… Watching as the Minions brought out all manner of objects, tools, gold, and even weaponry, Naruto was surprised when they produced what looked like Torture equipment from a rather average looking house…

"BDSM Stuff! HA HA HA!" Gubben laughed out with Moldy and Giblet laughing as well before jumping into another Building with Goby and Grubber, ransacking the home and running out with more items.

"What's BDSM mean, Gnarl?" Naruto asked the tiny Aging Minion Master, and then saw him grin stupidly before shaking his head and giving a light chuckle.

"I'll explain when your older Master. You don't really need to learn about that until you find a Mistress… or maybe some Servants… or even a couple Slaves or Prisoners…" Gnarl said then added with a toothy grin, making the blond Overlord blink before raising a brow in confusion while the Five Browns continued to ransack the Lost Sector until they came to the last four buildings, on the first street. "These four buildings are known as the main Guild Hall's, Sire." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned to himself, wishing he'd paid more attention to Iruka when he'd explained about the Lost-Sector now that he practically owned it…

"What hall is for what then?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned widely.

"The First building to your Immediate Left was once the Thieves Guild, they were the Ninja branch who went on retrieval and espionage Missions for the Village until their training was integrated into the Main Shinobi Forces. To your Immediate Right is the Assassins Guild Sire; known to many as the Dark-Brotherhood they were obviously the Assassins among the Ninja Ranks who took those types of jobs for the Hokage. Ironically they were best known for their Kenjutsu and Genjutsu unlike the others." Gnarl explained and Naruto looked first to his left, seeing a building with a purple banner, which was the Thieves Guild, then to his right seeing one with a black banner the Assassins Guild.

"The Center Right is the Fighters Guild Lord, where Taijutsu Experts were known to Congregate and fully expand their arsenals of Techniques to become masters of their own personal Styles. To the Center Left, is the Sage or Mage Guild, where warriors of Ninjutsu practiced their art while also storing the scrolls that held their most powerful Ninjutsu techniques!" Gnarl said and Naruto looked to the Fighters Guild, seeing a red banner, while the Mage/Sage Guild had a Blue banner.

"So if you guys were to ransack each building you could probably find some powerful scrolls and training equipment?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl nodded his head.

"And if we leave them alone, you could save those scrolls for future servants to learn from… unless you don't want Ninja under your command…" Gnarl said then offered and Naruto frowned to himself, that didn't sound too bad either…

"Hmm… what if I were to take the most powerful scrolls, but leave lesser more basic scrolls and the Buildings intact?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl actually had to think on that one for a few moments.

"Ahh… take the greatest Power so that they cannot overpower yourself milord?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto nodded his head, gaining an evil laugh from Gnarl. "I do believe your starting to get the hang of this, Sire! I shall start work as soon as we recover the Tower Heart." Gnarl stated and Naruto looked at him strangely. "Without the Tower-Heart, Lord. I won't be able to fully control a platoon of Minions to gather the scrolls you wish to have while I decide what should and should not stay." Gnarl explained and Naruto made an Oh with his mouth before nodding and they turned down the next street.

"Why is it so hard to find this Tower-Heart, Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grunted lightly to himself.

"The Betrayer knew what he was doing Master, he intentionally hid it somewhere no one would go looking for it…" Gnarl stated and Naruto looked around the buildings while the Minions continued to collect things for the Tower. "I must admit, once we have the Tower repaired I might just have the Minions begin to repair this sector…" Gnarl then mused and Naruto looked at him strangely. "Purely for your use of course, Lord. It won't due for your servants to think that you're unable to maintain a powerful image, which includes the state of your lands." Gnarl explained quickly and Naruto hmmed in thought while following after the Minions.

"Master! Goby finded somethings!" One of the Minions, Grubber if he was right, called out while hopping up and down.

"Really? Where!?" Naruto demanded and Grubber pulled him by one arm, Gnarl grumbling about the little fools disrespecting the master under his breath as they pulled him to an old dark alley, something covered in dirt and grime was on the ground.

"When Goby jump on dirt, he hit his head and hurt hims self!" Grubber Said with a laugh and Gnarl frowned before walking over to the pile of dirt and then wiped some off and grinned seeing a familiar glowing sphere beneath it.

"We've found the Tower-Heart, Master!" Gnarl exclaimed then ordered the Five Minions to move and pick it up, pulling it out of the dirt to reveal the massive Heart as it glowed and shone brightly. "Move it Move it! Don't Dilly Dally! Moldy, stop trying to ride on that! Gubben put your back into it! Giblet I see you pretending to move it with only one claw! Grubber, take your fair share you worthless sack of guts and Puss!" Gnarl snarled at the Minions as they carried the large sphere, then walked over to a strange Platform in the ground and set it down.

As they dropped it, one of the Minion's feet got stuck under it, and the other four hurried over to him and pulled him out. As soon as they got out of the way, the Object glow bright red, energy traveling down into the strange platform and soon the Tower Heart had completely vanished from sight.

"What exactly is that thing, Gnarl?" The blond questioned and Gnarl blinked.

"Oh, that Sire, is what is known as a Waypoint Gate. It works as a direct link to the Tower. And with the Tower-Heart in our possession once more we can also activate it and any of the Other Waypoint Gates around the world for a more easy form of travel." Gnarl explained and Naruto made an Oh with his mouth while following the group onto the Gate and felt as he was suddenly pulled through his stomach and appeared back in the Throne Room of the Dark Tower.

Turning around Naruto watched as the Tower-Heart fell into the pool at the end of the room and suddenly felt his eyes widen before moving back to sit down in the thrown. "Ah it's taking affect Master. It's repairing some of the Damage done to the Tower and by Proxy your own mind…" Gnarl explained then looked behind the throne and grinned. "Ooh! Look it even gave you a gift, Sire!" He called out and Naruto turned to look behind the Throne and saw a strange dark gray pedestal with yellow gems in it in the look of a wicked smile like a Minions face…

"That is a Minion Cache Master, with them you will gain the ability to split your concentration and have even more Minions under your Control at any given time." Gnarl explained then looked around and spotted something around the room. "Oh! Look Master it's even retained one of its Spells!" He called out while pointing to a gargoyle like Statue with a long tongue, a ball of flames spitting forward from it. "The Fireball Spell, I should have known he'd survive, he's such a robust fellow after all." Gnarl mused to himself then looked to the five Browns in the room.

"Alright you five, go back and bring the items you collected for the Master!" Gnarl yelled and the five browns all saluted before jumping to the water and vanishing in a shower of sparks. While Gnarl ordered the Minions around, Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy. They then closed and his head lolled over to one side as he fell into a deep sleep. Things began to make more sense to him however, he could focus more clearly and he could also concentrate better, allowing him some insight he wouldn't have had before.

One: He would never Become Hokage, mostly because the council hated him, but also because the entire village practically hated him… and in truth… So the fuck what! He was going to be greater than any fucking Hokage was! He was to be the new Overlord of this world!! So they could fuck the damn Hokage Title for all he cared!!

Two: Sakura didn't want anything to do with him. Primarily because of the fact he's always picked her up when Sasuke would shoot her down. Or, in other words, he'd made Sakura think she was a princess with all his "Worship" of her, and she figured Sasuke was her Prince, giving her a big head and somewhat warped ideals… In truth if he didn't pick up her spirits anymore the girl was likely to become depressed as even if she wouldn't admit it, she needed him to help her feel good about herself… he'd probably start that, allow her to fall into depression and see what became of her before taking any other type of action towards her…

Three: The Villagers would kill him if they had the chance. Plain and fucking Simple, they wanted him dead by any means necessary. He decided to screw that shit, he had an army of ready warriors at his beck and call now. If those villagers so much as stepped a toe out of line he was going to beat the ever loving shit out of them before he would let them come at him with pitchforks and torches again!

Four: His mother had at some point in the past lived in Konoha, but the Sandaime had lied to him about not knowing her or at least who she was. Obviously, if she were like him in any way, he would have met her at some point, more than likely during a prank, if not, there was also the fact that the Hospital had records of births to look at, and Naruto knew none of those were damaged in the Kyuubi attack… One thing Naruto hated above all else was Liars. Even evil people didn't really lie, after all they were dishonest, and you had to expect them to be Dishonest, honestly it was the honest one's you have to look out for, as you never know when they'll do something incredibly… stupid… case in point the supposed Hero who became an megalomaniacal Overlord centuries ago… who he was really going to kill for his Mother's death…

Five: This Tower NEEDED to be rebuilt if he was to have any inkling of killing that man who murdered his Mother. No questions asked. Plain and simple, this place had to be in proper working order once more even if he had to tear Konoha apart to do it.

Finally: He realized that the Teachers at his school were trying to stunt his growth as a Ninja. And that if he wanted any real chance to truly become a powerful warrior he'd need some more time, maybe even several more years to train with the scrolls that Gnarl would eventually collect from the Guilds…

In short, Naruto realized that Konoha had screwed him over royally, and that as the Overlord he had some amount of a way to fight back against them. Silently resting, the blond haired youth began to plot. Dreaming of what he would do in the future to correct the mistakes of ever loving this accursed Village, a cruel smile making it's way to his lips beneath his mask even as he did…

--

TBC…

--


	4. Changing Konoha

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Jester: Welcome!!

Giblet: Jester be quiet while the Master trying to work!

Grubber: Actually, it look like he sleeping…

Gnarl: Then all of you be quiet before you wake the Master!

Moldy: Don't you have to be quiet also Gnarl?

Gnarl: No, because unlike you idiots, I know how to whisper!

Gubben: OHHH… So?

Lord Pain: Would you morons shut the Hell Up!!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 3: Changing Konoha…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark-Tower…)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that the Throne room looked immensely better than it had. The rubble had been moved some, with wood around the sides to open what looked like the Arena pathway, while Giblet now had an old Blast Mask, like a black smith or welder, over his face with yellow lenses. "Ah Master, so nice to see you awake. Sorry about the Mess, but I've had the Browns fixing up the place. I had to teach them how to chop wood when we needed a way to keep the Rubble somewhere and then I had to show them what to do with hammers and nails… all in all however if we'd had a crane we might have opened another room or two beyond the Arena." Gnarl explained with a wide grin while Naruto placed a hand onto his head and leaned back into his throne, the revelations from the day before still running through his head.

"Why does it feel like someone's dancing on my brain?" Naruto questioned while Grubber fell from a hole in the wall and looked around with a dazed expression. Goby was now dressed in Soldier garb, complete with a silver helmet over his head and a spear; he stood before the arena and shook his head at Grubbers expense…

"That would be the result of your entire life coming completely into Focus, milord. As well as the mental Backlash from having the Arena opened and thus all your Combat experience brought to the surface in one fell swoop." Gnarl explained while Naruto merely nodded while rubbing his head with a frown.

"Can I expect this to happen every time they open up a new room?" Naruto asked while looking at Gnarl and the tiny Minion Master shook his head.

"Heavens no Lord. It was merely the Tower being so… run down… that has caused Excellencies headache. From now on I expect that you will feel a slight tickle instead." Gnarl explained and Naruto hummed in thought before standing up and placing a finger on his chin.

"You were right about one thing Gnarl, I am thinking a lot more clearly now…" He stated and Gnarl nodded his head with a grin.

"Excellent Lord, then what is it you wish to do next?" Gnarl questioned while rubbing his hands together and Naruto hummed in thought before narrowing his eyes and walking over to look out a window towards Konoha.

"Unfortunately Gnarl, I should get back to Konoha, at least before someone notices I'm actually gone and calls for my head…" Naruto mused and Gnarl frowned.

"If you wish it Lord, I could send some Minions to accompany you. I had the Browns slaughter all the Sheep last night so I would have a few more to rebuild the Tower with…" Gnarl offered then explained and Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Gnarl, but the Browns would be useless to me in a Ninja Village…" The blond said simply before walking off and leaving Gnarl to turn and sigh seeing the Minions drop something heavy on their feet.

"Master, if you really must go then may I at Least set a Waypoint Gate at your home with the Tower-Heart? That way you can come and go as you please without raising any suspicion…" Gnarl questioned then added and Naruto stopped, and then turned to the Minion Master with a raised brow.

"You… can do that?" He questioned with genuine confusion and Gnarl nodded his head with a grin.

"Simply stand before this water and visualize your home. Once that is done you can choose to go there or to the Lost-Sector as you call it. If you wish to set up Waypoint Gate's at other places simply speak with me and I'll see what I can do." Gnarl explained and Naruto blinked before walking over to the pool of water and closing his eyes, visualizing his apartment in his mind he then felt a strange sensation as he was suddenly whisked away, appearing on another Waypoint Gate which bore the symbol that was etched onto his strange Hittai-Ate.

Looking around, he sighed in relief that the Gate was in his Closet. Glad for that Naruto stepped off of the gate then closed his closet door and looked around. Stretching the blond then removed his faceguard/Hittai-ate and put it on his bedside table. Stopping he then opened a drawer and dropped it into that instead so no one would notice it while he then wondered if he should leave his armor or not...

On one hand, the Armor DID look much more imposing than what his normal clothes looked like. And Bright orange hurt his eyes so bad now he didn't think he'd be able to stand wearing it ever again… On the Other hand however, if he ever captured someone in or from Konoha wearing his armor they would know who he was instantly. While if he saved it for later they wouldn't know where they were if he took them to the Tower, who he was due to the armor concealing his identity, and last, he could scare them more easily with it at that kind of moment…

"Hmm… I'll wear the pants, shirt, scarf, sash, belt, and find a different pair of Sandals…" Naruto finally decided as he began pulling his armor off, then looked around and went to his closet, pulling a chest out of there he opened it up and placed his armor into it, over some other stuff he had been saving for when he finally made Genin. Nodding the blond closed the chest then moved it into his closet, but grabbed a pair of black Shinobi Sandals from inside before he closed the door and smirked.

Pulling the Sandals on he walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the full-body mirror, seeing the black Ninja sandals, black Shinobi pants, a red sash around his waist with his brown leather belt over it, a skintight sleeveless black shirt with a face mask rolled down to his throat, black bands over his biceps, and a red scarf wrapped around his throat with a brass broach hanging from it.

"Hmm… not as threatening, but overall an improvement." Naruto said with a smirk while crossing his arms. Looking around he then walked over to his bathroom to look at himself, noting his eyes he frowned slightly before shrugging it off and deciding he'd do something about that later… However stood still when he felt a strange tickle at the back of his mind and briefly wondered what was going on?

"_Testing… 1… 2… 3… Testing… Is this thing on? Master? Can you hear me?"_ Gnarl's voice seemed to come from all around and made Naruto look all around himself before crossing his arms and then laying on his bed.

"What is it Gnarl?" Naruto questioned aloud and heard Gnarl chuckle.

"_Greetings Master! As I said I can speak with you now thanks to the Tower Heart!"_ Gnarl explained and Naruto raised a brow, he called to tell him that? _"Also, I can hear your thought's Sire, so it might be a smart idea to think when you wish to talk to me unless you want people to think your completely mad."_ Gnarl offered and Naruto twitched before nodding his head in agreement.

'_So what did you need to tell me Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned and heard a chuckle from Gnarl.

"_First of all, congratulations are in order Sire, I was able to raise three more Grays from the Gray Hive! They are the Thinkers of your Minions, brilliant Tacticians that cannot be killed, they cannot attack unfortunately but with their help I'm sure you'll find a use for the extra two. Their Original Five names are… Gnarl, Jester, Doc, Shin, and Espio. Sadly however, five is the limit for the amount of Grays you can ever have at any moment in time."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto took a thoughtful expression, thinking of what he should do with the extra "Grays"…

'_Could one be a Spy?'_ Naruto questioned and heard a hum from Gnarl.

"_Never thought of that, but that could work for one of them Lord. They are very intelligent, not so much as to question your lordship, but definitely much more intelligent than any Brown, White, Green, Red, or Blue, Sire… and maybe the other one can oversee the reconstruction/search of the Lost Sector in my stead… while also seeking out powerful scrolls and equipment for your lordship of course."_ Gnarl offered with Naruto mentally agreeing with the aging Minion Master…

'_Speaking of Equipment, why don't I have any beyond my Armor, Gnarl?'_ The blond questioned while noting his Kunai Case was gone and he hadn't had any Senbon for his gauntlets either.

"_The "Kunai" you had with you were not worthy of your Lordships use… sadly, we have no Ninja weapons of our own at the moment, and the Betrayer stole the rest of the weapons and armor from our armory as well as our Smelters. That armor you have was a left over from nearly three centuries ago… Belonging to the Overlord before the Betrayer if I'm not mistaken."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto grimaced, though appreciated that it was a distant Grandfather's armor… he kind of wanted his own…

'_Alright, any of the Minions find any Decent weapons in the Lost Sector then?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl hummed in thought.

"_Unfortunately No Sire. Any weapons in the Lost Sector were all far too old and under disrepair for your lordships use. When we finally find one of our lost Smelters however, we'll be able to create some powerful weapons for you, and upgrade your armor!"_ Gnarl offered with an evil chuckle at the end and Naruto cupped his chin then smirked as an Idea came to him.

'_Gnarl, have… that Gray you named Shin look for some instructions on wielding a blade of some kind at the Assassins guild. Have Espio study in the Thieves guild so he can become a good spy.'_ Naruto stated and heard an evil laugh from Gnarl.

"_Ah Master, your really starting to pick up on this quickly I see…"_ Gnarl said and Naruto smirked as he felt the tickle at the back of his head was still there but couldn't hear anything so shrugged it off and leaned back into a pillow with a sigh. However as soon as it did at least three AnBu suddenly appeared before the boy who wondered if perhaps they had some way of tracking the Tower Hearts signal to him…

"Finally… Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you. NOW!" One of the AnBu growled out with obvious irritation, though from the "Finally" Naruto suspected they had been sent out to find him some time ago… ah, the joys of owning a Tower only he and an army of his servants could see… Noting how tense the AnBu seemed Naruto held up his wrists while slipping off his bed, one of the men placing a hand on his shoulder before they all vanished in a swirl of leaves…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

Naruto had one eye opened as he saw the Hokage sitting behind his desk and groaning, rubbing his temples and looking like someone had ruined his life. Noting all the paperwork on the man's desk it didn't take a genius to find out why that was. _"Ugh… I don't envy any human with so much Paper Work, that's another perk of Evil Sire, no bloody Paperwork."_ Gnarl said and Naruto smirked slightly, yes, being Evil was becoming more and more appealing by the second…

"Hey Jiji, what's up?" Naruto questioned, pretending to be the same little fool he was only a day or two ago. The old man blinked at this, then looked up at Naruto and gave a brief Sigh of relief seeing him.

"Ah, Naruto… AnBu, you may return to your regular duties." The Hokage ordered and the AnBu were gone before Naruto could think to bat an eyelash. _'Someone obviously didn't get any sleep last night…'_ Naruto thought to himself while walking forward and sitting down in a chair before the Sandaime.

"What did you need me for Jiji?" Naruto questioned with a smile while a darker part of his mind wanted to get the hell out of there and plot the old man's death for lying to him about his mother…

"_I could do that for you sire…"_ Gnarl offered and Naruto yawned.

'_But then it's not as fulfilling since I haven't added my own personal flair to it Gnarl.'_ Naruto thought and Gnarl agreed with the blond while Sarutobi gave the boy a slightly annoyed, yet playful look.

"You've had me worried Naruto, I've had that squad looking for you all night." Sarutobi said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I got lost in the sewers Jiji, found what looked like someone's home from a long time ago and decided to stay the night. Found some really cool clothes as well." Naruto explained/lied and heard Gnarl laughing his ass of because of the fact Naruto had just lied to the Village Leader and would most likely get away with it.

"Oh… well I should probably have some Shinobi go and check the place out Naruto. Just to make sure you didn't stumble onto a Bandits nest as it were." The Hokage offered and Naruto frowned inwardly, keeping a smile on nonetheless as she shook his head to the old man.

"Nah. If you do that then I won't be able to hide my stuff there so no one will steal it." Naruto said with an inward smirk and unfortunately, he heard as Gnarl suddenly growled low in his throat.

"_Goby! Grubber! Giblet! I want you all to head to Master's Home and bring his belongings to the tower! I will NOT have some trashy Peasants taking his things from him!"_ He heard Gnarl exclaim and decided that he could live with that while the Sandaime looked very angry as well.

"Who exactly steals your things Naruto?" The old man questioned and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know, I leave and somehow people get in. When I lock the door they just bust it down and I have to fix it." Naruto offered while he heard Gnarl grind his teeth, man those Minions were sure loyal.

"Hmm, Naruto, if you want I can let you keep that place secret. However, I want you to promise you'll visit me at least once a week so I can make sure your alright." The Hokage ordered and Naruto grinned inwardly before nodding with a big stupid smile. _'That's right, I'll smile like an Idiot… but be warned, for beneath this simple Smile… no matter how weak it seems… is a Darkness you'll never escape…'_ The blond thought to himself as he opened both his glowing orbs.

"_Ooh, I like that Master! I like that a lot! Quick Doc, right that down!!"_ Gnarl exclaimed while Naruto snickered in his mind at the antics of the old Minion Master.

"Hey Jiji, why are Ninja only twelve when they graduate from the academy?" Naruto suddenly questioned and Sarutobi chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Well Naruto, if you would just pay attention in class you'd know that." The man said with a smile and Naruto narrowed his eyes a second, before smiling when the man opened his own eyes.

"But you make these things sound so much more fun Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed while Gnarl seemed to laugh.

"_And the Winner of the award for best Overlord acting like something he isn't… The Overlord!"_ Doc's voice came before laughing and the sounds of him being smashed into the ground came; Gnarl sighing while Naruto did a mental bow to his minions, wondering if Doc was trying to be funny, or if they actually had a real award for him…

"Well then Naruto, the reason is because after the last Great Shinobi War the need for ninja declined. Nowadays, where they used to be Genin who were nine and younger when they would graduate, they are usually twelve when they graduate. Thus we are now allowed to give three years of extra training to all of our ninja and allow them to grow further before sending them out into the world of the Shinobi." Sarutobi explained while Naruto began to mull something over.

"Hey Jiji, if that's the case then when do we learn Elemental Jutsu like the AnBu use?" Naruto questioned of the old man who blinked several times.

"What do you mean Naruto? You're all supposed to learn at least one before graduating." Sarutobi stated with narrowed eyes making Naruto inwardly laughed… this situation seemed to hold promise…

"Well all we've learned in terms of Jutsu is the three basics, the Clans have their kids learning personal Jutsu and I think that's it." The blond said seemingly innocently and saw a scowl appear on Sarutobi's face. Heh, got the old man hook, line, and sinker…

"Look's like the council has been reporting some faulty information to me on the academy's standards…" He said with a deadly tone and Naruto actually shivered for a second, as the old man's killing intent was unleashed for less than a fraction of a second.

"Well. Why not get back at them Jiji." Naruto offered with a grin while his eyes squinted shut so the old man wouldn't notice the glow as the sun started to go down, thus taking the possibility of it merely being the sun reflecting off them away.

"How so Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned with a grin, knowing the ways of the infamous Prankster from hell would most likely shine through.

"Alright, Ninja, what should they know before they graduate?" Naruto questioned and Sarutobi was silent for a few moments.

"The three Basic Jutsu, at least one Elemental and Supplementary Jutsu, Tree Walking, basic Stealth techniques, escape techniques, and of course, they should all know a Taijutsu style that's NOT the basic one but one of their own that they can use well, and last is a little Kenjutsu not a full style or type but enough so they can take on short or Long range enemies." Sarutobi said and Naruto felt his jaw plainly drop open at what he'd just heard… holy fucking shit, was he trying to make Super Nin!

"Jiji… there's no WAY someone from a Civilian Family could have all THAT! Hell, some Clan's I know couldn't get all that together in the time their supposed to graduate from the academy!" Naruto nearly yelled with wide eyes and Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders once.

"I wanted to insure that our Genin didn't die so I put Standards fairly high… but something tells me I should look at Chunin standards under the Councils rule as well… Jounin standards are still under MY jurisdiction after all…" Sarutobi said with a fairly diabolical grin while Naruto calmed himself down and made contact with Gnarl.

"_Yes Master?"_ The Minion Master questioned as Naruto tried to appear to be thinking of what to do to get back at the Council.

'_Gnarl, I need Taijutsu and Kenjutsu scrolls, one of each so I can pass my exam, get them from the Fighters and Assassins Guilds. Also a couple Stealth, Evasion, and Escape scrolls from the Thieves Guild. And last, I want you to find me at least one Elemental and Supplementary Jutsu in the old Sage Guild…'_ Naruto ordered of the Minion Master while hearing something like scratches, possibly the old Minion righting all this down.

"_Right Master, I'll get Shin on that as soon as possible."_ Gnarl said before yelling at whom Naruto could only assume was Shin.

"Well Jiji, you've taken into account skill. But did you ever think about our Mental Development? Are children really mentally developed enough to be Ninja, no we're not. We aren't yet because we haven't normally been exposed to brutality, nor have we dealt with our Childish problems. Girls at my age are usually more worried about looks, cute boys, their figures, and makeup to worry about what being a real Kunoichi entails. While boys at my age are headstrong, rebellious, girl crazy, and often times quick to anger." Naruto explained with a smile and Sarutobi blinked before frowning in thought at the blond's words.

"Hmm… true Naruto… very true… what would you suggest then?" Sarutobi questioned and a grin crossed over the blonds face, his eyes still squinted so he couldn't see the diabolic look in them.

"Well, if you wait a couple more years for them to graduate, play down on history, and add more real insight into the life of a Shinobi that might help. Add in an Elemental Jutsu portion, more classes on Chakra Control for those with more than average, a Kenjutsu class, a couple scroll could be left in the care of the school that detail certain Taijutsu's and then add in the Stealth and Escape classes I'm sure your Shinobi should be as skilled both physically and Mentally for their duty…" Naruto explained and Sarutobi actually smiled, that got things done his way, weakened the Civilians ability to get more useless Ninja into the ranks, while making it SEEM fair… he he he…

"You're a maniacal Genius, Naruto… As for a new age… I'd say around Fifteen, not too old that we lose Ninja, but not so young that their still childish. What do you think?" Sarutobi said with a wide smile then questioned of the blond and didn't see the proud grin on the blonds face for what it really was… _'Hmm… I'm Thirteen, meaning I'll be Sixteen when we Graduate cause I'm a year older than everyone in my class…'_ He also thought to himself idly, wondering how much bigger he'd be by that time…

"Cool. Just don't say I made the idea and the Council will be all for it." Naruto said and Sarutobi inwardly agreed with the blond, the Council would already be in an uproar for him getting back in control of the Academy, he didn't need them getting on his ass about taking the "Demons" advice as well… Danzo would approve however, they used to get along quite well until the Council came along at least…

"Alright Naruto, now then, when can I expect a visit from you next?" Sarutobi said then questioned with a smile and Naruto took a thoughtful look.

"Probably Saturday Jiji, I have a lot of stuff to move after all." Naruto said then mused to himself and the old man nodded his head in agreement before the blond crossed his arms behind his head. "So, see you later Jiji!" With that, Naruto quickly flipped out of his seat and jumped out of the door, his face darkening as he ran down the stairs with an insidious look on his face… it was so easy to use that old fool…

--

TBC…

--


	5. Training

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Gnarl: Well… here we are again Master. What did you need?

Lord Pain: Gnarl! Have the Minions prepare for conquest!

Gnarl: Truly Sire!?

Lord Pain: Yes Gnarl, for tonight I shall unleash HELL onto all my enemies!!

Jester: Hail! Destroyer of Enemies!

Lord Pain: Shut up damn you!!

Jester: Oof!

Gnarl: Ha, please beat him further Sire!

Jester: Oppressors of Free Jester's Speech!! AHHHHH!!!

Lord Pain: THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU JESTER!!!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 4: Training…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Nindo Apartments…)

Naruto walked into his apartment and whistled seeing as the Minions had already cleaned the place out, even somehow bringing both his fridge and stove with them… "Efficient little bastards I'll give 'em that much…" The blond said to himself while walking into his room, turning, then entering the Closet and using the Way-Point gate too appear in the Dark Tower, his things all piled together with his clothes and armor left out of it while they had his bed placed to the side of his throne.

"Sire! You've returned at last!" Came a cry of glee as Gnarl waddled over to him, a new Jester to his Right while what looked like the old Jester, now wearing a tiny white apron with a red cross on the front walked to his left. "This is the new Jester, feel free to kick him around if you wish." Gnarl said while waving to the Jester who held up his Jester-rod and wiggled it around.

"Hail! Savior of the Tower-Heart!" Jester called out while Naruto ignored him and walked forward, noting that he really did need to find a crane for this place if he wanted to fix it up a bit…

"Gnarl, I managed to make sure I'll have a couple years and a plausible excuse for getting stronger in the next four years at the least. What do you recommend we start with?" Naruto stated then questioned while walking to his throne and sitting down.

"Actually Sire I'm somewhat confused with your actions towards the Hokage… while you expertly manipulated the man I find it somewhat strange that you would willingly increase the efficiency of Konoha's Ninja forces… Could you please tell me exactly what we gain from this?" Gnarl explained then questioned while scratching his head and Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Yes Gnarl. Firstly, I'll be able to get stronger without worry. Secondly, the Hokage will obviously be keeping a closer eye on the Academy from now on." Naruto explained and Gnarl seemed confused once more.

"And that helps you how, Sire?" He questioned and Naruto chuckled in his throat.

"Because Gnarl, even if I learn several ancient techniques from the Guilds I still need to understand what they teach in class. With the Hokage monitoring the Academy he'll be watching for signs of favoritism, which if he does, those Teachers are going to have their jobs taken away and possibly even their asses kicked. Secondly, he'll be watching to ensure they help problem cases more thoroughly than prodigies. Prodigies don't need much work, thus he'd want the problem cases, like me, helped out more often." Naruto explained and Gnarl nodded his head slowly while stroking his Beard.

"Well that does help… but it hardly seems good, Sire. Your village has often sent people to attack you, now they'll be able to pay for the skill's of the younger Generation at a substantially lower rate to attempt to assassinate you." Gnarl tried and Naruto actually grinned despite himself.

"Normally Gnarl, you'd be right, however. In light of the fact that the Council was withholding Information from him, the Hokage will have grounds to expel this current council and recreate it with members of his own choosing. Thus eliminating the constant threat to my life in the village, the council members who ordered those assassinations were obviously only wealthy enough to do so because they got bribes from others outside of the council." Naruto explained then took a deep breath before continuing with his long explanation.

"Now that the Village Council no longer has that kind of pull and the new members will see that trying to go behind the Hokage's back is a bad idea, we only have to worry about the Civilian branch getting angry and pooling their remaining funds for some stupid attack, however, with the Minions on my side even if they did this it wouldn't really matter as much. Thus while I've increased the overall effectiveness of the Shinobi I've taken the crutch right out from under the Council. Thus leaving them all more or less helpless. Gnarl, do you have any idea who will be put onto the council?" Naruto explained, then questioned and Gnarl nodded his head slowly.

"Yes Sire, at least if the Village Charter hasn't changed in the past hundred years. I believe the seats go to those who have brought the Village great Honor." Gnarl said and Naruto nodded his head with a smirk.

"I'm actually surprised I remembered that from one of Iruka-Sensei's classes. But that is true, now Gnarl, very few Civilians have recently done anything to bring honor to the Village, thus, Shinobi will be the primary members of the Council again, and once I bring my true plan into action, this will serve me greatly…" Naruto explained with a grin, which was mirrored by Gnarl who then coughed and cleared his throat.

"Sire I thank you for that explanation. Now as for your training I would start with Tai and Kenjutsu, while none of the Minions use it I believe that your lordship would gain a bit from a different style. It would also come in handy should you ever run into some retched monsters on your travels in the future to rebuild the Tower, Sire. Shin should be returning with the scrolls you requested soon. Espio has been studying ever since he got the order so our spy should be ready soon as well." Gnarl suggested then stated with a grin and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, until then. What's the status on the Tower thus far?" Naruto questioned of Gnarl who grumbled under his breath for a few moments.

"Obviously, it's still in a state of disrepair, Sire. Not only that but we've been unable to locate any more of the Tower-Items in the bulk of the Lost Sector… and I felt it would be best to ask for your permission if we wished to search through the rest of Konoha…" Gnarl grumbled with a visible sneer before adding at the end with a low bow and Naruto frowned himself, leaning back into his throne and placing his chin on his fist.

"How about places outside of Konoha we could search? Any new Waypoint Gate's opened?" Naruto questioned and saw a grin on Gnarls face at this.

"Yes sire, we were contacted by the leader of the White Minions known simply as "Stripe"! I haven't heard from one of them in so long I had thought they were all destroyed…" Gnarl mused then shook his head quickly and got back on track. "It seems that they are currently in the Wraith Land's Sire, once a budding village of peace and prosperity…" Gnarl looked like he was going to wretch for a few moments before continuing on with a grin.

"However, the Betrayer tore it asunder, creating numerous spirits which now seek his death in vengeance much like yourself. Also turning the land into a foul, desolate place with nothing left but death and pain!!" Gnarl explained before saying with glee and Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "However, numerous low level Demons and specters are in our way of getting to them. Only the Blues could go into that place and fight with you against those Spectral freaks!" Gnarl said and Naruto grunted before leaning back in his throne.

"Any GOOD news then?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl frowned.

"Yes. I sent several Browns into the forest around Konoha known as the "Forest of Death"; they encountered several Greens being attacked by trolls and Giant Beetles. Although they were too few Browns to retrieve the Green Hive, perhaps Sire could go into the Forest and retrieve our lost Minions and their Hive once he feels he's up to it." Gnarl offered and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Gnarl, what can the Greens do exactly?" Naruto questioned and the aging Minion Master grinned to himself widely.

"The Greens are our 'Stealth Army' Sire, capable of becoming invisible to all senses when they wish it… well, accept smell of course. The Greens tend to smell of rotten fish guts mixed with stinkweed." Gnarl explained and Naruto shivered in disgust from the sounds of what that would smell like.

"Hmm, if we had the Greens they could go looking around Konoha Covertly for any Tower Objects." Naruto mused to himself and Gnarl nodded his head in agreement with his master. "What do you think I'd encounter in the forest Gnarl?" Naruto then questioned and Gnarl clicked his tongue once.

"Most Likely several Trolls and Giant Beetles, sire… They are known to breed in that area after all." Gnarl stated and Naruto wondered why that was before deciding he really didn't care all that much.

"Alright Gnarl, when do you think that Shin will get here so I can start training to get the greens?" Naruto questioned and a shower of sparks over the water at the front of the room alerted him as another Gray walked towards them while carrying numerous Scrolls. He looked like the others; save his clothing which was an old red cap, a small leather vest that looked worn, a loincloth like the other Minions, a pair of worn leather gloves, and some cloth over his feet in place of shoes.

"Master! I brought you your scrolls!" The Gray exclaimed while depositing the scrolls before Naruto, confirming that they were definitely smarter than the Browns at the very least…

"Good work Shin, what scroll is for what?" Gnarl said then questioned and Shin put the scrolls into numerous piles, then walked over to the water gate as two Browns appeared while pushing a wheelbarrow with about a dozen different scrolls.

"I couldn't decide what the Master would want Gnarl, so I brought all of the most powerful and Dangerous Scrolls that I could find!" Shin exclaimed and Gnarl grinned as the Browns tilted the Wheelbarrow up to allow the scrolls to tumble to the floor were Shin moved quickly, placing them all into different piles for record in the future when the library in the private quarters was fixed up… where he would undoubtedly be staying…

"Alright Master, Shin has the scrolls placed into different Piles based on what's in them. What do you wish to start with; Taijutsu or Kenjutsu?" Gnarl questioned motioning to the scrolls in questioned and Naruto frowned before nodding his head.

"Taijutsu, Jiji said we'd need to know a Taijutsu style that wasn't the Academy one to pass. With Kenjutsu it really isn't as immediately necessary seeing as I have a few years to learn it." Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded his head before having Shin move all but the Taijutsu scrolls on the ground so Naruto could look through them for the one he wanted. Naruto rolled his eyes at this before sitting down in front of the pile and folding his legs under him. Pulling out the first Scroll he read it for a few moments before tossing it over his shoulder to hit Jester in the head much to Gnarl and Doc's amusement.

Naruto continued doing this; stopping a few of the Taijutsu styles for a bit longer, before eventually tossing all but the final scroll at Jester behind him… The Three-Stooges all laughing their Asses off as they saw this. "Master, please at least give one a chance before you throw the Scroll at Jester…" Gnarl pleaded half heartedly as he enjoyed it when Jester was hurt, whether it was old or new, some habits were just too hard for an old Minion to break…

"I know Gnarl, but that last batch didn't feel right for some reason…" Naruto murmured then examined this new scroll and looked it over. It was given the title of the "Dark Fist", for an odd reason he felt that he liked the name and read on. Grinning as he saw that this style was basically about beating the opponent in the most brutal, bloody way possible… The blond boy then turned to Gnarl with an evil glint in his eyes and a grin on his lips as he spoke one word. "Bingo." And with that he tossed the scroll to Gnarl, who looked it over and grinned widely seeing what the blond had found.

"Ooh! I like!" Gnarl said with a glint in his single eye before looking to Shin who nodded and walked over to take the Scroll, then rushed down the stairs. "Shin will train you in this Taijutsu style in the Spawning Pit, Sire." Gnarl said and Naruto nodded while preparing to get up only for Gnarl to hold up a single claw. "Before you go Sire, I thought it best that we speak of a few things you should know." Gnarl then said and Naruto nodded with a sigh, he really wanted to learn that Dark Fist thing…

"Well, where do we start Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl sat down while waving Jester and Doc away, the two Grays rushing off to find something to do around the tower as the browns all over the room continued to move rocks and rubble to clear the room as best they could without a crane.

"First of all sire, have you noticed how bright it is outside even though it's the middle of winter? Also how it's like this all around Konoha all year round?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Do you know why that is Sire?" Gnarl questioned and the boy shook his head, he just figured the Hokage's picked a spot like this on purpose… "Truthfully sire, I believe it's because of your rather… uncorrupted… disposition." Gnarl said and Naruto raised a brow towards the Minion Master while scratching his head.

"What does THAT have to do with why it's so nice in Konoha?" He questioned and Gnarl rubbed his head trying to think of the words to explain to Naruto.

"Simple Lord. This Tower is not only linked to you, the Minions, and everything in it… but to the land around it as well!" Gnarl exclaimed and Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. "Exactly, this Tower would be just as bright as you are if it was completed, and so would the land around it!" Gnarl said and Naruto twitched a few times… he was the reason for all the cheer? He was the reason for all the good crops? He was the reason for why everything was so fucking nice in Konoha and they treated him like garbage!?!

"Hell no! How do we change that Gnarl!? I want those bastards in Konoha to be living through Shit storms by the time this tower is back to its full glory!" Naruto said through gritted teeth and Gnarl chuckled to himself before frowning lightly.

"You'll need pure Evil Energy Sire. As you kill evil entities and absorb their own darkness, your Disposition shall shift to a much… darker nature… The Tower shall become darker as well, and once we re-forge your Armor and Forge your Weapons so would it… The land shall also change lord, it would become as death, the plants shall shrivel, the sky shall blacken, and storms will run rampant across the land! Spreading misery and woe to all who live in it!" Gnarl exclaimed before jumping too his feet and Naruto grinned to himself before frowning.

"What about US Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl blinked then thought for a few moments.

"The Tower has it's own food supply, though it is running a bit short as of late, and without the reds we cannot cook anything… though eventually we may even find a brewery for the tower so the Minions could have a permanent boost of Power. And add onto that, that the tower is basically indestructible with the Tower Heart intact, we'd be the only one's not suffering… as well as any you took as slaves, servants, and prisoners of course lord… and your Mistress…" Gnarl explained then mused to himself absently and Naruto frowned.

"Alright, you've mentioned a "Mistress" several times now Gnarl. What exactly IS that?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl snickered to himself before clearing his throat.

"The Mistress of the Tower is the ONLY one who will be able to carry your lordships child. Any other woman in the tower is immune to this as well as unable to carry any others. It's a precaution to insure that there's no possible way for two heirs to come from multiple woman… you can USE servants and the like as much as you please but they will never become pregnant." Gnarl explained before a kind of weird perverted grin came to his face and most of that just went over the blond's head, making Gnarl sigh. "I'll fully explain that after I give you "The Talk", Sire …" Gnarl then said and Naruto nodded his head slowly before taking a thoughtful expression.

"Is there anything else you have to explain to me then Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl stroked his beard for a few moments.

"Not immediately sire, no… but I would like to ask to be allowed control of Espio for a while. I need to check a few things out in your village and once he has finished reading those Stealth scrolls and such, I believe he would be best suited for it." Gnarl questioned then explained his reason and Naruto nodded his consent. "Thank you lord." Gnarl then said with a bow of his head while Naruto slowly got up and headed down into the spawning pit to meet up with Shin.

Looking around, he noticed idly that it seemed far more intact than what it had before with most of the rubble moved while Shin sat over to one side reading the Dark-Fist scroll with a grin on his face. "Shin." Naruto stated as he walked over to the minion and it jumped to its feet and grinned to its master widely.

"Master. I have been reading up on the Dark-Fist style, would you like a summery or to begin training immediately?" Shin said then questioned and Naruto thought about it, before he got his focus he'd rather just get to the training, but it would benefit him if he understood what the style was like…

"Alright Shin, what's the Style about?" Naruto questioned and Shin cleared his throat before opening the scroll.

"The "Dark-Fist" was aptly named this due to the fact it was created by a man of an especially Evil Disposition. Dark-Fist looks like brawling, however it has several techniques added to it in order to add a bit of surprise to it. Dark-Fist was also known for its signature Jutsu, "Chakra Blade Jutsu" in which Chakra was formed over the fist or palm and could literally pierce through flesh and bone like a solid blade, making it especially deadly." Shin began and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Many other "Supplementary" Jutsu were added to the Style by other's who would use it, often times this was Thieves as the style had no finesse, it was merely brute strength combined with unpredictability, and a splash of special techniques that made it very dangerous, Milord…" Shin explained before letting out some air and Naruto began to grin widely.

"Alright, so it's unpredictable, thereby has no real pattern?" Naruto asked and Shin nodded his head to the boy. "It uses primarily brute force in a Brawling type way, so while it's a style the only real thing you have to know is the Specialty Jutsu right?" Naruto questioned and Shin shook his head no.

"There are certain techniques that don't use Chakra as well Sire." He said and Naruto frowned before shrugging his shoulders.

"Still, for a soon to be Overlord, is there a better Style?" Naruto questioned and Shin shook his head with an evil grin on his face.

"No Sire, none at all, that I could find at least. So shall we begin with the training then?" Shin said then questioned of the blond haired boy who gave a quick grin before nodding his head…

--

(??)

Lips were licked as the Betrayer stood over a now dead unicorn; it's precious lifeblood having been drained from it completely. "Not the best of drinks, but it has allowed me to survive all these centuries…" The man mused before kicking the dead unicorn into a stream and then pulling his helmet on over his head, eyes glowing like twin pools of hellfire. "Now I'll need to plan… Gnarl will undoubtedly be making sure this Overlord Survives… he'll be sending Minions out to kill even while his Master doesn't know it… That will be a problem…" The Betrayer mused to himself till a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders.

**"Something wrong darling?"** Came the seductive purr of the Succubus he'd allied with so long ago.

"Perhaps… a new Overlord has finally risen…" The Betrayer stated and the Succubus stiffened before pressing her body against the Far-Fallen-Knights back.

**"Do you think he'll be a problem for us in the future?"** She questioned and The Betrayer scoffed.

"The boy is barely twelve, even WITH Gnarl's aide and the Hero Bloodline I highly doubt he'll survive the trials of becoming the Overlord as I had too…" The Betrayer said boastfully while crossing his arms and glaring into the distance. "What of your armies, and the Drow? Have they allied with us?" The Betrayer questioned and the Succubus giggled while inhaling the former Knights scent.

**"My armies are at your beck and call milord… the Drow are skeptical of you actually being the Overlord of Legend… Maybe we should just destroy them and be done with that whole race…"** The Succubus offered and felt the Betrayer stiffen in her grasp before shaking his head from side to side and cupping his chin.

"No… I did not save those worthless Elvin Women just to destroy their descendants when they worship me as their god… also… there the only Elves that make any damn sense…" The Betrayer stated and the Succubus pouted her lips before smiling and kissing the back of the far-fallen-knights neck.

**"Then what will we do? We can't prove your him without the Minions after all… and even with the Minions, Drow are so paranoid about what to expect from their God, or rather the "True Overlords" revival…"** The Succubus reminded and she saw the ancient mans eyes light up before a dark aura seemed to gather around him.

"Well my pet, why don't we lure this false Overlord of Gnarl's to the Drow at some point. I'm sure they could deal with him and a couple of weakling Minions…" The Betrayer said aloud and the Succubus Queen reared her head back and laughed into the night, filled with glee as she grinned to the man.

**"Darling, how wonderfully twisted… but what if he should survive and the Drow ally with HIM?"** She questioned and the Betrayer merely chuckled, his arms crossing over his chest as an idea came to him.

"Who do the Elves HATE beyond all rational thought and would ally with even the most twisted of warriors to destroy… or rather… a former hero?" The man quipped and the Succubus laughed once more, her four wings curling around herself and the man.

**"The Drow milord… they hate the Drow more than they curse the names of the former hero Oberon Greenhaze and Goldo of the Dwarves…"** She admitted with a twisted grin over her lips and the Betrayer nodded his head.

"As do the Dwarves… We'll gather them together to face this False Overlord of Gnarl's. And once that is done, we will seek out more power! The Beholders and Wraiths of the Desert shall also be a welcome addition to my armies as well… Yes, with all their power combined, it won't matter what this Weakling Overlord does… I shall tear him asunder and reclaim my throne!" The Betrayer said before clenching a fist as the Succubus rubbed her check into his scarf…

**"And then together, we shall rule all of the lands…"** The Succubus said with a giggle and the Betrayer nodded his head to her before laughing to himself…

Hidden from view however, someone else watched this exchange, fanged teeth were gritted as this figure saw what was happening. Wings were stretched outward as the figure flew into the air without a sound… clearly… this True Overlord would need some help in the future if he wanted to become the ruler of all the lands, and she knew just how to help him… after all, it was always best to look out for one's best interests…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Gnarl was waiting when a light plop sounded behind him, and upon turning he was slightly surprised to see a Gray. This one was dressed oddly. It had a black towel wrapped around it's face and head, with a pair of fingerless leather gloves with steel plates over the backs of his forearms and black wrappings covering the rest from view, a small belt around it's waist with armor hanging down from it, spiked knee and elbow pads for more protection, black leather made into armor over it's chest and shoulders, and black wrappings over his feet…

"Does the master require his Spy yet, Gnarl?" Espio questioned emotionlessly and Gnarl grinned widely seeing the Gray as he was.

"Impressive Espio, where did you find that outfit exactly?" Gnarl questioned and Espio was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I found leather and pieces of steel around the Assassins guild Gnarl…" Was all he said and Gnarl nodded his head then frowned.

"Espio, I felt a chill in the wind a moment ago." Gnarl stated and Espio nodded his head to the aging Minion Master.

"As did I, a storm approaches, but when?" Espio stated then questioned calmly, having read how to kill his emotions to complete any mission…

"I don't know when Espio… and though we have years to train the Master, I want you to head out into the village. Seek out any Tower Objects then notify me immediately so we can have some minions bring them back here…" Gnarl ordered and Espio nodded his head once before flipping several times until he landed before the Tower Gate at the foot of the throne room and vanished in a shower of sparks.

Turning to the throne Gnarl frowned while rubbing his Goatee, things were not going quite as smoothly as they had in the past. "No doubt because of the Betrayer…" Gnarl spat out before waddling over to the throne and sitting next to it, crossing his arms while still pulling on his Goatee. "We need to find more of the Tower Objects, only then will Master be strong enough to do away with the Betrayer at last." Gnarl mused to himself then began to think of ways to hasten his Master's training…

--

TBC…

--


	6. Friends?

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Lord Pain: Why won't Jester just Die already!?

Gnarl: He's a Gray Master, you can break his bones, cut him to pieces, and crush him until he's flat as a pancake and he STILL won't die… in fact… it's the same with me…

Giblet: Gnarl cool!

Gubben: But Gnarl mean…

Moldy: Only to Gubben cause Gubben dumb!! HA HA HA!!

Goby: Why all browns so annoying?

Gnarl: Goby seems a tad smarter than the others… I better check to make and sure they didn't use Gray Life Force on the Brown Hive…

Jester: Hail!! Overlord of Cruelty!!

Lord Pain: I SAID DIE JESTER!! NOW OBEY ME AND DIE ALREADY!!

Jester: AHHHHHHH!!!)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 5: Friends…?**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Konoha…)

Naruto walked towards the Academy with a frown, his scarf pulled over his head and in around his mouth as a shroud to keep his face hidden. He was annoyed with today already however, as he'd actually been enjoying learning about the Dark-Fist Taijutsu style from Shin over the weekend… But he guessed he still had to go to that blasted academy in order to keep up appearances for the moment… _"Think of it this way Sire, we can help you cheat if you wish…"_ Gnarl offered and a grin suddenly came to the blond haired youths face while he made it inside the Academy.

Upon reaching the building and then entering into Iruka's classroom, Naruto looked around before moving to the back row and then propping his feet up as the kids talked about graduation in a month, making him smirk to himself as he knew something they didn't…

Looking around, Naruto took inventory of who was who at the moment. Starting with Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had dark sweptback hair with his bangs hanging down to frame his face, pale skin and black eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha Symbol on the back, a pair of off white colored shorts, leg and forearm warmers, and a pair of simple Shinobi Sandals.

Next up, Inuzuka Kiba. He had tan skin and shirt brown hair with feral eyes, and two tribal tattoos on his face. He wore a gray jacket with brown fur on the side of it, with black pants and dark blue Shinobi sandals, a puppy sitting on his head looked to be asleep for the moment. Aburame Shino was next with pale skin, dark sunglasses over his eyes, and spiky brown hair. He wore an off-gray jacket that came up to cover his lower face, a pair of dark Shinobi pants, and a pair of dark-blue Shinobi sandals.

Then came Yamanaka Ino, she was a pale platinum blond, with bright blue eyes and a thin build. She dressed in a purple top and skirt, the top having a short purple scarf with several rings in it, arm warmers, and sarashi-wrappings under her top and skirt as underwear. Haruno Sakura, had pink hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes, as well as a slightly larger than average forehead. She wore black biker shorts, a pair of dark-blue Shinobi sandals, and a red dress with slits down the sides, a white trim and circle at her back and biceps.

Next was Nara Shikamaru, he had his dark hair up in a spiky ponytail like a pineapple, with pale skin and dark eyes. He wore a mesh top with a grey vest with green trim, a pair of brown Shinobi pants and dark-blue Shinobi sandals. Beside of him was one Akimichi Choji, having reddish hair with a light tan to his skin, orange swirls on his cheeks and was very "Big Boned" as his family said. He wore a yellow shirt with the kanji for food on the front, a long blue scarf, green jacket, and a pair of gray Shinobi pants and dark-blue Shinobi sandals.

Then came Hyuuga Hinata, she had dark blue/black hair with a pair of lavender eyes without the pupil, very pale skin and seemed shy. She wore a Tan Coat with fur on the inside and a Hyuuga symbol on one bicep, a pair of black training pants and dark-blue Shinobi sandals… Looking around, Naruto would have continued to take stock of the rest of the non-clan children but was broken from his thoughts when someone entered into the room. Seeing as it was Iruka however, Naruto choose to lean back as he listened to Shin explain more about the Dark-Fist over his link to the tower, relieving his annoyance of having to be there today.

"Hello class." Iruka said with a smile and noticed no one was paying any attention to him and twitched as they just continued conversing amongst one another. "SETTLE DOWN ALREADY!!" He then shouted with his "Big Head no Jutsu" and the students all turned to look at the scarred Chunin. "Alright class, I have some important news, which could be either good or bad depending on just how you take it." Iruka said and Naruto chuckled to himself while imagining how the class would react to three more years of study… not well, he imagined.

"It seems that the Hokage has decided to up the training of all future Genin. As of right now, History will be less important, while we'll be focusing more on actual Shinobi situations you might encounter. Also you will all be required to learn an elemental Jutsu unless your from a clan who have only Taijutsu and Doujutsu, a Taijutsu Style outside of the Academy's, a Supplementary Jutsu, and some amount of Kenjutsu as well." Iruka said and mentally counted down when an explosion of cries against this hit him.

Naruto noticed the vast majority of the class seemed to dislike this. Only Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and of course himself didn't seem to be yelling and screaming about how impossible that was going to be for them… _'Weak fools… I hope they actually do make it to being Genin and are all killed in action…'_ Naruto thought to himself while Gnarl chuckled evilly.

_"If they do make Genin lord, I could arrange that for you."_ He offered and Naruto got a twisted grin on his face, hidden by the cloth over his head and his face…

_'Please do Gnarl, please do…'_ He thought and heard Gnarl laugh happily while Shin came back on, mentioning how to use the Chakra Blade no Jutsu and Naruto paid attention to the tiny Minions words.

"Settle down class." Iruka tried and twitched as the class continued to yell and scream, now to one another, about how unfair this was to them. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ALREADY!!" Iruka suddenly screamed at the tops of his lungs with his teeth gritted and the class was silenced at long last, all of them looking to Iruka with different thoughts going through their minds.

_'Troublesome, though I was wondering when he'd finally explode on them all…'_ Shikamaru thought while looking at the man with one eye.

_'Hnn, why didn't he do that earlier?'_ Sasuke wondered while enjoying the silence while it lasted as he knew someone was going to break it soon enough.

_'Iruka-Sensei is scary when he's mad.'_ Sakura thought with wide eyes towards their normally calm sensei.

_'Holy Shit! I never would have thought he had it in him!'_ Kiba thought to himself while openly gaping at the older Nin.

_'Whoa, did Iruka-Sensei actually say that?'_ Naruto wondered with some amount of surprise in his eyes, he thought that Iruka was always calm… apparently even Iruka's patience had it's limits.

"Now then everyone, you'll all be happy to know that our classes shall not be changing. I'll be your sensei for the next couple years while Mizuki has been pulled back for further training. Unfortunately for him, Chunin standards were also heavily pushed forward…" Iruka said then explained with a grimace and Naruto grinned, he never really like that silver haired pretty boy anyways. "Now then, does anyone have any questions?" Iruka questioned and Shikamaru lazily raised a hand up and the man nodded to him.

"Whose he?" Shikamaru questioned pointing to Naruto as he sat with his legs crossed over one another on top of the table and his arms crossed as well.

"Hmm?" Iruka wondered after seeing him then checked his list of students, stopping when he didn't see Naruto around and openly gaped. "Naruto!?" He demanded with wide eyes and the blond chuckled lightly. This made all heads turn to the blond haired boy who then reached up and pulled his scarf down before crossing his arms behind his head with his eyes squinted.

"Yo…" Naruto then said with a shit eating grin and Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning and thinking of what supplementary Jutsu he'd learn before their finals…

"Wait! How did Naruto get those clothes?" Kiba wondered aloud as he knew for a FACT those didn't smell like normal Shinobi gear, they smelled older, worn in even, and the stench of blood and death was covering them… well they could be hand-me-downs or something but somehow he doubted it.

"I found them in my new place Dog Breath." Naruto said and Iruka frowned slightly to himself, the Academy was to be notified whenever a student Changed locations so they could keep better track of them, and if Naruto DID move, then why exactly weren't they informed?

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed at Naruto's barb and the blond then leaned back into his seat with that same "Smile of an Idiot" on his face.

"Baka! Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura shouted at the blond, everyone mentally and physically preparing for him to whine about it, only for him to open a glowing blue eye then roll it and lean further back in his seat, breathing lightly.

"Alright class, settle down now so we can begin today's lesson!" Iruka ordered and the class all groaned before settling while Sakura looked shaken for some reason and Naruto actually smirked to himself. _'So I was right, I'm her tether to reality. If I change her perception of everything around her does also… man that's weird, however it may also be slightly entertaining…'_ The blond thought to himself then heard his name and looked to Iruka. "I'd like to speak with you after Class Naruto." The man said simply and Naruto shrugged before yawning and listening to both Iruka and Shin, well… really Gnarl was listening to Iruka, Naruto was listening to Shin for more info on the Dark-Fist.

--

(??)

Espio was skulking in the shadows of Konoha, using the most basic of stealth arts that didn't involve Chakra he was slightly amazed, and disgusted by how easy this was. _'Note to self, tell the Master how affective old fashioned Stealth arts were to this new age crap all these Ninja are using.'_ Espio thought to himself, though it seemed Gnarl heard him, and then moved further down the streets, using his spiked elbow and kneepads to climb up vertical walls without grips.

Coming to the roof of a building, Espio slinked forward and looked down over the side of the building to see the market of Konoha. His eyes scanning for anything that resembled a Tower Object he saw a few trinkets that looked like the Former Mistress Velvets, but nothing of any real importance… Frowning to himself, Espio slinked along the roof of the building, soon coming to the edge he unraveled a rope from around him and tossed a hook to the other side.

Swinging over to the next building Espio lowered himself slowly and touched down into another alley. As soon as he did he placed his back against the wall and closed his eyes as a human walked passed him. Sighing in relief, Espio pulled on his Rope/hook and watched as it fell down before catching the hook. Rewinding it around himself, Espio took off once more into the shadows, slinking too and fro like the master thieves and assassins of old. Espio soon found an old waypoint-gate and touched it, allowing the Dark-Tower to reconnect with the gate and a brown appeared.

"What you need Espio?" The Brown questioned and Espio rolled his eyes.

"Tell Gnarl to focus on the master. I'll come back to this gate if I find anything and report it all. I'm making a couple maps of the city as well. Just incase we ever need to plan out an invasion or something." Espio ordered and with an OKAY the brown went back to speak with Gnarl while Espio shook his head. "Why oh great creator did you make the browns so stupid?" He wondered before deciding that didn't matter and rushed into the alleyways, heading down one he stopped when he felt something in his bones.

Twisting his body to the side, he jumped up to a window and looked around inside of a building and felt his eyes widen. _'The Steel Smelter!' _He thought with some great amount of surprise and marked it on his map. However, upon reflection Espio looked back inside the place and frowned seeing a human was using the smelter to create weapons and armor for the Ninja… lazy good for nothing peasant… _'The Smelter is safe for now, and we cannot rush in there without a way to retrieve the smelter from the humans… I'll have to speak with Gnarl and the Master about a plan.'_ Espio thought to himself before rushing off deeper into the City once more to seek out more easily obtained Tower Objects…

--

(Ninja Academy…)

Naruto had one eye closed as he walked out to lunch, looked around then walked off to sit by himself in the shade of a tree. Sitting down, the blond yawned and crossed his arms behind his head with a slight smirk. Feeling something, he opened his eyes to see Sakura was looking at him strangely. "What?" He questioned and Sakura nearly yelped before calming down looking at him with a raised brow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-Baka?" She questioned and Naruto nearly laughed at what sounded like a joke at first, but the serious look she was giving him annoyed and angered the blond greatly.

"I AM Naruto…" The said boy stated and Sakura crouched and looked him in the eye for some reason.

"No way! Naruto doesn't disrespect me! Naruto doesn't have a fashion Sense! And Naruto doesn't have glowing eyes!" Sakura stated and Naruto had to think quickly unless he wanted someone to grow suspicious of his changes.

"Actually I did, I just always used to squint so no one would notice." Naruto stated flatly, it was partly true that he started Squinting a lot when his eyes started to glow after all… "As for disrespecting you, I kind of figured that you didn't want me around you in the first place. And as for the clothes and new style, I just never felt like changing them, these are comfy, casual, and look pretty damn good." Naruto stated then leaned back with a yawn, closing his eyes while Sakura openly gaped at the blond before jerkily moving back towards the seat at her table.

_'Man she's smart but stupid, I bet she thinks I'm some kind of a Doppelganger or something… hey wait a second, do those actually exist Gnarl?'_ Naruto thought then questioned of the Aging Minion Master back at the Tower.

_"Yes Sire, they do. I believe they make their home in the dark mountains to the south of Konoha. Once we've explored the forest some more and recovered the Greens we should be able to go there if you wish to procure the Doppelgangers as some form of slaves or warriors."_ Gnarl said then offered and Naruto allowed himself to think on it for a bit before frowning to himself.

_'Maybe. But I'll think more on that after we actually get the greens home safely Gnarl…'_ Naruto stated and heard an agreement from Gnarl as well as him saying something about keeping their Priorities straight.

"Hey Dobe." Came a familiar voice and Naruto looked with one eye to Sasuke.

"What?" He asked and Sasuke sat next to him.

"This seat taken?" He quipped and Naruto shrugged.

"Free country isn't it." He said and then inwardly grinned. _'For now at least…'_ He thought while Sasuke sat next to him and then looked around the field with an obvious disgust.

"Their all weak and pathetic, aren't they?" He stated then questioned and Naruto raised a brow before scoffing.

"No. Only most are. Kiba's Taijutsu is at least on par with your own; Shikamaru is a genius that has absolutely no motivation to do anything. Ino's mind-walking skills make her very dangerous. Hinata has some skill, but no confidence to use it. Shino is so quiet he could sneak up on anyone, making him perfect as an assassin. Choji is like Shikamaru in being unmotivated, but if he were to actually do something I could bet he'd be dangerous. Sakura is last in the list of "Not Weak" members of this class, she has some brains, and a bit of book skill, and if she could get passed her crush and apply herself she might actually make something of herself…" Naruto explained without even thinking and Sasuke was fairly impressed by the analyses of their classmates.

"And me?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto thought for a few moments.

"You have above average Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, your Genjutsu is also above average. No Kenjutsu that I know of and definitely no Kinjutsu. Other than that, your skills in the normal Shinobi arts are about average, however your quick to lose your temper if someone hits the right buttons. This will eventually lead to your defeat, as when you get angry you also tend to get sloppy. Another flaw is your inability to accept help from others, while it's admirable to want to grow stronger on your own, even the most powerful of beings will often have help from someone, or something." Naruto said then leaned back as he sent a message to Gnarl…

'_Like you and all the other Minions are helping me with my own plans, Gnarl…'_ The blond thought and heard several of the Minions say it was their pleasure to serve the Overlord before Gnarl actually spoke himself.

_"Why thank you sire, but no thanks or praise are needed, we are happy to be of service to you."_ He heard Gnarl said and smiled slightly while looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The boy didn't seem angry; instead he seemed thoughtful, almost like he was considering something.

"So I get angry easy, and I should accept I'll need help in some things then." Sasuke mused to himself while grimacing to himself; changing that would require a lot of time, and a lot of freaking work. "What about you? Where do YOU rank in this group?" Sasuke questioned, curious of the blonds sudden burst of intellect and his ability to spot out talents and flaws.

"Where to start exactly?" Naruto questioned while scratching his chin in thought, eyes closed before he suddenly snapped his fingers. "My Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu are all below average due mostly to having absolutely no help from anyone in understanding the basics of those arts. While I'm not the brightest of the bunch, as you've probably guessed it was mostly an act so I could better learn the skills of those around the school for future reference if I was put on a team with them. I planned on it being only a month before we graduated, however it seems as if that went down the drain so I decided to screw it and just be myself." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head, understanding how that might help someone in a team…

"Impressive, so you're not a Dobe after all…" Sasuke said mostly to himself and Naruto resisted the urge to say NOW he wasn't.

"Not really…" Naruto said simply before groaning as the bell rang and he got up.

"Hey, in class I'd like you to sit next to me." Sasuke stated and Naruto looked at him with a raised brow. "If you take the seat, it keeps Sakura and Ino away from me… and I need to work on my people skills some." Sasuke stated and Naruto resisted the urge to say a long duh to the Uchiha before walking back into the Academy…

--

(??)

Espio landed with the grace of a cat while looking around. He'd found another Minion Cache in the city, hidden just behind a large dumpster and marked it down on his map so they could get it later. He'd found a Domination Spell as well on the Hokage tower, hidden just beneath one of its numerous spikes. Espio frowned as he looked for any more Tower Objects just lying around the city. Flipping around Espio looked to a clearing and saw a Health-Column; the Dark Gray column with a red jewel and red veins covering it was glowing ever so slightly.

Smirking to himself and marking that on his map, Espio then jumped back and away from the column and landed in the shadows. Looking over his options, Espio decided it would be best to inform Gnarl of what he had found thus far before he would think of Continuing on. Then Gnarl would possibly have the Master take a couple Minions to reclaim the Smelter at a later time, preferably still sometime that very day if at all possible. Looking around the shadows Espio crouched then shot off heading for the nearest Waypoint gate on his map so he could report to Gnarl his findings…

--

(Konoha Academy…)

Naruto was waiting patiently for the school day to finally end so he could get back to the tower and to training in using the "Dark-Fist" with Jester as his punching bag… _'I got to admit, for some reason it's pretty fun to beat living the shit out of him…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a diabolical smirk nearly splitting his face open before he heard the final bell ring and got up, only to stop when he remembered that Iruka wanted to talk to him about something…

"Naruto, come over here." Iruka said and Naruto sighed, before walking over and sitting before the man, one eye closed.

"What do ya need Iruka-Sensei?" The blond questioned with his fake smile back on and Iruka smiled down to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you really moved. And if you did why hasn't the school been informed of its location?" Iruka questioned and Naruto leaned his head back while trying to think of an answer.

"Well, you see Iruka-Sensei. In the past people would always steal my stuff. So I figured if no one knows where I live, no one can take my stuff away from me." Naruto explained simply and Iruka frowned slightly, unlike the Hokage, he knew who would steal the blonds stuff, unfortunately their was simply too many of them to name.

"Well alright Naruto, does the Hokage at least know where you live?" Iruka questioned and Naruto yawned once.

"No. I don't want to be bothered sometimes Sensei, sometimes I like to be alone and Think." Naruto said and Iruka was about to say something until Naruto finished his explanation. "But Jiji said that it was Okay, so long as I visit him once a week to check on me." Naruto said and Iruka blinked before letting out a sigh.

"Alright Naruto, if it's okay with the Hokage. Just don't become a recluse or something Naruto. I worry about you." The man said and Naruto nodded his head slowly before saying goodbye and exiting the room, finding Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Think I could stay with you to escape the Fan girls?" He asked and Naruto snorted before smirking.

"What part of Secret don't you understand?" He then quipped and Sasuke grunted out once before both boys exited the building… heading off to their homes…

--

TBC…

--


	7. Upgrade

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Doc: My oh my… Master really did a number on Jester…

Gnarl: So?

Doc: Now we don't have a Jester to beat on for a while…

Gnarl: What!? NOOOO!!!

Goby: Gnarl Weird…

Giblet: Goby Weird, Goby say weird things…

Gubben: Where Master?

Grubber: Master is destroying things.

Moldy: Why we no get have fun too?!

Espio: Because Master needs his freedom from you foolish Browns every now and again.

Gnarl: Well Said Espio…)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 6: Upgrade…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Konoha…)

Naruto was walking through Konoha, whistling to himself while trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was trying to follow him to his new home… _"Master… it's still following you…"_ Gnarl grumbled, obviously annoyed while Naruto nodded his head once, turning down an alley and walking calmly.

_'I know Gnarl, can't be helped. Fortunately for me however I know almost every back alley and street in Konoha…'_ The blond haired Overlord replied to his Minion Master while turning down another alley while Sasuke followed him with a frown. _'Wonder which route I should take to loose him… the old Maze? No, don't want him getting lost in that place…'_ Naruto wondered to himself then blinked as he heard a chuckle from Gnarl for some reason.

_"Master, use a Waypoint Gate, normal humans can't see them unlike you sire!"_ Gnarl stated and Naruto grinned before frowning, as he didn't know where one was… _"Take a left, then a right and then go forward to an old dumpster and you'll see it sire, Espio found that one…"_ Gnarl stated and Naruto minutely nodded to the Minion Master, turning as Gnarl told him then saw the Waypoint Gate and walked onto it, thinking of the Tower he vanished in a shower of Sparks.

Sasuke saw this and openly gaped, rushing over to the area Naruto disappeared at he felt around for a button or switch then checked for a seal only to scowl when he couldn't find one. Feeling the wall to ensure it wasn't a Genjutsu of some kind Sasuke frowned once more before turning on his heel and walking off… seemed he was going to have to be a tad sneakier if he wanted to know where Naruto's home really was…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared to find Gnarl looking with Shin and Espio at a piece of Paper that looked to be a map of Konoha. "Master!" Gnarl exclaimed before waving the blond over with a claw. The boy merely blinked seeing this then walked over to the three Grays and looked down at what they all seemed so intent about. It was a map, of Konoha to be precise, with numerous drawings over it and Gnarl and them seemed to be looking at a strange rectangular drawing…

"What's going on Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grunted while pulling on his Goatee.

"It seems we've found the first Tower Smelter Sire…" He said and Naruto blinked before raising a brow towards his Minion Master once more.

"How is that a problem Gnarl, just have a couple Minions go get it…" Naruto said flatly and Gnarl frowned deeply in response.

"Unfortunately sire, the problem entails the fact that some Peasants have taken possession of the Smelter… by a Ninja supplier if I'm not mistaken…" Gnarl said and Naruto grimaced to himself. If they went and stole the Smelter there would be hell to pay, the man would possibly report it to the Hokage, leading to a search for it…

"Alright, so if we want to stay low key we need to get it back without confrontation…" Naruto surmised and Gnarl nodded his head, Shin and Espio concurring with that assumption. "Perhaps we can arrange for the Overlord to visit this place and let this 'Peasant' know whose property he has…" Naruto offered and Gnarl grinned toothily before nodding his head. "Get a troop of Browns ready then Gnarl… I need to get my armor on…" Naruto said while walking over to his large stack of belongings and began to pull on his armor and Hittai-Ate on, a couple of Browns rushing over aided the young Overlord in this and soon the imposing figure of the Overlord stood in Naruto's place…

"You look as magnificent and powerful as ever sire!" Gnarl complimented while Naruto merely nodded then walked over to look down into the water.

"Gnarl, where should I appear?" Naruto questioned while ten Browns appeared at his side, followed closely by his spy, Espio.

"Espio will lead you lord. I'm not quite the Bastion of Evil and decadence I once was… I can't stand it when the air is filled with life and joy… Yuk…" Gnarl grumbled and Naruto nodded once while the twelve vanished in a shower of sparks once more. "Giblet!" Gnarl screeched and a Brown ran over to him. Giblet was now wearing something however. He had on Brown leather over his chest like a shirt, a brown loincloth, brown thigh armor hanging down from a belt, Thick brown Leather gloves, armor over his shoulders, spiked knee pads with a metal plate over the top of his right foot. Last he wore a mask over his face made from steel with a simple strap around the back of his head and yellow lenses before his eyes.

"Yes Gnarl?" Giblet questioned with a salute, hitting himself in the head and then shaking himself.

"Giblet, you'll be our Forge-Master again once the Master returns." Gnarl stated simply and Giblet nodded before shouting and then rushing to clear the way to the Armory so he could do his job. Gnarl smirked seeing the Minion doing his job, a couple more Browns helping him, while Goby stood before the archway to the arena in a similar outfit to Giblets, only with fingerless gloves, armor over his forearms, and a metal helmet that resembled one of the Overlords only without the horns.

"I wonder what kind of weapons the Master has in mind?" Gnarl suddenly questioned before laughing evilly to himself as he thought of the many sharp pointy things he'd love for the master to use on Jester…

--

(Konoha Alleys…)

Naruto and his troop of Minions appeared, Espio rushing forward before beckoning the young Overlord to follow. "Minions, lets go…" Naruto said and the Browns all cheered a loud "For the Overlord" before rushing after Espio, making the boy shake his head before following the path of destruction the little devils left in their wake. One of the Minions soon came to Naruto with some Money in a sack and Naruto chuckled lightly while placing that inside his armor for safe keeping.

Naruto soon found the rest of the minions; all of them were in front of a door with Espio sitting with his Legs in a lotus position. "It's inside here Master…" Espio said simply before placing his hands above his knees and breathing in, then out…

"Right. Minions, to me." Naruto said and the Browns all gathered behind the blond in a pyramid formation. Rolling his eyes, Naruto then looked at the door and Espio merely tapped on it once and it swung open… "How did you do that?" Naruto questioned and Espio produced a Lock-Pick set from his clothes before retuning it to its place… "Nice…" Naruto admitted getting a nod from Espio as the blond then walked into the building, and looked around, instantly noting a strange aura around a large object.

It was massive, reaching up to at least seven feet high with a shield shaped object on the front with a single blue gem, the object then had a circular depression in the center of it's form, while the upper portion had gold formed into an intricate design at several points all along the top of it…

_"Aha! That truly is the Steel Smelter Sire! I'm not surprised these Lazy Peasants have it either. The Tower's Smelters are unique, being able to forge anything so long as you know what it looks like. However, with you Sire we will be able to forge Items that reflect your very Soul! Making you weapons that could cut through solid stone or even tear flesh off the bones of your enemies!!"_ Gnarl said with an evil laugh at the end and Naruto whistled at that little tidbit before making the Minions hide when a door opened.

"Tenten, go on to bed I'll be back after I check on the forge." The voice of a man came before appearing in the room and making Naruto pale under his armor…

The man was huge, easily 6.5 feet tall with Muscles that looked able to bend solid steel easily and extremely broad shoulders; his hair was dark brown and reached to the middle of his neck, with hair down his forearms, a five-o'clock shadow on his lower face and chocolate brown eyes… He was dressed in a white shirt with a blacksmith's apron, sturdy gloves and boots, and a pair of brown pants…

_'holy shit…'_ Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes before trying to remind himself HE was the Overlord… though this guy did lord over him with his massive height that was for sure.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man then demanded in a hushed tone, confusing Naruto before remembering he was talking to someone named Tenten, probably his daughter or something from the way he spoke.

_"Sire, if you wish I can help you with this, repeat what I say and I'm sure you'll do just fine."_ Gnarl stated quickly and Naruto readily agreed before taking in a breath and speaking as Gnarl told him too.

"I am known Simply as the Overlord. And I believe you have something that belongs to me and my family." Naruto stated and the man crossed his massive arms, muscles tensing and intimidating the poor blond further.

"Overlord eh? Ain't you a little short to "Lord Over" anything Kid… and keep it down, my daughter's trying to sleep…" The man stated and Naruto twitched at the barb to his height, narrowing his eyes on the man in response.

"This object is my family's steel Smelter, and you will return it to me." Naruto stated flatly and the man narrowed his eyes on the kid.

"How do I know that? You could just be a competitors kid trying to steal my secret Smelter." The man stated and Naruto clenched his fists and tensed his own body.

"The Smelter acts on thoughts, you need only think of something and it will be created." Naruto stated flatly and saw the man open his eyes wide in shock before frowning deeply.

"Alright, so you know the secret of the Smelter, that's for sure…" He admitted and Naruto nodded his head to the man. "But that isn't enough to prove it's yours. I got this Smelter from a man almost Twelve years ago. What was his name?" The man stated and heard a growl from the blond.

"That… MAN! Was the one who slaughtered my mother and the rest of my family before he looted our tower and stole our smelter!" Naruto stated out in a hiss and the giant before him seemed to narrow his eyes before sighing.

"You're not lying, I can tell that much…" He mumbled, truthfully, he didn't know the man's name anyways, he was just trying to stall for time to think of a way to scare the "Business Competitors" kid off without hurting him, but if he wasn't a competitors kid then… "Alright, if the Smelter really belongs to your family you can have it back. Your headband has the same symbol as the Smelter anyways." The man said and Naruto looked at the Smelter and noticed the tri-swirl symbol was indeed on it.

_"Well that was easier than expected, oh well Master, now bring the Smelter to the tower so we can begin to re-forge your armor!"_ Gnarl said and yet Naruto frowned in thought to himself.

"What do you use the Smelter for?" The blond questioned of the burly man who looked at him with a raised brow.

_"Master! What are you doing?!"_ Gnarl demanded and Naruto frowned under his mask.

_'Think Gnarl. We need money if we're going to have our little empire grow. I doubt that has changed since the Old Days and this is an easy way to have a steady income…'_ Was all the blond said in reply to the aging Minion Master.

_"Hmm, yes… your right Sire, forgive me for my arrogance, I sometimes forget that even Evil needs funding. But with this human as a sort of servant, selling our wares we will have a steady stream of income… Sire, if you must do this, spice the deal up and tell him about the other two Smelters, they are for Durium and Arcanium, Durium is a strong but heavy metal that can take allot of punishment. Arcanium is a powerful metal capable of channeling Magic and yet is also lighter than air."_ Gnarl said then offered and an idea came to the blond who smirked to himself.

"My family are Weapon Smiths, but we lost a lot during the last Shinobi war. I was the only one left so I had to try and make weapons on my own. But without any real training I wasn't able to make the high-grade weapons my Father and Grandfather used to make… But that's when the man came to me with this Smelter. He sold it too me and told me of it's power, he said with it I could make any kind of weapon I could imagine in the finest grade imaginable, he even let me test it… so I bought it and I've used it to keep myself, and my daughter Tenten both in clothes, fed, and under a roof…" The man explained and Naruto cupped then rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Say I supply you with these weapons, would you be willing to cut a deal with me?" Naruto questioned and the man looked at him oddly.

"What kind of deal?" He questioned and Naruto smirked beneath his mask.

"I shall supply you with the same weapons you use already. In exchange I ask only for twenty-five percent of the profits, while not asking for anything for the illegal use of my families Smelter over the past several years. Also, I'll add in weapons made from two metals you don't ALREADY have here." The blond Overlord said then added and saw the man raise a brow in interest.

"What are the properties of these Metals then?" He questioned and Naruto chuckled darkly to himself.

"First off is Durium, it is a dense metal built for taking punishment. While somewhat heavy it is better than steel for making durable armor. Then there's Arcanium, a very powerful and lightweight Metal that can channel Chakra naturally, it makes the best armor and weapons one can ever imagine. And for a mere fifty percent of the profits from these Metals once I have the Smelters, you can be the only supplier in all of Hi-no-Kuni, or anywhere else for that matter, to have them." Naruto stated and saw the man's eyes widen before taking a calculating expression and then nodded his head quickly.

"Alright, but I'd like to know one thing, the guy I got that Smelter from said he obtained it from…" The man started only to stop once he heard a growl from Naruto.

"That Man is a Traitor! My family allowed him some power, it went to his head and he demanded more! When we banished him he returned to destroy us again, and again, and again! Witling us down until there were barely any of us left! My mother was the last one of us, and he murdered her when I was still very young… a vassal was the one who told me of the Smelter and it's properties…" Naruto explained while giving a realistic scenario to what happened to his family as apposed to the man being a centuries old warrior with a grudge for a Tower banishing him…

"Oh, bastards like that make me sick… Anyways, I'm Higorashi Sanosuke, but most just call me Sano, at least everyone else does." Sano said and then added with a warm smile and Naruto nodded his head slowly to the man. "Now, if you'll need any help with the Smelter." Sano started only for Naruto to chuckle and snap his fingers, the Browns gathering and then rushing over to the Smelter, moving it out of the building with surprising Speed. "Never mind" Sano said with a quite a bit of surprise and then Naruto frowned.

"Yes. I will have one of these Minions come to you once a month to check on what you need. Will that be adequate?" Naruto said then questioned and Sano nodded his head with a smile. "Good, and Sano-San, would you perhaps know of the location of a Crane? My family's ancestral home was a tower in our lands. That man has picked the Tower apart, scattering many of the objects we once treasured to the four winds around the Shinobi Nations. But a crane would be most useful in moving debris for my minions however." Naruto questioned then explained and saw a frown on Sano's face.

"The more you talk, the more I believe you, and the fact you probably could have stolen the Smelter from me if you had waited also helps your case. As for a crane, I think there's one in the Forest of Death, it's near a tower they finished repairing a few months ago. But there's been reports of Bandits in that area so I wouldn't suggest going down there Kid." Sano said and Naruto frowned to himself.

"More of my families belongings are in that Forest anyways Sano-San, it is my duty to reclaim my families belongings and then rebuild our ancestral home." And with that Naruto stepped back and out of the house leaving Sano behind as he then vanished, Gnarl bringing him back to the tower.

--

(Dark Tower…)

"Hail!" Naruto heard Jester exclaim as he walked into the Throne room to see the way to the Armory was left unblocked at last. "Wielder of Steel!" Jester then called out while shaking his Jester rod and Naruto ignored him and walked over to Gnarl.

"Master, I am pleased to announce that we have reopened the Tower Forge." Gnarl said before pointing the way to the Forge, a minion with a Forge hammer and goggles in front of it. "Giblet has been promoted to Forge Master Sire. He will be taking care of reproducing the weapons that the Peasant in the village wants as well as your own personal Armor and weapons." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head. "For now, I believe we should do something about your Armor…" Gnarl then said and walked down into the forge, waving Naruto down with him as the blond followed at a sedate pace.

Entering the Forge The blond Overlord noticed that there was a lot of Ruble on the way down. "Bare with the Rubble for now Sire, we still need a crane to move most of it…" Gnarl said with a shake of his head as the blond frowned to himself obviously annoyed. Naruto then saw a strange pedestal at his side with a rotating object in the center and two closets, one to either side of the rotating object. "This is your Armory Sire. Where we store all your spare Weapons and Armor." Gnarl explained simply before moving over to the main Forge, the Steel Smelter in place as Naruto saw Giblet rush over and then bow.

"Master, need blood!" Giblet said and Naruto looked to Gnarl with wide eyes only to see the minion master grin.

"We need you to first remove your Armor and Forehead Protector." He said and Naruto did as told, quickly getting out of the leather armor and then untying the headband before dropping them to the ground. Once this was done Gnarl quickly ordered Giblet to take the armor and Re-Forge it with the Hittai-Ate. Giblet did as told before carrying the armor and tossing it into the Smelter.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Naruto demanded and Gnarl made a placating motion to the blond Overlord.

"Calm down Sire, we are reforming the armor. While it is Leather, it will not be harmed due to its magical nature, also there is Metal weaved inside of it we need to change. However, we also need some of your blood for the Armor and weapons in the future to be bonded with you." Gnarl explained then said with a thoughtful tone and Naruto looked at the Minion Master with a worried look.

"Why?" He questioned and Gnarl grinned widely.

"Simple really Master, once your Armor and Weaponry is bonded to you, it will be able to repair itself by using your Mana, or rather your "Chakra" to heal itself so you won't ever need new Armor. The Mesh Underlay of the Leather you wear can easily be replaced after all…" Gnarl explained then pointed to a hand shaped depression on the wall next to the Smelter. Looking at the Minion Master strangely Naruto walked forward and put his hand on it, only to grimace and shout in pain as his hand was cut open.

Blood flowed from the wound and into a vial in the wall of the room, filling to the brim before Naruto was able to pull his hand from the Depression. "That fucking hurt!" Naruto said with an angry scowl while looking down at his hand.

"Yes Sire, I am sorry for that but the blood is necessary for the Smelting Process…" Gnarl stated then turned to the Smelter as he and Naruto watched as a single Brown Minion jump into the Smelter and to its death…

"Why did that brown just do that?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl chuckled.

"The Smelter requires the Life Force of your Minions to properly function to enchant armor and weapons Sire. If they DIDN'T jump into the Smelter your armor and your weapons would be as common as a Peasants. Besides that, your Minions will gladly give their lives up for you, Sire… Their very loyal…" Gnarl said then whispered and Naruto frowned.

"And stupid." He said and Gnarl nodded his head in agreement.

"That too." Gnarl Admitted as the Smelter began to shake, making the blond take a step back as hot metal poured from the Smelter, his Leather armor glowing hot also flowing out of it, only now it seemed different. It was the same black and red leather as before, but somehow it suddenly looked like it was brand new!

"Don't touch those yet Sire, after the Smelter is finished we need to wait for them to cool down. I'd suggest getting some rest. It is getting rather late after all and you still have to maintain appearances in that Academy of yours. Your Weapons will take longer to Forge Sire, but we will forge one of each for now, just so we know what kind you can use." Gnarl said as Giblet used a pair of large pliers to move the leather armor over to the side and then down.

"What do you mean "What kind you can use", Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned widely to his Master.

"Well Sire, simply put, the weapons forged here are based after your creativity, several past overlords had three, maybe four options while others had numerous. Depending on that you could have any number of Weapons to choose from. Also, the Blood we needed wasn't merely for the purpose of bonding the Armor to you Sire. It also changes the Armor to suit yourself, also adding an enchantment to the Armor making it align to you as you change. Growing darker as you do or brighter as you do depending on your disposition." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned in thought wondering why he'd need armor that would change like that? "Also lord, as you gain allies or even cultural Artifacts from creatures like the Elves, we'll be able to add on new Forging Options for certain kinds of weapons or armor." Gnarl then said and Naruto nodded his head slowly, before then turning and walking back upstairs to his throne room so he could get some sleep…

--

TBC…

--


	8. Bandit Camp

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Jester: I'm back!!

Gnarl: Finally! Now get over here so I can pummel you!!

Lord Pain: Get in Line Gnarl!

Giblet: I want hurt Hims!!

Moldy: Me Too's!

Gubben: Attack!!

Goby: Why I related to them?

Grubber: Goby Friend!!

Goby: GO AWAY!!

Doc: I'm so glad that's not me getting pummeled anymore…)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 7: Bandit Camp…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

**_Demon Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Konoha…)

Naruto had decided to wait on going after the Greens and the Crane, why? For a great many reasons Actually. First off, in a month he was to have a weeklong break from school, and he didn't know how long it would take to get to the crane. Second, the Greens obviously weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Third, He had to wait on his weapons and armor cooling. Fourth, Gnarl was adamant about him picking out his new weapons and they would take time to forge. And LAST, he was taking a break to wait for Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku to get back from a trip to Rice country, that had been half a month ago and he was starting to worry…

Now however, Naruto was exiting class with Sasuke at his side as the two ventured home once more. It was finally time for their weeklong break, so Naruto could go and find the Greens and a crane in the Forest of Death. While Sasuke saw this as his last chance until School started back up to find Naruto's home. The black haired boy was becoming Sneaky in his tactics of trying to find where Naruto's home was. But if the blond didn't vanish into thin air, he'd seem to jump onto roofs and then disappear… okay so he basically always vanished but with the roofs he could have jumped down into an alley or something like that.

However, today Sasuke felt he had a foolproof plan for finding Naruto's supposed "Secret Fortress" as over the passed month, Naruto would tell stories he'd found in an old library in his new home. The Stories were of much debate between the children of Konoha, but also the Teens, and even some of the Shinobi of the Village debated their existence or not. The Stories centered on the time of Konoha's founding, how at one time they had even had four "Guilds". And while everyone knew of them to some extent, Naruto's stories spoke of stuff no one had known about the guilds and their powers.

Like the Fighters Guild having Specially made Gauntlets and Armor for increasing the effectiveness of Taijutsu. Boots made of solid-steel with blades that weighed barely a few pounds. Helmets that could block even the mightiest blows from a Zanbatou. And Swords and Shields that were heralded for having the strength and fortitude to bring men down to their knees.

Then their was the now revered amongst Shinobi Assassins guild. How they were able to become one with the night and walk into guarded facilities without a care in the world. How they even had specially made armor that could help people blend into the Shadows around them. How there were weapons in the Assassins Guild that could kill a man with a single strike!

Then, in the Thieves Guild, how they held stealth and infiltration Techniques beyond anything seen since they were closed. How a single Thief in the days of old could sneak into large well-protected Military Instillations then steal whatever they wanted. Or, how they supposedly were so skilled they could increase their eyesight, hearing, and even their speed without the use of Chakra!

Then, there was the now Legendary Sages Guild. How they held techniques that could summon the spirits of Nature to their beck and call. How they could blacken the sun and cause the earth to shake and bend to their will without Hand signs or Jutsu. How they were so wise they even discovered the secret to Immortality itself…

All of Konoha had heard the numerous Stories about the many guilds of old… and Sasuke knew Naruto had the location of the Guilds Somewhere and wanted to know where they were… Following the blond Sasuke briefly shivered as even as it was beginning to become spring, the snow had continued. This was odd for everyone in Konoha, as they normally had very short winters and this one seemed to be harsher and harsher as the days went by…

Naruto himself was having a blast! The Cold weather was a reflection of him becoming more and more cold with each passing day. The land was slowly starting to reflect Naruto's disposition… and yet the Blond was learning to love the fucking cold! It was soo much fun tormenting the Villagers as he had been lately with all those rumors of the Guild Halls. Spreading the rumors of the Guilds was just to cause a little disorder around the Village. After all, who could resist looking for the ancient powers that the Guild once held…

Ironically, there was a reason Naruto was spreading said rumors, much to Gnarl's annoyance of course. The reason just happened to be that he wanted to entice the people of the world to join with the Overlord. After all, who in their right mind would willingly go and fight an immortal warrior with a legion of soldiers? All right, so Naruto wasn't any of that just yet, but he and Gnarl were confident that they could somehow managed to build up their forces for a grand army someday.

Of course no one knew one thing about those ancient secrets, which was that only Naruto now possessed them! That was the truth; Naruto had used the Forging Secrets of the Guilds in his armor and weapons immediately after Shin found them at long last about two weeks ago. Unfortunately, Gnarl wasn't able to use ALL the secrets, they could only use one minor enchantment on his armor, to blend into the shadows, and another on his helmet, which changed his voice… while annoyed Naruto felt he could live with the limitations to his armor and helmet for the time being.

However, the abilities of the Mage, Assassin, Thieves, and Fighters Guilds WERE heavily exaggerated. Immortality was far from his grasp after all, the Fighters weren't quite THAT powerful, Thieves were skilled, but not quite as skilled as he made them out to be, the Assassins however… they weren't exaggerated at all and it sort of Scared Naruto to think they were brought down by the Sandaime…

The blond was more than amused with the reactions that people got from the rumors alone, he could only scarcely imagine what they'd think once they found out that 'Someone' had all of the Guilds Secrets for himself! Chuckling despite himself Naruto noticed that Sasuke was following him, again… This was a constant annoyance for the blond, as he knew that Sasuke would not be the only one to start following him in a vain attempt to take the Secrets of the Guilds from him…

Quickly turning down into an alley Naruto rushed forward and onto a Waypoint Gate, vanishing in a shower of sparks and leaving a very frustrated Uchiha in his wake…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared in his throne room with a smirk on his face before opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms. Gnarl had managed to have the Browns with help from Espio retrieve a Health-Column and Minion-Cache from the village as well as a "Domination Spell" called "Slow". Naruto could now slow down the reaction time and speed of his opponents, allowing him to decide what to do to them. Of course the spell used allot of Chakra, and learning to limit himself was straining at best.

"Sire, welcome home." Gnarl said with a bow of his head while Naruto went to get dressed in his armor. At "home" Naruto was now the Overlord, he was always wearing his armor when he didn't have to be in Konoha. Gnarl quite enjoyed this as it gave the blond a more imposing demeanor after all. The last piece of his outfit left was his new Hittai-Ate, the only thing that was almost completely redone.

The only thing left of the old one was the long black cloth, the Hittai-Ate now stretched farther to cover his ears, and also dipped down over his brow between his eyes, the plates over his cheeks were thickened, sliding inward over more of his face without reaching any further down, and finally, the spike at the center of the Helm had an extra blade attached beneath it to reach up higher.

Pulling that last piece of his armor on, Naruto was suddenly replaced by the dark and imposing figure of the Dark-Tower's new Overlord… although he WAS still on the short side he did look more imposing in the armor…

"I have one week Gnarl… ready fifteen Browns So I may leave for the Forest of Death to retrieve the Crane and the Greens…" Naruto ordered and Gnarl nodded his head before rushing off and barking orders out. Organizing fifteen of the "Mindless" Minions so that Naruto could control them without any real problem. However, Naruto then walked down into the Tower-Forge and to the Armory, reaching in he pulled out Six obsidian Senbon and placed them into the slots on his Gauntlets.

Reaching into one of the cabinets beside the weapon area he pulled out a pair of odd cases. They were both black leather with a red trim like his armor, with two Kunai Cases sewn together with a Weapon Pouch attached to the front of each. Naruto placed these two pouches at the back of either hip before reaching down for his actually Kunai. These were obsidian, with a tri-pronged design similar to that of the Kunai used by the Yondaime, only they were perfectly balanced, and could easily slice through stone also having a return Enchantment that made them reappear in his cases after they had been on the ground for so long.

Next, Naruto pulled out his Shuriken, ten wicked weapons that looked like curved six-point weapons in a saw like formation only with longer teeth. Placing them in the pouches he then pulled out a couple explosive notes, gas pellets, and Ninja wire and placed those in the pouches as well. Next he took a Tanto out of the Weapons Section, it had a black leather wrapped handle with a simple blade without a hand guard. The weapon was in its solid black sheath, and Naruto placed it along his lower back horizontally and between the two cases for all his Ninja equipment.

Last, Naruto reached into the weapons and pulled out a Ninjatou, which was still within its sheath. The guard of the Ninjatou was the only real oddity, that being that the guard was a skull with two sweeping horns curling around both sides like a normal guard, a small chain dangling off the pommel of the weapon. Strapping that to his back, Naruto chuckled to himself before then pulling the strap of the Ninjatou's sheath over his chest and then adjusting it so it held on tightly.

Walking back upstairs, Naruto looked around as his Minions suddenly stood at attention and gave a salute to their Overlord. Walking forward, Naruto looked over the numerous Browns before nodding to the Gate. "Where is the closest Waypoint to the Forest of Death?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl chuckled, their master was becoming darker and darker as everyday went by…

"I'll send you there myself Lord. The Browns who located the Greens also managed to activate the Gate before they were destroyed." Gnarl said and Naruto nodded his head slowly before walking over to the gate and standing before it as Gnarl sent them all on their way… "Do take care lord…" Gnarl said once they were gone then sat down and watched the water incase he needed to aide his Overlord with some advice.

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto and the Minions suddenly appeared in a very large dark forest, the trees were so tall, Naruto wondered if they might even be able to reach the height of his tower with snow covering both the trees and the lands in a cold white blanket… _"Master! This place is called the Forest of Death. I know it doesn't seem like much right now but it's filled to the brim with dangerous creatures! However, for an evil being such as yourself I'm sure they will pose little threat at all."_ Gnarl commented and the blond hummed while looking around then swept his minions forward with a mental command.

The Little creatures moved quickly, heading to clear a path while some found old bones and started to wear them as helmets and armor, annoying Naruto as they only picked up useful stuff when they didn't know better. Ignoring his frustration with the stupidity of his Minions, Naruto walked into the forest, pulling his Ninjatou from its sheath and holding it at the ready over his shoulders. The Minions continued to destroy anything they could, but soon Naruto felt something and took a step back as something lumbered forwards.

It was big, it was fat, it was dressed only in a couple of piercings and a loincloth, and most importantly… it was ugly. _"Ugh… a Troll… if theirs anything less hygienic than a Green, it's a Troll Sire… They use brute force in place of any type of thought, then again when you barely have half the brain cells of the Average Sheep it's not so very surprising…"_ Gnarl commented and Naruto frowned before sweeping his Minions to the large lumbering Creature's back before lunging forward as well. While the troll stupidly tried to knock the minions off it's back with it's arms, Naruto shot forward and sliced its head from its shoulders like a hot knife through butter.

The Troll stood still for a bit, the Minions jumping off of it however knocked it off balance as it's head fell off and the creature fell onto the legs of one Minion. The Minion cried out in pain however and a few of the other Minions quickly rushed to his aide before looking to Naruto. The blond then held his right hand out and the gem on it began to glow as the Troll seemed to slowly evaporate, a cloud of black smoke and a few Life-Force orbs left in it's wake.

"_Aha! That is Evil Energy Sire, it gathers in all Creatures of an especially evil Disposition. And as you kill more creatures Sire, that Evil Aura will start to gather inside of you, making you stronger and more deadly!"_ Gnarl explained while Naruto merely wiped the blood from his blade then frowned in thought. _'Gnarl… which way is the Crane?'_ The blond questioned and heard an "Uhh" from Gnarl, making the blond twitch before figuring heading in one direction would lead them to something and heading off deeper into the forest.

As they went deeper into the forest, Naruto and the Minions would encounter numerous Giant Beetles either of the Poison or the "Battle Beetle" variety. Those were more annoying than anything else as with Naruto helping them, the Minions were much more affective in battle. Eventually the group came to something other than the usual hollow tree, or even the nest of those freakish giant Frogs… Naruto had to thank Kami for those Minion Gates he could summon Minions from because of those things…

What they found was what looked like an abandoned camp, and remembering Sano mentioning Bandits, Naruto decided to check it out. "Fan out and look for more tracks or any sign of where they went…" Naruto ordered simply as the Bandits could cause him some problems later on if he found the crane and they attacked. The Browns saluted before rushing about, looking high and low for tracks before one found some and waved them all over. Naruto following they all stopped on a hill and ducked down, Naruto staying high enough up to look out at the Bandits.

Their camp was big enough for a dozen or more bandits; they had beer all around and most of them looked to be very drunk. There was only one tent in the area and Naruto figured the Bandit Leader was within it while in a cage of some kind with wheels on the bottom to the side of the camp where about Ten women. All of their clothes were ripped or torn and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Drunken bandits did with half naked women… _"Ugh… Drunken Bandits… lousy drunken Bandits who are trespassing on your new Territory Lord… Teach them a lesson!"_ Gnarl exclaimed and while gritting his teeth in anger Naruto looked to the Minions before holding a hand out.

He then swept Five Minions to the Right and closest to the Camp as Possible without them being seen before stopping them. Concentrating more, Naruto swept five more Minions to the Left, close enough yet to attack when ready far enough so none of the Bandits could see them. Last he swept five Minions forward and allowed them to hide in a couple Bushes while Naruto gave them a "Hold" order and then held a hand into the air and concentrated. Focusing his "Mana" by using his raw will Naruto unleashed a 'Slow' spell on the Bandits slowing them all down. "ATTACK!!" Naruto cried out and the Minions moved like lightning, jumping on the slowed Bandits and quickly dispatching them all with laughs while Naruto came down before falling to one knee.

He groaned realizing too late that he'd used a bit too much Chakra on keeping the Bandits slow, but honestly didn't rightly care… till he heard something and turned to the tent and took a step back as a large Hammer sent the tent flying. The women in the cage screamed as a massive ugly man suddenly stood there.

He looked more like a Troll than a man, being somewhat short and stocky yet wide and strong, with his head small and pudgy, but the rest of his body had some serious Muscle and that Hammer he was wielding was no joke either, being bigger than Naruto was tall! He wore a pair of brown pants, a studded black belt with a tiny black vest on his large frame, with thick leather boots, black wrist bands and had a nose ring.

"Who dare wake Goro!?" The man demanded and Naruto had to wonder if a Troll was his father or something…

"_Possible Sire, it's not UNKNOWN… but it's not exactly common… in fact… I don't think most trolls even know HOW to reproduce… Well, actually Sire, the Green Trolls, from the northern valleys are all fairly smart, it might be wise to go and gain their assistance in conquering this land."_ Gnarl said then mused to himself and Naruto blinked before cursing and rolling out of the way as that Hammer of Goro's came down where he used to be, the Minions all rushing out of the way as well.

"GORO SMASH!!" The freakish, deformed man exclaimed while spinning and slamming his Hammer forward, Naruto barely ducking out of the way as a Minion was crushed in his place. _'Shit! What this guy lacks in brains he MORE than makes up for with skill with that fucking Hammer!'_ Naruto thought to himself as Goro roared then began to spin with his Hammer in hand, heading towards Naruto as the blond and his Minions all got out of the way.

"_Master! Without that Hammer this overgrown Troll is no stronger than a… A Troll! So destroy it's Hammer then have the Minions weaken him so you can destroy him!"_ Gnarl exclaimed while Naruto sheathed his Ninjatou, the weapon useless against that heavy steel Hammer of Goro's. Reaching into one of his two pouches Naruto watched as Goro suddenly stopped and began to stumble around.

"Goro Dizzy… uuhhhh…" Goro called out then moaned and Naruto quickly rushed forward, slapping several Explosive Notes onto the Hammer and then kicking off of Goro, knocking him to the ground. "Goro KILL!!" Goro exclaimed only for his hammer to explode as he tried to get back to his feet.

"BIG BOOM!! HA HA HA!!" One of the Minions called out while Naruto gave a sigh of Relief only to look on in Shock as a Raging Goro ran straight for him and the Minions with anger pouring off of him.

"GORO DESTROY!!" He cried out while ramming into a single Minion and crushing it against a tree, causing the massive plant to visibly shudder… _'He'll be weak without his Hammer huh? More like Pissed off Gnarl!!'_ Naruto thought while rolling out of the way as Goro tried to slam into him like he had that Minion.

"_My Mistake Master… However, now Goro is going to tire himself out, when he does have the Minions drink some Beer. Drinking Beer make's Minions more vicious, but they do tend to piss all over the place…"_ Gnarl said then explained and Naruto decided he really didn't care so long as Goro was taken down permanently! Sweeping the Minions away from Goro as he tried to run him and them over the large man soon tired.

"Goro… tired… Goro… rest…" The lummox panted out and Naruto quickly swept his Minions to the table where some of the remaining Beer was. Taking up goblets the Minions began to guzzle the foul liquid down before hiccupping and starting to Stumble. Sweeping the Minions over to Goro quickly he watched as they attacked the massive Behemoth with a viciousness he was greatly surprised by.

The Minions, stabbed, slashed, and clawed at the massive man all over, leaving not even a single part of him free as they laughed and screamed hysterically. "TINY THINGS HURT GORO!!" Goro exclaimed while grabbing a Minion off of his head and holding it as he struggled for freedom only for Goro to crush it. A couple of the minions suddenly stiffened however and then pissed all over the ground, Naruto nearly laughing at the sight while Goro cried out about how horribly "Stinky!" it was and the blond nearly lost it once more while holding his gut.

Once they had relieved themselves all over the large brutes legs and feet, the Minions suddenly placed two of themselves before his legs, before four of them jumped up to his back and pushed Goro to the ground. "GORO FALL DOWN!!" The massive man cried out while continuing to try and wipe the piss from his body, merely smearing it over his form instead while Naruto nearly fell to his knees trying to hold back the laughter, a little of it still managing to somehow make it out anyways.

However, the Minions continued their job, they jumped onto Goro's back and began to stab and claw at the large brute with renewed vigor. And Goro, too busy complaining about the stink, was unable to stop them from doing this. Soon Goro slowed down even more, his blood leaking out and starting pool as his breathing slowed. "Goro tired… Goro want sleep…" The brute mumbled out while Naruto finally gained control of his laughter and slowly walked over to the hulking Behemoth.

"_This is it Master! Now lop off that brutes head and end this battle!"_ Gnarl called out and Naruto pulled his Ninjatou from his back and looked down at Goro for a moment The Browns behind him cheering loudly for the brute's death.

"Go… ro… want…sleep…" The brute moaned out tiredly and Naruto looked at his sword, then at Goro and closed his eyes… _'With this… I take my first human life with my own two hands… and start down my own path of darkness…'_ Naruto thought before then swinging the Ninjatou down, lopping Goro's head off. Like before, Naruto then held his right arm out and some Brown-Life-Force and evil energy to gather and then flowed out from Goro's body. Naruto absorbed that then looked down at Goro before muttering a soft "Fire" as Goro was then set ablaze…

"Burn! Burn!! BURN!!" One minion called out happily with the others agreeing with him as Naruto then turned with his back to the flames…

"_Congratulations Master, you've taken your first real step in becoming an all powerful Overlord!!"_ Gnarl stated especially happily while Naruto shakily looked at his sword, then where Goro had been and fought the sudden urge to retch. It didn't matter how "Evil" he was in his own mind, he was still only human… and they always react strongly to the first kill…

Shaking his head he noticed the Minions rushing over to him and he held a hand up. "I… I'll be fine…" He mumbled out before releasing a breath and desperately trying to calm himself down. Shaking his head, Naruto then turned and walked over to the cage with the women while sending the Minions to look around the place for anything of value. Stopping before it he looked inside to see the fearful, dirty faces of several women within the cage…

'_What should I do?'_ Naruto wondered and heard Gnarl speak to him.

"_Well Master, you could free them all. That would spread your name through the lands as an Overlord of Sorts. Or you could take them as servants. T he Tower could always use a little cleaning, the Spawning Pit is especially grungy lately…"_ Gnarl offered and Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment before deciding.

"How many of you have family alive?" He questioned and only about half of them raised a shaky hand… "Then you shall go free to find them. The rest of you will accompany my Minions and myself to our Home as payment for freeing you. You will be my new servants… with homes to call your own… Deal?" Naruto offered and a few of the woman without homes nodded, some were reluctant but in the end it looked like they preferred that over trying to scrounge up a living… "The Village of Konoha is not far from here. My Minions will guide those who have family there so they can barter passage home." Naruto then said as he cut the lock on the cage and called his Minions.

"_Sire… why didn't you take them all as servants?"_ Gnarl questioned and Naruto actually smirked to himself.

'_Because Gnarl. Once those other girls find people to tell about the Overlord taking in several girls as servants, undoubtedly there will be misconceptions. Some will think I'm a monster, stealing women, others will think I'm some form of Pervert, and then some will think I wanted them to have a place to stay…'_ Naruto said darkly as his armor began to darken, Gnarl laughing at his Master's "Brilliance" when the Minions stood at attention before the blond Overlord.

"Seven of you go with these women. The rest of you will follow the rest of the women and me back to the Tower." Naruto ordered and the Minions nodded before they moved about, the first Seven leading some of the Women in one Direction while Naruto led the rest towards a Tower Gate…

--

TBC…

--


	9. Will

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Lord Pain: Why is it, every time we get here something inevitably happens to Jester?

Gnarl: I believe it's some kind of Running Gag, sire…

Giblet: What? Gags don't run…

Gnarl: It's a Figure of Speech.

Moldy: Speech have no Figure like ladies! Speech words!

Gnarl: No you idiots! It's a play on words!

Gubben: How you play one Words? I want play on words too! HA HA!!

Gnarl: ARGH!! JESTER GET OVER HERE SO I CAN PUMMEL YOU!!

Jester: WHYYYY!!!

Lord Pain: Now THAT'S a Running Gag…)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 8: "Will"…**_

--

**Normal Speech…**

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared inside of the Tower with the six women behind him with the four remaining Minions he'd taken on his trek. "Please excuse the mess, we still need a crane before the place will be in a decent state of repair…" Naruto said as he walked forward, while Gnarl walked towards him and the women.

"Welcome back Master! And ladies…" Gnarl said first to Naruto, then the six or so women who'd followed with him and the Minions, a lecherous leer on his face.

"Gnarl… don't leer at them…" Naruto stated and Gnarl blinked then pouted and nodded his head to his Master. "Have some of the Minions bring them some clothes from the Lost Sector Gnarl. I don't want my servants dressed in little more than rags…" Naruto stated while Gnarl nodded and then waddled off to find one of the Three-Stooges to do his bidding.

"M-milord…" One of the Girls started in a familiar voice and Naruto tilted his head to look back at her with a single glowing blue eye… only for them to widen seeing the girl. She had messy brown hair, tan skin with a slim frame and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a tattered and torn white kimono and had a sash half tied around her waist… "W-where are we exactly?" The girl, Ayame Ichiraku, questioned while looking around, seeing Minions all around trying to clean up the Tower. Looking at the girl in shock for only a moment Naruto walked over to his throne and sat down, then beckoned them all forward, speaking only when they stood or sat before him.

"This is my Dark Tower, my family's ancestral home, the place that I now rule my lands from…" Naruto said simply, resting an elbow on an armrest while placing his head against his fist and looked at the women. "I am known only as the Overlord, ruler of the Lost Sector and controller of the Ancient Wisdom of the Guilds." Naruto said and then groaned as Jester popped up in front of him, waving his silly little rod.

"Hail! Master of the Broken Tower!" He called out and with a growl, Naruto kicked the little pest in the back of the head and down onto his face.

"That… is our Jester, feel free to use him as a punching bag if you wish…" Naruto said simply and some of the girls giggled at the little fellow as he started standing on his head. "The other one's are my Minions…" Naruto said while looking up and the women saw all of the Browns working diligently on repairing the tower. "They are my Warriors and servants, they know no other life and have enjoyed servitude to my family for many, MANY generations." Naruto said while the women watched as Gnarl and a few other Minions walked in with a wheelbarrow filled with different clothes.

"Here you are ladies. These were the least damaged clothing that we could find in the Lost Sector and from the late Mistress Velvets private collection. Have your pick of them but remember that we may or may not have other servants in the future besides yourselves so leave some for them." Gnarl stated and then allowed the women to pick out some clothes.

"Gnarl, have Giblet exit the Forge so they may dress down there in privacy." Naruto ordered and Gnarl nodded his head walking over to the Forge and ushering the women with him. "However. You stay… I need to speak with you for a moment." Naruto stated pointing at Ayame and the girl froze while Gnarl smirked and hurried the other's downstairs. Once all of the women were gone and Naruto had sent Gnarl and Giblet down to wait in the Spawning Pit he sighed and leaned back in his throne… _'What the hell is going on here? Why was Ayame captured? And where is the Old Man?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and heard Ayame speak.

"S-sire, what exactly did you need to speak with me about?" Ayame questioned and Naruto sighed once more.

"You are Ayame Ichiraku, correct?" Naruto questioned and the girl made a small yelp before nodding her head slowly. "A servant of mine speaks very highly of you, he said that you and your father had went to Rice Country for ingredients or some such thing… how did you end up in that bandit camp?" The Blond haired youth questioned of the girl and Ayame looked to one side while blinking back tears.

"My… my father and I did make it to Rice, but on our way back to Konoha, Goro and his men attacked us." She started while shaking and Naruto felt his eye's soften, the girl had always been his friend, his "Neechan" he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "T-they k-killed my father and then t-they." Ayame started but Naruto interrupted, he could piece together the rest fine, thanks to that damn talk with Gnarl about the "Peasants and the Swords" as he called it…

"Be still. I will not harm you; I did not mean to make you sad Ayame. My Servant Naruto has always spoken of you highly; you were his "Neechan"… And I do not wish to break his trust by making you cry." Naruto said and saw Ayame sniff before trying desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Y-you know, Naruto-Kun?" She asked softly and Naruto nodded his head.

"Very well actually. He has been my voice in Konoha for some time, serving me as a sort of informant to the people. I need to spread word that I am someone to be feared and respected and Naruto owes me for saving his Life from a madman." Naruto said simply and saw Ayame make an Oh with her mouth before looking to the ground.

"Will… will I ever see him here then?" She asked hopefully and Naruto stood up and then walked down to stand before her, offering her a hand.

"Whenever you wish to speak with or to him, just ask and I will fetch him for your myself." Naruto stated simply and Ayame gave a weak smile before accepting the hand and standing up to wipe her eyes once more. "Go downstairs and Change Ayame, I will inform Gnarl that you will be our new Cook." Naruto stated and walked off while Ayame wanted to say something but Naruto covered her mouth with his hand. "This is for helping Naruto, for helping one of my servants, I shall help you…" Was all he said before turning and walking down into the Spawning pit, and then called Gnarl over.

"Yes master?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto crossed his arms.

"The woman named Ayame is to be our new Cook, Gnarl. Treat her well as she treated ME well when I was still young…" Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded his head.

"As you wish Master, I will show her to where we keep the food. Also, do you wish to return to the Forest of Death now or later?" Gnarl said then questioned and Naruto frowned in thought before deciding.

"It would be best if we moved in and got the greens or even the crane out now. That way we won't have to worry about anything for a while. Without my training Completed I'd rather not try and step too far outside of the Village…" Naruto said and Gnarl shrugged before frowning in thought to himself.

"Very well Master, also I've located a Gate that seems closer to the Greens. But I found another one that seems closer to the center of the forest, Sire. All I can say is that I would suggest getting the Crane first…" Gnarl said and Naruto raised a brow towards the Minion Master. "Before Sire, we did not have Ladies around the Tower, so before we need not worry about appearances or for someone to hurt themselves on rubble. Now we do." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head before turning around. "Also sire, the only reason we found the second gate was due to a large concentration of Mana in the area, I'd be precautious Lord as all manner of Magical Being could be near it." Gnarl warned and Naruto nodded his head once then looked to the Brown Minion Gate.

"Have the Minions who came back with me and those who took the women to Konoha meet me at the Gate. Revive any you can so I'll have a full Horde." Naruto ordered before turning and walking back up to his Throne Room, Gnarl nodding his head even as he vanished upstairs…

--

(??)

A wolf sniffed the Waypoint-Gate before giving a low whine and looking behind it. A figure walked over and patted the Wolf on the head before getting onto all fours and looking over the round object. Touching a triangle shaped swirl the figure backed off then turned to a pack of wolves. A low whistling sound came as the Wolves all looked up to the figure who held a single hand out, the wolves all moved, rushing deep into the forest while the figure then stood up.

The figure held a hand over the Waypoint gate as if to touch something before then pulling its arm back. Turning around, the figure bounded into the trees before jumping up onto a low branch and began to watch the gate. Glowing blue eyes looked on with some amount of trepidation, waiting for whatever this strange object would bring. He didn't have to wait long as in a shower of sparks a person in armor with numerous creatures around him suddenly appeared…

Naruto looked around this strange area with a mix of boredom and annoyance clear in his gaze. _"Master, that powerful Mana source is near you. I would advise caution Sire, beasts that use Magic are notoriously dangerous even in comparison to Giants and other such beasts."_ Gnarl warned sagely as Naruto narrowed his eyes, till he heard a strange whistle in the wind.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned before ducking to the side when a ball of flames hit the spot he and the minions had just been. _'Gnarl! What the hell was that?!'_ Naruto questioned with wide eyes and heard a Gnarl hum in thought.

_"That Master was a Fireball Spell, you have the same power Lord, but you haven't used it. However, that one looked a tad bit more deadly than your own…"_ Gnarl said then mused while Naruto looked around for whomever or whatever had used the spell and spotted a hooded figure in the trees.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded and got a whistle in response.

_"Sire! Look out!"_ Gnarl said quickly and Naruto rolled out of the way as a Pack of Wolves suddenly rushed from the trees and lunged at him and the Minions.

"Ooh… Big Doggies! Woof Woof!!" One of the Minions called out while jumping up and down, just before a Wolf Jumped on top of him and started bighting. "AHHHH!! SHARP TEETH! SHARP TEETH!!" The minion then called out while Naruto rolled out of the way of a Wolf as the minion was turned into Dog food.

"_Sire, This Mana User has infused his Whistle with Mana, allowing him to send thoughts through sound to the wolves! He can control them with his Whistle's so listen for them carefully Sire!"_ Gnarl warned quickly while Naruto rolled to the side as a Wolf came towards him with bared fangs.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pulled his Tanto out and then stabbed the Wolf as it jumped at him, throwing the body into another wolf while the Minions jumped on and attacked the Wolves, a few of them being killed by the beasts. One however, managed to jump on a Wolf's back and started to rid on it before slamming it's sword into the head of the Wolf and jumping off, grabbing the body of the dead brown nearby and tossing it onto the Waypoint Gate. _'Gnarl, replace any fallen Minions as quickly as you can so we can deal with these damn dogs!'_ Naruto ordered before slamming a fist into the muzzle of one Wolf then spun on his heel and shoved his Tanto into the next one's head.

A High Pitched Whistle then carried through the air however, and the Wolves suddenly retreated, the dark cloaked figure also jumping back and rushing into the forest. Naruto looked around with a grunt to see several of the Minions now bearing cuts and bruises while stealing from the corpses of their fallen brethren for more Armor or better weapons. _"Master! Follow that Mana User! There's no telling how annoying he could be if he attacks you when your Minions are trying to lift the Crane!"_ Gnarl said quickly and Naruto nodded, rushing after the strange figure with the Minions hot on his heels.

The Snow was no problem even for Naruto as he rushed after the strange and very agile figure as it leaped from tree to tree with shocking ease before flipping onto an iced over lake. Sliding to a halt Naruto looked on with wide eyes as he saw the strange Mana User in a clear view.

He was short, barely as tall as Naruto himself for that matter, with a long black cloak with a black hood, a pair of glowing icy blue eyes shining through the shadows as well as strange lines of blue energy over his form. His hands and feet were covered in bandages, his waist down to his thighs covered in an old black cloth, while only his cloak covered his upper body as it somehow wrapped around his small frame…

"_Uh-oh… He's a Wild Mana user sire… Caution would be extremely advised if you must face him."_ Gnarl said and then Naruto saw the strange Mana-User bring his hands close together, a ball of energy forming into them, which he then slammed into the ice. The strange boy then flipped back as cracks began to spread along the ice and Naruto cursed and jumped from the ice and swept his minions back to land.

The ice broke apart, it began to crash together and sink into the water, while the Mana user stood on the shore at the other side, angering Naruto greatly before he ran off into the forest once more. _'Gnarl, is there another way over there?'_ Naruto questioned and heard a hum from the aging Minion Master.

_"Perhaps Sire. However, you should search the area first. A Mana user like that can only focus Mana when a source is nearby."_ Gnarl said quickly and Naruto focused, sending the Minion all around to search for anything…

_'Gnarl. You mentioned him being a "Wild" Mana user… what's the difference?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl was silent for a few moments.

_"A Wild Mana User controls Spells that he has learned through trial and error rather than being taught, sire. This boy has learned how to transfer thought through sound, an Elvin Technique, A fireball Spell, Black Magic, and if I'm not mistaken he's also learned Force-Push, a Human Spell that was thought to have been lost to time."_ Gnarl explained simply and Naruto narrowed his eyes while the Minion's returned, one of them pointing so Naruto followed him. They found a strange dark gray Pillar, like a Minion Cache or a Health-Column, but it had a blue gem in it with white lines over it instead of red veins or yellow in the form of a Minions face…

"_Aha! That is a Mana-Store Master, no wonder that brat was able to Channel so much Mana! He was drawing it from this! Quickly, have the Minions bring it to the tower so your own Mana will increase!"_ Gnarl said quickly and Naruto pointed a hand to the Mana-Store and flexed his hand three times, three minions rushing to the object then picking it up. The Three Minions then carried the large object with some grunts and whines, Naruto following after them at a sedate pace when they soon dropped the object onto the Waypoint gate and Naruto felt his eyes widen, as everything seemed clearer…

'_W-what was that?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and heard a chuckle from Gnarl.

"_That Sire, was your Mana increasing and you're IQ shooting up! You see, the more Mana-Stores you collect, the higher your IQ will grow Sire. Why, with enough of those Mana-Stores I'm sure Sire could recreate some of the Spell's that Wild-Mana-User seems to have learned."_ Gnarl explained while Naruto looked at his skin with narrowed eyes, as blue veins were just barely visible on his skin.

'_Gnarl… what the hell is this?'_ Naruto questioned while looking at the veins…

"_That Sire, is the drawback of primarily being a Mana-User. Those are known as "Will-Lines" they grow to cover the entire body as your ability to channel and control Mana increases. Your ability's with Mana also affect them, learning the basics of numerous Spells will only make them lightly appear. While, learning a few spells to the fullest they can be makes the Lines glow brightly quickly. This is due mainly to the fact that mana is more potent than Chakra, so while Chakra is always dim, Mana glows brightly when a large capacity is held within the body!"_ Gnarl explained and Naruto decided he'd try for the former so that no one would notice the strange Lines.

'_Now, how do I get across that damn lake? The Minions can't even swim, remember!'_ Naruto demanded while heading back to the Lake and Gnarl gave a light sigh before answering.

"_Yes Sire, I remember. However, look around and find some place the Minions CAN cross, and then go over yourself."_ Gnarl offered and Nartuto twitched wondering why he hadn't thought of that and remembered he was an Overlord in Training as it were. Looking around, Naruto saw a large old tree and got an idea. Sweeping the Minions over to it he had them all attack it with anything they could, soon knocking the old tree down and making a bridge for them to cross over with.

Walking over to the tree and then over the lake with the Minions following behind him, Naruto jumped onto the ground then waited for the Minions to follow. Looking around the area and calling on all of his limited knowledge of tracking, Naruto got down and looked for some footprints. The blond soon found them and then smirked before rushing off into the forest with the Minions following after him. The group soon came to the foot of a large Tower in the center of the forest, and Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing numerous wolves all around the building, while the crane they needed was off to the side.

However, the Mana-User suddenly appeared, standing in the doorway of the Tower he whistled once more and the Wolves all lunged in for an attack. Quickly unsheathing his Tanto Naruto and the Minions also attacked the Wolves while the Mana-User quickly made his way inside the Tower. The wolves lunged at Naruto first, obviously knowing him to be the leader they tried to bite at him but Naruto punched one off and kicked the next, only for more to come at him and the Minions. However, Naruto quickly cast a Slow spell on the numerous Wolves, his Minions and he quickly gaining an upper hand as they began slaughtering the beasts.

One Minion even ripped the pelt off of one of the Wolves and began to wear it as a hood and cape happily dancing before another wolf then attacked him… Naruto gritted his teeth as he twisted out of the way of a wolf's bared fangs then punched another as they came once his Spell wore off. Kicking out the blond knocked another of the beastly creatures back before stabbing a Wolf in the head, killing it instantly. "I'm really starting to hate dogs…" Naruto growled out and Gnarl chose that time to speak.

"_Eh… Sire, those are actually wolves, not dogs. Dogs are easily trained and broken, Wolves are more wild, and are also much more ferocious than dogs."_ Gnarl said and Naruto twitched before slamming his hand into a Wolf's head, crushing it as brain matter and blood covered the blond's hand…

'_I don't care Gnarl…'_ Naruto said flatly while the remaining Minions continued to kill the Wolves, until finally the beasts were beaten back and the Minions began to bring him Life Force.

"For you!" One said giving him some Life Force while another Minion picked up his fallen brothers Wolf Pelt…

"For Me!" He said with a grin while pulling it on and laughing hysterically.

"Minions… regroup…" Naruto ordered once he was able to return to his feet and then rolled his shoulders and sighed. _'I am not leaving that freak out here to pester me again someday…'_ Walking towards the tower he then had the Minions shoot forward and break down the door, revealing a room with a door at the opposite end. Walking forward, Naruto soon came to another door and slammed them open to reveal a large stadium with a high roof, a catwalk around the room with stairs and doors to other areas, and last was a statue of a pair of hands making a Ram seal.

And in the center of all of this sat the Wild-Mana-User, legs crossed under him with a white furred wolf on either side of him. Seeing the very dangerous boy, Naruto narrowed his eyes then reached back and pulled the Tanto from his back and held it at his side while the boy then slowly stood up, the wolves bearing their fangs.

"_Sire, be especially careful, those Wolves don't seem to be normal…"_ Gnarl warned and was rewarded for his astuteness upon seeing the Wolves both lunge forward with a trail of Mana following them! Naruto's eyes shot open at this and the young Overlord quickly ducked out of the way while the Wolves howled out and each grabbed a Minion. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly sent the others to attack the Mana-User, as he no longer had his guards. The Minions were swift in moving towards the Mana-User, however he formed another Force-Push in his hands and slammed it into the ground, knocking the Minions back before kicking one into the air with a flip kick.

The Wolves then howled once more as they chomped down on the Minions they had captured before turning their sights on Naruto. The blond barely had time to blink before the Wolves were on him, knocking him to the ground one chewed on his leg armor while the other lunged for his throat. Grabbing the beast by it's jaws Naruto grunted as he held it's head back, calling on his Minions he watched as they jumped onto the wolves backs and began to stab them.

The Wolves howled in pain as the Minions stabbed at them, moving off of Naruto to buck and try and knock the attacking Minions off of themselves. The Mana-User saw this and hurried towards his two pets, but Naruto cut him off by swinging his sword at the annoying young Sage. The boy leaned back to avoid the attack, also rolling back and forming a quick Force-Push in his hand before throwing it at Naruto directly and sending the young Overlord flying back and then landing in a sprawled out position.

'_Today is just not my day… Goro wasn't even this annoying…'_ Naruto thought to himself before getting back to his feet while the Mana-User then used Force-Push to knock the Minions off of his Wolves. The Wolves then howled out angrily, blood pouring from their wounds as they lunged at the Minions grabbing two once more they carried them off and Naruto got an idea. Quickly sending the Minions to attack the Wolves he was correct in his assumption that this Mana-User was worried for them as he rushed to save them as soon as the Minions jumped onto the wolves' backs.

Grinning to himself, Naruto then rushed at the Mana-User, slamming into him from the Side and then grabbing him by the head. However, the boy then waved a hand and a ring of glowing golden swords spun to life around him and sent him flying back. _"Ooh! I haven't seen that spell in years Lord! It was a Defensive Spell used by some powerful Mana-Users in the days of the Hero Bloodline! It was also one of the favorites of the original Overlord due to its versatility in Combat."_ Gnarl said while Naruto groaned before getting back to his feet and twitching as the Mana-User tried to rush to the aide of his spectral wolves once more.

Gritting his Teeth in anger the blond haired Overlord then quickly got to his feet and rushed towards the boy with a roar. Swinging his Tanto at the boy he gritted his teeth as the Mana-User ducked down to avoid it. Spinning on his heel Naruto sent a kick to the Mana-User's face, sending him flying back and skidding along the ground. Naruto then rushed at the Mana-User; sheathing his Tanto he reared a fist back and then planted it firmly against the Mana-User's face. The Mana-User flew back yet again and once more Naruto didn't give him time to use a Spell as he reached down while still running and grabbed him by the throat.

"I AM SICK OF YOU!!" Naruto roared out angrily before then sliding to a stop and slamming him into the side of the room headfirst and knocking the Mana-User into unconsciousness. The two white Wolves then howled out loudly, as they both seemed to explode in a shower of Mana, revealing them to be Mana-Spirits of some form while the blond haired Overlord dropped the Wild-Mana-User to the ground. Narrowing his eyes Naruto gripped the tattered cloak of the Mana-User and pulled his Tanto out ready to slit the annoying little freaks throat when Gnarl spoke.

"_Wait master!"_ Gnarl called out and Naruto growled angrily.

'_This had better be good Gnarl! This prick has made my day a living hell!'_ Naruto nearly screamed as his grip tightened on the black cloak the boy was wearing.

"_Sire, as much as it pains me to ask this… can you REALLY kill someone younger than yourself purely out of anger and hate?"_ Gnarl questioned and Naruto blinked before throwing the hood of the boy off and feeling his eyes widen in horror seeing the face of a young child with shaggy brown hair, two thick "whisker" scars on each of his cheeks, and those strange "Will Lines" covering his face in odd patterns…

'_W-what the hell, this kid… no… I was about to…'_ Naruto thought and dropped both the boy and his Tanto to the ground before backing up and falling to his ass with wide eyes looking at an unconscious little boy possibly a year or two younger than he was… _'I… I was acting just like the villagers… W-what just came over me…'_ Naruto suddenly realized then wondered as helooked at the child's unconscious features, a wave of guilt hitting him like a hammer to his gut.

"_Sire! Calm down, you were merely angry. The Evil Energy that has been and will slowly build inside of you will also make you prone to this sort of thing. You can learn to resist it of course but it will always haunt your mind at times."_ Gnarl explained while Naruto felt his eyes go wide, THIS was what he was turning into! HELL NO!! _"However sire, the child is still very young and that works to our favor!"_ Gnarl suddenly said while Naruto tried to calm himself down after seeing the boy on the ground twitch slightly, while still out like a light.

'_Gn-gnarl… I… I d-don't know if I can continue doing this. I… I don't want to hurt kids like this. Not like I was.'_ Naruto thought while looking at the sleeping boy and briefly wondered where he got those scars on his cheeks; they were thicker than his own after all and looked more like slashes.

"_As I said Sire, calm down. Most Overlords have this problem. It CAN be controlled however so don't worry too much. You can learn how to harness then release your Darkness whenever you want. I would say to make it a priority if you don't want to unleash these dark thoughts at the wrong time."_ Gnarl said then explained while Naruto then lightly kicked the boy who twitched once more.

'_O-oh… okay… W-what did you mean when you said him being young works in our favor then?'_ Naruto questioned while trying to regain control of his breathing.

"_Sire, it isn't often nowadays to find a Mana-User of such power around now is it… We have essentially found one of the few remaining Mana-Users left! If we can have him join us, we could have a powerful Ally! But, if you let him go and the Betrayer finds him, we'll have a Powerful Enemy instead."_ Gnarl explained then warned cryptically and Naruto looked around before letting out a sigh.

'_Alright, just treat him as you would treat me, and try not to twist him too badly… I'm still kind of reeling from how twisted being around you has made me.'_ Naruto thought and heard Gnarl grudgingly agree to his terms before Naruto then swept a few of the remaining Minions to pick the child up and carry him out of the Tower and too another Waypoint Gate. Standing, Naruto shakily walked out of the Tower, his Minions following him. "Get the Crane…" Naruto said dully and some of the Minions rushed to get the object before carrying it off, Naruto following behind them.

"_Sire, you should return as well. The greens can wait to be retrieved; you are tired in every way shape and form. It would also save you, as whenever you return to the Tower, the Tower-Heart shall use some Life Force to refresh your Vitality and Mana."_ Gnarl offered then explained and Naruto dully nodded while following the Minions who put the Mana-User down on the Waypoint Gate first, letting him vanish, then placed the Crane down and stepped behind Naruto as it vanished as well.

The Blond Overlord and the Minions then all stepped forward as well, standing on the Waypoint Gate Naruto let out a sigh… _'Being an Overlord is allot harder than I thought.'_ He thought to himself while trying to rid his mind of the guilt he still felt for attacking that kid, so harshly, even as he and the Minions were consumed by a shower of Sparks and vanished…

--

TBC…

--


	10. Unbalanced

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Gnarl: Welcome back peons!

Giblet: What pecans? I want nuts!!

Goby: That not sound right…

Grubber: Goby!!

Goby: LEAVE ME ALONES!!!

Moldy: I'm bored Gnarl…

Gnarl: So what, go find something to do or wait for Jester to make himself look stupid so we can pummel him…

Moldy: OKAY!!

Jester: Why do they all hate me?)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 9: Unbalanced…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared in a shower of sparks with some of the Minions still carrying the Wild-Mana-User around. Around the room, Naruto saw that the Minions had really sped up cleanup; rubble was being lifted out of the area while Minions were now able to repair the damage done to the ceiling and high walls. Upon seeing his master's return however, a grin spread over Gnarls lips as he walked over to look at the Wild-Mana-User and then chuckled to himself. "Looks like young Will shall be fine sire, perhaps have a concussion but overall he'll be fine." Gnarl said and Naruto raised a brow.

"Will?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Gnarl shook his head.

"Well, Sire. Will seems to be an appropriate name for the boy, what with all of the Mana he has, seeing as it's raw WILL that allows a person to control it." Gnarl explained and Naruto gave a slight nod before walking over to his throne and sitting down, placing his head into his hands face down. "Sire, are you feeling alright?" The one-eyed old Minion Master questioned and Naruto gave a bitter laugh in response.

"No… I have a headache but I'm fine. I think I overreacted back in the forest a bit and it kind of got to me. Otherwise I wouldn't have cared how I was acting to that kid… Though I do wonder where he got those scars…" Naruto stated to Gnarl then muttered to himself while the aging Minion Master frowned.

"In your own defense Sire, let us not forget that the boy did send about twenty wolves to attack you, broke up the ice over a lake to keep you from your goal, attacked you without prior provocation and to top it all off, he also attacked sire with numerous magical spells of many sizes and shapes that would have killed a normal man." Gnarl offered and Naruto lifted his face from his hands and looked at the Minion Master, feeling a little better actually.

"Where exactly will he be staying, Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and saw a grin spread over the Aging Minion Master's face.

"With the rest of the Minions in the Spawning Pit Sire, it seemed appropriate for him to stay with us for the time being as I need to see if he can speak and get a definite look at how long he was in that forest for." Gnarl said then mused and Naruto raised a brow towards the aging Gray.

"Why?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Gnarl grinned once more.

"Sire, a child doesn't just end up living in a forest for no apparent reason, those scars look to be wolf inflicted wounds, he's wearing little less than rags save that cloak, and he had phenomenal skill in Magic, all of which is highly rare in this age. Thus I hypothesize that the boy has been in that forest for some time, had training in the use of Magic. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you were an invader barging onto his territory." Gnarl explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head to the Minion Master.

"That makes sense… so he attacked me in defense of his home…" Naruto mused then inwardly grimaced; he really HAD been acting like the villagers, barging into a place like he owned it uncaring of those who live there… _**'So what, that little punk shouldn't have gotten in our way.'**_ A whispered voice in his head said and Naruto blinked before passing it off as him being both tired and annoyed.

"Yes. But the only reason I stopped you from killing him sire is that a Mana-user of his age and power are both Rare, if we'd killed him all we would gain from it would be some Life-Force and a Corpse. Like all children he barely has any Evil Energy at all so it really wouldn't be useful to kill him. Instead we can train him as one of your servants, Lord. With his magic he'd be able to back up your physical prowess we'll easily be able to find the Greens!" Gnarl explained while rubbing his hands together and Naruto cupped his chin in thought for a moment.

"Ah, I get it, in my anger I would have killed a useful servant, you knocked me out of it to prevent that from happening…" Naruto mused and Gnarl gave a bow to the blond haired overlord with a twisted grin.

"I try to please, lord." He said and Naruto nodded his head feeling allot better for some reason then leaned back in his seat.

"Gnarl… what was wrong with me? I got angry far too quickly against that kid. Also there were times I had trouble focusing… I thought that we fixed that already when I got the Tower Heart, also my outburst about nearly killing that Gaki was unusual." Naruto questioned then explained and Gnarl nodded his head with a slight frown visible.

"Well, Sire. As I said before you're always gathering evil energy into your body with every creature you or your minions kill. Those Bandits probably had a ton by themselves and Goro wasn't any better. However, I highly doubt you'd get enough from them, to unbalance your mind as thoroughly as it's been." Gnarl mused aloud and Naruto raised a brow while leaning forward to hear him better.

"Unbalanced?" He questioned with a slight twitch and Gnarl nodded his head.

"Yes, Sire. You see your original self was practically an angel in nature; your current self is nearly the complete opposite. This alone didn't unbalance you. It seems that somehow the Evil-Energy in your body has also manifested into a third entity, literally throwing your mind off kilter. This often happens to Overlords after some time but never so quickly as it has for you." Gnarl explained then admitted with a frown on his old wrinkled face and Naruto frowned before holding his hand up and firing a ball of fire that hit Jester in the ass, making the Minion fly screaming down into the spawning pit.

"What the hell caused this!?" Naruto demanded while Gnarl was grinning.

"Nice one on Jester, Sire." He said with a thumb up and Naruto glared at him. "Anyways, the only thing I can think of is that something is pumping you with more Evil Energy than your body can handle to throw you off kilter. How or why they are doing this I don't know, all and all besides your good half showing up every now and again it's not all that much of a problem. Better yet by fixing it so soon you wont have to deal with it later…" Gnarl explained then admitted and Naruto raised a brow then nodded his head, seeing how it could be better to fix this problem early on.

"I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING!! OH WHY AM I BURNING!?" Jester suddenly screamed while running up the stairs to the spawning pit and back into the throne room and Gnarl grinned as the Minion ran around the room screaming, flames torching his butt. Twitching only once, Naruto slammed his foot into Jester, knocking him to the ground then stood up and began to stomp on the Minion, putting out the flames. "Thank you, sire…" Jester offered and Naruto raised a brow to the tiny minion.

"I was just trying to get you to shut up…" He said simply while Gnarl snickered and the blond returned to his throne, leaving Jester moaning and groaning on the ground before him. "Now then Gnarl, why wasn't the tower affected?" He questioned while placing his arms on the rests and Gnarl clicked his tongue in thought.

"The Tower WAS affected, Sire. It just wasn't as severely as you were, and you weren't here to deal with it, I was. We have had more mishaps for the passed few days, the minions are starting to go berserk at random times and start crying at others while saying their good Minions or something. The Tower heart has been giving off sporadic discharges… All in all Sire, the Tower is just as messed up as you because of this unbalance." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned.

"Then why aren't I affected NOW?" He questioned and Gnarl smirked.

"The Tower is more easily able to suppress the affects of this Unbalance while you're in it, Sire. It's just that simple." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned while leaning back in his seat, lacing his fingers together in thought.

"You mentioned a way of fixing this?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl nodded his head with a smirk.

"You have to meditate and enter into your mind, find the unbalance and then fix it. As I said I don't really know how to do this, all I know is that you have to accept your own inner darkness." Gnarl said and Naruto frowned, while it made more sense to him now, he still could really figure out what that would entail. "I'll leave you alone to accomplish this Sire. I'm going to go help Doc with his Checkup on Will before the boy wakes up." Gnarl said then walked off, stepping on Jester as he did so while grinning to himself with a snicker.

As soon as he was gone Naruto sighed and crossed his legs under him while thanking whomever he should that the throne was so large. Closing his eyes Naruto wondered exactly how to meditate and enter his mind, eventually he just decided he'd start by forming hand seals in random patterns to calm his nerves and center himself. Breathing in then out the blond felt his entire body relax and his breathing slowly calmed. He actually had a thought about enjoying this before he was pulled completely into darkness…

--

(??)

Naruto's eyes snapped open to find himself back in the tower, the only difference was Jester wasn't laying in pain before him and a storm was raging outside, rain pouring and lightning flashing. _'What the hell?'_ Naruto wondered while getting up and walking forward, noting that there were no scorches from where his fireball hit Jester either and narrowing his eyes. The blond then saw red coming from the Arena and frowned as he walked down the stairs only to stop seeing the doors were open.

Reaching back Naruto unsheathed the Tanto from his waist and held it in a reverse grip while slowly walking over and into the Arena. Looking around he turned quickly and cursed when the doors locked behind him. "Alright, what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto demanded and then heard a demonic laugh and turned only to face a pair of bright blood colored eyes with a thin slit as dark as the depths of hell itself in the center of each. Both of these eyes were behind thick steel bars with the door held shut by a simple paper with the kanji for Seal on the front.

"**An Overlord as my Container, this trumps anything the other Bijuu could have been sealed in."** The beast said seemingly to itself, with obvious amusement, and Naruto frowned towards the creature.

"Who or rather what are you beast?" He demanded of the creature while pointing his Tanto towards it and a grin opened behind the bars.

"**So that old fool Gnarl doesn't even know about me. Heh, figures."** The creature said then lurched forward in its cage. **"I am known to your people as the fearsome Demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** The beast called out then grinned wider down at the blond boy as he slowly lowered his Tanto. **"And I have called you here to make a deal."** It said and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously on the beast with a growl coming from his throat.

"So you're the one who threw my mind off balance?" He asked and Kyuubi smugly nodded. "Big Mistake!" Naruto growled out through gritted teeth before holding his right hand up and clenching his fist. The Kyuubi seemed confused at this then more so as it's cage started to shrink.

"**What the devil!?"** Kyuubi called out before it found the cage becoming so small that it was being crushed.

"Stupid Demon. This is MY mind! In here, I am Kami-Sama, in here I control everything!" Naruto said angrily as Kyuubi's body began to change as well, and then with a bright light all that was left was a vague human shaped red entity made of red Chakra with a collar around it's neck with the kanji for Seal instead and no defining features or gender.

"**I shouldn't have pissed him off…"** Kyuubi whispered only for Naruto to run forward, grab the demon by it's neck then drag it over to a wall and slam its head into the wall with a snarl and steaming eyes.

"NOW FIX WHAT YOU BROKE!" He stated while pulling the demon to face him and Kyuubi actually groaned.

"**I can't… I was only able to throw you off balance by draining my own Evil-Energy into you…"** It said and Naruto growled grabbing the demon once more and lifting it well over his head.

"THEN IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT A NEW PUNCHING BAG!!" He shouted and tossed the beast into a wall, making it groan in pain.

"**How… How are you hurting me? I'm can't feel anything in here!"** Kyuubi questioned incredulously while Naruto stalked over to it still royally pissed off.

"This is MY mind remember! Perception is power here! If I perceive you're in pain, then you're in pain!" He stated simply before kicking Kyuubi skidding across the ground with a groan. "In the mind it doesn't matter if I'm a human and you're a demon, in here I am in complete control of reality, I can snap my fingers and pierce you with a thousand Kunai, or wave a hand and have a giant sword cut you in half! All that I need is my imagination and viola! It's reality!" Naruto said while stalking over and placing his foot over the Demon's neck.

"**Ch-cheater…"** Kyuubi gritted out and Naruto sheathed his Tanto only to pull his sword from his back and swing it down to aim it at the beast's throat.

"Now then, how do I fix this mess you've made?" Naruto questioned with his eyes burning blue and steam literally coming off of them.

"**O-only tell… if you promise…"** Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Your not in a position to make demands of me!" Naruto stated darkly and Kyuubi gripped his leg.

"**No… demand… A Deal!"** It called out and Naruto narrowed his eyes and removed his foot from the beast's throat.

"What kind of a deal?" He questioned while sheathing his sword and Kyuubi pulled itself up from the ground and leaned onto the wall behind it.

"**An Overlord has many abilities… one of which is to summon an Atronach Familiar when you have the spell mastered…"** Kyuubi said with a slight groan evident to it's tone and Naruto crossed his arms.

"And what does this have to do with our deal?" He asked and Kyuubi grunted.

"**Create a Flesh Atronach and a Flame Atronach and throw both into a Volcano and use my Chakra to revive them both… The bodies will merge and form me a new body to use as my own, while binding ME to you as a familiar…"** Kyuubi explained while gripping its throat, yet Naruto raised a brow.

"You'd trade a Prison for Slavery? That seems pretty stupid…" Naruto questioned then commented and saw Kyuubi laugh bitterly at his question.

"**I feel nothing here! The only thing I've felt in thirteen years is the pain you just caused me! The only thing I've seen is you! The only thing I ever hear is your thoughts! Slavery… it would be heaven compared to this hell I'm damned to…"** Kyuubi explained with its hands clenching and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And how do I know your not trying to pull a fast one on me?" He asked and the Kyuubi groaned while muttering about Konoha destroying his ability to trust.

"**I'm female… And I know you may not admit it but even you feel certain things for a willing female body… Hell I'd enjoy "feeling" anything if I was out of here!"** Kyuubi said, surprising Naruto and instantly his perception of Kyuubi changed, the body of energy slowly took on a female gender with long flames of hair, but still held no defining features save its red color.

"That… I didn't know… I figured the Yondaime sealed you in here rather than killed you. It was actually obvious after I saw you. Because one, you're actually being in here in the first place. Two this place being my mind would make it hard for you to be here. And three that seal around your neck… But really how the hell does anyone tell you're a woman of all things with that voice of yours?" Naruto admitted then questioned and Kyuubi laughed, the voice feminine sounding now as it er she slowly stood up.

"**Many people think I'm male because of how vicious and destructive I am… Truth is I'm NOT male, nor was I originally Female. I had no Gender and only your perception gives me one. Basically, I'll let you turn me into a woman and have your way with me so long as you GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!"** Kyuubi nearly roared out and Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now it makes some sense… So how do I go about getting you out of here exactly?" Naruto asked while rubbing the knuckles of his right hand on his left bicep and Kyuubi actually growled at him.

"**To form a female Flesh Atronach, use Abyss Salts, Flesh bones and organs from dead women, Gnarl should know how to do this. To form a Flame Atronach use Fire Salts formed from the ashes of another Flame Atronach while summoning it with a spell. Once those are completed, throw them and a willing sacrifice into a volcano, to bond it or rather me to you, use Ten Blues, Ten Browns, Five Reds, and Fives Greens. Once all of that is done you'll need five mystics using a special chant to create the new body, while channeling your mana and my Chakra into the body at the same time. I'd say six tails of my power will be lost in the transfer of my mind but it's worth it to be free…"** Kyuubi explained with obvious annoyance and saw the blond twitch several times.

"Do you have ANY idea exactly how much hell I'll have to go through in order get all that together!?" He demanded loudly and Kyuubi looked away from him.

"**Yes… but I'll practically be your little pet to do with as you wish… isn't that enough of a reason to do it anyways?"** She reminded then questioned and Naruto actually smirked behind his mask and chuckled darkly.

"Take what you can, give NOTHING back…" He recited and saw Kyuubi stiffen before sitting down cross-legged.

"**I have nothing else to give… you'll have my soul and body both as yours to do with as you like… what the fuck else could you possibly want!?"** She demanded and Naruto rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Your power…" He stated and saw Kyuubi's head snapped over to him. "You keep only one of your tails, I take the last two to add to my own ever growing power." He said and saw her shake in obvious rage, even though she could truly do nothing to stop him… "Consider it a form of punishment for what you did to my head earlier." He said with a chuckle and patted her on the head like a dog. Standing back he then looked at her as she continued to shake, he wasn't sure if it was in rage or if she was trying to cry knowing he had her beaten. "Now how do I fix my head?" Naruto then asked and Kyuubi weakly pointed behind him, turning around he saw a mirror.

"**The Mirror is your dark and light sides, break it open to free them… once you do take control of them and your minds balance will be restored…"** She said it so weakly he ALMOST felt sorry for her, almost being the key word as he walked away from the defeated demon and over to the mirror. Looking at it, he noticed it had gold on one side and silver on the other, the gold was trimmed into a silver side to the mirror, the silver into an obsidian side of the mirror. Frowning Naruto crouched then jumped into a kick, shattering the mirror and sending three figures flying away from one another.

Naruto managed to right himself in the air and landed in a crouch after skidding back. Narrowing his eyes the blond reached for some Kunai, only to find that his Kunai case/Equipment Pouch was gone! "What the hell?" He questioned and reached for his sword, it was gone as well making the blond growl. He then reached for his Tanto and smirked when he felt it, pulling it from it's sheath he held it in a reverse grip while looking to the two other dust clouds that had been thrown from the mirror.

The first of the two clouds slowly dissipated and Gave Naruto reason for pause as a figure clad in black as night spiky metal body armor rose up from the ground all skin concealed from view by the covering armor and dark shroud like aura around him, his eyes were a burning red like the Betrayers, while two horns were growing from his head with strange spikes piercing straight through his black scarf. On his back Naruto noted he was the one with the sword now, the weapon secured tightly onto his back. Turning Naruto saw the second one and frowned slightly.

This one was dressed in white leather body armor, his face left bare with a Konoha forehead protector, around his neck was a blue scarf with a blue sash around his waist, a strange white glow was surrounding his form while blue Will-Lines ran down his skin much like Will's, Naruto's kunai-case/equipment pouch placed onto his right thigh. At this moment all three looked to one another and rose to their feet, glancing warily to their doppelgangers before Naruto gave an annoyed grunt.

"So you two are the cause of my Unbalanced mind." Naruto said simply with narrowed eyes while the white armored one quickly pulled a Kunai out. The one in black then started to laugh, only his voice was in a twisted demonic tone as he walked towards Naruto who held his Tanto in a defensive posture.

"**So this is the original! I've been waiting for this!"** The one in black said while the one in white rushed over as well. Both stopped suddenly and the one in black pulled his sword from his back. **"I am Yami, born from the Darkness in Uzumaki Naruto's heart!"** Yami said with a light chuckle and Naruto turned his eyes to the other.

"_I am Byakuya, born from the Light in Uzumaki Naruto's heart."_ He said while looking at the other two warily before Naruto flipped back from them.

"So it's a test of power then?" Naruto questioned and Byakuya looked to the two confused, obviously he inherited all of his old "Dobe" traits. Yami however laughed loudly at the question, making Byakuya take a step back from them both.

"**Aye, Brother. One of we three shall be the balance for this body. Only one of Light, Dark, or Chaos shall now truly reign supreme! One born of Strength and destruction, Yami! One born of Magic and preservation, Byakuya! And then of course is you Brother, born from Logic and Reason, Chaos!!"** Yami said while taking hold of his sword with both hands, Byakuya sliding back and holding a pair of Kunai out towards them.

"_Why are we doing this!? What does killing each other solve?"_ Byakuya questioned and both Naruto and Yami looked to the one in white then to one another.

"Want me to help you kill him?" Naruto asked and Yami chuckled.

"**If you're offering."** He said and then both nodded their heads and lunged at Byakuya at the same time. Naruto flipped into a roundhouse, which Byakuya dodged and Yami lunged at him, swinging his sword down on him. Laughing Yami then lunged forward, his elbow slamming into Byakuya's chest and knocking him back. Naruto then moved behind Byakuya and kicked him to the side with a low roundhouse Kick.

"Your not a bad partner…" Naruto said while Byakuya hit a wall and rolled out with a groan.

"**Heh, you say that now Brother. Wait till we have to kill each other."** Yami intoned darkly then roared as he ran back at Byakuya Naruto shrugging his shoulders before following after the dark creature and both slammed their feet into Byakuya's head, slamming him back into the wall before Naruto picked him up by his scarf.

"_Fireball!"_ He called out slamming a pair of Fireball spells out, one into Yami and the other into Naruto, sending both skidding back.

"Alright, now I'm pissed." Naruto said with a twitch, Yami nodding his head as both then flipped up and ran at Byakuya. The incarnation of light quickly pulled out several Kunai and flung them at the two, Naruto rolling out of the way while they merely bounced off of Yami's armor as he jumped up into the air. Byakuya rolled out of the way as Yami then came down with a swing of his sword, shattering the ground beneath them and making the white armored incarnation gulp.

"_R-really guys, is this necessary? I mean we're like brothers aren't we!"_ Byakuya tried to coerce and Yami scoffed.

"**You just don't want to fight because we're kicking your ass!"** Yami said with a laugh only to find Naruto's tanto at his throat, the said boy behind him looking at him with a single glowing blue eye.

"Sorry brother, but there is no we in this fight. I don't plan on letting you or the wimp over there have control… Besides you should have remembered…" Naruto said then leaned to the side of his other's helmet and whispered out. "Never trust family…" He said coldly to Yami who laughed as his head was then severed from his shoulders and Naruto held his left hand out, absorbing Yami into himself before picking up his sword.

"_B-brother! W-why did you do that!? He was part of you, part of us!"_ Byakuya questioned while looking to Naruto who held his Tanto in his left hand the Ninjatou in the other and noted it would be hard to wield them with the size to weight ratio so off kilter with them…

"**Because Byakuya, I have no intention of allowing myself to be consumed by either Darkness or Light. Evil is Evil. But there are many kinds… Destruction is a fools brand of evil, the good will always come to destroy you. Light is even worse as other walk all over you. I am balance, the combination of good and evil to form into a whole! One who has morals for others to rally behind, but is more than willing to do what is necessary to survive!"** Naruto said in a combination of his own and Yami's voice while stalking over towards Yami.

"_N-no! Our mother wouldn't have wanted us to become like this! I'm sure of it!"_ Byakuya said fiercely as he flipped up and then tossed numerous Shuriken at Naruto the boy simply rolled out of the way then lunged at Byakuya, the other blond cursing before flipping over his shoulders and landing in a crouch behind him. Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at this as he ran at Byakuya once more, sheathing his Tanto and taking a firm hold on the Ninjatou he swung the blade at him but Byakuya managed to evade once more.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance Naruto surveyed the area and saw only the Kyuubi… Now grinning Naruto turned on his heel quickly and tossed the Ninjatou towards Kyuubi, Byakuya seeing this gasped and jumped in front of her, being impaled himself and hanging on the wall beside her. **"Fool…"** Naruto said with a shake of his head as he walked over to Byakuya and then looked at the dieing Incarnation with a smirk hidden by his mask.

"_How… how could you use her like that?"_ Byakuya asked with a cough while Kyuubi shook her head and Naruto openly laughed.

"**I wasn't actually aiming for her, I just knew you'd think I was…"** He said with a chuckle and saw the disbelief on Byakuya's face. **"You people on the side of Good always preach about how great and mighty you are… yet in the end you always see only the bad in others."** Naruto said as he gripped the handle of the Ninjatou and twisted it into Byakuya's chest. **"While I was off balance I have no doubt I would have tried to use her like that. But while thinking clearly as I am, I easily realized what you would think when I threw my sword towards her…"** Naruto said before then pulling the sword from Byakuya and allowing him to fall to the ground.

"_T-then… you tricked me…"_ Byakuya said and Naruto chuckled once more while leaning down to look at Byakuya while Kyuubi crossed her arms.

"**Of course. You noble light beings all seem to believe that Darkness and Evil is the same thing. Well in my case I am both Dark and Evil! But unlike others I have no intentions of slipping into an evil like the Betrayer became…"** Naruto said darkly then grabbed a Kunai from Byakuya's hand and stabbed him in the head with it, watching as his Doppelganger fell onto his side he then absorbed him like he had Yami before picking his Kunai-Case/Equipment-Pouch up and returning it to his right thigh.

"**_Light, Darkness, and Chaos are one once more! Now Balance is truly restored!"_****** Naruto called out in all three voices and then gave a loud laugh as he did so. **_"I AM THE OVERLORD!"_** He exclaimed loudly while Kyuubi shuddered, the blond soon slowing his laughter as he then sheathed his Ninjatou and replaced the Kunai into his case before looking to her.

"It seems that I was unfair with you Kyuubi. I will accept your servitude and your offer… but you may keep your power… I think I have more than enough and I'd rather have you in a good mood." Naruto then said to Kyuubi's shock and the female energy creature looked away from him.

"**Why the change of heart?"** She muttered bitterly and Naruto crossed his arms.

"As I said, I'd rather be on your good side even if I will be your master. It's easier to control something when it likes you after all… besides… I could always retract that and take your power anyways…" Naruto explained then reminded and Kyuubi shook her head rapidly.

"**N-no! That'll be fine!"** She said quickly and Naruto chuckled in his throat as he walked away from the girl, heading to the opening doors of the arena so he could go back home while Kyuubi watched him leave. **"He's the first one to dominate me and get away with it… and for some reason… I like that…"** She admitted to herself and shuddered before crossing her legs and looking at her astral form with a frown. **"Couldn't he at least make me a babe? I know I'm a genderless creature made of demonic energy but the least he could do was make me hot!! I don't like being featureless!"** Kyuubi grumbled while crossing her arms and wondering how long it was going to be before she got a new body…

--

TBC…

--


	11. New Enemy

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Alright Gnarl explains to me how Naruto was Chaos.

Gnarl: Very well, Sire. Yami was Strength and Destruction, thus he was strong and liked to destroy things. Pure Evil in a sense is rampart unyielding, never unending destruction without cause.

Goby: That not what he…

Gnarl: Quiet Goby! Now then, Byakuya was Magic and Preservation. Meaning he used Mana and liked to protect others, hence of course why he was such a fool…

Espio: True…

Gnarl: Last was "Naruto" who used Logic and Reason, neither for good or evil, thus he is Chaos because he uses his skills for his own gain. Whatever he wants he will use his intellect to obtain, it is now that he has also pulled Byakuya and Yami into himself that he is also Chaos, the fusion of Darkness and Light.

Lord Pain: …

Gnarl: Does that make sense now Master?

Lord Pain: Yeah… Now I just need to figure out why I had you explain all that…]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 10: New Enemy…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

As Naruto's eyes slowly opened and the blond looked around to find himself back in his throne room. _'Then why am I so tired?'_ He wondered to himself before he decided he didn't give a damn and stretched out his arms.

"Sire! We've managed to find the entrance to the old Tailoring Room!" Gnarl suddenly shouted while coming down from a flight of stairs and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So?" He asked simply while leaning back and Gnarl grinned.

"In the Tailoring Room sire, you'll be able to trade in all your old clothes for new ones that will heal with Mana or Chakra! Also we'll be able to MAKE Ninja clothes and gear for Sanosuke to sell in his shop!" Gnarl explained then cackled while Naruto saw the benefits of such a thing while rubbing his chin. He then looked around frowned to himself when he realized he hadn't seen any of the "Servants" of Ayame for a while.

"Where did all the girls go off to then?" Naruto questioned while looking around and saw Gnarl sigh while rubbing his head with one hand.

"That "Ayame" girl is presently leading them around and looking around what we have managed to fix of the Tower Sire." Gnarl explained while Naruto nodded his head slowly, wondering why Gnarl was so… well, bummed he guessed would be the right word to describe it.

"How are they taking to the tower then, Gnarl? I trust you've been… hospitable, correct?" Naruto questioned with a single eye directed towards Gnarl and the old Minion Master stroked his beard.

"Very Sire. Mostly to the Ayame girl as you ordered. They are taking to having a home well, however the explanations for their duties as servants had a few trying to escape." Gnarl said and Naruto blinked, raising a brow in confusion towards the little Minion Master making him grin. "Their SERVANTS lord, you can do anything you want to them simply for the hell of it. A Mistress is simply the only woman who can bear your child… others on the other hand…" Gnarl mused and Naruto twitched, were all of the old men in his life complete and total perverts or was it just the ones he talked too?

"Gnarl, I don't plan on using them like that…" Naruto said darkly with a twitch and a glare directed to the old Minion Master who sighed. _**"Not yet at least…"**_ What sounded like Kyuubi said in the back of his mind with a chuckle and he frowned. _'I could always force you to sleep with Gnarl…'_ He reminded and could swear he heard it as she shuddered and said not to him rapidly.

"That's good to know." Came Ayame's voice as she and a couple of the other women came from what looked to be the Arena… somewhat ironic considering he'd been there in his Mindscape… "Several of us were contemplating the difference between you and our previous captors because of him…" Ayame said with a glare at Gnarl who gave a grin before idling away and then turned to walk into the Spawning pit, a grin on his face as he went to "Speak" with that Will boy.

"I apologize for Gnarl, I'm beginning to assume that several of my ancestors weren't exactly, savory in the treatment and respect of their servants." Naruto said with one elbow on his Thrones armrest, his cheek on his fist for some amount of comfort as he saw the girls grimace.

"You can say that again. But do you know where we'll be staying for sleep?" Ayame muttered then questioned and Naruto looked beside his throne to Jester and lifted him up to face him.

"Where do Servants normally stay?" He questioned and Jester shrugged.

"I'm still new Master, I don't know that kind of stuff yet remember…" Jester offered with a shrug and Naruto frowned at the young gray.

"Get Doc, he'll know, he's been here as long as Gnarl has." Naruto stated and saw Jester nod before he tossed the annoying little Minion towards the Spawning pit only for him to hit the floor in a heap. The little creature shook his head at that then rushed down into the Spawning pit while Ayame gave him a look.

"You're going to kill that little guy at this rate." She stated while a few girls behind her nodded their heads and Naruto snorted.

"That's fairly unlikely seeing as he's practically immortal." Naruto said flatly getting a group of shocked and gaping women as their own response.

"You mean… and he's… and he can't… How?!" One of the other girls in the group questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"One of my ancestors created these creatures and named them Minions. Each group has a specific Color and specific abilities. Jester is a Gray, grays are the smartest Minions, but they can't fight. They are also invincible, possibly meaning they were originally supposed to be used as Leaders for the others in battles when I couldn't control too massive a force. Gnarl's ability to summon and control the other Minions also reinforces this hypothesis." Naruto explained then mused and idly noted he was indeed much more intelligent than he was before he got that mana-store as he barely understood what he was saying…

"Oh. So you kick him around, because you know he won't die?" Ayame asked with a frown and Naruto snorted.

"No. I kick him around because he's annoying most of the time, doing stupid things and generally getting on the nerves of everyone in the tower with his antics. I hear that not even the former Jester was quite THIS annoying. The other Minions even beat on him when he's too bothersome." Naruto explained and Ayame was somewhat concerned for a moment before she saw Jester come back riding on a bleating sheep and laughing insanely. She inwardly decided that he was indeed, VERY annoying, even more so than Naruto when he pulled one of his pranks…

"You wanted me Master?" Doc asked while coming into the room, a bounce to his step from his own days as Jester he was sure would never leave him.

"Where do the Servants normally stay?" Naruto questioned and saw Doc blink.

"The Servants quarters sire, but they are particularly run down having been the least used area of the Tower in the past. I believe Gnarl once mentioned they had collapsed in on themselves and we were unable to repair them before the Betrayer destroyed the Tower again." Doc said while swaying side to side, as he did so, annoying Naruto who restrained himself by grabbing Jester off of the Sheep.

"Stop that!" He stated and a couple browns then jumped on Jester and took him from Naruto, surprising the blond and the girls in the room when they all began to beat on him relentlessly.

"OUR SHEEPIES!!" They exclaimed and started to beat more furiously on the now screaming Jester, making the women gawk as they started to toss him from one another then grabbed the sheep and tied a rope to it, then to Jester before riding off into the Spawning Pit with both laughing insanely all the while… Naruto groaned at this and reached up to rub his temples under his mask while Doc merely snickered…

"Even I wasn't stupid enough to mess with a Brown's sheep." He mused and the women gawked at Doc.

"You were the other Jester?" They all asked and Doc shivered.

"Yes, well… before I got promoted I was. I had been beaten, burned, stabbed, slashed, smashed, slapped, kicked, stomped, crushed, and thrown around so much that I'd kind of gotten used to fixing my own wounds. So I knew more about that sort of thing when we needed to heal the master after the Betrayer got his hands on him. Because I did so well, Gnarl made me the Master's Head Physician!" Jester explained then exclaimed happily while Naruto kind of wished he was still Jester so they wouldn't have this new annoying one around…

"Right, umm, so where do we stay?" Ayame questioned and Naruto sighed. _**"Why not let them stay with you for the night… It might be fun."**_ The dark voice of Kyuubi offered and Naruto twitched. _'Are you some kind of masochist Kyuubi? I really could try and get into that BDSM shit before we revive you if you are…'_ He reminded and heard her shout no over and over again, then shout out she'd be a good vixen before he spoke to Ayame and the others.

"Wherever you like for the time being, find a room, find a spot to sleep and do as you wish. Hell, you can stay in the throne room for all I care just don't touch anything that looks otherworldly or dangerous." Naruto said then warned and the women all nodded before the bulk of them walked off into the tower while Naruto tried to ease the annoyance from his body by continuing to rub his temples.

"Sire." Naruto heard and looked up to see Ayame. "I… I can help with that." She offered and Naruto shook his head mostly to stop Kyuubi who was trying every idea in the book to apologize to him so he wouldn't give her to his minions…

"No, I'll live through a Headache." Naruto stated with a frown and Ayame was about to speak when Gnarl came into the room.

"Sire, it seems that Will has finally woken up!" Gnarl said with a twisted grin and Naruto winced visibly.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" Naruto questioned and saw a tight frown slide onto Gnarl's face.

"Sire, not only is Will a powerful Mana-User… it seems he's unable to speak." Gnarl said and Naruto felt his left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Again, how does this affect me?" Naruto wondered seeing as that wasn't technically his problem, well, unless he wanted to understand him… crap…

"Well sire, I thought you might like to know it took well over ten browns to hold him down once he woke up. Afterwards he started trying to use spell work so we had to literally have a brown sit on his head to keep him from using spells. Also, we've managed to notice a couple of oddities about our boy…" Gnarl then mentioned while Ayame was confused to what was going on entirely. Naruto himself merely blinked once more, while more intelligent, that didn't instantly mean he knew everything, only that he could peace things together more quickly than most.

"Like?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl sighed.

"He has bandages around his feet and hands due to having no shoes or gloves, blisters and calluses on both indicate high use of his hands and feet for work and also for movement. His body has very little fat and a high concentration of muscle, thus leading us to believe he has lived in the Wild for a fair amount of time. His face has two long scars on either cheek; both are fairly deep and thin but are wide enough to suggest that they are claw marks of some form. He has no Chakra Coils unlike yourself or a Ninja sire, and this is due to having obviously never developed them, meaning he has no true way to use Jutsu." Gnarl explained then took a deep breath before continuing on with his explanation of what was going on.

"In their place however, he DOES have a very large store of Mana in his blood, allowing him the powers witnessed during your battle with him." Gnarl explained and Naruto rolled his eyes, he already knew all that about him, it was obvious when he first saw him after all.

"Anything I didn't already know, Gnarl?" Naruto then questioned with a headache and saw Gnarl grin widely in response.

"Yes Sire. We believe that Will can be "Trained" for lack of a better word to be more human in his mannerisms. However it will take time and a lot of patience, and as you should already know or have at least guessed we Minions don't have much patience…" Gnarl explained and Naruto blinked several times before allowing his head to nod. "However Lord, remember that he is already fairly animalistic, we could also teach him to be a simple "Pet" as it were. Or not, it's still your decision Sire but I personally believe that him being more 'human' may be more useful in battle." Gnarl explained and Naruto reached up to cup his chin in thought before nodding his head.

"Gnarl. Show him manners with Ayame's help, get him some decent clothes if you can, teach him to speak, teach him to bathe and regularly eat with the girls or myself, and even teach him to fight if necessary. In short, Gnarl, make him into someone useful who doesn't need to be told how to live and survive here. As for me…" Naruto ordered then slowly got up and waved Gnarl away. "I'm going to bed." Naruto said and saw Gnarl consider what he could do for "Will" before nodding his head and waddling back down into the Spawning pit.

"And me, Sire?" Ayame questioned and Naruto gave her a brief look.

"As I said, find a place your comfortable and rest for the night. I'd say we all need it." Naruto said before walking over to his own bed, removing his weapons before falling face first into his bed with his armor still on, lightly breathing as the world around him went black…

--

(Spawning Pit…)

"Will" was glaring at the Minions before him with barely suppressed anger, a Minion placed on each of his hands and feet, over both forearms and legs, and then two more on his back and a single Minion sitting on his head. Gnarl sighed seeing this; it would take a miracle for them to actually turn this, well. Gnarl couldn't really decide what to call him, all he knew was that he wasn't human and their master wanted him as human as possible. "Doc, his health?" Gnarl questioned and looked to his right to the other Minion.

"He's physically fine Gnarl, his limbs are all very strong and his skin is tough from his years of living in the wild. It even looks like his Magic is healing the Concussion I don't doubt the Master gave him so his healing factor is on par with someone with the Hero Bloodline." Doc said while looking at a little chart and Gnarl stroked his Goatee with a frown on his features.

"Shin, what do you think we can do from a Psychological Standpoint?" The Aging Minion Master questioned and Shin gave a sigh.

"Our boy here is psychologically underdeveloped." Shin said then motioned to the boy and Gnarl nearly groaned seeing him struggling to free himself from the Minions once more. "As you can see, most of what he knows and does are mannerisms he's gained from the wolves that he was with." Shin said while the boy growled and then looked at them with a single glowing blue eye.

"Right, Espio, anything you want to add?" Gnarl questioned and the Minion looked at him with a single eye.

"This will take us all of eternity to do right, Gnarl." Was all Espio said and Gnarl nodded his agreement while Doc walked over to the boy and reached out for his cloak…

"Gnarl! This cloak! It's made from a combination of Drow Dark Magic and Subterranean Arachnia silk! And on his shoulder, a Drow Slave brand!" He said quickly and Gnarl hobbled over and noticed the magical weave, making him frown, as Doc was once more correct, and the mark he saw was a jagged black spider with chains around it.

"An actual Shadow Cloak, no wonder he was able to hide for so long from the humans. A Drow cloak in the Forest of Death, with the Greens near the same area… ugh, this bodes to be a most troublesome discovery." Gnarl mused to himself, if Drow were in the forest he knew that they would have more than likely set up their homes near the Green's due to their worship of the Betrayer as some sort of dark god.

"So you think the Drow might have kept this boy as a Slave Gnarl? He does have the brand on him." Shin questioned then stated having a basic knowledge of Mythical and Magical creatures from several old tomes he'd found around the Tower.

"Perhaps, but I've never heard of a Drow Slave learning Magic or to control beasts like Will does…" Gnarl mused aloud and the other grays nodded. "Hmmm, but maybe they taught him some Drow, that would make it easier to teach him the Mortal Tongue." Gnarl mused then said something to Will in the Drow's language, seeing him tilt his head made the Minion Master frown. However when he responded in perfect Drow, right down to the accent, the old Minion couldn't help but grin to himself.

"So, we now have a partly Drow raised Human who can possibly translate any Elvin spells for us." Shin mused and Gnarl chuckled darkly, the possibilities that this brought were nigh limitless for the Master and future Overlords as well!

--

(Next morning…)

Naruto awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time, and upon getting up he noted that the Minions had seemingly repaired the area. The Rubble was gone from the floor, the roof was repaired, and the pillars around the Tower Gate standing sturdy and tall. Behind him were the three columns that made up his Towers main support pillars, two Minion-Caches, a Health-Pillar and a Mana-Store. A couple old ratty banners were also hanging around the room, and four unlit torches were placed around his throne. However, it was the feeling of security that seemed to please Naruto the most, possibly due to the Tower's walls being fully remade and he had to admit it was nice…

"Master!" Gnarl suddenly called out while hobbling up the stairs of the Spawning pit, Ayame beside him yawning and rubbing her eyes while trying to wake up. She then walked off into the tower, possibly to find the other girls while Gnarl came to stand before Naruto.

"Yes Gnarl?" Naruto questioned while pushing himself to his feet and then noting his weapons on the ground picked them up and replaced them on his person. "What do you need?" Naruto then finished and Gnarl grinned.

"We have found out something interesting about Will!" Gnarl said and Naruto wondered why he felt that the boy was going to become a problem…

"And?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms and Gnarl grinned wider.

"He wasn't raised by wolves or anything stupid like that Sire, well… not entirely I should say. Instead, it appears as if some Drow actually had him as a slave, more than likely a powerful mage of some sort who didn't think he'd learn by watching them practice. Then he must have escaped by using his Magic and went to the wilderness where he picked up the Wolves own habits after making them into a family of sorts for himself." Gnarl explained and Naruto was lost, for one, on what a Drow was, and two, why this was relevant to the situation at hand, Namely, retrieving the Greens and teaching Will to be human and rebuilding the tower.

"Alright, why should I care then?" Naruto questioned while he saw a very groggy Ayame walk passed him before collapsing on his bed and snoring lightly…

"Well Sire, besides the fact the boy Speaks Drow, making teaching him much easier. The boy also knows some Drow Spell's and with Drow magic on our side we won't have as many worries in the future!" Gnarl said and Naruto raised a brow in confusion when Gnarl suddenly frowned deeply. "As such, I should warn you about something that is in the Forest of Death." Gnarl said cryptically and Naruto looked to him with a raised brow.

"Within the forest it seems that there is a small band of Drow, creature's descended from, but also unlike the Elves of Legend. We believe that a small group exist in the Forest due to the cloak that the boy is wearing, made from Spider's silk as black as midnight and woven together with Drow Shadow Magic it was unlikely to be found just lying around." Gnarl stated with a low tone and Naruto raised a brow, wondering what this had to do with him…

"Drow were originally Elves, Dark Elves to be precise. They were Elves who had a darker nature than the rest of the Elves. This was due to the fact that the Betrayer saved several Elvin Women long ago rather than taking a giant bag of gold…" Gnarl said before openly drooling as he began remembering the twelve-foot tall sack of gold now buried under tons of rubble.

"Gnarl?" Naruto questioned worriedly and Gnarl shook his head quickly.

"Er, where was I…?" He said then snapped his fingers. "Right, the Drow. A few of the Elvin Women that the Betrayer saved actually started to believe him to be a god of some sort once they learned of how he defeated the "Dreaming" while the so called "Elf Mother" did nothing for them in their time of need." Gnarl explained and then grinned nastily as other thoughts came to him. "Oh it was so evil Lord, the Elvin Women who choose to worship the Betrayer were opposed by those who despised him for stealing the Mother Goddess Statue!" Gnarl said then started to laugh loudly before he continued.

"Those same Elvin Women began to believe that they were favored by this "Dark-Overseer" and that they were to rule the other Elves. The so-called "Dark Elves" then began to use Magic in a different way than the other elves, they stopped focusing on the powers of Healing and moved on to Destructive Magic instead!" Gnarl exclaimed while laughing and Naruto blinked several times.

"I fail to see what's so damn Funny Gnarl." He stated and the old Minion Master managed to calm himself down after a bit.

"I'm sorry Sire, but if you had ever seen the Elves you'd know why it was so funny that they gave up their powers of the Healing for Destruction!" Gnarl said then cleared his throat. "However, by doing this the Elves and the Dark Elves began a bloody Genocide against each other. This war spread out over what was once Evernight Forest, destroying everything in its path, as an Elf would never kill another Elf it seemed that the war may go on forever. Dark Elves however had no such Stigma and began to easily destroy the Elves once they learned this! So, in a desperate bid to survive, those remaining Elves buried the Dark-Elves underground! Literally!" Gnarl said before a sick twisted grin split over his wrinkled features.

"Those Dark-Elves were trapped underground for a very long time Sire, they didn't die of course, but they weren't able to escape either! Even then they continued to fanatically worship the "Dark-Overseer" as though he was a God, never knowing he had been banished at that time. They continued to practice what to an Elf was termed as the "Dark Arts" slowly growing more and more twisted as they delved into those forbidden spells and powers while trying desperately to survive in the harsh underworld they had been banished too." Gnarl said and then suddenly turned stone cold serious, surprising Naruto who listened closely to him.

"And slowly, over the centuries of crawling and digging their way through the dirt and grime of the underworld and trying to return to the surface, the Dark-Elves began to change into something else." Gnarl said cryptically and Naruto dared to ask the Minion master one question…

"What?" He barely breathed it out and Gnarl suddenly seemed to giggle to himself as he limped over to a rock and sat down, Naruto following and sitting cross-legged before the aging Minion Master.

"The Dark-Elves changed, their nails became long sharp and hard like claws for digging and clawing. Fangs grew to rip and tear flesh from the bones of whatever animals they could find, their minds weakened but their Mana stores grew more and more in potency. Their skin turned black like darkness and their bodies learned to survive in the barren caves and tunnels they had created. Their eyes that once shown with wisdom and purity darkened and began to glow with taint, reflecting light away as they turned to the color of blood in darkness." Gnarl said with a twisted grin and Naruto actually shivered in slight awe of what the Dark-Elves changed into because of their own worship of Darkness… what would happen to him because of being the Overlord?

"These new Creatures had ONCE been Dark-Elves, but now the Drow had replaced them. The Drow were more vicious than the Dark Elves ever were, attacking and killing even one another if they wanted! And somehow, since they were not the same elves they once were and the enchantment the Elves used only sealed an Elf away, they escaped." Gnarl said then finished lowly as a twisted grin crossed over his lips.

"They tried to return into the world, but the light weakened them, sapping them of strength, so they returned to the Underworld to escape from it, cursing the Elves and all other creatures for this. They followed the Betrayer's path, the Path of Death and Destruction as they saw him as their Dark-Overseer, their god! They walked over the bodies of hundreds, bringing great darkness to the land until the day of reckoning where the Elves and the Drow waged a long bloody war once more!" Gnarl explained then started to pout much to Naruto's surprise as it didn't look right on the Minion Master.

"The Drow were too few to face off the fully restored forces of the Elves, they were beaten then scattered to the four winds sire. They sought darkness to hide and wait, wait for the resurrection of the Dark-Overseer, the one who would lead them into the light to tear apart those retched Elves!" Gnarl explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head while digesting all of that.

"And there are some in the Forest of Death?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl nodded his head to the blond.

"They live in caves, no doubt with the Green's Sire, they worship Minion's as the Dark-Overseers servants after all." Gnarl said then offered and Naruto frowned to himself that could be a problem if he ever wanted to retrieve the Green Minion Hive.

"What would you suggest then Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl clicked his tongue before answering.

"Drow are Fighters as apposed to their weaker bodied Elvin cousins, sire. Though they have magic, and it is more potent in battle than Elves, they normally send their men in to fight first and die first, while their women are powerful clerics, easily able to attack and destroy most threats. They are still just as frail as an Elf, but with more dangerous spells in their arsenal to negate this. I wouldn't suggest a full frontal assault, nor would I suggest waiting however. The Drow are also very picky about what they believe, they won't believe you're the Overlord, their "Dark-Overseer" until you prove it by defeating them all, killing most and leaving us only a few Drow as Servants… then again, with those Drow we could find the OTHER Drow colonies and start to bring them all under the Overlord's banner!" Gnarl explained excitedly at the end with a feral grin making Naruto smirk to himself before considering his options…

'_These Drow are powerful in magic… meaning that they would probably have the mana users I'd need to form Kyuubi's new body…'_ He thought to himself and then blinked when he heard something in the back of his mind. _**"Yes, Drow will work just as well as any other Powerful mana user. Just make sure you don't kill all of them when you're invading…"**_ Kyuubi said then reminded and Naruto almost reminded her about the dozens of very lecherous Minions he could give her to but decided not to.

"Right then, looks like I'm going to need fifteen Browns again, Gnarl." Naruto stated mostly to himself and Gnarl nodded before frowning.

"Eh, one more thing Sire. I wouldn't suggest taking Ninja-Gear, the Drow are perfectly at home in Darkness, you are not. While it is easier for you to see in the dark than most Human's, a Drow is better than you. Your Kunai and Shuriken would be useless in the Caves of the Drow. Besides, what could Shuriken or Kunai do when a Drow casts a Shield Spell to block them, lord?" Gnarl explained then offered and Naruto thought about it then nodded, taking the two packs off his belt and handing them to Gnarl. "Also, in their place we have forged some new armor for you!" Gnarl suddenly said and waddled down into the Forge, Naruto following after the Tiny Minion Master.

"Now then Master, we have developed a new pair of Gauntlets for Sire, in all your terrible Magnificence I'm sure you will just love them." Gnarl said and then snapped his claws, Giblet moving to Naruto and removing his Kote and placing them in one of the cupboards then pulling a new pair out that looked almost the same.

The difference was that neither of these had a place for Senbon on them, but they both had silver bracelets, but only the left one had the glowing jewel of the Overlord, these Silver bangles also had intricate Etchings over them with a long slanted blade curving back from the side of wrist and towards his elbow, metal plates extending forward over the back of the hand and back over half of the forearm from the strange silver bangles with a thin blade pointing forward from the side of the gauntlet along the side of the hand. However, looking inside the Kote as well, Naruto saw thin black Scale-mail plates made from steel as apposed to his usual thin Steel mesh that was usually placed inside his Armor…

"These are… new." Naruto mused before pulling the new gauntlets on, instantly noting the difference in weight to his old Kote.

"Yes they are Sire, they were designed specifically for fending off some of the magical abilities of the Drow. They will deflect Minor spells as apposed to your old Gauntlets, but I would not exactly push their limits too far, sire. They also increase the effectiveness of your Taijutsu with the Wrist-Blades on them slashing or stabbing or cutting when you punch an enemy, Sire. The blades can also extend to twice the normal length by twisting your wrist sire." Gnarl said then added and Naruto nodded his head slowly while moving his arms around in them.

"Can I switch my Ninjatou for another Tanto, Gnarl? A full fledged sword is just too heavy for me to wield one handed at my current size and I have a feeling I'll be needing speed and agility to fight off these Drows…" Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded, allowing Naruto to un-strap the Ninjatou from his form before handing it to the aging Minion Master.

"I'll bring you the new Tanto as soon as it's ready for you Sire." Gnarl said while placing the Ninjatou into the Armory then hobbling over to give Giblet the order to forge the new Tanto.

"Alright, Gnarl, I'll be upstairs, when the Tanto is ready bring it to me as well as a full horde of Minions for my trip. I think I'm really going to need them this time." Naruto ordered then muttered to himself before walking off while Gnarl grinned widely, calculating what was most likely to happen once they captured not only the Green Minion Hive but at least ONE Drow, a cruel chuckle escaping his lips as one particularly twisted idea came to mind.

--

TBC…

--


	12. The Drow Caves

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: Master! We must hurry and begin the fic!

Lord Pain: …

Gnarl: Master? Are you all right?

Lord Pain: …

Doc: The master is silent! What is wrong with him?

Gubben: Maybe Master hungy?

Moldy: Maybe the Master sad.

Giblet: Maybe the Master Angry!

Gnarl: Uhh… actually I don't think that's the case…

Lord Pain: … (Snores)]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 11: The Drow Caves…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto sat back in his throne, looking forward to the Tower gate as he contemplated the story of the Drow. _'As time went on for them, they slowly changed into something dark and twisted… will the same thing happen to me?'_ Naruto wondered to himself then closed his eyes. _'I can control the Minions, throw fire from my fingertips, and do many more amazing things… yet at the cost I'll become something, not human… Bah, what have humans ever done for me anyway!?'_ Naruto wondered then thought to himself while Gnarl finally exited the Forge, a new Tanto in his claws, which he then brought over to Naruto.

"Here you are Sire, another Tanto as requested." Gnarl said with a grin while Naruto took the long dagger and then stood up, placing it with the other Tanto already at his waist and forming an X shape. "So Sire, do you believe you will require anything else to assist you through the caves?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Besides those Fifteen Minions I asked for, no, I'll be fine heading into the caves…" Naruto said and saw Gnarl blink then slap his face with a clawed hand.

"My apologies Sire, It seems as if my age is finally starting to catch up with me." Gnarl said with a bow then walked towards the Spawning pit.

"Gnarl." Naruto said simply and the aging Minion Master turned to him with a brow raised. "Exactly how does Evil-Energy affect me as the Overlord?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl began to pull on his goatee.

"They became more violent, their disposition seemed to become darker and darker, and they started to shun day light. A few managed to control this however Sire, allowing them to remain in the light while their disposition became more… neutral…" Gnarl explained and then turned on his heel when Naruto waved a hand fro him to go, heading down into the Spawning pit. Naruto laced his fingers together under his chin, his elbows placed on the armrests of his throne.

_'Well that was helpful…'_ Naruto thought to himself while feeling a migraine slowly begin forming and took to rubbing his temples to ease the pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noted Ayame and two of the other girls walk into the room, Ayame and one of the three were both carrying a large carpet the other had lighter fluid and such. Upon looking down he noticed some torches were around his Throne and realized what the lighter fluid and such were for…

"Are you alright, sire?" Ayame questioned, not really knowing what to call him since all he ever said in part of his name was "I am known only as The Overlord" and that really wasn't a name, more like a title.

"Just a headache, please go about your business and try to ignore me…" Naruto said with a wave of his hand and the girls did just that, the two with the carpet moving over to the Tower-gate and lowering the carpet, then began to unravel the purple material while the other servant girl worked on getting the four torches lit. While watching them, Naruto began to plot and scheme, ideas and plans easily flowing through his keen mind.

'_First of all, I need to make it into the Ninja ranks, then I need to somehow get out of them without being injured so I can claim the reds and blues… Wherever the hell they are at least. I also need to keep an eye on the young Ninja of Konoha, which I'm currently doing with Espio and going to school but perhaps I need to keep a closer eye on them…'_ Naruto thought to himself silently while watching the girls work on fixing up the tower and felt a smile come to his face despite himself.

'_Although the Minions are like Family, these girls really have helped me keep sane; it's not so lonely in this place with them here. After all, all the Minions save the original five of each tribe are mindless… I wonder what the past overlords would think seeing how I don't do Evil like they probably did. A few might be amused, others annoyed, maybe others would be proud I'm taking a road that is harder to take than to simply cut people apart left and right… You can lead the horse to water but you can't make it drink, thus I take the route of making that horse thirsty so it has to drink.'_ Naruto thought to himself then twitched as Gnarl walked back up the steps from the Spawning pit, a full horde of Minions behind him waiting for orders.

"Here you are Sire, a full Horde of Minions for you to destroy any of those foolish Drow should they attack you! Unfortunately however, I need to keep Will here and attempt to get him under some form of control." Gnarl said with a wide grin and Naruto gave a curt nod while standing up, the aging Minion Master looking around and nodding. "Excellent work Ladies, it's nice to see servants who aren't lazy good for nothing slugs, the last batch we had did nothing but walk around the throne room and "Look Pretty" it was truly a waist of our time to actually gather them." Gnarl said while nodding his head and Naruto wondered why Gnarl thought of that before walking over to the Tower Gate.

"Gnarl, how exactly do I open a gate without your help?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned while walking over to his master.

"Quite simple Lord. You have to concentrate on the place you want to go to. The water will show you the places you can go and you simply have to choose from them." Gnarl explained then saw the look on Naruto's face so quickly continued. "In order to choose, like with the minions you must use your mind Sire. More of this tower is driven by your thought than anything else!" Gnarl explained with a grin once more and Naruto nodded his head slowly before looking down into the water and closed his eyes, he and his Minions vanishing in a shower of sparks.

"He goes out allot doesn't he, Gnarl." Ayame commented and Gnarl nodded his head while stroking his beard.

"When the master isn't going out to find more Tower Objects he has to keep up appearances in his village so no one will suspect that he's the Overlord. I believe Doc and Espio are working on making him an award for best overlord acting job. While I am trying to find a way to make a fake version of the Master so he can stay here while the fake deals with his home." Gnarl explained then mused and saw a dumbfounded look form on Ayame's face, making him snicker in response…

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto and his fifteen brown Minions appeared in the forest and Naruto instantly noticed what looked like large green Beetles with smaller ones scattered about around it. _"Aha! Poison Beetles Sire, they are usually found in marsh like area's, the Green's must be nearby if they are here!"_ Gnarl commented and Naruto had his Browns move in and attack the Beetles, soon killing them and bringing him a glowing green orb.

"For You!!" The little minion said while happily holding the orb to Naruto.

"_Ah, that is Green Life-force, you will be able to use that to summon more greens once we have the Green Hive, Sire._ Gnarl explained while Naruto absorbed the Life Force then walked passed the Beetles nest and deeper into the forest, his Minions following him and picking up stuff to wear along the way. They encountered a few more Nests of the Beetles and another Troll along the way, the Troll posing the only threat as far as he was concerned as the Poison-Beetles Poison was easy to evade.

When they found a Cave however, Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing Five Green things hopping around. They looked somewhat like the browns, only with slime green skin, their faces were also more gaunt with two fangs curling up over their upper lips, a bone stuck into their nostrils like a piercing of some kind, spikes growing from their chins, spine, and the base of their jaws like a beard of some kind, their ears were longer and looked torn and tattered, their arms and legs looked thinner than the Browns, obviously built more for speed than for strength and endurance, and they had short tails coming from their tailbones…

"_Aha! It's the Green Minions Sire!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto watched as the Greens rushed into the cave. _"Quickly Sire, follow them and retrieve their hive!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto and his Browns quickly moved after the "Stealth Army" as Gnarl had called them. Within the entrance of the cave, Naruto saw strange plants spewing out a steady stream of poison gas. _"Those Plants would normally be a problem even for someone with the Hero Bloodline, Sire… However…"_ Gnarl said then added with a smile in his tone while the Greens then showed up, then rushed over to the plants and began to absorb the Poison…

"_As you can see Sire, the Green Minions, can absorb poison and then redirect it back where it came from, a useful ability for dealing with those Pesky Plants!"_ Gnarl said while Naruto had another thought…

'_That's probably why they smell so bad…'_ Naruto thought to himself as the Poison Plant withered, then died and the Greens waved for Naruto to follow as they entered into the cave. Following after the Greens he noticed that the walls had runes of some kind carved into them, shovels and claw marks lying all over the place as well…

"_Hmm. I was right after all, sire. That is a Drow domicile that the Greens have left their Hive in. Be careful that you aren't caught by the Drow, they are notoriously vicious and cruel to the ones they capture, then torture or enslave… ah I do so love their work."_ Gnarl stated and Naruto shivered wondering what THAT meant as he calmly stalked behind the Greens with his fifteen Browns. Turning down a tunnel Naruto found large spiders feasting on the flesh of what looked to have been a person with black skin, white hair, and claws and fangs…

"_Those are Subterranean Giant Arachnea Sire, giant Spider's that exist in the dark cavernous regions of the world. I believe you would know of them as "Onigumo" more than Arachnea however."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto grimaced while the Onigumo began to move towards him, obviously thinking they've found a new meal. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly cast a Fireball Spell and hit an Onigumo, knocking it back into another and setting off a chain reaction as they all caught ablaze.

"Fire Good!!" One minion called out happily before Naruto held a hand towards the Onigumo and his Minions launched forward. They tiny terrors laughing insanely while jumping on the back's of the Onigumo, stabbing them happily while Naruto walked forward, kicking one of the massive Spiders into its still burning brethren. Cracking his neck Naruto walked passed the Minions as they happily slaughtered the Onigumo while he then knelt down before the skeleton of what was once a "Drow"…

'_Their not even partly human are they?'_ Naruto commented when he noted the skeletal structure was slightly different than what he was used to gaining a chuckle from Gnarl in response. However, turning around when he couldn't hear the Minions laughing with glee Naruto saw that all of the Onigumo were finally dead. Quickly calling the minions back they brought him several Green Life-force orbs, which were then sent to the Tower while he turned back to the Drow and cupped his chin in thought.

"_No Sire. Drow are from the Elvin Race, and while Elves and Humans are fairly close to one another in terms of Biology, thus being able to bear human children, a Drow is slightly more unique. For one thing among many, Drow have Claws, Fangs, Very coarse Hair, Rough Skin, Reflective eyes, and are primarily Photosensitive to bright Lights. Basically sire, they might look a little like Humans, but they are their own race entirely."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, reaching down he found a ring on the Drow's finger and raised a brow. It was long and made from black steel plates connected via hinged joints at each knuckle that were curved and jagged, forming into a sharp claw at the end with a bladed extension at each knuckle.

'_Okay, Gnarl what's this thing for?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl looked, only to chuckle lightly as he saw it.

"_I haven't seen one of those in a while, some powerful female Priestesses in Drow society would wear those in homage to the Overlords Gauntlets sire. Yet while usually only for decoration and prestige, those can be used as very effective weapons for assassinations. You see, Sire, while normally you have to carry a dagger or something very noticeable, those could be hidden easily then pulled out to slit a persons throat."_ Gnarl explained then said with a grin visible in his tone and the blond boy cupped his chin once more before taking the ring and placing it onto the middle finger of his right hand, it being the only finger currently long enough for it.

'_Well, maybe this will help me with convincing the Drow that I'm the one true, Overlord.'_ Naruto thought to himself while standing up and then searched over the other Drow bodies, soon frowning and then sweeping the Minions onto them. The browns happily started to grab armor and weapons from the skeletons while Naruto looked for the next path. Inwardly he also noted that the runes on the walls were far too numerous to be some form of righting and walked over to it.

'_Gnarl, what do these runes mean?'_ He questioned and the old Minion Master hummed in thought for a moment.

"_Those Sire are used so that Drow can more easily find their way through the caves. They are a specific coded Message to allow them to find their way without use of a map and without torches. They place their hands onto the wall and feel out where everything else… I should also mention that the Drow have a human like Sense of smell as apposed to their elven cousins due to existing down in caves like these for so long. Their sense of touch, sight, and hearing are all above human but…'_ Gnarl explained then left off and Naruto nodded his head. Even with the other senses increased their sense of smell could have been useful for tracking and hunting.

'_Basically they gained the abilities of powerful warriors, while losing their ability to hunt.'_ Naruto mused and Gnarl agreed with him the blond frowned while touching the wall, soon coming into contact with a spider shaped rune. _'Gnarl, what does this line here say?_' Naruto questioned and Gnarl blinked before looking through the tower at the wall Naruto had his hand on.

"_It would seem the next exit and way to the Drow lair is to your left, Sire."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto moved to the left with his hand on the wall, soon finding the entrance and palming his way in. Calling his Minions back Naruto walked down the hall, noting a couple torches here and there but not enough to light the tunnels well.

'_Gnarl was right about their eyesight in darkness…_' Naruto mused while his Minions followed him down the tunnels. They soon came to a pass and Naruto grunted when he smelled the Poison gas, turning he felt for the next tunnel and went down it with the browns behind him. As he did Naruto eventually noted the Runes were becoming more and more numerous until he and the Minions came to another path…

"Intruders!" Came a shout and Naruto looked to see a person with a sword lunge down at him and the Minions. Cursing the blond quickly reached back and pulled his two Tanto out to block before punching the Drow in the stomach, drawing blood from the blade at the side of his fist. The Drow hissed in pain at this and Naruto quickly slammed the back of his fist into the Drow's face, knocking him back and into the Minions who quickly attacked the Drow with obvious glee. As the Minions began stabbing and beating the Drow Naruto heard several loud horns sound in the distance and groaned to himself…

'_Being an Overlord is harder than I ever imagined…'_ Naruto thought to himself then looked to see the Minions pilfering the armor, leather, and weapons from the Dead Drow's corpse. Quickly moving his Minions down the path that the Drow took Naruto flipped his Tanto to a reversed handed grip and followed after them. The Minions halted soon after however and Naruto would have ordered them to move forward had he not seen the dozen or so Drow standing before him…

These Drow looked like the first one, and they were also all male and only reached about 5.4 feet at most, all of them had varying shades of black skin, long white hair that looked coarse, long pointed ears, piercing red eyes, and strong builds. They wore obsidian armor over their chests, obsidian Gauntlets, and Greaves, the rest that they wore looked like ratty old loincloths with thick leather belts around their waists. They all had Scimitars of different fashions with a chain coiled around their torso to attach to the sheaths at their waist…

'_I hate Drow…' _Naruto thought as the Drow lunged forward with battle cries, flinging Fireball spells at the blond who rolled out of the way of them then sent his Minions into the Drow. The Minions moved quickly, swinging whatever they had as weapons into the Drow who did likewise. The Drow's size would seem to be an advantage however; the Minions were far too agile and easily managed to get the Drow onto their backs where it no longer mattered. Naruto then noticed a couple Drow heading for him and cursed, lifting one of his gauntlets to block a Fireball he was surprised when the metal/leather armor actually held up against the attack.

'_Note to self, thank Gnarl for these when I get the chance…' _Naruto thought then lunged at the two Drow, swinging his Tanto he slashed one along his stomach before flipping up into a spinning Roundhouse-kick, sending the next Drow flying into the side of the cave where a couple Greens grabbed him then dragged him kicking and screaming into a Poison field. Smirking at this for a moment, Naruto cursed as a Drow stabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Lousy back stabbing no good freaks…" Naruto said through gritted Teeth while quickly flipping onto his feet and holding his twin Tanto out in a defensive stance. The Drow hissed at him angrily before lunging forward, swinging his own Scimitar-Type sword at the blond. Naruto merely blocked with his left gauntlet then slammed his fist into the Drow's face, grimacing when he saw blood flow from the blade now imbedded in the Drow's head…

"Ugh, I bet that's going to be a bitch to clean." Naruto muttered after noting Drow had Dark-blue/Dark-green blood and grimacing. _'Whoa… these things aren't even partly human…'_ Naruto thought to himself before whistling, his ten remaining Minions looking up from where they were dispersing the equipment taken from their fallen brothers and the now dead Drow, some bringing him Life Force from them while Evil Energy spiraled into the Gem on his left gauntlet. Sighing Naruto looked around and hummed as he spotted a couple Chests.

Walking over to them he kicked one open and found a couple bags filled with gold and "Mana Potions". Picking up the blue potion, Naruto reached up to pull his black facemask down before drinking it and shivering as he suddenly felt invigorated. _"Ahh, seems you took a Mana-Potion Sire. Once you drink one they will restore some of your spent Mana instantly. However, they are fairly rare so don't expect to find them too often."_ Gnarl said and Naruto inwardly nodded, picking up the bags of gold only to watch as they somehow vanished in a burst of golden light…

_'Gnarl, where did that gold go?'_ Naruto questioned while looking down and picking up another bag, it vanishing in a gold wave as well.

_"That Jewel on your arm doesn't just transfer Life-Force to the tower, Sire. It also transport's Gold, Items, and Equipment and is fundamentally like a Tower Gate in that sense. However, it is more limited as it can only transport you, Sire, or any small items that you don't need or want to carry. Some examples are Gold, Books, Scrolls, and of course Potions."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, before kicking the next few Chests open, finding a couple weapons of Drow descent, which a couple Minions just as quickly claimed as their own. He then found more Gold, a couple Health Potions, which contrary to popular belief merely restored stamina and did NOT heal wounds, and last was a Scroll on using a "Night Eye" spell.

All of the items were sent to the Tower and Naruto then turned to find his Ten Minions at the ready. "Lets move out!" Naruto said and the Minions agreed, rushing off down the next hall as Naruto sighed. "Their stupid, don't kill them just because of that seeing as you still need them to carry the Green Minion Hive…" He told himself while rubbing his temples and following after the Minions. Upon seeing the Greens going down another Poisoned path he swept the Minions down a different path only to roll out of the way as a bolt of lightning came from the hands of a different Drow type.

This one was female, but looked fundamentally the same as the males only she stood at 5.6 feet tall even, she had obsidian skin, red eyes, and long white hair, her body was slender and held a Lithe build as apposed to the men however with a short sword in one hand and a strange gauntlet on her left arm, her own armor BARELY covered anything as it looked more like an Obsidian bikini with a black leather loincloth hanging around her hips with plates of Obsidian armor over said hips and greaves, a pair of black leather thigh high boots with silver spikes for heels and a single black leather glove covering her sword arm…

_'DAMN… is that armor even Legal?'_ Naruto wondered and could just imagine Gnarl was drooling; seeing as a couple of the brown Minions around him sure were. _**"If it makes you feel any better I'll be in something similar… Well I'll be in Flame Atronach armor and a loincloth from a Flesh Atronach… if that…"**_ Kyuubi offered and Naruto shuddered while trying to imagine what the fox would look like in skimpy body armor while looking at the Drow.

The Drow however, she didn't even bother to look him over as she then lunged at him, using a Lightning Spell once more, Naruto cursed and quickly rolled out of the way while Sweeping his Minions around behind her. The Minions then jumped onto the Drow Woman's back attacking her, only she focused Mana and expelled in from every pore of her body, sending the Minions flying back as blue Will-Lines briefly formed over her skin before vanishing.

_"Sire! That Drow is a Battlemage, be very Cautious around that one, she may not be as physically strong as the Male's but she more than make's up for it with her vast arsenal of Spells!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto twitched, looking at the Drow with a frown. Getting an idea, Naruto cast a quick Slow Spell only for the girl to smirk and lunge forward fast as ever then slammed the spiked heels of her thigh high boots into his chest, making him more and more grateful for his armor. _"Sire, Drow are unfortunately immune to most Domination Spells. They are very well versed in anti curses and poisons as well Sire."_ Gnarl then said as an after thought and Naruto twitched a few times while growling.

_'That would have been nice to know before hand Gnarl!'_ He thought with a mental growl then called his Minions to defend as the Drow swung her sword at him. A single Minion was cut in half but a different one swung its weapon, a mace, into the back of her left knee, knocking her to her knees. The Minions all tried to hold her down at this, but she swung her sword at a few, knocking them back before stabbing one behind her with one of her spiked heels. The girl then quickly got back to her feet and lunged at Naruto swinging her short sword.

The blond Overlord growled seeing this, easily blocking the girl's swing with one of his gauntlets, pushing her back away from him. The young Overlord quickly lunged forward, and dodged several bolts of Lightning before spinning his body into a powerful Roundhouse kick, sending the girl hurtling into the side of the cave. Quickly calling his Minions, Naruto then sent them to attack the Drow while he caught his breath. The Blond Overlord didn't have to worry about that however as the Minions managed to kill the Drow, Dark Energy and Blue, Brown and Green Life Force coming from her body.

The Minions took what LITTLE of the Drow BattleMage's armor that they could and then brought Naruto the Life Force with lecherous grins on the faces of those who managed to get it off of her… _'My minions are perverts… yeah… That just figures doesn't it…'_ Naruto thought to himself sarcastically before looking around and spotting the greens. _**"And you're NOT a pervert?"**_ Kyuubi questioned with a smirk in her tone and Naruto twitched before frowning.

'_Do I have to remind you that I could give you to the Minions?'_ The boy questioned and the Fox ended up shouting she'd be a good vixen again, and for some reason Naruto was starting to think she liked it when he dominated her. Shaking his head and looking to the eight remaining Browns with him, Naruto wondered how his ancestors ever survived all this shit that Overlords had to put up with… though the Minions were very handy… Shaking his head at that Naruto silently crept down the caves with the Minions, wondering what new hell he'd have to deal with next…

--

TBC…

--


	13. The Green Hive

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

(Lord Pain: Twelve Chapters! HA HA HA HA HA!

Gnarl: It is most impressive isn't it, Sire.

Jester: But most of the other Fic's all have fifteen or more…

Lord Pain: SILENCE!! Browns! Beat on Jester for your Overlord!

Giblet: Yeah!!

Moldy: For the Overlord!!

Gubben: HA HA! Jester getting beat!

Doc: I'm REALLY glad that's not me…)

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 12: The Green Hive…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Drow Caves…)

Naruto had decided he hated Drow more than he hated humans… well… no, he still hated humans more but the Drow were a close second at the very least. He only ran into a couple more males and most of them were weak but he had decided that he disliked how the females obviously sent them out to die. He wondered why they did this for only a moment while Kyuubi commented that Drow were more twisted than she was. Ignoring that disturbing concept Naruto palmed his way down another tunnel when he saw a hill with a glow beyond it.

Silently creeping up the next hill Naruto crouched down and looked into what appeared to be an underground village of sorts. The massive Chasm had numerous huts of various sizes strewn about, with rocks formed into tables or for forging Steel and other metals. Several of the Male Drow were all walking about working, digging to widen the space that they had. While he saw that the Females were all studying books and scrolls, though whether Male or Female, they both took the time to glare at one another heatedly for some reason.

'_They most really dislike each other…_' Naruto thought then saw a Female hidden in the shadows holding a dagger at her side. Raising a brow Naruto watched the Drow girl grin before tossing a knife, the knife flying through the air as she vanished back into Shadow. The knife then suddenly dug into the back of one of the males and he fell over dead… The others looked at him, mumbled something then burned the body with a Fireball spell before quickly getting back to work.

'_Alright, Dislike isn't strong enough, they downright HATE each other…'_ The young Overlord thought to himself with a twitch. _**"I've said it before, I'll say it again. Their more twisted than I am…"**_ Kyuubi said and Naruto twitched while wondering how she was even talking to him. Looking on Naruto also noted that there was a large circular field beyond the Drow Homes, an odd green object set within it with green gas all around it and a nicer tent like structure on a hill over it, the five greens from before sitting right in front of the object Naruto deduced was the Green Hive…

'_Why are they all so relaxed now Gnarl? When they were on high alert just a little while ago?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl gave a hum as he thought about that.

_"Well Sire, Drow, like most Elvin breeds are all notoriously arrogant, usually deigning most things beneath them. It's possible that they believed a single BattleMage would be enough for anything that might come here… And normally I'm sure they would be right, especially considering the trouncing she gave you and the Minions. I can only imagine what she might've done to any normal Nin or person that wondered in here."_ Gnarl explained, making Naruto twitch when he mentioned how it took him AND ten minions, two of which died, to take down a single BattleMage…

_'Gnarl, why is that hut back there is bigger and nicer than the rest of the Drow's homes?'_ Naruto questioned while looking at the building and heard, Gnarl him in thought once more before answering.

_"That must be a Priestess's home Sire. They are also known as Clerics, Powerful in both Sorcery and in Physical combat, do NOT underestimate one."_ Gnarl mused and Naruto frowned, and then looked over the rest of the large chasm, noting that the only straight way to the Green's would take him through the Drow's homes…

_'Even with a full Horde of Minions I couldn't take down this number of Drow… I need to find a way around them…'_ Naruto thought to himself before slowly sliding back and taking a thoughtful expression. Looking at his remaining eight Minions, Naruto then looked around the walls and spotted a small crack in the wall. _'Me and the Minions should JUST fit through there…'_ The blond haired boy thought to himself before sweeping his Minions into the crack and following them within, moving deeper and deeper into the darkness of the caves.

_"Sire!"_ Gnarl suddenly called out and Naruto twitched.

_'Yes Gnarl, what do you want NOW?'_ The blond boy asked with an obvious annoyance in his tone.

_"Forgive me Lord, but I thought you might like to know that there's a way for you to see even in that Darkness."_ Gnarl said and Naruto blinked then asked Gnarl exactly what that was. _"Hold up you're left arm and then focus Mana into the Gem on your gauntlet Sire, it will produce enough Light for you and the Minions to see for now."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto did as instructed and a bright yellow light filled the area, illuminating bones of people or possibly even Drow lying on the ground…

'_Gnarl, please tell me about these little abilities in advance in the future. It's frustrating that I can't do anything without your help as is… Isn't there a book or something that I can read to learn this kind of stuff?'_ Naruto grumbled and the Minion master hummed to himself for a bit.

"_No Sire. Not for controlling your Overlord abilities. The former Overlords felt it would be quite foolish to keep a written record of their abilities lying around, even in the Tower as it could be used to defeat them."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, noting that made allot of sense. _"However, there are some books on the many species you will encounter located in the Library of the Tower. However the Library is currently in ruins as we're trying to unearth other parts of the Tower."_ Gnarl then explained and the blond Overlord twitched slightly.

'_Why can't you just unearth that room so I can study up then…'_ Naruto offered with obvious annoyance and Gnarl gave a nervous chuckle in response.

"_We're currently trying to fix the lower floors and foundation of the Tower first, Sire. This is to ensure that the Tower won't fall in on itself."_ He explained and Naruto made an Oh with him mouth, knowing that was very prudent.

'_Then why do the Drow hate one another so much?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and Gnarl answered his query.

_"Well Sire, it's because they HATE everything, well excluding their god of course. Drow hate everything, people, places, things, they just hate it all. This is due to the fact that they hate themselves primarily due to the way they are, the hate that they are trapped in Darkness and these caves, but blame everyone and everything else instead of themselves or their 'Dark-Overseer'."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto shook his head with a slim frown over his face. So they blamed everyone but the one's responsible for the way they were?

_'Their no better than the Villagers… well, that's not really true, they still attack one another so I guess their not as bad, but still pretty bad all the same.' _Shaking his head, Naruto looked around and swept his Minions all around, allowing them to collect the Armor and Weapons that had been left here. Quickly sweeping the Browns to another Path Naruto followed them out, seeing a Drow standing on guard. Naruto had the Browns stand back while he silently crept forwards then spun and jumped to slam his fist into the back of the Drow's head.

The drow fell forward at that with the same greenish blue blood staining Naruto's gauntlet blades while he then called on his Minions. Walking over to look out into the open area he saw only the "Priestesses" home was visible and frowned. _'This seems far too easy…'_ He mused to himself while sneaking out, staying low and the Minions followed suit, one somehow producing a cigarette and a gray bandanna as he did so. Naruto ignored the silly Minion while the other Browns sniggered as they then came upon the Clerics home.

Shifting to open the flap of the tent like structure Naruto twitched upon seeing that no one was inside. _"Master! Behind you!"_ Gnarl called out and Naruto rolled to the side while a single Minion got its head cut off from behind. Quickly turning around and sweeping his seven remaining Minions out of the way Naruto found another Drow and shivered as the Minions drooled once more.

This one was 5.7 feet tall, with dark gray skin, long white hair with it left to dangle in spikes, wine red eyes that seemed a tad more slanted than the others, high cheekbones, full pouted lips a darker shade of black, and long slender fingers with thin claws at the ends; her body was lithe, limber and absolutely voluptuous with curves that could put nearly any woman in Konoha to shame… In her hands the woman had a staff, which had a red jewel placed at the to, curved blades arching around it while the staff itself was black as obsidian, with red leather wrapped around it for a good grip and a short blade placed at the bottom.

She had a claw ring like the one Naruto found on her left index finger, a silver ring on her right middle finger with a crest like The Overlords which Naruto wore on his belt, her arms were covered in thin near transparent silk sleeves which went into a pair of metal armored bracers, a collar was around her neck made from simple Silver with a chain dangling down from it to wrap just below her breasts, her "Top" was two large strips of thin silk which came down over her chest while the chain below her breasts held it on tightly while it then wrapped into a thin black belt made from black leather then fell to cover her groin like a loin cloth in both front and back, two more strips of silk then circled around her biceps before being tied to the back of her collar.

She also wore a pair of metal bracers on each leg just under her calves with simple leather sandals over her legs that reached up to her knees, a pair of silver bands circled her right thigh with silk extending down from the sides over her belt to wrap around her thighs until returning to her belt. Over her head she wears a silver circlet with a bright yellow gem in the center that curls down her cheeks, then around her ears to hold to her head tightly. Finally She was wearing several silver chains over her body, with one around her slim waist, another around each ankle and wrist, and the final one connected to something under her top. Naruto had to fight off a nosebleed at this while the Minions were openly gawking and drooling at the sight happily.

'_Why are all the Drow females so fucking hot!'_ Naruto inwardly demanded while looking at the woman before him with wide eyes and heard a chuckle come from Gnarl.

"_Actually Sire, Drow are extremely Vain, while they hate themselves for being unable to take the light without allot of time, they KNOW how good then look and choose to flaunt it, even to an almost Vulgar extent if they wish too. Hell I here they even kill babies who are born with any kind of deformity. Drow are just Naturally like this Sire… and personally I have to ask, why are you complaining?"_ Gnarl explained then questioned and Naruto twitched for a few moments before cursing as the woman lunged at him, swinging her blade with a smirk while he blocked with both his Tanto.

Growling he then mentally swept his Minions onto the Drow's back and watched her grit her teeth while one of the Minions grinned lecherously as it tried to grope her, making Naruto twitch in annoyance. _'I'm not complaining Gnarl, it's just kind of fucking hard to concentrate with the Drow all being so hot! The minions can't even concentrate without trying to grope her in battle for crying out loud!!'_ Naruto nearly shouted in his mind while rolling into a crouch watching the Minions easily get tossed from the buxom Drow and Gnarl gave a slightly agreeing sound to the blond.

"For an over-dweller you have some small skills." The Drow then commented, surprising the blond as most of them seemed to speak their own language.

"Well, at least I know some of you can speak…" He muttered while getting back to his feet and the Drow gave a haughty laugh.

"I am Eclavice Alean'ar, High Priestess to the Dark Overseer, I have many skills the Lesser Drow can only imagine." Eclavice told the boy simply before glaring at him angrily. "How dare you impersonate the great Dark Overseer, Over-Dweller! No amount of Torture will be punishment enough for such an atrocity!" The woman said angrily and Naruto narrowed his eyes, the Browns quickly moving to stand around him.

"Lady, I don't know what kind of fucked up person you are, and I honestly don't give a fuck. But no one, and I mean NO ONE dares talk to me like that! I am the one, true OVERLORD!" Naruto said darkly while his eyes flared in anger and the woman scoffed towards the boy while holding her staff in both hands before grinning.

"So you say boy, but lets see if there is Iron to your words!" She said before spinning her staff in the air and swinging it towards the blond, Naruto ducking out of the way while the Minions quickly got down. Narrowing his eyes Naruto then swept his Minions onto the woman once more while forming a Fireball.

"TAKE THIS!!" He shouted while the Minions jumped away from Eclavice. The Drow Priestess quickly spun her Staff before her then spun on one of her heels, tossing the Fireball right back at Naruto. The boy cursed loudly at this while ducking out of the way. Eclavice then laughed to herself before floating up into the air with a smirk, a glow surrounding her body as she did. "What the fuck…" Naruto questioned with wide eyes only for Eclavice to spin her Staff in the air, slamming it into his arm and sending him flying back into her tent, knocking it down as Naruto groaned in pain.

"_Sire! Shit, it appears that Drow is also from a Noble clan, a Highborn if you will; they primarily learn skills none of the other Drow learn. Floating or Levitation is only one of them!"_ Gnarl warned as the Drow grinned down at Naruto who cursed then moved his Minions as she tossed the Staff towards him. Two of the Minions didn't seem to want to listen however as they rushed in front of him, being cut to ribbons by the staff while diverting it away from Naruto.

Looking on with wide eyes Naruto suddenly gritted his teeth and snarled towards the Priestess with pure rage. _'I may beat on Jester, I may bring my Minions to fight and die for me, but I will NOT let their sacrifice be in vain!'_ He thought angrily while his eyes flared brightly.

"Such a pathetic Over-Dweller, I can't imagine how you defeated any of those weal excuses for male's, let alone someone like Akoriira… You must have simply surprised her." Eclavice mused while looking down on Naruto, not even seeming the least bit threatened by the blond whose eyes somehow steamed out from under his helmet like Hittai-ate. Growling lowly Naruto flipped both his Tanto into their sheaths while holding his arms out in the typical "Dark Fist" stance while crouching down.

"Do you want to talk, or are we going to get on with this?" Naruto questioned darkly and Eclavice frowned before calling her staff to her hands with an amused smirk.

"Very well Over-Dweller, show me your power!" She said and Naruto quietly activated the "Chakra-Blade Jutsu" that went with Dark-Fist, the blades of his Gauntlets glowing lightly as he ran towards Eclavice with a roar. Eclavice merely smirked at this course of action and threw her Staff towards him once more. This time however the blond slapped it out of the way with his heavy gauntlets then lunged at Eclavice, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the ground. The woman looked and Naruto with enraged red eyes at this, her eyes seeming to deepen further and further.

"Get off of me you filthy Surface-Dweller!" Eclavice screamed while moving her legs under Naruto then kicked him off of herself while looking at the boy with a snarl. Naruto flipped in the air however and landed in a low crouched with eyes narrowed on the Drow-Priestess dangerously. Throwing his hands forward his remaining Minions moved from behind him with a cry of "For the Master" while lunging at Eclavice. The Drow woman merely snarled while then spinning on her heel, slamming the bladed edge of her staff into two more of the Minions and cutting them in half.

The remaining three however jumped on her and then one stabbed her in the right bicep, making her cry out in pain and reflexively releases her staff. As soon as she does the Browns go to work, one on the ground slamming his blade into her knee, causing her to fall down, only to force Mana out of her body like the BattleMage and send the three brown Minions flying. Breathing heavily the Drow then quickly takes hold of her staff only to look up and lean back from it as one of Naruto's hand blades cuts her along the bridge of her nose.

Rolling back Eclavice looks up as Naruto lands on the ground, black energy flowing around his body and making her seem to seize up in shock and fear. Naruto roared loudly at this, quickly lunging forward with a fist to the Priestesses gut, stabbing deeply into her with his Wrist-Blades and making her grit her teeth in pain. Naruto follows this by back handing the Drow and sending her sliding back along the rock, scraping flesh from muscle as she grits her teeth in pain once more.

Glaring towards the woman angrily Naruto suddenly twists his wrists, the Wrist-Blades on his gauntlets extending to reach twice their normal length. Crouching down Naruto then lunged forward with a growling roar, scraping his wrist-blades on the ground with sparks flying before he then spun on his heel and slashed into the woman's face. Eclavice fell back only to roll and land in a crouch with her back to the poison field around the Greens Hive, Naruto glaring towards her with burning hate.

Roaring out Eclavice threw her hand out and cast a Lightning spell towards Naruto who held up a gauntlet to block it. Eclavice was shocked when the leather gauntlet withstood the attack and the blond then lunged at her once more. Swinging his now foot long wrist blades Naruto made a large t shape over her face and body while spinning into a roundhouse kick to her head. Continuing his spin kick into another roundhouse Naruto then spun on his heel one last time and kicked her upside her chin sending her flying back.

Groaning the Priestess looked up and then quickly tried to move herself over to her staff while Naruto stalked over to her. Griping the weapon and then managing to prop herself up, Eclavice would have attacked had Naruto not sliced her left arm off as soon as she turned. With a shrill shriek of pain the Drow fell back and curled up while Naruto looked down on her and briefly had a thought of pitying her. _"Sire. Show no mercy to them, the Drow will only respect you as the True Overlord if you show no mercy to them. Show this wench you are the true Overlord, Sire!"_ Gnarl reminded quickly and Naruto nodded his head slowly while walking over to Eclavice.

He then gripped her throat and belt and lifted her well over his head before walking over towards the poison field. Securing his footing Naruto then tossed Eclavice into the poison with his glowing blue eyes narrowed down while his three remaining browns cheered him on from the side. Walking over to the arm he cut off Naruto placed a foot on it then removed the claw like ring from it and placed it onto his left middle finger, giving him two of them as he then kicked the arm over to the Minions who tore the only shred of armor off of it quickly.

Naruto however walked to stand before a ramp down into the Poison and watched as the Green's from before jumped into a nearby green Minion Gate. _"Quickly Master, Summon some greens to clear the Poison and finish that Drow wench off! They are known for learning spells to make them immune to Poison I wouldn't be surprised if she was still alive and trying to escape you!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto held a hand towards the Minion-Gate and then flexed his hand twelve times, bringing him twelve greens to replace his fallen browns.

"_Also Master, by thinking of a specific Minion type before giving out an order only that type will go about the desired order so your Brown's won't walk into the Poison themselves and die a painfully horrible death."_ Gnarl explained with obvious amusement and Naruto held a hand out towards the Poison.

The Greens felt the order and quickly moved from behind Naruto, crossing his sides down the ramp as they went about absorbing the poison then destroying the Poison Producing Plants. Naruto walked down the ramp with his Browns behind him grinning as soon the poison was gone and Naruto saw the Drow Priestess crawling away from him. Shaking his head with a chuckle Naruto walked towards the priestess, moving his greens to stand in front of her and keep her from escaping.

Eclavice panted heavily, trying to hold her blood from flowing from the gaping hole where her left arm once was. **"Who's a pathetic little Surface-Dweller trying to impersonate the Dark-Overseer?"** Came a deep baritone voice and a now positively frightened Eclavice managed to tilt herself onto her back and look towards the blond child from before. Now however, his eyes were burning red and wisps of red Mana were covering his body, forming at his arm to heal the wound inflicted from her staff and burn away her blood from his armor, cleaning it, repairing it, and making him look like some form of Dark-God all at the same time…

Or rather it made her realize that he actually WAS a dark-god, their dark god and that made her more frightened than she had ever been before. Especially seeing as the Dark-Overseer was made out to be a particularly vengeful god in most of their legends after all. "P-please D-dark-Overseer, f-forgive me… I d-didn't mean to m-mistake your greatness for a p-pathetic surface dweller!" Eclavice said while continuing to crawl backwards only to find the Green Minions blocking her way with insane grins. Naruto however reached up to rub the shoulder her staff had cut into earlier, as if to remind her she had injured him and making her whimper.

"**You should have thought of the consequences of your actions before wench. And because of you, I am in a particularly BAD mood…"** Naruto growled out still in that same deep dark baritone while he noticed several Drow had gathered to watch, held back by the two remaining browns and twelve greens as he looked down at Eclavice. The Drow woman looked up at him with fear as his burning red eyes glared down at her, clearly intent of cleaving her head from her shoulders.

"P-please Dark-Overseer, I d-didn't know it was you!" Eclavice said and Naruto merely growled at her, then placed a foot down onto her chest to hold her down while forming his arms into an X with his Wrist-Blades shining darkly.

"**Be silent Wench, die with some of your dignity intact!"** Naruto growled out with steam rising from his eyes passed his helmet, making for a very frightening image. Eclavice didn't have time to speak before Naruto then slashed down, severing her head from her shoulders at last and all was silent. Naruto then moved his foot from the Drow and began to shudder before holding his left arm and the jewel on it into the air. The said jewel then began to glow brightly illuminating the area around the boy as he chuckled.

"**I am the OVERLORD!"** He called out loudly, the Minions cheering loudly and whistling as several orbs of Blue, Green, and Brown Life-Force flowed out of Eclavice's corpse and into the jewel on his hand. However once it had, pure Evil-Energy then rose from her, forming into her shape before it spiraled into Naruto who grunted as it did so.

"_Wonderful Sire! Absolutely perfect Victory over her! That Drow Wench didn't even know what hit her! And as an added Bonus most of the Drow witnessed you taking her Life-Force, any doubt your not their "Dark-Overseer" will be gone now, Sire!"_ Gnarl said while Naruto took a few steady breaths while his eyes changed from burning red, back to their glowing blue, yet the claws on his hands and feet remained.

'_Gnarl… what the fuck happened to my hands?'_ Naruto questioned while looking at the claws with a mental twitch and Gnarl chuckled nervously.

"_Well you see Sire, the Evil-Energy inside of you will change you as time goes by. The more evil you yourself are the more twisted your body will become, one Overlord even turned into a Dragon. However, he was a special case, you would probably end up looking like a "Humanoid-Dragon" of sorts, still human but with Dragonish features. But I can explain that in more detail later Sire. For now sweep your Minions to the Green Hive and bring our boys home!"_ Gnarl explained and Naruto hummed while looking at his claws, and then held a hand towards the Green Hive.

"It's time to go home." He said softly and the Green Minions hissed and grinned at the same time as they ran over to the Green Hive, then picked it up and carried it passed Naruto. As they exited the field, the Drow broke apart to allow them to carry their Hive away while Naruto and the five remaining Minions walked back to Eclavice's home and found a Minion-Cache. Sweeping the Five Minions to it they hissed as they rushed to the object and lifted it up, then carried it towards the Waypoint-Gate following the Greens as they carried their Hive.

'_What should I do about the rest of them…?'_ The blond wondered to himself only to see Gnarl himself waddling down towards him with a large Grin, Will at his side looking around with thinly veiled contempt. "He doesn't like the Drow much, does he?" Naruto commented and saw Gnarl grin despite himself.

"No, Sire. He was one of their slaves and they were going to sacrifice him to the "Dark-Overseer" in an attempt to use his body to house the Dark-Overseer's soul." Gnarl said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"So THAT'S why he was attacking me." Naruto commented and Gnarl chuckled darkly while nodding his head.

"The one who owned him also happened to be Eclavice from what he's told me Sire. However he holds no love for her and actually hates her completely and utterly." As if to punctuate this statement, Will himself walked passed Naruto and over to Eclavice's corpse, took the silver "Dark-Overseer" ring from her finger and then formed a fireball as he burned her corpse.

"Yeah, I can tell…" Naruto said simply while, Will walked back over to them and gave the ring to, Gnarl. Gnarl spoke in Drow to Will and the boy shrugged while crossing his arms and glaring at the many Drow around them heatedly, his Will-Lines and eyes turning red as he did so. "How do those do that?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned toothily towards the blond.

"Will-Lines and Mana both react to the user, for example yours will permanently turn blood red someday, Sire." Gnarl said simply and Naruto figured that Will was thinking of killing as many of the Drow as he could… and given how tough he was that could be quite a few. "However Lord, I'm sorry to report that this is merely a minor colony of Drow, not the "Highborn" branch. It seems that these Drow followed their original priestess to find the land of the Dark-Overseer and nothing more." Gnarl then explained and Naruto twitched once.

"Meaning that Eclavice was WEAK compared to some Drow?" He questioned angrily and Gnarl nodded his head.

"She was a Lesser Priestess Sire, while obviously gifted she wasn't a full Priestess of the Dark-Sect. However with this colony of Drow the Tower Forge has gained the ability to produce new items, including Drow armor and weapons for these warriors." Gnarl said while looking around at the Drow and then grinned. "So Sire, would you like to have me move this Colony to the "Under-Streets" of the Lost Sector or to the Catacombs of the Tower so they can be used as servants?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto thought for a moment before nodding his head.

Grinning, Gnarl hobbled over to a Drow woman in fancy clothing and began to speak to her, Naruto mentally noting he needed to learn Drow someday. However seeing a frown come to Gnarl's face made Naruto wonder what was going on. "Sire, it seems these Drow won't move unless we do something for them to further prove you're the Dark-Overseer." Gnarl called out and Naruto twitched his eyes flickering red.

"I just killed their damn priestess! What else do they need!?" Naruto demanded and it was the Drow woman who spoke this time.

"Sire, I never said we don't believe that you're the Dark-Overseer, that's plainly true from what you just did… I merely told the Gnarled-One that you should gather the other Drow that lay in the forest of death before moving us, that way you only have to do so once after all." She explained with a nervous grin on her face and Naruto twitched with an annoyed growl.

"Why? I thought Drow Tribes hated one another." Naruto commented and saw a sneer form on the woman's face.

"We do. This tribe is one of our own however; they are our Hunters and our "Rangers". They are better lived in daylight than we but they still cannot stand full sunlight. We are heavy fighters, assassins, and magicians; they are hunters, archers, and trackers. It would be most beneficial for you if you wished to have a truly powerful force to include them anyways, sir." The Drow explained and Naruto looked to Gnarl who hobbled over to him with Will at his side glaring at the Drow.

"The Female is right, Sire. These Drow according to Will have no bowman-ship, nor tracking skills, and were here to start their city while the other Drow foraged for food in the darkest parts of the Forest of Death. Will here Ironically got his cloak from one of the Ranger's when he managed to kill her after she attacked him." Gnarl commented and Naruto frowned in thought, cupping his chin then looking at Will.

"You know how to fight Drow even WITH their resistance to magic?" He questioned quite impressed and Will nodded his head slowly while Gnarl grinned.

"Ah, you want to take Will with you to defeat the Drow, eh Sire?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto chuckled lightly before his Greens finally returned.

"Yes, but for now we should return to the Tower. I'll need a full horde and some new equipment if I'm going to take on dozens of Drow again." Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded his head then watched as the Minions all returned.

"_Master! You can now summon Twenty Minions!"_ Shin called over the Tower heart and Gnarl chuckled darkly.

"This looks to be most interesting Lord. We should return to the Tower immediately however. I need to have the minions clear some more rubble to produce Will some decent clothes." Gnarl said then mumbled and Naruto nodded as he, the Minions, Will, and Gnarl all walked to the Waypoint-Gate and vanished from the Drow Caves in a spiraling shower of Sparks…

--

TBC…

--


	14. Shield of the Overlord

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: And so we return once more.

Gnarl: Yes sire, it is so good to be back!

Gubben: Good? But Gnarl hate good.

Gnarl: You know that's not what I meant! I'm just saying that I like being back here, rather than in that void between chapters…

Jester: At least in the void I wasn't beat up…

Goby: At least in the Void Grubber was gone…

Grubber: Goby Friend!!!

Goby: GO AWAYS!!

Giblet: Master, I has new armor and weapons for you!

Lord Pain: Really?! Cool, start the story so I can try it out!!]

**_NU: Dark Lord…_**

**_Chapter 13: Shield of the Overlord…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Drow Caves…)

As soon as Naruto, Will, Gnarl, and the Minions had left the Drow leader let out a sigh of relief. "Milady, is he truly the Dark-Overseer?" One of the other Drow questioned with obvious fear of him bringing his wrath down on their heads for Eclavice's attacking him and his Minions.

"It would seem so… and he seemed pretty pissed off with Eclavice… But thankfully I convinced him and the Gnarled One to go after the Hunter's so we can try and figure out a way to regain his favor…" The Woman commented while looking at the still burning corpse of Eclavice with a shudder. "However it seems like we're in deep trouble if he's THAT pissed off." She muttered and the other Drow woman shuddered as the Males went over to the corpse to get rid of any of the leftovers and then probably loot her things. "Don't go near Eclavice's tent!" She suddenly called out and the males looked at her in confusion.

"It and everything she had or owned shall go to the Dark-Overseer, hopefully with those gift's he won't rain a burning hell down on us for her arrogance in not recognizing him sooner." The Drow Leader said and the males nodded quickly while shuddering in fear. Cupping her chin the crafty old Leader then looked to the female at her side. "Didn't Eclavice have a daughter?" She asked and the Drow grinned while nodding her head. "I think she deserves a "Special" type of punishment for her mother attacking the Overseer don't you?" The leader commented and the Drow at her side nodded her head once more with a wicked grin.

"And without her or the other Priestess, someone ELSE will have to take that position!" The woman said and the crafty leader grinned right back to her. "But who will take that position…" The woman wondered and the leader gave her a funny look.

"Obviously someone in this half of the tribe, the Hunters have no one as skilled in magic or as versed in the rituals of the Dark-Overseer as we are after all." The leader said simply and the other Drow nodded before both looked at one another and narrowed their eyes, grinning as they did. "Looks like war for that position may start soon." She said and the other female nodded her head, the males grimacing as they were probably going to be used as the proverbial Cannon Fodder in that kind of war…

In the shadows, a familiar female figure with folded wings on her back watched this with some scrutiny. She had never thought this new still young Overlord would be strong enough to take on even a lesser Priestess so early. Perhaps she should wait to aid him when she knew he was in over his head. Nodding her own head at that thought the shadows around her rippled as she then seemed to phase into them and out of sight entirely…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto, Gnarl, and Will walked into the tower to find several Minions running up from the spawning pit, covered from head to toe in dirt, mud, and muck. "What were they doing?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl sighed softly before answering his master.

"They were attempting to reopen the Servant Quarters Sire. I was getting sick of the Servants wandering around sleeping wherever they wanted…" Gnarl said then glared to where Ayame was soundly sleeping on Naruto's throne. "Anyways Sire, I also have a few moving the rubble from the tailoring room. It seems that after a couple hundred years of disuse it also collapsed in on itself. The Minions have managed to repair the roof but now they have to move the rubble out of the way." Gnarl said and Naruto looked at Gnarl strangely for a few moments.

"And I'll need a tailor right now why? I can just wait for that room to open while I'm going after the Drow, Gnarl." He questioned and Gnarl sighed, Will walking off to sit beside Naruto's thrown then float off the ground by a foot with his eyes closed.

"Your clothes are currently the only part of your lordships outfit that cannot repair itself, once we manage to get the Tailoring Room repaired we'll be able to fashion fine clothes, sturdy battle outfits, or anything else you may require that repairs and even cleans itself with Mana like your armor. Also lord it would be nice to be able to make clothing for your Servants and Banners for the Tower." Gnarl explained with a wide grin on his face and Naruto made an Oh with his mouth.

"Then how does it work to make clothes? Don't we need bull hide for Leather and sheep for wool and that such stuff?" Naruto questioned and saw Gnarl grin widely in response to his query.

"No of course not, Sire. Our thread, cloth, and leather are all magically created with the Tower's own specialized devices. It's one of the few things that the Betrayer didn't find so we will be able to form any manor of clothing for you sire, as well as new banners or carpets when you decide to change them. As such I should probably mention you have an option of hanging Minion, Overlord, Drow, or Ninja banners at the moment. With more races on our side more Banner options will become available" Gnarl explained and then said Naruto narrowed his eyes on the tiny Minion Master.

"Exactly how do "Options" become available like that, Gnarl? It seems kind of odd that they'd just suddenly appear after I manage to gain a new ally." Naruto questioned then added with a raised brow and Gnarl blinked before snickering lightly.

"Because Sire. All races have their own kind of Banner, armor, and other items. Thus once they are on your side we can study their armor, their banners, and other such things so we can mass-produce them. I'm currently having Shin work on making a sort of order form for Sanosuke in Konoha to order the new armor and weapons with while adding some of the Drow's items and weapon." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned while looking down at the Tiny Minion Master with an annoyed glare.

"Gnarl… why is it you seem to be controlling everything that's happening?" Naruto then questioned and Gnarl blinked to himself.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why is it that you control the minions and have them doing as you see fit? And why is it I seem to be kept out of the loop for the most part?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms and Gnarl gave a nervous grin while pulling on his collar.

"Sire. I felt you weren't ready to take on the full responsibilities of an Overlord. I know it seems easy enough to be a tyrannical dictator but in truth the nuts and bolts of your operation are much harder to manage." Gnarl said, making Naruto quirk a brow as he looked at the Minion Master.

"Explain." He said simply and Gnarl nodded his head.

"Thus far, Sire, you have had me make suggestions for what you should do, why is because you are not fully ready to take on the decision making of an Overlord for yourself. You are still only thirteen after all…" Gnarl explained then reminded and Naruto twitched while glaring at the Minion Master. "I felt I should take on the duties of rebuilding the Tower so that you could focus on expanding your empire. I also manage the Minions who go out to Mr. Sano for money and such Sire… Would you REALLY like to have to manage all that AND go out and capture more servants?" Gnarl questioned of Naruto, the blond frowning before he stretched out his tired limbs with a sigh.

"Maybe I should have a quick rest, Gnarl. I'll head out to find and defeat the Drow in the forest tomorrow… but I expect you Minions to unearth that Library as soon as Possible, I'm sick of all these surprises and I want to be fully trained for my future roll as the Overlord." Naruto said and Gnarl nodded his head.

"Yes of Course, Sire. Though the tower heals wounds and exhaustion, nothing is better for the mind than some good old-fashioned rest. Also the Tailoring Room should be clear by the time you awake as well. In the meantime I'll have a small team of Browns attempt to unblock the Library until we complete the foundation of the tower and I can send more to it." Gnarl said and Naruto agreed whole-heartedly while walking over to his bed and fell forward onto it, lightly snoring as he had fallen asleep before his head had touched the pillow.

--

(??)

Within an ancient ruined Castle, the Betrayer opens his eyes and then narrows them with a frown on his face. "It seems that a Drow colony has nearly been converted by that fake Overlord… He's either stronger or more resourceful than I thought…" The Betrayer said then mused while sitting down on a throne made from bones and silver, the Succubus from before sitting on the armrest.

"**Given that he's of Rose's line It's not so surprising. Rose WAS technically the stronger of the two sisters after all."** The Succubus mused and the Betrayer merely grunted in response. **"But why does it bother you so much that he's managed to capture a few Drow, it's not like they would be any match for our own forces with the Elves and the Dwarves when we gather them."** The Succubus questioned while wrapping her arms around the Betrayer and he crossed his arms with a frown.

"He's getting stronger and stronger as time goes by… if this continues he might become a Lich, and I'd rather not have to deal with another one of those." The man stated and the Succubus shivered in distaste.

"**He'll revive those abominable "Death Knights" of his Ancestor the Lich King then, won't he love?"** She questioned and the Betrayer leaned forwards with his fingers laced before him.

"Possibly, but he won't be able to do THAT for quite some time. And IF he does I fear that with only the Succubi, Dwarves, Elves, and Halflings on our side we'll still be decimated by their combined forces… it seems we will need to gather the full forces of the Light if we want to retake my power." The Betrayer said then mused and the Succubus visibly sneered at that.

"**Forces of the Light? Bah. All they are is a bunch of hypocrites. The Forces of Darkness may not be perfect, but at least we never shove our ideas onto other people because we think we're right. We just kill maim and slaughter everyone who doesn't, but at least were honest about it."** She said with a frown and the Betrayer chuckled lightly while nodding his head in agreement to her words.

"Yes. But it seems we need to gather them, while Gnarl will have this False Overlord gather the Forces of Darkness under his Banner. I will have the full force of the Legions of Light gather under my own!" The Betrayer said as his eyes burned brightly for a second then he wrapped an arm around the slender waist of the Succubus. "And once they have weakened his forces, I will deal with that False Overlord Personally, and take the power that is rightfully mine!" The Betrayer said and the Succubus nodded her head while leaning down on his shoulder as they looked out over the horizon to see the burning City they had destroyed…

--

(Dark Tower, next morning…)

Naruto awoke with a light groan while reaching up to rub his eyes. "Good morning, Master!" Gnarl spoke up with a grin while Naruto looked to the caging Minion Master and then stood up.

"Good morning Gnarl… now to deal with those annoying Drow…" Naruto said mostly to himself while Gnarl grinned toothily.

"If I may Sire, I would suggest changing your equipment while you can…" Gnarl offered with a slight bow and Naruto cupped his chin in thought before answering.

"I should probably go grab my Kunai and stuff, this next batch of Drow will probably be easier for me to use those against right?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl took a thoughtful expression before nodding his head while a grin formed over his lips.

"True, we also have a new pair of "Sandal-Grieves" for you Sire, these like your new Gauntlets are made for combat and for defense, thus their a bit heavy." Gnarl said before hobbling over and then down into the Towers Armory/Forge. Walking down he found Gnarl with Giblet, Giblet holding his Kunai Case/Equipment Holder and Gnarl holding the new pair of Sandal-Greaves.

Like before with his new Gauntlets they looked nearly identical to his current leather ones, only with a silver band around the ankles, armor twisting up from it slightly to form a plate over the front of his shins that ended into a couple of spikes, while another spiked plate then came over the top of the foot with a curved blade pointing up, the armor came down over the ankles with single spiked plates, with a wicked looking blade placed onto the back of them for when he kicked backwards. Looking inside of them however, Naruto noted that also like his Gauntlets they had a thin black scale mail placed within.

"They go well with my Gauntlets." Naruto noted while removing his old leather Sandal-Grieves and pulled them on.

"Yes sire, we felt that would be best for the sake of appearances at least. Also I wouldn't worry about those getting damaged too much, they are more for putting your enemies in pain and keeping them from cutting your legs off at the shin than anything else." Gnarl explained while Naruto then placed his Kunai case onto his left thigh, noting that the silver of his Gauntlets and his grieves had somehow darkened in color once they were pulled on, also seeming to get more jagged.

"Gnarl, is this what you meant when you said my armor changes based on my disposition?" Naruto questioned while looking at the change with some minor shock, though this type of thing was starting to become normal for him.

"Yes Sire. As I have explained to you before your armor, tower, lands, and even your body will all change based on your disposition over time." Gnarl said simply then pulled something else out of the Armory and grinned. "This Armor is for Will to use Sire, what do you think?" Gnarl questioned while pulling the armor out and Naruto raised a brow seeing as it wouldn't really cover much.

The armor started with a metallic collar to cover the shoulders and curve before the throat, it had a strange blue gem at the front with a Tri-Swirl symbol above it while numerous bands of steel looked like they were made to curl around the neck and throat, something like an "Egyptians" collar if he wasn't mistaken. The next was a single Pauldron, made of silver like before it had a part that would curve over the shoulder with a leather strap to hold it onto him, the Pauldron itself was of an average shape and style with a single plate of armor extending from it with a band to curve around the Bicep.

A second silver Band like the one on his Pauldron was included, only with the shape of a wolf's head on it and a ring hanging from the wolf's mouth. The last of the armor was a pair of Bracers that would curve around the forearm; it had plates that extended for the back of the hand and thumb, and a plate that curved back to end just under his elbow, on the sides were long curved single edged blades with a spike pointing forward at the side of the hand like his own, only these didn't have the retractable function that Naruto's own did.

"They look good, but why is there so little of it?" Naruto questioned and saw Gnarl snicker to himself.

"Most Will-Users don't focus on physical power, Sire. Will is the only one I have ever known to have a balance of Brute Force, Mentally Fortitude, and Powerful Sorcery at his command. As such I felt it would be best if he were your "Shield" as it were. Also most Will-Users don't wear much Armor at all, so I figured that Will would only want a tiny bit of it for some modest protection without hindering movement." Gnarl explained and Naruto raised a brow in confusion to the "Right-Hand" bit.

"Sheild?" He questioned and Gnarl nodded his head while stroking his Goatee with a smirk.

"The Sword and the Shield of the Overlord Sire. The sword is your primary Assassin; the Shield is your most powerful Mystic. Will is obviously your Shield at the moment and will obviously only become more powerful as time goes by. The Last Overlord to use this method of Rule lived for about… two hundred years before he was finally killed off by some ragtag Heroes." Gnarl explained then mused to himself much to Naruto's shock.

"Two Hundred years! I have a lifespan that long?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sire, once you reach Full Overlord Status we could even revive you from the dead itself as a Lich too, where you'll be truly immortal! Sadly, only ONE of the past Overlords ever managed this and even he was eventually destroyed. Of course I have a feeling you will also reach that plateau of strength someday, Sire!" Gnarl explained then said with a grin while Naruto was trying to grasp the fact he was going to be alive for a VERY long time…

"Holy shit…" He muttered and Gnarl snickered to himself.

"Sire, there's nothing even remotely holy about any of us." He reminded to blond who then nodded his head slowly to the aging Minion Master.

"Okay, I'm going to have to find a hobby after I kill the Betrayer that's for sure…" Naruto muttered and Gnarl snickered while offering Torture as an excellent hobby for any Overlord.

"Now then Sire, I believe that we should give Will his new Armor then see if Shin managed to have the Browns and Greens clear the Tailoring room." Gnarl then said and Naruto nodded, picking up some of the Armor and carrying it with Gnarl and Giblet.

Walking into the throne room Gnarl and Giblet put Will's armor down before him, Naruto doing the same. Gnarl then said something to Will who blinked then quickly pulled his cloak from his shoulders and then began to pull the armor on. "Now that we know that he likes the Armor at the very least. We should head to the Tailoring room." Gnarl said and motioned for Naruto to follow him, Ayame waking up and watching him leave while seeing Will and blinking.

"Who are you?" She asked and the boy turned to her, making her eyes widen upon seeing the strange glowing blue lines on his face and body. But it was his thick whisker scars and brightly glowing blue eyes that truly surprised her. _'Just like Naruto…'_ She thought only noting idly that he had only two scars on each cheek rather than three. The boy then seemed to ask her something in some other language and Ayame managed out an intelligent "Huh?" in response to his query. The boy twitched at this then thought for a few seconds before patting his chest.

"Will." He said simply while patting his chest once more and Ayame made an Oh with her mouth.

"Ayame." She said pointing to herself and Will nodded, then went back to pulling the armor onto his form, then his Cloak was pulled on over that and his hood was pulled up, veiling all but his glowing Will-Lines and eyes in shadow. Ayame blinked as he then sat cross-legged, before then floating off the ground much to Ayame's shock and began to chant something in that same strange language. "Alright, nothing in this place is as it seems…" Ayame said mostly to herself while leaning back down and trying to go back to sleep while Will continued to float and chant…

--

Naruto walked with Gnarl up a flight of stairs before turning into a large room. This Room was large with an almost rib like design to the ceilings support beams, several rows of different clothes and leathers were strewn about all over the room with other bobbles and nick knacks like studs, bells, buckles, buttons, straps, zippers, jewels, and other things for clothing.

The floor was made from obsidian blocks, the walls were much the same, gold was seemingly etched into the pillars that were holding the roof up, and Torches here and their to light the room, a few windows in the back for light as well. Naruto made note of three doors in the very back of the room, one with a Minion on it, another with a Human on it, and then one with what looked like a spool of thread with a Needle placed onto it.

"Welcome to the Tailoring Room, Sire." Gnarl said while motioning all around and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Hiss, get out here and help the master!" Gnarl then shouted out and a Green Minion scampered out of the door with the Minion on it. This Minion was wearing a pair of leather gloves with claws, a pendent around his neck with a spider symbol on it, a pair of leather pauldrons with a shirt made from what looked like bones, a brown loincloth, the spiky silver kneepads worn by most browns, and some wrapping around his feet and shins.

"Sire, allow me to introduce you to our resident Tailor, his name is "Hiss" and is one of the Five Primary Greens." Gnarl introduced and Hiss gave a curt bow to his master before looking him over, then walked closer and took notes before scurrying off into the door with the spool of thread for some reason.

"What did he just do?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Gnarl chuckled with a wide grin on his face.

"He took your measurements Sire, Hiss is an excellent Tailor and has been doing this sort of thing for thousands of years." Gnarl explained while Hiss soon came back with a red scarf, a red Sash, both fully intact unlike his old tattered ones, a new brown leather belt with a skull buckle for his waist with a pair of loops for sheaths at the back and one at the side encase he wanted his Sword their, a pair of black Shinobi pants, black Tabi Socks, new black leather bands for his biceps, and a sleeveless black shirt with a mesh underlay, and a dark-gray plate-mail mask for his lower face.

"For you…" Hiss said with a "Hissing" tone and bowing his head while Naruto took the items with surprise evident in his eyes.

"He's fast." Naruto said with some slight surprise while taking the clothes and Gnarl chuckled once more.

"Yes well Hiss, has been doing this for over a thousand years Sire, and the Tower DOES do most of the work for him. But I will admit that he is very efficient." Gnarl said then complimented and Hiss gave another curt bow to the aging Minion master. "I believe Hiss can escort you to a changing room while I retrieve Will for his own clothes, Sire." Gnarl said with a bow before turning and walking back down to the throne room while Hiss walked over to a door and bowed with a wave to it.

Naruto got the point and walked inside; quickly removing his armor and clothes he then pulled on the new ones and was marveled at how well they actually fit him. "Hiss really is good at this…" Naruto mused while moving in the clothes without his armor for a few seconds, finding that they didn't seem to hinder his movements in any way at all. Retrieving his Armor Naruto then pulled that on before looking at the plate-mail for his lower face and then pulled it on, snapping a clasp at the back of his head into place as he did so then pulled his Hittai-Ate on over that, leaving only his glowing blue eyes visible.

Walking out of the changing Room, Naruto found Gnarl with Will while Hiss seemed to be taking more time as he looked over Will, noting the cloak for only a moment before nodding his head and rushing into the back once more. Walking over to them, Naruto looked down at Will who seemed fairly bored until finally Hiss came back out, having taken twice as long before giving Will his own clothes.

"Hiss, help Will with those, I don't know if he's ever actually worn real clothing before." Gnarl ordered and Hiss gave a slight bow before grabbing Will by the hand and pulling him into the changing room in the back. "So how are your own new clothes then, Master? Not too snug I hope." Gnarl questioned and Naruto shook his head.

"They feel great Gnarl, more over, I don't feel like I'm wearing a bunch of old Hand-Me-Down clothes anymore." Naruto commented then touched his torso armor and grunted realizing that was still his ancestors. "Well save my Cuirass and Pauldrons…" He said and Gnarl nodded his head.

"We would have made you some more new armor Sire, but we felt it best for you to grow before we did that, your Gauntlets and Grieves are easier to resize than your Cuirass and Pauldrons will be after all." Gnarl explained and Naruto gave a simple nod, seeing as he was more than likely going to be expanding in muscle as well as height. So the Cuirass and Pauldrons would both have to be expanded more than anything else. After a while, Will then came back out with Hiss and Naruto took the time to see what his "Shield" was wearing.

The boy had on a shirt made of black leather bands buckled together with studs, a pair of black fingerless gloves over each hand, a tattered red skirt like sash around his waist with long black leather tassels forming armor on his left hip and around his ass, a black leather belt hanging around his waist with a single blue gem placed into its buckle, a pair of black shorts covered his legs just above the knees with bandages wrapped around his left thigh, a pair of calf high black leather Shinobi-Sandals were placed onto his feet, with white bands placed over them. Next were his Silver collar, Pauldron, Bracers, and the Bangle on his left arm, with his Shadow cloak pulled on over his shoulders with a new skull broach.

Last he had a strange mask on over his lower face, made from thick black leather bands they attached to a pair of black leather earmuff like pads with a pair of straps dangling down beside of his jaw while a pair of thick straps were placed around his head and neck to hold it on. Reaching back, the boy then pulled his hood up and Naruto could only make out his glowing blue eyes and realized that he and Will could easily pass one another off as brothers so long as they wore their helmet/hood…

"Alright, Will looks fully equipped, can you get a Horde of Minions ready for me now, Gnarl?" Naruto said then questioned and Gnarl nodded his head with a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Yes Sire! How many browns and greens would you like for this journey?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"Five Greens, Fifteen browns, the Greens aren't as physically durable as a Brown is after all." Naruto said then explained and Gnarl hobbled back down the steps, followed by Naruto and the newly clothed Will. The two came out into the Throne Room to find Ayame fully awake and looking at them strangely.

"Are you two related?" She questioned and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"No. Will here has learned to harness powerful magic, hence the glowing eyes. I am an Overlord, that's why mine glow." Naruto explained while Ayame simply made an Oh with her mouth before blinking.

"Magic is real?" She asked and Naruto actually twitched.

"With all you've seen you can actually still ask that question?" Naruto questioned of the girl incredulously and Ayame gave him a flat look.

"Have you seen the shit Ninja can do?" She asked surprising Naruto with her language as he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"Yes… And to answer your earlier question, yes, Magic is very real. Gnarl and the Minions were created with Magic after all." Naruto said and Ayame blinked then shrugged her shoulders while getting off of the blond's throne and stretching out with a grimace on her face.

"That thing is really murder on the back…" She moaned out while pointing to the throne and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Why do you think I don't sit in it all the time?" He quipped and Will shook his head while forming an orb of Mana into his hands and making it bubble.

"I thought you were working, Sire." Ayame quipped right back at Naruto who couldn't help the slight grin that made its way to his face.

"True. But I also don't have to sit in that uncomfortable thing all day because I go out." Naruto reminded and Ayame folded her arms over her chest while giving him an amused look. Nearby stood Gnarl and the Horde of twenty Minions, all were grinning as they watched the exchange between the two, moving to look at Ayame when she spoke. Kyuubi was also watching with obvious amusement, however unlike the Minions she was entirely safe from Naruto's eventual wrath…

"Why, Sire. If I didn't know any better I might think you were flirting with me." Ayame commented with a smile and the Minions and Gnarl turned to Naruto who crossed his own arms and looked towards her.

"Really now, isn't that a bit presumptuous of you, Pet?" Naruto commented with a grin on his face under his mask while the onlookers turned to Ayame.

"Presumptuous, Sire? Heavens no, I was merely pointing out a simple observation." Ayame said with a smile trying to hold back laughter at the little game she and the supposedly "Fearsome" Overlord seemed to be playing.

"Really, well thank you for pointing that out Pet, I'll try not to…" Naruto suddenly stopped and twitched, as he turned then glared at the Minions, Ayame turning as well and then blushing as she saw the grinning band of tiny lechers looking at them. "How long have you all been there?" Naruto questioned with a twitch and Gnarl gave a sheepish look.

"A while, Sire. But in our defense we don't normally get to see people flirting so blatantly with one another." Gnarl said then explained with a grin while Will rolled his eyes and walked over to the Tower-Gate, just in time for an annoyed Naruto to attack the Minions for "Being Stupid" and for the Minions to start running and screaming for him to forgive them… though the one mostly being hurt still seemed to be Jester.

--

TBC…

--


	15. Dark Forest

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: The void has receded once more Sire!

Lord Pain: I don't go to the void Gnarl… only you and the minions do…

Gnarl: … you're so cruel Master…

Grubber: Master so cruel…

Goby: That why we like Master.

Grubber & Gnarl: Yes, sniff, he's so evil!

Espio: Why are they crying?

Gubben: Me no know.

Lord Pain: All right can we start the story already. I want to get out of that damn Drow Story Arc before the end of this Chapter…

Jester: Yes Sire! Let us begin!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 14: Dark Forest…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto, Will, and the Minions all found themselves in the Forest-of-Death once more. Upon looking around Naruto noticed they weren't in any of the parts he'd been in earlier and looked to Will. "You can speak to animals right?" He asked and Will nodded his head. "Can you ask some where the Drow are then?" He questioned and, Will nodded his head to the blond once more before a high-pitched whistle came from him and several Wolves ran towards them. The large wolves then went over to Will, he allowed them to sniff his hands and they licked at them while he patted their heads.

"_Ah, I see your learning well, Master. Will is an excellent tracker due to the wolves he seems to control. Hopefully with his aid you will be able to find the other Drow colony and rid it of the next priestess so we can move them all to the Lost Sector."_ Gnarl commented while Will "spoke" with the wolves and Naruto crossed his arms.

'_You seem to want the Drow on our side and in the Lost Sector pretty badly Gnarl, why is that exactly?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl chuckled with a devious tone.

"_Simple really, Sire. With the Drow as our warriors we can have them guard the Under-Streets, or "Sewers" of the Lost Sector so no one can get in without us knowing. Also they can live in the catacombs under the Tower itself for further protection. The Drow being evil Elves is also a bonus as they have powerful Magic's that could be useful to you in the future."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly then sent his Minions out to look around the current area. One coming back to tell him he'd found something and Naruto followed it, finding a spell of some kind.

Calling his Minions back Naruto then swept them into the Spell and five of them quickly picked it up. _"Ooh an Object, I like Objects!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto chuckled while the Minions set the object down on the Tower Gate and it vanished soon after. _"Ah, the Shield Spell Sire. With this you will be able to block most lesser attacks and even nock back some enemies that are using Melee attacks."_ Gnarl noted and Naruto blinked then shrugged, inwardly promising himself he'd test that out when he had the chance. Walking back over to Will the boy looked up to him and then pointed off towards a path.

"That way to the Drow?" He asked and Will nodded his head. "Then let's go, bring your pets if you like." Naruto said while his Minions followed him, Will soon getting up and rushing after him, his wolves following at his heels. The long paths were completely bare, however Naruto noticed that the further they went the more broken branches and such they saw. Will at his side was looking around with quick glances in all directions before suddenly pushing Naruto down before a flaming arrow would have pierced his face.

"Note to self, thank Will later…" Naruto mumbled while pulling his Tanto out, the Minions all forming around him as Will's wolves snarled at his side. Looking around Naruto couldn't seem to spot an archer while Will had one hand out and was turning all around while keeping his eyes peeled. _'Gnarl, can you see this Archer?'_ Naruto questioned of the Minion Master who scowled from his end.

"_No Sire. This is most troubling; though Drow are known to be sneaky they are not known to run away from a fight."_ Gnarl mentioned and Will whistled, nearby birds flapping their wings save a few to the right and he cast a fireball spell in the direction. A form rolled out of the way however, and then fired a bow towards them, Naruto quickly forming a Shield around them before sending his Minions after the Bowman.

'_Will is more useful than the Minions…'_ Naruto noted while, Will then sent his Wolves towards the Bowman as well, a few Minions jumping onto the backs of the wolves to ride them like steeds. The Bowman saw this however and rolled out of the ways only for the sneaky Greens to jump onto him from behind and begin to stab him, the Wolves and the Browns turning around to attack him as well.

"_Yes, Master. That is very true; Will is more useful than a Minion because of his vast array of spells and knowledge of the wild. He's also smarter than a minion, thus he has even more uses than they do. He can even tame wild beasts like Trolls so we can use them as hard laborers and forward troops in combat."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto grinned under his helmet, it seemed that Will was definitely worth keeping around for an extended period of time. Standing up and looking to Will, the two then walked over to the bowman and Naruto turned him over.

This was another Male Drow, standing to about 5.7 feet with light gray-ish skin and blue hair. He wore a long black cloak like Will's, only the broach on it was in the fashion of the "Overlord" symbol, with leather body armor, brown fingerless leather gloves with a steel bracer on his left forearm, thick leather straps on his right forearm, a thick leather belt was around his waist with a demonic skull for a buckle with rubies set into it for eyes a pair of black leather pouches placed onto the right hip, with a strap reaching down from the skull and encircling his waist while drooping down to his left thigh, a pair of black leather pants with studs down the sides into a pair of boots with thick black leather spats over them and flaps hanging down from them.

"He's bigger than the other Male's…" Naruto noted with a frown while the Minions jumped onto the Drow to steal his stuff, Will taking the Belt for his own with an eye smile and Naruto pulled the Evil-Energy and Life Force from the Drow's corpse.

"_Hmm. It seems that these Drow are a tad bit more physically developed than the others Sire, hence the increase in height. However, you should remember to watch for any Ranger's or Arcane Archers if they're in the area."_ Gnarl said and Naruto blinked for a few moments before wondering.

'_What's an "Arcane" Archer Gnarl?'_ He questioned and the aging Minion Master let out a sigh.

"_An Arcane Archer uses Spells and Arrows at the same time, Sire. They can be quite deadly when they have the upper hand so I would suggest getting to the Drow Camp quickly, killing this Priestess and then getting out of their."_ Gnarl explained then said and Naruto nodded his head, turning away from the deceased Drow while Will set it on fire then followed after him with the Minions and Wolves.

Walking for a long time seemed to be a prerequisite to being an Overlord as far as Naruto was concerned. Not that he minded it any, but he thought Overlords just kind of lorded over people, he didn't know they had to do this much fucking work! _'I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Being an Overlord is hard…'_ Naruto thought with a sigh as the climbed a hill then got down seeing a dead Drow on the path ahead, a second Drow searching the body and taking things from him.

"_That appears to be a Drow Thief, primarily all they do is steal things but a few could be useful in the future master."_ Gnarl commented and Naruto nodded his head then swept his Brown Minions to hide in the trees at the girls right, the wolves heading to the left while the now invisible greens hid behind her. Looking to Will they both nodded then flipped over the hill and slid down silently, watching to make sure that the Drow didn't see or hear them.

Looking her over Naruto noted she was about 5.6 feet tall being shorter than Eclavice and yet with the same lithe frame, she had some very nice curves two he inwardly noted but her face was covered by a blue scarf under her black hood, however he could tell she had a charcoal color to her skin, with piercing green eyes, her very long pointed ears sticking out of her hood with several earrings piercing them, her fingers like all the others were long and slender with short claws at the ends.

The girl was dressed in a hooded scarf that wrapped around her lower face and then curved over one shoulder down her back, her top was more like a blue armored bikini top with silver trimming while showing off her cleavage, a pair of long fingerless gloves, with blue armor over her left hand and forearm with a silver trim and three claws reaching off of her left hand, a simple elbow length vambracer on her right forearm with blue leather holding it on, a blue armored "Bikini" bottom trimmed in silver with a simple black leather belt around her waist, last was a pair of thigh high black leather stockings with silver sandals that covered her toes and little else of her feet before curling up her legs, obviously more for stealth than protection.

The girl wasn't very attentive obviously as she pulled some gold out of the male Drow's own belt and Naruto raised a brow seeing as the male was wearing the exact same clothes as the one they had just killed. _'Why do they all were the same clothes and armor when they're in the same class?'_ Naruto wondered and heard Gnarl make an "uhh" sound before answering him with a real answer.

"_Actually sire, that's only true because they are from the same Clan. As such they wear the same armor as one another to tell what clan they are from in a similar manor that Ninja use Hittai-Ate and specialized Uniforms for higher ranked Nin. Rogues like her never dress like one another however sire, most tend to be loners or start bandit camps. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't even a member of this clan."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto blinked before having an "Oh" form in his mind then had a thought.

'_Could we convince her to join us without killing her?'_ The blond wondered and Gnarl hummed on his head of the tower gate while the Rogue was now taking the Archers bow and arrows.

"_Yes Sire. That would be easy and you could just force her to the tower if she is uncooperative. The Minions don't HAVE to kill everything they attack but it's easier for them and more fun. Just order them to bring her to the Tower and I'll "Straighten her out" while you're on your mission!"_ Gnarl said and then offered happily, making Naruto suspect Torture would be involved in straightening her out, more than likely Gnarl really meant breaking her spirit.

'_No rape.'_ Naruto stated and Gnarl chuckled nervously.

"_Uh, yes Sire. I wouldn't dream of it… damn!"_ Gnarl said then muttered under his breath and Naruto smirked while patting Will on the back and both stood up. Naruto then snapped his fingers, the Rogue looking up only to curse when the Minions surrounded her and Naruto crossed his arms with a chuckle.

"Look what we caught…" Naruto said while the pack of wolves moved to the girls only free side and she looked for an option of escape. "Do you speak anything but your Drow language?" Naruto questioned with a twitch and the Rogue quickly realized even if she did attack, it was very likely she'd be killed…

"Yes." She said simply while looking around at the Minions. "Aren't those the servants of the Dark-Overseer?" She questioned timidly and heard Naruto chuckle, only to gulp seeing his glowing blue eyes and what his armor looked like.

"Yes, those are MY servants." Naruto said with an inner smirk as the Drow chuckled nervously and then looked all around herself.

"Well then, could you maybe let me go?" She asked and Naruto gave her a flat look, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Oh shit…" She then said while the Green's jumped onto her with the Browns doing likewise, laughing all the while. Naruto shook his head seeing this before two of them lifted a now kicking and screaming Drow into the air before carrying her off, back to the waypoint gate.

"Lets move on, those morons will eventually figure out where we went." Naruto then said while sweeping his remaining Minions to the Drow Archer on the ground and letting them take what was left of his equipment. The group then carried on, further down the path, soon reaching the darkest part of the Forest-of-Death. After some Time, Gnarl called to tell them he'd received the Drow and was interrogating her as he spoke with help from one of the five primary Greens, this one named "Venom". A few more hours after this, and a couple more Drow archers now dead, Will suddenly stopped and began to sniff the air a bit.

"Smell something?" Naruto questioned and Will nodded, and then made a motion towards the trees around them. "What is it then?" Naruto asked and Will moved over to a series of trees and waved him over. Walking over Naruto saw a group of unaware Archer Drow's conversing in a small Outpost. Smirking Naruto looked to Will who nodded his head, already knowing what he wanted to do. Naruto and Will then sent their Minions and Wolves down at the Archers. Before they even knew what hit them the Wolves were tearing into them while the Minions practically chopped them into pieces.

"I love being the Overlord." Naruto said mostly to himself as he and Will walked over to the now dead Drow. Sweeping his Minions over them the Browns and Greens quickly gathered the usable weapons, armor, and clothes that they could while Naruto absorbed the Life Force and Evil-Energy from them. Will looked all around their surroundings however, finding that they were probably at an outpost for the Hunter Drows main Campsite.

The Outpost was simple, having a single guard tower which the Minions were currently scavenging for objects and gear, a couple bed rolls laying out for the Drow to sleep, several banners hanging around which were black with a dark gray spider on them, a couple of lanterns for light, and last was a small clearing with several chests and other such objects lying around, a sort of tent hanging above them to keep them dry.

Naruto noticed all of this as well, and rubbed his chin as he wondered why they had this outpost here. However, Will suddenly brought him down as a fireball passed over where his head would have been and then nailed a couple of his minions… "Oh great… another Drow…" With that both Naruto and Will looked around and towards their assailant and the blond overlord groaned inwardly upon seeing another Drow girl standing on the top of the Guard Tower where none of them could reach her.

This Drow stood to be about 5.10 foot, with the common factors of all the Drow, IE: Claws, long pointed ears though she had a few silver piercing in them, fangs, she also had long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her skin was a as black as obsidian with a pair of glowing blood red eyes and glowing red will lines covering her entire body, which Naruto noted wasn't as well developed as some of the other girls looking less "top heavy" as it were but with sleek wiry muscles to make up for it.

She was dressed in a pair of black knee-high boots with jagged dark gray metal plate armor over his shins and the top of her foot, a strange skirt was wrapped around her waist, being a very pale blue with dark blue flame pattern at the edges and tied off at her left hip to leave a slit down that leg like a sash, she also wore an actual shirt unlike the last few Drow, it being a simple black Tanktop with a belt under her breasts that had a strap going up over her left shoulder where it held a large black Pauldron on, a quiver placed onto her back held on by the straps, long fingerless black gloves that covered up to her bicep were pulled over her arms, with Archer's Bracers placed over each of her forearms, a hooded scarf pulled on around her neck with the hood left hanging down.

"At least this one is actually wearing clothes that cover something…" Naruto muttered to himself while crouching down, Will at his side clenching his fists and glaring up at the Drow. _'Gnarl what kind of Drow is that?'_ Then asked while the archer then reached back and pulled an Arrow out, cracking his neck Naruto was surprised when fire began to coat the arrow…

"_That would be an Arcane-Archer, sire…"_ Gnarl said simply while the fire arrow came flying towards them, Naruto quickly forming a shield to block it as Will used a fireball of his own. The "AA" frowned at this as she then jumped from the tower and then to a tree. She jumped from branch to branch gracefully before she finally came to a stop on a tree behind them with a soft plop. The Guard tower she had been on had also caught aflame however, giving her excellent lighting as the sun was slowly going down. Naruto still holding his shield turned towards the AA as she quickly fired more of her flaming arrows at him.

The AA frowned as her arrows hit the Sheild and fell to the ground useless before smirking as she then held her left hand towards Naruto, forming a bolt of lightning that passed through the shield and sent Naruto flying back into a tree with a grunt. _'I thought my shield held back attacks?!'_ Naruto demanded while slowly rising to his feet and Gnarl gave an apologetic sound before explaining.

"_Actually, Sire. I said it holds back physical attacks; Magic is energy so your shield is useless at holding it back. Your shield spell can block her arrows yes, but any kind of non physical attack will pass right through it…"_ Gnarl explained and Naruto grunted while holding his stomach and looking at the AA as she then pulled another Arrow from her quiver.

'_Gnarl, do you have any ideas on how I can deal with this?'_ The blond questioned then rolled out of the way as the AA fired another fire-arrow that just missed.

"_Well Sire, why not burn the tree she's in down and have your Minions attack while she's disorientated."_ Gnarl offered and Naruto smirked, he liked that idea as he formed a weak fireball in hand then sent it into the tree the AA was in, the tree quickly catching aflame as the AA jumped out of it. Moving quickly Naruto swept his Minions at the AA while running at her himself, Will soon joining as his wolves moved in, biting down on the AA's legs and arms to hold her down while the Minions started cutting into her with wild abandon.

However the girl then gritted her teeth and like several of the Drow before she expelled Mana from her entire body, knocking the Wolves and Minions off of her self as she then jumped back into the trees. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Naruto watched as she then held up and hand and began to glow, some of her more major wounds healing up leaving the more shallow and less life threatening ones behind. _'What the fuck! They have a healing spell too!?'_ Naruto demanded inwardly while growling and Gnarl hummed in though for a moment.

"_Ah yes, that's one of the reasons I wanted to capture the Drow's, while your ancestor was powerful Sire, he was also very vain. The only types of spells any of the other Overlords normally learn without some aide were fire spells, shield spells, minion spells, and domination spells. And while they obviously have their uses, learning more spells like Heal would be of great use to you and your empire."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto could honestly say that would be useful, especially once Kyuubi was free and he didn't have her Healing factor to help him on these crazy adventures.

Watching the AA sit still for a moment Naruto wondered what she was doing when she then quickly jumped from that Tree and fired another bolt of lightning towards him. Instead the AA hit a couple of his Minions, sending them all flying back while Will formed a different kind of shield that held the bolt back from himself. Growling the blond quickly ducked out of the way then used another Fireball, burning the tree the woman was in down like he had done before. Moving his Minions back onto her he then saw five of the remaining wolves rush in as well, one to each leg, one to each arm, and the last one managed to pin her back and bit into her neck.

The Minions began to wildly cut into the girl once more, with Will then joining in as he spun on his heel and slammed his elbow blade into her chest. Naruto then lunged forwards with a roar, the wolf holding her neck getting down as Naruto sliced the AA's head from her shoulder, her body falling to the ground while the Minions began to pilfer her of her armor and weaponry. Once they were finished Naruto absorbed the Life force and Evil-Energy out of her corpse and clenched his fist.

"Let's look around, they wouldn't have such a powerful mystic around here for nothing." Naruto stated and then swept his remaining Minions around, finding a couple weapon caches were the Minions gathered more equipment then a health, regeneration, and Mana potion, which they then brought to Naruto.

"For you!" One of them said as he took the potion from it, and downed it, feeling his body heal. He then took the Health and Mana potion from the Minions who brought them and gave a sigh, as he felt infinitely better. The blond Overlord then swept the Minions around once more and found a strange object. The object looked like a chair at first glance, but it had clamps at the two frontal legs and over the armrests, it was made from steel with several short needles at the back and in the seat, an X shaped harness curling forward from the back with a vast assortment of other objects placed into and around the back of the chair with obvious uses for torture.

'_Hmm… that looks like a Tower Object, and it seems like some kind of torture device. Gnarl will love this.'_ Naruto mused to himself and then swept his Minions to the object, five of them picking it up and walking off with it.

"_Ooh! That's my favorite Chair! It's where I used to keep all of my torture equipment, thank you for finding it, sire! I'll finally be able to use my most effective torture methods once again!"_ Gnarl said happily before cackling madly as Naruto smirked to himself slightly at the easily amused old Minion Master. Turning on his heel Naruto walked over to see Will was looking down at one of his wolves. It an Arrow sticking out of its side with a pool of blood slowly staining the snow blood red. Will looked at the dieing wolf for a moment before then reaching out and snapping its neck, the Wolves howling at his side as he did so.

"Come on, we still have work to do." Naruto reminded and, Will nodded his head, Naruto taking the wolves Life Force. Will then flung a fireball at the corpse to let it burn as he and Naruto walked back into the forest with the Wolves and the remaining Minions following them deeper into the vast Forest…

--

TBC…

--


	16. The Drow Finale

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Is it just me, or does Naruto have even more Shit to deal with than even the Betrayer did?

Gnarl: Well he does have more places to conquer, more people to kill, more objects to find, more rooms to unearth, and more Minions to collect… so yes, yes he does.

Doc: But Lord Naruto is going to be stronger for it!

Goby: Yeah!

Grubber: Goby!!!

Goby: AHHHHHHH!!!

Lord Pain: Why does Grubber like Goby so much?

Gnarl: Their brothers Sire, of course he likes him.

Jester: Technically you're my brother, but you hate me…

Gnarl: The Grays disowned you. Your too stupid to ever redeem yourself, besides your even more annoying than Doc was as Jester!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 15: The Drow Finale…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Forest of Death…)

The group had been walking for hours now, the Minions who had taken Gnarl his chair having returned. They had dealt with a couple more Archers popping up along their path, but at least no more of the Arcane variety had managed to pop up. It had already turned dark out by the time they managed to find any real trace of the Drow, that being a strange smell in the air.

Sniffing the air Naruto looked over to Will and saw that the younger boy had smelled it as well. "Smoke?" Naruto questioned and Will nodded his head while Naruto hummed in thought then mentally ordered his Minions to stand behind while he crouched and moved forward a few paces. What he saw was another Drow village, only considerably smaller than the last one. Within it were several tents, Naruto also noted the tents were shabby, all the archers were dressed the same, all male with only three or four females, two of which seemed to be Arcane-Archers, with a large tent in back like last time obviously belonging to the priestess.

"_Master. I've just finished torturing that Drow Rogue you caught. Her tongue was easily loosened with some of the more amusing methods of torture, baring anything that would physically scar her form of course and as per orders none of the Minions have touched her… sexually of course. However it seems I was a bit too thorough after getting the information I wanted, as it seems that I've somehow managed to brake her…"_ Gnarl said sheepishly and Naruto rolled his eyes while looking over the defenses of the Drow, noting they mostly had archers with a single one of them having a pair of swords.

'_Alright, and I should care about that why?'_ Naruto questioned with an annoyed look as he noted the Priestess wasn't walking around unlike the others who had fires around with boars roasting, most of them wearing hoods and cloaks, obviously to keep out of broad daylight.

"_Well, sire… It seems that I was right with my original hypotheses of her; her armor was a different type than the other Drow of that tribe because she was from an entirely different Clan of Drow. Other species think of them as a sort of sub-species of normal Dark Elf, but know her tribe as Dunmers. They are mostly stationed in the "Dark Mountains" with the primary clans of Vampires and Doppelgangers."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto blinked, and then realized if he took this "Dark-Mountain" under his control he'd have three races under his banner rather than just the Drow… and that would be VERY useful to him in defeating the Betrayer…

'_And? You seem a little skittish even though you got this Info Gnarl.'_ Naruto said flatly and Gnarl chuckled nervously.

"_As I said lord… I seem to have broken her mind; all that's left of who she was is… well actually… nothing. She's now a completely blank Slate Sire. You can literally build her from the ground up into anything you want, a soldier, a scholar… a concubine…"_ Gnarl explained then offered and Naruto twitched while reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had to wonder why the Minions were all such perverts over humans and Drow women; they weren't even the same damn species damn it!

'_How the fuck did you do that to her?!'_ Naruto then demanded and heard Gnarl chuckle nervously once more.

"_Honestly, Sire. You've been in that forest for several hours now, I've been torturing people and also breaking them for… two million yeas I'd say, so I could easily finish torturing her in that amount of time, especially when you got me my chair back. As for how I managed to Break her, like I said I seem to have been a bit too thorough with my fun after I got the information and literally she just seems to have broken under the pressure. Drow are just as frail as an Elf after all Sire, the only difference is that their minds aren't quite as fortified as a normal Elves, I seem to have forgotten this and well…"_ Gnarl explained and Naruto shook his head with a frown on his features, why did Gnarl seem to do the weirdest shit imaginable?

"_**You actually care?"**_ Kyuubi then questioned of the blond and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Not exactly, but it's annoying…'_ He said and Kyuubi scoffed. _**"Annoying? She was hot as Hell-Fire even by my standards, trust me, this ISN'T annoying."**_ She stated and Naruto twitched for a few moments. _'You don't care that she's practically a slave now?'_ He asked and heard a chuckle from the old demon. _**"Not really, I've never had one but it might be amusing if we somehow get into a threesome…"**_ Kyuubi mused and Naruto started to rub his temples. _'Why is everyone around me a total pervert?'_ He wondered to himself before answering Gnarl at long last.

'_I'll deal with that Drow girl after I deal with this next Priestess first, Gnarl. Until then just put her somewhere she won't get hurt… And tell the minions no pawing at her as I know their doing!'_ Naruto ordered and got an affirmative from Gnarl who seemed to scamper off as Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Why can't my minions keep their hands to themselves around women?'_ He wondered to himself then looked around the encampment of Drow and wondered how he was going to get through it to the Priestess.

Looking all around he saw a single path that he, the Minions and wolves, and Will could all use and hide at the same time. "Alright, follow me." Naruto said to Will who nodded as they both called their troops, Naruto his Minions and Will his Wolves. The two stayed low to the ground, crawling forward while the same Brown with the gray headband and cigarette, only he seemed to have spontaneously turned into a Green somehow, now had some arrows and a bow on his back, a knife placed into the loop of his belt and an eye patch on his left eye, most of the Minions snickering as they saw the strange Green Minion.

"What is with that Minion? And how in the hell is he a Green now?" Naruto wondered while inwardly dubbing it "Snake" seeing as it's brother Greens were called "Hiss" and "Venom". Ignoring that Naruto and Will made it to a long stretch of tall grass and looked towards the Drow encampment. The sole Drow with swords was near them before she yawned and leaned back with her cloaked back to them, obvious both tired and bored out of her wits. Inwardly praying she didn't turn around Naruto pulled himself forward with Will at his heels.

The two and their small force of troops slowly padded through the grass so as not to make as much noise. The Minions and wolves followed them, smoothing the grass down as they went while "Snake" was grumbling under his breath for some odd reason. As they came out of the grass Naruto saw the Priestess's tent and nudged towards it, Will nodding his head as they silently crept towards the small tent. Sliding down to it with his Minions he saw Snake roll down only to land in a crouch then look up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said and the Minions snickered once more while Naruto looked to an equally confused Will, both wondering what the hell that Minion was on and where he was getting it from. Shaking that thought away Naruto then walked over to the Priestess's tent and looked inside to see that she was sitting with her legs placed knees down under her.

"So you have come at long last, my Dark-Overseer…" The Drow said and Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering how she knew he was well… himself… unlike Eclavice. The Priestess then stood up, a whip in one hand while Naruto backed away from the tent with his Tanto drawn and the Priestess walked out of the tent and Naruto twitched at what this one wore.

Unlike Eclavice she was about 5.9 feet tall with a single golden yellow eye, the other eye was covered by a strange eye patch like device with her long white hair styled to come down over it and then reach down her back to just below her ass, her skin was a much lighter shade of black than Eclavice her lips shaded a jade color, while last red Will-Lines ran all over her curvy voluptuous form.

This Priestess was dressed differently as well, with an intricate golden necklace around her throat with a jade gem hanging down from it, a pair of golden bands circling her hips and dipping downwards slightly, simple rings placed on both her fingers and toes, her naval was pierced with a jade stone, while on her left ring finger was a golden version of the Overlord Symbol on a ring like Eclavice had worn. Her clothing consisted of a black leather halter-top that covered only her breasts then circled around her back while leaving her cleavage bare, a golden circlet around her head with a tiny jade gem hanging down over the bridge of her nose with a black semi-transparent veil attached to it covering some of her lower face.

A simple black leather loincloth was used to cover her modesty while the black straps of her underwear could still be seen poking out and then around her wide hips, with thigh high black leather sandals that had numerous straps supporting them, a gold chain circling the base of her left ankle. In her hand she had a long black segmented whip with a wicked looking blade tipping the end, making Naruto a little frightened by exactly what she used that for.

"It is a pleasure to see you have returned to us, Dark-Overseer." The Priestess said with a slight bow of her head while Naruto narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"How did you know who I was? Eclavice thought I was a "Pathetic Little Surface Dweller" impersonating the Dark-Overseer or something." Naruto questioned and saw the Priestess frown at what she heard from him.

"Did you kill her for that?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Good. She should have been able to feel for your power. Any half descent Priestess of the Dark-Overseer is taught what the Dark-Overseer's power feels like. A walking abyss of dark energy is quite hard to miss after all." The woman said before giving a curt nod to the blond boy. "I am Ilphylene. Priestess of the Dark-Overseer for this Colony of Drow." Ilphylene said and Naruto raised a brow before looking to Will who nodded his head slowly, silently telling him not to worry about her for now.

"I need your people here to return to the rest of your colony and move to live near my home. I need warriors in order to destroy someone who has betrayed me." Naruto stated and Ilphylene tilted her head to one side.

"Unfortunately, my Dark-Overseer, I cannot allow myself to fall out of line. I must fight with you on this matter, till I surrender or you destroy me and then the clan will be in your hands to do with as you please." Ilphylene said simply and Naruto looked at her strangely for some time.

"Now why the hell do we have to fight?" Naruto questioned with obvious annoyance and saw Ilphylene shake her head from side to side.

"It is a tradition passed down from priestess to Priestess, we shall test the one who seems to be the Dark-Overseer. Then we will either give in or battle to the death with him… should he win, the Clan will follow his word as law as only one may lead the Clan. And unfortunately I will never surrender, I have lived my life free, and though I do worship you as my lord, I wish to die free rather than become a slave." Ilphylene said simply while unfurling her long black whip and Naruto looked to Will who nodded his head in an affirmation motion.

"Well, I hate to break a tradition then…" Naruto commented while crouching down with his Tanto's, his Minions coming to him while Will, held his arms into a simple defensive stance.

"Then let us do battle my Dark-Overseer!" Ilphylene called out before spinning on her heel and lashing out with her whip, Naruto ducking down with Will, who then sent his Wolves towards her. Ilphylene then held up a hand and muttered a brief chant before slamming her hand into the ground, several boney skeletons rising from the ground.

"Un-Holy shit…" Naruto said with wide eyes while, Will frowned before forming a fireball and throwing it at the skeletons, taking a few of them out. Will then focused his Mana into his hands and then slammed his hands into the ground, pushing the Skeletons back and shattering them into numerous bones. Will then gave a high pitched whistle as his Wolves snarled and lunged at the Skeletons, jumping onto them to claw and bite at the bony undead.

"So the boy is a Mana-user, quite prudent to have one at your side my Dark-Overseer, you never know when someone will try to use an illusion or powerful inchantment on you after all." Ilphylene commented before then lashing out with her whip once more, slicing three Browns in half with a single stroke while Naruto jumped back, the bladed tip cutting through his Cuirass and stomach. Naruto growled at this, focusing some Mana into his stomach to help heal, then formed a Fireball as well before rushing towards Ilphylene and firing it towards her. The woman frowned at this then seemed to dance out of the way while her tent was set ablaze.

As this happened Will quickly turned to see the Drow of the camp heading towards them. Frowning as his wolves were dealing with the Undead Horde Will quickly muttered a chant before forming a magical barrier before the area, holding back the Drow. As he was doing that Naruto lashed out at Ilphylene with a swing of one of his Tanto, the woman rolling backwards into a crouch then swinging her whip upwards, nearly cutting the blond's head in half but only nicking his chin instead. Growing Naruto then pulled several Shuriken from his case and tossed those towards the woman who rolled out of the way and into a crouch once more.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable Ilphylene." Naruto commented and Ilphylene nodded her head before then forming a Lightning spell and throwing it at Naruto, the boy blocking with his gauntlets and sliding back from the force of the spell. He then noticed that behind them Will was being kept busy by several Drow trying to get at them, him focusing on making a barrier to hold them all back.

"Your Mana-User is quite skilled for such a young Surface Dweller, my Dark-Overseer, but I honestly expected nothing less from one who serves you." Ilphylene commented before quickly spinning on her heel to lash out with her Whip once more. Naruto cursed loudly at this while ducking out of the way of the whip and glaring at the Drow who frowned. However at that moment wolf suddenly lunged at the Drow from behind, biting into her shoulder from behind and making her grimace in pain before slamming her elbow back and into it's snout to knock it off of her.

At this temporary pause Naruto quickly swept his Minions towards Ilphylene and had the browns attack her. Ilphylene grunted as the Browns jumped onto her with four of the greens, Snake hanging back as he pulled his bow out and then aimed at the woman. Ilphylene then used the same full body force-push as the previous few Magically inclined Drow he had fought, knocking the Minions off of herself as she then spun on her heel, lashing out with her whip and taking out a Wolf and two Minions at the same time.

Snake choose this moment to fire, nailing Ilphylene smack dab in the center of her back and making her cry out in pain. The Tiny Green then put it's bow up as it then pulled out its Tiny knife and jump onto her back, twisting the arrow to cause her more pain than before and prevent her from doing anything. "Alright, the little guy may be weird, but he's useful as hell…" Naruto said to himself before then lunging at Ilphylene who tried to knock Snake off of her back while the little guy suddenly jumped off as Naruto kicked her in the side with his bladed grieves, sending her skidding back.

Ilphylene looked up as Naruto came at her again and raised a hand, firing a green mist only for Snake to jump onto Naruto and take it instead. The Poison spell had no effect on the Green however as he then jumped off of Naruto and punched Ilphylene in the face. Naruto then came at her and grabbed her by the throat and glared into her eyes, quickly constricting her right wrist to force her to drop her whip.

"Excellent work my Dark-Overseer." The Priestess murmured and Naruto narrowed his eyes on her.

"You held back your true power. Why?" He said flatly then questioned of the woman and saw the Drow laugh bitterly.

"As I said my Dark-Overseer, I wish to die free, if I were to surrender I'll be a servant to you. And yet even if I were to survive this battle I'd still be nothing but a servant to you my Dark-Overseer. Before when you were not here I was free to the extent I had no ones orders to follow but my own… I wish to die by my own choice and actions My Dark-Overseer… can you take pity on me and let me have that one wish." Ilphylene questioned and Naruto nodded his head, dropping her to the ground and crossing his Tanto at her neck.

"Rest now Ilphylene, you die truly free and of you're choosing this day." Naruto said as he then saw her nod while he cut her head from her shoulders, a look of peace still on her face as the head hit the ground. Hold his left hand over the body Naruto absorbed her Life-Force and watched as her Evil-Energy formed over her corpse before spiraling into him and making him grunt as it filled him up like Eclavice's had. Shuddering Naruto then reached down and took her whip and the ring from her finger and then burned her corpse, allowing her to truly rest as a free Drow.

Turning to the other Drow he saw Will was no longer holding the Barrier up and that the Drow were looking at him with some fear mixed with awe. "Return to the rest of the Drow in the caves, for now you serve me as my warriors! And tonight you will follow me into my domain!" Naruto called out the Drow cheering while Naruto looked to Will who nodded his head. "This is my Shield. His name is Will, and he shall lead you to the other Drow then bring you all to your new home. Follow him as you would me for he is my shield, my general and your new leader." Naruto stated while turning around, while Will spoke in Drow, the other Drow all following his orders as they began to pack up.

As he did that Naruto walked off with his remaining Minions, Snake still smoking his cigarette. "I take it your one of the original Greens then my little friend?" Naruto questioned and Snake nodded his head with a slight smirk. "Then where exactly did you get those Cigarettes?" Naruto questioned of the Green who shrugged as they headed back home to the Dark-Tower…

--

TBC…

_--_


	17. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: Why is Snake smoking?

Hiss: Sssnake alwaysss Sssmoke…

Venom: It annoying, he no share.

Carnage: So what! DESTROY!! HA HA HA HA HA!!

Snake: …

Gnarl: Snake why do you smoke?!

Snake: It make me look cool…

Gnarl: Hmm… that it does…

Slash: Snake need share!!

Venom: Yeah!!

Lord Pain: Shut up Minions! Start the damn fic already!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 16: Back to School…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared in the common shower of Sparks, Snake at his side while Gnarl grinned as he walked over to them. "Ah Master, I see you've met one of the five primary Greens. Snake is an expert at making and avoiding all manor of traps sire, he is also our sneaking specialist, an expert in covert infiltration." Gnarl explained and Snake walked off and down into the Spawning Pit. "You've also already met Hiss, Sire. He's the Tower's chief Tailor, an expert in making thin clothing that is tough enough to take even the most extreme damage!" Gnarl explained while Naruto nodded his head.

"You also mentioned a "Venom" while I was out in the forest, whose he?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl whistled loudly, a green rushing out of the arena area, which also lead down to the dungeons. This green was dressed in the brown leather of the others with long sharp metal claws grafted onto a pair of plates on the backs of his hands, a whip wrapped around his torso, a mask over his head like an executioner, small daggers dangling down from a belt at it's waist, and a demonic spider like symbol placed onto his chest and back, white in color.

"This is Venom, Sire. He is the Towers chief in torture and interrogation. A master of his work I might also add! He was the one who helped me in getting the information out of that Drow… sadly he also knows when to quit torturing others so it was primarily my fault she broke… I was just having far too much fun for my own good." Gnarl explained with a grin and Naruto "Hummed" while the aging Minion Master then whistled once more.

At that moment a Green flipped from behind Naruto's throne and landed on the ground with a wide grin. He like Venom, Hiss, and Snake, was dressed in the typical Greens leather armor with metal knee guards, and a pair of claws on his arms. However this one had two swords sheathed on his back, a green sash around his waist with a skull emblem used to tie it down, a black cloth wrapped around his head and face leaving only his eyes visible, and steel bangles over each of his shins.

"This Sire is your greatest Green assassin. His name is Slash and he is the best at what he does." Gnarl explained while waving to Slash who bowed to Naruto once then rose up. "And last, but certainly not least…" Gnarl then said as a final Green came out, this one dressed in the same basic green uniform as the others only he had red war paint over his body, an ax, a spear, a sword, and a scythe all placed over his back and waist, a strange red mask over his face that looked like a grinning devil, and a wide and probably psychotic gleam to his glowing yellow eyes.

"This is our expert in destruction and overkill, Carnage! Carnage is a particularly useful green when dealing with a large number of threats like multiple guards and the like sire, but only when he Snake and Slash are teamed together, that they are truly affective! Carnage protects Slash while Snake deals with any other threats and traps. They make a frighteningly excellent team Sire, comparable to one of your Ninja Cells." Gnarl explained while Carnage grinned beneath his mask with a manic gleam to his eyes.

"Destroy! DESTROY!!!" He called out with a laugh and Gnarl sighed proudly.

"It warms my black heart to see them enjoy their work so much, Sire." Gnarl said with his hands folded then began to cackle madly while the three greens then ran off to do whatever it is that they do when he's not around.

"Alright, so what's the current status of the Tower, Gnarl?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl stroked his Goatee for a few moments before grinning widely.

"Well Sire… We currently have the Dungeon, Arena, Armory, Forge, Throne Room, Spawning Pit, Tailoring Room, Catacombs, and the half of the Servants quarters all unearthed and repaired. We've also started on unearthing the Library for you sire, and are currently one quarter done, I believe that Shin is overseeing its restoration personally as he is technically your librarian." Gnarl explained with a grin and Naruto nodded his head slowly to the old Minion.

"What exactly are the Catacombs for Gnarl?" He questioned and Gnarl grinned.

"The Catacombs are basically your family crypt, sire. Your mother's body was even taken down there when she died. We are known to be quite efficient and didn't wish for your family secrets to be found with her body. This is also where we will be having the Drow live, partly because of how dark it is, partly because water flows through there into the tower for them to drink, and partly so they can protect the dead of your family for you, Sire." Gnarl explained and Naruto hummed, thinking that he needed to send some flowers down to and maybe even visit his mother's tomb, then looked at his clawed hands with a frown.

"You mentioned that Evil Energy does things to me, what are they all exactly?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl stroked his chin while walking over to his throne, the blond frowning before following the aging Minion Master and sitting down in the throne as Gnarl stood beside it.

"First of all, Sire. Have you ever heard of a Dragonkin?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto looked at him before shaking his head. "I thought as much… A Dragonkin is a hybrid of Human and Dragon, sire. This is fashioned in one of two ways, a powerful Dragon born with enough magic managing to physically change itself into a human and mating with a mortal, or a human changed physically with Dragon's blood and magic. Your Ancestor the original Overlord was one of the latter, a Dragonkin born from a dragon willingly giving him some of its blood and magic!" Gnarl explained with a grin and Naruto's eyes shot wide open in shock, he was… part fucking DRAGON!

"Unholy shit! I'm a lizard?!" Naruto demanded and Gnarl snickered.

"Actually, Sire. A Dragonkin is more Reptilian-Mammal than Lizard." Gnarl corrected and saw Naruto twitch and glare at the old Gray in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant, Gnarl! I mean, how the fuck did that happen?!" Naruto demanded and Gnarl rolled his eyes while reaching behind the throne to produce a pipe, which he then began to smoke from.

"I told you, Sire. The First Overlord had the Hero-Bloodline, it changed a person into a Demon with the more evil he became, or an angel with the more good he became. However, when a Dragon willingly gave your ancestor it's blood and magic, the two elements formed together to give him some pronounced draconic features. Of course since all Dragons are born with a phenomenal amount of Magic he was even more powerful magically gifted and considered it a bonus. These traits also seemed to go down the family line as well sire, every Overlord normally taking on a dragonic appearance when they eventually reached a certain amount of power." Gnarl explained and Naruto leaned back in his throne, trying to digest the fact he was part Dragon, which somehow seemed to explain some of the weirdness that was surrounding him all the time…

"You mentioned an ancestor of mine actually TURNED into a Dragon before Gnarl, what was that all about?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl looked thoughtful, probably trying to remember what had happened all those years ago.

"Well, Sire. He was a particularly powerful wizard, not as powerful as your first ancestor but powerful all the same, once he found out he had Dragonkin blood however he started to experiment with Evil-Energy a bit. He eventually managed to change himself into a black "Abyssal" Dragon that ravaged the lands for years until he was killed by a supposed Hero, who then used one of his fangs to form a powerful sword and his scales armor… I believe the armor is still housed in a temple to the far north, the sword to the far west, and a helmet to the east…" Gnarl mused and Naruto made an inward note to find that shit and reclaim it for his family as soon as possible…

"Alright, from what you said basically even if I'm not totally cruel I'll turn into one anyways, but I won't look as bad." Naruto said and Gnarl simply nodded his head, making the young Overlord groan and lean back into his throne. "I'm part reptile, wonderful… though that does explain my regeneration factor." He said then muttered and Gnarl shrugged his shoulders while Naruto reached up to rub his face with his right hand. "What about that Drow girl who's mind you somehow broke? Anything useful left of her?" Naruto questioned simply and Gnarl grinned sheepishly in response.

"Well, she at least didn't go catatonic on us, but not much is left of her original mind. She knows how to eat and sleep, walk, and other such basic things as far as we can tell but otherwise she is completely blank. I would suggest giving the other grays and myself something to do with her, Sire. Perhaps even training for a position in your overall forces." Gnarl offered and Naruto grunted before sighing.

"Rogues like her are agile and sneaky, right?" He questioned and Gnarl frowned.

"Yes Sire." Gnarl said simply and Naruto rubbed his chin for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Train her to be a spy and a messenger for my forces, that way I can know what my enemies plan before they do anything." Naruto ordered and Gnarl grinned while nodding to the blond. However the old Minion Master then blinked for a bit then turned towards the Tower Gate and hobbled over to it. After a few moments the old Minion turned his head to look at the blond.

"Sire, Will has managed to gather the Drow together for us. Shall I send them directly to the Catacombs?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto nodded his head while still trying to digest all the surprises he'd gotten today. "I'll send a warning to Will to tell them what's going on before I send them, just encase." Gnarl then added as he began to speak, then stopped and grinned for a moment. "Sire, the Drow have gifts for you!" He said and Naruto blinked then wondered what new Hell was suddenly coming his way.

"What?" He asked while already feeling like a new headache was coming on and Gnarl grinned.

"All of Eclavice and Ilphylene's possessions… including Eclavice's daughter!" Gnarl said with a wide grin and Naruto fell to one side of his throne and nearly slammed his head into its armrest while his eyes went wider than ever as he looked at Gnarl.

"They gave me WHAT!?!" He demanded loudly with wide eyes and saw Gnarl start to cackle madly while rubbing his gnarls hands together.

"Oh this will be quite useful, Lord! Eclavice's daughter is no doubt some form of Priestess in training, or perhaps even a Battlemage! And if not we already know she'd make a fine Concubine, most Drow are quite lovely after all… She will be an excellent slave in either case, Sire!" Gnarl said and Naruto twitched then cracked his knuckles. _**"Wow… you get slaves allot don't you…"**_ Kyuubi commented and for the first time he couldn't think of a retort.

"Gnarl. Why exactly did they give me her daughter?" He questioned in a deadly tone and Gnarl blinked then took a thoughtful expression.

"Well, Sire. Besides the fact that Drow are Slavers by nature…" He started not seeing or perhaps not caring about the disbelieving look Naruto was giving him. "… They probably thought that Eclavice pissed you off, thus to appease you they sent you all of her worldly possessions and her daughter as a sort of penance for her actions." Gnarl mused and then grinned widely while Naruto twitched, he had Slavers for soldiers? This was definitely not going to end well in the future, he just knew it…

"Ugh, just what I needed… a damn tribe of slavers living under me, and one of them IS a slave now. Just what I fucking needed." Naruto grunted out sarcastically while rubbing his face and Gnarl nodded his head with a wide smile.

"Yes, Sire. I agree. We did need a slave or two around here, the current Servants still have some amount of say in what they can and can't do, Slaves on the other hand…" Gnarl said then mused with a grin and Naruto glared at the tiny Minion.

"Gnarl I don't need a slave, I'll just…" He started only for Gnarl to snort.

"Too late for that, Sire. Once the Drow turn one of their own into a Slave for their family angering the Dark-Overseer or going against his will, they'll be forcibly stripped of all worldly possessions, and their names taken away from them. After that they also bind their Mana to a specific command, basically she won't be able to do any Magic without you allowing her, and to top it all off, they place a loyalty curse on her, if you and she are separated for a certain amount of time, probably a week at most, she'll die…" Gnarl explained while Naruto's eyes flashed in rage before he fired a fireball from his hand that hit beside Gnarl's head. The old Minion looked to where the fireball hit and then looked back to his Master to see him clenching his fists on the rests of his throne.

"I don't like that…" Naruto said with gritted teeth and Gnarl rolled his eye.

"It's their Culture, Sire." Gnarl reminded and Naruto frowned once more. "Trying to change how they think after hundreds of years would be impossible. The most you can hope to accomplish is to make yourself look weak in their eyes and they would then attack, believing you are a false Overlord." Gnarl stated simply and Naruto took several calming breaths before crossing his arms and tapping his left bicep.

"Fine. But I don't like having a bunch of Slavers living under me." Naruto stated then had a quick thought about that fact. "Tell Ayame and the other girls to stay away from the Drow homes. I'm not having those evil slavers take them as their own or something…" Naruto growled and Gnarl blinked then frowned before whistling, Shin rushing in to stand before him.

"Find the Servant Girls and Cook. Then have them all report to the Spawning Pit, I need to have a little chat with them." Gnarl stated and Shin nodded his head before rushing off into the Tower while Gnarl then turned to Naruto. "Anything else, Sire?" He questioned with a grin and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"What's Will's take in all this? He's the Drows new leader he should have an opinion as well…" He asked then said and saw Gnarl turn and speak in Drow into the Tower Gate, before turning back to Naruto with a slight smirk.

"Plainly put, Sire. He doesn't care either way. He was raised by the Drow as a slave himself and has seen when Drow are turned into Slave's a few times before. I actually believe he might think it's amusing. And if they didn't give you the girl, I have no doubt they'd probably use her as breeding stock for more priestesses or just out right kill her." Gnarl explained and Naruto could at least see that it wasn't common for them to enslave one another; everyone else was probably fair game from the sounds of it though he had to wonder why they enjoyed killing so much.

"Also, Sire. I should warn you that the Drow are more than slightly… sadistic. They tend to shame a member of a highborn noble line like Eclavice once they have been lowered down to Slavery. I'd say their parading her daughter around in less than rags at the moment while saying how she's little more than a slave girl, even as we speak." Gnarl added then had a far away look before grinning lecherously while Naruto's eye twitched. _'The more I hear, the more I see why Gnarl likes the Drow… Well sans Ilphylene, she seemed nice enough for some reason.'_ Naruto said then mused to himself while Gnarl shook his head then cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for that lapse in thought, Sire. It's been some time since I've seen a Drow in less than rags and it's a very pleasant sight indeed…" Gnarl said with a perverted giggle and Naruto merely rolled his eyes while walking back to his throne and sitting back down with his head propped on one fist.

"Doesn't she have any other family who are against this?" He questioned while looking at the old Minion Master and Gnarl snorted.

"Drow would gladly kill their family if it got them something, Sire. The race as a whole is extremely suspicious of one another, bordering on paranoia. And truly it isn't really Paranoia, Sire. Because commonly in Drow Society all they care about is power, they would willingly and gladly kill off all of their Slaves, Pets, Brothers, Sisters, Lovers, and Parents if it would get them into higher standing than the other Drow." Gnarl explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world while Naruto then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, their Vain, Arrogant, Traitorous, Sadistic, Slave Mongering, Power Hungry, Completely Twisted and Evil Freaks of nature?" Naruto questioned while summarizing exactly what Gnarl had explained to him about the Drow thus far and the old Minion Master grinned toothily before nodding his head. "Wonderful…" He grunted sarcastically while leaning back into the throne and Gnarl chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Sire. Please stop thinking so negatively about the Drow, while I must admit it is amusing to hear what you think of them you must also remember they are only that way to one another and the "Light" races of the world. You as their Dark-Overseer and most sentient Dark Races are essentially free of their nature. Seeing as they worship the dirt you walk on as holy, while the other Dark Races barter and trade with them, so they have to have a semblance of civility towards them." Gnarl then explained to the blond Overlord and Naruto rolled his eyes, before blinking.

"Light and Dark races?" He then questioned with a raised brow and Gnarl nodded while stroking his goatee.

"The Light races are also the so called "Good" races of the world Sire. In the past they had Heroes coming from them by the dozens, thus why they were preserved as Good. However, over time these same heroes seemed to turn villainous and cruel as they gained power. It's for this reason the original Overlord believed that only the Dark Races were truly worthy of joining with his armies. He saw felt it was… pointless, to fight for the side of good. Good changes as time goes by Sire, thus what was once good could be evil eventually and so he choose Evil instead as it's fairly simple to understand and practice." Gnarl explained and Naruto blinked then sighed while wondering if his ancient ancestor would have joined up with the Drow had he met them in his time…

"Alright, I don't want to hear anymore about that, move the Drow to the Catacombs already so we can get this over with…" Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded his head before turning around, holding a hand up their was a flash of light as Will appeared in the room, a stack of clothes, books, and chests beside him with a Drow girl on her knees at his other side.

The girl looked to stand to 4.11 feet tall, with deep obsidian colored skin and only looked like she was in her late teens, her eyes were a brilliant blood red color with long white hair that was hanging in spikes down her back and covering her left eye, while "Will Lines" covered her entire body in odd shapes and patterns. She had the same mainstays and defining features as the Drow, long pointed ears, long slender fingers with short claws, a beautiful face and voluptuous figure, though she seemed to still be developing, her toes had short claws as well. However, what surprised and seriously annoyed Naruto was her attire, or rather lack there of.

She had simple wraps around he breasts in place of a shirt or bra and only covered to the base of her ribs, a strange thong which was more like a cloth around her waist that had a string around her hips and was tied to it at the front then twisted after covering her and formed into the thong look as it was tied to the back of the string at the back of her waist, a pair of manacles were placed onto her ankles and chained together, with her arms pulled back and manacled together as well, a black leather buckled choker collar placed around her neck with a thin chain hanging down to her chest from it.

The only things that looked like she willingly wore them was a strange earring in her left ear that covered the edge of her ear and tilted inward and then around the back, a pair of simple looped earrings in each lobe, and a small naval piercing. _**"WOW! Not bad… If you don't want her I'll GLADLY take her…"**_ Kyuubi commented and Naruto inwardly twitched. _'Kyuubi, shut up or I'll let her go Dominatrix on your ass…'_ He stated and rather than something negative he was slightly surprised by her answer. _**"Uh… right… would you not joke like that? I had a bad experience with Gobi doing that to me in an illusion…"**_ Kyuubi said and Naruto raised a brow wondering when THAT happened and once more, why everyone around him were perverts…

"Why exactly did they strip her?" Naruto then questioned with narrowed eyes and Gnarl rolled his eye.

"Sire, what part of "Strip her of all Worldly possessions" didn't you understand?" Gnarl commented and Naruto twitched while Will merely rolled his eyes then walked down into the Spawning Pit to avoid this entirely. "It seems they left her with all her piercings… that's strange, I've seen a Drow steal the wedding band off of a dead mans finger. And it was worth less than the gold it was made out of…" Gnarl commented while looking at the girl who had her head bowed at the moment and looking to the ground before her intently.

Standing up, Naruto walked down to the girl and crouched down to look at her face to face before she looked away from him. "Why don't you face me?" He asked and the girl looked down.

"My mother attacked you great Dark-Overseer, she shamed those of my tribe and I am shamed to be of her blood…" She mumbled lowly and the blond figured that her mother or someone must have taught her the "Mortal Tongue" as most of them called it.

"What is your name?" Naruto questioned and the girl looked down.

"Whatever you like, my old name is no more." She said and Gnarl coughed into one of his fists, drawing Naruto's attention to him.

"If I may make a suggestion, Sire. I believe Akore would be appropriate, it's a female name that means "First Slave" in Drow." Gnarl offered and Naruto twitched before the girl spoke once more.

"It also means Best Servant, Beloved Vassal, or any other combination of the six words together…" She offered softly and then looked down while Naruto hummed in thought for a few moments.

"Very well, I'll call you Akore. What skills do you have?" Naruto said then questioned and the newly named Akore blinked.

"I am a Mage, milord. But I am also skilled in some forms of armed combat. I was training to be a Battlemage like my older sister was." She said and Naruto winced, so he had killed both her mother and her sister in the same day? Ouch.

"What of your father?" He asked the girl and Akore rolled her eyes.

"That pathetic waste of flesh died when he displeased Mother over fifty years ago." She said and Naruto figured that though demure while before him thus far, she was STILL a Drow… wait a damn minute…

"Exactly how old are you?" Naruto questioned and the girl blinked before looking away from him again.

"I am Sixty Five mortal years old, Sire." She said with a bow of her head and Naruto openly gaped and only one thought went through his mind at that moment. _'She's old enough to be my mother, hell my fucking GRANDMOTHER and yet she still looks like THIS! DAMN!'_ Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes and heard Gnarl snicker at the look on his face.

"Drow age differently than Mortals, Sire. She won't be an adult until she's Eighty years old… To them she's only a Teenager at the moment." He explained and Naruto gawked once more while his mind raced. _'I think I just found my hobby for after I kill the Betrayer…'_ He mused and heard snickering in the back of his mind.

"_**I thought you weren't a pervert?"**_ Kyuubi quipped and Naruto inwardly frowned. _'How many times do I have to threaten you with giving you to the minions before you shut up?'_ He asked and Kyuubi was silent, obviously even a false threat of being given to them was horrific to her for obvious reasons.

"How long does a Drow live exactly?" Naruto then questioned once he was sure Kyuubi was going to be silent and saw Gnarl grin.

"300+ years sire." He said with a grin as Naruto tried to compute how long this girl and the other Drow were going to be around…

"Unholy Shit…" He said while shaking his head then saw Gnarl frown.

"Of course the mortality rate for Drow is fairly high, most male Drow are less than cannon fodder and are often murdered by rival Females when trying to have the same Male. I hear they even skin them alive if they don't get to have them, then hang them in their rivals home." Gnarl mused and a twisted grin formed over Akore's face.

"You are correct gnarled one, I've done that to my fair share of males myself… useless males always were stupid in their choices." The girl said with a grin and Naruto shivered while rising up to his feet. It seemed like she was only demure when facing him, anyone else and she was a haughty and evil Drow girl like any others…

"So sire, what should we do with Akore now?" Gnarl questioned while grinning as he looked at the Drow Girl's practically naked form.

"Train her to be my bodyguard, that seems like the best course of action with the Loyalty curse on her." Naruto said simply while standing up. Yet for some reason, now that he knew how twisted she really was he didn't feel so bad about her being a slave anymore… Especially if she had really skinned someone alive…

"Yes Sire, I'll have the Browns and Greens train her physically. While, Will can help train her with her magic until we find the Blues." Gnarl said with a bow and then whistled, several browns rushing up the stares to carry the girl down to the Spawning Pit. "Anything else Sire?" Gnarl questioned and Naruto nodded his head.

"No raping or touching her lecherously." He stated and Gnarl grunted before nodding his head. "Once she's fully trained or wants some real clothes take her to, Hiss then to Giblet for some armor and weapons." Naruto stated and Gnarl nodded his head while Naruto walked over to his thrown and sat down. "Also, what of the Minions, do we know where the Blues, Whites, or Reds are?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl scratched his chin for a few moments before answering.

"Unfortunately only the Whites, but we'll need the Blues to get to them with all the damn ghosts and spirits blocking the way to them." He said and Naruto grunted while sitting down and rubbing his temples from under his Hittai-Ate, a frown on his face.

"Alright, you mentioned a "Dark Mountain" earlier, what exactly should I expect from that place?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl stroked his beard a couple of times before answering the blond.

"From what we've learned, a "Dunmer" Drow tribe live on that Mountain, as does the main Vampire Tribe, the natural Doppelgangers, and even a couple of other lesser tribes, possibly even a high concentration of Trolls for capture and enslavement." Gnarl explained then added with a thoughtful tone while Naruto noticed something.

"Dunmer?" He questioned and Gnarl grunted in his throat before nodding his head to the blond.

"Yes… Dunmer are a different version of the Drow. They don't take slaves; they can easily walk in daylight, they don't have claws, and they can summon the spirits of an ancestor to help them once a day with enough Mana. The girl we caught was a one of these versions of the Drow. Also, they can have red eyes or yellow, green, blue, or violet, much like normal Drow but it's more common in the Dunmer. Dunmer are a Tribe that have taken in Drow's from other Tribes that aren't like the one's you've encountered thus far. A typical Dunmer is one who is fairly passive towards other races, while still not easily trusting, the Dunmer are more easily able to love and even care for others beyond what the other Drow can." Gnarl explained and Naruto raised a brow.

"So basically, they're the descent version of the Drow." He concluded with a slight smirk and a grunt was heard from Gnarl in response.

"I should also add that while they worship the Dark-Overseer like the Drow, their views of him are different than that of the normal Drow. They see the Dark-Overseer as a being that can be good, or evil and they themselves choose this path. Thus neither Male nor Female is coveted over one another in a Dunmer Society. They are not overly fond of the "Light" Races however, because they seem to put Dunmer in with the other Drow and instantly assume they're all evil. Also the Dunmer will be more easily convinced to join with you without the need to kill them." Gnarl explained and Naruto gave a mental sigh of relief. Thinking that he could actually enjoy meeting THOSE versions of the Drow as they wouldn't be everything he hates all rolled into one, albeit _very_ sexy, evil package.

"I suppose that means my next trip should be to the Dark Mountains then." Naruto mused to himself thoughtfully and Gnarl nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but it would be wise to secure the Doppelgangers of the mountains first, Sire. With one bonded to you we could have it shift into your human form and take your place in Konoha for an indefinite amount of time, while also being completely subservient to you." Gnarl mused to himself thoughtfully while Naruto thought about that for a few moments, wondering why he'd want that when he's been able to fool Ayame thus far with his armor and mask…

"Why would I need that? No one's seen my face as the Overlord yet and…" Naruto started to say but then saw Gnarl frown slightly towards him.

"Sire, a disguise can only help you for so long. People are eventually going to notice the Overlord only seems to come out when the Konoha academy lets out, and as such they will know he is one of the students of Konoha." Gnarl explained and Naruto frowned, while that rang true in his mind and he cupped his chin.

"Right… and when they figure that out, it'll only be a matter of time before Konoha takes it's head out of it's ass and realizes I'm one of the only blond boys in the village… The Villagers would probably demand I hand over my power or something and the Clans would want me to ally with them bringing all sorts of hell my way, while my enemies would see an easy chance to strike." Naruto said and Gnarl nodded his head while the blond boy laced his fingers together and narrowed his eyes.

"My next break isn't for a six months Gnarl, do you think it would be possible to have the Greens spread out with the Browns over the Forest-Of-Death and search it out for more Tower Objects, maybe even have Will go in and capture a couple Trolls and other beasts for later use?" Naruto questioned and Gnarl grinned toothily to the blond haired boy before nodding his head.

"Yes Sire. I'll have two Drow accompany Will and a platoon of Greens and Browns into the Forest of Death to explore and capture anything of value while you attend to your duties in Konoha." Gnarl explained with a grin while Naruto nodded his head slowly before reaching to his Gauntlets and pulled them off, then his grieves and finally he started pulling his armor off.

"I best go see the old Hokage soon, heaven knows he's probably worried sick about me…" Naruto muttered with a frown while Gnarl merely nodded his head, thinking of what he should have Akore and the Rogue Drow learn…

--

Naruto had visited the old Hokage the night before, when asked why he took so long Naruto explained he'd been reading an old scroll and lost track of Time. The Old Man, as expected by Naruto, had bought the lie from the blond haired boy who had to hold back a smirk as he left. The boy had then returned to the tower to visit Ayame as Naruto, rather than the Overlord and found the girl crying on his shoulder and telling him about what happened with Goro and his bandits. Naruto's trust in "Humans" was shot all to hell, and since he was only part human himself, he decided he didn't like most of the human race and would join together with the so-called "Evil" races instead.

Naruto walked into Iruka's classroom with his hands in his pockets to hide his claws from view, while keeping his mouth closed to conceal his fangs. However the one part he couldn't hide about his changing form was his paler hair, which Gnarl mentioned might turn white, silver, or black. He was hoping for white because black and silver would be a bit stereotypical for someone evil in his mind.

"Welcome back Class. I hope you all had some pleasant experiences during your vacation time." Iruka called out and a sly smirk crossed Naruto's features in response, he had fun alright, he'd made his first kill, captured the greens, gained several servants, a bodyguard, a spy, and fixed up some of his home… yeah, he'd had fun…

"How was your vacation time, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the blond who looked at him with a single glowing eye, none of them noticing the minuet Will Lines beginning to cover his skin as a smirk crossed his features. He was glad that he hadn't gathered another Mana-Store yet, it'd probably be easier to spot the Will-Lines and that would bring all kinds of hell to him.

"Nothing new… just found a weird rumor about a guy who calls himself the "Overlord"…" Naruto said and Sasuke looked intrigued, having heard of this powerful warrior in rumors all week.

"Like?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto closed one eye.

"I heard he exists in the "Lost Sector" with access to the power of the Guilds. But that he has a race of beings whose skin is black like darkness who can bend the fabric of nature itself to their whims protecting him and his secrets." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes shot open, wonder what the hell this guy was to have a race of beings follow him. Meanwhile Naruto merely smiled as he closed both eyes and crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, it looked like his voice would be heard after all…

--

TBC…

--


	18. A new threat

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Yet again we have returned!!

Gnarl: Yes Sire!

Snake: Any you got light?

Venom: We need reds for fire!

Carnage: Burn! BURN!! HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA

Jester: At least the greens don't beat me up…

Venom: Think again!!

Jester: AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Doc: I'm not cleaning that up!

Gnarl: Shut up Doc! Quickly Master, start the fic!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 17: A new threat…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Konoha…)

"So the Overlord is supposedly part DRAGON! How the hell did that happen?" Ami, one of the girls in Naruto's class questioned while Naruto sat at his table and sipped a glass of Orange Juice. Ayame made sure a Minion brought him a decent meal for lunch and he was happy to eat it over starving. Also, due to his Taijutsu training from Shin, leaning to focus Magic from Will, his Kenjutsu training from Akore, and his new diet thanks to Ayame. He could happily say that he was starting to bulk up nicely and was now at equal height to Sasuke.

"His Ancestor somehow met a dragon that willingly mixed its blood with his, then did the same with it's magic to make him like that…" Naruto explained while the crowd of kids around him asked for more stories he had found about the Overlord and his ancestors. The Overlord was now a rumor through town, one that had access to all the old powers and secrets lost away to time and history, bringing dozens of Ninja to search for him to obtain power.

He had decided it was best he would spread rumors among children first, while allowing whatever rumors started by the women he allowed to return to Konoha to spread amongst adults. In this way he could sow seeds of deceit early on, children were much easier to fool and much easier to wow with stories of power. The rumors he'd managed to hear that spread amongst adults basically painted him as some strange warrior with command of powerful abilities and things called Minions. With children like the ones at the academy however, he was free to spread "Stories he'd found in his home" about the Overlord that were more accurate without the children knowing it. The adults would ignore rumors spread amongst children and yet the children would remember those rumors, thus fear him once he came into power at long last.

"Hey, what about those creatures I hear he's supposed to have with him? What are those?" A boy asked and Naruto closed one eye as he rubbed his chin.

"Minions. Their race is called Minions. But it's divided into colors, Reds are long range fighters who control Fire, Blues are mystics and healers who can swim, Greens are assassins who are immune to poison, Browns are just durable foot soldiers, Grays are brilliant Tacticians and learners, Whites are his warriors who can fly and are pretty much like a Brown with wings, Violets are fast and can traverse anything, Ethereals can take on varied shapes and different forms and of course powers, and Infernals are the most powerful of them all, being a combination of all the colors, only much stronger and are mostly colored black." Naruto explained while inwardly thanking Gnarl for explaining about the many Minion Tribes he could collect in the future.

"Minions? I'd think they'd hate that name…" One of the other kids commented and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"They were literally born to serve the Overlord. The Overlords family was so gifted in Jutsu it's said that they created the Minions by combining aspects from other races that existed around the world with a powerful Ninjutsu." Naruto explained while omitting the Magic part, while happily eating his ramen while a girl shivered in fear.

"That's kind of scary… How can someone be so powerful?" The girl questioned while Naruto slurped his Ramen up before speaking.

"Part Dragon…" Was all he said as if it explained everything, confusing the girl and those around him as he suddenly smirked and leaned back, bringing his Ramen with him while Sasuke happily sat alone for once. Apparently Fangirls were easily amused so Sasuke didn't have a dozen or more of them trying to shove their food into his mouth today and could enjoy some peace and quiet to himself.

"Hey, if he's part Dragon what does he look like?" One kid asked and Naruto leaned back, trying to think of a way to say what he looked like without revealing he at least knew him more than through stories.

"I think he has claws, glowing eyes, and wears a helmet to conceal himself from view. I hear its kind of a tradition in his family at least." Naruto said while scratching his chin and saw several kids try and think up things the Overlord probably looked like underneath the helmet.

"I bet he has a Dragons head!" One said and Naruto twitched.

"Nah, maybe scales? He couldn't wear a helmet if he had a dragons head." A boy said and Naruto actually wondered if he would eventually develop scales some day…

"I bet he looks like a half dragon with scales, fangs, claws, and a tail!" Another said and Naruto's brows shot up wondering why anyone would think he'd have a tail.

"What if the Dragon was pretty, I bet he'd be really handsome with the wings of a dragon that could wrap around you…" One girl said with a sigh, Naruto's brow shooting up once more while wondering how far their imaginations were going to carry them with this. Luckily Iruka returned for class after that so Naruto threw away what he could and covertly gave the rest to a Green under his table that then scampered off with it much to his amusement, though he saw Kiba was looking around for the horrible smell then sighed, more than likely in relief now that it was gone.

Class was as boring as usual, with Naruto listening to Shin as he explained a new Jutsu while Gnarl was overseeing Will's excursions into the Forest of Death where he was gathering Tower Objects and capturing Trolls and other beasts for them. Gnarl had also finally gotten the library open, and Naruto had been reading a book on the races he'd probably meet. He was on D right now and had just finished his lessons on Drow, Dunmer, and Dragons / Dragonkin with Draenei being next on his list. Unfortunately, in his eyes at least, the Snow had finally stopped when spring came and then faded into summer, but in place of snow, it was now raining on Fire-Country very heavily.

It obviously wasn't normal, but none of the Shinobi could figure out what was wrong with how the whether was or why it stormed so much so often now. _'Though that Tree Walking thing was easy to master, I should have known it wasn't that hard to do anything these weak mortals can…'_ Naruto thought to himself somewhat randomly going off track with his thoughts a gleam in his eyes. The boy had stopped referring to most of the people in the village as a person or by name, instead calling them Mortals like the Drow and other Evil Races.

It also didn't hurt that he had a lifespan on par with a Dragon, meaning so long as no one outright destroyed him he'd leave to be at least 999 years old while still retaining his youth and vitality… same with his mistress and servants apparently… being the Overlord OR one of his servants _really_ did have its perks.

Once Class finally let out Naruto was more than happy to leave as they had a three day weekend, hopefully that would be enough time to capture the Doppelgangers from the Dark Mountains. His Minions had searched the entire forest of Death for my Objects, finding a Single Mana-store, which made his Will-Lines more pronounced but thankfully still minuet enough that no one noticed them, a Health-Column, and a new Spell called "Anger" that made his Minions more aggressive.

Will and the Drow had also managed to capture and enslave several Trolls, wolves, and other beasts they'd rounded up and now the reconstruction of the Tower was going much more quickly than it had been before. His duties in the Village itself were also going well, he'd successfully spread rumors of himself tending to call himself the "Voice of The Overlord" though he'd use a Henge whenever he said this. His little experiment with Sakura was also going well, her change was starting to become drastic, she was becoming jittery, suspicious and overly easy to surprise, making her a complete mess yet somehow amusing him greatly…

"Those stories of yours are getting kind of farfetched, Naruto." Sasuke said as he came up beside the boy, knocking him out of his musings, while they walked down the halls of the academy and Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"It's actually all true… at least it says that in all of the old books I found at my place." Naruto said and Sasuke gave him a look before rolling his eyes and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Think I can finally come over and see this secret home of yours today or are you going home alone again?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto gave him a pointed look, annoying the Uchiha who knew the matter was basically closed. "So what are you doing over the weekend then?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto frowned before turning to his friend with an odd look.

"The same thing I do every weekend my friend… Try to take over the world!!" Naruto said humorously with a hand raised, though it wasn't sarcastically, and Sasuke nearly started laughing, limiting himself to a chuckle, while Naruto did laugh. "Seriously though. I'm just going to check out a few things in the Konoha forest. I heard rumors of strange creatures running around them and I wanted to see if it was some minions…" Naruto lied, he was actually going very far away, but Sasuke didn't really need to know that now did he.

"Hmm… I might have to check that out too…" Sasuke mused, as he was just as intent as the most hardcore believers of the Lost Sector to find this "Overlord" who had so much power at his disposal, certainly he could help Sasuke with his own quest.

"Well you do that, me I'm heading on home. Later…" Naruto said while walking off, waving a hand backwards as a smirk formed over his lips and his blue eyes flashed with power for a second. The blond then turned down into an Alley, Sasuke following as per their usual and now habitual game of cat and mouse. As per usual however, Naruto vanished in a shower of sparks and Sasuke merely sighed as he then walked away with a twitch, promising to someday handcuff himself to the blond in order to follow him…

--

(Dark-Tower…)

Naruto walked into the throne room and looked around for Ayame, only to see Gnarl and Will talking with one another. Will had also grown by a few inches and developed a leaner physique with his now improved diet, but otherwise his youngest follower was still fairly small and unnaturally thin. "Sire! Welcome home." Gnarl said with a bow of his head while Shin walked by, carrying something in his arms that resembled wooden training swords. The gray minion then handed those to Naruto who blinked before raising a brow.

"What are these for?" He questioned and Akore walked out of the spawning pit, still dressed in the same cloth thing / wrappings she had been wearing when she had first got there. Obviously, she had no shame at all. Why she kept the wrist and ankle manacles when they were just accessories now he'd never understand however…

"Milord, if your going to fight I wish to teach you the "Draa Velve" or "Two Blade" Drow combat style. It's one of the most difficult of Drow styles but you seem to enjoy carrying those two long daggers around with you." Akore said with a literal bow to him and Naruto rolled his eyes, she was no longer demure around him, now she was just always bowing before him… but she still wouldn't look him in the face.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to learn it after I've captured a Doppelganger to take my place in Konoha. For now I just need my armor, Will and his wolves, and of course my weapons and Minions…" Naruto said then mused as he walked over then down into the armory while Akore looked at Will and Gnarl.

"Well? You heard the Dark-Overseer, fetch the bloody Minions Gnarled one!!" Akore said and Gnarl rolled his eyes before waddling down into the Spawning Pit while Will twitched. He briefly wondered why they kept her around this long; he got enough of her bossy ass attitude when he lived with her evil mother after all… he'd gladly kill her if Naruto wanted him too, hell, he'd rip her freaking heart out and eat it himself, just so long as it got her to shut up…

Sadly Naruto didn't want this and Will, while raised by the Drow, was not completely sadistic and corrupt on a disturbing level. He understood loyalty thanks to his wolves and more importantly he understood how to _be_ loyal. And since Naruto had killed the bitch of a Drow who wanted to sacrifice him, he'd stick with him. He also owed the blond Overlord for trying to get the "Gnarled One" to teach him to be human. So ignoring his annoying "Sister" Will waited by the Tower Gate while he mentally sent a message to his Best Wolves.

Naruto soon returned from the Armory with his normal Cuirass, and bladed Gauntlets and grieves, his Hittai-ate, and his black steel mouth/nose covering plate mail mask. "You look positively wonderful, Sire." Akore said with a lusty gaze directed towards the blond that was only mostly hidden. Seeing this made Will shiver while thanking whatever great deity that was out there that he wasn't a Drow himself… he wouldn't mind being a Dunmer however…

"Right. Will, are you ready?" Naruto questioned and Will nodded his head, he was still having trouble learning to speak in the mortal tongue unfortunately. And while Gnarl and Shin had made some progress with him understanding the Motral Tongue, they knew it was going to be a while before he could ever speak in it proficiently.

"Sire, I thought it would be wise for you to have fifteen browns and five greens due to you preferring the Brown's durability and strength over the Greens stealth and speed." Gnarl said while the twenty minions ran over to Naruto who nodded his head then looked to Will, both walking over to the Tower Gate.

"Gnarl, continue Akore's physical training while we're away. Hopefully it won't take us long to capture the Doppelgangers." Naruto said and Gnarl gave a bow of his head while the blond boy and his right hand both vanished in a swirl of sparks. Gnarl then looked at Akore who glared at him and he grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together…

--

(Dark-Mountains…)

Naruto and Will landed to find themselves over a gate with several tall TT shaped stones around them. _"Ooh, that Sire is one of the Main Tower Gates, from here you can summon more Minions whenever you want from the field!"_ Gnarl said while two Minion Gates opened up, one glowing green, the other brownish. Seeing this, Naruto hummed before walking forward with Will at his side while five Wolves in black/silver armor appeared and walked over to Will's side.

Unlike Konoha the Dark Mountain had no rampart storms, being so far from his lands it wasn't affected, the trees were all green with leaves and pines, while animals were scurrying about and birds singing… Gnarl was obviously disgusted from the retching sounds he was making. However, the term "Dark Mountains" made some sense seeing as the trees were very high, there branches curling together into a canopy above them, and almost completely blocking out the sun.

'_Do you even know where the Doppelgangers are located around here Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned while trudging up the side of the mountain with a slight frown and Gnarl hummed in thought.

"_Hmm… They typically dwell in caves and the like, Sire. Dunmer won't be around them seeing as they prefer actual homes to caves unlike the Drow, Vampires are quite vain and also prefer homes, and I'd say you'd find villages for both of them. But the Doppelgangers have no culture, no real lineage and no real mind of their own. They will exist in caves that are barren, and dark so I'd search the forest and avoid any signs of civilization for the moment as the Doppelgangers will be more useful."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head while sending his Browns to scout out around him.

"Master! We finds somethings!" A Brown called out and Naruto walked after it, Will still at his side when they found a Health-Column. Sweeping five of his Browns into it he then had them pick up the Health-Column. The Minions then carried it off, as Naruto then walked off with, Will further up the Mountain. As he did Naruto continued to have his Brown's and greens pilfer things from the area, finding chests lying here and there as well as a couple of the Battle Beatles that seemed common anywhere you went.

"For you!" A brown called as he brought some Life Force to him, a Green behind him doing the same.

"For the Master!!" One Green called while bringing a sack of gold to the blond who took it, then watched as it then vanished in a flash of light.

"For me!" One Brown called after opening an old chest and pulling out a sword.

"Mine! Mine!!" A Green called out while taking some leather from the chest and forming armor, several minions rushing to the chest and cleaning it out. Naruto actually chuckled seeing his Minions do this, he was starting to get used to them and their crazy antics it seemed… Ignoring that somehow disturbing thought Naruto found something on the ground that looked like a Minion, yet different.

"_A Goblin! Ooh this is most Excellent, Sire! I haven't seen one of our ancestral Kin in eons!"_ Gnarl said happily while Naruto crouched down with Will and both looking at the "Goblin" and saw how the Minions were quite OBVIOUSLY related to this particular species.

This goblin stood at least half a foot above the Minions, with rough green skin, long slanted ears with numerous piercings, a longer nose than a human, gaunt face with two fangs coming up over it's upper lip, thin wiry frame with lanky muscles, it also had spikes growing from it's upper arms however, just before the shoulders, with a spike poking from each elbow as well, last was the short yet sharp looking claws on it's hands.

The thing was wearing a purple cap that was long and covered with stitches, straps hanging down the sides of it's face to under it's chin, a strange leather body armor with bones formed into a chest plate, spiked bands around each of its wrists over a pair of old worn purple gloves, a spiked belt around it's waist with a dirty old brown loincloth, and last was a pair of old boots with armor over the creatures legs. A sword was in its hand with a shield in the other, a pouch with a strap thrown over one shoulder and now laying on the ground as the creature lay dead.

'_He's dead… and ugly even compared to the Minions…'_ Naruto noted and Gnarl chuckled to himself.

"_True Sire. Minions take most of our looks come from Imps, Scamps, and Gremlins; our ingenuity with Armor and Forging Weapons comes purely from Goblins as well as our greed, sire. Our destructive tendencies are primarily a Gremlin trait however."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto hummed in thought while sweeping his Minions onto the Goblin, them all fighting over its weapons and armor while one brought him the sack it had been carrying. Opening it he found a couple vials of Health and Regeneration Potions with a sack of gold and a note. Taking the Note out while pulling the sack on over his shoulder to carry potions Naruto opened the paper and frowned.

"Go to the Dark-Mountains and Capture the Doppelgangers for me my servants. I have heard of another who seeks to rule. The Goblin Queen…" Naruto read aloud with a frown on his face while looking at an odd black phoenix shaped crest under the name and Gnarl hummed with a frown.

"_Goblin Queen, ehh? From the look of that crest I'd say it's probably, Pryor…"_ Gnarl mused with obvious dislike and Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

'_Pryor?'_ He questioned and heard Gnarl grunt.

"_One of the so called "Heroes" who came and murdered your mother with the Betrayer all those years ago, Sire. The Betrayer needed help to take her down even though she wasn't one with the Tower like you are she was still a powerful warrior and more than a match for the weakened betrayer; Pryor is a woman with an unsettling pride for a hero and powerful illusions at her command."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto gritted his teeth in fury, eyes turning blood red as his body began to shake with rage.

'_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MORE THAN THE BASTARD BETRAYER KILLED MY MOTHER EARLIER!?!'**_ Naruto demanded with his voice becoming a booming demonic tone at the other end, aimed directly at a now fearful Gnarl.

"_Please calm down, Sire. At the time I felt it would be best that you focus on only one enemy. The Betrayer is the strongest of them and thus after destroying him it would be easier to destroy the others. Unfortunately it seems that Pryor has other ideas…"_ Gnarl said then mused and Naruto took a deep, calming breath in order to think more clearly. He thought over what Gnarl said and realized, while he didn't like it, that the old Minion was right, splitting his forces to fight only Kami knew how many of these damn murderers would be foolish and serve only to weaken his forces at the moment… he needed to build up his armies if he wanted to split them up like that or just go after them one at a time in order to speed up the process…

'_How do you know that Pryor is this Goblin Queen then Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned angrily and Gnarl clicked his tongue.

"_Besides the fact that seal there is her family crest, I know her type, sire. She was extremely Vain even as a Hero, constantly seeking more and more ways to flaunt herself about. She was beautiful, strong, and as I said, very, VERY vain. I bet that after she made off with a few of the Tower Objects that she came to the Dark Mountains and captured a couple Goblin tribes before forcing them to work for her as a way to gain more admirers and eventually named herself a queen when her vanity grew more. And now it seems that she's also trying to take the Doppelgangers for herself as well… most troubling."_ Gnarl explained but Naruto had practically stopped listening after he heard that Pryor was on the mountain, eyes flaring red for a moment he growled low in his throat.

'_Gnarl… where is she on this mountain then?'_ Naruto questioned angrily and Gnarl clicked his tongue once more.

"_Unfortunately, Sire, I don't know. The only way I'll be able to figure out where she's located is if you manage to capture a Goblin for me and Venom to interrogate."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto felt like his blood was literally boiling over with rage that his mother had OTHER murderers… they were all going to feel his wrath for spilling his mother's blood and for helping that damn traitor!

'_I'll find you one Gnarl… oh yeah. Do you remember what I told you about no physical torture before?'_ Naruto said then questioned and Gnarl gave an affirmative with a slight groan. _'You can forget it for the time being, torture them to your hearts content and however the fuck you want! Just get me Pryor's location and I'll let you have a field day with them, I won't even care if you turn them into a drooling blubbering mass of jelly! Just get me Pryor's damn location!'_ Naruto said angrily and Gnarl began to cackle madly, obviously thrilled with the idea as Naruto stood up and looked to Will.

"It seems we have a new enemy…" He said darkly and Will raised a brow, while Naruto then turned on his heel and stomped away, Will shivering and not wanting to know what got him in such a bad mood. As the two walked up the mountain with the minions Will slowly moved in front of Naruto, having the better senses Naruto realized it was better for his protection if Will was before him for the moment. However Will then crouched down and Naruto slowly came to his side and looked down, seeing a group of Goblins fighting another group of identical Goblins.

When one set of Goblins won however, the others turned into a quivering silver mass that began to pulsate on the ground. The wounded Goblins quickly running into a cave while Naruto frowned to himself then looked to Will who crawled down the side of the hill with his wolves, Naruto and his Minions following. _"Sire, I've just gotten an brilliant Idea for what you can do with the Goblins in the cave!"_ Gnarl said suddenly and Naruto twitched slightly while sweeping his minions all around the area, allowing them to find gold and all manor of other objects which they either took or brought to him.

'_What exactly is that Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned and Gnarl cackled.

"_Have Akore and the other Drow turn them into our slaves, Sire! They are Slavers and are very efficient with their work; they can easily have several Goblins trained for your use in only a few days! This way we can have some Goblins to aide you in your future endeavors. Plus if we capture them the Goblins will be able to produce Goblin armor and weaponry for all of your Minions! Making them that much more dangerous!"_ Gnarl said and Naruto frowned in thought, thinking of the advantages of having the Goblins blacksmithing and other useful abilities and traits and then nodded his head to himself.

'_All right Gnarl, I'll capture the Goblins I find in the cave and have them all sent to you. I saw about two dozen just now so that should be a good enough force for the moment as well as one for you to torture for information.'_ Naruto said while his Minions had finished checking around the area and returned to him with grins on their evil little faces. Nodding to the cave Naruto walked forward with his Minions following him, Will following them as well, while his wolves remained outside to protect against any more Goblins entering…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, work has been killer this week and I've kind of been having mental blocks. Anyways, hope this chapter explained a few things, and I'd like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, I'll try and update my other stories soon but I'm having a bit of a block on them. Anyways, Ciao!


	19. Mirrored Caverns

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: Ah, now we will have Goblins to boss around! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Shin: Ah yes, it will be most amusing to boss around our tall, but dimwitted cousins won't it…

Espio: I just hope they're smarter than the Browns, I can barely stand being around them, imagine what more would be like!

Doc: True, True…

Goby: What Grays talking about?

Gubben: Me no know.

Grubber: Goby! Goby Friend!!

Venom: Why am I here?

Lord Pain: All right enough of this! Get on with the damn fic already!

Jester: As you command my Overlord!]

**_NU: Dark Lord…_**

**_Chapter 18: Mirrored Caverns…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Mirrored Caverns…)

Naruto slowly stalked into the cave with Will behind him, the Minions behind Will as they both looked to one another then around the immediate area. The caves were obviously called "Mirrored Caverns" because most of the rocks around had somehow gained a mirror sheen; reflective crystals were also embedded into the rocks yet it was all still very dark within, the light from the entrance of the tunnel dim and even when reflected off of the numerous walls it only seemed to give the area a dim glow. As he continued to look around the area, Naruto watched as a Waypoint-Gate formed out of the ground nearby.

Frowning to himself slightly when a bad feeling crawled up his spine, the blond then slowly walked forward in a slight crouch. Behind him Will following after him with the Minions. Stopping behind a large rock Naruto tilted his head out from behind the rock and looked down the caves and frowned seeing three of the Goblins from before fighting against more of what were obviously Doppelgangers, all three dressed like the one he found earlier. "I feel something weird though…" Naruto mused as he felt a chill run down his spin once more that made him shiver all over his body.

'_Gnarl, are you sure there isn't anything you haven't told me about this place?'_ Naruto questioned while shivering as the feeling wouldn't seem to leave him alone as it slowly consumed his entire body.

"_No Sire. I truly don't know much about the Dark Mountains; none of the former Overlords ever journeyed over there before you. They never really had much of a reason to try and capture the Doppelgangers seeing as they all managed to rule quite quickly. But they also didn't have enemies like you do."_ Gnarl admitted and Naruto frowned before feeling his eyes widen as he feel to his knees, hands on his head gasping in pain.

"_**Come to me young warrior…"**_ A sinister voice whispered into his mind and Naruto looked to Will seeing he was looking at him with obvious confusion.

"Something really isn't right around here…" Naruto said flatly while standing and pulled his twin Tanto from his waist before slowly walking down deeper into the cave. As the blond overlord walked down into the cave, an utterly confused, Will began following Naruto as he journeyed further. The Minions didn't seem to care or even try to understand what was going on as they journeyed behind their master and his "Shield."

The group didn't engage the Goblins in combat at first, hanging back instead and allowing the Doppelgangers to fight them instead. The Doppelgangers were soon bested by the now exhausted Goblins and Naruto quickly sent his Minions at the Goblins while staying hidden with Will encase something stronger was deeper in the caves and they needed to be at full strength. The Minions moved towards the Goblins with grins and hisses as they normally did. The Goblins in comparison seemed much more serious with their scowls and growls towards the tiny Minions.

The three weakened Goblins rushed towards the Twenty Minions, the browns upfront blocking for the greens as the Three Goblins came into them. The greens then jumped over the browns and onto the backs of the Goblins, hissing as then began to attack fiercely. The order to not kill the Goblins registered in the Green's mind however and so they merely kicked the Goblins to the ground where the Browns quickly descended upon them, slamming blunted weapons into their skulls to knock them out.

The Minions then began to steal from the Goblins, searching for anything of Value before two Browns took hold of the first Goblin and hobbled towards the nearest Waypoint-gate. While those browns did that, the others brought Naruto other things, one of which was a book with the words "Jack of Blades" on the cover. Opening it Naruto saw that most of it was about weapons, armor, and other such things detailing a single being known by the name Jack of Blades. But it was the first paragraph on the very first page that unnerved the blond the most.

--

_He is known by no one, and he is known by all. He is said to be as ancient as the Old Kingdom, and yet he has the strength of ten Heroes. Some say he is not of this world, and has come to us only for the pleasure of death and destruction. Some say he is but a legend, and the mask has covered the faces of dozens over the centuries, all claiming to be the same Jack of Blades. Whatever he is, he prevails in stories and in nightmares, and he is feared even by the Guild._

--

Raising his brows at this Naruto barely hid a shiver before sending the book, which held the designs for Masks, Hoods, Cloaks, Armor, and Weapons to Gnarl. Ignoring that Naruto also took a couple bags of gold, and once all three of the Goblins had been taken he noticed his armor had darkened once more. Ignoring that Naruto turned to look at Will, the younger boy nodded and the two walked over to the Minions and Naruto frowned seeing two paths. Deciding that it would be best to capture the Goblins and Doppelgangers first he followed the tracks that the other Goblins left.

Walking down the tunnel, Naruto suddenly felt another chill as a voice spoke in his mind once more. _**"Why do you hesitate? Come find me, I can give you power…"**_ The voice whispered while Naruto shook his head while Will was suddenly ill at ease. While Will didn't hear the voice, he felt something dangerous lay deep within these caverns, his natural instincts were telling him to run and run VERY far away.

'_Gnarl, is someone over there trying to speak with me?'_ Naruto questioned of Gnarl while sweeping his Minions to grab diamonds and other precious gems that laid about here and there.

"_No Sire. Why, is something the matter?"_ Gnarl questioned and Naruto shuddered while slowing his pace down, a hand on the wall to steady his body.

'_I keep hearing someone whispering to me. He's promising power but I'm wary of this voice, it doesn't sound very trustworthy.'_ Naruto explained and heard a hum from Gnarl in response as the old Gray tried to reason what was going on.

"_Well, sire. It IS possible someone is trying to contact you, more than likely some form of creature that has no true physical presence. I'd be very cautious if it is Master, I only know of a few such beings and if it's the one I'm thinking of it'll take your body for it's own…"_ Gnarl mused then warned while Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued down into the caves, soon pressing his back to a wall he tilted out from behind it and looked around another open cavern.

Within he saw two more Goblins fighting against the Doppelgangers before they managed to defeat them. Sweeping his Minions after them Naruto watched as like before, the Browns blocked the Goblins assault while the Greens knocked them down. The browns then knocked the Goblins out and like before began pilfering them of their gear before they brought some other items to Naruto. Placing a few potions into the pouch he got earlier Naruto then looked around and was surprised to see a couple chests.

Sweeping his Minions to them they brought out gold first, then started fighting over some very old-fashioned clothing. They soon started pulling out weapons, one of which was a crossbow which Will descended upon, looking it over he shook his head and tossed it to Naruto. _"Ooh! Master, send us that weapon and we'll be able to manufacture more while the Drow and Goblins can produce newer variations of them, even if you don't use one yourself I'm sure Sano could sell them and our warriors could certainly use them."_ Gnarl said and Naruto nodded his head while sending the Crossbow to Gnarl, and seeing as he didn't even know what the thing was, he didn't especially care to use it.

The next Chest opened had Will pulling a Cleaver from the Minions grasping claws and looking it over. It was actually small for a Cleaver, being about two feet long from tip to pommel and half a foot thick, it had a hole near the top of the blade with an obsidian ring in it, the handle was covered in thick black leather with some of it falling off the handle, the blade was also odd, it curved slightly over the fingers while having a single edge it curved upwards to a slight point. Nodding his head Will swung the Mini-Cleaver a few times before resting it against his shoulder with an eye smile.

'_Why does Will want a Cleaver?'_ Naruto wondered and heard Gnarl hum in thought before sighing.

"_Honestly, Sire. I sometimes don't understand Will anymore than you do; besides the fact he might want to bulk up a__bit, that Cleaver is actually small for one of any size or type. Perhaps he likes the shape or feel of it, I've known humans to be quite odd about the things they choose to use as a weapon, often taking more how they like a weapons feel into account rather than how useful it would be, and apparently, Will is no exception to this."_ Gnarl said then mused, annoying Naruto slightly even though he thought the same basic thing, he was still PART human dammit!

However his annoyance was halted when a Minion brought him a diary of all things. The only mark on it was a strange golden symbol on the front the looked like two golden C's back to back with an O above and below them, a backwards-black S behind the strange symbol with a gold circle surrounding that with four spikes coming off of it. _"I'd know that symbol anywhere, that's the seal to the old Heroes Guild! Quickly sire, read the book!"_ Gnarl exclaimed and Naruto frowned as the older Minion was giving him orders again, before ignoring that and opening the book, frowning as most of the pages were smudged or smeared before he came to the only readable entry at the end…

--

Jack of Blades. That name still haunts me to this very day; thinking that I carry him with me is slowly driving me mad. His mask, it tries to offer me power, it offers me so much but I mustn't, no, cannot allow it to bend me to HIS will… the words of another I can no longer remember still wonder through my mind even as I come to this place in hopes of freedom from this damnable Mask.

"The mask you carry is empty, but Jack has used it for longer than you can comprehend. What you killed in the Chamber of Fate was just the latest vessel he had inhabited. Take good care of the Soul Mask now. Without it, you have no hope of stopping his new incarnation."

I remember these words clear as day, yet I no longer wish to be the one to have to stop Jack should he return. I want to leave this cursed duty to another; I want to abandon my name as a Hero from now on. I know that many would call me a coward, or even weak, but I can't take it anymore, I can't continue to resist temptation forever, asking it of me is too much. I am not a hero, nor am I a villain. I wish only…

I wish only to be a human, and to make mistakes, to let others fight evil so that I can rest at long last, and maybe even start a family. That is my simple wish; my modest request… and is that really too much to ask for?

--

Finishing the somewhat depressing entry Naruto heard Gnarl hum in thought for a few moments. _"Well Sire. This sheds some light onto the identity of that voice you heard earlier in those caves."_ Gnarl mused and Naruto nodded his head in agreement with the aging Minions Master.

'_The mask whoever wrote this Mentioned must have been what spoke to me…'_ Naruto guessed and heard a grunt from Gnarl.

"_More than that, Sire. It revealed that it's the "Soul-Mask" once worn by "Jack of Blades" himself. I would be very cautious from now on Sire, that mask could be dangerous if left unchecked but even more so if it ever managed to gain a new host!"_ Gnarl warned and Naruto narrowed his eyes while his Minions finished gathering the items in the chests.

'_I'll find this Mask Gnarl; if it's in these caves it's a danger to everyone. The person who brought it here probably figured that the Doppelgangers would be an adequate form of protection to ward off most intruders, and because they have no mind the Mask couldn't tempt them… It's not safe down here anymore however…'_ Naruto mused and then stalked down another path with the Minions. Finding a couple more Goblins along the way, Naruto inwardly felt this was easier than dealing with the Drow.

Of course, he mentally admitted that the Doppelgangers and Goblins were weakening one another, making it easy for him to walk right in and take over the Mirrored Caverns with ease. However stumbling forward a couple Minions caught Naruto as that same cold chill ran down his spine. _**"Come to me, and I will destroy those who have wronged you…"**_ "Jack of Blades" voice came into his mind once more and Naruto shuddered all over before getting back to his feet.

Ignoring the fact that Jack's voice seemed to be getting stronger and was affecting him more harshly, Naruto continued down the path before stopping as he saw something odd. This something was a four and a half foot tall, extremely muscled Goblin dressed in black steel plate mail armor all over his body with spikes jutting out of the shoulders, forearms, and shins, a helmet made the same way with large horns at the sides of its head, and a large black broadsword in his hands. He was fighting with another Goblin of the same shape and form, obviously another Doppelganger, while Naruto watched.

"_That appears to be a Goblin Heavy Warrior Sire, they are like Browns, stronger and tougher than the others, but are also even more stupid than an average Goblin."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto rolled his eyes at that, wondering how they could actually be dumber. Watching the two Goblins fight Naruto was surprised to see the real Goblin easily defeat the Doppelganger without even looking winded. Narrowing his eyes Naruto tapped Will's shoulder and the boy nodded, lunging forward with Naruto and the Minions behind him.

The Heavy Warrior turned to them quickly and gave out a roar as it lunged at them with its massive sword. The Warrior swung its sword at Naruto but the blond quickly evaded the attack, a minion behind him wasn't so lucky however, cleaving the little perv in half. Will came up beside of him however and used a Force-Push spell to send the Goblin stumbling to the side before swinging at Will. The Mana-User quickly used his Cleaver to block but was still sent flying back and into two Minions. Naruto then formed a Fireball in his hand; seeing as this thing was two tough for normal blades he sent the ball of flames into the Goblin.

He was shocked however when the brute merely stumbled to the side before coming at him with a roar. Cursing Naruto swept quickly rolled out of the way of its massive blade and narrowed his eyes on it's heavily armored back. At that moment he saw, Will hold a hand towards the Heavy Fighter and numerous glowing swords shot towards the creature. _'I forgot he could do that…'_ Naruto thought to himself while inwardly kicking himself as the Blades kept the Heavy fighter preoccupied. Frowning in thought Naruto suddenly had an idea when he saw a Blade slashing into his back easily.

Smirking slightly and quickly sweeping his Minions onto the Heavy Fighter's large and broad back he watched, as it was unable to reach them there. Amusing him greatly as it struggled with the tiny terrors now slicing through the joints of his armor and eventually into its neck. Mentally telling the Browns and Greens they could kill the Heavy Fighter rather than capture it Naruto went over to help up Will who groaned softly as he did. As he did the Minions were quite frankly enjoying themselves, slicing through the joints to slowly bring the giant down. One foolish green tried to get onto its shoulders but was grabbed and crushed by its large hands while two greens then got on its shoulders and grinned…

"You really need to learn how to fight without your powers in battle, better…" Naruto said with a shake of his head and Will groaned lightly, inwardly thankful he'd brought the Cleaver with him. Turning to see that one of the Greens had slashed the heavy fighters head off Naruto chuckled then walked over to them and absorbed the large Goblins Life-Force as the Minions fought over its armor, the sword two large for them. Walking over to the large black sword Naruto reached down and grunted, as he was barely able to lift the hulking steel weapon with both arms.

"This thing weighs a ton… I should probably just leave the damn thing…" Naruto considered then did just that, the sword hitting the ground with a loud clang as he then motioned for the Minions to go down another path while Will set the Goblin heavy Fighter on fire before following after them…

--

(Dark Tower…)

The Torture Chamber, one of the few places that Naruto had yet to venture was the darkest room in the tower. It had no windows of any kind, only torches to bathe everything in a sinister glow, all manor of torture devices of any shape, size of kind lined the room and filled it, blood coated several stone blocks that made up the floor and walls, forever stained by the blood that Gnarl and previous Overlords had tortured until death. However, at the moment a single creature, a Goblin, was what was being tortured by Gnarl and Venom while Naruto was away.

Gnarl had decided to take a break as he looked at a goblin strapped into a chair and allow his Overlord some peace to do as he pleased. However, a grin then split the old Minion Master's face as he looked at a Goblin strapped to his favorite torture chair. His arms, legs, and head were all bound and Gnarl smirked seeing the pain it was feeling from the needles on the seat and back of the device. "I'll ask you again, where is Pryor's base?" Gnarl questioned darkly and the Goblin sneered towards the old Minion master.

"Why me tells you! Me no like her, but me no like you more!" The Goblin said with a snarl towards Gnarl, the old Minion Master snickered in response, with Venom grinning darkly at his side.

"Well that's too bad my friend. Our master wants Pryor's head on a pike, and if you don't start talking I'm afraid I'm really going to have to hurt you." Gnarl said mock apologetically as he continued to grin insanely and the Goblin spat into his face. Rather than getting Angry, Gnarl calmly wiped the spittle from his face and looked over to Venom who nodded his head.

"This be fun…" Venom said with a grin as he walked over to the chair and opened the back of it up. Reaching inside he pulled out a vile of green liquid and took it to Gnarl who grinned darkly.

"I did warn you that I would have to hurt you…" Gnarl mused as he walked over to the goblins hand, whistling to himself he dropped a single dollop of the green fluid onto the base of the Goblins index finger and grinned as it shrieked in pain. The green liquid fizzles on the Goblins skin, slowly and painfully eating away at its flesh and bone until the finger fell to the ground as the Goblin gnashed its teeth together. "Now then, where is Pryor hiding?" Gnarl demanded and the Goblin twitched and writhed in the seat from the pain, it was quite well known that Goblins really couldn't take very much torture after all; they were known to be weak willed.

"I CANTS TELL! SHES WILL KILLS ME IF I'S DO!" He shouted out in a pained yell and Gnarl tsked for a moment before pouring the acid onto the next four fingers on the goblins left hand, the burning beginning immediately with smoke rising.

"And what makes you think we wont if you don't tell us what we want to know?" Gnarl questioned sinisterly with a wide grin as he listened to the Goblin scream in pain as his fingers were all burned away and then fell to the ground, the chair itself made of a substance resistant to acid.

"OKAYS OKAYS! I TELLS! I TELLS!" The Goblin finally conceded and Gnarl frowned before he then placed the stopper back into the top of the vile. "M-mistress in mountains, she passed Vampies and Dunmies in long Valley, big castle there… that all I know! Me swear!" The Goblin said quickly and Gnarl frowned to himself while tapping a finger to his chin before grinning over to Venom.

"It looks like I'll have good news for the master." He mused before walking over to Venom and giving him the acid. "Continue the torture, I'll be back soon enough, I haven't had this much fun with an assignment in eons!" Gnarl said with a nearly psychotic grin splitting open his face and Venom nodded to the old Minion Master as he then walked up to the Throne Room to check on Naruto…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry to all my readers, I've had a VERY bad case of writers block recently on most of my stories. Thankfully this one has so many crossovers I can more easily find something to inspire me. Basically, I've been playing some Oblivion, Fable 1 and 2, and my copy of Baulders Gate: Dark Alliance again. I used those for inspiration on what to do further with this story, while when I played a little God of War again, I got an idea for a God of War crossover I had to start righting down. Thus far I have a couple more chapters in mind for this, the last few Chapters of Nightmare of Konoha are sketchy at best, but I know how they'll probably go, and I'm desperately trying to get a copy of MGS4 and a PS3 so I can have some inspiration on Null Fox. Anyways, sorry for the long AN, but I've had a headache, and some sleep deprivation recently that hasn't helped my writing at all, in the end, all it did was give me a Crack Story I rote down for the hell of it that I might eventually post if I feel in a funny mood. Oh well, ciao my loyal compatriots, and thank you all for continuing to read and review!


	20. Soul Masks

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Jack of Blades: And so we return once more from the depths…

Gnarl: Ah Jack, long time no see.

JoB: Indeed Gnarl.

Lord Pain: You two know one another?!

Gnarl: Quite well Sire, but you'll find that out later.

Lord Pain: And yet somehow, I'm not surprised…

Jester: Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be pummeled soon?

Espio: Because, it's inevitably your fate to be constantly pummeled by us for our own amusement.

Shin: True, but we don't ALWAYS pummel you.

Doc: Yeah, mostly it's the browns or the Greens who do.]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 19: Soul Masks…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

**_Demon Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

Naruto and the rest of his troop had been exploring the numerous halls and caverns, gaining a ton of gold and old books but nothing of any real value to the young Overlord. At the moment however, they were continuing their travel by following the Goblins foot prints down another hall but Naruto stopped when he noticed crack in the wall. Narrowing his eyes the blond walked over to it and was surprised to feel a breeze coming from behind it.

Looking to Will and motioning to the wall he watched the Will-User form a ball into his hands before throwing it into the wall as a Force-Push, knocking the wall open to a hidden chamber. "Nice." Naruto said and, Will merely giving a curt bow to his Overlord, the blond then chuckled before walking into the newly opened crevice with the Brunette and the Minions behind him. Looking around Naruto spotted a couple more chests and had the Minions go over to them and bring out more Gold, etcetera, etcetera, before bringing him the oddest looking mask he'd ever seen…

It was a white mask with two simple eyeholes, a smiling "mouth" along the front with yellow thread used to stitch it shut, a pair of thin slits for the nose, and red and gold markings all over it, a red stripe curving over the eyes with another smaller one above it, a gold mark curving down from the edge of the right eye into the side of where the jaw would be before curling around into spikes along the jaw and chin, a red stripe at the chin with a single blue mark at the side of the jaw.

'_Gnarl, what the hell is this?'_ Naruto questioned while looking at the mask with a raised brow.

"_That sire is one of the three mask's that Jack of Blades once carried with him. The other two looked different, the first was an angry mask, second a happy mask, and the final one is his main mask which is expressionless."_ Gnarl explained while Naruto looked over the mask for a few moments before handing it to Will who looked at it then shrugged as he found a leather belt and looped it over his shoulder, holding the mask on his left side. As he was about to leave Naruto noted a wall with a bookshelf built in and walked over to it, pulling out one of the books that looked interesting he then sent the rest to the Tower.

Looking at the old worn book, Naruto found the title "Frostcrag Spire" on the front and raised a brow.

--

Located high in the Jerall Mountains of Cyrodiil away from prying eyes, this is the Wizard's Tower, Frostcrag Spire. A home built by a powerful mana-user for his family to live. Packed with numerous useful enhancements, this structure was built to withstand the test of Time… and now it is yours…

--

With that last very confusing verse a peace of paper and a key fell from the book and Naruto slowly got down before finding a deed to "Frostcrag Spire". _**"Well THAT is lucky! From Frostcrag you can summon a Fire Atronach! Sure your still going to need some Fire Salts but with that Spire it'll be infinitely easier to summon a Flame Atronach! Ha ha ha! You have the Devils Luck, I swear!"**_ Kyuubi suddenly said then laughed out and Naruto twitched, though inwardly agreed with her as he sent the deed, key, and book to the tower.

"_Ooh! We now have access to Frostcrag Spire, Milord! Also I believe that the Jerall Mountains are located in Cyrodiil so we will have to open the Transport room soon. And before you ask Sire, I'll explain more about that room once we actually open it."_ Gnarl said happily then added and Naruto pondered that for a moment, before deciding it didn't matter for now and looked over to Will who nodded and both walked out of the hidden cavern. Turning back down the hall they had been walking Naruto placed a hand onto the wall as his body began to shake all over…

"_**Come now, stop trying to resist… I can give you great power…"**_ Jack offered and Naruto shook his head, panting slowly while Will looked at him in confusion.

"We have to keep moving." Naruto said plainly and Will nodded his head slowly before all of them moved further into the Caverns. The groups saw a few more Goblins every now and again, captured them then gathered more items from around the room. It was only when they hit a dead end that Naruto noticed something weird was going on. The Dead end was a simple, but large cave with a circular pool of water in the center of the room, a pedestal in the center of the room holding a mask on it while light came down from a hole in the roof to bathe the mask in an eerie glow.

'_I wonder if that's Jack of Blades…'_ Naruto wondered only for Gnarl to sigh.

"_Unfortunately sire, it's not, it's the third mask, the "Angry" looking one. His masks depicted Anger, Joy, and Apathy. But that is the Angry one, not Joy or Apathy. You have the Joy mask, or rather Will does, and this is the next of them."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto nudged for Will to go get the mask and the brown haired boy nodded his head while walking over to it. Will looked around then down at the mask and suppressed a slight shiver, as the mask was just as creepy as the last one.

It like it's predecessor was white with slits for the knots, a deeply scowling mouth slit that was stitched up, and "angry" looking eyeholes, this one had red and blue flame patterns at the left side of the forehead coming down into the left eye, a bit of red curling up from the side of the right eye, with gold marks around the blue and red markings, with a gold swirl on the right "cheekbone" into a red mark just at the inner edge of the right eyehole.

Taking the Belt with the "Happy" mask off and then looping the "Angry" mask onto it Will pulled the belt back on with the two masks hanging under the edges of his long black cloak. As soon as Will walked away from the pedestal however, numerous vines crawled over the entrance, blocking their path to freedom as Naruto quickly pulled his Tanto out and looked around, Will looking around as well. At that moment a silvery substance formed out of the water, both Will and Naruto taking a step back as the Minion hissed and snarled towards it.

Both of the boys were surprised to see the silver substance suddenly take on Naruto's basic shape and form, only it was a familiar black with spikes all over its body, Black steel armor covering his body with a long black steel broadsword, evil energy absolutely pouring off of its form, and had glowing demonic red eyes. _'Is that Yami!?'_ Naruto wondered with some surprise as the creature crouched down with a low guttural growl while Will crouched with his cleaver.

'_No… this thing isn't smart enough to be Yami, it must be a Doppelganger who took his shape…'_ Naruto mused before holding his twin Tanto out towards the fake version of Yami. The black armored version lunged forward first, swinging it's massive blade at them Naruto ducked down while Will blocked. Naruto then formed a fireball in one and then slammed it into the false Yami's chest, sending it flying back only for it to quickly flip back to its feet. Will then formed a force-push which he sent flying into the false Yami, slamming him back against a wall.

Yami narrowed his eyes and suddenly cast a Slow Spell, Naruto, Will, and the Minions all slowing down as Yami rushed at them quickly. Moving as fast as he could with the spell in effect Naruto managed to block a lethal attack and was merely sent flying back into the vines blocking the exit. Will then concentrated however and managed to free himself of the spell altogether. The young mana-user then rushed at the fake Yami and swung his cleaver into him, cutting through the steel armor and into the fakes back, bringing a roar of pain from the being.

It then kicked Will however, knocking him back while Naruto and the Minions were suddenly moving at normal speeds again. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto swept his Minions into the false Yami, allowing them to attack him, however using another trick Yami formed a shield around himself that held the Minions back before he then spun low into a slash, slicing into several of the Browns while the remaining fifteen retreated back to Naruto who narrowed his eyes on the false Yami with a glare.

'_Dammit… this thing knows all my skills, all my moves… it's like fighting a Kami-Damned Mirror!'_ Naruto thought with a growl while the fake slowly got to its feet when they both heard howling. Turning Naruto blinked upon seeing Will suddenly form two familiar white wolves from out of nowhere and inwardly twitched. _'I forgot he could do that as well…'_ Naruto thought to himself while wondering why he forgot THAT, it had been the most annoying of Will's skills after all.

However, unlike Naruto who had the Minions to keep those same wolves busy for him, the false Yami did not. So unlike Naruto the faker was attacked full force by the wolves that lunged at him with snarls and fangs bared. The Fake attempted to use his sword but it was two slow and the Wolves moved around it, one lunging to bight him in the shoulder while the other bit into his knee. They didn't pierce his flesh due to his armor however and the fake Yami through them both back.

The wolves didn't stop, they quickly got back up and ran towards Yami, dodging his blade and then ramming into his chest, knocking him back slightly. Grinning Naruto then swept his Minions towards the fake Yami, one of the browns stabbing into its knee with its sword through the joints of his armor. Grunting in pain it fell down to one knee as the wolves then started to rush around the room slamming into him from all sides to keep him busy, while the minions stabbed their blades through the joints of his armor. The fake soon had blood pooling around his form while it also came down from its mask, amusing Naruto as he walked towards it with Will at his side.

Will then snapped his fingers and the two wolves came to stand at his sides, petting them only once the wolves gave a howl before vanishing into the winds while Naruto reached down and lifted the fake Yami up by his scarf. "Say goodbye, Faker!" Naruto then said as he reared his other arm back then stabbed his Tanto deep into the fake's head. Blood seeped down his swords blade and the fake then morphed into silver ooze that flowed down to the ground as Naruto sheathed his twin Tanto. Watching as the ooze degenerated for a few moments both he and Will took a step back as the pedestal in the center of the room shifted into a new form, now a silver Hive of some kind with ooze crawling over it.

"_Ha! That's where the Doppelgangers are born Sire! It's similar to a Minion Hive in that way. Quickly, have your Minions pick it up and bring it to the Tower!"_ Gnarl explained then said and Naruto muttered about him needing to learn not to try and boss him around before sweeping ten of his fifteen remaining Minions to the large silver Doppelganger Hive and having them pick it up. The tiny terrors did as ordered; slowly easing the Hive off of the ground then carried it off towards the Waypoint Gate. Naruto quickly getting in front of them with the Minions and Will, in order to protect them from any of the remaining Goblins.

This was a prudent plan as once they returned to the first chamber of the caverns Naruto found the last five Goblins waiting for them. Quickly sweeping his Browns into them Naruto and Will rushed forward as well to allow the Minions carrying the Doppelganger Hive more time as they attacked the Goblins. Three of the Goblins targeted him first however, but Naruto merely formed a shield, which easily knocked them back. The Five Browns he kept with him then lunged at the downed Goblins while, Will used a Force-Push to knock the rest out.

Shaking his head as the Minions stole from the Goblins as Naruto heard a sound at the back of his mind. _"Sire, the Doppelgangers have been secured!"_ Gnarl said with obvious enthusiasm while the ten other Minions came back to him.

"_**Ah, so you now have your Shape-Shifters… now come to me and I can give you true power the likes of which you've never imagined…"**_ Jack whispered as Naruto fell to his knees, shaking all over as, Will and the Minions looked to him worriedly. Slowly rising back to his feet Naruto inwardly growled, angry that this Jack of Blades was trying to control him. Quickly sweeping two to each of the five Goblins and allowing the Minions to carry them off to the Waypoint gate Naruto and the five remaining Minions turned to go down the only path left in the area.

Walking down it Naruto had to put a hand on the side of the wall as they came to a "Room" with a glowing red mask hanging on the wall and chests to all sides. _**"And now at long last we meet, face to face … so to speak."**_ Jack commented dryly while Naruto narrowed his eyes on the strange mask with a deep scowl.

Like the other Masks before it, this mask was white with slits for a nose; the "mouth" was made into a thin line across the front with gold stitches holding it closed; the eyeholes were simple yet looked slightly thin compared to the "Joy" mask, each had blue red and gold marks over the eyes, looking like flames under them while forming into one another over his brow where a o resided at the forehead with a C shape around it, a small blue flame mark was placed onto the chin with a few more similar marls up the right side of the jaw…

"So you're the one whose been messing with me for all this time, Jack of Blades…" Naruto growled while walking towards the mask, the flaming red and black evil energy surrounding the thing telling him this Jack of Blades was unlike anything he'd seen across the lands thus far.

"_**Put this mask on young warrior, and I can give you great power, power the likes of which you can't even begin to imagine…"**_ Jack urged and Naruto merely narrowed his glowing blue eyes onto the mask.

'_Gnarl… what would happen if I destroyed this thing?'_ Naruto questioned and heard Gnarl hmm in thought for a moment.

"_Unfortunately Sire it would free Jack of Blades, and please trust me when I say we do NOT need his soul finding a host body."_ Gnarl warned and Naruto reached out and touched the mask.

"_**So do you agree to use my power?"**_ Jack questioned as red and black Evil-Energy wrapped around Naruto's arm only for the blond to growl. Growling as this happened, Naruto's own ebony colored Evil-Energy forming over his arm in order to push Jack's energy back into the mask.

"No. I agree to locking you away…" Naruto said as he pulled the mask from the wall and then watched as the red energy seeped down into it…

--

(??)

Naruto looked around, suddenly he found himself in a strange circular room with the floor demolished all around him, a single path to a strange glowing pad all that lay nearby. "And so we meet at last, young Overlord…" Came a comment as Naruto quickly turned on his heel to come face-to-face, or mask-to-mask, with Jack of Blades himself at long last.

The man wasn't tall by any means, appearing to be of average height with a slightly slouched posture. He wore a red robe like cloth over his body with leather bands over each of his arms, a single leather belt around his torso used to hold two of his three masks to his body, a red hood placed around his shoulders with a golden broach, steel armor pulled on over his hands and legs, with some around his waist and a pair of brown leather belts looped into the waist armor, his final mask placed over his face while a pair of nearly demonic amber colored eyes glared out from behind them towards Naruto, hidden partly by shadow.

"Jack of Blades…" Naruto said with a frown while narrowing his glowing azure eyes onto the strange ancient being.

"Yes. Now that introductions are done we do have matters that we must speak of…" Jack said simply and Naruto narrowed his eyes once more.

"I have nothing to say to you Jack. Leave me be." Naruto stated and Jack hummed while moving a hand to cup his chin through his mask.

"You seek to destroy your enemies young one. I can help you." Jack offered and Naruto scoffed.

"You would help me by taking my body and my power for your own, I know your tricks." Naruto stated darkly while reaching back to take hold of his tanto.

"Perhaps, but I already anticipated your answer young Overlord." Jack then said and Naruto raised a brow while watching as Jack walked towards him calmly. "I have no interest in your power, merely in a host. Someday, no matter who, I will be free to walk the world, and I believe it would be best for both of us if we were allies, not enemies… wouldn't you say so?" Jack stated to the boy simply while crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto narrowing his eyes in response.

"What would you suggest then?" Naruto questions of the ancient being and he chuckles lightly in his throat.

"Quite simple young Overlord, someday, a person seeking the power to destroy you will come." Jack says and Naruto frowns, knowing that is all too true as it has happened to others with power before him. "Simply give my mask to them so that I can have their body, then you will be free of the fool and we can each have what we wish…" Jack then said simply and Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment, before opening them and looking at Jack as he held a hand towards him.

"Do we have a deal? Young Overlord…" The ancient evil questioned while holding out a single armored hand and Naruto reached out and took Jack's hand.

"Deal…" He stated darkly while power flowed between both beings and soon the shadows surrounded both, Jack and Naruto vanishing into the darkness as they shook on this deal between two evils…

--

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and looked around for the world he had just been within. However he was now back in the Mirrored caverns, his hand placed onto Jack's mask as his own evil energy seeped back into his body. Though the evil energy was gone Jack's voice remained in Naruto's mind all the same as he spoke one last time…

"_**Our deal is struck young Overlord. Just make sure you keep your part of the bargain."**_ Jack said darkly while Naruto scowled then swept his Minions into the chests around the room while glaring down at Jacks mask with an angry scowl before throwing it to Will who frowned before giving a brief whistling sound into the air.

"_He knows when you are sleeping… he comes when the daylight fades… and his name… Is Jack of Blades…"_ A voice whispered cryptically into Naruto's mind and the blond looked at, Will with utter shock written onto his face.

'_Gnarl, can Will speak to me like you can with the Tower Heart?'_ He questioned and Gnarl hummed for a moment, Will taking a leather strap and placing Jack of Blades mask onto his right shoulder.

"_It is quite possible Sire, Will uses the same Telepathic powers to speak to his wolves that we use to speak with you, only he needs to whistle to use it. Hmm… if that's true I should probably teach him how to speak to you with it, he probably just did it unconsciously just now."_ Gnarl mused then said while Naruto nodded his head slowly while the Minions suddenly brought him a strange sword. Looking at it, Naruto noticed something was wrong with the handle and pulled the sword in two.

'_What the hell?'_ Naruto questioned while looking at the two blades while Will seemed to glare at the mask placed on his shoulder. _'So it's a sword that can be broken into two separate blades? That's new… I wonder if Gnarl could make me one like it if I take it to the tower, only it would need to be lighter.'_ Naruto wondered then nodded his head as he then placed the two swords back together and leaned them onto his shoulder.

"C'mon, lets get home before the Goblins send more in after us." Naruto stated and Will nodded his head while all of them left the Mirrored Caves for the Dark Tower…

--

(??)

"What do you MEAN someone else took the doppelgangers?!" A woman demanded before kicking a Goblin, causing the creature to topple down a flight of steps from her throne. "How could you imbeciles allow some ruffians to make off with the Doppelgangers? I needed those to be able to create a suitable double so I could take control of this pathetic mountain!" The woman stated while standing up and looking down at the fallen Goblin with a frown, several others behind the Goblin cowering in fear of the woman's wrath.

The woman was tall and amazingly beautiful, with long blood red hair and a pair of bright jade eyes, her skin fair and flawless with a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a golden choker around her throat that was made from numerous thin rings, long black fingerless gloves over her arms with gold bangles around her biceps the middle of her forearms and her wrists, which allowed her red painted nails and numerous gold rings to be seen, a black leather top that curved from around her neck then curved over her breasts before curving back around her back, a tattered black leather loincloth connecting to her black underwear with a pair of gold rings, while a long strip of cloth that covered her hips and ass while reaching down below her knees, thigh high heeled black leather boots with gold bangles around her ankles and knees, and last a long black cape thrown over her shoulders with a simple golden phoenix symbol holding it on.

"We sorry Mistress, but theys go in like first squad, kill first squad leader an capture Doppies before we could do nothin!" The Goblin on the ground said while bowing before the woman who growled and stomped down the stairs to her throne only to put her foot down on the annoying creatures head.

"Listen here you little Insect. I will not tolerate any more failure from you or your kind. If you cannot find the Doppelgangers, then you're going to have to find something else to please me." She said then started to step down on the creature's head with a frown as it tried to free itself. "Understood?" She questioned in a deadly tone and the creature tried to nod its head before whimpering, as she pressed down harder.

"Yes Mistress!" It called out and the woman took her foot off his head before kicking him in the nose, a couple other Goblins catching him as she turned on her heel.

"Do not fail me again toads, or I will not be so merciful." She warned darkly while sauntering back up to her throne as the Goblins left the room…

--

TBC…

--


	21. Envy

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: And so we come again!

Jester: Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be hurt today?

Goby: Because we LIKE to hurts you!

Moldy, Gubben, Giblet, and Grubber: YEAH!!!

Snake: Besides, who else we have to destroy?

Venom, Carnage, Hiss, Slash: YEAH DESTROY HIM! DESTROY!!!

Doc: I am SOOO glad that is not me…

Shin: You're not the only one.

Espio: Ditto…

Lord Pain: ARGH! Shut up and start the damn fic already!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 20: Envy…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

**_Demon Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto appeared in the Dark Tower and walked over to Gnarl with a smirk, the strange double sword in hand while, Will followed. The brown haired boy then took off Jack of Blades masks from around his body and then tossed them to Gnarl. "I'll see to it that these are placed somewhere Secure from thieves and anyone else who might try to use their power… can't have someone like Jack running around if you want to rule the world." Gnarl muttered while holding the mask with a deep frown on his face.

"Could you see if you can make a few of these as well?" Naruto asked while handing Gnarl the dual-Sword, which he looked at with some small fascination and then nodded his head with a grin, heading down into the Tower Forge. Naruto himself then went over to his throne and sat down, awaiting Gnarl's return while Will went down into the Spawning Pit so he could then journey down into the Catacombs.

"Sire!" Shin called out while rushing to the blond who looked at him with one eye, his head propped on one arm. "Sire, I have just learned that we will be able to bond a Doppelganger to you soon, but that the Drow request that once that is done that, Will remain with them to pick a new priestess for them." Shin said with a bow and Naruto grunted, annoyed that when he was getting used to having the kid follow him that the Drow want him for such an insignificant reason…

"Why is that? Why would they even need a new priestess?" Naruto questioned of Shin who took a breath. Naruto knew why they would need one before, having read up on them he knew that a Priestess was to communicate with him in some way. But seeing as they lived right under him and had Will to do that anyway, he didn't see the point of a new Priestess being chosen… he'd said as much to Shin and Gnarl once as well…

"Well, Sire… It's because Will is both a Male and a Human that they won't accept him as the one who will speak to you for them. Akore is by all rights a Slave so they don't want her as their speaker either. Besides that it's a matter of pride to become the next priestess, whoever is chosen is above all the other Drow. They believe it would be best to keep the tradition, and I feel it would be best to accommodate them, we don't want them allowing someone threw into the Tower after all." Shin explained then said and Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Racist Sexist bigots…" He muttered and Shin nodded his head, being the only known Gray or any Minion for that matter who had even a tiny speck of good in him. He was also fast becoming Naruto's favorite Minion, that and he had a strange Feeling that Gnarl's time in this world was soon coming to an end, he felt that perhaps Shin could be the Next Minion Master in his stead.

"True Sire. But their Mage's have agreed to bind the Doppelganger to you so you can continue your quests unhindered." Shin reminded and Naruto nodded his head before narrowing his eyes.

"What of the Goblins, have we found out where this Pryor is yet?" Naruto questioned and Shin gave a nod of his head before sighing.

"Unfortunately, Sire you will have to make your way through both the Dunmer and the Vampire Tribes in order to get to her within Goblin Valley, she apparently has a castle there, but a barrier has been erected to stop teleportation their directly as well. The Dunmer will probably be the more accommodating of the however, given that you're the Dark Overseer. The Vampires however, are a haughty race if anything, they are stubborn and prideful and will undoubtedly want something from you if you wish for an alliance with them." Shin replied then reminded and Naruto nodded his head slowly before stretching out his limbs.

"Anything else Shin?" He questioned and Shin nodded his head.

"We've managed to fully unearth and repair the Vault, Sire. We currently have several Green's guarding it and I believe that is where Gnarl will undoubtedly place Jack of Blades masks until if can be of use to us in the future." Shin replied while Jester ran by, his hat on fire and several Browns laughing their asses off, catching Jester with one arm Naruto looked at his flaming hat then started hitting him on the head to put it out before throwing him back to the browns who began to beat on him with renewed vigor.

"Right. What about the Servants? How are they?" Naruto asked and Ayame walked up from the Servants quarters before looking at him with a smile.

"Morning, Sire." She said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You mean evening, Pet." He reminded and Ayame blinked.

"Well you weren't here for me to say morning too earlier so I decided to say it now." She replied with a smile and Naruto rolled his eyes once more before looking to Shin who nodded his head.

"As you can see, the Servants are all well feed, healthy, and happy as per orders sire. I must admit they are certainly more productive when they are as well." Shin said then added with a nod of his head and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When can we bond the Doppelganger to me?" Naruto asked and Ayame looked at several Browns throwing Jester to one another, screaming…

"That will be later tonight Sire. Until then Akore wishes to start training you in the Draa-Velve style." Shin replied and Naruto nodded his head before getting up and watching as Jester was thrown out a window by the browns…

"We're going to need a new Jester at this rate…" He said with a shake of his head and Shin snickered while following him down into the spawning pit while Ayame sighed and went to sit beside his throne seeing as Gnarl didn't let her sit IN it anymore… even if it was uncomfortable it had unfortunately become a habit for her…

Naruto arrived in the Spawning pit and found the Doppelgangers Hive had been taken into a new area, this one made to look like the caverns of the Mirror Cave. Ignoring that oddity, Naruto walked over to Akore, who was currently sitting down and glaring at Espio as they seemed to be having a contest, though it was widely known to be foolish to try and beat a Drow in a staring contest since they didn't have to blink for hours at a time much like a cat.

"Akore." Naruto said and the girl slyly turned her eyes to him without blinking. "Its time for training, play with Espio another time." Naruto stated and she nodded Espio grunting as he then wondered off into the tower. Akore then stood up and tossed the wooden swords from earlier to the blond who caught them then removed his Tanto and his Kunai Case and put them onto the ground.

"First of all my Dark-Overseer, I only know the first few basic techniques of this style. Shin has been studying the rest and will train me in the more advanced techniques so I can teach those to you as well." Akore offered and Naruto shrugged his shoulders, though wondered when Shin learned how to use any type of sword.

"Alright then Dark-Overseer, this is the basic stance of the Draa-Velve style." Akore said before forming into the stance, holding her two wooden swords, the right pointing up while the one in her left hand was held in a reverse grip, and tilting her body slightly forward. "Now you try." She then said and the blond overlord nodded his head while slowly crouching and taking the same stance as Akore. "Good work, Sire! Now then we should move onto basic combat in Draa Velve." Akore said while twisting her body and swinging her right sword down as she brought her left arm up as if too block, before quickly twisting herself back into the original stance.

Nodding his head Naruto then moved in the same way as Akore had, however nearly tripped as his armor restricted his movements. "Hmm… I'm sorry Dark-Overseer, but you should probably remove your armor for this training." She offered with a smile and Naruto wondered why she was so happy before removing his gauntlets, grieves, cuirass, pauldrons, and last his Hittai-ate making Akore blink. "Sire… did you know your hair has turned white and your Will-Lines are now more prominent?" She asked and Naruto's eyes shot wide open in surprise before getting down to his Tanto and pulling it open to see that the Drow was correct.

"My Evil-Energy is accumulating, I should have guessed it would start the more drastic changes soon…" Naruto mused while sheathing his Tanto and standing up, leaving his facemask on incase Ayame came down. "Alright Akore, lets continue." Naruto then said and Akore nodded, then looked at what he still had on with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't wish to remove anything else, Sire? It would make learning Draa-Velve much easier on you." Akore asked then offered and Naruto rolled his glowing blue eyes.

"No. I'm fine in this, now continue." He stated and Akore pouted while nodding her head and then retook her earlier stance.

"I'll show you the last move I used and we'll see if you can get it properly this time." She offered while twisting into the attack/block maneuver she used before, Naruto then twisted into the same move managing it this time, but noted Akore had a point about his clothes as they didn't allow a free range of movement. "Excellent, Sire! Now I'll show you a different move!" Akore offered while backing up, taking the first stance then twisted forward into a horizontal slash, twisted around almost like she was dancing as she swung her left arm into a vertical slash and then spun on one heel as she then flipped the blade in her left hand and brought both forward into a stab.

The girl then backed away from Naruto and made a waving motion as the blond then crouched down before moving into the same attack she had. It was hard to do as he noted his clothes did indeed restrict his movement greatly and he made a mental note to have Hiss try and make clothes for him to accommodate to this style. However he eventually managed the attack and then looked at Akore who nodded before taking a thoughtful position.

"Alright then Mileage, lets try a defensive maneuver now." She offered while flipping her wooden swords into a reverse grip and holding her arms into an X before herself. "Come at me so I can show you what to do." She said and Naruto nodded, moving forward into a swing of his right sword Akore easily blocked with her left arm before moving her right arm forward, the pommel of the wooden sword connecting with his gut and knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

"Now you try, sire." Akore offered and Naruto got up, flipped both swords into a reverse grip and held his arms into an X like Akore did. The Drow then came forward, swinging her left arm and Naruto blocked with his right, then moved his left forward to knock her back with more force than she had used. "Excellent Sire…" Akore offered while placing a hand to her gut and got up. "You even used the appropriate arm for the appropriate side, I'm impressed. On my first try I thought to use the other arm…" Akore admitted and Naruto rolled his eyes while returning to the basic stance of Draa-Velve.

"Good, now we move to a basic "Knock-Back-Move" which most magical sword styles have at least one version of. The technique basically does as you could tell, knocks back a group of enemies surrounding you to give you some breathing space. But in the Draa-Velve style, it has a basic, moderate, advanced, and expert variation, each for you to learn as you become proficient in the style." Akore explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, getting that he was basically learning the best style available.

"The first move is mostly just called charged-slash or Twister-Cut. I'll show you how to start…" Akore said while crouching down slightly and holding her left blade in a reverse grip with the blade also in reverse, her arm stretched over her front, her right arm posed at her side and in a reverse grip as well. "Now channel a bit of Mana into the blades and…" With that Akore did as she said, a shine flowing over the two wooden swords before she suddenly spun on one heel. Her swords however moved into a perfect circle once she stopped after one rotation, a visible trail of energy having formed into two separate rings from her blades.

"Now you should try as well Sire." Akore offered while taking a step back and Naruto nodded his head, forming his body into the same position before taking a breath and channeling his Mana into the blades. The blond Overlord then watched a brief flash of energy form over his blade before spinning on his heel; the same energy burst forming from his own body into a perfect circle and two separate rings of energy.

"Excellent work my Dark-Overseer!" Akore said as Naruto looked shook off a bit of dizziness and crossed his arms. "Now lets see how well you retain this knowledge in a light spar…" Akore then offered as she took the basic stance and Naruto inwardly grinned while taking it as well, both lunging forward at the same time…

--

(Meanwhile…)

Gnarl was sitting in the vault, the room was massive, gold and other precious items were held within but no where near the amount there would have been long ago, Jack of Blades masks hanging on a wall, one beside the other with him before them. "I must admit I was slightly surprised that the master actually managed to fight your influence, Jack. Even if he is the Overlord your will power alone is legendary." Gnarl admitted to the masks and Jack gave a slight chuckle in response.

"_**I find myself unable to disagree with you, Gnarl. It seems that this new Overlord is truly destined for greatness…"**_ Jack mused to himself and Gnarl nodded his head in agreement while a smile the formed over his lips.

"Yes, I sense it as well, the Master was born with a unique power, the power to change those around him for good or ill…" Gnarl mused mostly to himself while Jack chuckled darkly to himself.

"_**Such a Power in its raw untapped form, an invaluable tool for any Overlord."**_ Jack Mused and Gnarl absently nodded his head before he had a sudden thought.

"Yes, you would know seeing as the Hero who defeated you had a similar untapped power…" Gnarl said with a grin and could practically feel the glare he was being given from Gnarl in response. "However, why did you agree to help the master someday Jack? That really doesn't seem like you…" Gnarl questioned then stated suspiciously and heard a cold chuckle from Jack in response.

"_**The King of Blades was the Overlord of my time, I simply feel that the new "Prince of Blades" could use my help is all…"**_ He said cryptically and Gnarl clicked his tongue before he nodded his head in agreement with the ancient spirit.

"Still, it's surprising your going to work with the Master. He IS the descendant of the sister of that Hero who bested you after all." Gnarl mused to himself and a chuckle came from Jack in response.

"_**Ah yes, Theresa, she became the very first "Left Hand" of the Overlord. That boy lived for such a long time because of both her powers as a seer and that system of rule he created… Though I think he was a bit high strung most of the time for an Overlord…"**_ Jack explained then commented and Gnarl grunted with a frown, crossing his spindly arms over his chest before tapping his fingers onto his biceps as he thought of the past.

"Yes, and through Theresa, the former master managed to give the powers of Foresight and Extrasensory Perception to future Overlords, as well as the ability to gain "Will Lines", though the current Master has yet to learn how to wield the powers yet… Anyways, what did you REALLY think of the new Master, Jack?" Gnarl questioned and Jack gave a light chuckle in response to the old Minions Question.

"_**The boy amuses me Gnarl. That much is certain, anything else is yet to be seen. I suppose I'll merely watch for the time being, watch something new considering I'm free from that accursed Cave. However, as I told the boy, I SHALL be free no matter what you or he do to stop me… and on that day, we shall see where my allegiance should be…"**_Jack mused then said with a dark chuckle and Gnarl chuckled lightly as well in agreement with the ancient spirit.

"Possibly, Jack. But you never know what the future holds…" Gnarl muses mostly to himself while Jack was dead serious. "Oh well, I best return to my work Jack, undoubtedly the master will need my help soon enough. And as for telling the master about his relationship to you, I think he has had a bit too many surprises recently to take another one." Gnarl mused and Jack agreed with him while the old Minion Master then walked out of the vault and went to head back down to see Naruto…

--

(With Naruto…)

Naruto stood panting lightly with Akore doing the same, both had been practicing the moves Akore taught Naruto in the spar and both had to admit it had been a strain on them to do so. "It seems that you are a model Student milord, I can't wait to learn more so I can teach you myself further." Akore said with a bow and Naruto rolled his eyes then stabbed the two blades into the ground and retrieved his armor and weapons.

"Sire!" Gnarl said and Naruto turned to him while stabbing his wooden swords into the ground at his sides. "I'm pleased to tell you that the Drow mystics are ready to bond a Doppelganger to you. They are presently on the roof and require your presence to do so immediately." Gnarl explained and Naruto nodded his head, seeing as the sooner he got that done the sooner he could go after Pryor and rip her fucking heart out of her chest with his bare claws for his mothers death…

Ignoring the fact he had such a disturbing thought, Naruto climbed up the tower with Gnarl, Akore following them as they soon reached the roof of the tower where they all saw a shell of some kind was generated by the tower to keep them all dry. The roof of the tower was circular, with an old staff resting on the ground, a silver mass, obviously a Doppelganger, in the center of it, and numerous Drow in dark robes all around the edges of the roof. Looking to Gnarl he saw the Minion Master motion towards the Doppelganger and the white haired Overlord walked over to it and looked down on it.

"Begin!" Gnarl called out while the numerous robed Drow moved, one in front and behind him, one to either of his sides, and four who would make an X in pattern with him thus leaving him completely surrounded by the Drow, a single Drow then walked forward out of the nine and held a hand towards Naruto.

"Please hold out your hand my Dark-Overseer…" She said and Naruto held his hand out, the woman then cut his hand, allowing blood to flow and making him glare at her. "It is necessary…" She then offered and Naruto grunted while the Drow moved back and out of the circle, the nine Drow slowly getting down, seemingly on their knees but the dark cloaks kept him from being able to tell. They then began to chant something out in Drow from what he could tell while the Doppelganger then moved over to the blood on the ground coming from his still bleeding hand.

Soon however Naruto noticed that glowing rings of red energy were growing from the ground and expanding towards him. Soon enough he was surrounded by tow rings of the energy, both expanding, the first ring at the outer edge of the circle he stood within expanding inward, the second circle was in the center and was expanding outward. Soon these rings had converged on one another, the Doppelganger the only thing within the center when the rings suddenly shrunk back down. The first formed around the Doppelganger, the second around Naruto who had to grit his teeth and fell down to one knee as his body was racked with pain.

Lightning arched over his form and that of the gelatinous Doppelganger, the silver quivering mass slowly sliding upwards into a generic human shape. "Master! You have only to hang on, the spell will do the rest don't worry!" Gnarl called out as Naruto was lifted into the air by the power of the spell gritting his teeth in pain as it coursed through every cell, the Doppelganger being risen into the air as well. Naruto grunted and tried to keep from screaming out as he threw his arms to the side as energy exploded from his body, only succeeding in roaring out in pain as both he and the Doppelganger began to glow with a bright red light.

Gnarl and Akore watched on in fascination as then a burst of red light and wind was expelled from the two. They and the mages had to brace themselves or risk being pushed off of the tower entirely. Looking on once both had passed Gnarl saw his Master was still standing breathing heavily but still standing, his eyes wide while lightning arched over his form.

"Master…" Gnarl whispered as then a second form became visible, a grin slowly splitting across Gnarls face as it did so. It was a boy the same height as Naruto, with bright spiky blond hair, tanned skin with no Will-Lines, three whisker scars on each cheek, and his eyes were giving off a mysterious glowing blue and a slightly dazed look formed his expression at the moment. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt with a tattered red scarf around his neck, a pair of black pants with a tattered red sash around his waist, a belt circling over the sash, black bands over each of his biceps, and last was a pair of dark-blue Shinobi-Sandals to complete his look…

"And so our master's voice is truly born!" Gnarl called out while Naruto looked to his "Voice" with some amazement before the former doppelganger looked to Naruto and bowed before him. "Our shall know the name of our lords new Voice, all shall know the name of Envy!" Gnarl called out loudly as the Drow bowed as well, "Envy" then seemed to shift into, a strange form with black clothes dark green hair violet cat like eyes and pale skin, then just as quickly he turned into Naruto's Overlord form in a flash of light, then his original Dobe self, and finally into the Betrayer all in a matter of seconds before returning to his original form while Naruto's eyes widened.

However, not even a second later a wide fanged grin formed onto the blonds lips, he now had his voice, a shape shifter who could pose as anyone he wanted. A deep, menacing chuckle escaped Naruto's throat as he could easily see the uses of such a servant to his cause. "Come Envy…" Naruto said while raising a hand, his Shape-Shifting servant looking up to him and getting back to his feet. "… we have much work to do…" Naruto then intoned darkly and Envy nodded his head as both her and Naruto then walked over to Gnarl and Akore.

"Gnarl, I want Espio, Slash, Snake, and Carnage to head into the Dark Mountains and check around the Dunmer and Vampire tribes for me." Naruto ordered and Gnarl nodded while Naruto and Envy then walked into the tower. Gnarl and Akore also following them down into the Tower with the Drow Mages… an evil glow piercing through the darkness of Naruto's mask…

--

(??)

The Betrayer was walking with his Succubi by his side; the two were heading towards the lands of "Evernight Forest" in order to speak with the Remaining High Elves about defeating the Overlord… However as they walked and the Betrayer inwardly plotted his new rule, he felt a chill run down his spine and turned to look towards the distance. **"Is something the matter darling?"** She questioned while the Betrayer felt like someone had just walked over his own grave…

"No… just a bad feeling, nothing more…" He offered and the Succubus shrugged her shoulders before sauntering off, the Betrayer looking into the distance could feel something, the Overlords power was growing… "A storm approaches…" He said cryptically before turning around so he and his Succubus could reach the High Elves Tribunal in order to speak with them about the so-called Overlord and how they needed to ally to defeat him… now more than ever…

--

TBC…

--


	22. Allies

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Coming from the Eternal Plain, we are the Guardians of Pain.

Gnarl: What's that from Sire?

Lord Pain: None of your business!

Shin: Oh, I remember that, it's from the "Poem of Pain" isn't it?

Gnarl: Really? I forgot that old song…

Jester: I hated that song… I always got beat up at the end…

Gnarl: HOW DID I FORGET IT!?!

Espio: I don't know, maybe the Master can teach it to us again.

??: Gremlins are coming round, we all go through town, now we are here to stay!

Lord Pain: Whose singing that?

Jester: Gremlins are coming round; we will tear it down, so now get out of our way! Ya ya ya-ya ya-ya YA! Oof… Sorry master…]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 21: Allies…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Mountains…)

In the Dunmer Village on the mountain most would note that the homes are not much better than those of a Drow Village. All of them are small, made out of wood, but don't look as sturdy as they should be considering that the Dunmer live in them. However, a few buildings reside in the town that are much more sturdy, the first is a temple with a statue of an Overlord in the front, he holds a Sword tip down before him while standing tall.

The Second Building seems to be the home of the Dunmers leader, whoever he or she may be; the home is two stories tall, with numerous windows and a balcony on the top floor to two of the rooms. Then there is the last building to look nice, it appears to be a library and a bank of sorts rolled into one, with a large vault sealed to one side and numerous books to the other, all three buildings are built side by side however, with alleyways between them.

A Dunmer walks through this village cautiously; he passes by a cardboard box seemingly uncaring of the fact that it seems out of place in the alleyway. The box then moved once the Dunmer had walked past, two sets of feet appearing under it the box moves over to sit under a window and listen to something. Soon enough the Box is finished with this and moves once more, towards the back of the alley, sitting itself down as another Dunmer comes by it. The Dunmer looks at it for a moment then shrugs his shoulders and walks away from the box.

Once he is gone the box is lifted up to reveal Snake, still smoking as he then pushes the box away to reveal Carnage was with him under it. "Cost Clear…" Snake says as Carnage giggles to himself insanely, the older Green grunting as his red painted brother rushed over to look around, only for Snake to grab and pull him back. "We need wait for Espio and Slash." He reminded and Carnage blinked stupidly, making the poor Green, who like Goby was smart for his tribe, slapped his face.

"Snake! Carnage! Up here!" Espio called and Snake looked up to see the Gray was stationed up on a roof. Noting he had no hook Snake smirked as he then tied a rope around Carnage before throwing the Green up onto the roof with great strength then scaling the side of the building to find Espio and Slash were waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Snake offered while pulling his cig from his lips and putting it out onto the ground, then put the stub into a case he had on his person.

"We know…" Espio said with a twitch then Carnage sat up, shaking his head rapidly while his eyes seemed to be spinning. Slash snickered at the sight of his dumbest brother in pain before turning serious with both Espio and Snake. "Alright, what did you find out about this village Snake?" Espio questions with a frown of the green assassin whom slowly scratches his chin with a grunt, then answers his comrade.

"We find that Dunmer hiding from Vampires lots." He offered and Espio frowned while nodding his head in agreement.

"I find that Vampires thrown out of home by Goblins!" Slash offered and Espio rubbed his chin with a frown and then narrowed his glowing yellow eyes.

"We need to return to the master with this information, he needs to know what is going on… besides that this bodes well for him! If he makes a deal with the Dunmer to ensure their safety, and then with the Vampires to reclaim their home for them, he'll gain TWO races under his banner for the work of one." Espio explained and both Greens grinned while Carnage looked completely lost.

"What that mean?" He asked and the three others looked to him with frowns for a moment before sighing.

"This why he no the smart one…" Slash offered before giving a hiss and then looking to, Snake. "We need head back base now, Snake up front with Carnage!" Slashe stated and Espio nodded his head in agreement while Snake muttered about needing a cig and pulled one from his person and began to smoke it.

"Snake need share!!" Carnage called out angrily and Snake smacked him in the face then dragged him off by the rope still tied around his waist. Slash and Espio both snickered to themselves as they followed after the Green and headed for the Main Tower Gate on the Dark Mountains…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto was sitting on his Throne while speaking to Envy while Gnarl waited for his team of Greens and one Gray to return with their report. "So you understand what your supposed to do in Konoha, right Envy?" Naruto questioned and Envy nodded his head to the white haired Overlord.

"I infiltrate the Ninja Ranks, spread rumors of the Overlord to plant the seeds of lust for power and deceit among their ranks, and then lead those I think worthy to you to either join or be killed. I am also to leave "Sakura" alone for the most part and to watch her development as I do so, remain friendly with "Sasuke" in the event he could become of use to us in the future. I am also to report to the Hokage once a week at Saturday night, and to act like you for the most part so as not to arouse suspicion. Should you call me however, I am to report to you immediately, or as soon as I can if I am around Ninja at the time…" Envy replied to Naruto and the white haired Overlord nodded his head with a cruel smirk on beneath his mask, things were going better than he had ever hoped.

"Good. Now move out Envy, I want the village to be questioning who is truly most powerful, and whose side they should be on by the time you're a Genin…" Naruto ordered and Envy grinned while giving a polite bow to the boy before turning on his heel and walking over to the Tower Gate. Using it Envy vanished in a shower of sparks while Naruto then got up as the team of Minions he sent out came and appeared before him and Gnarl at long last.

"Report." Gnarl ordered and Espio came forward while Snake, Slash, and Carnage scurried off to wherever they stayed in the tower.

"The Vampire Tribe have been driven out of their home by a horde of Goblins, the Dunmer are being attacked by these same Vampires, believing them to have trained the Goblins for some reason." Espio reported and Naruto frowned to himself while crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Goblin Queen is trying to divide the Mountain into small factions for easy invasion, isn't she?" Naruto commented and Gnarl looked to him for a moment before nodding his head in agreement with Naruto's hypothesis.

"It would seem so. But this makes things easier for us as well, Sire. You can go to the Dunmer and offer to stop the Vampire attacks so long as they join you, and then you can go to the Vampires and offer to rid their home of the Goblins so they will ALSO join you." Gnarl mused with a grin and Naruto nodded his head with a smirk under his helmet, having had a nearly identical idea as the oldest gray did.

"I should leave soon Gnarl, it's best if we don't give Pryor any leeway in taking my new mountain." Naruto commented with Gnarl chuckling darkly before giving a nod of agreement, his mouth twisted into a toothy grin as the white haired Overlord walked over towards the Armory. "I'm going to go see what new armor and clothes are available to me Gnarl, gather fifteen browns and five greens for me while I do." Naruto ordered and Gnarl nodded his head, proud that his Master was starting to get used to how to run things properly.

As Gnarl was having these thoughts, Naruto walked into the Armory to find Shin talking to Giblet. "Giblet, do you have any new armor for me?" Naruto questioned in order to break the two up and Giblet walked over to him and pulled his "Ring-Claws" off then put them into the Armory. He then pulled something out of the armory as he did and turned over to Naruto excitedly holding them out towards him.

They looked like a pair of fingerless gloves with metal over the backs of each of the short fingers attaching to a plate that was to go at the back of the fist, several spikes pointing from the knuckles for obvious use in combat, while metal was grafted into fingers with claws like the ones he had found in the Drows Caves.

"Sire, those are an add on to your Gauntlets, they are to be used in order to increase the damage of your "Taijutsu" style techniques when you use them by stabbing enemies when they are punched. They were also forged with a Silver augmentation, having the properties of steel but with the abilities of Silver for "Undead" or cursed mortals like Zombies, Vampires, werewolves, and Balverines." Shin explained while Naruto had Giblet help him put the knuckle claws on with the plate on the back of his fist going under the one already attached to his gauntlets.

"Next we have a "Neck Protector" to help you fend off Vampires, lord." Shin then said while pulling the said item out of the Armory next and Naruto raised a brow. It looked like a leather collar, with plates reaching down from the back of it to where it could attach to the back of his cuirass with "Spinal-Shaped Plates" of some kind, a pair of thin straps curving from the plates to attach under his arms with thin metal "Ribs" over them, and another pair over his shoulders in the same design as the first, thus making the armor harder to get off for his own safety.

Grunting in his throat, Naruto knelt down and Shin and Giblet helped him pull this new item on over his shoulders and back, though he was starting to notice that not only did they bring him armor, it was starting to change his look greatly from Ninja to Knight as it were…

"Why does it feel like I'm losing my Ninja heritage?" Naruto commented with an angry frown and Shin shrugged his shoulders.

"This armor is practical for your current situation Lord, Vampires usually bite the neck, hence why you'd need that. If we could we'd just place armor all over your entire body for your protection but I digress." Shin said in response and Naruto grunted while looking at his knuckled gloves with a slight frown before ignoring that and turning on his heel to walk back up into the throne room, waved to Ayame, then went upstairs to see Hiss if he had anything he might want to add to his masters ever growing arsenal.

"Massster!" Hiss said with his usual Hissing tone and a bow before picking up a black pouch with a sturdy strap for putting over his shoulder. "It for you!" Hiss said as Naruto took the pouch before removing the one he got from the goblin and gave it to Hiss, then placed the potions he'd found into the pouch before pulling it over his shoulder and leaving it hanging at his left hip.

"Anything else Hiss?" Naruto questioned and Hiss nodded his head with a grin as he rushed off and brought the white haired boy a cloak. "What would I need this for?" Naruto asked and Hiss grinned before pulling it over his shoulders and vanishing from sight completely, Naruto's eyes going wide as soon as he saw. "Oh… nice." Naruto noted before chuckling in his throat and then watched while Hiss folded the cloak down into a small pocket size and gave it to his master who put that into his new pouch.

Nodding only once to Hiss, Naruto then walked back down into the Throne Room and found Ayame was standing now and smiling towards him. "Sire, I know your busy, but could you please make it a point to visit your servants every once in a while, we kind of get lonely, even with all the Minions we don't have many sentient beings to talk too that aren't lechers, or totally evil like Akore…" Ayame questioned then muttered under her breath while Naruto smirked slightly and then nodded his head to the girl in assent. "Thank you Sire." She said with a bow of her head and a smile while Gnarl soon came up from the Spawning Pit with twenty Minions, five greens, fifteen browns as per usual.

"Sire, your Minions as requested, also would you like to take one of your other allies out with you since Will is rather indisposed at the moment?" Gnarl said then questioned and Naruto frowned, he felt he could handle a mission alone every now and then; he wasn't dependent on Will or his other fighters after all.

"No. I'll handle it Gnarl, just watch the Tower for me while I'm gone…" With that Naruto turned and walked over to the Tower Gate before vanishing as per usual…

--

(Dark Mountains…)

Naruto landed at a new area and then quickly looked to the distance and spotted some smoke obviously from the Dunmer Village. Smirking behind his mask he calmly walked towards it with the Minions behind him with wide manic grins. Walking through the forest Naruto noted how much more peaceful it was around here and that it was annoying him for some reason. _'Probably my Evil Energy is starting to change me, I'm starting to enjoy battle and detest peace.'_ Naruto inwardly mused as he continued down the road and soon saw the village gates and smirked to himself.

'_At least no one has attacked me around here yet…'_ He thinks to himself while walking towards the village only for several warriors with swords and shields dressed in armor to drop down in a full circle around him and his minions… _'I just had to jinx it…'_ He thinks to himself with a twitch till one of the Dunmer came close to him and he noticed that they were taller than the Drow males he'd seen.

"Wait, this isn't a Vampire…" The closest one said and Naruto blinked, they were just watching for Vampires, wow, that was a first…

"Then what the hell is he?" Another of the Dunmer questioned obviously, none of them had had human contact in a very long while. "And for that matter, what are those things around him?" The same Dunmer then asked while Naruto's Minions hissed at being called things and glared at the armored Dunmers. However, before this debate or any kind of fight could continue, the gates to the village opened up with a man in old brown robes came forward and pushed the Warriors weapons down.

"Stop that, Sheath your swords! You're threatening the Dark Overseer you fools!" He said quickly and Naruto blinked, wondering why the Dunmer were much quicker to come to him than a Drow. The Warriors all seemed to stiffen before nodding to the old man, obviously a priest, and sheathed their swords before then jumping back into the trees while the priest walked over to Naruto. The man was old from the look of him, having long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the hair was much silkier than that of the drow, not being in numerous coarse spikes, his eyes were a bright emerald green color, and his skin was a dark gray and weathered from his obvious age.

"Forgive them lord. Ever since the Vampires started to attack us the Warriors have been on edge." The priest said with a curt bow of his head before looking around and then moving to the side. "Come sire, we really must get inside, staying out here will only attract the Vampires too us and that is something we don't need." The Priest then said and Naruto nodded his head before walking passed the man and into the village with his Minions behind him, the Priest at his side.

The two soon walked into the temple and Naruto wasn't surprised to see a statue of "The Overlord" within that looked like it was in a modified version of the Betrayers armor as well as his own. Before the statue were numerous rows of seats, some having Dunmer sitting in them and praying, before the statue was a large flame which Naruto guessed as a type of alter, windows all around had different depictions of the Overlord in different battles.

"A temple that we have made in your honor lord, though it seems we were a bit off on our perception of your armor… though I should have known that no one values brute strength over speed and finesse." The Priest said then admitted with what looked like shame and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to speak to your people about joining with me, not about how I look in my armor…" Naruto said simply and the old Priest seemed to go wide eyed before smiling to the young man as they walked into a back room, both sitting down.

"It would be our honor to join you sire, however, the forest isn't safe for our travel, the Vampires have attacked us for seemingly no reason at all." The Priest offered and Naruto nodded his head in understanding, basically there were so many of them that the Vampires would attack if they tried to move out of the village and kill a good percentage of their people.

"What if I were to go and deal with the Vampire attacks, would you all willingly come and live with me? I have a small village just below my tower, fully built and mostly repaired for you all to live." Naruto questioned then offered and the old Priest went wide-eyed before frowning in thought.

"You'll have to speak to the village leader Sire." He offered and Naruto nodded his head while then lacing his fingers together.

"Could you bring him to meet me? I wish to make my journey worth some merit after all it has taken me some time to find your people…" Naruto said while watching as the old man nodded in agreement and soon made his way out of the room and off to get their Leader. Leaning back Naruto mentally chuckle before sending a single thought towards the Tower.

'_The Dunmer are particularly easy to deal with, also they only have the problem of Vampires attacking them if they leave the village, otherwise they'd be gone before then.'_ He reported while waiting for either Gnarl or Shin to respond and he wasn't disappointed as his librarian Shin responded.

"_Yes Sire, the Dunmer are completely loyal to the "Dark-Overseer" and are nearly fanatically loyal to his rule. They would never willingly attack the Dark-Overseer, nor any under his rule. They will be fine soldiers, mystics, and I hear that Dunmer are particularly well versed in bartering and trading with other races."_ Shin explained before adding and Naruto blinked before having a couple thoughts of how that could be useful when the Priest finally returned with the village leader.

The Leader was dressed in robes of black velvet with violet trimming and silver rope tied around his waist, he was taller than the priest, with luminescent violet eyes, blue Will-Lines over his skin, his white hair swept back into numerous spikes, and the typical long pointed ears of the Elvin races.

"My Dark-Overseer, I present the leader of our humble village, lord-Calnet." The Priest said while waving to Clanet who looked at the priest before walking over to sit down in front of Naruto who crossed his arms while the Minions were busy playing cards with one another… Naruto had to wonder where the hell they found those cards…

"I must admit that it is an honor to meet you, Dark-Overseer. Phyx has told me that you wish to lead our people from this tiny village and to a village with actual homes for all our people, yes?" The man asked and Naruto nodded his head as his only answer, figuring that Phyx was the priest he'd been talking too. "What reason would you have to move us Dark-Overseer? We are not a particularly powerful species, and being the only Dunmer left in these lands I would think you'd be more interested in the Orcs and Drow." Calnet offered and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I do. But I want all the Dark Races under my banner, while as for moving you… I've already managed to capture a Drow Tribe, but I don't trust them as far as I can throw them however, even if they are slavishly loyal, I have human servants and Drow…" Naruto left hanging and Calnet nodded his head with a slight frown on his face.

"And our cousins are slavers, traitors, and of course completely immoral. I must agree with you sire." Calnet said while nodding his head slowly then rubbed his chin for a few moments before speaking once more. "The problem as I see it, Dark-Overseer. Is that we can't leave the village with the Vampires out for blood, quite literally in this case." The man said and Naruto crossed his arms while leaning back, glaring over at the Minions as the continued to play games.

"If I were to deal with the Vampires for you, would you all be willing to move your people to the village near my tower?" The white haired overlord questioned and Calnet leaned forward and laced his fingers together before nodding with a smirk.

"We would be only too happy to leave these hobbles, lord. Allow us to pack once you have managed to clear the Vampires and we will be at your service, milord." Calnet offered and Naruto grinned to himself under his mask while reaching a hand over to the man and both shook on it.

"Very well then. Minions." Naruto said with a nod then called as he looked to his Browns and Greens, the twenty Minions quickly standing at attention. "We move out now." Naruto stated but Phyx moved to speak with him some more while Calnet seemed to be calculating what would need to be done to bring what they had of the Temple, Bank, Library, and of course his own things from the three largest buildings…

"My lord, I must ask you to do something else for us…" Phyx said and Naruto raised a brow while the man reached into his robe pulling out a key as he did so. "Our village has a store of strange artifacts in vault 7 within the bank that we believe to belong at your tower. If it would be possible perhaps you should take these items back to your home before you seek out the Vampires. They could be of some form or use to you after all." The Dunmer offered while Naruto nodded and took the key with a grin once more.

"Also, we'll need something for heavy lifting." Calnet added as he continued to think and Naruto blinked before chuckling in his throat.

"I'll send some Trolls. Can you stand being around a couple Drow for a while?" Naruto offered then asked and Calnet grunted before considering it and nodded his head.

"Our cousins maybe evil incarnate, but we can be hospitable to them." He offered and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Phyx, you should lead me to the Bank considering I've never been here before." Naruto then said and Phyx nodded his head, both of them walking out of the building as Naruto crossed his arms and spoke to those who were at the Tower in his mind. _'Shin, have Gnarl find some Drow who will stand being around some Dunmer and have them bring some Trolls to this village for packing.'_ Naruto ordered and Shin agreed before doing as told while Naruto walked around the village with Phyx leading him to the Bank. Soon Phyx stopped in front of a large sturdy building that had obviously had more work done onto it than the others.

"Here we are Dark-Overseer, within you merely need to present the Key to the Dunmer at the desk and he will take you to collect your Artifacts. If you ever need anything else from us here Lord, I implore you to merely ask for it." Phyx then said with a bow of his head before walking off and Naruto inwardly nodded as he walked to the doors then into the bank and over to a Dunmer sitting at a desk who looked bored. However, when he noticed Naruto, he suddenly shot up in his seat and looked at the young man with wide eyes, obviously, he could tell he was the Overlord.

"I need the items in vault 7." Naruto said while giving the key to the Dunmer who nodded quickly and then lead Naruto over to the vault then opened it up. Within was a Minion-Cache, a strange pedestal with a spiral design placed on the top, a Mana-Store, and a Health-Column, and then another pedestal. Grinning to himself Naruto had his minions pick the items up and then they began to carry them all out of the bank. Walking ahead of them Naruto then made his way to the gates and exited the Dunmer Village.

Walking back up the path he came he soon came back to the Tower Gate he came from. The young Overlord then swept his Minions into the Tower Gate, one group at a time placing their items down until all have been sent to the Tower. Naruto felt a slight shudder overtake him suddenly while an almost unnoticeable aura of dread seemed to surround his body for a moment and form a much larger creature over him…

"_Sire! Your Health and Mana have been increased, and you can now summon Twenty-Five minions! Also the object that you found is for use in the transport Room, Hopefully we should have it open for you by Pryor's defeat."_ Shin said happily while Naruto looked at his arms and could see the Will-Lines had become even clearer on his skin. Naruto grinned under his mask as he did, before then looking at his twenty Minions and called on three more browns and two more Greens from the Minions Gates around him, to have a full horde for his journey to locate the Vampires…

--

TBC…

--


	23. Dark Lair

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: Master! Please wake up and don't die!

Lord Pain: Gnarl… I just had the weirdest dream…

Shin: What was it about?

Lord Pain: I was some average human writing a story about being the Overlord…

Gnarl: That is weird; you're not human in any way, Lord.

Espio: Technically Speaking Gnarl, a member of the Hero Bloodline, AKA an Archon, is still a Human, only a more advanced form of Human Evolution, like a Mutation, only less randomized.

Doc: Does anyone else know what he said?

Shin: I do.

Gnarl: He lost me…

Jester: Don't look at me; I'm just the comic Relief…

Lord Pain: Okay, seeing as Espio had to get all scientific on us, just start the damn fic already…

Gnarl: As you command, Master!]

_**NU: Dark Lord…**_

_**Chapter 22: The Dark Lair…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Mountains…)

Naruto walked deeper into the Dark Mountains, not for the first time annoyed about the fact that he always seemed to have to walk everywhere. _'I wonder if any of the servants know how to massage feet? Mine really need it…'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he jumped down a small hill, soon followed by his legion of Minions as they continued through the vast expanse that made up the Dark Mountains. Sure he'd found a couple of useful items along the way, some gold here, potions there, and even stuff to send back to the tower but none of it was especially helpful to him specifically.

Looking around Naruto shook his head as all the paths started to blur together before grunting and calling out to the tower with his mind. _'Which way would you say the Vampires a located Shin?'_ Naruto questioned and Shin advised him to head towards the east, since the sun set in the west that would shadow the Vampires and allow them to be out for a longer period of time. Agreeing with his Minion the young Overlord mentally asked which way East was and Shin told him, setting the boy off to his left as he walked with his Twenty-Five Minions all heading off to find the Vampires.

Inwardly however, Naruto noticed that the Dark Mountains didn't have as many things to kill for Life force as he thought they would. Though he had to admit that the few Beetles and other creatures that he managed to kill were easy to kill for their Life Force. Their had been nearly no trolls, or even wolves or anything else, just the occasional beetles, annoying the boy who thought that if he had to walk all over this mountain he could have at least got some more Life-Force out of it…

--

(Later…)

Naruto was still walking through the forest, annoyed as hell that the Vampires were so far away and that he had to walk just to reach them. However, he had noticed that the deeper into the forest he got, the more the terrain seemed to change. All around him instead of the lush trees he found himself in an area with dead ones and darkness seemingly surrounding him on all sides completely, making him smirk. _'This is most definitely the Vampires' land…'_ He muses to himself before unsheathing his twin Tanto and walking forward with a bit more trepidation.

As he did so, the Minions seemed to become either anxious or nervous; with them it was really quite hard to tell. However he ignored this completely when a sword very nearly took his head off and he then swept his Minions around himself. The Minions sought out whatever tried to attack him but Naruto had to roll out of the way as it attacked him again. Frowning Naruto then formed a fireball in one hand and threw it quickly, slamming the attack into the Vampire and sending it flying back only for more to come out of the shadows and lunge at him with blades swinging, dressed in strange leather body armor with a hood drawn over each of their heads to shadow their faces.

Ducking and Rolling out of the way of the Vampires attacks Naruto quickly cast an Anger spell, the Minions around him all glowing brightly as they lunged at the Vampires all around him. The tiny warriors growled and snarled more viciously than ever before, as they were now able to jump up into the trees after the Vampire's, surprising Naruto greatly. _'Whoa… that's a really good spell.'_ Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes as the Minions managed to occupy two of the Vampires while the others managed to escape and lunge at Naruto.

The white haired Overlord merely narrowed his eyes and avoided the swords of the agile Vampire assassins before moving quickly to stab one in the back and then down into the ground with a smirk as it screamed out in pain before Naruto saw all of the Vampires suddenly stop. Narrowing his eyes on the now unmoving Figures and releasing the Anger Spell to recall his Minions Naruto slowly pulled his sword out of the Vampire below him. The Vampire quickly rolled away from Naruto and stood with the others while the young Overlord looked all around himself.

Stopping Naruto suddenly turned with his Tanto drawn, stopping the blades at the throat of a pale skinned man with black hair and red eyes with gaunt sunken features. "A Vampire I take it." Naruto stated and the man smirked slightly towards the boy before looking him up and down.

"A Knight? I haven't seen one of your kind for centuries." He commented and Naruto inwardly twitched while narrowing his eyes.

"Not a Knight, I'm a Ninja and I'm known as the Overlord." The young Overlord said darkly and the Vampire crossed his arms, unafraid of the weapons at his throat.

"And you're also completely surrounded…" He commented as the numerous Vampires around him and the Minions readied their swords, making the tiny terrors growl and snarl angrily towards them. "Why are you treading through our lands? Are you in league with the fools who have taken out home?" The man demanded with a frown and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the Vampire dangerously.

"I've heard you are attacking the Dunmer, I want to know why?" Naruto explained to the Vampire simply, though he didn't want these Vampires to know that he knew why they had already.

"They have sent their blasted Goblins into our home, why shouldn't we attack them." He stated angrily and Naruto frowned to himself in response.

"Dunmer don't take slaves, the Goblins wouldn't be theirs." He stated simply and the Vampire mulled this over for a few moments, knowing that was true but they did have a very slim connection to Drow…

"How do we know that, Dunmer and Drow are of the same race, who's to say that they haven't had their cousins aid them?" The Vampire questioned and Naruto wondered if all Dark Races were this fucking suspicious of one another.

"Regardless of that, the Dunmer have no reason to attack the Vampires, and for the most part they despise their cousins." Naruto stated and the Vampire rolled his eyes as if Naruto said something foolish. "Besides that, I can get the goblins out of your home for you…" Naruto then added and the Vampire raised a brow before looking at the tanto aimed at his throat, which Naruto lowered slowly.

"And what would you want from us in exchange for the clearing our home?" The man questioned and Naruto smirked to himself.

"An alliance between myself and your people, and that you will allow me to move the Dunmer off of the mountain…" Naruto stated simply and the old Vampire seemed to frown in thought, looking for anything that might bite them in the ass.

"Then what would we gain besides your allegiance?" The Vampire questioned and Naruto frowned slightly before giving a dark chuckle.

"Your home will be returned to you, you'll be able to trade with the people who will join under my banner, if you should ever need aid, I shall offer my immediate assistance and forces, and of course, you would be able to enter and exit my kingdom as you please…" Naruto offered with a smirk under his mask and the old Vampire considered this for a while and then smirked.

"We will agree to this, young Overlord, but just remember that we do not take well to betrayal…" And with that the Vampires all stepped back and vanished into the shadows around them, amusing Naruto who then sheathed his Tantos and began to walk towards the Vampires home. Dealing with more minor threats along the way and picking up the stray objects in Chests and equipment from around the path Naruto soon came to what he could only assume was the Vampires home.

The place looked more like a castle with three battlements and one that had caved in on itself, a drawbridge that had been lowered showed Goblins within the walls rushing to and fro for one reason or another. _'Shin… do you think I should capture these Goblins as well?'_ Naruto questioned and Shin hummed for a moment before answering the young Overlord with an amused Tone.

"_No, Sire."_ He offered and Naruto chuckled in his throat while watching the Goblins only to narrow his eyes when he saw that they were carrying a large Smelter into the Castle's basement or catacombs… _"Sire, that's the Duriam Smelter! With it you will have new forging options available to you and our forces as a whole!"_ Shin said quickly and Naruto smirked despite himself, it looked like this trip to the "Dark Lair" was going to pay off after all…

--

(Konoha…)

Envy walked through Konoha's streets while happily humming a seemingly nameless tune to himself. Many of the Villagers glared at him while wondering why the "Demon" was so happy, amusing Envy greatly. _'He he… I'm no demon, but I'm not exactly human either…'_ He inwardly admitted while thinking of things he could do for this vacation thing seeing as he already talked to the old Hokage the night before.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke suddenly said and Envy turned his head slightly while Sasuke walked over to his side. "I haven't seen you outside of your home in days, what's wrong, like living in there more than you like training?" Sasuke questions and Envy merely shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Nah. I've just had a lot of repair work going." Envy lies smoothly and Sasuke accepts this as they walk side by side. "Did you find anything in the forest Sasuke?" Envy then questions with an inner laugh as Sasuke scoffs in response.

"Foot Prints, and all manor of strange tracks but no conclusive signs of the Overlord." He admits and Envy nods his head slowly before crossing his arms around the back of his head. "Read anything interesting about the Overlord at home?" Sasuke then questions of the Doppelganger who takes on a thoughtful expression for a short while before nodding his head.

"I've read he has shape-shifters at his beck and call…" Envy offers with an almost unbearable urge to grin, though suppresses it even after seeing the pricelessly shocked look briefly flash over Sasuke's face.

"Shape-Shifters… is there anything this guy doesn't have in those stories Dobe?" Sasuke questions and Envy merely shrugs his shoulders in response.

"To hell if I know, my research on him is still ongoing Sasuke, it could take me quite a while to know everything about him." Envy explains and Sasuke nods his head seeing the logic in his sort of friend's words as they continue to walk to wherever their feet are taking them today… _'I wonder how the master is?'_ Envy briefly wonders to himself, inwardly hoping they can trash this village soon, its just so annoying for him to be stuck here after all…

--

(With Naruto…)

The boy had decided that discretion was the better part of Valor in infiltrating this castle, thus he had pulled his Invisibility Cloak on while stationing the Minions in the shadows and sweeping them carefully into the castle through a large crack in a wall. Sneaking along the side of the wall Naruto looked around a corner and frowned upon seeing the horde of Goblins all over the area.

'_Although this is actually the first time I've ever shied away from a fight, I'm particularly glad I did. There are at least four-dozen Goblins out here, more than likely a form of deterrent to keep the Vampires out. But there's still more than enough to take twenty-five Minions and myself apart.'_ Naruto muses to himself while inwardly making a note to get Shin to send a large troop of Drow to capture these annoying Goblins later.

Temporarily putting that thought on a back burner, Naruto slowly stalks forward in a low crouch, cloak sweeping along the ground slightly as he comes to the castles massive double doors. Staying still Naruto waited for the door to open as several Goblins exited the building and he quickly made it inside of the building. Looking around Naruto then hurried down the halls of the dark castle and came upon the Minions.

"Master, we see Gobbies everywhere!" An invisible green remarked as he saw some dust kick up, meaning the creatures had been scouting out for him.

"We make our way through the castle, and destroy any Goblins we come across. Though I do need to contact Shin about sending some troops to deal with the ones outside." Naruto explained to his Minions, the browns nodding their heads while the invisible greens hissed in approval while Naruto closed his eyes. _'Shin, can you spare some Drow, Trolls, Wolves, and Minions out here?'_ Naruto questioned and heard Shin yelp as if he hadn't been expecting him.

"_What? Oh, sorry Sire. I was reading a bit more on the Dark Fist and Draa Velve styles for Akore to teach you. But I'll speak to Gnarl, I'm sure he can have a group large enough to clear the Goblins out around the Castle in no time."_ Shin offered then assured and Naruto nodded his head slowly before opening his eyes and pulling his cloak off, then folded it down to stuff it into his pouch.

"Why yous takes off your cloak Master?" A Brown asked with a confused look and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Because it won't matter if they see me or not, their going to see you coming no mater what I do at this point." He explained to the brown simply and the Minion grinned sheepishly while Naruto then turned and walked down one of the halls, the Minions following him faithful as ever. Keeping close to the walls of the castle as he walked deeper into this place, Naruto heard shuffling and crept towards a corner, turning he saw the Goblins carrying the Duriam Smelter into a large room before it was shut. Looking around, Naruto inwardly cursed seeing a turning wheel that was for opening the gate, only it was missing one of its spokes.

Growling to himself Naruto swept his Minions into the two guards so he wouldn't have to deal with them later. The Minions moved as quickly as ever, fighting the Goblins with the same ferocity that they always did. Naruto himself casually walked forward, holding up a hand and shot a ball of flames into one of the annoying creatures, incinerating it instantly. "Master! What we do now?" A Green asked and Naruto rubbed his chin, noting a crack in a nearby wall the young Overlord rushed over to it and slammed his fist through the wall to reveal a hidden room with a Stash of gold and weapons within.

Deciding that it would be best not to take anything noticeable of the Vampire's, Naruto looked around before spotting something that caught his eye. It was a strange looking object, bearing the old "Heroes Guild" crest on it with a circular base and the symbol itself made out of gold. _"Sire! That's a Heroes Guild Seal, with that we will be able to open a portal to the lands of Albion for you by using the Transport room!"_ Shin said happily and Naruto took the seal, watching it vanish into thin air for a moment then turned on his heel and walked out of the hidden room.

Looking at the Minions, the group then walked down a long hall, defeating a couple Goblins here and there before coming to a full stop in a large room. Looking all around Naruto noticed for pillars around the room with a strange crucifix in the center, the roof was cut into four parts and several dim torches were the only source of light around the room. _'What the hell is this place?'_ Naruto wondered silently while noticing a pair of manacles was hanging from the nearby crucifix, two more on every pillar and two looped into the floor via long chains. Raising a brow for only a moment, Naruto walked around the room, and then swept his Minions into a crack in the wall.

"Master! I finds the spoke!" A Minion called out as it rushed out of the wall with the red pole and Naruto smirked to himself.

"Good, then lets go. We have a castle to clear and a Smelter to claim." Naruto said as he and the Minions journeyed back to the turnstile and placed the spoke into it. _"Master! I need to speak to you at once!"_ Gnarl's old voice came with a very urgent tone of voice and Naruto raised a brow.

'_What is it then, Gnarl?'_ He questioned while sweeping a dozen Minions to the Turnstile and watched them move it around to open the large double doors.

"_Sire, as requested I sent some Minions, Drow, and Trolls to clear the Goblins around the castle out for you."_ Gnarl said as the door opened, revealing a large barred gate with a door behind it, a turnstile to the left that was missing two of its spokes this time, an open doorway to the right.

'_I don't really see the problem then Gnarl. The Goblins should be no match for so many of our troops.'_ Naruto tells the old Minion Master as he and the Minions turn down the right hall into a dark corridor.

"_Yes well, the problem is that they seem to have a Goblin Shaman nearby. More than likely sire it's inside the room with the Duriam Smelter."_ Gnarl then explains while Naruto smashes a wall to find a hidden room with one of the spokes and quickly sweeps one of his brown Minions to take it back to the turnstile.

'_What's so dangerous and troubling about a single Shaman?'_ Naruto questions of the aging Minion master, seeing as the only Shamans he knew of where just mystics.

"_Because Sire, THIS Shaman seems to have learned the ability to summon the undead!"_ Gnarl says and Naruto stops in his tracks with the Minions bumping into one another as soon as he did.

"Oh…" Naruto says aloud before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. _'How bad is it out their Gnarl, surely a single Shaman can't summon too many of these creatures to come to his aide.'_ Naruto questions then muses mostly to himself while he and the Minions move more quickly down the halls of the castle, killing any of the Goblins in their path that they can.

"_No of course not sire. The problem is that he hasn't summoned anything we can actually hurt without the blues. He summoned a small army of Ghosts and at the moment our forces are fighting to stay alive. You see Sire, Ghosts are a type of creature that can only be destroyed with magic, thus the only things actually having any affect on them at the moment are the Drow, and unfortunately very few of the Drow I sent there are actually able to wield magic in combat. As such, you need to eliminate the Goblin Shaman so they can fully clear the path to safety Sire, but please be quick about it!"_ Gnarl explained then said as Naruto growled and then ran down a hall, his Tanto drawn and the Minions struggling to keep up with him.

Growling when he sees a Goblin, Naruto lunges forward and slices the head off the creature with the Minions pilfering equipment from chests and boxes on their way. Twisting down another hall Naruto slides to a quick stop upon seeing another of the Heavy Goblin Fighters. The Goblin growled towards Naruto as he slowly crouched down, preparing to use the special "Twister-Cut" technique he learned from Akore. The Goblin Warrior lunged at Naruto with a roar and the young Overlord quickly twisted his body into the motion of the Twister cut, knocking the Goblin onto his back.

The Goblin in his heavy armor would obviously have trouble getting back up but the boy didn't give him the time to do that as he lunged at the Goblin and then stabbed him in the head through a slot of his helmet. Pulling his blade out of the Goblin's head and then taking a step back, Naruto cracked his neck before turning his head to see his Minions. Rolling his eyes Naruto quickly swept one of them to the spoke and the rest to the dead Goblin's body.

Ignoring them and following the Minion with the spoke back to the door he watches as it places the spoke into place, finishing just as the other Minions return. "Open the door…" Naruto says to the Minions darkly while pulling his Tanto out once more and clenching his fists over them. The Minions immediately obey their master, moving to the Turnstile quickly then all begin to turn it around, opening the heavy steel gate. Walking to the door as they continue to crank, Naruto kicks open the large Double doors to find ten Goblins and the shaman all within the room.

The Shaman wore armor that looked to have been made from a combination of Bone and Leather, with a leather loin-cloth, leather bands over its thighs and biceps that had small skulls over them, with leather bands around its arms to form fingerless gloves, its feet were covered by simple bandages, and over its head it wore a strange headdress made from bone and feathers. In its hand the Shaman was carrying a staff with a skull and feathers at the top, leather forming a simple grip.

The Room itself was strange, having stained glass windows at the sides, with three thrones in the very back of the room, a black carpet leading to them, the Smelter placed against it, chests and crates of all shapes and sizes were placed either against walls or between large sturdy pillars that held the roof up, and last was the simple flight of stairs before them. The Goblin Shaman suddenly shouted something out however, and the Ten Goblins around him lunged towards Naruto. The Blond merely narrowed his eyes and swept his Minions forward, allowing them to deal with the small fries as he then jumped over the Goblins and ran towards the Shaman.

Lunging at the Shaman, Naruto was surprised when the thing leapt back and then held the skull on its staff towards him. Thus he was even more surprised and shocked when a bolt of lightning extended from the staff to slam into his chest, sending him flying back. Grunting in pain as he hit the ground Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous red color as he then got up and formed a fireball, which he then hurled towards the Goblin. The Shaman screeched at this and rolled to the side, hissing towards the young Overlord angrily as it then slammed the butt of its staff into the ground.

As soon as it did a flash of energy pulsed through the ground before shooting up as a spike near the boy. Cursing loudly Naruto rolled out of the way of the first spike then flipped back as the next one came at him. He noted to himself however that the spikes only came up were a glowing Circle was present under his feet and easily managed to evade the spikes before rolling out of the way of a bolt of lightning. _'Family spells or not, I need better magic than a fireball, slowing time, making my Minions Mad, and a shield…'_ The young overlord thinks to himself before a grin forms over his face as he forms his shield over his body.

The Shaman either didn't notice or didn't care as it then shot a blast of Lightning towards the boy. Naruto merely ran forward, his shield blocking the lightning as he dodged and weaved around the spikes of Mana coming from the ground. Narrowing his eyes and jumping into a flying roundhouse kick Naruto's foot connected with the Shaman's head. The creature stumbled back from the blow while Naruto landed and then lashed out with a quick punch to its head, sending it falling down. Chuckling to himself at this Naruto sheathed his Tanto then reached down to pick the Goblin up and stare into it's eyes, his own burning like twin pools of hell fire while the Minions finished off the last of the other Goblins in the room.

"**Such a pathetic waste of flesh you are."** Naruto says in a familiar demonic tone, the Minions grinning and cheering as their master lifts the goblin shaman over his head while walking over to a window. **"Allow me to end your pathetic existence once and for all!"** Naruto exclaims as he then throws the Shaman into the air while reeling one of his arms back. Grinning psychotically the young Overlord then slams his fist into the Goblin, sending it flying out of the window, shattering the stained glass window as the Shaman falls down towards the ground below screaming. And as soon as the Shaman hit the ground the numerous shards of glass hailing down from above impaled him.

As this happened several other events took place, the ghosts and spirits that the Shaman had summoned all vanished outside. The Drow and Minions both in and out cheered for their master's victory as several Drow ran into the castle to clear out the remaining Vampires. And lastly, Naruto looked at the blood on the spiked knuckles of his gauntlets and gave a diabolic chuckle. **"I really think I'm starting to get the hang of this."** He says to himself while clenching his bloodied fist and turning to look at his Minions, then the smelter and quickly sweeps those remaining over to it.

The Minions get to work as quickly as ever, moving over to the Smelter they lifted it up while a few others walked back to Naruto, unneeded to move the large smelter. Chuckling in his throat Naruto then walked out of the room, the Minions following after him with the smelter as they left the castle soon enough. The Drow inside then rushed out, leaving the castle, some with Goblins that they had captured and others with powerful relics, all of them soon vanishing into the forest to escape. Ignoring them Naruto walked in the direction of the nearest Tower Gate, only for the Vampires to appear from the shadows.

"Impressive work, young Overlord." The lead Vampire offers with a slightly amused tone as Naruto looks at him with one burning red eye.

"**Your castle is cleared as was our deal. Will you honor your part of the bargain?"** The young Overlord questions darkly and the Vampire gives a curt bow in response to his query.

"Of course. Our doors are always open to the Overlord. However, I would like to offer the services of one of our finest Death Dealers as a sort of… ambassador to your lands. It has been far too long since last the Dark Races banded together into a Legion, and I feel that it would serve us all well to relive the old glory days… before those abominable Light Races began their blasted crusades." The Vampire explains and Naruto rubs his chin slowly for a few moments. "I trust that will be adequate for services under you lord…" The old Vampire offered and Naruto nods his head to the creature before rubbing his chin for a moment.

"**Very Well…"** Naruto allows before turning on his heel and stalking towards the Eastern Tower Gate silently when he then hears what could only be a musical note in his ears for a moment.

"_Master, new Forging Options are available!"_ Shin calls out happily while Naruto merely narrows his eyes.

'_**Which way is Prior's home?'**_ He demands of Shin, and the young Overlord can almost FEEL the Minion gape in surprise.

"_Er, Sire. Wouldn't it be more prudent for you to go and visit the Dunmer to let them know they can leave?"_ Shin questioned while Naruto slowed his pace while the Minions that had been carrying the Smelter returned to him.

'_**No. Prior is a nuisance; taking any kind of break may allow her to gather her forces for my next attack. I'll deal with her now while she's still unprepared for my assault, now, WHERE IS SHE!'**_ Naruto explained then demanded of his librarian and could easily feel that it was shaking in fear, though he could also feel a proud beaming Gnarl was watching…

"_Well Sire."_ Gnarl suddenly said as Naruto stopped and looked around the dark forest. _"You need to take a left and then find a stone path, that should lead you to Prior's Keep."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto looked at his remaining Minions, then stomped off to the left, running into the forest with them following behind him. It was time that Prior learned the price of helping to murder his family, tonight, Vengeance would be the Overlord's…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for the VERY long wait, Family troubles have unfortunately kept me away from my computer. I was also playing Fable 1, Overlord, Oblivion, and Fable 2 again so I unfortunately got caught up in those games, while they DID manage to give me a dozen or so idea's for the future. A clue for one was a suggestion from some and involves the Grave keeper from Fable 2, if you can guess what that is I'll be impressed. So anyways, I noticed I was going into a pattern with the past chapters and decided Naruto needed to change himself a little seeing as he's getting older.


	24. Prior's Keep

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Yet again I have returned!

Gnarl: Yes Sire! We have returned!

Jester: HELP ME!!

Gobby: Ugh, why Idiots always pound Jester before Story?

Shin: I believe it's becoming a "Running Gag".

Gnarl: DON'T GET THEM STARTED WITH THAT AGAIN, SHIN!!

Espio: It seems that we're also the most common Minions to speak in the beginnings as well…

Doc: Technically speaking Espio that makes sense since we're the smartest out of all of the Minions, having the keenest intellect and most amount of reasoning.

Gnarl: Would you all shut up!

Shin: I think your evaluation of Gnarl needs to be altered; he's one of the LEAST patient of all Minion Kind…

Lord Pain: SHUT UP! Just start the damn fic already!"]

**_NU: Dark Lord…_**

**_Chapter 23: Prior's Keep…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Radio/Tower Heart In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Dark Mountains…)

Naruto and his remaining sixteen Minions were all going too and fro, attempting to find their master something to eat. At the moment however, Naruto was looking into a stream towards his pale gray skin. "I wonder if this is normal?" He questioned while touching the endlessly smooth flesh on his arm and pulled a scale free, grimacing in pain as he did so. "That explains it…" He says bitterly while looking at the triangular shaped scale before tossing it into the river.

'_Shin. Gnarl. If either of you are listening I need to know if it's normal to grow scales… and gain pointed ears?'_ Naruto questioned while pulling his Hittai-ate off to see that his ears now resembled curved versions of the Drow's own, only were more jagged than those of the Drow.

"_Ah Sire, I was wondering when you'd call."_ Gnarl said over the link and Naruto rolled his eyes while removing his mask, looking at his fangs and other features, he was guessing he could be passed off as a half-Dunmer at this point.

'_Yeah Gnarl. Now would you mind telling me if THIS is normal?'_ Naruto offered unenthusiastically then questioned while looking into a stream and heard Gnarl chuckle.

"_Your Body has accumulated a lot of Evil-Energy, Sire. And as I told you the more you have, the less human you become."_ Gnarl offered while Naruto also saw the vague outline of the Will-Lines forming over his skin had brightened.

'_Then are scales a normal part of it?'_ Naruto questioned while then tapping his arm and raised a brow, his blades not even partly piercing the flesh.

"_Scales? Oh! Actually that's rare even among Overlord's, Sire. Typically Scales are born from Overlords who have had a problem with being injured a lot in their lifetime. Thus you having them would make some sense. The Scales are a sort of baser armor that protects you, their tough enough to guard against bites and scratches from animals, Vampires, Werewolves and the like."_ Gnarl explained to the blond who blinked a few times then frowns as he slowly crosses his arms in thought.

'_So, what your saying is that my transformation won't be into a random half-dragon form, but I'll take on a shape that my personality and experiences have developed?'_ The Young Overlord Questioned and heard the old Minion Master snicker.

"_Well… for the most Part Sire, the ears look to be an offshoot of being around Akore and the Minions too much."_ Gnarl mused and Naruto frowned at this, though did note that his ears had the same jagged look as the green Minions ears, just thankfully weren't as long as the Minions own.

'_Alright, so I also have to factor in who I'm around most of the time, and since Will and Ayame are the only human's I'm ever around, I'm going to look less and less human as Time goes by… right?'_ Naruto mused then questioned of the Minion Master while wondering what he'd look like in the end.

"_Well. Yes and No. While being around creatures bonded to you will cause odd mutations, your allies and other beings in general won't affect you. Akore is bonded to your Magic like we Minions are Sire, but you seem to care for the Minions more than the other Overlords, thus the ears."_ Gnarl explained and the young man reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose before looking to his side as the Minions brought a sheep for them to eat and inwardly groaned.

'_Ugh… Sheep again…'_ He moaned out while turning and flinging a fireball to the side, the Minions happily starting to cook the sheep.

"_**Stop complaining. At least you CAN still eat."**_ Kyuubi reminded and Naruto blinked for a few moments.

'_Hmm… I almost forgot about you…'_ He mused and could feel that the Kyuubi was now gawking.

"_**HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET ABOUT A DEMON LIVING IN YOUR DAMN GUTS!?!"**_ The Beast demanded and Naruto chuckled while crossing his arms and watching the Minions work.

'_Because I've been REALLY busy lately, that's how.'_ He replied and heard Kyuubi mutter something under her breath.

"_**Well, MASTER…"**_ She said angrily and yet Naruto grinned anyways. _**"I've been trying to figure out a way to make a flesh Atronach that won't involve… HIM…"**_ The beast then said and Naruto blinked, a confused expression how coming over his features as he scratched his head.

'_Who?'_ He questioned but Kyuubi was silent, causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance before looking down as a Minion brought him a "Leg of Lamb" as it were and he took it before biting into it. Feasting with the Minions for a while Naruto was soon done with his bit of "Mutton" as one Minion called it and tossed the bone to one of them. Pulling his mask and Hittai-ate back on at that, the Overlord then got up and looked to the north, where he could already see Prior's-Keep looming in the distance.

"Come Minions. We end Prior tonight." Naruto states and sees the Minions grin as they then begin to travel towards the Keep. Jumping across a river before sweeping his Minions over to knock down a tree seemed to be his most difficult challenge. However, he knew that something was up. _'Either Prior is more arrogant than even I could have imagined, or she hasn't put any sentry's in the area to watch for intruders…'_ Naruto thought with a frown, though inwardly reminded himself that Prior was a former Hero, not a true ruler of anyone.

'_That actually does help explain her actions thus far now that I think about it. She's a former Hero, heroes are often reckless, she's obviously not to gifted with stealth either so she's using the Goblins so she won't be found out herself.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he then crouched down as he and the Minions came closer to Prior's-Keep. Looking around her finally saw that she had kept the bulk of her guards close to the Keep in order to make sure no one got in with their sheer numbers…

'_Alright, maybe she isn't so stupid…'_ Naruto then amended in his thoughts before looking at what he'd have to go through with a full frontal assault on the Keep. _'Four Dozen Average Goblins, Two Dozen Heavy Fighters, And a Dozen Shamans… shit I can't take that many on with only sixteen Minions, I couldn't even take THAT on with a full horde of Minions!'_ The white haired youth thinks to himself before kneeling down and calling a Green Minion forward.

"Yesss Massster?" It asked with a hissing tone and Naruto frowned in thought.

"Go scout out the area, look for a way in that you Minions can use. If you can, find a way inside for all of us." Naruto ordered and the green hissed out an affirmative as it then vanished while rushing off towards the Keep. Turning slightly, Naruto watched the Goblins for any sort of Pattern, but unfortunately, the creatures were too stupid to be that Organized…

"Massster!" A familiar Green's voice came as it reappeared in front of him.

"Find a way inside?" Naruto questioned and the green nodded its head with a hiss to its voice once more.

"East wall, large hole!" He stated and Naruto cupped his chin in thought.

"No guards?" He asked and the Green nodded its head. "Good, would I fit through it?" He then asked and the Minion regrettably shook its head no. "Then you and the other Minions will go in there, then stop and wait for me…" Naruto then ordered before turning to look at the rest of his Minions. "Understood?" He questions of them and they all reluctantly nod their agreement.

"Good, now move out." Naruto ordered and the Minions all followed the green while Naruto looked at Prior's-Keep with a frown. _'I wonder how many Goblins she has left…'_ He wondered to himself before reaching into his pouch and pulled his invisibility cloak out and then pulled it on over his body. Crouching down the young Overlord then made his way forward, passed the Goblins and looked at the doors to Prior's-Keep. They were large, made from heavy wood, and impossible for him to break down.

'_Alright lets try something else then…'_ Naruto muses while looking over the outside of the Keep, noting that it has several large holes here and there and smirks. Moving over to one side Naruto slowly starts to scale the Keep, soon stopping at a window he looks down to make sure none of the Goblins have noticed him. He's fortunate that they haven't as a few pick their noses and ears directly below him. Shaking his head and muttering about good help, Naruto then used the claws on his fingers to cut the glass from a window, then reached inside and opened it.

Crawling into the Keep, Naruto landed in a crouch and then looked around. Seeing no Goblins around Naruto then made his way to the nearest staircase and headed straight down, hoping he'd make it to his Minions. Walking down the stairs he noticed it was getting darker and darker until he found himself in what looked like the dungeons. _'Dammit, Prior must have chosen a maze like Keep in order to confuse her enemies. Not only that but I'll need a damn map if I want to find my way around…'_ Naruto thinks to himself while slamming his fist into a wall at his side.

"Who there?!" Someone demands and Naruto holds still, only to see a Goblin in a cell, looking around with weary eyes. _'A Goblin that's a Prisoner? That's odd…'_ Naruto muses to himself as he slowly walks over to the Cell, then notes this Goblin has a different looking outfit and physical structure to the other basic Goblins.

It wore a red leather shirt that came down over the tops of its thighs with slits on the sides, a black leather version of the loincloths the others wore that looked a little newer and had straps over its thighs, and a pair of black leather gloves covering its fingers, and black bandages wrapped over its feet and shins. It's leather armor/clothing was then complimented with attached silver forearm armor that was capsule shaped, burgundy Shoulder armor with ropes tied around his arms and back, a silver plate on his back that had an odd design, silver thigh armor, a strange dark gray mask over its lower face and a strange looking shield strapped onto its left arm.

Now, the physical parameters of this creature were very odd compared to the other Goblins, which all basically looked the same. It's skin was smooth, unlike the rough skin of it's predecessors, and had a brighter green tint to it than the others, with bright blood colored eyes rather than yellow, black spiky hair on it's head, long gangly limbs with thin fingers with claws and a spike at each elbow, its knees have the same spikes on them, with four digits and toes with claws, it's nose was slimmer and more pointed than the other goblins though hidden by it's mask, its ears larger and longer, and it was a slight bit taller than they had been as well.

'_This is possibly a tougher version of the Basic Goblin warriors? Or maybe one from an entirely different tribe…'_ He wondered then mused to himself and saw the Goblin look directly at him. "Human! Me smell worthless Human Pig Smelly! Why human-Stink thing here?" It demanded loudly and Naruto blinked before removing his Cloak, allowing the creature to see him.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks and the creature hisses.

"Me leader of Tribe! Learn much from Dark-Brotherhood long ago." The Goblin explained while looking at the young Overlord as he stowed his cloak away. "Me no see you, but me know you there, me know lots. Me GREAT!!" The Goblin then explained before shouting out with a nod of its head and a grin on its face under its mask. Naruto wondering to himself if it was half insane normally, or if that was just how all Goblins talked, or if the thing had been down here too long.

"If you're the leader of a Tribe, then what happened to the others? Your obviously not from the same Tribe as the Goblins I've been fighting." Naruto questions then states and watches as the Goblin growls out angrily.

"Other Leaders weak, they Cyrodiillian Goblins! They all fall to Prior, me fight! No fall to Stink-Beast Female! She lock me up here! Think that me die. Me no Die! Me eat Rats for food! Me Drink muddy water because me have to! Me need survive for Tribe!" The Goblin Leader explained and Naruto cupped his chin, wondering if he could use this to his advantage.

"Do you know where Prior is in this place?" Naruto questions and the Goblin nodded its head. "Alright then, if I let you out will you help me find my Minions, then help me destroy Prior?" Naruto questioned and the Goblin grinned half insanely.

"Shake!" It called out while holding a hand out through the bars and Naruto took the hand and shook it with a Chuckle. "Me called Leader by Tribe, you call me Zim!" The Goblin stated with a grin and Naruto noticed the odd fact that this little Goblin seemed to have blood red eyes.

"Fine then Zim. Stand back." Naruto said then ordered and Zim hurried away from the door where Naruto then spun on his heel, kicking the door down and allowing Zim his freedom.

"ZIM IS FREE!!" He called out happily then rushed over to a chest and pulled out an old obsidian mace with green glass spikes poking out of it. "Now me have revenge! No one trap the almighty Zim!" The Goblin said in a half crazed voice once more and Naruto rolled his eyes before tapping the Goblin on his head.

"My Minions first, they look like Brown and Green Miniature Goblins or normal Gremlins." He stated and saw Zim blinked before nodding his head and rushing off out of the dungeons, an annoyed Naruto following him. Rushing off with Zim, Naruto noticed the little guy was extremely over eager, and seemed to be completely insane. However, Zim then turned once they were back upstairs, Naruto following after him the tiny insane Goblin then slid down a flight of stairs, Naruto following after him as they then landed and the little Goblin Leader looked all around.

"Where in Keep are Minion things?" Zim then asked and Naruto slapped his face, growling in his throat for a moment.

"They entered though a whole on the east side of the Keep." He stated flatly and Zim's eyes seemed to brighten as the dangerous little Goblin rushed off to his right, Naruto rushing after him. Noting the fact that it seemed Zim knew where the Goblin patrols weren't going to be, the two soon slid to a halt once they were at the appropriate side of the Keep.

"Minion Thingies on this side, we find them soon." The Goblin then said as it looked around before walking towards a bright light, Naruto following the Goblin. "You go first, Minions may think Zim Enemy!" Zim then stated and Naruto nodded his head before walking in front of Zim, the tiny green terror following after him.

"Master!" A voice exclaimed as he saw the Brown and Green Minions.

"Look out! Gobby behind you!" Another then shouted and Zim blinked and looked all around.

"Where!?" He demanded and Naruto had to hold back laughter.

"He's on our side Minions." Naruto stated at last and the Minions made O's with their mouths before looking to their master for orders. "Zim, which way to Prior from here?" Naruto asked and the half insane Goblin looked around before pointing to a nearby hall.

"That way! But we need find my Tribe! Tribe help stop crazy red haired stink-beast, they all weaker than Zim. But Obedient and Loyal only to Zim!" Zim stated and Naruto blinked before nodding his head slowly to the strange little goblin.

"Where are they then?" He then wondered and Zim grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… me no know…" He offered and Naruto slapped his face, the Minions looking at Zim with confusion.

"Sire… me think Gobby lose mind somewhere…" One said and Naruto nodded his own head in agreement with the Tiny Minion.

"Regardless of his mental state…" Naruto stated to say make Zim look at him, obviously confused. "Where is this Servant of yours Zim?" Naruto then questioned and Zim took a thoughtful expression as if trying to remember that himself.

"Queeny Stink-Beast takes them. They probably in dungeons!" Zim mused and Naruto blinked for a few moments.

"Alright, then why didn't you mention them before?" Naruto questioned of Zim who seemed to blink for a moment while wondering that himself, then decided to forget why he didn't mention them.

"Doesn't matter, we go find and save Tribe now!" Zim said and then turned on his heel, making his way towards the Armory, Naruto following, mentally planning on letting his Minions stock up on some armor and weapons for their fight with Prior. Rushing down several halls before turning Zim slid to a stop when three Goblins saw them and grimaced. "Me forgot to look for other Goblins…" Zim mused to himself while Naruto slapped his face, the Minions snickering to themselves.

At that point the Goblins rushed towards them, and Naruto quickly pulled his Tanto out, blocking one of the Goblins attack as the Minions lunged at two of the remaining and Zim at the last Goblin. Naruto quickly moved into a sweeping kick, knocking the Goblin before him down then slammed his fist into it's head, killing it instantly. Zim blocked with his shield, then slammed it into the head of his own opponent before swinging his mace and splattering his enemies blood grinning under his mask as he and Naruto then went to help the Minions.

The Minions used their old plan on these basic Goblins, the Browns blocking while the Greens jumped onto and killed them. Naruto and Zim taking care of the stragglers and soon all the Goblins lay dead at their feet. "Cyrodiilian trash! They dare attempt to take the land that has belonged to Zim and his forbearers for Generations, to Zim's mighty Tribe!" Zim growled before spitting on a dead Goblin and kicked it with a glare at it while Naruto sheathed his Tanto.

"So these are YOUR lands?" Naruto questions of Zim, the green menace frowning under his mask.

"No. Zim Tribe's lands far away! Cyrodiilian Goblins take it with help of Azerothian Goblins! Azerothian Gobloins very smart, too smart for Zim's tribe to stop. We builders like they are, but not as good at it." Zim explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly before rubbing his chin.

"We should hurry to the dungeons if you want your tribe free Zim." He states and Zim nods his head, hurrying down a hall with Naruto and the Minions following him. Rushing down a flight of stairs Naruto, Zim, and the Minions held back as they saw a shooting range, a Goblin dressed like Zim in a cage and being shot at by the others.

"Those Goblins pay for this!" Zim growled only for Naruto to stop him.

"Why get our own hands dirty when we can burn them alive…" He offers and Zim looks at him with a confused expression. "Watch this…" He tells the Green warrior simply before holding up a hand and lobbing a Fireball into a bail of hay behind the Goblins, the fire spreading over it and the stray hay over the ground and burning the Goblins alive, their screams echoing and making Zim grin widely.

"Zim is pleased." He says with a nod of his head before Naruto then sweeps his minions forward, allowing them to deal with the remaining Goblins as he and Zim rushed over to the Goblin in the cage. "Skoodge! Is that you?" Zim questioned while grabbing the bars of the cage and Naruto saw a slightly bigger, stouter red eyed Goblin within that had obsidian forearm armor and was wearing no mask, showing it's many pointed teeth were confined to its mouth, it's own hair being Auburn colored and in a Mohawk.

"Zim! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" "Skoodge" says with obvious relief.

"Yes, Yes. Zim knows that you all would miss Zim's brilliance." Zim says with a nod and a grin and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"So those broken sentences aren't normal for your tribe?" Naruto asked Skoodge while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not really. We're one of the more intelligent of the Goblin Species. That's why Prior wasn't able to control us. Currently, Zim is speaking as if he was directly translating Goblin into your language, that's why it sounds broken to you." Skoodge explained and Naruto hummed in thought before smashing the lock on Skoodge's cage, allowing the tiny Goblin to free himself.

"So she decided to use you all as Target practice instead of outright killing you?" Naruto questioned and Skoodge nodded his head slowly, Zim then grabbing Skoodge by his shirt and looking him in the eyes.

"Now Skoodge! Where Tribe!?" Zim demanded and Skoodge blinked before pointing over to a door at the side.

"The Cyrodiilians kept them all in there." Skoodge offered and Zim growled while running over to the door and Skoodge looked up at Naruto. "How long has Zim been like this?" He asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure I really want to know…" He offered and Skoodge nodded as they both went over to the door and Naruto kicked it down, several more of Zim's Goblin Tribe locked in cages within.

"Sir!" One of them said and Zim went over to him, pulling a lockpick from his shirt and started using it on the lock. The Goblin inside was a little different than the others by the way it was dressed and that it was a head taller than all of the other Goblins, with short spiky black hair on the top of it's head that pointed to his right. It wore a long white/black striped shirt that doubled as a loincloth with a mask left around his neck, a black leather loincloth under it anyways with straps over his thighs, black leather gloves worn over its hands, black leather boots over its feet with steel armor over the toes and three buckles up the front of them, a single steel pauldron on its right shoulder with a strap over his torso, goggles over its eyes with red tinted lenses, and that same oddly designed piece of armor on its back.

"Report Echo! What has happened since Zim was away?" Zim questioned and "Echo" began his report.

"Sir. Cyrodiilian Goblins took all weapons and primary armor to Armory. All unmarked Females were locked away in separate area to insure Goblin males of other tribes didn't try to get them. Over a fourth of our tribe has been wiped out, and to top it all off, I think that most of our females who WERE marked have been taken and killed by the Cyrodiilians." Echo explained with a grimace and several other caged Goblins nodded their heads in agreement.

'_What does he mean by Marked, Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned of his Minion Master while watching the Goblins in front of him, casually sweeping his Minions towards the cage to free more of them.

"_That Sire, is easy. A "Marked" Female Goblin would be one that has had intercourse with its mate at least once. You see Sire, most Goblins have a rather… odd… way of taking their mate."_ Gnarl explained and Naruto raised a brow while watching the Minions and the Goblins.

'_How's that Gnarl?'_ Naruto questioned while crossing his arms as he heard Gnarl give an amused chuckle.

"_Actually, Sire… A male kidnaps the female he wants and then locks her in his home… this is also why you don't see females out in the open too much. However, a Female either strong enough to fend off her would-be suitor, or clever enough to trick him into something else, is allowed all the rights of a Male. This is an offshoot of the fact that as a whole, Goblins are an intensely greedy race. Thus won't share anything they preserve that they own with anyone who cannot earn it in some way."_ Gnarl explained to the young Overlord who was twitching under his Hittai-ate, wondering why the Dark races were all so overly warped…

'_So… the Goblins are a completely greedy and crazy race who kidnap their women?'_ He questioned of Gnarl who was silent in his contemplations for a moment.

"_Eh. Well sort of… it's kind of not all that dissimilar from what a Male goes through in Drow Society, Sire. Only Females are preserved as THINGS, not people in any way shape or form in Goblin Society."_ Gnarl explained while also causing Naruto to groan as he watched the last of the two dozen Goblins among Zim's tribe get out of their cages and stand at attention.

"We need find my Tribe weapons!" Zim then said to Naruto who was about to say something when Echo decided it would be best to intervene and save his leaders skin.

"What Leader means is that if the Tribe has their weapons we can fight the Goblins who are inside then make sure no one can get in or out so you can deal with Prior." Echo explained with his hands together and Naruto was certain this one wasn't a normal Goblin, the fact that he was almost as tall as Naruto himself was a very good clue.

"Why are you so tall?" Naruto asked and Echo gave a nervous grin in response while rubbing the back of his head.

"I've always been tall…" He offers with a shrug and Naruto decides that he doesn't really want to care or know.

"Alright then. I'll help your tribe make it to the Armory; however, when I find these Females I'll have my minions send them directly to my tower so your troops won't get distracted. Agreed?" Naruto said then questioned and Echo pulled Zim over to his side before whispering to him in Goblin. Zim seemed confused for a few moments as Echo continued to explain before finally looking at Naruto and shrugging.

"Eh, whatever." He allows then runs out of the room, Naruto, The Minions Echo, Skoodge, and the rest of the goblins rushing right after him.

"Our group is too large. If a patrol comes by we'll be spotted for sure!" Skoodge shouts to Naruto who rolls his eyes.

"So what." He offers with Echo snickering to himself as they continue down the halls, soon climbing a flight of stairs they find a door near a wall with a crack in it. Smirking to himself Naruto kicks the door down first, the Goblins running inside and grabbing black helmets with two spikes poking off of them, with strange obsidian/glass swords and shields. Ignoring them while the Minions also raided the Armory, Naruto kicked the wall with a crack in it down and found a new Domination Spell resting within.

"Heh, nice." Naruto muses to himself while sweeping a couple of his Minions to the Spell and allowing them to pick it up while Echo ran out of the armory with a Green Glass Katana with an Obsidian Hilt that ended with a hooked spike, two spikes poking out where the guard would normally be. He also had the horned helmet that the others were wearing and a black spiked gauntlet on his left arm in place of a shield with two black belts around his waist with two pouches at either hip filled with tools.

"Eh, Human. We might have a problem, Zim wants to follow you and Kill Prior." Echo says and Naruto looks at the Goblin while three of the Minions carry the new Domination Spell out of the wall.

"I'm a Dragon-Kin not a human… and why is or would that be a problem?" Naruto stated flatly with his arms crossed then questioned of the Goblin who rubbed his left shoulder nervously.

"Well… in his current state he might be little more than a nuisance." Echo offers and Naruto can admit that seems highly likely considering how crazed he obviously is.

"Doesn't matter. I made a deal with him." Naruto states simply while Echo watches as Echo comes towards them.

"Fine then. I'm coming too. I'm an Engineer anyways and I remember that Prior had several traps in the corridor to her throne room." Echo states and Naruto wonders why it would matter if he was an engineer or not until Gnarl decides to explain.

"_Sire. A Goblin Engineer is just as talented with machines as a Dwarf! With that single Goblin we can make machines of death and destruction the land has never known!"_ Gnarl says before cackling madly with glee while Naruto offers an impressed whistle before looking to his Minions.

"Fine then. But I think we're going to need to split up. Two of my Minions will gather the weapons in the Armory and take them to an area the other Goblins won't find them. Another two will take the Females of your tribe to my tower for safekeeping. The rest of your Tribe will deal with the Goblins in the halls and somehow block the main entrance. And last, the rest of us will head to Priors Throne room and deal with her at long last." Naruto ordered and Zim nodded his head, Echo explaining the plan to Skoodge who saluted before waving his Fellow Goblins to follow him as they headed back to the lower floor.

Rushing down the corridors of the Keep Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open as a strange feeling took over his body. "Master?" One of the Minions questioned while looking to Naruto worriedly, the white haired Overlord merely shaking his head as the feeling passed and they made it to a door that Naruto kicked down. Within this room were numerous cages, each one holding a female goblin, however in the back of the room, Naruto was thankful to see a Waypoint Gate rising out of the ground and allowing the two Minions to put down the new Domination-Spell.

"_Sire, You now have Access to the Confusion Spell. This will allow you to confuse your enemies. They might stop fighting, attack allies, and even wash the floors!"_ Gnarl explained as soon as the Domination Spell was gone and Naruto wondered whom he should test this new power out on.

"I was wondering when someone would show up to "Rescue" us…" Came an un-amused tone from within a cage and Naruto saw a female Goblin for the first time. The one he was looking at had long black hair that curled at the ends, the same form as the males save for her breasts, softer cuter looking features, and violet colored eyes, she had two hoop earrings in the cartilage of her right ear, a single hoop in her left. She was wearing a segmented purple leather version of the shirt Echo wore, with black bandages around her hands, the same form of boots as Echo, having steel toes and three buckles up the front of them, a black leather loincloth with straps over her thighs, the same strange plate on her back as the others with black shoulder armor, and last was a black belt around her waist with a single black pouch at her right hip.

"Tak!" Zim gritted out and the violet-eyed Goblin looked at him and grimaced before crossing her arms.

"Zim. Still alive I see…" She muttered while frowning to herself and Naruto snickered slightly to himself.

"Calm yourself down Tak. I know how you feel about, Zim. But at the moment you don't have to deal with him. These things will be taking you and the others to…" Echo started to say then looked to Naruto for a name and he actually grinned.

"I am known as the Overlord." He said with a curt bow and grinned even wider upon seeing the shocked looks from Echo and Zim.

"YOU! But I thought…" Zim started only for Echo to slap his hand over his mouth quickly.

"Eh… sorry for thinking you were a human earlier, sire…" Echo offered and Naruto chuckled seeing Zim attempt to get Echo's hand off of his mouth while Tak looked at him, seeming to size him up.

"Yes. Now then…" Naruto said to Echo then turned to his Minions and pointed at a pair of browns. "You two. Release each Female here and take them to the tower." He ordered and the two Minions saluted while going to work. "And tell Gnarl and the other Minions to keep their grubby paws off them unless necessary…" Naruto then added and the Minions grunted, obviously they didn't like this though Tak smirked. "Now then Zim, Echo, lets go deal with Prior." Naruto stated with both Goblins nodding their heads while the two Minions continued to work on freeing the females.

As Naruto, Zim, and Echo ran through the halls of Priors keep they heard the sounds of Battle from downstairs. However they also heard the sounds coming from outside so quickly went to a window to see what the hell was going on, the ten remaining Minions climbing on one another to see…

--

Prior's Goblin forces ducked out of the way as another fireball was lobbed at them by the young spellcaster on the hill. Will looked to be at full power as he then formed a ball of pure Magic into his hands and sent it flying into another of the Goblins then formed flame magic into his hands and slammed it into the ground. A field of flames extended from the boy, incinerating any of the Goblins dumb enough to be close to him.

The Shaman's then began to summon ghosts for aide, Will merely raising a brow at this as he then formed fireballs in each hand and sent them sailing into the Ghosts. The magical flames destroyed the Ghosts easily while the Shamans looked on in shock. At that moment Will moved his right arm to point towards Prior's keep and the ground began to shake. At that moment Wolves wearing armor with Minions riding on them rushed forward, the first one jumping onto a Goblin and biting into its throat.

The Goblin Chief ordered an attack soon after but it was far too late for that. Several trolls suddenly came from behind Will, picking up and lobbing boulders into the Goblins as the Minions on Wolf-Back weaved and dodged around them. Drow Archers, both normal and arcane, then began to fire into the Goblins, easily picking them off. Meanwhile, Will marched forward. Forming a ball of Will in his hand he formed a familiar pair of white wolves at his sides and reached out to pet their fur.

'_Freki. Geri. Eat well my friends…'_ Will thinks while the two wolves then lunge into the mass of Cyrodiilian Goblins, tearing through them as he then forms a ring of swords around his body and then sends them shooting into the many Goblins as he makes his way towards Prior's-Keep.

--

'_Well, looks like Will finally managed to choose who the next Priestess for the Drow will be.'_ Naruto muses to himself while watching the carnage that Will is reeking upon the many Goblin forces.

"_Yes Sire. Will actually sped up the process when he heard what was going on, then demanded that he come help you."_ Gnarl explained to the young Overlord as he watched a particular goblin get crushed under the foot of one of the trolls.

'_I take it you have something to do with all those Minions, Trolls, and Drow showing up.'_ Naruto stated while crossing his arms and Gnarl chuckles lightly in response to his Overlord's accusation.

"_Well… I figured you wouldn't want those Goblins out there getting in your way while you finally deal with Prior, Sire…"_ The Elderly Grey offered and Naruto merely hummed while taking in the death, the destruction, and the utter carnage that Will and his forces were bringing down on the Goblins doomed heads…

"Will certainly knows how to make an entrance… but he's a bit too messy for my tastes…" Naruto muses while watching the carnage although grimaces upon seeing the Shamans attempting to summon more Ghosts and Spirits, only for Will to decimate them with his magic. "I really need to work on my Spell craft…" Naruto muses to himself flatly while watching as, Will easily tares his way through the Goblins with that Damn Force-Push Spell of his.

"We should hurry, Prior-Stink-Beast may run with attacking force here!" Zim warns quickly with Echo nodding his head and Naruto motions for him to lead the way as his last two Minions finally make it back. Following after Zim and Echo, the group soon found the door to Prior's Throne-Room, only for several Goblins to quickly cut the rope that held a massive gate to the room open, closing it instantly.

"Great, now we have to deal with more of these weaklings…" Naruto grumbled while Echo pulled his short Katana from his back and held it in one hand in a crouch. Zim lunged forward at that moment however, giving a battle cry as he then slams his Mace into one of the Cyrodiilian Goblins, Echo managing to keep up with him blocks an attack aimed at Zim's back before slicing through the Goblin. Watching on, Naruto sweeps his Minions into the fray while pulling his Tanto from his back and holds them lazily, waiting for a very stupid Goblin to attack him.

However it seemed these weren't so foolish as they focused on the two Goblins and the Minions. Frowning at this Naruto's eyes light up as he grins sinisterly and then raises his right hand. _'Let's see how well my Confusion Spell will work on these guys…'_ Naruto thinks to himself while casting the spell, several of the Goblins wobbling around before attacking either one another or just looking drunk. Upon seeing this, Zim and Echo looked on with obvious confusion, wondering if the Goblins has somehow gotten drunk.

The Minions however were well aware of what was going on and quickly capitalized on it. Moving into the Goblins they attacked viciously, tearing through the weakened stupid Goblins before soon finishing as an amused Naruto walked up behind Zim and Echo. "Thus is the power of the Overlord…" Naruto mused to himself with a slight smirk while Zim looked at him with awe.

"Incredible…" He offered and Naruto merely ignored him while looking at the mechanism for opening the gate to Prior's Throne-Room.

"Echo. You're an engineer, figure out how to fix this." Naruto states and Echo nods his head quickly while making his way over to the device, then climbs up the wall and frowns. Reaching into his pouch he pulls out a long chain and quickly attaches it to the end of a hook, coming back down he attaches the other end of the chain to a turnstile that looked to be used to open the gate and nodded his head.

"Alright, we're all set!" He allows and Naruto instantly sweeps his Minions to the Turnstile, allowing them to move the object, the heavy Iron Gate slowly opening to Prior's throne-room.

"Zim demands the Minions Hurry!" Zim suddenly shouts and gets a glare from Naruto in response to his demands. However soon after the gate is raised enough for them to fit through, thus Zim and Echo rush inside. Cursing under his breath Naruto does as well, the Minions holding the gate open. As soon as Naruto enters however, the chain holding the gate open snaps and the gate closes once more. Naruto turns at this and grimaces seeing he's cut off from his Minions before turning to look for Prior.

"So you finally come…" The feminine voice muses and Naruto looks up, Zim and Echo both growling upon seeing the red haired woman, leaning her head against he fist.

"Prior!" Zim growls out towards the woman angrily while Echo holds his sword with both hands as she slowly gets up from her throne.

"Ah, and the annoying little Goblin decided to come as well I see." Prior mused with a frown as she walks down the steps to her throne with an obvious sway to her hips.

"Zim. Echo. Don't let your guard down. She's a master of illusions after all…" Naruto states while crouching down and watching Prior like a hawk. The red haired woman smirks at hearing this, stopping at the last step to her throne and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good advice boy. But sadly, there's nothing that will protect you or your little friends from my Illusions." The woman said before giving a laugh and seeming to vanish right in front of them.

"Oh great…" Naruto mutters while holding his Tanto, Zim and Echo both looking around for her. However, instead nine Cyrodiilian Goblin's jumped out of the shadows and ran at the three, Zim growling as they do.

"Prior coward with cheap tricks! We find and smash her!" Zim states while running forward and swinging his Mace around, Echo slapping his face with a visible grimace on his lips.

"I'm going to go help Zim find Prior. You deal with these Cyrodiilians while we try to stop her." Echo tells Naruto who slowly nods his head while Echo then runs off to help Zim find the woman.

"Well, I guess I can handle a couple Goblins on my own…" Naruto muses before grinning and holding a hand up. "Let's see how well Prior's Illusions fair against a Domination Spell!" He says mostly to himself as he casts a Confusion spell, three of the Goblins seeming to go dizzy as they run into their comrades. Chuckling to himself Naruto then lunges forward, swinging his Tanto he takes the head off of one of the Goblins while a Confused one fights with one of it's allies.

Dodging a swipe from another Goblin Naruto looked behind him to see one running at him and flipped behind it, then stabbed forward with both blade going through both of the Goblins. Chuckling darkly and spinning around Naruto throws the two Goblins from his Tanto and straight into two of the remaining Goblins, two of the Confused one killing each other he quickly dispels the spell. "Alright, now this is really getting good!" Naruto whispers before lunging at the remaining Goblins, one of the visibly sick from his expression.

Jumping into a flying roundhouse to one Goblin's face Naruto twists his body to stab a Goblin at his side before using an uppercut on a Goblin at his side. Turning quickly and using the stabbed Goblin as a shield when the next Goblin came at him Naruto then reached out and spun the Goblin's head enough to snap its neck. Laughing Naruto quickly turns to block attacks from the last two Goblins, both going wide eyed as he then releases his blades and slams their heads together, both visibly stumbling once he does. The masked Overlord then throws both fists into the Goblins stomachs, the spikes on his knuckles doing their job as he stabs then throws both over his shoulders into a heap.

"Found her yet?" Naruto asks of Zim and Echo while he pulls his Tanto from the Goblin-Shield and then looks towards the two.

"Not yet!" Zim Shouts while tapping his mace into bricks around the room, looking for a hidden Passage.

"Just keep her little minions busy for a little longer!" Echo then shouts while three Heavy-Goblin-Warriors jump down from a concealed location and lunge at Naruto. The young Overlord can't help a devious grin that comes to his face and sheaths his Tanto as he slowly crouches into a stance.

"Let me show you, my Dark-Fist Style!" Naruto offers with a nearly psychotic grin as the HGW's lung at him, swinging their massive swords he flips over a horizontal swing then rolls out of the way of a vertical attack and laughs loudly. Ducking into a sweeping kick Naruto knocks the first of the HGW's onto it's back then slams his fist into his helmeted head before twisting his neck with a loud snapping. Rolling out of the way as the next HGW slams his blade down where he had been, subsequently cutting the dead HGW in half and ensuring it's death.

Spinning on his heel Naruto lunges at the HGW, slamming his fists into it's helmeted head before then spinning into a Roundhouse kick, making it stumble back from the force of the attacks. **"Yes! Now you feel my power!"** Naruto exclaims with a familiar demonic tone as he then lunges forward, jumping into a flying roundhouse kick that makes the HGW stumble back farther. Grinning to himself Naruto then lunges at the HGW with an uppercut that sends it's helmet flying off and quickly extends the blades on his wrists and slices the HGW's head clean off its shoulders. However once he did a blade sliced through his back, making him cry out in pain as blood flowed down from the large gash now present there.

Turning a pair of now burning red eyes to the last of the HGW's he sees it practically shaking as he then lunges at it, the blades on his wrists scraping along the ground as he jumps into another flying kick. The HGW stumbled back for a second before swinging its massive sword at the young Overlord. Naruto easily ducked the swing then lunged forward, his spiked fist connecting with the HGW's gut and making him stumble back. Laughing in his throat Naruto then used a jump kick, knocking the Goblin's helmet off and making it take steps back in fear of the demonic overlord.

"**Now you die!"** Naruto says with a low growl as he lunges forward, evading the HGW's sword once more and punches forward, his spiked knuckles digging into the Goblin's face. The HGW fell backwards as a result but Naruto then began to quickly slam his fists into it's face over and over again until nothing was left of the HGW's head but a bloody mass of flesh.

"**Are you done looking for Prior Yet!?"** Naruto demands with panting breaths of his two Goblin Allies who have moved from the walls and are now checking the floor.

"No!" Zim shouts and Echo sighs.

"We've almost found her I'm sure!" He calls out and Naruto grunts while a single Goblin-Shaman then lunges at Naruto from behind Prior's throne.

"**Well hurry the hell up! I can't fight these things all day you know!"** Naruto yells before grunting as he pulls a Mana-Potion from his pouch and quickly pulls his mask down to take it, the takes a Health-Potion for stamina and chuckles to himself. Replacing his mask Naruto then lunges at the Shaman. Evading a lightning spell from the Shaman the youth then spins into a flying kick to it's head, knocking the Shaman off balance he then tries to punch it but it allows itself to fall back then kicks Naruto in the stomach, knocking him back before it then flips to its feet.

Hissing towards Naruto the creature then holds up a hand, summoning a Ghost that flies towards Naruto. The blond growls in his throat at this before quickly rolling out of the way of a lightning bolt from the Shaman and a ball of spiritual energy from the Ghost. Narrowing his eyes Naruto throws a fireball at the Ghost, causing it to fade from the Magical attack and then casts his Shield spell while rushing towards the Shaman. The Shaman quickly uses the same spike spell as the last one but Naruto easily evades them before spinning into a kick that connects with the Shaman's head.

The Shaman stumbles back a few paces only for Naruto to lunge forward with a punch to it's gut before spinning into a sweeping kick, knocking the Shaman off the ground while his shield protects him from the spikes. However, a spike suddenly shoots up from directly below him and sends him flying into the air. Rolling back to evade another Naruto hits the ground with a grunt. Slowly getting up he evades another Spike then lunges at the wounded Shaman.

Reeling back a fist he spins forward and then slams his fist into the Shaman's face, sending it flying back, straight into the steps to Prior's throne. Thus the Shaman's magic is dispelled, the spikes fading while a panting Naruto stands up fully and sees Echo and Zim tap on something, a wave of magic knocking them both back as Prior suddenly appears in a burst of light.

"Found her!" Zim calls out while getting up and Naruto grunts while glaring towards Prior. _**'Zim… he's as Dumb as the Minions…'**_ The young Overlord thinks to himself with an annoyed expression while Prior laughs, vanishing once more only to appear on the steps to her throne.

"Very impressive little boy. But lets see how you fair against me!" Prior says while throwing her cap off, then pulls a pair of jeweled obsidian daggers from the back of her waist and holds them in a reverse grip. At this Zim and Echo quickly run to stand at Naruto's side, both brandishing their weapons while Naruto dropped into a Dark-Fist stance and narrowed his burning red eyes.

"**C'mon…"** Naruto growls out towards the red haired woman and she merely frowns before lunging forward, an afterimage following her and a second series of her appearing at the opposite side of the Throne. Blinking Naruto quickly lunges at the original Prior, only for his eyes to widen when his fist goes through her. Echo and Zim however lunge at the opposite Prior and Echo manages to cut her, making her cry out. Turning to her with a growl Naruto lunges at the woman and jumps into a roundhouse kick, sending her flying back while Echo and Zim lung at her.

Zim attempts to slam his Mace into her head but she quickly rolls out of the way then flips back and onto her feet in order to evade Echo stabbing her from above with his own weapon. Watching this Naruto actually grins while seeing the woman grimacing in pain and holding the side Echo slashed. _**'She's an illusionist, that's her only real skill besides her beauty, if neither of those work she's weak and helpless!'**_ Naruto thinks to himself with a cold chuckle as he then lunges at the woman.

Turning towards him Prior quickly vanishes like she did before, making Naruto grunt in annoyance. Zim and Echo on the other hand quickly rush towards Prior's throne, Naruto following them as Echo charged forward, swinging his weapon and Prior quickly blocking with her daggers. Zim then comes at the woman with a loud yell, swinging his mace at her and she rolls out of the way. Naruto quickly intercepts her however, slamming his fist into her stomach and sending her flying up into her throne, making it break and her scream in pain.

Laughing to himself Naruto, Zim, and Echo quickly run up the stairs and towards the throne. Prior seeing them grits her teeth and throws her daggers at them, Naruto easily bats them away while Zim shields himself and Echo rolls under it. Lunging at the woman Naruto catches her left leg as she tried to use his speed against him, her spiked heel a few mere inches away from his eyes. Narrowing those eyes on the woman Naruto then punches the side of her knee, easily snapping her limb with the force of his punch and twisting her leg to a bent angle.

As soon as he did Prior let out an ear-shattering scream, her body stiff as Naruto then threw her down the steps of the stairway, annoyed by her voice. Watching her fall with amusement the Young Overlord turned to see an annoyed Zim and Echo. "Now we has to go back down." Zim states and Naruto merely chuckles while watching Prior fall, soon hitting the ground and sobbing in pain as she tries to pull her body towards the doorway of the room. Laughing loudly Naruto then jumps off the stairway and into the air, reeling a fist back he slams it down onto Prior's spine as soon as he hits the ground.

The woman's entire body stiffens at this; her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream of pain before falling forward, alive but obviously in a great amount of pain. Laughing to himself Naruto grabs her by her hair and lifts her head enough so he can speak to her. **"You and all of your former comrades will pay Prior. Pay for the death of an innocent woman… my Mother…"** Naruto growls out before slamming her head into the ground and grinding it down. A second later however, Naruto catches Zim's mace before he can smash the woman's head completely.

"Hey! Me need make Prior pay!" Zim shouts at Zim while Echo slowly makes his way over to them and Naruto looks down at Prior with a frown.

"**Why kill her… when we can make her suffer instead?"** Naruto asks of Zim who blinks before an evil grin twists over his face, nearly visible through his facemask.

"Oh. Me like!" Zim says while the gateway to the room suddenly opens once more, Will, the Minions, and Zim's Tribe all running towards them.

"Master! Yous Okays?!" One of the Minions question and Naruto chuckles lightly in his throat.

"**I'm fine."** He offers in response while Skoodge hurries over to Zim and Echo.

"Guys! We've beaten all of the Cyrodiilian Goblins! We actually won!" Skoodge calls out excitedly with a wide grin on his face and Zim laughs loudly.

"Of course! Tribe is the mighty Tribe of ZIM! What did you expect!?" Zim demands of Skoodge who grins and rubs the back of his neck. "But wait!" Zim then says and looks to Naruto who raises a brow. "Zim asks that you allow Zim and his Tribe to stay with you." Zim then says and Naruto raises a brow.

"**Why?"** He questions of the tiny Goblin, and he merely grins in response.

"Zim Tribe travel from far away for long time. We want new home, and Zim want someone to show Zim's greatness too that appreciate Zim's greatness!" Zim exclaims and most of his tribe slaps their faces at that last bit of information.

"_Oooh! Accept Sire! With those Goblin's as our allies we will not only have a larger army at out beck and call, but we will also have access to their technology and their forging secrets! It's a Win-Win situation!"_ Gnarl says quickly and Naruto has to admit that would be nice, especially considering how tough those Glass swords and weapons of theirs seem to be.

'_**Do we even have anywhere to put them Gnarl?'**_ Naruto questions of his Minion Master flatly and the old grey hums in thought for a few moments.

"_Yes! I know the perfect place Sire! There are some caves attached to the tower at the Spawning Pit. We can let them have that area as their own, seeing as there isn't too many of them. And they could just dig out more of the caves if it ever gets too small for them anyways."_ Gnarl explains and Naruto rubs his jaw for a moment before nodding his head to himself slowly.

"**Alright Zim. You and your Tribe can stay with me at the tower. My Minion-Master Gnarl will show you to an area where you can live."** Naruto then offers and Zim grins widely to himself.

"Zim will not fail his Overlord!" Zim says with a salute and Naruto has the strangest feeling he's unleashes hell onto himself. Shaking off that ominous feeling Naruto looks down at the groaning Prior then to his Minions.

"**Take her away Minions…"** Naruto orders while standing up, confusing some of the Minions.

"Uh… why, Sire?" One asks and Naruto chuckles darkly.

"**I intend to make her Suffer Minions."** He then says while a wicked grin then splits his face, hidden by his mask. **"And besides, you've all been so loyal and worked so hard lately… I figured you could use a little "Gift" to play with."** Naruto then says and several of the Minions grin before quickly grabbing and carrying Prior out of the room and towards the Waypoint Gate.

"Thanks you Sire!!" One of the Minions yells out excitedly as they quickly rush out of the room with the woman and Will walks over to Naruto.

"_I think they're really going to enjoy that "Gift" your giving to them, Sire…"_ Will's voice comes into Naruto's mind and he looks over to the younger boy and chuckles lightly in his throat.

"**Agreed."** He offers while they and Zim's warriors walk out of the room and towards the Waypoint Gate so they could finally go home…

--

TBC…

--

AN: And so another Chapter is finally completed. Hope you enjoyed the length of this chapter cause I am sure I don't want to make one this long ever again. Though I DID want to finish the whole Goblin Arc of this story. Now Prior has been captured and Naruto gained another Dark Race under his banner. What will happen to the young Overlord Next? Read on to find out...


	25. New Lands

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gnarl: HA HA! PRIOR IS OURS!!!

Lord Pain: Yeah for you Gnarl. Have fun with her…

Doc: Wait; don't you want to partake Overlord?

Espio: Yeah?

Lord Pain: After all you Minions have had her? No thanks…

Gobby: We could let Master have first turn.

Lord Pain: I said no thanks. She's a gift to my servants, not for me to play with.

Giblet: Master so good to us!

Moldy: YEAH!

Gubbin: All hail the Master!!

Snake: Tch, he's okay…

Lord Pain: All right enough of this! Just start the fic!]

NU: Dark Lord…Chapter 24: New Lands…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto walks into the tower and sees Akore sitting on the steps to his throne, Ayame nearby glaring at her. Gnarl stands waiting with Shin at his side and finally a VERY annoyed Tak is holding Jester up by his throat with a snarl towards his face. "SAY THAT ABOUT ME ONE MORE TIME YOU DAMN LITTLE TROLL!!" She then shouts into Jester's face and he merely whimpers, a few new bruises obvious on his form. "Good." She then states before twisting her body around and throwing the annoying Minion out a nearby window, Naruto chuckling upon hearing the sounds of him hitting something.

"I like her, Sire." Gnarl says with a nod of his head as he walks over to Naruto with Shin at his side.

"I do too." Naruto offers in response while crossing his arms over his chest as Will and the Goblins walk into the Tower. "Will, show the Goblins to the caves in the Spawning Pit. That will be their new home." Naruto then orders and Will nods his head before walking off, waving the Goblins to follow him, all but Skoodge, Echo, and Zim doing so.

"My Overlord, Zim has a request." Zim then states and Naruto turns his head around to look at the tiny green menace. "Zim requests a mission to prove his greatness to the Overlord!" Zim then states and Naruto rolls his eyes while making his way over to and sitting in his throne, Zim still standing before him.

"Zim. We have nothing to kill or destroy at the moment, I don't really need to send you anywhere for a mission." Naruto states and at the side Tak slaps her face with a visible grimace.

"He shouldn't have said that…" She mutters and Zim twitches immediately afterwards.

"No! Please any mission My Overlord! Zim wishes to prove his Greatness to you!" Zim states loudly and Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose, Gnarl groaning while Ayame snickers behind them, finding the Goblin funny.

"Gnarl, do you have anything for Zim to do?" Naruto then questions and Gnarl scratches his head for a few moments.

"Well… we are trying to find the Blues or Reds. We have even located trails that could lead to them, we merely require a squad to follow them to them." Gnarl explains and Zim rapidly shakes his head.

"NO! Zim wishes for a great mission! One that will show how mighty Zim is!" Zim states and Naruto looks to Gnarl who waves him down to whisper into his ears.

"Sire, why not use Zim to mess with Konoha." He offers and Naruto raises a brow with obvious intrigue. "Have Zim pass a "Test" to see if he is truly loyal to you. Make him go to Konoha and cause all kinds of chaos without destroying them so the Village will be even worse off when we finally conquer it." Gnarl offered in a whisper and Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face as he nodded his head.

"Alright Zim. I'll give you a mission, a Test of your loyalty to me." Naruto then states while crossing his arms and Zim blinks.

"A test? Zim needs no Test! Zim is loyal!" Zim states simply and Naruto rolls his eyes for a moment.

"Perhaps. But if you pass this test I'll… I'll give you your own personal Servant." Naruto says then offers and Zim's eyes immediately light up, making Naruto snicker in his mind at the gullible Goblin.

"Oh! Then Zim shall pass this test My Overlord! No one is greater than Zim! For Zim is almighty!" Zim states and Naruto nods his head slowly, wishing that Zim didn't yell so much.

"Good. Now, your mission is simple." Naruto then says and Zim looks like he is about to comment on that. "But dangerous." He adds and sees a Grin form on Zim's face hidden by his mask. "I want you to infiltrate an enemy village…" Naruto starts to say only for Zim to suddenly interrupt him.

"And destroy it! Right?! Zim is really good at destroying things!" Zim says loudly with an obvious grin and Naruto slaps his face after a moment.

"I could already tell… but no Zim. I want you to cause Chaos for them. You know, wreck their files, scare children, poison their water supply, MAYBE destroy some of their homes, you know that kind of thing." Naruto then offers and Zim twitches for a few moments.

"But Zim LIKES to destroy things! And Zim is really, REALLY good at it!!" Zim states loudly and Naruto nods his head.

"That's why this is a test of your Loyalty Zim. If you prove yourself to me I'll give you more destructive Missions later." Naruto then offers and sees Zim cross his arms and think about this for a few moments.

"Zim accepts. Zim will make the Filthy Human-Stink-Beasts rue the day that they meet the Almighty Power of ZIM!" Zim then shouts and Naruto wonders if the tiny Goblin will ever be "Normal" ever again and then looks down to Shin.

"Explain to him where and how to get there, I have other business to take care of." Naruto orders and Shin nods his head before walking over to Zim and sighing.

"Follow me Zim. I'll show you to the place you need to reek havoc on for the Master." Shin says and Zim blinks before grinning widely once more.

"Okee-dokee." He offers and Shin slaps his face and shakes his head while leading Zim out of the room, once he's finally gone Ayame bursts out laughing, causing those in the room to turn towards her. Seeing them all staring at her, Ayame flushes slightly before wiping a tear from her eye.

"What? He's funny…" She offers in explanation and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Only when he's not being a pest." Naruto offers and Ayame gives him a look.

"A Pest? I thought he was a little like a hyperactive blond we both know." She offers and Naruto actually twitches and glares at her for comparing him to that annoying little Goblin Zim.

"Naruto is NOT that annoying…" He states while crossing his arms and Ayame shrugs her shoulders. "Akore, what are you doing up here?" Naruto then questions while looking at the Drow girl from the side of his eye.

"I wanted to see you when you got back Master." She offers simply with a shrug, still dressed in the bandages and proving once more that she had NO shame.

"Alright then Skoodge, Echo, what are you two still doing here?" Naruto then asks and Skoodge rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well. I was kind of wondering if you could allow us some tools to make our homes…" Skoodge offers and Naruto nods his head before snapping his fingers, Espio slinking out of the shadows to kneel at his side.

"You need me, Sire?" He questions and Naruto motions to Skoodge.

"Skoodge's people need tools to make their homes. Have him tell you what they will need and find it for them." Naruto orders and Espio nods his head before motioning Skoodge to follow him. Once they are gone Naruto looks to Echo as the strange Goblin shifts on the spot slightly. "Now what is it you need, Echo? I am a very busy Overlord recently…" Naruto questions then states flatly while crossing his arms and Echo rubs one of his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Er Sire. Tak… I was wondering if she was okay." He offers and Tak growls.

"Big Brother don't treat me like a Youngling! I can take care of myself!" Tak shouts at Echo and the Goblin takes a step away from her while Naruto blinks slightly in surprise. _'Their brother and sister? That explains why they wear the same type of clothing, it's probably a family thing…'_ Naruto muses to himself silently before leaning on his left arm.

"But Tak… I'm just worried about the other Goblins, you know how they get around unattached females." Echo explains and Naruto grimaces at this, Ayame looks confused, Akore gags, and Gnarl grins widely all of them feeling differently about that.

"Please Brother. I can deal with those no brained morons, even Skoodge. Zim on the other hand can't take no as an answer, as our Overlord just found out." Tak offers then says while motioning to Naruto who nods his head in agreement.

"Zim doesn't ever take part in it! He's the only Goblin so obsessed with proving his greatness that he will even ignore that! So I'm not too worried about him but you are still unattached. The other males will go crazy around you!" Echo then says loudly and Tak shouts at him in a different language, and then Echo shouts back in the same strange tongue, making Naruto tap on Gnarls head.

"What the hell is going on here?" He then asks his Minion-Master bluntly and Gnarl snickers with a grin on his face.

"Echo is worried about Tak being captured while they are here, Tak is angry that he doesn't trust her. Basically it's your common Sibling behavior Sire…" Gnarl offers with a dismissive wave as Echo and Tak having stopped shouting and started outright yelling at one another.

"Then what are they fighting over, Gnarled-one?" Akore questions with a bored expression and Gnarl snickers to himself.

"Tak is angry at Echo because he's worried for her. She doesn't want to carry a child yet and he understands how ferocious Goblins can get. He's several years old and he's seen it all before but she thinks he's just overprotective." Gnarl offers and Naruto nods his head slowly with an obvious grimace on his face.

"So he's worried one will try and kidnap her?" Naruto questions and Gnarl nods his head with a smirk.

"Yes, Sire. And he doesn't seem to believe that she can trick or overpower one of the other Goblins, even with her above average height and thereby strength." Gnarl then offers while Echo and Tak are shouting into one another's face angrily.

"What is Tak doing to protect herself then?" Ayame then questions of Gnarl and the tiny Minion-Master snickers.

"A Goblin who is currently a Servant, thereby the property of someone outside of the Tribe, is pretty much excluded from the traditions of her Tribe, though can be sought by her master." He quotes and Naruto raises a brow, Ayame and Akore looking at the old Minion-Master with confusion.

"And this has to do with Tak why?" Naruto questions and Gnarl points to Tak, where around her neck is a new collar that Naruto hadn't noticed before making him slap his face with a groan. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…" He mutters while leaning back and Gnarl snickers once more.

"Tak is a very cunning female, Sire. She was clever enough to request that I allow her to become your servant just to make sure she wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the horny males of her species." Gnarl offers with a grin and Naruto groans while pinching the bridge of his nose, Echo suddenly blinking.

"Wait… YOU DID WHAT!?!" Echo then demands of his sister loudly and she has to rub her ears from the sheer volume he used.

"I requested to be made the Overlords Servant. As a Servant and thereby someone else's property the male Goblins will have to leave me alone. And seeing as he is of a radically different species than my own I really doubt I have to worry about him ordering me to do anything." Tak offers and Echo slaps his face before then giving her a look.

"Do you have ANY idea how much worry you could have saved me if you just SAID you were going to do that?!" He then demands of the female and she actually gives him a cruel smirk in response.

"Now where would the fun be if I did that?" She quips and Echo glares at her fiercely before walking over to Naruto.

"Please take care of Tak, she's the only family I got left." He asks with a bow of his head before making his way down into the spawning pit and leaving Naruto with his servants and Minion-Master.

"Finally. Now then Gnarl, do we have any other business that need's my attention?" Naruto questions of the old Minion and he rubs his chin before snapping his fingers.

"Yes, Sire. We finally unearthed the Transport Room. We have finished making you a set of Duriam Armor. I had the Drow and Dunmer assist in making you a new sword with the design of the split-sword you found. And last Sire, as you heard we are close to locating the Reds and Blues for you." Gnarl listed off and Naruto blinked before reaching up to rub his chin in thought for a moment.

"Let's see this new armor first Gnarl, then I'll head to the Transport Room." He offers and Gnarl nods his head in agreement. "Ayame, I'll spend some time with you and the servants after I finish this. Until then show Tak to the servant's quarters and help her get accommodated to the Tower." Naruto says and Ayame nods he head with a sigh before walking over to Tak and motioning for her to follow her. "Alright then, Gnarl. Lets go." Naruto then says to his Minion Master with Gnarl making his way over to the Forge area, Naruto slowly getting up then following the ancient Gray.

Upon reaching the Tower-Forge, Naruto notes that Giblet has a sword in his arms. The sword looks to have a three-foot long blade, with a segmented handle that has three round points, a small chain hanging off the pommel while one part of the segmented handle has a slit over the side, the guard for the weapon is odd, being obsidian with two green tinted glass spike poking from it at upward diagonal angles. The sheath for the weapon was simple; it was colored black with a silver point at the end and had a dark leather strap attached to it with a buckle at the front.

"This, Sire. Is the culmination of Drow, Minion, and Dunmer research and hard work. This is your new Dual-Sword." Gnarl offers while motioning to weapon, Naruto slowly removing his Tanto and handing those to Gnarl as he takes the sword, pulling it from the sheath he finds the blade itself is made from a near black metal with a single edge like a Katana, though the length suggests a Shoto (Japanesse Short Sword).

"It looks impressive Gnarl… but how do I split it?" Naruto questions while pulling the sheath onto his body and Gnarl grins.

"The hilt is segmented for dual reasons, sire. First is that it was the easiest way to make it, second of all if you twist the middle segment a quarter it will come apart down the center." Gnarl says and Naruto does just that, watching as the blade then comes apart and now holds two of them, connected end on end by the chain.

"I like this sword…" Naruto offers while he gets a feel for the weapons, noting that the chain seemed to lengthen when he detached them.

"Yes, Sire. I knew you would." Gnarl then offers with a grin before snapping his fingers, Giblet nodding as he moves to the Armory and pulls out new Armor. "But let us not forget your Armor, Sire. A good Overlord must always use the best equipment available to him after all." Gnarl offers while Naruto splits the Dual-Sword once more only to return it to its single sided blade format and sheaths it onto his back. "All of this new armor has been reinforced with Duriam like your original armor was with Steel Sire. But they are otherwise only minor in armoring." Gnarl then explains while Naruto takes a look at the new armor.

First is a new Hittai-ate/helm, this one is darker than his old one but has the same whirlpool symbol on the brow, only now it comes further down the front of his nose with a plate of dark-gray Duriam, the three spikes on it are lengthened slightly with dark gray three Duriam spikes attached at the backs of them, the plates that extend over the cheeks have also been reinforced with Duriam, making them look like they have Dark Gray plates mostly covering them, and two dark-gray metal bands are set to curve around his head, snapping together at the back of his head and base of his skull.

Next were the Gauntlets, these were less modified than his current steel models, being made of black segmented leather with blue trim around the edge of each segment that left the fingers bare, a Duriam mesh underlay for protection, and a dark-gray Duriam bangle around the wrists with an empty slot for something like a jewel at the right gauntlet, a duplicate of the miniature Tower-Gate on the left one while the bands for the bangles were thinner than even on his current gauntlets, with blades curving up the side of his arm in an ~ shape from the side of his wrist, ending just shy of his elbow.

Last was a pair of Duriam claws for wearing over his fingers with a plate for the back of his fist to go under his gauntlets. He also saw a new version of his mask, this one made of segmented leather like his original mask only with a Duriam mesh underlay and a pair of clasps at the back of the head.

Then came his new Greaves, these were also made from the black segmented leather with blue trimmed edges and didn't cover the heel or toe, a Duriam Mesh underlay for protection concealed within, Dark-Gray bangles around the ankles with plates curve over the ankle and the top of the foot while a silver Minion Seal was placed onto the right side of the right Greave and the Left side of the left greave.

Then came what looked like new Shoulder armor, this version was still made of the segmented leather patches sewn together, only reached down to cover his biceps with a black leather band for going around the arm and a Duriam underlay, over the shoulder however he noted that a thin metal band curved into a ) shape to cover his arm while having a second band to go under his arm with a second clasp for attaching it to his Cuirass, a silver collar was attached to the plate and would leave the front of his throat bare, a thin set of spinal plates extending down from the back of the collar to attach to his Cuirass.

"I felt you'd like this armor seeing as it returns you to your "Ninja" roots, Sire. Tell me what you think." Gnarl offered in explanation then questioned of the young Overlord as he looks over the items and chuckles lightly in his throat.

"Good work Gnarl, but it looks like you took the extending blade off of the gauntlets." Naruto says before noting absently and Gnarl nods his head.

"We had to in order to lessen the overall weight of the Gauntlets, the same with the armor on your Greaves Sire. I'm sorry to say that we might have gone a little overboard on your new Hittai-ate and Shoulder Gear as a result. However, while this new plating is just as heavy as the steel with all the equipment and less protective, it is overall much tougher than what you had been using sire, making it all that much more desirable." Gnarl offers with a grin and Naruto nods his head slowly while looking at the gauntlets/claws.

"Well either way I'll be happy enough that I won't look like a damn Knight anymore." Naruto muses to himself while putting the Gauntlets and claws down. The young Overlord then pulls his current armor off, Cuirass and all and then pulls on the claws, before then pulling the gauntlets on over those and attaching the bangles tightly over his wrists.

"Sire, why did you remove your Cuirass?" Gnarl questions while Naruto adjusts his pouch and his sheaths strap.

"Because if I go out in full body armor everyone would shoot first and ask questions later instantly assuming I'm there to kill them…" He states flatly to the old Minion-Master who tilts his head to one side. "I said I wanted to see the transport room, obviously it's a room for sending me to places. Why we even have the damn room with the Tower Gate, I can't imagine, but I will guess that no one in the places it sends me know of the Overlord." Naruto explains while rubbing his temples and Gnarl makes and Oh with his mouth.

"Too True, Lord. I suppose that makes a little sense. Fine then, come with me." Gnarl muses then says while turning on his heel to hobble back up the stairs, Naruto following after him back into the Throne room where Will rushes after them, handing Naruto a pair of his sandals.

"Thanks, Will…" Naruto offers while pulling the Sandals on then rushes after Gnarl, Will following after the two further into the tower…

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

Envy sat in Naruto's class, his eyes half closed as he barely managed to stay awake while Iruka talked on and on about the damn Hokage's and how fucking great they were supposed to be… _'No wonder the master never learned anything…'_ Envy thinks to himself when the bell for lunch finally rings, he and Sasuke quickly slipping out of the room and finding a spot under a tree.

"Could Iruka-Sensei BE anymore boring?" Envy questions of Sasuke and the boy gives a Hmm as his response, smirking when he sees the blond frown. "Your such a great conversationalist Sasuke. You know that?" Envy sarcastically comments and Sasuke merely rolls his eyes in response while then taking a scroll and unsealing his lunch.

"At least he taught us these seal things. Makes carrying food so much easier…" Sasuke muses with Envy nodding his head while crossing his arms behind his neck and leaning back into the tree. "Sakura, twelve o-clock…" Sasuke then says and Envy grumbles under his breath while opening an eye to see the Pinkette making her way over towards him.

"By Kami… she's more annoying when I ignore her!" Envy says mostly to himself and Sasuke grimaces slightly.

"Welcome to my world." He offers and gets an annoyed look from Envy in response, only for Sakura to stop in front of both of them.

"WHAT? I'm trying to relax here…" Envy questions before stating simply and Sakura crouches down to glare at the disguised blond.

"Why are you so rude to me?!" She demands and Envy merely raises a brow in response.

"Rude? But I was asking a genuine question!" Envy questions then says in his own defense only for Sakura to grab him by the front of his shirt.

"NOT THAT BAKA!" She shouts and Envy uses a finger to clean out his ear from the volume. "I mean how you ignore me, how you treat me like I don't exist, how you constantly let people call me names and such!" Sakura shouts and Envy blinks for a few moments before snickering.

"I'm leaving you alone. Isn't that what you always WANTED?" Envy questions of the girl with a wide grin, though notices she's really not looking too good. Her skin was paler than ever, her hair was hanging down in jagged spikes, and her eyes had the makings of dark rings starting to form under them, like she hadn't been getting enough sleep in a while.

"I…" Sakura started to say before her left eye twitched and she shook her head. "I was being a bitch! I didn't REALLY want you to stop defending me, just stop chasing me in front of Sasuke-Kun!" The girl shouts and gets a look from Envy in response.

"Yes you were. And I really don't care. One or the other chicky, you can't have both." Envy says flatly with his arms crossed and a smirk forming on his face as Sakura releases him then shakily walks off.

"She's starting to loose it huh?" Sasuke then questions while Envy leans back once more and nods his head.

"I personally don't think she ever had it to begin with." She offers and Sasuke snickers slightly before nodding his head with a smirk on his lips. Both wondering how far Sakura is going to go off the deep end once she finally does…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto, Will, and Gnarl have finally reached the Transport Room, Naruto is currently looking around, raising a brow as he notices the rather strange way the room looks. This room was circular with a star shaped seal at the top of the room, a familiar pedestal in the center with a spiral design arching out of it to four more pedestals around the room, some of which he had found on his journeys.

"This is the Transport Room, Sire. It is designed to send you to distant lands that have no Tower-Gate or Waypoint-Gates present in them." Gnarl explains before walking forward to the main pedestal and pulls a red orb off of it. "This is a Map-Charm Sire. Place this into your right gauntlet and it will make a map of the lands that you visit, transport you to different parts of those lands, and even allow you to call minions to help you." Gnarl explains while handing the red ob to Naruto the young Overlord looking it over before placing it into his right gauntlet.

"We created that after studying the Heroes-Guild Seal you found some time ago, Sire. It works in the same manor as one and will even open doors that one could." Gnarl then explained to Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Impressive. So where can I go?" Naruto then questioned of Gnarl who pointed to two pedestals around the room.

"You found a Key to Frostcrag Spire, that allows us to send you to Cyrodiil, and the Heroes Guild Seal, allowing us to send you to Albion. Pick one and touch the pedestal, it will give you two markers. These markers are used to form two Tower Gates that you can plant in the lands you visit to more easily call forth Minions. Also, you cannot return to the tower unless one of these are placed down, remember, this Transport room is only to get you there, not to get you back." Gnarl warns as Naruto looks around at the many pedestals, wondering where the others will take him.

"But choose carefully where you put them, Sire. You cannot move them after you do." Gnarl explains then warns and Will moves quickly rushing to the Albion pedestal he touches it, two markers with Minion Faces on them sliding out. Once that happens the Transport pedestal glows for a moment, then the spiral on the top slides back, forming a ring of spikes around the top as a sphere then rises out of the top of it. The Sphere is small and can easily be mistaken for a miniature version of the Tower-Heart, only is a more reddish hue in coloring.

"Now seeing as Will has decided where you will be going for you…" Gnarl says with a frown and Naruto can't help but wonder what possessed Will to do that. "You need only touch that Sphere in order to be transported to Albion, Sire. However tread with caution, many things in that land are not as they seem…" Gnarl warns and Naruto nods his head while walking to the sphere, Will moving next to him hands him the Tower Markers.

"You want to come?" Naruto then questions and, Will nods his head quickly. "Good. I won't need any Minions if I bring you." Naruto muses while Will takes hold of his scarf and the older boy then touches the Transport Sphere, both vanishing in a flash of red light while Gnarl strokes his goatee with narrowed eyes.

--

TBC…

--


	26. Overlord in Albion

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Zim: WE HAVE FINALLY RETURNED!!!

Gnarl: How did Zim get here!?

Jester: I let him in!

Gnarl: FOOL!!!

Zim: How dare you insinuate that ZIM is not welcome company!

Lord Pain: Oh god, why do you torment me so…

Slash: perhaps it's because you're a megalomaniacal Overlord, Sire.

Lord Pain: True…

Gnarl: Enough! Just start the fic before Zim breaks something important!

Zim: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ZIM WILL BREAK SOMETHING BELONGING TO THE MIGHTY OVERLORD! Zim only breaks things that belong to filthy dirt humans.

Lord Pain: Either way all of you shut up so the fic can finally start!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 25: Overlord in Albion**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(With Zim…)

The familiar little green Goblin is currently sneaking passed several gates and into Konoha. Looking around a grin crosses over his face. "So many PITIFUL humans." He muses before crouching and moving to a dark alley where he then starts to rub his hands together. "Now all Zim needs to do is to prove himself to the Overlord and Zim shall gain his very own servant!" Zim says to himself with a diabolical laugh before making his way towards the back of the alley.

"But now Zim needs to think of something to do to the humans…" He thinks to himself before scratching his ass as he tries to come up with an idea to torment the humans of the village. "Well… I could always go and scare some babies… no! That's not tormenting! That's just really, really weird!" Zim says to himself as he crosses his arms and frowns in thought.

"Hey… what are you?" A girls voice asks from behind Zim as he continues to try and think of something to do.

"Huh? Oh, Zim is just a Goblin." Zim offers stupidly with a wave without turning around as he continues to focus on some kind of plan.

"Then why are you here?" The same voice asks and Zim blinks before answering.

"Zim was ordered to cause chaos for this Village to prove his worth! And so Zim shall!" Zim then offers before blinking several times. "Wait a minute!" He says then turns to point at a familiar pink haired girl. "Uh, Go away Human, you see nothing, NOTHING!" Zim orders of the girl, Sakura, who then blinks and her eyes widen.

"You're going to cause Chaos around… Wait, I can't LET you do that!" She shouts and Zim lunges at her, knocking her onto her back before glaring down into her face with a frown.

"Listen to Zim Pig Smelly thing!" Zim orders darkly while sitting on Sakura's stomach. "You will go home and forget everything you have seen! Or Zim shall make your every waking moment a horrible Nightmare from which there is no escape!" Zim threatens and the Girl moves quickly to knock him off and into a wall.

"My life is ALREADY a nightmare! I don't need anyone to make it worse!" She shouts at the Goblin as he flips back to his feet and glares at her heatedly. "Wait… cause Chaos…" She then starts to say before pointing at the Goblin accusingly. "It was you!" She shouts making Zim raise a brow and tilt his head.

"Heh?" He questions intelligently and Sakura growls at him.

"You're the reason no one likes me, aren't you! You're the one who changed Naruto into such a jerk!" She shouts and Zim wonders what the hell she's talking about. "Well I won't let you get away with it you snot green goblin! First I'm going to stop you, then I'm going to chain you up, then I'll drag you to the Hokage so I can get some recognition… yeah!" Sakura says while sounding half crazed, a bag of Chips in Zim's hands as he munches on them.

"Are you done yet? Zim has many things to do…" Zim asks then says with an annoyed look on his face, causing Sakura to turn to him with a snarl.

"Quiet you!" She shouts then jumps at him, Zim blinking then shouting as he jumps up, onto her back and kicks off her to land in a crouch as she slams into a trashcan with a groan.

"Ha! Zim would never fall to a weak pathetic Pig Smelly such as yourself!" Zim boasts as he then laughs at her, only for her to turn and glare at him as she lunges at him once more. This time the girl grabs Zim and grins as he struggles in her arms for freedom.

"Ha! Whose weak and pathetic NOW, Zim?" She asks mockingly and Zim growls.

"Release Zim! You, you…" He starts to say only to get distracted. "Hey… why is your head so big?" Zim then asks and Sakura twitches violently.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!" She shouts at the Goblin angrily and he then kicks her in the stomach, causing her to let him go as he then flips out of her grasp and into a crouch at the end of the alley.

"Ha! Now you know the Power of Zim!" Zim boasts as he then laughs and runs away from Sakura as she slowly sits up and glares towards Zim's retreating figure.

"Mark my words Zim, today marks the day that I hunt you down and stop you!" She then growls out angrily to herself mostly and then looks around, only to slap her face with a groan. "Great, now I'm talking to myself…" She grumbles before slowly getting up and making her way after the annoying goblin…

--

(Albion…)

Naruto and Will both appear out of a strange flash of light, Naruto groaning while Will sways from side to side, seemingly dizzy. "I don't like that Transport beam… not one bit…" Naruto grumbles before looking around, finding both he and Will have landed in a snow covered area with old ruins dotting the land, a frozen lake to their far left, a wooden gate baring off a camp to their right, and a path leading to a large forest in the distance behind them.

"What the hell… it's winter here when it's summer in Konoha? Are we on the other side of the damn planet?" Naruto wonders while looking around and then rubs his chin as he walks around, soon coming to a mostly forested area he reaches to one of his two markers and crouches down, planting the little marker into the dirt. Taking a quick step back Naruto and Will both watch as first a round platform rises out of the ground, a familiar Tri-Whirlpool symbol on it, several arches then rising up around the back of it while four Minion Gates then form in front of it.

"Nice, now lets see if my Map-Charm actually works…" Naruto then says while raising his right hand, the red gem glowing as a literal map rises from the gem to show the terrain around the area. "Nice." Naruto whispers while Will looks all around then makes his way through the forest. "Wait, Will where the hell do you think your going?" Naruto demands and Will looks to him before making his way over to some wooden gates. "Hey! Dammit, Will stop!" Naruto shouts at his subordinate who tries to open the gates, only for them to hold firmly.

Rolling his eyes Naruto walks over to the little guy and pulls him away from the doors, ignoring a glare only for both of them to see two people running towards them. "Run away!" A bald man in a cuffed overcoat, leather weaved shirt with a chain around his waist, brown pants, and high class boots shouts towards Naruto as he runs beside of another man identical to him save for his black hair in a low ponytail.

"YEAH, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" The other man shouts as both continue running closer and closer to the two before jumping behind them and cowering like craven dogs.

"Oh this is just SAD…" Naruto grumbles with Will nodding his head in complete agreement with the young Overlord. "Who are you two and what are you running from?" Naruto then demands with a frown and the two men look up before gulping.

"I'm Sam Spade." The bald one says before the other man, probably his twin brother, speaks.

"And I'm Max Spade." The one with the ponytail offers and Naruto blinks, and Will seems to twitch as if he knows what's going on.

"And we're running from… THEM!" Sam starts then shouts while pointing to where they had been running from, Naruto turning only to gawk as several dozen zombies are rushing towards them with swords, and old farming tools in hand…

"Un-Holy Shit! What the fuck were you two doing!?" Naruto demands and Sam and Max hug one another while cowering.

"I don't think that really matters! When we're about to become those Hollow-men's main course!" Max calls out as both grown men start to bawl like children, Naruto and Will both twitching before turning to the "Hollow-men" with frowns. Each of them have shriveled grey skin with numerous wounds still present on them, rags for clothing, coarse white hairs in varying styles, and crooked yellow teeth.

"I'll take the ugly ones…" Naruto mumbles with Will rolling his eyes.

"_Which are the ugly ones?"_ Will absently wonders, though Naruto can hear it as he whistles slightly. Ignoring that Naruto quickly pulls his Dual-Sword from it's sheath and lunges forward, Will forming a Fireball in hand and hurling it at one of the Hollow-men before doing the same. Naruto evades a swing from one of the Hollow-men, and then quickly spins on his heel, slashing into a group of the Zombie like creatures and knocking them to the ground. Nearby, Will form's another Fireball into his hand only to concentrate on it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Naruto wonders before cursing as one of the Hollowmen nearly slices his head from his shoulders. "Whatever your going to do Will, do it fast! I need some damn help over here!" Naruto shouts while splitting the Dual-Sword in two, then throws one of the blades into a Hollow-man before spinning on his heel once more, pulling the Hollow-man along for the ride it slams into the others around it, knocking those he hits to the ground.

At that same moment, Will slam's his hands into the ground, a burst of fire swirling around him and then spreading out before engulfing nearly half of the Hollow-men and destroying them. Will twitched after this however, numerous red orbs of light flying into his body as he then quickly pulls his Cleaver from his back and throws it into one of the Hollow-men, causing it to fly back into another, both now connected by the Cleaver embedded in their sternums.

"Whoa… didn't know Will could make a spell that big…" Naruto muses before grinning as he then holds a hand towards the rest of the Hollow-men. "Burn!" He growls out darkly, a fireball flying from his hand and quickly followed by more as they slam into the Hollow-men, quickly turning them to ash. Laughing to himself as only the two stuck together remain, Naruto holds one of his Dual-Swords then throws the other and spins the chain, the sword spinning and lobbing the heads off the two hollow-men.

"That's it? I thought Zombies were harder to get rid of…" Naruto muses to himself while looking around, seeing that the snow has melted where both he and Will had used their Fire-Based Spells on the numerous Hollow-men.

"You saved us!" Either Sam or Max then shouted before Naruto felt his legs being hugged by the two morons and twitches.

"Thank you! You have no idea how long we've been running!" Max then says while hugging his legs and Naruto twitches more violently.

"GET OFF ME!" He then shouts and both let go of him quickly before looking at him fearfully. "Now then, what the hell happened to make those Zombie things chase you?" Naruto then questions while putting his Dual-Swords up and Will walking over to him with his retrieved Cleaver.

"Well… to tell you the truth, we were exploring this old cave over that way." Sam says while pointing to the east, Naruto and Will following his finger to see where exactly he meant.

"And while we were exploring we found this old Idol." Max then says before gulping as Sam shivers. "Unfortunately, dunderhead here had to read this ancient inscription on it and summon all those Hollow-men!" Max then says while nudging his brother, Sam looking at him incredulously.

"Me! You're the bloody one who said nothing would happen if we just read it!" Sam shouts at his brother and Max looks at him with an annoyed glare.

"Well you're the one who actually LISTENED to me!" Max offers and both start yelling at one another, Naruto and Will looking at each other before the young Overlord whistles loudly to gain their attention.

"Alright, enough of the blame game. Just tell me what I need to do…" Naruto states and both Sam and Max blink for a few moments.

"Well… all you really need to do is find the idol, and destroy it so the Hollow-men will stop being summoned." Sam offers and Naruto twitches slightly.

"And you didn't mention this earlier, why?" He asks with an annoyed growl in his throat and both Sam and Max grin nervously.

"Well… kind of because… er, never mind. Just hurry up and destroy it before the idol summons more Hollow-men!" Max says while making a motion towards the cave and Naruto merely crosses his arms.

"Give me one reason why I should help you two morons?" Naruto then questions and both men look to one another before sighing.

"Well… we can give you this weird thing we found if you do." Sam offers and Naruto rubs his chin for a moment.

"What kind?" He then asks and Max rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, it's this little charm we found in the woods. It's supposed to be like a translator of some kind. At least we think it is, but we're not really all that sure what it does." Max offers and Naruto rubs his chin for a moment in thought, then looks to Will who nods his head as if to say to do it.

"Fine. Will and I will take care of your stupid little Zombie problem…" Naruto grumbles as he and, Will then turn to walk the way of Sam and Max's footsteps. Once they are out of earshot however, Max turns to Sam.

"Think we should have mentioned that both that cave and the Idol are cursed?" Max questions and Sam shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe… but hopefully he'll survive and not kill us if he finds out." Sam offers with Max nodding his own head in agreement with his twin brother…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Tak, Akore, and Ayame are currently sitting in the Servants Quarters. The Servants quarters are amazingly nice considering who they are for, and is comprised of two floors, the lower floor is a Common Room, and the upper floor is the sleeping quarters. The lower room is a large circular room with a fireplace and several couches and chairs strewn about, a window or two and arches along the roof like the ribs of a beast. The sleeping quarters are one long room with numerous beds at either side with dressers and chests to hold the belongings of each individual Servant; a staircase between them resides at the back of each room.

"So how long have you two been servants to this young "Overlord" of yours?" Tak asks while sitting in a chair, the three all being in the Common Room while the other Servants rest.

"I've been here several months, almost a Year if I'm not mistaken…" Ayame muses and Akore frowns while glaring towards the girl.

"I've been here a few months." Akore offers snidely towards the Goblin girl, whom frowns towards the Drow.

"Then what do either of you do around here?" Tak then questions while crossing her arms and Ayame rubs her arms.

"I'm… I'm just a cook…" She admits and Akore snickers, making Tak glare at her with a deeper frown.

"That's an important Job to have, Ayame. The Overlord does need to eat after all…" Tak offers and Ayame smiles weakly towards the green skinned creature.

"I personally train the Dark-Overseer in the Draa-Velve or "Twin Blade" Style of Swordsmanship." Akore boasts with a proud, really more like arrogant, smirk on her face and Tak sneers towards her.

"Really? And here I thought you were nothing but a damn annoying AND useless little Dark-Elf bitch." Tak offers, making Ayame cover her mouth with her hands at a snort as she tries holding back her laughter while Akore glowers towards the now smirking Goblin girl.

"Hold thy tongue you filthy little Goblin!" Akore says with a snarl and both girls glare at one another heatedly.

"Um, shouldn't we at least try and get along?" Ayame asks and gets a look from both Akore AND Tak in response as if asking her "What do you think". "Never mind…" Ayame then allows before blinking to herself. "What are YOU going to be doing for the Overlord the, Tak?" She asks the goblin girl, who blinks and Akore grins darkly.

"Yes you hideous little worm. What can you possibly hope to offer the mighty Dark-Overseer?" She questions snidely with a smug look and Tak sneers towards her once more, easily hating the arrogant little bitch.

"I'm going to do as I'm ordered as a Servant should. But if he ever requires it I can also be an expert tactician and strategist." Tak says flatly before crossing her legs and Akore snorts.

"What can an insignificant and weak willed wretch of a Goblin know about that sort of thing?" Akore questions and before Ayame can do anything the Goblin Girl has lunged at the Drow woman with a roar, both biting scratching and clawing at one another as Ayame starts to rub her temples.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be common place around here?" She wonders to herself before giving a sigh and watching the two continue to do eachother bodily harm…

--

(Back with Naruto…)

The young Overlord and his young ally slowly walk into a dark cave, both instantly noticing the thick fog floating just over the ground. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Naruto mutters lowly to himself while pulling his Dual-Sword from his back once more. At his side, Will pulls his cleaver free and Narrows his eyes as if he knows something. Walking further into the cave both Naruto and, Will soon walk into a large part of the cave, filled with fog while an eerie Idol rests on a pedestal at the other side of the room.

"Alright, why hasn't anything attacked us yet?" Naruto wonders to himself as he and, Will both cautiously walk into the fog filled room. As soon as they do however, the Idol on the pedestal starts to glow, before a howling nose flows out of it. "I just had to Jinx it!" Naruto grumbles to himself as the howling rises and numerous Hollow-men start to rise out of the ground, moaning and groaning as they do so. Growling angrily Naruto lunges at the first of the Zombie like freaks and slices its head from its shoulders, while nearby Will forms a Fireball in his hand before throwing that at another Hollow-man.

"Why are these things so weak?" Naruto wonders while dodging a sloppy lunge from one of the Hollow-men then tosses a Fireball of his own into it. Seeming to ignore him entirely, Will focuses his Magic and then slams it onto the ground, the force of the fire spell flowing from him and incinerating the Hollow-men. Cursing Naruto flips backwards out of the way of the flames before glaring at his sorcerer.

"WOULD YOU NOT NEARLY KILL ME NEXT TIME WILL!!" He shouts at the boy who blinks before tilting his head, making Naruto slap his face before muttering under his breath as he walks over to the Idol. However before he can touch it the idol lets another loud wail out and the ground shakes and a new Hollow-man rises, this one wearing thick armor with a pair of wickedly curved swords in his hands. Upon seeing the new Hollow-man Naruto's eyes flare and a chuckle escapes his lips, taking a stance he and Will prepare to charge.

"Finally, a real Challenge!" Naruto shouts as he lunges at the Hollow-man Lieutenant, only for it to block and then shove him back. The Lieutenant then starts to spark as it unleashes a quick lightning spell at them, Will quickly forming a shield to block the spell. "Alright maybe it wasn't a good idea to want a stronger Zombie…" Naruto mutters while an idea comes to him.

"Distract it while I use my fireball spell on him." Naruto orders and Will nods his head, lunging forward on all fours only to jump into a double kick to the Hollow-Man's chest. Chuckling to himself Naruto then forms a Fireball in his hand before throwing it at the Hollow-man's back. The armored Zombie merely lurches forward however, surprising Naruto until he then sees, Will throw another one at the creature, this time at it's chest. Like Naruto's own however this Hollow-man is unaffected as it then swings one of it's swords at Will.

The young Will-user barely rolling out of the way in time to avoid his head being cut off. Growling Naruto then lunges at the Hollow-man, jumping he swings his sword, the Hollow-man moves to block the attack however then shove Naruto away. Once again Will forms a Fireball, however, this time he runs forward before shoving the fireball into the Hollow-man's face, causing it to fly back into a wall where it turned to dust like the other many Hollow-men they had fought.

"Well. Can't say I'm impressed with those Zombie things…" Naruto muses as he then flips to his feet before twisting on his heel and throwing one of his Dual-Swords at the Idol. Cutting it in half. However at that moment he started hearing screams once more and held up his left hand, the yellow gem on his hand starts to glow as a blue beam of energy flies from the destroyed idol and into his hand.

"What the hell?" Naruto wonders before his left hand acts on it's own, snapping his fingers he sees several strange glowing spheres suddenly appear and his eyes widen.

"_Master! This is truly a momentous Occasion! You've captured a new Tower Spell!"_ Gnarl shouts out happily and Naruto blinks before looking at his left hand strangely for a few seconds.

'_And that would be exactly what Gnarl?'_ The young overlord questions and Gnarl sighs for a moment before answering.

"_You've captured a Tower-Spell by destroying that Idol, your Overlord-Charm sensed a Magical ability the Tower doesn't have and so it absorbed it for future Overlords, and yourself to use! You have gained the first of our "Mysticism" Spells. They will allow you to shape your Magic and use it in its purest form. The first seems to be a "Summoning" Spell. As you grow stronger I'm sure you'll be able to summon more than a few wisps to help you."_ Gnarl explains and Naruto looks at the "Wisps" that are currently floating around him, one even landing on his shoulder. Wisps are tiny blue balls of energy with tiny wings, somewhat resembling a Hummingbird.

'_Okay… what exactly ARE these wisp things then, Gnarl?'_ Naruto then question's of the aging Minion Master who yawns for a second before answering.

"_A Wisp is a Lost-Soul that has been unable to leave this world, Sire. They are tortured spirits unable and unwilling to leave this world behind."_ Gnarl explains gravely and Naruto frowns before waving a hand, all but one Wisp vanishing, the one wisp currently staying on his shoulder.

"Great, now we have a tag-a-long…" Naruto mutters as he turns to leave while, Will follows him out of the place, only to stop and grab the head of the Idol. Walking out of the cave and soon returning to Sam and Max, Will shows them the head of the idol and both men sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness, now mum won't kill us for causing trouble again." Sam says lowly with Max nodding his head in agreement.

"Ahem…" Naruto growls out while tapping his foot impatiently and the two blink before grinning nervously.

"Oh right, your reward. Here you are sir. The "Hunters Earring" it's supposed to translate all languages so you can understand them. But we've never actually gotten it to work." Max offers while handing an item to a now twitching violently Naruto. The Earring is simple, being a wolves fang hanging from a thin purple rope for wrapping it around the ear, a thinner piece reaching to a small stone with runes etched into it for placing inside of the ear in order to hear through it.

"Get out of my sights you morons…" Naruto growls out to Sam and Max and both men nod as they go running towards the town beyond the forest. Will however notices a woman with deep red hair, blind nearly white eyes, and tanned skin, in a red/white cloak with gold rings and bracelets walking out of the camp he'd tried to enter and quickly makes his way over to her. Seeing this, Naruto grumbles to himself before sending the Hunters Earring to Gnarl to study, and then walks over to catch up with, Will.

Said boy is standing in front of the now amused woman, moving his arms animatedly and trying to speak to her, she merely tilts her head to one side before kneeling down and patting the boy on the head. Stopping his actions at this, Will looks the woman in the eyes pleadingly and she seems to understand his plight immediately, a strange smile crossing her lips as she reaches a hand out to his shoulder.

"What do we have here? A lost boy in search of someone?" The woman questions with a strange smile on her lips and, Will nod's his head to her quickly. Smiling slightly more widely at this, the woman lifts a hand to her brow and closes her eyes before opening them and turning them back to the young boy. "Both of your Sisters are in Bowerstone my little lad, you can follow me there if you like…" She whispers to Will and he nods his head rapidly to the woman.

"Then let us go there quickly. This story is only just beginning for you, young Hero…" The woman whispers to Will before standing up and walking off towards a nearby city, walking right passed Naruto without even stopping.

"Hey! Who are you lady, and where the hell do you think your taking Will!?" Naruto asks rudely while stomping over to the woman with his arms crossed and an annoyed frown on his face. Turning her head to face him, the woman gives another eerie smile, this time to the young Overlord, before finally answering.

"Just a simple Gypsy taking a boy to see his family in Bowerstone Old-Town… young Overlord." The woman offers simply before saying with a smirk, Naruto's eyes bolting wide open in surprise. "Do not be so surprised that I know what you are. I even know what you seek… or rather I should say, WHO you seek…" The woman then says with her fingers laced together, palms up at her waist.

"Who the hell are you old woman?" Naruto demands with a frown and the woman merely smiles in response.

"Over history I have had many titles young one. The Blind Seeress, The Queen of Thieves, The Mistress of the Dark Tower, and The Left Hand of the Overlord… But my name my young descendant is and always has been one thing…" She says simply with a smirk forming on her lips as Naruto's eyes widen once more… "Theresa." Theresa then says while walking passed a confused yet intrigued Naruto. "Now come. You still have much to learn Naruto, and I have much to teach you." Theresa then says as she makes her way down a long stretch of road, Naruto absently following after her with Will at his side…

--

TBC…

--


	27. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Zim: WHA HA HA HA HA HA! We have returned yet again!

Gnarl: Argh! I thought we threw you to the damn wolves last week for jumping into the intro!

Lord Pain: No. We threw the Jester to the Lions for inviting him.

Doc: I am REALLY glad that's not me anymore…

Shin: Uh sir, the Jester has been mangled.

Lord Pain: So?

Shin: So now he's cashing in on his vacation time.

Lord Pain: Since when do Minions get Vacation Time?!

Gnarl: Well you see sire, some of the Browns and Greens got together and…

Lord Pain: SHUT UP! No vacation for the damn Jester! And start the damn fic before I REALLY start to loose my temper!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 26: Family Reunion**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Albion…)

Naruto and Will walked behind Theresa, the old woman leading them through a forest and towards a place called Bowerstone. _'Gnarl. Is this woman REALLY related to me?'_ Naruto asks while following the woman however instead of Gnarl's voice, Shin answers him.

"_I'm sorry, sire. But Gnarl is a bit busy with something at the moment. If you need anything just ask me."_ Shin offers and Naruto sighs while re-asking his question, Shin humming for a moment on the other end. _"Well… yes… there was a Mistress named Theresa, and this woman does have a bit of the magic of the Tower floating through her, Sire. So I'd say listen and learn. If she is Theresa she has centuries worth of experience to teach you."_ Shin explains and Naruto minutely nods as they come upon a town, large like Konoha only with a vastly different architecture.

"Welcome to Bowerstone, young Overlord and of course young Will. Here you both shall find answers and a new ally." Theresa says as they walk passed a large gate, then soon crossing a bridge, Naruto raising a brow while Will remains ever silent. "However, I sense that we are a bit early to find your ally just now… feel free to go shopping for a time, I shall contact you when it is time." Theresa then says before walking off, leaving Naruto to look around then over to Will before sighing.

'_Shin, how do I get gold from the tower?'_ Naruto questions and Shin is silent for a few short moments.

"_It would seem, Sire. That we can send you the funds at any time that you wish. It should appear in your hand if we use the Tower Gate to send it to your Overlord Gem."_ Shin offers in explanation and Naruto slowly nods his head before walking over to a blacksmith with Will at his side. Looking around, Naruto stopped upon seeing several strange weapons, most of which had a metal body with a trigger on the under side, a hammer at the back, and some having a turning middle section.

"What the hell…" Naruto wonders while picking one up and the Blacksmith at the side narrows his eyes.

"Oi! Lad!" He calls out and Naruto blinks before looking over to him. "Don't ye be thinking you can just come pick up me wares if ye like." The large burly man says while making his way over to the blond haired overlord. "Unless you have money ta pay for dat, then ye can't be touchin it!" The man states while poking a finger into Naruto's chest, the young Overlord holding his left hand behind his back discreetly and calling the Tower for some gold that appears in his hand only moments afterwards.

"Would this be enough for you?" Naruto questions with an annoyed frown on his face while also presenting a bag of gold to the burly blacksmith. In response to his query, the man's jaw nearly drops off at the sight of the bag of gold before slowly nodding his head to the young Overlord. "Good. Then tell me what this thing is." Naruto orders while motioning his head to the weapon, the Blacksmith blinking.

"Are ye Daft, lad?" The man asks and Naruto growls towards him angrily, easily able to tell that the word was supposed to be an Insult similar to Dobe. "It be a Clockwork Pistol, Lad. One a da new brand of Gun fer use by adventurers. It's a long range one handed weapon more powerful than any Crossbow." The man offers in reply and Naruto looks at the weapon before rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression.

'_Shin… what do you think the Goblins will work out with this?'_ Naruto questions and Shin starts to laugh to himself evily.

"_A lot of things, Sire. I think those would make excellent weapons for our empire, no one in the Shinobi Nations currently has anything like that. With those weapons conquering these lands will be much more simple!"_ Shin explains and Naruto starts to chuckle to himself before looking up to the black smith.

"How many versions of "Pistols" do you have?" Naruto asks and the large man reaches to his side and places two different versions down.

"I have Clockwork, Flintlock, and Turret Pistols, however, I only have an Iron Class Version of each. If you want more powerful Pistols I'd look for a Master Class. However I DO have some Steel Riffles if you'd prefer." The man says then offers while motioning to a similar weapon behind him, only they were longer than the Pistols.

"No. I want BOTH. One of every version of Pistol and Riffle." Naruto states with a wide grin on his face and Shin nearly sounding like Gnarl with the ideas suddenly popping into his head for the guns.

"Oi! What are ye, lad? How can ye have so much gold?" The blacksmith asks even as he starts to place a Flintlock, Turret, and Clockwork Riffle down, then a Steel Blunderbuss as well.

"Technically. I'm a lord." Naruto says with a grin and sees the man's eyes widen before chuckling nervously.

"Eh, right… sorry about calling ye daft then, Sire. How about a Discount for insulting ye, just to show I didn't mean nothing by it." The blacksmith offers and Naruto nods his head, still smirking to himself as the man clears his throat and calculates the price of the weapons. "That'll be 11,800 gold pieces, sire." The man then says and Naruto nearly falls over before sending a message to Shin who shivers.

"_If that's with a Discount, I'd hate to see full price…"_ Shin notes and Naruto instantly agrees with his Librarian even as he hands several bags over to him.

"There. That enough for you?" Naruto asks and the man nods his head with a very wide grin on his face.

"That it does, sire! Feel free to bring ye business back here anytime." The man says then offers while storing the guns into a large duffle bag. Handing that over to Naruto the boy grunts before making his way from the man, sending the Duffle bag back to the Dark Tower even as he does so.

"Now what do we do…" Naruto wonders while looking around the city, only to nearly jump out of his skin when a hand is placed onto his shoulder. Quickly turning, Naruto is annoyed to see Theresa, that same melancholy smile gracing her lips before she slowly shakes her head.

"If you wish to be a True Overlord my descendant. You must not allow people to surprise you so easily." Theresa offers before she leads the white haired boy away from the clock tower in the center of Bowerstone, Naruto scowling as he follows after her, Will pleasantly amused with the situation.

"Theresa. If you're really my ancestor, where have you been and why haven't you shown yourself to me before now?" Naruto suddenly questions of the woman who merely smiles strangely while continuing to walk into Bowerstone, heading passed a clothing store down a long dark alley.

"My life as Mistress of the Tower ended many centuries ago, Naruto. The Overlord of that time found me after my Brother made the choice to rid the world of the Sword of Aeons and spare my life. The Overlord of that time was more interested in my power than in me as a person. He even took me as his Mistress for the sake of passing on my gifts down the line of his children." Theresa explains with a strange tilt to her tone and Naruto winces.

"Oh… sorry." He offers and Theresa smiles strangely once more.

"No need. I have seen what could have happened instead, and I cannot say being taken only for my powers is the worst fate I could have suffered." She says and Naruto doesn't even WANT to know what she's seen could have happened to her. "However, though he did not know this, our bloodlines were very similar. Because in fact, we were both descended from the same warrior." Theresa then explained with a single digit raised up and a strange look on her face.

"Wait. Wouldn't that be inbreeding then?" Naruto questions and Theresa shakes her head from side to side as they pass over the bridge.

"A thousand Generations had passed between our two families. Our blood was thinned so much that our Bloodlines were nearly opposite." She offers as they continue to make their way passed a clock tower and turn into an alley while Naruto makes an Oh with his mouth. "But that does not mean it didn't intrigue me. Our common ancestor just happened to be the Father of his Ancestor, the First Overlord, and my own Ancestor, Sir-William Black." Theresa explains and Naruto blinks before rubbing his chin.

"So. You two were descended from brothers?" He asks and Theresa nods her head to him once more with a strange half smile on her lips.

"The First Overlord spared the life of his younger brother, William when they were but children. He couldn't bring himself to harm his brother, and instead sent him away, to here, Albion." Theresa explains and Naruto nods his head slowly while getting one reason for the Transport Room. It was to get rid of any unwanted people without actually killing them.

"So you don't hate the Overlord who took you as his Mistress?" Naruto questions and in response, Theresa gives a slight chuckle.

"No. He became quite fond of me afterwards as I helped fight with him, becoming both his Left hand, and his Sword." Theresa explains as they pass a clothing store down the alley and Naruto's eyes widen.

"So you were the first Left Hand and Sword of the Overlord?" He asks with obvious surprise and Theresa nods her head with a strange expression. "Un-Holy Shit…" He mutters and Theresa smirks as they walk towards an older section of Bowerstone.

"My time with the Overlord is ironically the time and the memories that I cherish most, seconded only by my time with my family. He became the ruler of the lands his family had inherited, conquering all the races that apposed him. I bore him only a single heir, he was an ambitious young man who murdered his father in the end." Theresa explains before looking up as they pass a gate heading towards Bowerstone Old Town.

"That my young friend was three hundred years ago, two hundred years after I joined that Overlord." Theresa explains and Naruto blinks in surprise once more, wondering how she can age so gracefully. "The powers of the Hero Bloodline and that of the Overlord are one and the same. It allows slowed aging once a person is strong enough." She offers and Naruto looks at her with wide eyes.

"Can… can you read my mind?" He wonders and Theresa merely smiles as they reach Bowerstone Old Town.

"That doesn't matter my young descendant, what does is those two girls over there…" She says while motioning to a pair of girls in the distance, Will's eyes widening as he tries to run to them only for Theresa to stop him. "It's not yet time for you to reveal yourself." She says strangely and Will chooses to look towards the two longingly instead of attacking her. Rolling his eyes, Naruto takes a look at the girls as well, though isn't too impressed with what he sees.

The first is a girl who looks about his height and age, her hair is a dark brown color and tied into twin messy pigtails with a pink headband around her forehead, with a pair of bright blue eyes that have a slight glow and pale skin, she wears a patched up white midriff bearing shirt with a longer left sleeve than right sleeve, a red patched up vest over that and red fingerless patchwork gloves over her hands, a long patched up red skirt with a tan belt hanging loosely around her waist with numerous gold loops pierced into it, and old stitched up shoes.

The Second girl is around Will's age, with her lighter brown hair tilting down over her left crystal blue eye and pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head, with a pink band around her own hair like her sister, her own skin just as pale as the other girl. She wears a white/pink high collared midriff-bearing shirt with patchwork done to it and a wooden sword on her back with a rope looped over her upper torso to hold it on, white wraps over her hands leaving her fingers bare, a pair of red patchwork pants with a rope for a belt, wrappings over her shins down into a pair of very old looking boots, a toy of some sort stowed on her left hip.

"They don't look like much." Naruto muses while Will glares at him, the two are standing in front of a fire, both desperately trying to get warm and a slight flinch crosses over Naruto's features as he remembers a similar scene that had him standing in front of the fire in Konoha…

"No they don't. But those two, like yourself and I, are of the Hero Bloodline." Theresa offers and Naruto raises a brow to his ancestor. "Go and follow them, but don't let your presence be known until you are needed…" Theresa then states and turns to walk towards a strange man selling junk.

"When is that going to be then?" Naruto questions of the woman and she turns her head to him with a strange smile on her lips.

"You'll know when the time is right." She offers and then continues on her way, Naruto and Will looking to one another before slowly making their way to hide behind a tree and watch the girls, only for Naruto to laugh when he sees a Sparrow shit on the younger girls head.

"Oh, what was that? Ugh, Yuck." The auburn haired girl questions then utters disgustedly while looking to the younger girl as she grimaces and furiously tries to brush the bird shit out of her hair. "Well, I hear that's lucky. Like finding a four leaf clover." The older girl offers and gets a look from her sister who smiles and giggles slightly. "But I think I'd prefer the clover." She offers and the little girl pouts while huddling in on herself and desperately trying to keep herself warm while the older girl turns to look at a massive castle in the distance.

"Aw, look little Sparrow." She offers while Naruto figures the younger girl's name is Sparrow. "Castle Fairfax looks so beautiful in the snow." The older girl muses and Sparrow merely rubs her hands together and rolls her eyes. _'Either she's mute, or like Will doesn't know how to talk. Given the fact she's made not even the slightest sound I'm going with being a Mute.'_ Naruto muses to himself silently while watching the two girls as Theresa suggested.

"Imagine the grand Dining Hall… bet Lord Lucian's having roast duck this time of year…" The older girl offers then muses while cupping her chin and Naruto raises a brow. _'That's not a good thing to do. Imagining what other's are eating will only make them even more hungry than they were before…'_ The young Overlord thinks to himself, knowing this as it had happened to him on more than one occasion in his youth.

"But he must be really lonely since his wife and his little girl died. In that big castle, all by himself… if only we could leave there." The older girl then muses with a sigh and Naruto wonders why she's so fixated on the castle, he technically lives in one and doesn't see the big deal. It's big, has dozens of rooms to get lost in, it's a fucking chore to keep maintained… need he go on? However a commotion from the direction Theresa went breaks Naruto, and the girl from their musings as she turns towards it.

"What is going on over there?" She wonders before turning to Sparrow. "C'mon Sis, lets go check it out." She says before rushing off, Sparrow having to run in order to catch up, Naruto and Will following after Sparrow passes them when Naruto notices a grubby looking man walk out from an alley and stop the older girl.

"Hello there young Rose." He offers and Naruto instantly dislikes the guy from the sound of his voice, he's heard enough riffraff to know who's who among them. And this guy was obvious one of the worse kinds he could know… "You look hungry. Have you reconsidered my offer?" The man said then questioned and Naruto could quite literally feel the anger pouring off of Will as his Will-Lines started to burn bright red.

"We'll never be that hungry. The answer is, "No." Rose says angrily towards the man before turning and hurrying towards a crowd, the man looking at her retreating figure with his teeth gritted.

"You'll be back! And I'll be waiting for ya!" He calls out before turning and stomping off, Naruto's growling low in his throat with Will glaring, his Will-Lines still blood red.

"That filthy creep…" Rose mutters to herself as she slides to a stop near her sister and Naruto looks over to Will.

"Let's skin that guy alive later…" Naruto whispers to Will who nods his head from beside the Overlord as they both then sneak towards where Rose and Sparrow are looking at a man selling, as Naruto thought, useless junk.

"Oh it's just a trader." Rose muses aloud as she and Sparrow stand in the back of the crowd, Rose standing on tiptoes trying to see. "I can't see anything through this lot." She mumbles with an annoyed tone while Sparrow tries, and fails to squeeze through some of the people in the crowd.

"Come one come all! Step right up and be amazed!" The man exclaimed while looking out over the crowd, Rose and Sparrow in the back near Theresa. "L-Ladies and G-Gentleman! I have traveled all over Albion, accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects, which I now offer to you for the modest price of Five Gold." The man offers, and Naruto and Will can easily tell that the man is nothing but a shyster.

"Great… I can't see anything…" Rose grumbles while trying to jump up, barely seeing as the Shyster motions to a large Mirror.

"Consider this. This is truly a magical mirror. For as long as you look into it, it will make you beautiful." The man offers with a crooked grin and Naruto slaps his face. _'No one is dumb enough to buy THAT!'_ He thinks to himself only to see someone raise his hand from the crowd.

"I'll take it!" The man offers and Naruto slaps his face as the Shyster rubs his hands together with a greedy grin. _'Moron…'_ Naruto thinks towards the man as the Shyster takes five gold pieces from him then hands him the Mirror.

"Very wise. Now just remember that the magic only works if you look at it in complete Darkness." The Shyster offers as the man holds the Mirror under his arm and Naruto wonders if stupidity is a good enough reason to murder that man… "Ah, now THIS is truly a Marvel…" The Shyster then says while motioning to an old Music Box, Naruto's eyes narrowing when he notices several markings on it from the Dark Tower.

'_A tower object? Never seen one so small before but if it works…'_ Naruto started to think until noticing the Shyster speak once more. "This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the old kingdom rulers, themselves." The man offers while waving towards it dramatically and Naruto frowns slightly towards him. "Merely turn the handle three times, and you shall be granted a Single Wish." The man then says while Naruto wonders if that's the box's actual function, or if the man is just lying through his teeth again…

"There's no such thing as Magic." Rose comments with a frown and Naruto smirks to himself as he and, Will continue to hide.

"We live in grim times indeed, if even the young are too world-weary to believe in magic. Most children your age would believe eagerly…" Theresa muses with a shake of her head, slowly turning to face Rose who scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Look, I can see your eyes about, but I'm telling you, that music box is nothing but utter Rubbish." Rose offers with a wave and a roll of her eyes, Theresa looking at her strangely, with that same eerie smile on her lips.

"That's what the seller thinks, he has no idea what he's stumbled upon, but you have an inkling, don't you. Some part of you wants to believe that it's really magic…" Theresa muses to herself once more before turning on her heel and starting to walk off.

"Y-you really think it could be?" Rose asks quietly and Theresa stops, turning her head only slightly towards them both.

"For five gold coins you could have your answer." She offers in retort and Rose gives her a flat look, arms crossed once more.

"For five gold coins we could eat for a week." She offers in retort and Theresa nods her head only once before turning around.

"Listen to me Rose. At the end of that week you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream, no closer to that beautiful castle." Theresa then offers as she makes her way down the street, Rose frowning before looking to Sparrow.

"Maybe it is real. I bet we could get five gold pieces, and this could finally be a way out of here after all. Lets give it a try at the least little Sparrow." Rose offers then looks around with a sigh. "C'mon, there's gotta be someone around here who'll pay us to do something." Rose then says before turning to walk off, Sparrow following her while Naruto and, Will both slink out of the shadows.

"Well that was a waste of my time…" Naruto grumbles while crossing his arms, getting a glare from Will in response. "Fine. I'll follow them some more, but I better be getting something out of this other than following those two around… though Rose is kind of Cute…" Naruto grumbles before musing to himself as he walks off, Will looking at him strangely even while following behind him…

--

(Dark Tower…)

"Shin!" Gnarl shouts as he walks from the Library upstairs and down the stairs into the Throne Room, the young Minion looking to him from his place before the Tower Gate. "Have you found anything useful for the master to use in those old scrolls from the Lost Sector yet?" Gnarl questions and Shin grins widely while nodding his head to the aging Minion Master.

"I found a few Jutsu actually. One of them is called "Kage-Bunshin" or Shadow Clones if you will. With it the master would be able to form Solid Clones of himself to take into Battle. They also transfer gained knowledge from between them, thus making training the Master in Tai and Kenjutsu much easier. I've also found a variation of the "Henge" called Kage-Henge which literally allows the master to shape shift into other forms." Shin explains quickly and Gnarl nods his head slowly while stroking his goatee.

"Good Shin… as soon as the Master returns you should show him those skills. Also, I want you to make sure that he is able to face any of the fools we shall be fighting against in the future." Gnarl orders and Shin blinks a few times.

"What's the hurry Gnarl?" He questions and Gnarl rubs his Goatee once more with a frown on his face.'

"I've located the Red and Blue Minion Hives…" He offers simply and Shin blinks several times in confusion.

"But Gnarl, that's a good thing." Shin offers and Gnarl frowns.

"Each one is near one of the heroes who killed the masters Mother. Gato the Halfling and Ryuu the Monk." Gnarl offers with a deep frown once more and Shin grimaces to himself visibly.

"The Master will go barreling in headfirst if we tell him…" Shin realizes and Gnarl nods his head.

"Teach him whatever useful Jutsu that have no magical equivalent that you can Shin. I have… pressing matters to attend too…" Gnarl orders then says as he shuffles down into the Spawning Pit, sighing the elderly old Minion Master makes his way past the Tower Heart and to an old wall. Looking around he watches as a couple Minions make their way up stairs and grins. Pressing in on a brick the wall raises up to reveal a strange place. Walking inside Gnarl looks all around the room, where arches mark the paths he can walk down.

"Our master is truly growing powerful. And with Shin's help he shall grow even stronger still… but he will need more if he wants to face the Betrayer who murdered our true master all those centuries ago…" Gnarl whispers with a snarl on his face as he looks all around for a few moments. "The Minion Graveyard. Never thought that I'd have a reason to come here…" Gnarl says to himself with a strange expression before walking passed a molten river, down and old path to a turnstile. "This place, I remember it quite well… I never thought that man would be able to stop you Master, I believed he would die…" Gnarl muses to himself before looking around once more and snaps his fingers.

At that moment, the turnstile is covered by a strange blue mist before moving around, turning the turnstile around to form a rock bridge to the next area. Hobbling across the bridge Gnarl then turns making his way passed a solid stone area with numerous poison plants. "I can sense it my Overlord, I sense something coming for your descendant… for my new Master…" Frowning with his musings Gnarl snaps his fingers once more, the plants all-catching aflame as he does so.

"Centuries I've lived, serving Evil, serving my Overlord and his family loyally…" Gnarl muses to himself as he then hobbles up a steep hill to a large stone doorway of some kind. "Yet I was powerless to help you or to stop him, twice even and then many more times over the years. I will NOT allow myself to fail another Overlord as I did you, Sire." Gnarl muses as he snaps his fingers once more, the large doorway shifting upwards into the doorway itself, showing a new area. Walking inside of the area he looked around, the old Circular area had several large curved spikes pointing upwards with a lower circular field in the center.

However resting in the center of the area is a skeleton, it's mouth open, old tattered robes barely clinging to the body, obvious holes from stabs visible in them, laying before him however is an old blue staff with gold forged into it with a sphere placed onto the top. "My Overlord." Gnarl whispers while looking at the old skeleton and hobbles closer to it. "The Betrayer, he defeated you utterly, Sire. But he has yet to break your will or your spirit." Gnarl muses as he looks at the ancient rotting bones and then chuckles to himself lightly.

"_**Gnarl…"**_ A voice whispers into Gnarls mind as he looks at the fallen form of the Old Overlord.

"Master. I have helped your true Heir grow strong. However I feel a great threat to his survival is coming ever closer…" Gnarl whispers as the form of a hulking armored figure appears as a shadow standing over the decaying corpse. "Evil must not be destroyed again, Sire. Your heir is not strong enough to place himself into the body of another to become a Lich." Gnarl then says to the shadow, it's burning amber eyes looking down at the Minion with a strange dark glow.

"_**What is it you need then Gnarl?"**_ He questions of the aging Minion Master and Gnarl grins towards the shadow.

"I need your help to ensure his protection, Sire." He says simply and the Old Overlord looks down at Gnarl strangely before holding a hand out.

"_**Take my hand Gnarl. If you wish to truly destroy that Hero, you will need my aide. I will give you the strength… but then we shall both be destroyed in order to protect this new Overlord."**_ The Old Overlord states simply and Gnarl grimaces visibly.

"I still serve Evil loyally, Lord. I don't ask questions, Evil does, as it wants after all. And Evil will always find a way…" Gnarl offers in response and the Old Overlord nods his head as the aging Minion Master takes his hand. A blinding light then envelopes the area as Gnarl glows as a familiar black/red haze forms over his being for a second in the shape of a spiky Overlord before vanishing as Gnarl pants slowly.

"To kill that foolish fallen Hero. I will sacrifice everything. Even the life of my old Minion-Master… my only real friend." The voice of the Old Overlord growls out before Gnarl shakes his head and makes his way back to the Dark Tower. The Overlord now within him waiting to make his own move against the Betrayer…

--

(Albion…)

Naruto and Will had followed Rose and Sparrow around Bowerstone Old-town for hours on end now. The young Overlord had watched them closely as he started to see that the one named Sparrow was skilled with a blade and the odd popgun she carried with her all the time. Besides that, oddly enough, Rose seemed to have no skill as apposed to her little sister in battle. They also found a pet as they did odd jobs, an old stray dog that seemed to really like them. However, at the moment Naruto was watching the two walk away from the place they had attempted to use the Music Box at to no avail.

'_Honestly I wonder what the thing is… it seemed like a Tower Object at first, but that power it used was too… pure.'_ Naruto muses to himself silently as the two girls wander off to a crudely built shelter, both he and Will staying on the rooftops to follow them leaning down to keep hidden. With the girls the dog is now laying on the shelter, Rose grudgingly allowing it to stay with them. Watching them for a moment to make sure both are asleep, Naruto and Will then make their way down and land with a soft plop in front of the girls little home.

Casting a Slow Spell on both the girls and their new pet Naruto and, Will walk into the small area. The young Overlord heads over to Rose and reaching over her to take her Diary for a moment. _'Let's see what little missy is writing about…'_ He thinks to himself, hoping to find some kind of idea as to why Theresa left him and Will to follow these two girls all day…

--

_I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. Sparrow always likes listening to that one - sends him right to sleep! It's not so easy for me._

_Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travelers who let us stay in their caravan last winter hasn't come back this year. It was nice having someone to look after us for a change. If only we could find some secret passage into the castle..._

_We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tiptoe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice. Bah, daydreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember?_

--

'_Alright, besides being a pair of street orphans, I still don't see what's so special about these two.'_ Naruto thinks to himself, figuring that even with the supposed "Hero" bloodline these girls weren't all that special. Closing the book and putting it back where he found it the boy then looked over to Will and saw he was crouched down and looking Sparrow in the face for some reason.

Rolling his eyes Naruto starts to say something when his Slow Spell wears off, a noise behind him making him inwardly curse. Quickly grabbing Will by his cloak the Young Overlord jumps back up to the roof and slaps a hand over Will's mouth. As soon as he has they both hear as the dog starts to bark at something below them.

"Whoa there! That's a nice… angry… stray dog." Someone says placating towards the dog and both Will and Naruto look down to see a guard in front of Rose and Sparrow's little shelter. Hearing the ruckus awakes both Rose and Sparrow, the older girl rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glaring at the dog.

"Quiet down boy!" She says to the animal with an obvious annoyance to her tone. "Sorry, he won't bite you." Rose offers to the guard who rubs the back of his neck for a moment before she then turns her head to see a VERY groggy looking Sparrow still half asleep. "What do you want anyways?" Rose then asks while giving the man a strange look and he stands at attention before clearing his throat.

"Quite Alright. I work for Lord Lucien, miss, and he would very much like to see you in his castle! I've been sent to collect you!" The man explains and Rose gasps while Sparrows eyes shoot wide open and she immediately sits up while looking at the man with shock on her face, mirrored by Rose. Seconds later the man walked away, Rose seeming in a daze quickly turned around to face Sparrow.

"It did work! Our wish came true! Come on little Sparrow, get up and let's go!" Rose says quickly and Sparrow tiredly gets up to her feet, wondering why she still seems so tired. As Rose then started to walk off after the guard, the dog whimpered and she looked at him with a smile before patting him on the head. "It's alright, boy, we're going to Lord Lucien's Castle!" She says excitedly, sounding a lot like the fangirls in Konoha as far as Naruto's concerned.

With that the two ran off towards the guards, Naruto looking to Will saw a frown on the other boys face. "You think it's odd this Lucien Guy wanted them at his Castle or is it just me?" Naruto questioned and his answer was Will jumping off the roof to land next to the dog, which sniffed him and then licked his hand. "Do all types of Dog's like you or something?" Naruto wondered of the younger boy and he just shrugged his shoulders in response to the question.

"C'mon, we've got to follow two girls who are probably getting in WAY over their heads." Naruto muttered before crouching and rushing off, Will and the dog both hot on his heels as they ran towards the distant Castle. Staying far enough away from the group so they wouldn't notice them, Naruto and Will continued to sneak towards the Castle. Slowing down once they reached "Fairfax Gardens" Naruto had to whistle upon actually seeing the massive castle.

'_Not bad as far as castles go. Personally I still prefer my tower to this place.'_ Naruto thinks to himself before he and, Will sneak towards the side of the castle, as Rose and Sparrow are lead inside by the guards. Frowning to himself as they reach the side of the castle Naruto looks up then at his clawed gauntlets and smirks. _'I guess these things really will come in handy…'_ He thinks as he then slams his claws into the side of the castle wall, the Duriam easily digging into it as he then starts to climb up the wall, Will hopping onto his back making him grunt.

'_Think of it as training, with Will on my back it'll be that much more effective…'_ Naruto tells himself as he then starts to pull himself up the side of the castle with the young Will-User holding onto him while riding on his back. Eventually reaching a balcony of the Castle, Naruto feels, Will climb off his back and sighs in relief. Looking around, both boys hide behind a curtain as they see the two girls, and a butler, pass them and walk down to a room.

Growling as the girls enter the room at the end of the hall he and Will both walk back onto the balcony and look towards the end of the castle. "Let's hurry up." Naruto says while jumping up, grabbing the side of the roof and pulling himself up before lowering a hand for Will to grab onto. Pulling the boy up the two then ran across the roof before sliding to a halt on top of the area where Rose and Sparrow were located. Naruto slowly crouches down at this and moves himself over to the side of the area to look inside of a large stained glass Window, Will at his side.

"Would you kindly stand in the circle?" A man in the room questioned, only it's hard for the boys to see him through the stained glass. A nervous sound came from someone else in the room, judging by the pitch Naruto guessed it was Rose. "I promise it won't hurt you." The man offers and a second later a series of footsteps Naruto and Will can just make out Rose walking onto a stone circle with the Hero's guild seal etched into it from their vantage point.

"Don't worry, little Sparrow, there's no need to be afraid." Rose offers her sister and both Naruto and, Will feel something bad is about to happen.

"Get ready to bust in at the first signs of Trouble." Naruto says to Will who nods his head immediately. Looking back inside through the window, Naruto and Will both watch as now Sparrow steps onto the seal. As soon as she does however, the seal begins to glow with a bright light.

"What's that?" Rose asked while sounding uneasy and Naruto reached back, pulling his Dual-Sword free.

"Nothing to worry about." Lucien offers as he walks towards the girls and then looks all around the circle, examining it for some reason. "It's true, your blood... you AREheroes!" Lucien says with awe in his voice, Rose scrunching her nose up.

"Heroes? You mean like from the old stories?" She questions and Lucien chuckles lightly in his throat while reaching his hand forward. However as he does he grimaces in pain as lightning shocks him from the glowing circle around the two girls. Bringing his hand back to cradle it quickly the man looks at them with fear in his eyes.

"What ARE you?" He wonders to himself while making his way to the side where Will and Naruto can't see him.

"My Lord, what happened? What's that light?" Rose questions and Naruto looks to Will, the other boy nodding his head as they both drop down to stand on a slim ledge in front of the stained glass window.

"Quiet! You're heroes but your not any of the three… one of you is the forth, but the other…" The man shouts out at Rose at first before muttering lowly while Rose recoils back from the shouting. However a mere second later, Naruto sees Lucien turn around with a Master Clockwork Pistol in his hand and narrows his eyes.

"That's good enough for me! C'mon Will, NOW!" Naruto shouts as Will forms a Force-Push spell shattering the window as they both lunge into the room, both landing in front of the girls as Lucien recoils slightly.

"What is this? Who are they?" He wonders only to duck as Naruto swings his Dual-Sword at his head.

"Don't know who you are pal, and I really don't give a fuck. You're attacking and trying to kill two homeless kids…" Naruto growls out, his eyes turning blood red as he suddenly starts to glow with an eerie red/black haze over his body. **"So as far as I'm concerned, you can go rot in hell!"** Naruto roars out while lunging at Lucien once more, the man quickly using his Pistol to block the sword and gritting his teeth as he attempts to hold back the young Overlord's strength.

At that moment however Will jumped over Naruto a Fireball in his hand as Naruto rolled out of the way, Lucien however had his left arm burned by the attack and screamed in pain. Gritting his teeth and rolling into a kneeling position as Naruto and Will both stand up he narrows his eyes. "Two MORE Heroes…" He mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait, Heroes? Their Heroes?" Rose questions and Will nods his head, only for Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"**Hero? I hate that word… Heroes killed my mother and ruined my life. Heroes have destroyed my family generation after generation… Heroes are my enemies…"** Naruto growls out while stalking towards Lucien and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back into a bookcase. **"I am no Hero… I am, The Overlord!"** Naruto says darkly and Lucien aims his strange weapon at the boy, making him chuckle. **"Go ahead, that strange thing won't hurt me."** Naruto boasts while preparing a Shield spell to block whatever the thing is supposed to do.

"I wasn't going to hurt you…" Lucien says with a grimace before moving his hand quickly and firing the weapon, the bullet flying passed Naruto and slamming into Rose. Turning his head quickly to see Will running over to the girls, he growls when he sees Will thrown back by the field around them and lays on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Glaring angrily at Lucien before slowly stomping over to him, the man smirking even as Naruto picks him up. "If you waist the time to kill me you'll never be able to save her…" He says quickly and Naruto narrows his eyes on the man.

"When I activated that seal, it used those girls own Will to activate… it won't turn off without the proper method or the death of both girls." Lucien explains quickly and Naruto looks at Rose then at the man, his eyes turning a burning red even as he drops the man. "Those papers over on that desk has the information you want, but I'd hurry if you want to save her life." Lucien says quickly and Naruto grits his teeth while wishing Will was awake to get the papers so they could save her and kill this guy. Quickly turning over to the desk however he starts looking around the papers when he hears a click and turns to the man to see Lucien is standing up and aiming his pistol once more.

"I can't let anything stop me…" He mumbles as he fires the weapon at Sparrow before quickly rushing out of the room as Naruto can only watch as the younger girl his thrown threw the window behind her from the force of the shot. Quickly running over to the window Naruto watches with a grimace as Sparrow hits several roofs on her way down to the ground below. _**'No one could survive that…'**_ Naruto thinks only to see Theresa walking towards Sparrow, his eyes widening in shock as words come into his mind unbidden.

"_**Do not worry, death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow."**_ Theresa's wizened voice echoes as she kneels down to pick up Sparrow before looking up at Naruto with that same strange smile on her lips. _**"Go now. I have what I will need for the future… but take good care of Rose, Young Overlord."**_ Her voice tells him as she and the dog both wander off with Sparrow and Naruto narrows his eyes. _'Never trust family… right Baa-chan…'_ He then thinks to himself as he walks over to Will and drags him over to Rose. Leaning down to the girl he's happy to hear a faint heartbeat and places a hand onto her own and Will's backs.

"I hope Doc's been practicing his medicinal skills… we're really going to need them tonight…" Naruto muses to himself as he then concentrates, the yellow gem on his left gauntlet glowing brightly as he and his two passengers and then taken in a swirl of sparks to the Dark-Tower, an odd thought coming to Naruto as he does… _'Looks like you get your wish, Rose… you get to live in a castle of sorts… oh rather, my Dark-Tower.'_

--

TBC…

--

AN: The Overlord that Theresa mentions being her son and TOO ambitious was the same "Old Overlord" that is killed in the Overlord game. That Same Overlord is also the same one who has seemingly possessed Gnarl's body. Also Will and Sparrow are Twins, Rose is their older sister, incase no one could tell that much, obviously the three were separated when they were younger and this will be explained possibly next Chapter.


	28. The Nightmare Begins!

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: The Invasion begins at long last!

Shin: World Conquest is near!

Giblet: What Master and Shin so happy bout?

Doc: This Chapter belongs to Zim, so I think they've gone temporarily insane.

Giblet: Oh… AHHH ZIM HAS HIS OWN CHAPTER!!!

ZIM: SILENCE! The Mighty Zim must have utter silence so he can tell his tale!

Espeo: Master! For the love of evil, do NOT let this happen!!

ZIM: I SAID SILENCE YOU FOOL! OBEY ZIM! Now Zim shall bring forth his true power! He will show you what he did to the pathetic Pig Smelly Humans of this doomed Village. MU WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Shin: Master… what horror have we unleashed?

Lord Pain: I don't know…]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 27: The Nightmare Begins!!!**_

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Upon arriving at his Tower, Naruto was surprised to find several Browns walking around, trying desperately to hold back laughter and failing as snickers escaped them. Shaking that from his mind Naruto called for Shin and Doc, both Grays hurrying over to the young Overlord. "Doc. I want you and any healers from the Dunmer in the Lost Sector heal these two immediately." Naruto orders and Doc nods his head quickly, calling several browns over to carry the two away while Naruto breathes out a sigh.

"Master. Welcome home." Shin offers with that out of the way and Naruto looks at the gray for a moment before nodding his head, then walks over and sits down in his throne, leaning his head back. "Sire, I must report that Zim has been attempting to contact you for some time now." Shin suddenly says and Naruto twitches, he really doesn't want to have to deal with that psychotic little goblin right now…

"Can't YOU deal with Zim? I've had an exhausting day…" Naruto grumbles out and Shin rubs the back of his head before coughing slightly to clear his throat.

"I tried that sire, I really did, but Zim is insistent on speaking with you… and he wants his servant…" Shin offers then adds with a shrug and Naruto rubs his temples for a moment.

"Aren't some of the Drow trying to make Golems or something?" The young Overlord asks and Shin blinks before nodding his head. "Then get them to give one to Zim as a servant or something… tell them to have it ready in a few hours while I go talk with the little annoyance…" Naruto orders with a dismissive wave and Shin nods his head before taking a thoughtful expression.

"Sire. What should it be able to do?" Shin asks and Naruto sighs before giving an annoyed look to the gray.

"I don't care, you can make it pink, red, grey, green, yellow, brown, or blue, really whatever color your like for it. You can make it indestructible or able to blow itself up. You can make it horribly psychotic, or you can make it insanely suicidal; I really don't give even half a fuck. Just make it look like some kind of servant for that annoying little Goblin and preferably something really, REALLY stupid…" Naruto allows before rubbing his Temples and Shin blinks before slowly nodding his head and making his way down to the Drow, eyes distant as he attempts to think of what he should do.

As Shin walks off, Naruto groans slightly while making his way over to the Tower Portal. Sitting down in front of it and cracking his neck Naruto waits for a few moments before nearly falling back when Zim appears in the pool of water. "MY LORD!" He calls out and Naruto grits his teeth, wondering what Kami he pissed off to deserve this kind of punishment, and making a mental note to kill him or her…

"What do you want Zim?" Naruto asks with a growl and Zim merely grins at the boy stupidly.

"Zim just happened to notice that you were going to be returning to your tower Sire. So Zim felt that it would be best for him to give you a report on his status with the Invasion." Zim offers pleasantly and Naruto blinks for a moment, before giving a slightly disturbed look to the Goblin.

"How exactly did you know I was going to be returning?" He asks and Zim grins once more.

"Oh, Zim knows all kinds of things about you, like the fact that you have a thing for red heads. Creepy Yes?" Zim offers and Naruto blinks for a moment, a completely weirded out expression on his face… he didn't know that he had a thing for red heads before he saw Rose… creepy.

"Hey… that is creepy." Naruto notes before looking at Zim with a disturbed expression once more. "Your creepy, Zim." Naruto states and Zim doesn't even bat a lash before he begins to speak.

"Yes, yes, now then my lord. Zim wishes to report his accomplishments in his Invasion of the…" Here Zim suddenly shuddered and shivered with visible disgust. "FILTHY HUMAN WORM BABIES!!!" He said overdramatically and Naruto bit his lower lip in order to keep from laughing at the expression on the Goblin's face. "… Pathetic little Village." Zim finally finished and Naruto snickered despite himself, if nothing else the little green menace was useful for a good laugh.

"Alright Zim. Just get on with it already…" Naruto grumbles and Zim blinks his red eyes for a moment before nodding his head rapidly.

"Yes! You see my Almighty Overlord, Zim is truly the most dangerous of all of your warriors! None surpass the power or the brilliance of Zim! Well accept for you of course my lord." Zim says overdramatically once more and Naruto rolls his eyes once more, wondering why the little pest had to bug him with his long-winded overbearing rants. "But anyways, my first plan may have been foiled by that big headed child but I shall still…" Zim starts to rant, only fro Naruto to blink at the "Big Headed Child" comment and raise a brow.

"Big Headed Child? First Plan? Alright Zim, what is all that about?" Naruto asks with a frown and Zim chuckles nervously while pulling on his collar.

"Uh… well My Almighty Overlord… the thing is…" Zim starts and Naruto crosses his arms, wondering just how long this story is going to be and how badly Zim screwed up…

--

(The Previous Night…)

Zim is laughing to himself from his "Home-Base" in Konoha. The Tiny Green Goblin had taken refuge in the sewers of the village, and had even managed to convert a small section into a base for his needs. The walls were now covered in strange vines of some sort, vines that twisted and weaved together to form an intricate web, thus forming into walls for his use. The floor was made with a different method, numerous square and heavy stone blocks placed down for his use, a stone table with numerous magical artifacts was over to one side, with another one with weapons in a "Room" he'd made and another "room" held his chemicals.

Lastly, Zim had managed to craft himself a "Living Room" both for recreational purposes, and encase he ever had a "Human Pig Smelly" in his lair for questioning, he'd made it look relatively "Normal". Of course, given the fact that Zim is a Goblin, and also more than a little Insane, his version of what a Human would consider "Normal" is obviously more than just a little warped. It started off with a couch he'd pilfered from somewhere with a disturbing picture of a green monkey behind it, one of the "Human View Screen Thingies" across from that with the walls made from the same vines as the prior rooms were.

Besides that, there was a door to a Kitchen like area, which for some reason, Zim thought it a good idea to stick a Toilet in there.

(_Wait a minute… why did you put a Toilet in a Kitchen, Zim_?)

(_Huh… What do you mean? Isn't that where they normally go?_)

(_Zim… are you really that stupid? No wait… I almost forgot who I was talking too… anyways, carry on with this insane rambling you call a report, Zim_…)

At the moment however, Zim is in his chemistry area, grinning evilly as he works on something, soon setting off into maniacal laughter while holding a vial above his head. "Finally! Now with this Zim shall make the humans ITCH INTO OBLIVION!!" Zim shouts while holding the vial up, which is filled with something like a liquid Itching Powder from the way he is talking…

(_You were going to make them itch… that's it_?!)

(_Yes… A FITTING ITCHY DOOM FOR ALL THE PATHETIC FILTYHY HUMAN MEATSACKS_!!!)

(… _if anyone asks… I don't know you_.)

Soon finishing with his maniacal laughter, Zim happily holds his vial of "Itchy Doom" before then grinning sinisterly and making his way out of his base. Climbing a set of Vines with the vial now stored onto his belt, the tiny green goblin soon reaches a manhole cover. Growling, the gobbling then moves that and crawls out of the manhole and onto the darkened streets of Konoha. Inhaling deeply Zim suddenly grins with a familiar manic grin.

"Aw, the stink of Doomed pig smellies." Zim says to himself with a grin before then rushing off towards where he has located the Konoha Water Plant…

--

(Elsewhere…)

Haruno Sakura is throwing stuff out of her closet, soon finding a black coat she pulls it on. _'With this Zim won't see me in the dark when I get down…'_ She thinks to herself before starting to walk out of her room, only to stop when she sees the familiar sight of her little sister, Haruno Ayane.

(_Zim… how do you know this is happening if you weren't there_?)

(_Zim doesn't really know… Zim just does…_)

Ayane is only a year younger than Sakura, but unlike her and her mother, was blessed with dark violet hair rather than bright bubblegum pink, her eyes however are the same jade green as Sakura's, and her skin is just as pale as her older sisters. However, that was very nearly the only similarity the two seemed to have, her forehead wasn't any larger than normal, but she had the same facial structure as Sakura, her eyes were nearly always half closed, giving her a more devious or angry look, and her hair was short, styled into jagged spikes at her forehead and around her ears.

Ayane also dresses vastly differently than Sakura, starting with a skull pendant hanging from her neck, a with a black version of Sakura's sleeveless dress with slits at her legs and belts wrapped around her waist with the white Haruno circle on her back, a pair of black and grey fingerless bicep length gloves over her arms, Magenta stockings rather than bicycle shorts, bandages on her right thigh, and a pair of black, calf length Shinobi-Sandals with buckles at the bands around her ankles.

"Ayane… what do you want?" Sakura asks with some amount of fear, as her little sister is known to be very violent, especially with her.

"I heard something that sounded like a dieing animal. Wanted to see if you'd finally cracked." Ayane offers with a dull monotone and crosses her arms over her chest, one eye closed while the other looks at Sakura dully.

"Nah, I'm fine and… HEY!" Sakura starts to say then exclaims, making Ayane smirk before walking into the room and looking at her sister.

"Nice Coat." She offers while looking at the black Trench Coat her sister is now wearing for her "Mission" to stop Zim.

"Really?" Sakura asks and Ayane scoffs.

"Yeah… but it looks horrible on you…" Ayane offers before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. "By the way, Dad is going to be out all night again. Says he's having a breakthrough with some new invention…" Ayane then offers in a perfect monotone and Sakura sighs inwardly.

Her father, not to mention Ayane's though Sakura wanted them to do DNA testing on her sister, was a AnBu R&D member. He basically helped to develop newer weapons, armor, and equipment for the AnBu to use. However, ever since their mother was executed for treason years ago, he had become a workaholic and very rarely had time for either of his daughters. Ayane really didn't care, she was a loner by nature, Sakura however was not, and really missed her father…

"If I can catch Zim, I won't need to worry about that. I'll be a hero and everyone will love me… and Naruto won't hate me anymore!" Sakura says to herself, Ayane outside her door smirking to herself and shaking her head. _'So she DID crack… bout time too…'_ Ayane muses to herself before making her way to her room to ignore her now officially crazy Sister. Once inside the, surprisingly pink and girly looking room, she flops onto her bed and reaches to her dresser where she starts to read a book.

'_Human Puppets look like they might be fun to make…'_ Ayane muses to herself silently while reading a book on Ninja-Puppeteering…

--

(Back at the Tower…)

As Zim continues to explain his rather insane story to Naruto, Shin is now watching as a Drow molds some clay into a miniature Golem. "Are you SURE you want it to be so small?" The Drow asks and Shin nods his head without a second thought.

"The smaller the better. Zim is an inept fool; the Master is wise to give him an incompetent minion to do his bidding. It'll probably ruin more plans than it helps him with and maybe even get him killed if we're lucky!" Shin says, a grin spreading over his face as he imagines a world without Zim in it…

"So what are we going to call it?" The Drow asks suddenly while making a pair of long cylindrical legs that taper to a point, several runes and seals being shaped into it at the same time.

"Say what now?" Shin asks after being snapped out of his pleasant thoughts of his life free of the annoying little Goblin.

"What are we going to name the Golem? You know, so it knows someone is talking to it or not…" The Drow Sorceress offers simply with an annoyed tilt to her voice as she forms a slightly squared body and then carves a few seals and runes into it. At her question, Shin blinks then frowns in thought as the Sorceress makes two spheres and places them onto the rest of the golem like Shoulders. Soon, Shin growls to himself while trying to think of a name for Zim's new servant…

"Gir?" The Sorceress questions after hearing the growling noise, stopping her work on the hands and arms of the golem and making Shin blink.

"Huh?" He asks and the Sorceress looks at him strangely.

"You said Gir didn't you?" She asks and Shin blinks, then stops to consider that and grins to himself.

"Yes. Gir, that will make a fine name for Zim's new toy… just make sure you make it really, REALLY stupid." Shin offers then orders and the Sorceress frowns before nodding her head and finishing with "Gir's" new arms and attaches them to the shoulders before starting work on a cylindrical neck, and shortly after, the Golems head…

--

(With Naruto…)

The young Overlord is sitting before the Tower Portal still, scratching his head with a confused expression and Zim in the watery portal before him. "How the hell do you know what they were saying or doing without them there?" The boy asks and Zim blinks for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Also. How did you know Sakura has a little Sister? "I" didn't know she has a sister and I used to be obsessed with her…" Naruto then questions before muttering to himself and Zim shrugs once more and causes the young Overlord to sigh.

"Well, besides the fact that Ayane girl might be useful to us in the future, your ranting has done nothing but irk me Zim." Naruto then says and Zim grins weakly while the young Overlord then rubs his chin for a moment. "Well actually, it was extremely amusing as well, but that's about it. So what happened and how exactly has your first attempt at causing Chaos across Konoha failed?" Naruto then muses before asking the diminutive Goblin and he grins before starting on his story once more…

--

(Back to Zim's tale… of DOOM!!!)

Zim silently made his way passed a couple guards, staying low to the ground and hidden in the shadows the tiny green goblin laughed lightly as he ran over to the City's water purification plant. However, had he bothered to check, Zim might have noticed the pink hair visible in a nearby bush, as a second later, Sakura sat up, her coat slightly dirty from how she used it to mask her body from view.

"Now I've got you Zim…" She says to herself before making her way after the tiny green goblin. Making her way after him, Sakura absently noticed the Goblin was snickering to himself and wondered why that was. Ignoring that she followed the Goblin as he climbed up a ladder and reached the top of the Water Purification tank.

"Now Zim shall pour his itching stuff in here and all of this pathetic village shall be plagued with evil ITCHING!!!" Zim says with a laugh and Sakura blinks.

"But the Purifier will just get rid of it…" She says mostly to herself only for Zim to quickly turn around and point at her.

"YOU! The Big Headed Human female!" He says loudly and Sakura twitches violently once more.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!" She shouts at the annoying green Goblin and he holds his Vial of Itching Stuff at his side.

"So Dirt Child, what do you think you're doing here? Hmm, HMM!! Tell ZIM!!" Zim asks then orders in his usual loud obnoxious way and Sakura smirked.

"Well I…" Sakura starts to say only for Zim to interrupt her.

"I SAID TELL ZIM!!!" Zim shouts and Sakura twitches once more.

"Well I'm trying to but…" She starts and Zim interrupts her once more.

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU HERE!! TELL ZIM NOW!?!" The Goblin screams and Sakura glares and snarls at the little annoyance.

"I'M TRYING TOO YOU LITTLE SPAZ!!!" She shouts right back at the Goblin and he looks at her strangely before glaring. "Now like I was TRYING to say before, I'm here to stop then capture you so the village will think of me as a Hero and Naruto will go back to being his normal self." Sakura states and Zim raises a brow for a moment.

"How are you going to capture Zim? You don't even have a Net…" Zim asks the Pinkette then states and Sakura blinks before slapping her face.

"I KNEW I was forgetting something!" Sakura grumbles to herself before quickly glaring at the tiny Goblin. "Well I may not capture you, but I WILL stop you from messing with the water Supply." Sakura states and Zim scoffs before giving a Cocky grin towards the Pinkette.

"Zim is not afraid of a Filthy Dirt Child like you, Zim shall bring Doom down upon the Doomed heads of ALL his enemies!" Zim states and Sakura merely lunges at the Goblin, knocking them both down onto the ground. Growling and struggling and rolling around the ground Zim tries to hold his Vial of Itching Stuff from Sakura's grasp by pushing her head back and holding it above his own. Growling Sakura bats the vial out of Zim's hand, causing it to fly into the air and Zim's eyes widen.

"No! Zim's Itching Stuff!!" Zim says before then moving his legs under Sakura and kicking her off of himself. Quickly moving Zim then lunges to grab the vial, catching it just before it would have hit the ground. "Phew, that was close…" Zim says to himself while getting up and Turning to Sakura with another Arrogant grin on his face. "You see Dirt Child, Zim is the superior being!" Zim boasts and a thought comes to Sakura.

"Hey Zim, can I have that?" She asks and Zim blinks before tossing it over to the girl.

"Yeah sure whatever… WAIT!" Zim says before exclaiming loudly upon seeing that Sakura now had his Itching Stuff in hand.

"Thanks Zim." Sakura offers with a smirk and Zim snarls.

"Do you think this means you've won Worm Baby?! Well you're WRONG! NO VICTORY FOR YOU, ONLY FOR ZIM!!!" Zim shouts while running at the pinkette and roaring loudly, Sakura rolling her eyes as she then ducks down and knocks Zim's feet out from under him, sending him flying into the unpurified water behind her… "WHY!?! WHY DOES IT BURN!?!" She hears Zim Demand loudly before a lot of screaming and wonders if the Purification process was finished or not…

"Eh, either way. I win." Sakura says to herself with a grin as she walks over to the ladder, only to trip on something and fall off the Purification tank and to the ground below, throwing Zim's Itching stuff up into the air by accident. Landing with a groan Sakura places a hand onto her head then looks up and quickly covers her head as Zim's Itching stuff hits her, shattering the glass and coating her in the stuff. Opening one eye and looking at herself, Sakura is surprised no glass had dug into her skin, then feels her eyes widen before twitching…

Screaming the girl starts to scratch herself as the most intense feeling of itching she's ever had the misfortune of experiencing comes onto her, making her scratch all over her body with a grimace. As she scratches herself and tries desperately to make the Itching stop, the girl has to wonder why this is happening to her… what the hell had she ever done to piss Kami-Sama off so bad!?

--

(Dark Tower…)

The Tower is viewing something very rare right now; Naruto on his back laughing his ass off with several of his Minions doing the same nearby. Tears of mirth are in the young Overlords eyes, due only to the sheer comedy and stupidity of his servant, the Goblin "Invader" Zim. "Master!" Shin Suddenly calls and Naruto holds a hand up and raises a single digit, saying to give him another second so he can get control of himself. Soon finishing with his laughter, Naruto sits up with a wide grin and wipes some of the tears from his eyes.

'_So THAT'S why the Minions were snickering earlier, I need to see if we can record this shit or something. I'd make a killing just by selling recordings of Zim's sheer stupidity to people for entertainment…'_ Naruto thinks to himself before looking over to Shin with a wide grin still on his face.

"What do you need Shin?" Naruto asks and Shin grins to his master.

"Zim's new Servant is ready, Sire. I felt you would like to know." Shin offers and Naruto nods his head while Zim shouts something about wanting to see his new minion.

"Bring it over here then Shin, lets see what you got for, Zim." Naruto offers and Shin nods his head with a grin while walking over to Naruto then moves something from behind him that makes both Zim and Naruto blink and raise a brow.

The thing is stone gray in color, with numerous teal blue magic glowing runes etched into its body, it's legs are cylindrical and taper to a point where it's rounded square body hovers over them, it's shoulders are a pair of teal blue spheres with long thin segmented arms reaching down to teal blue spheres for it's wrists, its hands are tiny and only have three fingers very thin fingers, it's neck is short and attaches to the bottom of it's half cylindrical head where it's two eyes are wide circular and teal blue, it's mouth is strange in that it looks to have stitches in it and a long slender wire curves off the back of it's head with another teal sphere at the very end like an antenna of some kind…

"It looks kind of… not good." Zim muses and Naruto pokes the thing in its head, making it glow bright red for a second before saluting to them.

"GIR reporting for duty." It says with its tiny mouth moving as the little strings used to stitch it's mouth closed stretch with its words, and Zim blinks.

"Gir? What kind of a name is Gir?" He asks and Naruto shrugs, while the little Golem suddenly turns back to being Teal Blue rather than a red color.

"I don't know…" It admits with a tiny tongue hanging from its lips and slouches down with its arms hanging down. Soon after the tiny thing starts to scream insanely before slamming it's tiny fists into it's head, Naruto biting his lower lip in order to keep from laughing too hard, or at all, if at all possible.

"Uhh… is it supposed to be Stupid?" Zim asks and Naruto snickers despite himself, Shin thinking of some way to pass off the little thing as useful.

"Uh, it's not Stupid its… its… uh…." Shin tries to think of something before finally snapping his fingers. "It's a new type of Golem! Yeah, and we need someone exceptional to test it for us…" Shin offers and Zim makes an Oh with his mouth while Naruto feels several snickers escape his lips as Zim buys it…

"Oh, Zim Sees. Zim is honored to be trusted with this!" Zim says and Naruto starts laughing once more while Shin pushes Gir into the Tower Portal, causing him to appear where Zim is.

"HI!!!" Gir says while waving at Zim and the green Goblin Blinks.

"Welcome Gir, I am your new master, the great and powerful Zim!!" Zim exclaims and Gir suddenly grins before jumping on Zim, knocking him to the ground with a loud crash. "Ahh! My spine!" Zim exclaims while Naruto barely controls his laughter long enough to sit up and watch as a happy Gir suddenly looks at them from beyond the portal.

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!" Gir suddenly says happily before dancing and starting a strange song. "Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom, Do De Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom, Do De Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom, Do De Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom…" Gir sang then gave a high-pitched whine like sound even as the connection with the tower finally ended and Naruto looked over to Shin, now completely serious and somewhat horrified with what he has done.

"Shin… what horror have we unleashed?" Naruto asks with wide eyes and Shin shakes his own head with equally wide eyes as well.

"I don't know, Sire… I truly don't know…" Shin says while looking at the darkened portal with some shock and horror…

--

TBC…

--

AN: This Chapter is for everyone who wanted to know what Zim was up to, and for those of you who wanted GIR to be teamed up with Zim. They will now be appearing within every few chapters with a new attempt to make Chaos for Konoha! And before anyone asks, Yes, Ayane IS the Naruto Worlds version of Gaz. I made her because you never really learn anything about Sakura's family, plus no one really fit the Gaz profile out of the other Konoha Kids, not even Ami whose more a bitch than evil incarnate.

Also Gir's Doom Song is from a Techno Remix of the Invader Zim Main Theme that I heard Gir Sing on Youtube. And encase anyone would like it, I have an idea for an ACTUAL Naruto/Invader Zim story in the works… just not sure where I'm going to take it passed it's current place… anyways, Later!


	29. What could have been

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Gir: YAY WE'RE BAAAACK!!!

Zim: GIR! Silence!

Lord Pain: Oh great, now Gir has managed to get here…

Shin: As if Zim constantly doing that wasn't bad enough.

Zim: My lord! Zim apologizes for Gir! Zim will punish him soon enough!!!

Shin: Punish him? How can you punish something that doesn't understand the concept of punishment?

Zim: … Eh?

Lord Pain: Basically, he's saying that you can't Punish Gir, since he doesn't know what being Punished means.

Zim: Oh… I'm still going to Doom Gir though…

Gir: YEAH! I'M DOOMED!!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 28: What could have been**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto is sitting back in his throne, a frown on his face while garbed in his armor once more. "Sire, why are you wearing your armor now?" Shin asks and Naruto rolls his eyes before giving the tiny Gray a flat look.

"Because if Ayame comes in I want her to see the Overlord, not someone with white hair she doesn't exactly know yet." Naruto replies before cracking his neck, then looks to the side while Doc makes his way into the room. "How are they?" He asks and the gray Minion rubs his temples for a moment.

"The girl suffered from major Bloodloss, I had to quickly find a donor, and oddly enough, Will was a perfect match." Doc starts and Naruto frowns, wondering if that should mean anything to him… "Beyond that, myself and the Dunmer Physicians have extracted the "Slug" from the girl, and Will only seems to have had a minor concussion. He should wake up soon enough, as should the girl. However, if you wish, you may go and see them now sire." Doc explains then offers and Naruto slowly nods his head before getting up and following after Doc, Shin behind him.

"Sire, I believe I should mention that I have found some Jutsu for you to practice, and I've calculated how long it will take for Akore and Myself to teach you Draa-Velve and Dark Fist." Shin offers and Naruto raises a brow under his mask before turning to look at Shin.

"And exactly how long would that be, Shin?" The Young Overlord questions and Shin grimaces slightly.

"Two-Years, give or take, and you should be fully up to speed and ready for most mortal warriors. Also, in that time I believe that the Goblins could be finished with making the new "Guns" for our forces, as well as a few other innovations that they have in the works." Shin offers and Naruto can't help but frown in response…

"Is there anyway to lesson that amount of time, Shin?" Naruto asks of the tiny Minion and it considers for a moment before shaking his head.

"No sire, I'm afraid that no matter what we do, it will still take two years for you to get up to speed with your skills, learn all the Jutsu I have to teach you, and learn a few basics on tactics and politics in case you need them in the future." Shin admits to the young Overlord and Naruto grunts before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I also take it that in that time you will have the Minions continue to repair the tower, and also search the lands for artifacts and life-force… correct?" Naruto muses and Shin merely nods his head in response. "Perfect. If I have to be trapped in here for two years, the least we can do is also expand our territory. Have our workers start expanding the lost sector for the Dunmer and our future allies ASAP, Shin." Naruto muses to himself then orders and the gray nods his head.

"As you command my Overlord." Shin offers as they enter into the Infirmary. The Infirmary was more or less straightforward, it was the cleanest room in the tower, with pure white walls and floors, it had cabinets with medicine, herbs, and all other manor of tools for Doc or any other physician to use stored away. Along the walls however, were roughly a dozen medical beds, each for a patient with only the first two situated with Will and Rose laying on them.

"As you can see, Sire, both children are alive, and both are resting. But hopefully they should wake soon enough." Doc explains then stops when he hears something that sounds like a minion dying. "Ugh… looks like Grubber was bugging Goby again. I'm sorry Sire but I need to attend to his wounds quickly…" Doc apologizes before making his way out of the infirmary and Naruto looks to Shin before both walk over to the two sleeping children.

"What are the odds of Will being a perfect match for her blood Transfusion with Rose and not being related?" Naruto questions and Shin calculates that in his mind.

"Roughly 1 in 100,000 sire." Shin offers and Naruto frowns to himself before seeing Will twitch in his sleep.

"What the hell…" Naruto whispers to himself while leaning forward, looking towards Will only to curse and take a step back at a bright light. Naruto and Shin both watched in shock as Will began to glow brightly, soon however the boy then rose off his bed, a flash of his will energy flowing from his body only to engulf both Shin and Naruto in it's bright glow…

--

(??)

Naruto blearily opened his eyes with a light groan before slowly sitting up and rubbing his soar head. "What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned lowly while sitting up, Shin at his side doing the same before both looked all around. They found themselves in a deep dark forest with an unnatural fog all around them, the trees were either dead, withered, or dying, and the plants were much the same or none existent, the air was thick with the smell of corpses and death, and the sky seemed an unnatural gray color.

"Master, where are we and what happened to, Will? And for THAT matter, what happened to the Towe?" Shin asked while scratching his head with a confused expression and Naruto merely shrugged, before stopping as both then hear someone singing…

Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Swim the Sirens of Oakvale  
Out to the seas

"That voice…" Naruto whispers as the tragic yet soothing melody seems to calm him for a short time. Quickly shaking his head Naruto then walked down the darkened land towards the voice, followed closely by a mesmerized Shin.

"Such a beautiful voice, Master… a songbird even…" He said dazedly and Naruto remembered Gnarl explaining that minions could be easily seduced by music for one reason or another as he walked further into the strange area, noticing marshes were positioned to either side of him and seemed to encompass the entire area.

"Could this be Will's home?" Naruto suddenly questioned as they passed by a couple strange rocks with Will Lines dug into them.

"Don't know, sire… must find the source of that music…" Shin said dazedly once more with Naruto inwardly frowning, wondering how he could help the tiny Minion to keep his head, as it seemed even a Gray was affected by this persons singing.

_Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Float the souls left unbroken  
By white balverines_

Naruto blinked at the last bit, instantly recognizing the name as being that of a creature found only in Albion. With that discovery Naruto noted several other parts of Albion Terrain around the area, thus concluded that they had somehow come to an area of Albion, possibly one that hadn't been visited in many, many years.

"Sire, the voice is so calming… I could listen to it and die happy…" Shin whispered as he continued to trudge forward, eyes glassy while Naruto followed him warily. Looking around as Snow began to fall down onto them, Naruto felt his eyes widen seeing people laying on the sides of the "Roads" with swords spears and pikes shoved through them, all of them laying out on the side of the roads dead.

"Something is really not right around here…" Naruto said in a growl as he and Shin trudged further into the distance, soon passing the bodies they reached a swirling portal of blue, violet, yellow, and red energy with Shin walking into it. Cursing to himself, Naruto followed after Shin only to come into a new area. This area looked like a simple country road, with broken parts of wall here and there and ruins scattered across the landscape, a lake over to the side with a small island in the center.

Naruto instantly recognized Bower Lake, thus wondered what the hell was going on as when he turned, the portal they had walked through had plainly vanished. However, when the song returned, Naruto inwardly cursed and turned to keep an eye on Shin as he swayed slightly to the tune of the song.

_  
Down by the reeds  
Night blooming weeds  
Embrace those who go dancing  
In sad moonlit dreams_

Shin started to walk as soon as the song was finished once more, journeying down an old path with Naruto cautiously following after him as snow started to fall once more. _'Something is really weird, one, who is that singing and why do I think I should know this person. Two, why am I in Albion when I was only just in the tower. Three, what the fucking hell is going on around here anyways!?!'_ Naruto inwardly demanded as he followed after Shin, soon seeing some glowing lights in the distance when the wind carried the tune to their ears once more…

_Down by the reeds  
A twisted path leads  
To banshees who breathe out  
A cold winter's breeze_

Shin suddenly sprinted forward into a run, Naruto cursing as he followed after the tiny, but surprisingly fast, Gray. Soon the two came to a pair of large wooden gates made from logs tied together with old strips of rope. Naruto watched as the gates then opened to show a strange camp of some kind with "Caravans" which he had learned belonged to most Gypsies in Albion. _'Why are we in a Gypsies camp?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as they walked around a corner and then towards a single Caravan, the Song coming to them louder and clearer than ever before…

_Nobody knows  
Nobody sees  
The Sirens of Oakvale  
Down by the reeds_

The voice was from a young girl, possibly ten or younger from the sound of the voice, and yet still very beautiful. Slowing down, Naruto came to a slow walk while his eyes widened seeing three figures leaning into and against one another, a blanket around them all to keep them nice and warm.

The first was a familiar girl with her brownish red hair in two pigtails and wearing old clothes stitched together and repaired with rags. At either side of her were two little children, obviously twins, the first was a girl with light brown hair with stitched up rags for clothes and wore wrappings around her hands. The second one was more familiar than the girl however… it was a young Will with stitched up rags for clothing…

"Rose, Sparrow, and Will… are siblings?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes, finally understanding why Will had protected the girl from Lucien so fiercely…

"It would appear so, Sire." Shin mused with some shock evident in his tone as the young Rose continued to hum the Siren Song to her younger twin siblings. Watching the three, Naruto realized that Will was torn from his siblings around this same age, that something took him from Albion and brought him to his own lands…

"RUN!!" Someone suddenly shouted, causing Rose to look around then duck as a flaming arrow nearly impaled her and her siblings. The girl then slowly looked around while Will and Sparrow both looked to one another, one Mute the other choosing not to speak.

"Uh oh, this looks bad…" Rose said while Naruto pulled his Dual-Sword from his back and split it in half, ready for whatever came at them. However what he saw was a horde of bandits, growling the teen lunged at them only to feel shock as he passed through the bandits.

"Sire! We're in a memory, we cannot affect anything here, merely observe!" Shin said suddenly as the Bandits attacked the Gypsies, Naruto watching with shock as they burned the Gypsies homes to the ground, killing anything in their way and stealing whatever they could get their hands on.

"Mortal trash…" Naruto growled angrily, cold blue eyes flashing red until he heard a shout. Turning quickly the boy saw a Bandit had hold of Rose when Will jumped onto the big mans arm and bit him. The man screamed in pain at this before backhanding the boy while Rose and Sparrow hid. Growling the large thug then grabbed Will by his hair, making him grit his teeth and grab hold of the burly man's wrists.

"You going ter pay for that ya lill runt!" The large oaf said darkly before holding Will under one of his burly arms and ran off with the other bandits. Watching this, Naruto slowly sheathed his weapon and let out a sigh seeing how exactly Will was torn from his only living family… That was when he noticed something and ran towards the bandits, snarling and eyes flashing as he did.

The Betrayer stood outside of the Gypsies camp, eyes flaring like twin pools of hellfire as he let out a dark chuckle. The man then turned while laughing as he and the Bandits disappeared into the distance, leaving a burning Gypsy camp in their wake. Clenching his fists Naruto barely held back a long string of Curses when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"I never thought I'd see him again…" The voice belonged to his Rose, the older one, and turning his head he saw her, a mix of sorrow and joy on her face as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Little Sparrow was so sad when our brother was taken from us… but she was so young that eventually she just forgot about him…" Rose whispered while walking out of the camp, Shin following after her with Naruto following them. "I never did, I always prayed he was safe, that he was with a family that loved him." Rose said softly as they continued to walk, soon coming to find the older Will, curled in on himself with a strange glowing seal below him when a strange music began to play.

Both Naruto and Rose suddenly looked all around themselves when they finally saw it, Rose's eyes widening upon seeing a familiar music box… "Wait… does that mean…" Rose mumbled as she walked over to the device and took hold of it, looking at it for a short while. "In my mind I wanted to live in a castle… but maybe my heart wished to have my brother back…" She wondered to herself as she looked at the device then held it to her chest while Naruto slowly walked over to her.

"Rose, we can't stay here. The person who took Will from you and Sparrow is the same one who murdered my family. And as such it would seem that we both have a common enemy to deal with…" Naruto said while placing a hand onto Rose's shoulder, the girl slowly closing her eyes before nodding her head and looking over to Will one more time.

"Will. I always called him Jack when we were little." She said and Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before smirking slightly in response and chuckling.

"I REALLY don't think Jack of Blades would like sharing his name with, Will." Naruto mused and saw Rose look at him strangely before nodding her head as they made their way over to Will, only for the Music Box to glow and then explode in a brilliant flash of light that blinded both of them…

--

(??)

Blue eyes slowly opened up and a pair of hands reached up to rub the sleep from those same eyes. "Naruto wake up! It's time for breakfast!" A voice called out as the person who had juts awakened suddenly looked all around, stopping on a mirror that lay in a bathroom to the side.

The Person has wide blue eyes at the moment, with spiky blond hair sticking out at every angle possible, tanned skin with three whisker shaped scars on each check, and a lightly toned build. Shaking his head, the blond rolled off his bed and rushed into the bathroom, looking over himself for the changes his being the Overlord had brought him. Only all of them were no more, all that he could see was the original Naruto, the one who had been saved by Gnarl and the Minions so long ago…

Backing out of the room Naruto rushed over to a closet and threw it open, quickly pulling out a black T-shirt, blue pants, red sash, and black Calf-length Shinobi Sandals before pulling those on, grabbing a pair of Fingerless black gloves, from a nearby desk as he rushed out the door of what he guessed was his room, pulling them on while heading down the stairs. Once the items were all pulled on fully the blond haired boy slid into the kitchen of the strange house and stopped dead in his tracks…

Standing at the stove was a woman with long blood red hair, a single green clip used to hold some of it out of her eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and black dress with old Dark Blue Shinobi Sandals and had a ring on her right ring finger. The woman's eyes were closed at the moment as she lightly hummed a tune, making something on the stove though Naruto easily saw the resemblance between he and her…

"Mother…" He whispered softly and the woman stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him with bright amber colored eyes, one hand on her hip and a warm smile on her face.

"Morning Lazy boy, ready for breakfast?" The woman said then questioned with an "Uzumaki" grin and Naruto silently nodded his head with his blue eyes still wide as they had ever been. "Good, then sit down already." She then said while pointing towards a table behind her and Naruto slowly walked over to it and sat down, unable to comprehend what was truly going on. "Oh, your father had to be at the Hokage Tower, so you're going to have to find some way to entertain yourself." The woman says while Naruto merely nods his head, the woman soon finishing the food and then placing some in front of the blond.

"Go ahead, it's not poisoned." The woman mocks playfully and Naruto blinks then nearly robotically picks up his chopsticks to start. Eating the food slowly as his mother did her own, still humming that nameless tune, Naruto started to wonder what was going on, had everything been a bad dream? His whole life, Konoha's hate, Kyuubi, The Betrayer, The Minions, Albion, Rose and Will, Everything?

"M-mom." Naruto said lowly once he was finished with his food and the red haired woman raised a brow in his direction. "What's our family history?" Naruto questioned of her and the woman blinked.

"Your father is a Namikaze and I'm an Uzumaki, that's about all I really know, my parents never wanted to explain anything more to me about our history, and your father was an Orphan so…" She offered with a shrug and Naruto nodded his head slowly, wondering if the dream was something his mind made up to make himself and his family seem cooler or something…

"I think I'm going to go do something outside." Naruto offers as he gets up and leaves the table the woman only watching him leave before sighing and getting to work on the dishes. Naruto however walks out of the house to find he lives in a simple, comfortable house on a hill with a small stream running through it and a beautiful garden filled with flowers, a large apple tree rests before the house reaching up high to stop near his room's window…

"Is this all real?" Naruto asks softly while walking around the house, then sees a strange cave off towards the back, something telling him to ignore it as he walks all around the house, then back out to the front. Looking up, the blond sees that the clouds are moving faster than what one would expect, and that the sky was as blue as ever.

"Could I have really only dreamt the Minions and the others up?" Naruto questions of himself then turns to see the gates of his home, beyond which he sees people walking by in the village, Konoha to be precise. "But how could I have made it all up?" He wonders as he remembers all of his adventures with his Minions, with his allies, hell, he even remembers all of his enemies. Looking around, the boy then notices a pair of wooden swords leaning against his home and quickly walks over to pick them up, holding them firmly in his grasp.

Walking around he makes his way over to a fence and vaults over it landing in a simple patch of dirt that was ready for plants or flowers to be planted within. Looking all around the blond notices several Giant Beetles and lunges at them, swinging his wooden swords he smashes the beetles before sliding to a stop as flashes of memory surface of him and Akore training in the Draa Velve style. Shaking his head the boy roars out while smashing another beetle, then turns on his heel to stab the next, soon blurring into motion he fights Beetle after beetle non-stop until finally all was silent and not a beetle remained to be seen…

"Naruto! Come back in son, it's getting late out!" The voice of his mother calls out and Naruto looks around, noticing that the sky was darkening the blond sheathed the two wooden swords into his sash and then ran back towards the house, vaulting over the fence once more. Walking inside he didn't see his mother anywhere before he then walked up stairs and to his room, not bothering to change he walked over to his bed and then flopped down, eyes closed as he let sleep take him…

"_MASTER! Master please don't go yet! We still have so much left to do!"_ What sounds like Shin calls out as the blond boy groans lightly in his sleep.

"_Milord wake up! Don't go away like the others!"_ Rose calls out while the blond begins to toss and turn in his sleep, trying desperately to make the voice go away.

"_**Wake up, Kit!"**_ Kyuubi's voice calls out as Naruto grits his teeth.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed open as the three voices echo through his mind, then notices as a familiar tune echoes to his ears. Bolting up the blond gets off his bed and rushes over to a window and looks out of it to see towards the cave at the side of the quaint little home. "Naruto… What are you doing up at this hour?" His mother then questions while walking into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before yawning.

"I… I hear Music." Naruto says and the woman listens for a few moments while shaking her head to stay awake.

"It's nothing son, just go back to bed." She says softly and yet Naruto looks back out towards the cave with a frown on his face. Closing his eyes, Naruto listened to the strange music and instantly he recognized it…

"The music box." He whispers then lowered his head so that his spiky bangs hid his eyes in shadow.

"Naruto. Are you alright?" His mother asked while placing a hand onto his shoulder, a single tear streaming down his cheek as she does so. _'All my life… all I ever wanted was a family. Someone who cares for me… it's always been my greatest wish. But… I still have something to do. And I won't live in a dream.'_ Naruto thinks to himself before turning his head to give his moth one last smile.

"Goodbye…" He whispers before quickly running down the stairs sliding to the floor and the out of the home completely.

"Wait! Where are you going it's dangerous out there Naruto!" His mother calls out and the blond boy closes his eyes, shutting them tightly as he runs towards the sound of the music box, only opening them when he feels droplets of some kind fall onto him. Sliding to a slow stop he sees lightning arch in the sky while what looks like blood falls from the sky like rain… "Naruto, don't leave!" His mother calls and Naruto bites his lower lip before running towards the cave once more.

"NOOO!!!" She calls as he enters the cave then falls to his knees, panting heavily with his eyes wide and tears streaming down his cheeks… _'I'm sorry… but I won't live in a dream… and I still have things I need to do back there.'_ Naruto thinks before getting back to his feet and looking to where he is heading. Bodies on fire lay before him, bodies of Ninja, bodies of villagers, and bodies of warriors. All of them are dead, and some are placed on pikes, others are beheaded, some are disemboweled and the blond can't help it as he shivers in disgust.

The land is changing the further he goes; soon he starts to find skeletons chained to the walls, some corpses with maggots and worms crawling through their flesh. Gulping back the bile rising in his throat, the boy continues onward towards the sounds of the music box. Passing one last body that was hanging from a pike, Naruto came to a clearing of sorts, a familiar glowing object in the center. "The Box." He whispers before walking forward and reaching out, touching the item as a blinding white light consumes him.

--

Panting, Naruto suddenly opens his eyes, finding himself in a vast void, in his hands, held in both palms, is the music box, still playing it's nameless tune…

"Nothing personal kid, but I can't have a brat like you spoil my plans for the future… This world only has room for one Overlord after all…" Naruto heard the Betrayer say as his skin turned to pale grey scales once more…

"Master, Evilness truly suits you. Now, let us go forth! There are many nefarious deeds to be done! I can feel the land quaking with fear already…" Gnarl comments to him while his once blond's hair turns bone white once more, before pointing backwards in many jagged spikes as well…

"Master. I have been reading up on the Dark-Fist style, would you like a summery or to begin training immediately?" Naruto hears Shin comment from when they first met as his eyes glow a deep blue color and Will lines appear over his body once more…

"S-sire, what exactly did you need to speak with me about?" The voice of Ayame returns from the time he rescued her from that monster Goro as his fangs grow in again and his nails turn into sharp claws once more…

"Well, Sire. Will seems to be an appropriate name for the boy, what with all of the Mana he has, seeing as it's raw WILL that allows a person to control it." Naruto hears Gnarl say from the time he first met Will, his body strengthening, becoming stronger and more toned in physique while gaining a bit of height…

"All of Eclavice and Ilphylene's possessions… including Eclavice's daughter!" Naruto remembers Gnarl saying before he met Akore so long ago, just as his ears take a point to them, just like a Drow would have…

"You seek to destroy your enemies young one. I can help you." He remembers Jack of Blades saying to him while the familiar black leather and metal-clawed / bladed gauntlets appear on his arms.

"All shall know the name of our lords new Voice, all shall know the name of Envy!" Naruto remembers Gnarl call out on the birth of Envy as a pair of familiar black leather greaves appears over his legs with familiar silver ankle armor…

"Me called Leader by Tribe, you call me Zim!" Naruto remembers Zim saying when they first met as his black leather Cuirass and Pauldrons appear over his torso and shoulders once more…

"I was wondering when someone would show up to "Rescue" us…" He remembers Tak Comment as his bag appears slung over one shoulder and hanging at his left hip, the spinal plates and collar his armor had also appearing…

"What do we have here? A lost boy in search of someone?" He remembers Theresa saying when they first met, His Dual Sword appearing on his back, a familiar little Wisp now hovering over his shoulder…

"Wait, Heroes? Their Heroes?" He remembers Rose asking while his metal Hittai-ate and his mask both appear at last, concealing his face from view and leaving only his bright, glowing blue eyes visible beyond their shadows…

"**I am… THE OVERLORD!!!"** Naruto exclaims while raising the strange music box over his head before crushing it in his hands, sparks of blue energy flowing from the crushed music box and into the young Overlord, making his eyes blaze brighter than ever before soon lowering his arms… a black and red haze of dark energy hanging around his form. Breathing heavily Naruto lowers his head before turning his eyes back to the path, to the place where he had his mother…

"**I'm sorry Kaa-san. But… I can't live a lie."** Naruto says mostly to himself before turning his back to the path and looking upwards. **"Take me home… back to my tower. I still have work to do there."** Naruto states before being enveloped by energy, leaving only a whispering voice behind him…

'_Goodbye, Naruto…'_ The voice whispers as he vanishes from the dream world at long last…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Naruto sits up suddenly with a start, eyes wide before looking around to see he's back in the infirmary. "Sire! Your alive!" Doc says excitedly and Naruto blinks before narrowing his eyes on the grey.

"**What made you think I was dead, worm?"** The young Overlord demands in a familiar chilling voice and Doc shivered.

"Well… You were unconscious for two days for all of which you've unmoving… and you kind of looked like you were dead…" Doc offers with a weak grin while Naruto reaches to place a hand onto his forehead and rubs for a few moments.

"**Where is Shin?"** Naruto asks and Doc clears his throat.

"I believe he has taken young Rose to the servants quarters until we can find a more suitable place for her to stay. Young Will awoke as well and has gone with them in order to be with his sister I believe." Doc offers and Naruto grunts while getting up and cracking his neck. Turning to look at Doc for a moment, Naruto grumbles to himself under his breath, extremely irritable due to that damnable dream he had.

'_**Everything I ever wanted… a home… a family… and I had to give it up. I have a fucking right to be irritable. But no. Will. Rose. Both of them know my pain, to lose their family to that man. We all have a vendetta to fulfill against that fool…'**_ The Young Overlord thinks to himself angrily while making his way out of the infirmary and down to the Servants Quarters. _**'Wait… why I haven't I been down here before?'**_ Naruto can't help but wonder as he turns down a corner from the Dungeon and enters the servants' quarters, Will sitting next to Rose with Shin speaking to them.

"**Nice to know people worry about me…"** Naruto grumbles while entering the room and Shin turns to him with a blink.

"I knew you were going to be alright, Sire. The worst thing that could happen is that you wouldn't wake up." Shin offers with a shrug and Naruto grumbles under his breath before walking over to Will and Rose, passed Shin.

"Sire." Rose offers with a bow of her head and Naruto crosses his arms over his chest.

"**I believe that we have not been properly introduced. I am Uzumaki Naruto also known as the Overlord and the master of the Dark Tower."** Naruto says with a slight bow and wave of his hand, Rose blinking before smiling slightly.

"Well. I'm just Rose sir." She offers and Naruto nods his head slowly. "Also, I've noticed that my brother isn't able to talk… have you tried helping him with that, he used to do it because Sparrow couldn't, but now it's like he can't." Rose then says and Naruto looks over to Shin before sighing to himself.

"**Will was brought to these lands by the bandits who took him. They were under the control of a man known to me as "The Betrayer". The Bandits seem to have lost track of him and the Drow took him in. With them he was a slave, but he seems to have managed to learn how to control his Mana by watching them as well as learned their language. Once he did he escaped, and my Minions and I eventually found him. We've been trying to teach him how to speak without it being in Drow, but it is a time consuming effort."** Naruto explains to the girl and Rose slowly nods her head before then blinking as a black skinned blur rushes over to kneel before Naruto.

"My Dark-Overseer! How nice to see you!" Akore says while kneeling before him and Naruto sees Tak and Ayame walk into the room as well.

"It's nice to see she's not afraid to get on her knees… something tells me she'll be doing a lot of it in the future…" Tak muses with a smirk and gets a fierce glare from Akore who then stops to think about that.

"Only for my Dark-Overseer, worm." She states and Naruto twitches before shaking his head while Tak looks to Ayame.

"Told you she was nothing but a Harlot." Tak offers and Ayame blushes slightly while looking at Akore strangely.

"You do know that's not really something you should say in public or be proud of… right?" The woman asks of the Drow and she blinks before tilting her head.

"Not where I'm from. In Drow Culture its common and natural for us to use our natural Beauty, skills, or abilities to get what we want." Akore states with a shrug and Ayame gapes at her. "And of course if that doesn't work I could always kill any competition… maybe even skin them alive if I feel like it." Akore then says offhandedly and Ayame looks to Tak with wide eyes and the Goblin girl frowns.

"That's the thing with The Drow, they don't like loosing…" Tak states with a sneer towards a smirking Akore and Ayame sees an annoyed looking Naruto reaches down and grabs the girl by her hair. Yelping in Pain Akore grabs Naruto's wrist as he yanks her up to eye level and his blazing red eyes glare into her blood colored ones.

"**Listen here you little Bitch. Touch any of my servants, or ANYONE that I care for and I'll make sure your fucking life is filled with misery and woe! GOT ME!?!"** Naruto yells at the Drow and she nods her head weakly with wide eyes.

"Someone seems pissed about something…" Tak notes with Rose looking to Will, only seeing the boy grin from the shape of his tilted eyes.

"**I just had a fucking magically enhanced dream where I had a mother, a father, and practically a perfect life… and I gave that up because I don't like the thought of living a lie or allowing the vengeance of Will and Rose to go unaided. I think I DESERVE to be more than a little pissed off."** Naruto states simply and Rose grimaces, having dreams like that didn't exactly sound like something anyone would want to experience… especially if you had no family or a home.

"Uh. Sire, maybe you should calm down, your really not acting like yourself." Ayame offers and Naruto grunts for a moment before breathing in, then out, his eyes slowly returning to their glowing blue, along with the haze of black and crimson energy around his body dispersing.

"Shin. Can you tell me if that dream had any kind of adverse affect on me?" Naruto suddenly asks in his normal tone and the young grey blinks before closing his eyes and concentrating, eyes' shooting open as a grin forms on his face.

"Incredible! Sire, it seems as if you've acquired your second Mysticism spell." Shin says before running out of the room and back to the Throne Room, Naruto looking to the others before motioning them to follow him as he follows after the grey. Upon reaching the Throne room, Naruto looks up and sees a new Spell Statue. This one appears to be a blue orb, with stone waves of energy arching around it, holding it in place as it then curves back into a pedestal where it is held onto the side of the wall.

"That must be the Mysticism Spell…" Naruto notes while walking over to Shin. "So what new spell did I get Shin?" Naruto asks the tiny Minion and Shin grins to his Overlord with a wide grin.

"It appears that you've obtained the "Soul-Trap" spell, Sire! With this we can trap the souls of enemies and turn them into energy." Shin explains while dozens of ideas with how to use the spell pop up into his mind.

"Interesting… now could you tell me how you were able to tell I got a new spell? Last I check only Gnarl could do that…" Naruto asks the tiny Minion and Shin nods his head slowly.

"Gnarl named me his successor as Minion Master for some reason, Sire. And ever since he did he's not been seen around the Tower." Shin explains and Naruto's head snaps to the Minion with wide eyes.

"What! Why?" Naruto demands and Shin shrugs, unsure of the Old Minion-Master's idea.

"I truly don't know sire. All I do know is that he said that it was in order to help you with the Betrayer, nothing else." Shin offers and Naruto growls before crossing his arms and walking to his throne, sitting down and then leaning back into it. Looking at his assembled servants and allies, Naruto frowns when he notices Rose is still in the rags she had been wearing when he saw her in Albion.

"Shin, have someone bring Rose some new clothes. I'd like her out of those rags and into something decent or at least comfortable…" Naruto grumbles out and Shin nods his head while Rose looks down at her clothes for a moment.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I made them myself…" Rose says mostly to herself and Ayame wonders briefly what kind of life the girl has lived while Shin whistles, three familiar Browns coming into the room.

"Grubber, Gubben, Moldy. I want you three to go fetch some clothes for miss Rose immediately." The Grey states and the Browns salute before making they way out of the room while Naruto looks over the group once more, arms crossed over his chest.

"Also Shin. I want you to give Rose any training you can." Naruto states and Rose blinks for a moment.

"Sire… what for?" Rose questions of the young Overlord, Akore glaring at her in response while Naruto chuckles lightly.

"My dear, your brother was taken from you by the same man who murdered my family. You're of the Hero-Bloodline, and you and your sister were nearly murdered by that man in Albion…" Naruto reminds and sees Rose growl before narrowing her eyes and crossing her own arms.

"Oh right… payback sounds really good now that you mention it." She says mostly to herself and Naruto nods his head with an amused smirk on his lips. "Sounds good an all, but I don't even know HOW to be a bloody hero, nor to I have any damn Idea on how you people do any of that magic shit." Rose then states and Naruto chuckles to himself before looking over to a now grinning Shin.

"Shin… don't we have a Book on Hero-Training in the library?" Naruto asks the gray who nods his head to his Overlord.

"Why would an Overlord have a book on Hero training?" Ayame asks with a confused expression and Naruto chuckles to himself.

"It's not literal Ayame-Chan, it's for training people with the Hero-Bloodline. Ironically, my family is descended from the same source as that of the Hero-Bloodline." Naruto explains simply and the older girl makes an Oh with her mouth, though wondered how anyone from a "Hero-Bloodline" could end up becoming an Overlord.

"Sire. Why not allow her to train with you, killing two birds with one stone as it were." Shin offers and Naruto rubs his chin for a moment before nodding his head in agreement with the Grey.

"Then what should we start with, Shin?" Naruto then asks the grey and Shin grins as several ideas instantly come to mind…

--

TBC…

--

AN: I've had a few complaints from people who are having trouble remembering OC's / Crossover Characters. Seeing as this is the case, here a list of the extra, importatnt, characters…

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-10 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-13 years old- Older Sister of Will.

Haruno Ayane: Female-12 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges.

Moldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber: Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion and Minion Master.

Jester: Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc: Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash: Green-Assassin.

Venom: Torture Expert.

Carnage: Overkill Expert.

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality, currently being trained by Espeo for work as a scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader in Training.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader in Training.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader in training.

Zee: Female Goblin-Invader in Training.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader in Training.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Has taken Naruto's place in Konoha for the young Overlord to continue his work unhindered.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.


	30. Rose's Adventure Pt1

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: Our triumphant return has come!

Shin: Yes! We have finally returned my master!

Rose: It's about bloody time, that damn Void is disturbing.

Shin: I know…

Lord Pain: You know you guy's talk too much about some damn void.

Shin: You have no idea what it's like in there, Sire!

Lord Pain: Is it like being stuck with Zim?

Shin: … it isn't that bad.

Lord Pain: Then I know… seeing as Zim won't let go of me…

ZIM: My lord! Please allow Zim to speak with you here!!

Lord Pain: ARGH! Start the fic and get this little cretin off of me already!

Goby: Yes my Overlord!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 29: Rose's Adventure Pt. 1**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Dark Tower…)

It had been about two years since her training began, and she could honestly say that Akore, Shin and her other teachers were all brutal taskmasters. However, her friend, The Overlord, had it even harder, he was trained night and day without rest, without comfort, he choose the brutal training but it was probably not the best of ideas in her own opinion. All she knew about the training was that he was focusing on mastering his magic, and his mind in order to finish his two years of training to BE the Overlord.

Personally, she could see the wisdom in that since the greatest weapon wasn't a gun or a sword, it was the human mind. Tactics, strategy, and manipulation were the tools he was attempting to master. Also the fact they had been capturing humans for him to practice his magic on was slightly disturbing, but she as well as her brother had easily adjusted to it somehow. She actually felt that something about her new home, The Dark Tower, was manipulating and twisting their souls to match that of their lord…

Plainly put, she didn't give a flying fuck if that was the case. This "Betrayer" had torn her family apart, even if only Will was taken, Sparrow had never recovered. Not only that, but also that bastard Lucien was going to pay for breaking her from Sparrow. Plainly, Vengeance was tops on Rose's list of things to do and she really didn't care what she had to do in order to achieve it. Two people were on the top of her shit list and she was going to make damn well sure she crossed those names off someday. And thus, it seemed as if her own path down to darkness was to be paved by her own hands…

Shaking her head, Rose sighed then stretched out her arms. Currently she was finishing up on some training with, Shin. The training was more for strength than anything else. Ayame kept her fed however, and Rose was certain that her "Overlord" had a soft spot for the youthful cook. It was something that she and the Overlord seemed to share. Ayame was a kind soul, one who had horrible things happen to her. However, that was off topic, at the moment she was walking around the Tower, up and down the stares, with weights placed on her arms, legs, waist, chest, and back.

All and all, she was already used to the amount of weight they had on her, but she had been running and jumping around earlier in the day just to prove it to, Shin. Once the tiny Minion Master was satisfied, she was allowed to head to the Tower Forge where Giblet and his new assistants would melt the weights down for something else. Yawning slightly, Rose stops when she sees a reflection of her face. One thing she was disturbed by, was that after she started training… her body started to change…

First it was her eyes, both were now glowing pools of neon green now. Then after that, her hair had started to darken and become spiky, some stripes of red and black dye had fixed it's color, and she had kept it in a pair of long spiky pigtails with her spiky bangs in her eyes for some reason. Last was her skin, which started to pale rapidly while her lips had turned black in color, no makeup, they had just turned pitch black. Beyond those changes, she'd started to fill out physically, her hips were more rounded, her waist a tad thinner, her breasts were more noticeable, and she was proud to say that she had developed a toned physique of muscle.

"Eh, at least I don't have spikes growing out of me like milord does…" Rose suddenly mused while looking at her face and then made her way down the halls of the Tower towards the forge. That was something that shocked and surprised everyone beyond the minions. The Overlord, Naruto, had grown spikes, they started to more rapidly grow from his body at his knees and elbows at least, and sometimes a red and black haze would appear over his body. As far as she knew, and from what Shin had explained to her, that was common among the Overlord's of this land… and that she could expect him, Will AND herself to grow horns eventually…

Plainly, that was a disturbing thought for the young girl. Having horns would not only feel weird, but she was fairly sure that only demons would not be afraid of them at that point in time…

Walking down into the redesigned and newly enlarged tower-forge, Rose walked over to Giblet as he oversaw his assistants as they made more gear for the other Minions and creatures under the Overlord's banner. "Shin says to melt this stuff down." Rose offers simply while removing the weights and dropping them to the ground, the floor cracking from the sheer weight of the objects. Giblet saluted to the girl before then calling over a couple other minions to pick up the armor while Rose looked around.

The Tower-Forge used to be very small, but recently Naruto had demanded it be made larger for more production of armor and weapons. And so, the minions had enlarged the area by about three times its original size, making a forge for Duriam, Arcaniam, and of course Steel without making them share a mold. The new Armory was three times as large as well, forming a more "Walk In" type setting than anything else while a new "Tower-Upgrade" area was built. The Tower-Upgrade area basically had a model of the Dark Tower, and was also equipped with tiny parts Giblet had made to show upgrades he and the minions could make for the Overlord, and how much of his fortune they would cost him for supplies and materials.

Shaking her head Rose merely turns on her heel and walks back upstairs and into the throne room. There she saw Shin ordering a few Minions around and smirked. Shin hadn't changed much since becoming the new Minion Master, save that he now wore a cloak. Like Gnarls, the cloak had leather formed over his shoulders and back, only this was new, and had gold rings hanging from the shoulders, the cloak itself was pitch black and reached down towards his legs, ending just shy of the floor.

Rose honestly wondered why Shin had the cloak made, but when she asked he said it was to show authority… somehow she questioned if that was the truth or if Shin just liked the cloak and how it made him look. Now that she thought about new clothes, she couldn't help stretch once more, enjoying the freedom that her magically enhanced clothes somehow provided to her without detracting from covering her any. How the Dunmer had come up with that method, she didn't know, nor did she really care so long as she wasn't half naked for her Overlord or, hell forbid it, the Minions to gape/drool at.

First of all, she wore what Hiss had called a sleeveless black leather "leotard" as an undergarment, thin as normal leather, but nearly as tough as steel with blue weaved into it and a mask for her lower face in a similar manor to what covered her Overlord's lower face at times. Then came a simple black leather tunic over her upper body for extra covering with a hood hanging behind her to cover her red hair, short straps at and around her shoulders allowing a pair of iron pauldrons to hang over her shoulders and some of her upper biceps, a strap from each curving over her upper back.

A blue bandoleer was then placed over her torso, starting at her right shoulder and ending below her left arm it had about three pouches on it since she didn't have pockets and a Minion Symbol like her Overlord's Broach was used as the Bandoleers buckle. Then came a pair of blue belts crossed at her waist into an X, with a sturdy black leather half skirt coming down over her hips and thighs and leaving only the front of her crotch slightly visible, this was held on by a thick belt around her waist, and two belts forming an X over where the front of the skirt would normally be, added to the crossed belts was her Overlord's old pair of Twin-Tanto, which she had taken as her own choice for blades the sheathes attached to the backs of her main belts.

Her arms were covered by forearm length fingerless black gloves made of the same leather as her leotard, with silver colored metal forearm covering bracers worn over the gloves, the armor forming into spikes at her elbows and then into a Dragons head with an open mouth and glowing red eyes at her wrists, a glowing red gem with the function of a miniature Tower Gate at the back of her right wrist no less. She wore a pair of thick black leather thigh high socks as well, with a gun strapped to each thigh obscured by her half-skirt, a pair of knee high black boots with silver metal caps over her toes, heels, and knees, leaving her legs just as (More or less) protected as the rest of her body.

Personally, she was fairly sure Hiss only made the clothes for the purpose of protecting her and to show off her developing figure to the Overlord, but honestly, they covered much more than what the Drow tended to wear so she was fine with that. Akore had also finally taken to wearing "SOME" clothing, though currently the Dark-Elf maid was off doing something or other with the Overlord. Sighing to herself Rose looked to the side and saw her little brother floating off the ground meditating or something, his Will-Lines glowing as brightly as ever with his own new armor shining in the pale light.

Unlike her, Will only ever had his original clothing resized, and added a red "Micro-Gate" onto his belt like the one on her bracelet or the yellow one on her Overlord's gauntlets, preferring to keep his "Style" though she often teased him for wearing a loincloth all the time like a Minion.

"Lady, Rose!" Shin suddenly called out while waving the girl over to him and Rose can't help but sigh as she walks over to the new Minion-Master, crossing her arms as she does so.

"What do you need?" She asks the minion and seems him grin in response.

"I have a mission for you and your brother in the land of Cyrodiil milady!" Shin offers with a grin coming over his face, causing Rose to look over to Will, the young Sorcerer standing up and walking over to them as she does.

"What's the mission then?" Rose asks the tiny Minion Master, hiding the eagerness to go out and kill something as best she can. That had been something unexpected even to her. Growing a fondness for death and destruction was somewhat overwhelming at first, but Shin said not to worry and that "It's helpful in our line of business after all."

"A tribe of Loyal Orc's has sent a message to us that the require our assistance. It seems that many of the Orc Tribes have joined the Humans, Dwarves, Halflings, Elves, and Humans with the Betrayer as of late. I want you and Will to seek them out." Shin says then snaps his fingers and shuffles off, Rose and Will looking to one another before following the tiny Minion Master.

"Where are we going, Shin?" Rose asks as they head upstairs and Shin sighs.

"To Hiss, I need you both to carry a Stroing Gem for your armor and weapons. The Gems will obviously be jewels you can hide on your person encase your captured by the Cyrodiilian guard. They take armor and weapons when they put you in prison and you have to serve your time to get it back. Thus it would be disheartening for us to have to wait however long it would take for you to gain your equipment back milady." Shin offers and Rose nods her head slowly, seeing why that would be an annoying setback, especially for the Overlord.

"Also, I have a few more tasks in Cyrodiil for the two of you to complete." Shin then muses and Rose blinks.

"Why us? Why not Milord himself? He's used to these things by now after all." Rose reminds and Shin nods his head before looking at her with a smirk.

"Yes, but you haven't been training for two years just to sit around the tower and look pretty have you?" Shin quips and Rose blinks before nodding her head, giving Shin an annoyed look for the playful comment no less. "Also, do not forget to keep your Micro-Gates on you at all times. They will allow me to speak with you and Will whenever I need too." Shin then reminds and Rose and Will both look at their Micro-Gates for a moment before nodding their heads.

"So what are our other objectives then, Shin?" Rose asks and Shin rubs his chin for a few moments.

"First. Seek out the Dark-Brotherhood, a sect of Assassins who worship "Sithis" and his Wife the "Night Mother". The Overlord and Dark-Brotherhood have a long-standing alliance with one another, they will accompany you to the Tower should you give them reason." Shin says and Rose nods her head before having a thought.

"Would you happen to have these objectives written down or anything?" In response, the tiny Minion Master reaches into his cloak and tosses a parchment back to Rose. Blinking then opening the parchment she nods her head but Shin then speaks once more with an amused look.

"In order to find the Dark-Brotherhood, I suggest murdering someone. It's quick and efficient, however the guard will undoubtedly attempt to lock you away when you do. Simply use the Storing Gems on your gear once they do and that should allow you to escape at your leisure afterwards. Go find someplace to sleep once your free and I'm certain a member of the Dark-Brotherhood will come visit you, show him your Minion Seal, and he should give you a location to meet him at for a formal meeting." Shin offers and Rose nods her head slowly, seeing the note after it that says pretty much that.

"After you do that, seek a "Shadow Scale" among the Brotherhood, have them send word to the Argonians that The Overlord has need of them once more. That way when next we go to Cyrodiil the Argonians will be a ready source of fighters." Shin says before walking into the Tailoring room and waving over Hiss. "Bring a pair of Storing Gems for Will and Rose." He orders and Hiss gives a curt bow before making his way towards the back of the room.

"After you do that, I need you both to head to Frostcrag Spire and awaken it for the Overlord. After which you should have one of the Dark Brotherhood go and steal whatever is required to complete it. Then I need you both to scout around Cyrodiil for some Daedric Shrines." Shin starts to say only for Rose to blink when she reaches that part on the parchment.

"Wait, Daedra, those are Demons right?" The girl questions and Shin nods his head, before turning as Hiss brings him two blue spheres. "Why are we going to be looking for shrines to Demons?" Rose asks with a confused tone, as far as she knew, demons were still bad even for the Overlord…

"First of all, I only want you to go to some VERY specific Daedric Shrines." Shin then says and Rose frowns while looking at the tiny Minion Master.

"Specific HOW?" She asks with her arms crossed over her chest and Shin sighs.

"They are the shrines of the Daedric Lords who helped originally create the Dark Tower and the Tower Heart for the first Overlord." Shin offers before rubbing his temples and Rose's jaw plainly dropped at that tidbit of information.

"DEMONS made this place?!" She demands loudly and Shin grimaces before cleaning out his ears.

"Yes and no. They created the ORIGINAL Dark Tower, which I believe is now trapped in the Netherrealm. The only thing we have remaining of it is the Tower-Heart, which we use as a power source of sorts. The original Overlord had to recreate all the functions of the Tower into this building due to the fact he hated having to dig his way here. Thus there is a second tower for us if ever this one is destroyed." Shin explains and Rose makes an Ooh with her mouth.

"So we have to meet with these demons… why?" Rose then asks and Shin sighs.

"Because, those demons are our allies and we need to introduce the Master to them eventually. If he were to ever host some form of grand ball, preferably after we find the damn Reds, then we would NEED to invite them or they would be pissed! Especially Sheogorath, he HATES not being invited to parties." Shin offers then says before grimacing at the thought of what THAT particular Daedric lord might do to them if he was pissed off…

"Alright, so who are they already?" Rose finally asks and Shin blinks before pointing to the parchment.

"Malacath, Molag Bal, Sheogorath, Nocturnal, Namira, Boethiah, and Mehrunes Dagon. Those are the Daedric Lords that the original Overlord made a pact with, the same day he set off on his path to true evil no less." Shin explains and Rose grimaces slightly before shaking her head. After all the vile, horrible things she's seen in this place, pacts with a couple of demons shouldn't REALLY be all that bad…

"Alright. It's written down and all, but should we go see the Orc's before or after the rest of that?" Rose asks and Shin chuckles to himself before cracking his neck.

"Before. Out transport room has been set to the Orcs current location. All you two will need to do is place the Tower Gate Marker down somewhere no humans or anyone else will find it." Shin explains and then turns and makes his way out of the tailoring room and up towards the Transport Room. Sighing and following after the Minion-Master, as she and Will do, she can't help but think about something…

"Shin. Where IS milord anyways?" Rose asks and Shin blinks before chuckling to himself lightly.

"He and Akore are training. Akore had to go with him do to the fact she can't leave his side for more than a week. However, he wasn't allowed to take anything but his clothes and sword on this trip in compensation." Shin explains and Rose nods her head slowly, wondering what kind of hell her friend was being put through. However, the girl then frowns as she can also imagine that Akore is attempting to seduce the young Overlord, given her personality at least…

"Here we are, young Will, Milady." Shin says then motions over to a pedestal. "That one will take you both to Cyrodiil, but please attempt to stay on task. And remember to try and be somewhat polite to the Orcs, but not overly so." Shin offers and Rose nods her head before moving over to the Transport pedestal and then sighing as she looks to will who activates it then takes one of the TG-Markers before heading over to the main part of the transporter.

"Away we go…" Rose muses to herself as both she and Will vanish and Shin watches on silently before grumbling to himself. Turning on his heel and making his way to the throne room so he can continue to control the Minions while Naruto is gone. However, he then stopped when he noticed something, a feeling that someone was missing from the tower… "THOSE THREE!!!" He suddenly shouted before running to find the three stooges. Gubben, Grubber, and Mouldy!

--

(Konoha…)

Envy was having a bad few years, Sakura was crazier than ever, having started wearing a black trench coat most of the times and talking about "an annoying snot green goblin" named Zim. Envy knew Zim was real, him and GIR were both real for that matter. But plainly put he didn't give a flying fuck. His master was off training with Akore, and thus far he'd gained every ability he had, save controlling the Minions and such. Envy didn't mind, he was actually enjoying his secondary job, spying on Konoha.

Thus far he'd learned several internal secrets of the village for when his lord finally decided to destroy the wretched place. Hell, Envy had been having DREAMS of ripping the heart out of Sakura… a grin spread over the Doppelganger's lips at that thought, an amusing thought it was to say the very least. Shaking his head Envy sat up from his spot on Naruto's old bed and made his way out into the city. Over the passed two years, Envy had learned much, including things no one else should know.

He had changed shapes into a member of every clan and made copies of every scroll they had owned with a spell from the Drow. Naruto's chief tacticians were now using those copies in order to find weaknesses in the Clans techniques. He'd also gone to the Hokage Tower, snuck into the Shinobi registry and copied every single file with the same spell, all while disguised as the Sandaime himself. Sneaking into ROOT had been slightly more difficult, but he'd done it, and he'd sent THEIR secrets to his master as well. So yes, he was a VERY busy little clone.

However, at the moment he was on a different mission. While not really all that important, Gnarl had given him ANOTHER mission, one the Overlord could NOT find out about… Simply put, Gnarl had ordered him to find a woman as cunning, conniving, vicious, cruel, unsympathetic and purely EVIL as Naruto himself… Basically, Gnarl wanted him to find someone who was truly FITTING to bear the title of Mistress of the Dark Tower.

Thus far, Envy had found NO ONE, who was even partly compatible with his Lord, and by Gnarl's standards. Obviously to Envy, she wouldn't be the first Mistress, she'd probably be his second if not lower, holding the power of the army as she would be the only one suited for that kind of task beyond Naruto himself. While he was certain Gnarl would disapprove, he REALLY didn't think Naruto would pick someone like himself to be his first mistress, thus the only person to bare him an heir.

Why? Well… someone as evil as Naruto was becoming raising a kid? Yeah, that really didn't sound like a good idea to him either. Surely Naruto knew this as well and planned on possibly Ayame, or even Rose as his first Mistress, someone who would not only protect the child with her life, but treat him right, scold him when necessary, and prepare him for his duties as Overlord… alright… Rose sounded better than Ayame for that, or maybe Envy was just looking too far into things.

Shaking his head Envy suddenly let out a breath and grinned as his true form was revealed for the first time in a LONG time… His body started by thinning drastically while staying the same height since he and the Overlord were already the same height, his skin went from a tanned hue to a deathly pale color while the whiskers on his cheeks vanished as a red tattoo appeared on his left thigh, his formerly blond hair turned into long spikes of dark green branching hair like a palm tree, his fingers and legs both became much thinner, while every hair on his body beyond his head and eyebrows seemed to vanish, leaving only pale smooth flesh, his waist thinned slightly more than normal, and then he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of violet colored orbs with slits for pupils…

At that moment, his clothes also changed, a black headband with a red upside down triangle appearing over his brow, a pair of fingerless black gloves appeared on his hands while toe / heel-less black clothes formed over his feet and shins, a skintight high collar sleeveless midriff baring shirt formed over his upper torso while tight black shorts formed over his lower torso, a cloth wrapped around his waist somewhat like a skirt only it was left open at his left thigh…

"Ahhh… that is SOOOO much better!" Envy muses to himself while stretching out in his true form, then looking around to make sure no one saw him. Smirking when he saw no one, Envy then crouches and jumps upwards, flipping back and onto a wire between some of the buildings effortlessly. "What to do what to do…" Envy whispers to himself with a hand on one cheek and a strange smirk formed over his lips. A second later, the Doppelganger's eyes light up with an idea while an evil grin forms on his lips, baring his sharpened canines to the world.

"Oh. I know what to do… time to watch Zim be stupid." Envy says to himself with a sparkle in his eyes. Watching Zim blow himself up and generally drive Sakura crazy was his primary source of entertainment in Konoha after all! Chuckling to himself, Envy suddenly launched himself away from the building and off into the distance, never seeing a girl with green eyes lurking in the shadows watching him.

"So. The "Overlord" is real and he's more than likely trying to destroy, Konoha with that spy around…" Haruno Ayane muses to herself with a flat expression on her face, the girl having barely changed much save her clothes had a few alterations.

First, she wore gray and black striped bicep length gloves with black fingerless gloves over them, steel plates at the back of each of her fists, her violet hair is no longer short, now reaching her shoulders with her bangs still spiky however, her black Chinese dress with a white trim has remained the black belts around her waist still there with the buckles and straps visible up the front of her stomach and the Haruno circle on her back. She now wears a skull necklace is now hanging from her neck however, her magenta stockings have remained, only the straps of what appears to be a garter are present at the sides to hold them up better.

Also, her Kunai case is present and looks to be specially designed to also hold Shuriken and other gear by her father, her calf high black Shinobi-Sandals are present once more, with the steel buckles over the bands at her ankles also still present, all of which was resized of course, another addition however, was the dozen or so daggers hanging from a belt around her waist, all of which had different designs and makes, though a strange little red and black fox doll also hangs from the belt, screws are in place of eyes on it and it's limbs are spindly and sharp…

Ayane looks towards where Envy ran off too with only one eye partly open, a slight smirk on her lips. As apposed to what most thought of here, Ayane held no love for anyone, at least anyone human. She personally believed that Human's were filth, they were spiteful, deceptive, conniving, vicious, liars, and felt only what was "Perfect" or "Normal" was worth living. As far as she was concerned, since the Overlord WASN'T a human, he had every right to try and take control of the world. Honestly, he had to be better than any of the pathetic morons running it at the moment…

Speaking of which, Ayane licked her lips as she thought of how she met Zim. It had been interesting to say the least; she'd followed her sister for the sole purpose of calling her stupid. When she actually saw Zim was real, she didn't show it but she was temporarily surprised by something so inhuman… As stated before, she detested humans, sometimes even herself. So learning intelligent creatures that weren't human existed gave her some hope that they could fix the world… Or just burn it to the ground. Either way, she really didn't give a flying fuck, which happened first.

Thus she took more care in watching the Overlord's little Goblin servant Zim. Even befriended GIR for the sole purpose of learning more about the Overlord. She wasn't in love with him or obsessing over him like her sister would, she was just being cautious. After all, he was supposedly a half dragon warrior with a penchant for cutting people into little ribbons for the hell of it. Who wouldn't be more than a little extra cautious as far as he's concerned?

Regardless, she somewhat felt something towards the Overlord, not pity, anger, or spite like she normally felt towards people. Honestly, love was probably impossible for someone as twisted as her so it wasn't that either… it was… tolerance. She could tolerate him, possibly more than she could her own family, though that really wasn't saying much unless you knew how much she tolerated her sister's insanity. She learned everything about him from a journal that Zim kept with information on the Overlord he had learned over the years… nothing like ways to kill him, just private stuff like pieces of who he was, what he was, how he got to be the way he is and his tastes and preferences.

Why the little Goblin knew so much about him, she REALLY didn't want to know. But after watching him fail at "Causing Chaos around the Village" for two straight years, she figured it was another of his quirks. She learned the Overlord was an orphan, that he was completely consumed by vengeance, though unlike the Uchiha he had set other goals and schemes to keep himself balanced. He had a thing for red heads apparently, liked long hair on girls, was trained in the forgotten styles of the Lost Sector of Konoha, was a user of magic, and to top it all off, he was hunting down the scum who murdered his mother, even gave a woman who aided them to his "Minions" as a plaything to make her suffer…

"The more I learn, the more interesting he becomes…" Ayane muses while walking over to the ledge of the roof and looking out over the village, then down to the "Fox Doll" at her left hip. The doll was actually her first Ninja-Puppet. Its name was simple and yet oh so damning and was simply called Foxx. Unlike other Puppeteers who wanted a large puppet for intimidation, she had chosen a small one, for more stealth and for easier control of it. This was because the size of a puppet also affected the users ability to control it, thus she felt that a small one was best for her.

The puppet LOOKED like a doll at first glance, but the limbs all ended with sharp knives, it's eyes were screws that were attached to a metallic figurine inside of it, while the red and black cloth that covered the figurine had staples throughout it, giving it a twisted evil look, it's long ears and single sharp whip like tail were made into the image of the Kyuubi, though it only had one tail, it's face had a devils grin that would open to show a tiny launcher inside with a few poison darts, the teeth themselves were all sharp and if she used them right, could possibly be used to do some major damage, and the limbs themselves were thin with segmented metal attached to the blades like legs for more durability than wood.

"Your just as twisted as my soul, huh Foxx?" Ayane muses to herself while peering down at the puppet that bears screws for eyes, the screws twisted inward to look as though they were giving an evil glare with the psychotic devils grin under it. Sometimes, Ayane could almost swear the doll would speak to her, not that she was crazy, well… maybe a little… But that she had been speaking to it for so long that she'd just started inventing answers for whatever she said to it in her head and "Heard" those from the little red and black doll.

"Hey, what are you doing out this late?" A person questions and Ayane turned to see an AnBu, her fingers twitching slightly as she does. "Hey, aren't you Haruno's kid? At least the normal one." The man then asks and before he has a chance to react, Foxx seems to appear on his shoulders before digging it's bladed limbs into the jugular veins of his neck, causing him to grasp at his throat while falling to his knees. As he falls, Foxx lunges from Ayane's shoulder, onto the ground and appears to rush up her legs, then her back until finally stopping to rest at her shoulder, an eerie smile on her face.

"Humph, so pathetic…" Ayane muses while looking at the AnBu as he drowns on his own blood while also bleeding to death. "I don't have an AnBu puppet yet…" She then notes while walking over to the man, glowing strings of chakra now visibly arching from her fingers to the Doll on her shoulder. "And you are an AnBu, maybe you'll actually be worth something to me as a puppet…" Ayane then says to herself before kicking the man in the face, sending him flying back and into a wall with her Haruno Strength as some put it.

Shaking her head, Ayane walks over to the dying man and grabs one of his legs before turning and dragging him off into the distance. Keeping only a single eye open the girl throws the AnBu across buildings while jumping over gracefully herself. Soon stopping at her home and glad her father and sister are both away she opens the door to the attic and kicks the AnBu into the house. Entering after him, Ayane then drags the man over to a table and shackles his wrists and ankles to it. Looking around, she then brings several strange objects to the table and sits them down, a dozen dolls around the room resembling people hanging from the ceiling… one more wouldn't hurt… right?

"Am I crazy?" Ayane suddenly wondered to herself before shrugging her shoulders and taking a hook knife from her belt. "Eh, everyone's a little crazy when you think about it…" She then muses before slicing into the AnBu with her knife, his screams echoing in the room, muffled by the soundproofing she'd added to the attic…

--

(Cyrodiil…)

Rose and Will both landed in a hilly area, looking around, Rose pulled her mask up over her lower face. "Where are the Orcs I wonder…" She muttered to herself with an annoyed frown while Will saw a town not so different from the ones in Albion a short distance away from them. "C'mon little brother, we best find those Orcs and get that over with. We have a lot of work to do for the Overlord after all." Rose says and Will blinks before nodding his head, following his sister loyally as ever.

Walking down a long stretch of road, Rose couldn't help note that technologically, Cyrodiil seemed nearly identical with Albion. However, that was only a brief observation based on architecture, and that was only that which they had seen. "When you think about it, Albion is pretty small in the scheme of things…" Rose notes and Will nods his head from behind the girl. The siblings follow down the path for a ways, each wondering how they're supposed to find this Orc tribe when an Orc lunges at them from a bush to the side. Sighing, Rose leans back to evade him then points to her broach, the Orc suddenly stopping and then looking at her with wide eyes.

"A-are you the Overlord?" He asks and Rose shakes her head.

"I'm one of his servants… he sent me to fetch your tribe I believe." Rose offers and the Orc bows before her.

"Then forgive me milady, we've been hunted by the royal guard and the traitorous deserters for days on end… we're somewhat wary of humans." The Orc offers and Rose flippantly waves that off before crossing her arms. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the others, a survivor of one of the Azerothian Orc Tribes is among us, she brought grave news." The Orc then says and Rose blinks before frowning, that didn't sound too good…

Following the Orc into the forest Rose and Will both had to wonder what the hell was going on in Azeroth. The land was known to have quite a few races, some that were even more strange than Albion's after all. But also, there was the fact it was already broken into the Legion and the Horde, two sides who were battling one another near constantly it seemed. Shaking her head, Rose sighs as they eventually come upon a camp, filled with about two dozen Orcs, some looking more than a little worse for wear.

"Hey! Who did you bring here?" A strange, short female Orc, who seems to be only six foot tall at most, demands with a growl and the larger Orc beside of both Rose and Will holds his hands up.

"It's alright, these are two of the Overlord's servants." The Orc says and then points to the gem on Rose's Bandoleer. "See, the symbol of the ancient dark alliances is upon both her and the boy." The large orc then says and Rose blinks, wondering what the "Ancient Dark Alliance" was.

"_That would be the alliance of all Dark Races under the "Dark Horde" centuries ago. All the dark races of that time joined under the banner of the Overlord and drove the forces of Light out of his lands. The Dark Races then gave chase to the light races to try and obliterate the forces of the Light, however, it ended in a draw and the races of the world were spread out around the world… at least that's what my research tells me, and the Orc's were some of the Overlord's most fiercely loyal warriors at that time."_ Shin offers to the girl, creeping her out slightly while the male and female Orc continue to speak to one another.

"So they do… but how can you be sure they are from the Overlord? They could just as well be spies." The female states and Rose twitches before then glaring at the Orc.

"Alright then, how exactly do you want me to prove I'm with the Overlord? Make a bloody Minion jump out from behind those trees?" Rose asks with an angry glare only to stop and turn when she hears some chatter from the side. Turning with all the orcs to a tree, three familiar brown Minions then fall out and look around.

"See! Grubber was right! Orcies!!" Grubber suddenly says while sitting up with a grin on his face, a yellow miners hat with a light in the center of it on his head with a pickax placed onto his back, and the typical loincloth around his waist only with a studded leather belt and an old ratty cloth covering his shoulders.

Beside of him is Mouldy, who is wearing a torn leather shirt like the other more armored Minions, only with gold shoulder pads, a thick brown leather belt with a ruby set into the front and silver broaches beside it, with a red cloth loincloth coming down from it, a pair of leather sandals on his feet with greaves strapped on, and forearm armor strapped onto his arms, a sword and shield placed onto his back.

Last is of course Gubben, who'd been unfortunate enough to loose his left eye two weeks prior when messing with Goby, also resulting in some damage to his face giving him a disfigured look. Gubben wears a black cloth over his head like an eye patch with a skull and crossbones on it in white, a loincloth around his waist with a black sash, a thick leather belt over the sash and a thick leather bandoleer over his torso with two old cutlasses placed into scabbards at either side of his waist, his hands are wrapped with black bandages and his feet are covered by a pair of toeless leather boots.

"Mouldy, Gubben, Grubber!? What the bloody hell do you three think your doing here?!" Rose demands loudly of the three with her hands on her hips as Will shakes his head from side to side.

"_Their in serious trouble is what! They know their not allowed to go roaming around the lands without the Master's explicit consent!!"_ Shin says angrily from the Tower while Mouldy looks around skittishly before falling to his knees with his hands clasped together and a pleading look to his face.

"We's sorry! Grubber say we should see Orcies! We only follow so get out of Tower! It so BORING not being able to kill things!!" The Brown says pathetically while Mouldy looks to him disgustedly.

"Argh! A vast ye scurvy mutineer! You be more yellow than I thought ifen yer going ter sell us out already!" Mouldy complains while pulling a Cutlass from his waist and jabbing it towards Gubben, having adopted a somewhat Pirate like persona since he lost his eye… he even had a parrot follow him around at times he got so into it…

"Oy, both of you's SOOOO boring! Me go digging around for treasure!" Grubber suddenly says before reaching to his back. "FOR THE OVERLORD!!!" He then called out while pulling his pickax free and starts to dig around for the said treasure. Blinking, Rose sighs before turning around to the now gaping Orcs.

"Is THAT proof enough for you?" Rose asks and the female slowly nods her head while watching as Mouldy pokes at Gubben with his Cutlass and the laughing stupidity that is Grubber continued to dig for treasure…

"Are they supposed to be… Stupid?" The female asks and Rose sighs.

"From what I've gathered from the Minion-Master Shin, it's easier to control something this stupid…" Rose offers while rubbing her forehead and ALL of the Orcs instantly agree with that assumption.

"Very well… since it's painfully obvious your really who you say you are, allow me to introduce myself." The Orc then says before giving a curt bow to the girl. "My name is Tora. I'm a Half-Orc from the lands of Azeroth." Tora offers and Rose blinks.

"Azeroth, but that's hundreds of miles to the north of Tamriel isn't it?" Rose questions and Tora nods her head, while Will checks the Half-Orc out.

She is, as said before, six foot tall with a muscled physique, though held the curves of a human woman as a stark contrast to a normal orcish female, with pale green skin, a scar curving from the middle of her right cheek down her neck and into her armor, short pointed ears, a tusk like fang coming up over her upper lip, yellow eyes, a slightly snout like nose only less so than a full orc, and long coarse looking black hair hanging down her back and styled into dreadlocks, silver clips in the locks and a silver band holding them all back into numerous long tails. She is dressed primarily in Orcish clothing, primarily a heavy looking set of sturdy armor, with bandages and breaks in and on the armor itself, a large war ax placed onto her back.

"It is, but I needed to worn the other Orc tribes before it was too late." The girl offers before sitting down and Rose raises a brow.

"Too late for what?" Rose questions and Tora grimaces.

"To late to worn them, that the Orcs of Azeroth have mostly joined up with the Legions of the Light… And those who didn't have been completely eradicated by their forces." She says, causing Rose to gape and Will's eyes to widen in shock… both wondering exactly what in the fucking hell was going on…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Rose's "Half-Skirt" is of and a combination of the same basic design as the "Kama" worn by clone troopers in Starwars, and the strange skirt thing worn by Riku in Kingdom hearts in his Dark Form.

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-12 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber: Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester: Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc: Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash / Stench: Green-Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality, currently being trained by Espeo for work as a scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader in Training.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader in Training.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader in training.

Zee: Female Goblin-Invader in Training.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader in Training.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Has taken Naruto's place in Konoha for the young Overlord to continue his work unhindered.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal Orc from Asteroth.

"Daedric Princes mentioned in this chapter…"

Malacath: "Prince of the Spurned and Ostracized"

Molag Bal: "Prince of Corruption and Enslavement"

Mehrunes Dagon: "Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition"

Namira: "Prince of Darkness"

Nocturnal: "Prince of the Night"

Boethiah: "Prince of Carnage, Plots, and Deceit"

Sheogorath: "Prince of Madness"


	31. Rose's Adventure Pt2

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Rose: Well, we're back once more!

Shin: Indeed, Milady!

Rose: Hey, where's milord anyways?

Shin: He went out for lunch or something…

Will: …

Rose: Okay, that's kind of random.

Shin: You should see what Zim is up too. He make's the master seem normal.

Lord Pain: What was that Shin?

Shin: Uh! Nothing master!

Lord Pain: Good. Then start the fic…

Jester: Right away my Overlord!!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 30: Rose's Adventure Pt. 2**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(??)

A black sandaled foot suddenly passes a dead body while taking a beaten path towards a new country. "MASSSTER!!" A familiar girls voice comes out in a whine and the person chuckles while turning to see Akore following him, looking tired, hungry, and anything else she could to appear pathetic… Although it was hard to take your eyes off of her with her choice of "Clothing" if you could even call what she wore that and proving once more to him that she had absolutely no shame at all…

Her clothes consisted of a black metal breastplate with silver trim that LITERALLY only covered her breasts with a strap curving around from the sides, under her arms and then over her back to the other side, and more closely resembled a bikini top than anything else, causing him to wonder what the damn thing was meant to COVER or to protect and not to show off. Somehow added to his assuredness that she had no modesty whatsoever, was that she had what appeared to be a black with silver trim metal bikini bottom that also passed off as a metal thong, two slender chains curving over each hip to hold the two metal pieces in place while a slender strip of cloth covered her modesty… just barely that is… and has black leather straps arching down over her thighs from the chains holding it on.

She also wears an oddly designed black leather jacket with elbow length sleeves that covers her arms, upper back, and shoulders while leaving her chest fully exposed, a pair of white pauldrons are stationed on the shoulders of the jacket and seem fairly attached to it, thus he figures that's what the thing is for as it covers nothing else. A black leather bandoleer is curving from over her right shoulder with several short daggers slipped into cases along it, a quiver filled with arrows on her back and a bow pulled over her torso as well. A short black cape that only reaches down to her ass is worn, a metal broach at the front of her throat to hold it on, with the hood pulled down at the moment as well as a red face mask pulled down around her slender neck.

Old white wrappings cover each of her arms and reach up to just below her elbows, with black metal bangles over each of her biceps and just under her pauldrons. A black leather belt is around her waist, a pouch hanging at her left hip with a black leather cloth wrapped around her waist, still somehow leaving her ass and crotch armor visible while only seeming to cover her right hip and some of her thigh. A pair of black thigh high socks are next, and a garter is visibly holding them up at the sides of her legs, with thigh high boots just slightly shorter than the stockings under them, both of which are black in color with armor over her shins and ankles.

"Why do we have to walk all the way to this place Master? Why can't we just teleport there?" Akore demands while dragging herself behind the young Overlord. Naruto merely chuckling, the only armor or weapons on him is his usual pair of black leather gauntlets and the Dual-Sword on his back. The boy has physically changed as well, though most of it is hidden, what can be seen is that he is now 5.7 feet tall, that his scales have taken a darker grey appearance in color, and that he now has a spike growing from each elbow.

"Because, my dear Akore, this is training not a luxury run or a fucking quest." Naruto reminds and sees the young girl pout, having brought and wearing the gear of a "Drow Ranger" rather than a Battle-Mage for the fact they would be out in the open and her mage skills were slightly under par for a true Battle-Mage…

"Then WHY are we out in the middle of nowhere?" Akore then asks while rubbing her legs, causing Naruto to shake his head as a result, his red scarf having been pulled up to hide his entire face from view.

"This isn't the middle of nowhere, Akore. We're in a forest near the edge of Fire-Country." Naruto says before walking off, deeper into the forest and Akore curses before quickly rushing after her master.

"Master, why do YOU have to do this and without any assistance besides me?" Akore then asks with a frown and Naruto looks at her with a single glowing blue eye.

"Are you saying you can't help me then, Akore? Are your skills really THAT useless to me? Are you REALLY that weak and cowardly?" Naruto questions and Akore rapidly shakes her head from side to side. She'd worked hard enough to gain her master's tolerance these past few months; she wasn't going to make him think she was a useless little bitch he didn't need!

"Of course not master. But wouldn't it be easier to send some Minions or even a few ACTUAL Drow-Rangers to scout these lands?" Akore questions and Naruto rolls his eyes before shaking his head from side to side.

"No. I'm not a weakling who needs others to do what I can do better. I'm never going to allow myself to sit around and watch others when there's work to be done." Naruto tells the girl simply before crossing his arms over his chest, his blue eyes closing soon after as they journey deeper and deeper into the forest. Pouting slightly while trudging behind her master, Akore wondered for what felt like the millionth time why her master was so strange…

It wasn't that she thought he wasn't the Dark-Overseer, or that he wasn't evil or Violent enough, especially when she was concerned as she brought out his mean streak, the bruises forming on her body attested to his ever-worsening temper. What it was was that he didn't act like royalty or a god should. He was however too powerful to be a mortal, and though she knew his family were all part dragon, he far exceeded normal Dragonkin in terms of power. But something about him, it wasn't royal, it was battle hardened, more so than she, and several other Drow could attest too with all their years of living on this world…

"Stop." Naruto suddenly ordered and Akore came to an immediate stop. Looking worriedly to her master she saw the blue light that was his eyes narrow.

"What is it Master?" She asks and Naruto looks around before stopping in a strange position, his head tilted slightly.

"Singing…" He whispers and Akore raises a brow, hearing nothing. However, not one to evoke her master's wrath the girl tilts her own head to where her right ear is out. Turning her head she eventually stops when she hears what her master had… a haunting, beautiful yet tragic melody that evoked a feeling of sadness even in her own black and rotting heart…

"Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore…" The song started, the melody drifting amongst the trees while a glow seemed to be in the distance. "Sin'dorei…" The song continued, echoing and being held at the end as Naruto's eyes widened, a memory playing in his mind. "Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei…" The voice continued and Akore's eyes widened, she KNEW this language!

"Thalassian… The language of the ancient High Elves…" She whispered before blinking and reaching up, tears falling from her eyes for the first time in her life. "W-what is this? Drow don't cry…" She asked then said confused by the tears while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I know this song… I've heard it before…" Naruto says to himself before making his way deeper into the forest, Akore watching quickly wipes her tears away and makes her way after him.

"Anar'alah…" The song continues to drift out, Naurto pushing some branches out of his way while a feeling of sadness continues to grow in the young Drow behind him. "Shindu Sin'dorei… Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei… Anar'alah belore…" The song continues and Akore holds herself, visions of memories not her own popping into her mind as she continues to follow her master.

"M-Master…" Akore whispers as more tears form in her eyes and Naruto turns, eyes widening in shock to see the Drow in such a state… it wasn't hard to guess tears and looking so said were not common in Drow, Dunmer yes, Drow NO way in hell could they show this kind of emotion.

"What is it?" Naruto asked kindly and Akore whimpered.

"I… I know this song…" She says and Naruto raises a brow. "It's a dirge… it was both made and originally sung in Azeroth many years age… But I've never heard anyone actually sing it before, only read about it…" Akore said then admitted while her tears continued to fall and Naruto nodded his head slowly before turning and making his way towards its source.

"I have…" He whispered while walking away and Akore wiped her tears away once more, the visions continuing, showing so many wars and battles that she couldn't find anything to mock or hate for the first time…

"Shindu Sin'dorei… Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei… Anar'alah belore…" The song continued, the beautiful, haunting voice echoing somehow amongst the trees. Looking around, Naruto soon stopped and Akore came to a halt behind him, gasping as she saw someone sitting in a tree, her mouth moving to the words of the song while a strange pack of glowing spirits surrounded her…

If anything, the woman surpassed the beauty of Akore by leaps and bounds, surpassed it and kept her dignity at the same time with clothes that covered her much better and somehow enhanced her body's natural desirability at the same time. Her skin was an off blue color, her eyes blood red and glowing with black lines under her eyes like ebony tears, her hair was platinum blond in color, and hung down her shoulders in waves, her lips colored a deep purple color and her ears were long and pointed, as were her eyebrows.

She wears a dark crimson colored cloak / cape with silver trim that comes over her throat with a single strip of cloth, the cloth was torn and tattered behind her while the hood was pulled up over her head, holes in it allowing her ears to extend out of it. Over the shoulders of the cloak is a pair of large jagged pauldrons, each a dark blue color with silver trim, skulls on them with spikes below each skull, feathers extending down from them and over her biceps with a green emerald placed into them. A dark blue breast plate is next, bearing the same silver trim and jagged design as her pauldrons yet forming to her chest perfectly, leaving her midriff and shoulders bare at the same time, a series of little dangling metal things hanging above her stomach, a quiver on her back with the strap curving over her chest and between her breasts.

Around her neck, Naruto can just see a black choker, black bands also wrapped over her biceps, a pair of gauntlets with claws cover her hands and forearms, both are the same dark blue color as the rest of her armor with the same silver formed into the trim with the same jagged design as well, with an emerald at the back of each forearm and plates covering the backs of her fists, one over the back of her thumbs, and another coming up over her elbows with a silver band around the base of her forearm. Black leather pants cover the woman's legs, a dark blue codpiece over her groin with silver trim forming up and over her hips in a jagged design to hold it on.

More of the dark blue armor with jagged silver trim was over her thighs, a brown leather strap holding them on tightly, thigh high brown leather boots then covered the rest of her legs, two bands holding them on around her knees, with jagged dark blue greaves with silver trim formed over her legs, more of the metal formed over her feet as part of the boots with a visible heel, a strange bow of the same colors and design as her armor was at her side, held close to her and leaning against her arm…

"Belore…" The song finally finished and Naruto's eyes softened for the first time in many years… he knew this woman, from a time before he ever found the Lost Sector of Konoha, from before his destiny had been set…

"Sylvanas…" Naruto says softly, remembering the name and the Elvin woman turns her head to look at him, her eyes a glowing red color as apposed to what they should have been, Akore's eyes widening as she realizes what she is…

"She's a Forsaken."

--

(Cyrodiil…)

"How… why… Er! What are those bloody Orc's in Azeroth thinking!?" Rose demanded of Tora, the half orc grunting before rubbing her temples.

"What little I know isn't of much use. But I think some Succubi managed to Enthrall several of the Orc Leaders… those they couldn't were more than likely the ones targeted by the damn alliance and the "Legion of Light" as that bastard knight is calling his little army of mismatched warriors…" Tora offers with a scowl and Rose growls low in her throat, while what little of "Evil" she knew was very limited, she knew for a FACT that a Succubi was supposed to be on THEIR side!

"What the hell is going on!? How can the Betrayer gather Demons into his army?!" Rose wonders to herself furiously while crossing her arms over her chest, Shin clearing his throat from the Tower before finally speaking.

"_Actually milady. I may know the cause of this."_ She admits and Rose blinks before narrowing her eyes.

'_What do you mean, Shin?'_ She mentally questions and Shins sighs.

"_Recently I found a book documenting the Betrayers time as the Overlord. It mentions he was temporarily trapped in the deepest bowls of hell and somehow even managed to gain its warriors as his servants."_ Shin admits and Rose has to fight the urge to gape and curse at the same time. Honestly, what were the odds of a human, Overlord empowered or not, making it through hell and bossing a batch of demons around?

'_So you mean to tell me that not only do we have to deal with the Betrayer, but also whatever demons he brought with him!? Argh! This is bloody insane! For every ally we gain, he's got two more waiting for us!'_ Rose thinks towards Shin with a scowl, arms still crossed and her hands unconsciously clenching and unclenching in irritation.

"Lady Rose, are you alright? You seem agitated." An orc suddenly questioned and Rose blinked before reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Please tell me there is some good news to all this Tora… we've had more than enough setbacks as is…" Rose asks then mutters to herself and the half orc grimaces before looking around.

"Besides myself, two dozen more Orcs are left from Azeroth, four dozen from Tamriel, and a few members of Goblin Tribes who wished to join with the forces of the Overlord. The bulk of these forces are ready to move, and armed for combat if at all necessary milady." Tora offers the girl and Rose nods her head slowly before then looking around and sighing.

"Alright, we need a secure area. I'm going to make a portal that will allow you all to immediately go to my master's tower. Be warned, we have Drow crawling all over the tower, mostly the catacombs, but they are extremely antsy lately." Rose says then warns and a few of the orcs blink, some look confused and Shin laughs to himself.

"_Milady, the Orcs and Goblins of Tamriel and Azeroth know NOTHING of the Drow. The only thing similar to them is Dunmer in these lands! Drow evolved independently from the rest of Elvin kind from the original High Elves before the Overlords of old forced hundreds of them to flee to these lands for safety."_ Shin explains and Rose twitches before breathing in, then out.

"A drow is like a completely evil Dunmer. They evolved from High Elves only by digging threw the dirt, their skin is extremely dark, their eyes are always blood red, and they have very light coarse hair. All they care about is status and power. Get in their way and they will likely rip your heart out or skin you alive depending on their mood. The males aren't so bad, but the females are all royal bitches but shouldn't be insulted. They have enough magic in their pinkies to kill small trolls…" Rose says as a quick summery, seeing a few orcs blink before grinning.

"I can't WAIT for them to be set loose on those annoying Altimer." He says and several other orcs instantly agree with him.

"Altimer?" Rose questions and Tora nods her head.

"High Elf." She offers and Rose makes an Oh with her mouth. "Would these Drow happen to use Mana?" She then asks and Rose looks at her strangely for a long while before then shaking her head.

"Their elves… using Magic is practically in the species nature…" She says and Tora rolls her eyes.

"You've obviously never met a Night Elf." She says and Rose reaches up to rub her temples, a very pained expression on her face.

"How many damn types of elves are there?" She asks of no one in particular and Shin decides to answer her.

"_There is, Altimer or High Elves, Dunmer or Dark Elves, Drow, Night Elves, Blood Elves, and Bosimer or Wood Elves… Then we get into the subspecies of Elves and that can add quite a bit more, milady."_ Shin explains and Rose shivers, wondering why ANY race could have so many variations of itself.

"Alright, can you take us to a secluded, preferably secure area so I can set the gate already?" Rose then asks and several Orcs look to one another before nodding.

"Milady, perhaps it would be best if you visited Lord Malacath first. It wouldn't feel right for us to leave Tamriel completely without letting him know first." The Orc says and Shin decides to put in his own two scents a few seconds later.

"_And while YOU'RE doing that, have Will visit the Shrine of Hircine to the east. While Hircine didn't help us before, I'm sure he'd love a person like, Will, someone so at home in the wilderness, practically a beast himself. And a hunter by nature!"_ Shin says and Rose looks to Will, the boy nodding his head.

"That's good, but can one of you lead my brother to a shrine of Hircine? He's a Wild Will user and was practically raised in the forest. The one who sent me suggested we visit several Deadric Princes in order to gain their favor for this war." Rose asks then explains and Tora rubs her chin for a few moments.

"That could be VERY helpful. The Scourge would be more so if they weren't almost completely annihilated by the damn Scarlet Crusade. Not to mention those of the Ebon Blade would be even more helpful with us, if I just knew where they had all scampered off and gone too." Tora muses to herself before grumbling out and Rose decided to ask about what she was talking about later. "I'll go with your brother to Hircine's shrine milady, but be careful. Lord Malacath has been in a frightful mood lately." Tora offers then warns and Rose nods her head, that just figured after all…

"Wait! We want come too!!" Mouldy suddenly says while Gubben climbs over him and grins.

"Aye! We come, we fight, we steal!!" Gubben says and Grubber comes up out of the ground, Rose sighing as he holds his Pickax up.

"We kill for The Overlord!!!" He called out and then Gubben and Mouldy held up their own weapons with him.

"FOR THE OVERLORD!!!" They all called out and Rose sighs before shaking her head.

"Alright, you three can come, just try not to be too much trouble." She states and the three Minions salute as soon as she does. Smirking slightly, the red haired girl turns to the two Orcs and crosses her arms. "Right. Well let's shove off then." Rose muses and two Orcs nod their heads before leading her towards a mountainous region.

"C'mon servant of the Overlord, let's get this over with." Tora then says while practically dragging, Will with her in the direction of Hircine's shrine… Inwardly, the young sorcerer had to wonder why he was always surrounded by tough as and hot as hell babes with odd skin tones…

--

Huffing and panting, Rose mentally cursed whatever madness convinced someone to build a Daedric shrine out in the middle of nowhere. The Minions didn't seem to mind however, in fact, the little annoying buggers seemed to be enjoying their stroll through the mountains! "So what should we expect from Malacath anyways?" Rose then asks as they approach the Shrine, one of the orcs sighing.

"Not sure, he's been in a foul mood whenever he's summoned recently." The orc says then reaches into a pouch at his side and hands a leather bag to the girl. "Offer this to him at the Shrine, it's Troll Fat, lord Malacath like's troll fat and might be in a slightly better mood if you give it too him." The orc says and Rose grimaces while taking the bag, after all, who wanted to touch a bag filled with the fat of a troll?

"Oooh! Want to eat it!!" Grubber suddenly says and Rose nearly wretches while holding the fat away from the tiny Minion, Gubben and Mouldy snickering at her expense.

"No Grubber, I'll feed you dog brains or something later, this is for Malacath!" Rose tells the little Minion angrily while holding the fat over her head, Grubber pouting as he can't reach it. Soon the group comes upon Malacath's shrine, only for an orc in monk like robes with a sword on his back to rush over to them.

"Hey! What are you doing bringing her here!? She's not one of us!" The Orc states and one of the orcs with Rose rolls his eyes.

"Be calm, the lady is a servant of the Overlord. We wish to speak with Lord Malacath, to tell him we'll be heading to the Overlord's lands as we did in ancient times." The orc offers and the monk grumbled to himself before looking over Rose and scowling.

"Your not one of Lord Malacath's favorite people. He likes Orcs. I'll be surprised if he allows you an audience. Approach his shrine at your own risk." The Orc grumbles before stepping out of the way, Rose sighing to herself before making her way to the shrine, which showed a large muscled man in a loincloth wielding a long katana like blade. Looking to the bag in her hands, Rose placed it at the shrine before taking a step back and gasping as it vanished into a flash of light.

"**You brought a present. Good, that's smart. You want something?"** A voice echoed and Rose looked around in shock before looking back up at the Shrine of Malacath.

"L-lord Malacath?" Rose questioned and a hearty laugh seemed to echo loudly.

"**Who else would be talking to you at my shrine mortal?"** He questioned with an amused tone, causing Rose to twitch before bowing before the shrine. It wouldn't be prudent if she were to be disrespectful to the strange Demon.

"Lord Malacath. I come on behalf of my lord, the one you may know as The Overlord. He seeks your aide in stopping the forces of light that seek to destroy the darkness once and for all." Rose explained and heard Malacath hum to himself for a few moments.

"**So, after so many centuries the Overlord finally comes back to us for aide. I'm surprised it took him so long… but considering the gifts we gave him before, not too surprised."** Malacath mused to himself while Rose blinked.

"Lord. The Overlord of today is merely a descendant of the first Overlord." Rose says and hears something surprising… surprise.

"**What!? But he was a Dragonkin! Not only that we gave him the power to survive nearly anything and that fool STILL managed to get himself killed?! ARGH! What is wrong with you mortals!?"** Malacath started to ramble when Rose finally interrupted his annoying ranting.

"Lord, the Ancient Overlord was attacked and killed by forces of "Good" his son took his place as Overlord afterwards. And the power then went to his son after him, and his son after him, and so on and so on for all this time. The power you gifted his family has lived on." Rose offers and Malacath is silent for a few long terse moments before finally choosing to speak once more.

"**So Heroes destroyed him then? Figures… He never was all that smart about whom he made enemies with. But if this new Overlord has all the power of his ancestor why does he seek our aide? And why didn't he come to me in person?"** Malacath mused then demanded of the young girl and Rose contemplated what she would say to answer him only for a few moments.

"I'm sorry to say that Milord has been very busy attempting to rebuild his kingdom with the aide of the Dunmer, Drow, Vampires, Doppelgangers, Minions, and trolls that we have on our side. Thus far it's been a long tedious attempt. We came here to request that your Orcs be allowed to move to our lands as warriors for the Overlord once more. Also lord Malacath. A man who has control of the Demons of hell is one of our enemies. We felt it would be best to seek the Daedra as allies against a man with that kind of power…" Rose explained quickly while keeping her head bowed and Malacath was silent for a few moments as well before speaking.

"**Then if you're really smart, you'll do what I tell you."** Malacath growls out and, Rose bows her head. **"Lord Drad, took my ogres! Says he owns them! THE LYING MAGGOT! THEIR MY OGRES!!!"** Malacath roared out, Rose's eyes wide with fear and awe as the land began to shake from his fury.**"Lord Drad, put my little brothers in chains, working in the mines. I DON'T LIKE THAT!!"** Malacath roars out once more, Rose steadying herself onto the ground as Malacath slowly calms himself down from his fury.

"**Get over to his estate, let my ogres loose, and get them out. Okay?"** Malacath grumbles out and Rose quickly nods her head, eyes wide in shock and no small amount of fear. **"Good. Free my Ogres and I shall aide your Overlord, a gift will be given to him from me as a sign of our renewed pact! Now, Get going!"** Malacath says and then orders and Rose nods her head, quickly getting up and moving over to a pair of wide-eyed and very fearful Orcs.

"Wow, statue talk…" One of the Minions said and Rose and the Orcs looked at it, before sighing and looking to one another.

"Lord Malacath is pissed…" One of the orcs noted and Rose nodded her head in agreement with that assumption.

"I wonder if it was a bad idea to talk to a Daedric lord…" Rose mutters and one of the Orcs pats her shoulder.

"Believe me, he'd be even more pissed if we DIDN'T tell him we were going to leave… Though I bet he'll probably want a grand shrine in his honor in the Overlord's capital city." The orc offered then mused and Rose nodded her head before looking to the two orcs.

"Either of you know where "Lord Drad's" estate might be?" She questioned and both nodded their heads before turning and rushing off, Rose sighing as she quickly followed after them, wondering how Will was doing in speaking with Hircine…

--

Meanwhile, Will and Tora approached a shrine, this one showing a man with a dear skull over his head with long antlers wearing what appeared to be pelts, a wolf at his side and a long spear in his hand. Looking to Tora questioningly, the half-Orc sighed, wishing that he could speak. "This is the shrine of lord Hircine, be polite to him as best you can. And give him this. My knowledge on Daedra is limited, but I think an old bear pelt will be sufficient for calling him." She says while removing the pelt from a pouch at her side and handing it over to the boy. Nodding his head, Will walks towards Hircine's shrine before placing the pelt down and then kneeling before it.

"**Summoned by Prey? The Hare crouches before the Foxes muzzle… ahh… no, not a hare… a Wolf."** A voice mused and Will wished for what felt like the millionth time that he could speak in a basic language, only for an idea to come to him.

"Milord, I am Will of the Wild, raised by wolves and the Drow of the forest. I seek your aide." Will said in the language of the Wood Elves rather than a Dark or High elf, surprising those who were listening to him.

"**Really now? One raised by beasts who is still only a man… why do you seek my aide?"** Hircine questions of Will who bows his head to the great demonic hunter.

"For my master, Lord Hircine. The Overlord seeks the aide of all Daedra as a great force comes to destroy him and his people. I humbly request assistance…" Will offers and hears Hircine hum in thought for a long few moments.

"**I will aide your Overlord. But first you must pass a test as I task you mortal. Show to me the strength of your Will and I will aide your lord. I wish for you to prove yourself, as you hunt for my amusement…"** Hircine says and Will nods his head silently while still kneeling before the Daedric lords shrine. **"In Harcane Groove is a quarry worthy of the chase. First in a hymned, last tamed. The unicorn runs wild there; bring me this creature's horn mortal… if you dare. Do this for me, and the Overlord shall have my aide."** Hircine says and Will nods his head to the Daedra before standing up and walking over to Tora.

"Well?" Tora asks and Will thinks of the languages he knows, picking High Elvin he tries that to see if she knows it.

"Hircine has requested I go to Harcane Groove to hunt the Unicorn." Will states and sees the Half-Orcish girl scrunch her face up; attempting to figure out what he said no doubt.

"Alright… the only thing I understood out of that was Hircine and Harcane Groove. I'm guessing he wants you to hunt something there right?" Tora asks and Will twitches before nodding his head, wishing for the millionth time that he could speak a more common language than Elvin. "Alright, I know where Harcane Groove is, so come follow me." Tora then says as she turns and runs off, Will sighing before following after the older girl…

--

Rose had found something out, Lord Drad was a dick, his wife was okay, but both were royally annoying Dunmer who seemed more like Drow. She had first tried to learn the location of the Ogre from Lord Drad, also tried convincing him to let them go, but of course the moron choose to be a dick instead. She'd then managed to get the information out of his wife, hey; a little bribing always did the trick. After that it was revealed to her that the Ogres were in Bleak Mine, just a little east of the estate.

"So how do we get in?" One of the Orcs with her questioned and Rose frowned for a few moments.

"I could break lock!" Grubber suddenly piped up only for Gubben to kick him to the side and hold a sword up high.

"Nah fool! We need attack!!" He says and then Mouldy hops onto his shoulders and holds his own sword up.

"For the Overlord!!" He says as he and Gubben run forward, Grubber following them as they slam into the door, knocking them all back as Rose watched, twitching in annoyance as they all landed on their backs, looking dizzy and confused.

"Hmm… if we're too loud busting in, the guards could notice us and try to hurt the Ogres or hold them hostage." Rose mused to herself and the two orcs grumbled to themselves.

"We're not good at sneaking." One of them offers and Rose rolls her eyes before clicking her tongue for a moment.

"We not either!" The Minions piped up from their places while slowly getting up and Rose nodded her head, well aware of that fact.

"Any of you got a lock pick?" She asks and one of them hands her the said item. "Thanks." She offers before moving to the door to bleak mine and places her ear against the lock while working the pick into it. Mentally, the girl also thanked Shin for having Espeo train her in picking locks… Smirking seconds later, Rose allowed the lock to fall to the ground then waved the two orcs over.

"Alright. Listen up, I'll go in first, you two cover me, the Minions will cover you. If anyone gets behind me, kill them. Try to stay out of sight as best you can while I deal with the guards in here." Rose orders and the Orcs nod their heads while the girl then looks around before opening the door, crouching down and moving inside, both Orcs following her into the mine. Two guards were before them; Rose merely pulled her Tanto out and threw both of them, impaling both men in the head.

"Nice aim." One of the orcs at her side offers with a look of surprise and Rose smirks slightly in response. She did have good aim, but that was thanks to target practice, said target happening to be Jester… Shaking her head, Rose then goes to the men, pulls her Tanto from them and pilfers some keys, as well as some gold, from them both. Waving her hand, Rose then beckons the two orcs to follow her as she then wonders deeper into the mine.

"FOR THE OVERLORD!!!" Grubber, Gubben, and Mouldy all suddenly cry out with weapons drawn and rush down into the caves, Rose letting out an annoyed huff before turning to the two orcs.

"Alright, new plan, follow them, kill any of the guards you see, take their keys and let the damn Ogres out. Now MOVE!" She says and the Orcs nod before rushing after the minions, Rose then quickly journeying deeper into the caves, already finding bodies from the minions, naked bodies as it seems they stole their weapons and armor already… "Quick little devils…" She mutters to herself before turning at a corner and spotting some of the ogres and a single guard.

Sighing, Rose merely pulled out one of her guns and shot the man in the back of his head, his head nearly exploding from the hit as blood and gore went flying. "Really got to thank the Minions for all the training with guns…" Rose mused to herself before holstering her twin pistols and pulling the keys from the two guards from her own pouch and started to unlock the Ogre's cells. Finishing soon after, Rose ran out of the room and into the central chamber, Gubben, Grubber, Mouldy and the two orcs carrying sacks of weapons, armor and gold.

"How the bloody hell did they convince you two to grab all that!?" Rose demands and the two orcs grin sheepishly.

"Well… we don't really have much armor so we thought it would be a good idea to grab the best we could find." The orc admits and Rose huffs before looking around as the Ogres make their way out of the caves.

"Alright, this looks good. Now let's head back to lord Malacath." Rose says and gets agreeing nods from the two orcs while the minions happily drag their stolen goods behind them, Gubben standing on it with a sword drawn and pointing towards the exit… "I swear, Minions are the absolute most imbecilic creatures to ever walk the face of the planet…" Rose grumbles while following after the minions with the two orcs…

--

Will and Tora both crouched down in the forest, watching as a Unicorn drank some water. The two had made excellent timing, especially considering how far Harcane Groove was to Hircine's shrine. "We should attack now." Tora says quietly but Will holds his arm before her. The boy then points to himself, and then the unicorn and Tora quickly understands. "You're going to go after it alone… right?" She asks and Will nods his head before quietly stalking forward, towards the Unicorn.

Slowly making his way towards the creature, Will suddenly stopped and flipped backwards as a massive club came down. Glaring up at what appeared to be half bull and half man, Will flips back once more from another and grits his teeth before an idea comes to mind. Making his way from the Minotaurs, Will hops onto the back of the Unicorn, startling it and causing it to buck. Gritting his teeth, Will grabs the beast's hair and holds on for dear life while the Minotaurs come rushing at them.

Upon seeing them, the Unicorn whinnied loudly and rose up, lashing out with its hooves at one of the minotaurs. The other roared at this and swung it's club at the Unicorn, the creature moving back to evade then lunged forward, it's horn impaling the Minotaur before it then threw it's head back, sending the massive creature flying back with amazing strength. _'Note to self, never piss off a Unicorn…'_ Will thinks to himself while the other Minotaur then gets up and roars, rushing forward afterwards and ramming its horns into the Unicorn, knocking it back.

Quickly jumping off of the Unicorn, Will lands in a low crouch before holding a hand towards the Minotaur. _'Die…'_ He thinks to himself as a dozen magical blades appear in the air around the Minotaur before impaling the creature. Falling down in a shower of blood Will then turns his attention to the Unicorn as it starts to get back up. Narrowing his eyes, the boy then holds a hand towards the Unicorn, the same magical blades appearing before impaling the beast, tearing through its flesh and causing blood to soak the ground around it.

Sighing, Will then reaches for his cleaver, walking over to the Unicorn, he then chops the thing off and places his cleaver onto his back. Turning, he sees a shocked Tora gaping at him and rolls his eyes before making his way back towards Hircine's shrine. Watching him leave, Tora has to physically close her mouth before following after the young sorcerer, still in awe. _'He just killed two Minotaurs and a Unicorn on his own… If that is the power of the Overlord's Servant, the Overlord himself must be a true sight to see in battle.'_ Tora thinks to herself while following after Will…

--

(Malacath's Shrine…)

Rose and her group came upon Malacath's Shrine, Rose shaking her head as Gubben started to count the gold they had collected from the guards in Bleak Mine. Ignoring them, the girl then walks up to Malacath's shrine and hears a light chuckle echo across the land for a moment. **"Good Job. No one owns Ogres. BUT ME!! And I fixed that maggot! The Ogres own Drad, Drad eat dirt!"** Malacath says with a laugh and Rose nods her head before then crossing her arms.

"Indeed, now will you allow the Orcs to travel to the lands of the Overlord?" Rose asks and hears Malacath laugh.

"**Yes! But I wish for something in exchange."** Malacath states and Rose grimaces slightly before schooling her features once more.

"And that would be?" She asks and Malacath chuckles once more.

"**I wish for a shrine in my name within the lands of the Overlord so I may watch over my followers there!"** He replies and Rose nods her head, certain that Naruto wouldn't mind allowing such a thing.

"As you wish Lord Malacath, I will speak with the Overlord and I am sure he will agree to your terms." Rose says with a bow and Malacath chuckles slightly.

"**Now then. Your Overlord gets a Present, one for freeing my little brothers and for our renewed pact! My mace, Volendrung!"** Malacath says suddenly and Rose takes a step back as something appears before her. It is a mace of some kind, black as pitch with a spike on each end, off the top and bottom and glows a slight green color… **"Keep up the good work little one. And remember, be NICE to my little brothers!!"** Malacath says then warns while Rose walks towards the Mace and picks it up before bowing towards the statue, mace in hand.

"I will, lord Malacath." Rose offers and then turns around to the orcs. "Lets get back to the camp, we have a lot of Orcs to get to the tower." She then says and the two orcs nod while Gubben and the other Minions rush over to Rose.

"Mistress!" One says and Rose stops, and then looks at the Minions strangely. "We carry!" Gubben says and Rose looks at them, then Volendrung and nods her head, giving the heavy mace to the Minions. Shaking her head, Rose then makes her way towards the Orc camp, a single question running through her head… _'Why did they just call me Mistress?'_

--

(Hircine's Shrine…)

Will and Tora walk towards the Shrine, Tora standing back as the young Sorcerer nears the statue and Kneels before it once more. **"Yes Hunter, make your offering."** Hircine orders and Will bows his head while holding out the Unicorns Horn for Hircine to see. **"Did you drink its blood and taste it's flesh? Never waste the spoils of the kill."** Hircine said and Will grimaced, knowing of the slight toxic affect a Unicorns blood had even if it did allow a person to live longer than normal. **"Either way, you've pleased me Hunter. What is it your Lord would ask of me?"** Hircine says and then asks and Will bows his head to the Daedra.

"My lord is known as The Overlord, many of your fellow Princes have aided him before, and I merely and humbly ask that you do the same lord Hircine." Will offers and hears a hum from Hircine before he decides to speak up.

"**Yes, I know of the Overlord you speak. He is a great hunter himself. I will aide him boy, with a gift, but for now, you must take the spoils of your own hunt."** Hircine says and Will blinks before looking on as a strange glow appeared before him on the ground. **"Take my token, The Saviors Hide, and wear it well. Here after, take your prey, and whisper my name."** Hircine finishes as something appears before the young Sorcerer, causing him to blink before narrowing his eyes.

Before him is a shirt, made from the pelts of many animals with the face of one at the chest and leather coming around where his waist would be, cold rings are woven into it at the stomach with a few more rings strewn about the strange shirt, patches of fur hanging down from them. Reaching out slowly, Will feels the old pelts and for some strange reason, closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Thank you lord. But what do you offer to my Overlord then?" Will asks and Hircine is silent for only a few moments before chuckling lightly.

"**Within this forest is a tribe of Wood Elves. They worship me rather than any of the Nine and live as great Hunters, all of them are excellent with the bow and with the use of Mana. Wear my Token and they will not attack you. They will aide your Overlord in his quests no matter what they may be. However, I must ask for you to have a shrine in my honor within your Overlords lands. So that my followers may continue to seek my guidance on the hunt."** Hircine echoes while a map appears before Will, showing the location of the Tribe of Wood Elves.

"Thank you lord Hircine…" Will says while giving a low bow to the Daedra. "May you continue to hunt for all of your days…" Will offers softly, head still bowed, before slowly standing up and walking over to Tora. Seeing him, the girl can't help a sigh while noticing the strange Hide in his arms, but wisely deciding to leave it alone.

"Something tells me your ready to go check on your sister right?" The girl asks and Will nods his head. "Alright then, lets hurry up then." Tora says as they rush off, Will still holding both the map and the Saviors Hide in his arms… Something told him, things were going to get very interesting for them from here on out.

--

TBC…

--

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-12 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber: Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester: Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc: Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash / Stench: Green-Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality / Scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Naruto's Replacement in Konoha and primary spy.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal "Orc" from Asteroth.


	32. Rose's Adventure Pt3

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: At long last, we have returned!

Shin: Yes!

Akore: Bout time! I like that void as much as the next drow but it was getting kind of dull being in eternal darkness.

Snake: She preaching to choir…

Minions': Amen!

Rose: It wasn't THAT bad…

Jester: Says you!

Shin: Silence Jester!

Jester: I want new name! Me Quaver now!!!

Doc: Just kick him around to shut him up… that always worked for silencing me…

Lord Pain: Silence! Now just start the damn fic already…]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 31: Rose's Adventure Pt. 3**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(??)

Naruto was still looking up towards the Elvin woman, while Akore was looking between them with obvious confusion. Sylvanas herself is looking at Naruto with an oddly confused expression, as though she knows him, but can't really place from where. Finally, after several long moments of silence, Naruto reaches into his shirt and removes a silver necklace with a round azure blue gem in it. "I kept this safe for you, just like I promised…" Naruto says and Sylvanas eyes widen for a moment before she then moves herself off of the tree branch and down to the ground where she lands in a low crouch with a soft plop.

Walking over to the white haired young man, Sylvanas reaches out to look at the necklace, and her eyes widen. "Naruto?" She asks and Naruto merely nods his head in response. Reaching out the woman took hold of the blond's shoulders and looked him up, and then down, taking in the fact he was growing ever closer to her height. "You've started to grow up I see." Sylvanas says with a slim smile while Akore looks at the two with confusion written over her features.

"Kids tend to do that, Sylvanas-Hime…" Naruto mutters with a frown and a blush hidden beneath the shroud concealing his face.

"Master… how do you know this woman?" Akore then asks and Sylvanas looks at her and Naruto sees her eyes widen.

"An elf…" She whispers in shock and Naruto snorts.

"Dark Elf actually, Drow to be more precise. They like to worship me, take slaves, kill men, and are generally just evil incarnate." Naruto offers and Sylvanas looks at him for a moment with a raised brow. "Uh… I've been learning new things ever since I found out my family was from a long line of supernatural overlords…" Naruto then offers while rubbing the back of his neck and Sylvanas nods her head slowly. "Now then, Akore…" Naruto then says while turning around to face Akore. "I'll explain how I know Sylvanas-Hime here… you see, it happened seven years ago."

--

(_Flashback, Konoha seven years ago_…)

_A young blond boy is lying in a dark alley, leaning back against a wall with a trickle of blood flowing from his brow. Snow is falling from the sky and the young boy is looking towards the ground and shivering when a winter chill ran over him. _'Stupid old drunk, just had to throw that Sake at my head, didn't he…' _The blond complained before placing a hand to his head and grimacing in pain at the cut there. Sighing, the blond then closed his eyes tiredly and allowed himself to slowly fall asleep._

_The boy was a young Naruto of course, just a few months after the Orphanage had closed and he still didn't have a home to call his own yet. The Hokage was looking to get him one, but it was taking time. And as he lay against the wall he slowly fell to sleep… but then something unexpected happened when someone suddenly picked him up. Opening his eyes, the blond looked up, and saw a woman, her skin was blue, and her eyes glowed a fierce red while black marks like tears lay under them, her long hair hanging out from a hood she wore while her long pointed ears poked from it at the sides. _

"_Who…" Naruto started to ask only for the woman to tilt her head and shake her head slowly._

"_Be silent, just rest now little one…" She whispered and Naruto nodded his head slowly before feeling his eyes slowly close as he then drifted into a peaceful slumber. The woman sighed seeing the boy fall asleep, then made her way out of Konoha and into the forest of death where a large tower awaited them…_

--

"_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore… Sin'dorei… Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei…" Sleepily, Naruto's eyes opened upon hearing the haunting, beautiful and yet somehow tragic song. As he did, the blond slowly pushed himself up and found he was now in a bed, old and worn, and that he wasn't harmed. Blinking in surprise he reached up and felt some bandages over his head before stopping when the music returned…_

"_Anar'alah… Shindu Sin'dorei… Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei… Anar'alah belore…" Turning his head, Naruto saw the woman whom had carried him before, sitting in a windowsill and looking out over what appeared to be the forest outside of Konoha. Her blood colored eyes held a deep pain however, and Naruto felt like crying, not for himself, but for the woman as she looked out over the land, continuing to sing her hauntingly beautiful melody… only to widen his eyes when several ghosts start to float around the woman. Each is pale white with gray hair, their eyes are white and they seem to have pointed ears and claws. However, each one is also obviously a woman, surprising the blond boy greatly. Much like the woman, he hears the strange spirits utter a haunting tune, as they float around her._

"_Shindu Sin'dorei… Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei… Anar'alah belore…" She continues to sing while Naruto slowly turns on the bed, ignoring the ghosts as they continue to hum as the woman sings. Her voice echoes it seems, casting an eerie sound within the old walls of the building they were within. Watching the ghosts circle the woman, a thought suddenly came to the blond boy… perhaps she was a ghost as well… a lost soul who couldn't seem to find peace on this plane, nor rest in the next… Naruto continued to watch and listen as the woman then reached into a pouch at her side and removed an old necklace, a shining blue stone visible to him within it…_

"_Belore…" The woman finally finished while bowing her head, the spirits slowly vanishing from view as she brought the necklace to her chest and then closed her eyes. "So your finally wake…" The woman then says softly, causing Naruto to nearly jump as the woman turns her eyes to him._

"_W-who are you?" Naruto asks the woman and she looks out the widow once more before closing her eyes._

"_In another time, in another place, I was known as Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General during the Third War at Quel'Thalas… but… just call me Sylvanas now." The woman offered the boy softly without turning to look at the blond, still holding the amulet to her chest._

"_A-are you a ghost?" Naruto then asks and the woman turns, a strange little half smile on her face as she does._

"_Not exactly…" She offers before sighing and turning her body to fully look at the blond haired boy. "Tell me, why were you out on the streets at this time of year and with those wounds?" Sylvanas questions and Naruto rubs the back of his neck for a moment before sighing._

"_People don't really like me that much." He offers and Sylvanas nods her head slowly before turning her head to look out over the city once more._

"_Nor I… I am of the Undead Horde. Where I hail from, I am an abomination to many…" Sylvanas offers before closing her eyes. "Including myself…" She then whispered, but Naruto heard her and seemed confused by her words._

"_Why? You don't look like a monster… well… your eyes are kind of creepy, but not evil looking or anything." Naruto says with a smile and Sylvanas blinks before looking at the blond, another strange little half smile curving her lips ever so slightly._

"_Only a child…" She whispers to herself before looking to the necklace in her hand and then to the blond haired boy. "Do you have a name?" Sylvanas then asks and Naruto nods his head._

"_Uzumaki Naruto ma'am." He offers and Sylvanas smiles before slowly standing up and walking over to the blond._

"_Where I am going, there are many dangers. I wonder, would you keep this safe for me till I come to reclaim it?" Sylvanas asks while holding her necklace to the boy, making him stare at it for a few moments. The necklace itself is a thin silver chain, a loop of silver is then attached to another loop to hold the silver around a blue gem onto it, the gem itself a deep blue color, nearly matching his shining eyes with a crack in it, strange seals he's never seen before in his life carved into the edges of the odd little necklace._

"_It's, nice…" Naruto muses before being handed the necklace._

"_Please keep it safe for me, my sister once gave it to me, and I wouldn't want it to be damaged or lost in my coming battles. Will you do this for me, little Naruto?" Sylvanas questions of the blond boy and he slowly blinks for a few moments before smiling towards the woman brightly._

"_Of course Sylvanas'-Chan! I won't let anything happen to your precious possession, Believe it!" Naruto says with a grin and then blushes when Sylvanas kisses his forehead, a wry smile on her face as she does._

"_Thank you little one." She says before turning and making her way over to the window of the building, and then leaps out. Seeing this, Naruto rushes over to the window and looks down, gaping when he cannot see a trace of the woman anywhere…_

(_Flashback End_…)

--

(With Naruto…)

"And after that, Sylvanas-Hime would visit me every winter…" Naruto says while sitting down, a fire sitting in front of him he used a spell to make after gathering the necessary wood. "She taught me how to hunt, she taught me to survive, and generally… she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother." Naruto explains while poking the fire slightly and Akore blinks before snickering to herself. "What's so funny? **Wretched Servant!**" Naruto asks before growling out in a demonic tone, causing Sylvanas to look at him strangely while Akore calmed herself down.

"Well my Dark-Overseer, it's just surprising to learn you of all people were raised by a High Elf!" Akore says with a snicker and Naruto twitches only for Sylvanas to clear her throat and give a fierce glare at the girl.

"I'm dead, I may have been a High Elf when I was alive, but not anymore. I am Sylvanas, Queen of the Banshees and Leader of the Undead Horde…" Sylvanas states flatly, glaring at Akore as she does, and making the Drow girl gulp and visibly pale.

"S-sorry milady…" She offers weakly as she does NOT want to piss off the leader of the Undead ANYTHING…

"So then Naruto. I see you've been having some interesting adventures while I've been away." Sylvanas then muses and Naruto chuckles lightly before shaking his head.

"Well… I found out some bastard who controls Demons killed my family for generations, learned a couple of Magic spells, got to read up on my entire families very long and extended history, learned that I'm a Supernatural Overlord, and to top it all off, I have a Tower filled with servants, Allies and Minions waiting to do as I say and be at my beck and call…" Naruto muses aloud with a mental smirk and saw Sylvanas barely bat a lash before rolling her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" She wonders and Naruto grins.

"You always did call me the "Most Surprising Mortal" you've ever met… And by the way, I'm a Dragonkin so I'm technically going to live just as long, if not longer, than an Elf." Naruto then says and Sylvanas blinks before rolling her eyes once more and looking over to Akore.

"She's a slave isn't she?" Sylvanas asks and Naruto nods his head with a frown.

"She was given to me by her people for their priestess, her mother, attacking me when technically I'm there god." Naruto offers and Akore grimaces while remembering her stupid bitch of a mother.

"Honestly, how could that bitch not tell who you were milord?" Akore wonders and Sylvanas raised a brow towards the darker skinned elf.

"When did ANY Elves become like that?" She then asks while pointing at Akore.

"She's a Drow, Sylvanas-Hime, they are strictly native to this continent, that's why you've never seen one before. But from what my old minion-master Gnarl told me. The Drow were originally Dark-Elves, but even before that they were High-Elves…" Naruto starts only to see Sylvanas look at Akore with disgust.

"My people… could have become like THIS?" She asks with obvious disgust and Naruto chuckles slightly.

"Sylvanas-Hime, please let me finish." Naruto then asks and Sylvanas nods her head motioning for him to continue. "Well anyways, some female High-Elves were saved by a previous Overlord, they started to worship him, believing that he held favor with beautiful maidens over men, thinking of him as the "Dark-Overseer" their dark god. They started to worship him, eventually females becoming "Priestesses" in his name." Naruto explains to the Forsaken woman and Akore nods her head. "Eventually, these same Elves stopped learning light magic, and turned to more destructive magic, like the Overlords tend to use." Naruto explains and Sylvanas grimaces as a result, knowing that would ONLY lead to something bad.

"This eventually started a long bloody war with the other Elvin races. And since the other elves of these lands would never kill another Elf, the Dark-Elves rapidly started to slaughter them. However, eventually the Elves managed to push them back, trapping them underground with a powerful enchantment. However, over centuries, the Dark-Elves started to change." Naruto explained while Sylvanas was looking at Akore with more and more disgust by the second.

"Years of digging and clawing, searching for whatever scraps of food they could, and being trapped in darkness changed the Dark-Elves. And yet even then they continued to worship their Dark-Overseer, and blamed the other Elvin races for their wretched fate of being trapped in darkness. And eventually, this left only the Drow and the Dunmer in their place." Naruto finishes and sees Sylanas look at Akore with contempt.

"I repeat, MY people could have become THIS?" She demands while causing Naruto falls back laughing while Akore glares at the older Elvin woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akore demands of her and Sylvanas turns to look at him with a glare.

"Besides the fact you've practically been screwing the person I consider my son with your eyes for the passed twelve minutes…" She growls out at the young Drow while Naruto wipes a tear from his eye and sits back to enjoy the show. "You're a vile, vain, twisted little harlot whose only use is probably as a whore!" Sylvanas states while poking Akore in the chest, Akore's will lines flaring bright red as she does.

"Why you lousy no good forsaken bitch!" Akore growls out with her claws arched at her sides and teeth gnashed together.

"This coming from a species that tried to destroy their relatives…" Sylvanas reminds and Akore growls lowly.

"We only DID THAT because you stuck up High Elves didn't want us worshipping anyone but you're oh so precious Mother Goddess! They tried to force us to be like them so we pushed right back and decided if they want a damn fight, we'd give them one they'd never forget!!" Akore yells out and Sylvanas is silent for a moment before sighing.

"Well if that's true you should have just said so… I'll be the first to admit we elves can be vary vain." Sylvanas offers and Akore still glares at her. "Anyways, since that is out of the way. What are you and her doing out here in the middle of nowhere Naruto?" Sylvanas then asks and Naruto frowns.

"We were heading to a place called Nami-no-Kuni. One of the men who murdered my mother is there. He's taken over the land and is butchering it; he's making the people so dirt-poor children have to steal for survival… I'm going to make sure that bastard pays… in fact, I'm going to make damn well sure that he lives, only to be tortured for the rest of his long or short fucking life!" Naruto says while his eyes flare a bright crimson red. Upon hearing the boys plan, Sylvanas rubs her chin for a moment then nods her head.

"I'll help you if you wish. Me and the other Forsaken in the Horde need a new home. For some time now, Azeroth has been… unaccommodating to beings like us." Sylvanas then says and Naruto blinks before nodding his head.

"We have a sewer at my tower that's currently empty, it's not much but I'm sure your people could use it. Or we could even clear out some more forest or something for your people to live in… er, un live that is." Naruto says and Sylvanas nods her head before standing up.

"I'll go speak to my people, if they agree, we'll meet you in a Nami-no-Kuni. Until then, continue to keep this safe for me." Sylvanas says while giving the necklace back to Naruto, and then making her way deeper into the forest…

--

(Cyrodiil…)

Rose walked up to the Orc Camp in time to see Will arriving with Tora. "How'd it go with Hircine?" Rose asks and Will makes a high-pitched whistling noise in order to send his thoughts to her.

"_Lord Hircine told me of a tribe of Wood Elves that worship him. They live in the forest and are excellent with the Bow and at hunting."_ Will offers and Rose nods her head, then looks to the Orcs behind her.

"Gather your men, me and my brother will go and open the Tower gate for your people." She offers and the orcs nod before making their way into the mass of Orcs, Goblins, and other Dark Races.

"Mind if I stick with you two, it'll be safer for you with me around since neither of you appear to be heavy fighters." Tora offers and Rose looks over to Will, the hooded boy nodding his head in order to agree, causing the young red head to sigh.

"Very well then, just try to keep up with us." Rose says before pulling the Tower-Gate-Sphere, from her clothes and tosses it to the ground. Instantly a massive pedestal with a tri-swirl insignia appeared with six stone columns around it and four Minion Gates. Turning around to several shocked and awed warriors Rose allows a small smirk to cross her lips. "Well, here's your way to the Tower, I'm sure Shin will help you all get settled in when you get there." Rose says while waving over to the gate and moving out of the way, the Minions instantly rushing forward and leaving the things they brought and placing them onto the gate to go back to the tower.

"The master be pleased!" Grubber says with a grin while Gubben jumps onto his head afterwards.

"Aye! The master be pleased with this swag!" The pirate Minion says while Mouldy laughs as both fall down and hurt themselves.

"Hey! You three calm down." Rose grumbles and the three Minions all quickly stand and salute.

"Yes Mistress!" They all say at once and Will raises a brow before looking over to Rose who sighs then shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't ask me… Shin, why are they calling me that?" Rose says then asks the current Minion Master.

"_Ah… well, you see Mistress… I'll let Milord explain once you return."_ Shin then says and Rose twitches before pinching the bridge of her nose and looking to Will and Tora.

"Alright, lets find those wood elves." She states and, Will nod's his head before walking over behind a tree to pull his new shirt on and Tora unfolds the map given to them by Hircine.

"The Elves appear to be a few miles to the east from here, it shouldn't take us too long to reach them." Tora says and Rose walks over to look at the map and rubs her chin with a frown.

"Well at least that will be simple… I just hope we can keep the Minions under control till we get there." Rose says then mutters while watching the Minions play "golf" with a rock and their weapons and hit a bird out of the air before laughing as it falls to the ground. "Any ideas what to expect from these elves?" Rose asks and Tora frowns.

"Their elves… expect them to be pompous or tree-hugging if anything. But since they worship Hircine, I'd say their hunters so stay on your toes." Tora says then allows and Rose nods her head while, Will returns, now wearing the Savior's Hide that Hircine left for him.

"Alright lets move out. Minions, follow us!" Rose says then orders and the three Minions salute before following the three as they make their way deeper into the forest…

--

(Konoha…)

Envy had had fun recently, being himself had been amusing and he'd managed to get into the Shinobi vaults and pilfer a few things for their eventual take over. _'I wonder if the master will mind terribly if I maul a few people when that day comes?'_ Envy wondered silently while walking into the Shinobi Academy, disguised as Naruto once more and slightly annoyed that he was back in school again. Walking into the classroom, Envy mentally grimaced upon seeing Sakura.

The girl now wore that same black Trench-Coat she'd found years ago only with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black shorts, a white "skirt" like object that had slits at the sides and was held on with a belt and two straps, a sleeveless red shirt with white trim, grey elbow pads, black fighters gloves, a pair of bracers over her shins, and a pair of black Shinobi Sandals.

While she had been losing her mind, it was starting to slow, in fact, it seemed that Zim was now her anchor. He gave her a sense of normalcy and purpose; and her purpose was to stop him. This led to her growing considerably more skilled and stronger than what they would have guessed. However, Zim had the Devil's luck as no matter what happened or what scheme failed, he always survived and came back for more. Envy attributed this to Zim being too stupid to know when to stop, or maybe just too crazy to WANT to stop.

Yes, Zim liked his battles with Sakura, he even commented that she was the only person to truly challenge him, give him a workout as it were. This wasn't to say that Zim liked Sakura in any way shape or form, just that his job wouldn't be as entertaining if he didn't have her around to annoy him… but it would be more pleasant… Currently however, Envy wished Zim would just kill her and put her out of his misery.

"Hi Naruto!" The said girl says while waving to him, and the disguised Homunculus grits his teeth while sitting down beside Sasuke.

"She's already started. That has to be a new record." Sasuke muses and gets a look from Envy in response.

"Shut it, teme…" Envy grumbles while glaring at the front of the class while Iruka comes in. Turning the man grins upon seeing his, now much smaller, class. A week back, the Academy had held "Preliminary" Genin exams in order to separate the hopeless from those who held promise… about ten people in his class managed to pass.

"Good morning class. It's nice to see everyone again." Iruka offers and Envy rolls his eyes while staring forward with an obviously bored expression. "Now then, first of all I'd like to introduce you all to your new classmate. She's from a younger group but showed more promise than the others and was already highly advanced for her age." Iruka said and a pit formed in Sakura's stomach and her eye twitched. Seconds after the feeling, the door to the class was kicked open as her little sister walked into the room, carrying a book in her hands with one eye closed.

"NO! Not her! Anyone but her!" Sakura shouts while ducking behind her chair, causing the others in the class to look at her funny.

"Er… anyways, everyone meet Haruno Ayane." Iruka says while motioning to the girl and Ino snickers.

"Haruno. Are you related to Sakura?" Ino asks and Ayane snaps an eye to the blond, causing her to be silent.

"Her… she's my stupid older sister…" Ayane offers dully with a frown while nudging towards where Sakura was now looking towards her fearfully from.

"Yes well, please take a seat anywhere, Ayane." Iruka then says and Ayane shrugs while walking up and sitting on the other side of Envy, still reading her book. As soon as she sat down, Iruka began the class, Envy ignoring him since he already had more than enough information on the village, and because he was lecturing on the specifics of Ninjutsu, or rather, when and when not to use them. However, he then blinked when he felt something and looked down to see a note in his hand, raising a brow the boy then leaned back and looked at it under the table.

'What's it like working for the Overlord, Envy?' The question was short, and it made Envy's eyes widen before narrowing dangerous and turning towards Ayane. Grumbling, the Homunculus then writ a response and had a green, that Naruto allowed him control over, take it to her. The girl didn't even flinch upon hearing the distinctive Hiss of the green, nor the scaled flesh of its hand as it placed the note into her lowered left hand. Casually bringing her hand up she opened the note as if turning a page in her book and read what the disguised servant had written.

'Why so interested, Human?' The question read and Ayane rolled her eyes before writing out something else. Watching Iruka for a few moments she placed it into the boy's hand once the teachers back was turned and went back to her book. Twitching at the feeling of the note, Envy once more leans back slightly and narrows his eyes on the note…

'I'm interested… isn't that enough?' The girl puts, and the Homunculus can just HEAR the monotone she'd use with the question and grits his teeth. Writing down something else, he gives the note to the green once more and awaits the girl's response. Upon feeling the note, Ayane rolls her eyes and pulls it up to her book and reads it like she did before.

'Because, not just anyone can know about the Overlord or about my secret. In fact, I should probably kill you for finding out. Unless you have a very good reason that I shouldn't.' Envy's note reads and Ayane didn't even bat a lash at the threat to her health. Writing her response the girl taps the green beside her on the head and holds out the note, the green's hand grasping it before returning it to a surprised Envy.

'Simple enough, I have information your master might want. My dad is a researcher for AnBu R&D, makes it easy to get what you need in terms of information on the city. Also, before you go asking what I want out of this, it's simple enough. I'd like to see this city burn.' Ayane's response reads and Envy blinks before a cruel smirk slithered across his lips. Quickly writing his own response, he had the note returned to Anaye and then watched Iruka with a demented looking grin, hidden by his arms as he placed his chin against the desk.

Upon getting the note, Ayane once more read it, a smirk crossing her own lips as she looked at it. 'Sounds like fun, meet me tonight at the Hokage Monument… we have much to discuss.'

I

--

(Cyrodiil…)

Will, Rose, and Tora all walked into an encampment of Wood Elves, several of them bandaged and others wounded. "What the Bloody-Hell happened here?" Rose wonders and Will shakes his head while looking around. Several elves were healing the wounded, others were gathering what few meager possessions were left and bringing them over to a cave, and those who weren't were either in the tree's looking out for something or on edge and jumping at shadows.

"Looks like a couple Daedra hit the place." Tora muses while looking over the state of the camp itself, which had the corpses of both elves and men wearing heavy looking black and silver armor all around it. The camp's buildings were mostly comprised of tree houses and several tents. But the state of either was what was startling, seeing as those that hadn't been burned down, filled with arrows, or completely demolished seemed half ready to fall in on themselves.

"With Daedra we would have been lucky. It was The Blackwood Company that did this." A male voice comments and the three look up to see a wood elf, who appears to be about eighteen or so, leaning back in a tree.

This elf has short, shaggy blond hair with bright blue eyes, a pair of blue hoop earrings, and fair skin with a thin physique. He wears black chain male with a green tunic over it, a brown leather bracer on his right arm, a pair of black fingerless gloves over his hands, a y shaped harness over his chest to a quiver on his back, a pair of tan colored slacks with bandages covering his left leg up to the knee, and black boots with belts around his ankles and daggers placed in each of them.

"The Blackwood Company?" Rose asks Tora and the Half-Orc frowns.

"They're a group similar to the Fighters guild in some ways, but unlike the guild they will take any job they can if it will get them pay." Tora explains and Rose makes an Oh with her mouth while Will jumps up into the tree and looks to the elf.

"My name is Will sir Elf, lord Hircine sent us to find you for aide in our master's quest." Will offers in Wood-Elf and the elf in the tree merely raises a brow.

"You're the first human I've ever met to speak our language so well." He states in the same tongue and Rose huffs.

"I hate it when I can't understand a bloody thing their saying…" She mutters and Tora nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, thank my upbringing. My name is Will, Will of the Wild and I come on behalf of The Overlord and with Hircine's blessing to ask your tribe to aide us in a coming battle." Will explains and the elf grimaces before looking around and then sighs.

"Unfortunately for you, we're in no condition for any kind of battle right now, and the Blackwood company will pounce on us again soon enough." The Elf offers and Will frowns before looking down to Rose and Tora.

"Let me guess, there in trouble and need some help?" Rose asks with her arms crossed over her chest and Will nods his head in response. "Right, why didn't I see that coming?" Rose asks sarcastically and the elf blinks before rolling to the side and landing before the red haired girl.

"What do you three think you can do? They have at least two dozen warriors still ready to fight, all wearing in heavy armor that our arrows have only just barely pierced." The elf says and Rose pulls a gun out, points it at a body on the ground and fires, all of the elves covering their ears with a grimace while the bullet rips through the armor.

"Magic bullets, the Minions aren't to intelligent but they do make a mean weapon." Rose offers with a smirk before looking around. "Speaking of which. Where the hell did those three morons run off to?" She asks and in response, the three stooges all jump out of the forest, fighting over armor that was obviously not from a wood elf before rolling around in the dirt and rolling back into the forest…

"Well that answers that…" Tora says flatly, wondering how anything so stupid could ever serve someone like the Overlord. Turning to the elf, they see him with one eye partly closed and a visible grimace as he holds his ears.

"That, is the most noisy, unrefined weapon I have EVER had the misfortune of seeing…" The elf states and Rose gives him a glare in response. "But it DOES pierce the armor those Blackwood company men wear…" He then admits seeing the sizable hole in the armor Rose shot at. "Very well, I'm sure I can convince our leader to help you, but we won't be able too unless my people can leave. And the Blackwood Company have kept us pinned down." The elf explains and Tora rubs her chin for a few moments.

"You got a map of this area?" She asks and the elf looks around.

"No, but our leader does." He offers and Tora frowns.

"Good, if we use that, we might be able to figure out a route for your people to get to the "Tower Gate" and to the Overlord's lands." Tora muses and Rose looks around at the elves.

"Tora, we might have a problem with that. There is so many wounded elves here I doubt they could all escape from these people even with a good route." Rose says while looking to the wounded and sick and Tora grimaces before nodding her head.

"Yeah, too slow… but maybe with a good diversion." Tora muses and the elf blinks then grins in response.

"I may have an idea about that." He says and Tora looks at him with a raised brow.

"Oh really? Do tell us your master plan oh wise elf." She offers sarcastically and the elf frowns.

"I my very well be an elf, but that does NOT mean I am as pompous or arrogant as a Highborn Elf." He grumbles and gets a look from Tora in response. "Anyways. As I was about to say before being so rudely interrupted." He says before glaring at the green skinned half-breed. "I know these forests like the back of my hand, the Blackwood Company have stationed their troops in a bottleneck in order to protect themselves." He explains and Rose blinks.

"Bottleneck?" She asks and Tora sighs.

"He means a long narrow rock formation that has an opening on each end. If you were really tiny like the Minions, a Bottleneck would be a strategic point of defense. For a full grown warrior they would have very little ability to swing their swords, but with the Minions it would be a whole other story." Tora offers and the elf nods his head.

"Yes, however, what if we used this to our advantage. If we had some explosives we could close the bottleneck to slow them down, then wait for them to climb out and pick them off from long range, while the orchish brute here gets them from up close and personal." The Elf offers then says with a smirk, causing Tora's eyes to flare as she holds one of her axes towards the blond elf.

"Brute?! Why you pint sized little!" Tora starts to say only for Rose to get between her and the blond elvin boy.

"Calm down, Tora. You're only proving his point by attacking." Rose says and Tora frowns before putting her ax back onto her back.

"Whatever… it would have made me feel a whole lot better…" She grumbles and the blond elf scoffs. Seeing this, Rose sighs before looking to her brother who seems just as exasperated as she is. _'And to think, we're the siblings, not them…'_ She thinks to herself before looking between the two as Gubben, Grubby, and Mouldy all finally come out of the forest to stand at attention before her.

"Mistress, we find gold!" The tiny terrors say and Rose rolls her eyes before an idea comes to her.

"Do any of you happen to have any explosives?" She asks and Grubber grins before reaching up to pull off his miners' helmet, revealing a couple sticks of dynamite.

"Dynamite! Never leave Tower without it, Mistress!" Grubber says and Rose grins before taking the Dynamite and looking to Will, The Elf, and Tora.

"Alright then, sir lead us to that map, we have some planning to do. And before I forget, what the bloody hell is your name?" Rose says then asks of the blond elf who rolls his eyes before giving a curt bow.

"My name is Link, milady." He offers the girl before straitening up and Rose nods her head.

"Good then that's short, simple, and easy to remember. I like that. Now take us to whoever has this map so we can get started already." Rose states then orders and Link nods his head before leading them over to an old Tree house…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Shin was not having a good day, for one, his master was off to find the blues and bring "Nami no Kuni" under his rule. Gnarl was gone, possibly even dead seeing as no one had seen him in two years. Rose and Will were both off doing work in Cyrodiil. Three of the minions had run off with them. Giblet was requesting the old "Minion-Special-Forces" be reinstated to guard the Mistress(es), but they didn't have Zap or Blaze from their tribes to do that. The Orcs had come, and he'd had to assign them to the Lost Sector, thus the Dunmer had to assist them in settling in but it was havoc when the Orc's didn't get along with the Dunmer.

Reaching a clawed hand up, Shin rubbed his gaunt features, feeling age start to creep up on him already. _'How did you handle all this, Gnarl?'_ Shin wonders while looking around, then stopping at his latest "Pet Project" the Goblin-Invader-Force. Espio had trained each Goblin in stealth, infiltration, and espionage tactics. Also each Goblin was issued a small Personalized Golem Slave, like Zim had GIR, a crystal for contacting the tower at any time or from any place, and last was a new invention, which was created based on Sorcery, Science, and Alchemy.

The little thing, which Echo had dubbed a "PAK" for some reason, had several unique features that would be invaluable on their missions. First, after forcing Akore to explain how Highborn Drow were able to float, the PAK's could allow a Goblin to do so for short distances. Second, it has the ability to empower an Invisibility Enchantment on its wearer, just long enough to get to safety. Third, it had a couple weapons they had developed held within them, namely, a Magically enchanted Dagger and a gun that shot bullets made of Magic like Rose used. And lastly, the little things would cast a Healing Spell on the wearer so long as they had Mana left.

Unfortunately, the PAK's development took Echo, Giblet, Hiss, and several Drow and Dunmers all of two years to make. The Runes, Seals, and Spells used on them alone were startling, making the metal capable of carrying the spells and such for more than a few days was even harder. Eventually, once they gained access to the necessary metals, this was solved, the master finding the Arcaniam smelter would have made them lighter, but unfortunately from the looks of things, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Shin held his head up high, though was still admittedly shorter than the Goblins. Looking them over, he saw Skoodge and Tak as the only familiar Goblins besides "Goblin-Invader Tenn". Tenn was a rather skittish female however, always jumping at shadows and was deathly afraid of the males, that was due to their rather violent mating habits though so Shin understood.

Tenn was ironically very short, being only at Skoodge's height but no where near as hefty, she had the same skin tone as Zim however, and her hair was done into two black pigtails, her eyes were bright crimson like Zim's, and like the other females, she was less "ugly" than a Male goblin, and could be considered cute. She dressed in a red-segmented leather dress with slits at the sides, a black loincloth on under it, a pair of grey shoulder pads over that, a grey scarf around her neck, and thick black sandals and fingerless gloves. On her back is a PAK, which is several segmented steel plates formed into a half oval shape, the runes on it visibly glowing and pulsing with Mana.

"Listen up everyone." Shin finally said while coming out of his revere, all of the Goblin's instantly snapping to attention before him. "Each of you has received your orders and the location of your intended target. Correct?" Shin asks while pacing back and forth in front of the Goblins.

"Yes Sir!" Several of the Goblins said and Tak rolled her eyes.

"Good. Tak is your Commander; she will take all reports from you into account before evaluation while remaining at the Tower. Remember now, these villages are nothing more than practice, but if you screw up, it's your ass on the line!" Shin growls out and several of the Goblins start to sweat at his words. "Now where the hell is Echo!?" Shin then demands and Tak sighs.

"My brother is with Giblet, I think their working on some new Cannon or something…" Tak offers and Shin grits his teeth and growls angrily before stalking over to the stairs to the Forgery.

"ECHO! GIBLET! Get your filthy carcasses up here!" Shin roars out and hears several things falling and crashing below, then running as Giblet and Echo slide to a halt in the throne room. Like Shin, who now wears a cloak, Giblet had garnered some new clothing in the form of a small brown leather Blacksmith's apron. How he found it, or made it, he would never tell.

"Goblin-Invader Echo, Reporting Sir!" Echo says as soon as he gets up with a salute and Shin grunts.

"You have your mission correct, Echo?" Shin asks and Echo nods his head, a tiny red and grey golem walking to stand behind him, its eyes glowing fiercely.

"Aye sir. I'm to go to what used to be the Glorious Empire Heartlands and see how they have changed, gather any Artifacts from the area, and remain hidden at all times." Echo recites and Shin nods his head, his only encounter with the Glorious Empire of old being through what he'd read in the library in the Private Quarters or what Gnarl had told him.

"Correct. However, remember Echo, the Glorious Empire may not have been completely eradicated. If you find any remnants, contact the tower for aide." Shin states and Echo nods his head to the New Minion-Master. "Alright then, as for the rest of you. Your each being sent to a former land of the Overlord. Evernight Forest, Everlight, Mellow Hills, The Golden Hills, Heaven's Peak, The Ruborian Desert, Nordberg, Nordhaven, Greenvale, Hammerstone, Illirium, The Withering Woods, Briarstone Burrow, and Cloudland Keep." Shin states while marching in front of the Goblins, each saying a quick "Aye Sir!" as he passes them.

"However, remember that even though the Old Overlord's conquered these lands not to let your guard down. These lands are infested with backwater Evil Creatures. Most of them would rather eat you than ally with the Overlord. Should you find a sentient race amongst them don't attempt to bring them to our side alone, send word to our master for aide!" Shin then warns and the Goblins nod their heads to the new Minion-Master. "Also, if you spot any Minions or Tower Objects in the area, immediately send them home for use by our Master!" Shin then orders and the Goblins nod their heads once more.

"Now then you worthless sacks of Gutter Trash! MOVE OUT!!" Shin orders and the Goblins quickly do as ordered, all but Tak heading for the Tower Gate and going to their assigned place of Invasion. Sighing and crossing his arms, Shin nods his head as Echo leaves last, then turns to Tak. "Things are looking better, with them out there, the Master won't have to search as frantically for Tower Objects." Shin says and Tak nods her head with a smirk.

"True, now all we have to worry about is them getting cocky." Tak offers and Shin grunts in response.

"Well that be true dear lass, yet ye forget it can't happen too fast." A voice rhymes badly and Shin grimaces while turning to see Jester, or what's left of him at least.

Jester had to have taken the most dramatic change next to Gubben. First of all, he lost his right eye when he was playing with some swords and attempting to juggle them. While as a grey he has lived through it, his eye was taken from him. Thus, a tiny glowing white glass eye had taken its place, somehow glowing ominously in his socket. Also, he had white circle shaped tattoos painting his body, some over his lips, and more on his arms and torso. Next, he now wore fur around his neck and shoulders, as well as a new brown loincloth with a black leather studded belt around his waist and two earrings in his right tattered ear.

Also the staff he had obtained from the previous Jester, AKA Doc, still remained, only he had taken the jester's cap off of the skull on it and used it more as a cane due to a poorly healed leg injury that Doc refused to heal, saying that. "You need to learn to heal them on your own like I did!"

"Jester, what the hell do you want now?" Shin asks with obvious irritation and Jester gives him a look in response.

"How many times must I say, no longer is that my name this day. I am Quaver now dear shin, and I can only hope you'll get it right in the end." "Quaver" rhymes once more and Shin twitches before glaring at the most annoying Minion Ever.

"I don't rightly care what you call yourself, your still nothing but a Jester to me." Shin grumbles and Quaver shrugs his shoulders.

"Shin, forget about Quaver for five seconds, we have more important things to worry about. Like whether or not the Overlord is alright." Tak suddenly reminds while a dark grey Golem with glowing red eyes nods at her side.

"Hmm… true Tak." Shin muses before making his way towards the stares to the Spawning Pit with Tak beside him. As they leave, Quaver looks around before turning on his heel, using his staff/cane he then stops before the Overlord's throne.

"There all gone now sire, although more might be up higher." Quaver says then muses in rhyme, only to be kicked by a grey foot as Gnarl waddles out from behind the throne with a scowl across his features.

"Be silent you inept, useless little… argh! Never mind that, Quaver. We're not here to be secretive, it just make's my job easier." Gnarl grumbles before waddling his way over to the stairs and makes his way up to the Private Quarters, Quaver behind him.

"I still don't understand if its armor and weapons you need milord, then why not go down to the Tower Forge?" Quaver questions while scratching his head and Gnarl twitches visibly.

"Oh yes, go to the Tower forge where Giblet will notice me…" Gnarl grumbles angrily and Quaver blinks before grinning weakly. "No! I can't allow anyone to feel my presence here yet. We still have far too much work to do." Gnarl says while waddling into the Private Quarters. "Go and see if anyone is inside." He orders and Quaver instantly salutes the aging Grey Minion.

"As you command my Overlord!!" He says while making his way into the Private Quarters, looking around he then turns with a thumbs-up to Gnarl and the old grey Minion enters as well.

"This place has certainly changed…" Gnarl muses and Quaver nods his head.

"The new Master wanted more to it I confess, of course he's still quite young, so with women, he is obsessed!" Quaver offers and Gnarl rubs his chin for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Oi… kids these days… more hormones than brain power." He grumbles with a shake of his head and Quaver snickers in response. "Oh well, at least he'll definitely have a child soon enough." Gnarl muses before rubbing his chin as he makes his way to the Tower Vault. "Then again, as my father learned a little too late… Never Trust Family." Gnarl says darkly, his single eye suddenly glowing the same blue color as that of the Overlord, a Shadow of a familiar Overlord hovering over his form…

Walking forward, the Old-Overlord makes his way to a familiar mask, reaching out and taking it in one hand he grimaces for a moment before shaking his head. "Hello Jack." The voice of the Old Overlord echoes towards the mask, it's spirit stirring at last.

"_**That voice… is that you? The old Overlord?"**_ Jack asks and Gnarl grumbles to himself while looking at the mask.

"Yes… it's me." He says and hears Jack chuckle.

"_**Oh how the mighty have fallen."**_ He says while continuing to chuckle and Gnarl growls while glaring at the mask.

"Shut up! I have need of you and your power, Jack." Gnarl states and Jack is silent for a moment.

"_**And what exactly would I get out of this?"**_ He questions and Gnarl looks at the mask for a few moments before narrowing his eyes.

"Your freedom." He states simply and Jack is quiet for a few moments, mulling this over before Gnarl hears him chuckle once more.

"_**Do go on, Old One, I'm all ears…"**_ Jack says darkly and Gnarl, or rather, the Old-Overlord chuckles to himself, the final words of Gnarl echoing in his mind… _'Evil always finds a way…'_

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for the late update, got Overlord II and I had to beat the thing, the thing also inspired several ideas for this fic. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and 'NO', Link is not from the Legend of Zelda, it's just a name I put with an Elf because it's easy to remember and he looks like Link.

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-12 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber (AKA Gruby): Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester (AKA Quaver): Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc (AKA Jester): Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash (AKA Stench): Green-Expert Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality / Scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader Commander.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Naruto's Replacement in Konoha and primary spy.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal "Orc" from Asteroth.

Link: Wood-Elf / Hunter and Archer from Cyrodiil.


	33. Rose's Adventure Pt4

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Lord Pain: And so we return.

Shin: Ahh, I so missed the stench of Freedom, Sire.

Giblet: Master, Shin talk like Gnarl!

Lord Pain: What the hell! Giblet's right Shin!

Shin: Well Sire, I'm the new Minion-Master it is only to be assumed that I'd have to eventually grow into the station… I still don't like Torture though.

Venom: That why I here!

Lord Pain: Argh… just start the… why is Jester covered in Tattoos?

Jester: I'm not Jester, I'm Quaver now lord!

Lord Pain: Ugh, enough just start the fic already.

Quaver: As you wish sire…]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 32: Rose's Adventure Pt. 4**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Konoha…)

Ayane stood on the Hokage monument looking out over the city with a thin frown over her lips. _'It's actually kind of pretty when you're looking down on it…'_ Ayane muses before blinking and shaking her head, wondering where in the seven layers of hell that came from. Pretty wasn't a word she liked, mostly because of how Sakura tried to be "Pretty" for whomever she was currently after. _'Stupid bitch… if she wasn't my sister I'd try to turn her into a puppet then set it on fire…'_ Ayane inwardly grumbles, before wondering why she wouldn't do that to her sister…

Truthfully, Ayane had never made a "Working" human Puppet like Akasuna no Sasori had. No. She'd tried, but no books had the knowledge of how to make them. She'd gotten a manual on making normal Puppets from her dad, who had gotten the book for research into possible ways to counter the Puppets many traps and gadgets before Suna and Konoha were allies. The book had mentioned and shown some ways to turn the users body into a puppet, thus Ayane figured this was how you went about making a Human Puppet as it only made sense.

However, after six failures she was starting to get pissed off. The puppets worked for all of five days at best if their Chakra Capacity was very high. Otherwise they lasted for even less time. She was beginning to suspect that Sasori had a special method to keeping the Chakra Preserved and that she simply hadn't found or figured it yet. _**"Relax kit, that Envy boy will get here soon. And while your out tonight, maybe you can kill another Nin and get me some blood!"**_ A voice suddenly entered the girls mind and she looked down to Foxx, then noticed Chakra strings from her hand were making it's head look up to her, the screws in it's head twisting.

"No. I don't need another puppet yet." She grumbled to the doll and cut the Chakra strings, causing it to slump down on itself, before shaking her head. "I've really got to get out more, I'm starting to hear my puppet talk to me…" She grumbled to herself then looked around, before looking to her watch, wondering where Envy was. "He better get here soon." She mutters with an annoyed frown and crosses her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Aw, didn't know you cared…" Comes a voice and Ayane sighs, turning her head to see Envy in his true form, a smirk on his lips as he leans back in a tree.

"What took you so long?" Ayane questions with obvious irritation and Envy grins in response.

"I had to speak with my master's adviser." He offers before rolling off of the tree and lands in a low crouch. "Nice doll." Envy then says while pointing to Foxx and Ayane raises a brow before shaking her head.

"Foxx is a Puppet. I use him to kill things…" Ayane offers and Envy snickers to himself.

"It looks like a Kyuubi plushy with one tail if you ask me… I already know that Kyuubi will want it." He states and Ayane blinks for a moment.

"You know The Kyuubi?" She asks with a great amount of interest held back from her voice.

"Yep, she's kind of going to be one of Master's servants soon." Envy offers and Ayane hums for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well she can't have Foxx. He's mine." The girl states simply and Envy blinks before rolling his eyes.

"What Kyuubi wants, I'm sure she'll get, one way or another." He states with a murderous grin and Ayane barely even seems to care as she buffs her nails on her shirt then gives him a flat look, both eyes squinted shut.

"Alright, then what do we need to talk about?" Ayane asks the strange pale Homunculus and Envy chuckles while walking to stand beside the girl and looks out over the village with a grin.

"It's kind of pretty when you're looking DOWN on it." He notes and Ayane shakes her head from side to side.

"I thought the same thing." She admits and Envy chuckles.

"Two of a kind. My master is very similar to me so that's very odd." Envy muses and Ayane looks at him with one eye open, the other squinted shut.

"Alright laughing boy, what do you need to know?" Ayane asks the annoying pale skinned being, in her own opinion at least, and Envy turns serious at last.

"My master has many enemies, what proof do you have that you'll help us?" Envy asks and Ayane raises a brow before turning on her heel.

"Follow me." She states and Envy frowns before doing as asked and following the girl, keeping an eye out for anyone around them. "First of all, don't worry about anyone following us or trying to ambush you. We're going to an old place outside of Konoha's main walls. Second, it's my workshop, I store a lot of my more… interesting things there and I expect it to survive when you purge this village of all the filth in it." Ayane states and Envy frowns while following the girl, soon coming to an old house or some other kind of building.

However, the building was strange, first of all, it was filled with holes, cracks, and boarded up windows, leaving only one window left untouched. The ground around it was bare and dead, with a sign sticking up that Ayane had obviously made which had a note on it for any passersby's. The words "Keep off!! It's not nice to walk on the dead…" were placed onto the sign and made Envy snicker slightly while a 777 was carved into the door for one reason or another.

"Nice place." Envy offers with a grin as Ayane walks to the door and opens it, ushering the Homunculus inside where things only got weirder. The walls were all bare, a noose was hanging over to the side, a table with a black diary on it and a lamp was over to one side, an old couch was shoved up against the wall with numerous cuts, the floors were riddled with trash and bloodstains, and a desk with a chair was just off to the side beside of a door to a kitchen.

"This is the living room, I do stuff in here." Ayane offers lazily before pointing over to the doorway to the kitchen. "That's the kitchen, just don't eat anything in there… I haven't checked if everything's fresh or not." Ayane states and Envy shrugs, having no need to eat often has its perks after all. "That is the way to the basement and my bathroom." Ayane then says while pointing to a door and walks into it, Envy following after her as she motions to the Bathroom, before gliding down a set of stairs.

"How did you find this place?" Envy suddenly asks and Ayane scoffs.

"My dad is never home, and my sister is obsessed with either boys, or a goblin I'm, sure we both know. I like my privacy and the things I do are on par with things that Orochimaru would do. Thus I looked for a place to be alone and found this old building, and started fixing it up." Ayane replies curtly and Envy nods his head, only to stop at the bottom of the stairs and twitch upon seeing something green on the floor. The green thing happens to be a dog… sort of… it is obviously a plush costume, with big eyes, a tongue sticking out of it's "Head" a zipper down the front, a red collar with a leash on it, and black arms, legs, ears, and tail.

"Gir?" Envy asks and the "dog" gets up and looks at him before squealing in delight and launching at Envy, hugging him as soon as he does.

"AWW It's a be you Envy! I's missed you! I's misses you so much!!!" Gir says before shouting loudly and crying into Envy's exposed midriff, the Homunculus trying to keep from slamming Gir into the ground and stomping on him repeatedly. "I made some Waffles!" Gir then says randomly while pulling his Costume's mask/hood off and somehow opened his head up to pull out a plate of steaming hot waffles… Looking over to Ayane with a raised brow Envy sees her shake her head in response.

"Gir likes staying here, Zim is probably in the lab right now. Ever since sis blew up his "Lair" with that bomb he was making he's been staying with me." Ayane offers and Envy blinks before muttering under his breath about the stupidity of Zim. Following Ayane while Gir continued to offer the Waffles to him, Envy shuddered, wondering how the purple haired girl stayed sane in this mad house.

"This is the lab, Zim is probably asleep in here." Ayane suddenly says and opens the door to show that Zim is indeed sleeping in the lab, sitting in a chair before a table with equipment on it, some drool escaping his mouth. The lab is what Envy would expect, with numerous scientific devices he was sure Ayane must have pilfered from her Father, tables and racks with all manor of tubes with only she and Zim knew what, and what seemed out of place being a crudely made Tunnel over to one side with the words "To the "NEW" Lair" on a sign above it.

"Zim!" Ayane suddenly states firmly, causing the tiny Goblin to wake with a start and look all around before stopping on Envy.

"YOU! Oh no! The master is going to have my head for being here isn't he?!" Zim suddenly demanded with wide eyes and Envy crossed his arms, an "I wish" echoing in his mind as he glares at the tiny Goblin sitting in the chair before him.

"No. Ayane might be joining us." He offers and Zim blinks before wiping his forehead and letting out a breath of relief.

"Zim thought he was doomed for a moment…" Zim mumbled to himself before seeing Gir, the tiny Golem now holding his plate of Waffles towards Zim. "Ooh! I love waffles!" Zim said randomly while taking the plate and started to eat, Gir suddenly tearing up and wiping at his eyes.

"My waffles…" He said pitifully and Envy twitched, then looked to an amused Ayane and shuddered.

"If you can stand them living with you, you can stand anything." Envy mumbles and then walks out of the room with Ayane, leaving the insane twosome to their own devices… Zim yelling out in pain with Gir screaming insanely seconds afterwards…

"Eh, their not so bad…" Ayane offers with a shrug, but mentally reminded herself that she enjoyed seeing them cause one another, and her sister, extreme amounts of pain and humiliation time and time again.

"I beg to differ…" Envy grumbles while they come to another room.

"This is where I make my normal puppets, there's really nothing unusual about it for the most part." Ayane offers while opening the door, showing half a dozen puppets of different shapes and sizes hanging on the walls.

"Heh, I like Foxx more than these…" Envy muses to himself, seeing as the little thing looked like it was made to be evil or something. Rolling her eyes, Ayane walks over to another door in the room and opens it. "What's in there?" Envy asks and Ayane merely motions for him to look inside. Walking into the room, Envy stops, turns to look all around, then grins widely.

The room is disturbing, in the back is what effective appears to be a massive meat grinder, a table in the center has bloodstains and manacles on it for holding a person down. And along the walls were a few strange Puppets that appeared to have at one time been normal civilians…

"I love it!" Envy says with a grin and Ayane shrugs before making her way out of the room.

"That is where I've attempted to make Human Puppets, the rest are in the attic at my home. I'm moving them all here soon so my sister won't eventually stumble onto them." Ayane explains and Envy nods his head, seeing the prudence in that before a frown works its way over his face.

"Alright, I can safely say you're as twisted as Orochimaru from what I've read, and that really proves you dislike the village…" He muses with a grin and Ayane rolls her eyes once more. "But what did you mean "Attempted" to make Human Puppets?" Envy asks and Ayane scowls darkly while opening another door, showing a room with dozens upon dozens of knives hung on the wall.

"First of all, this is the room I keep most of my knives, Kunai and whatnot." Ayane states and Envy nods his head eyes wondering to a couple knives that were more like curved hooks for ripping intestines out… he REALLY wanted to try those out on someone! "Secondly, I've never actually perfected a Human Puppet without its Chakra Coils dissipating after a couple days. I'm missing something from whatever Akasuna no Sasori did to his own…" Ayane then offers while Envy nods his head slowly while looking at the knives for a few more seconds.

"So, can I join you and the Overlord or what?" The girl then asks and Envy blinks before grinning widely towards the violet haired girl.

"Oh sure, but I still need some information." Envy states and Ayane crosses her arms over her chest.

"Ask away." She states and Envy's grin only widens. This girl was utterly and completely Evil, Sadistic, Heartless, Vile, and Cruel… She was exactly what Gnarl had wanted him to find for Naruto as a Mistress!

"First of all, have you ever considered having a family of your own?"

--

(Cyrodiil…)

Link was a good archer, a good hunter, and was decent with a blade. However, one thing he wasn't was crazy about meeting with Kelda, the current leader of their tribe… and his older sister. It wasn't because he was afraid of her for what she was, or because of the fact she was disowned by their family at a young age, rather, it was because she was introverted, bitter, spiteful, and kept to herself most of the time. Sure, she was nice enough to him, her baby brother, but she still felt that most people were out to get her, whether it was physical harm or something else, that was left for her to decide.

Currently, they were standing in Kelda's tent, looking at a map while the girl herself was glaring at them with one eye open. "Alright, so let me get this straight. You want me to heave up the entire tribe, have them march to the middle of the fucking Empire, and expect you morons and those three stooges to keep the Blackwood Company from killing us all?" The woman questioned, Will's eyes narrowing on her as he saw several things about her that just didn't add up to her type.

Physically, the girl seemed to be only around Tora's age, if even that, she had messy brown hair that came down to her shoulders and obscured her right eye from view, her eyes were encircled with black like she didn't get much sleep, her skin was deathly pale with a black spot just under her left eye, said eyes seemed to be a bluish-hazel color, her right ear was long and pointed like an Elf's, only it was torn and tattered in places like a Minions, and she had a strong athletic build and a curved figure. However, her canines were elongated, and her fingers bore claws all which worried Will greatly.

She dressed oddly as well, starting off with a black tank top that left her midriff bare, a silver clip on her left ear and four strange rings on her fingers, a pair of forearm covering black fingerless gloves, a mythril chain-male T-shirt under her tank top, a manacle over her right wrist with a broken chain hanging from it, a black leather buckled choker collar around her neck, a pair of solid forearm protecting plates with straps wrapping over her forearms, a brown y shaped harness over her torso with an odd wolf shaped buckle, a black brace on her left knee, a thigh high black boot on her right leg with metal greaves over both shins, a metal plate over her right knee, a black calf length boot over her left leg, and a pair of silver chain belts around her hips with a single string of the chains hanging down the front, each one slanted downwards with a single metal plate staring over her left hip and reaching towards her thigh.

Will knew many things, even for a boy raised in the wild. One of those things was when a predator was nearby, a dangerous one at least. And as soon as he walked into this tent he instantly knew a predator was nearby…

"You people must be the biggest fools I've ever had the extreme misfortune of meeting if you think I'll entrust the safety of this tribe to you." Kelda states and Rose looks to Link for aide, the boy sighing before shaking his head, silently saying she was always like this…

"Sis please listen to us. We have an idea that should at the very least buy us the time to get the tribe out of here. Besides, with your… condition… the Overlords lands might be the only place you'll ever be safe." Link tries to reason and Kelda grumbles angrily before sighing and sitting back in a seat, her eyes flashing for a moment while Will narrows his eyes onto her.

"So what's this grand plan you got supposed to be?" Kelda then asks with a frown and Rose motions for Link and Tora to hold the map up.

"Milady, the main forces of the Blackwood Company are hold up in a Bottleneck correct?" Rose asks while pointing to the place marked with a BWC on it and Kelda nods her head. "Our idea is to trap the Blackwood Company's men in there by blowing the Bottleneck inwards with some Dynamite." Rose says while Grubber jumps up with a grin and holds some Dynamite in his claw.

"Boom boom!" He says happily only for Gubben and Mouldy to jump on him to get him out of the way, Rose sighing as Kelda frowned darkly.

"Basically, once we trap them we hope that will buy you enough time to get your people out of here while Link, Will, Tora, the Minions, and I all stay behind and stall the company's stragglers." Rose explains and Kelda closes her left eye while frowning and then crosses her arms.

"That's a big assumption girl. The only reason this would even work is because it will take them a while to dig out of there, and those who try to climb out will have a problem with shifting rocks… but that STILL leaves the problem of the stragglers outside of the main camp possibly mowing us all down when we're trying to escape." Kelda reminds flatly and Rose frowns while pointing to a path through the mountainous regions they were in.

"Not if we go this way. If your people can get to this canyon we'll have the bottleneck advantage and be able to get your people to safety." Rose offers and Kelda frowns before leaning forward, her right ear twitching ever so slightly as she looks over the path then leans back with a thoughtful expression over her features.

"Alright… I'll bite. This MIGHT work and I do need to get out of Cyrodiil myself. My condition has unfortunately ostracized me from the rest of Wood-Elf society… bastards and bigots…" Kelda says then mumbles to herself with her teeth gritted into an angry snarl.

"What condition?" Rose asks with a blink and Kelda gives her a glare.

"It's on a need to know basis… and quite frankly missy, you don't need to know." She states and then gets up, making Rose glare at her as she makes her way over to the map. "And if my stupid little brother is fool enough to go with you, expect me to fight as well." She then states while crossing her arms and Rose gapes towards her.

"Now wait just a bloody tick!" Rose says forcefully to the older girl and pokes her in the chest, Kelda's eyes flaring once more. "I may not have been fighting for as long as you have, but you don't even have a bloody weapon!" Rose reminds and Kelda narrows her eyes before calmly breathing out.

"I don't NEED a weapon. I'm a Hand to Hand combat expert." She states flatly while glaring at the girl and Rose gives her a look in response.

"You expect to beat these guys with your fists?" She asks and Tora slaps Kelda on the back before placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Now this is one Elvin girl, I like!" Tora states with a grin and Kelda rolls her eyes in response before smirking.

"I feel honored… normally everyone calls me a brute or a thug." Kelda jokes slightly and Tora laughs once more before grinning at Link.

"Blondie, I like her, she actually makes sense!" Tora states and Kelda rolls her eyes before looking over to Link, the boy gulping as she does.

"She also wears a ring that's grants her some empathic abilities…" He says with a weak grin, causing Tora to make a very intelligent huh in response.

"He means I can feel the emotions of those around me when I wear this thing. It's useful when I don't want to be cheated when I'm bartering with a bunch of lying scum…" Kelda offers while holding her left hand up and holding her index finger up to show an obsidian ring with violet runes formed into it and a raven formed onto the band.

"Where the bloody hell did you find something like that?" Rose suddenly asks and Kelda smirks.

"It's amazing what you find just lying around some of the dungeons around Cyrodiil." She offers with Tora nodding her head in agreement, having once even found a necklace that allowed her to breathe underwater and made her stronger, said necklace currently stuffed into her shirt and hidden from view encase she ever needed it.

"Bloody hell… I'm having Shin send out a couple of battalions of Minions to search those damn things then, no telling what kind of goodies we might get!" Rose says mostly to herself while Will continued to look at Kelda warily, something about her making him worried…

--

(Dark Tower…)

Gnarl waddles his way with Quaver up a familiar flight of stairs, Jack of Blades' mask held tightly in his claws. "Hurry Quaver! We need to hurry while the Minions are all busy!" Gnarl growls out as he and Quaver come to the door of the roof, the one eyed minion quickly opening the door and waving inwards.

"After you, Sire." He offers and Gnarl grumbles under his breath while walking out and onto the roof.

"_**What exactly are you doing ancient one?"**_ Jack suddenly questions and Gnarl scoffs before looking to the center of the roof where a Doppelganger lay in wait.

"Your going to get your freedom, remember Jack." Gnarl states before turning to look at Quaver. "Close the door!" He orders and Quaver nods his head, slamming the doors before using his staff to brace them. "Good." Gnarl whispers to himself before waddling over to the Doppelganger in the center of the roof.

"_**A Doppelganger? Old one, if I could use one of their bodies to move I would have when I was trapped in that damn cave…"**_ Jack reminds and Gnarl gives a toothy grin in response.

"True. But I don't plan on it being a NORMAL Doppelganger, Jack." He muses and can feel Jack's confusion. Chuckling and ignoring the spirit, he tosses the mask over to the Doppelganger, letting it land on it. "Now then…" Gnarl whispers before holding his hands up, grimacing as he looks to Quaver. "You have served me well, Minion." Gnarl says and sees Quaver tilt his head. "But I have no more use for you…" Gnarl then says and moves a hand towards Quaver.

A burst of Magic hits the Jester after he does, slamming him back and into the door behind him. _'That spell should release my control over him and take away his memories of what has transpired…'_ Gnarl muses to himself before turning to the Doppelganger before him and whispering a chant under his breath, his hands glowing a fierce red as he does so. Soon, the Doppelganger begins to shift and grow, the mask seeming to attach to the front of it as it forms upwards into a humanoid shape. Seconds later a burst of power is expelled from Jack as Gnarl looks on.

Jack's mask rests on the new figure, the figure wears red clothes with black steel armor over it from the waist down, a pair of black clawed gauntlets cover each hand with red sleeves over his wrists and upwards, black bands are used to hold his sleeves down, while a short scarf is around his neck and shoulders, a strange broach holding it down, a hood raised upwards with shadows hiding the features of the person beyond a pair of yellow eyes with a black sclera.

"Ahh… Now this is so much better…" Jack notes while looking at his hands and body then stretches his limbs for a moment, only for a sudden stabbing pain to shoot through his body.

"Good. The spell worked." Gnarl suddenly muses while holding a glowing red hand towards Jack, the armored warrior growling as he falls to his knees.

"W-what did you d-do to me?" Jack demands of Gnarl and the ancient Overlord chuckles lightly in his throat.

"Did you really believe I was foolish enough to give you your power without some insurance that you wouldn't try to destroy me or my descendant?" Gnarl asks as his eyes glow a fierce blue and Jack grunts.

"Never… I just don't know what you've done to me…" Jack states darkly and Gnarl chuckles once more before moving his hand away from Jack, the masked warrior slowly getting to his feet once the Minion does.

"It's just a little Familiar Spell. Basically, it gives me control of you, or at the very least your body and even lets me "Punish" you whenever I want." Gnarl replies to the spirit casually and can feel Jack's anger as he glares at the former Overlord before calming down, his eyes holding less than a dull interest. Before anymore of a conversation could be started however, the doors to the roof shuddered as someone was trying to get to them. "Blast! I knew using magic like that would attract their attention! We have to go, NOW!" Gnarl states while quickly hobbling over to Jack, the red warrior grabbing him by his cloak.

"Where do we go then?" Jack asks in a monotone and Gnarl glares towards the man in red.

"Albion, the young Overlord won't look for us there, also I need to have a… talk… with my mother." Gnarl states causing Jack to raise a brow before shrugging, both vanishing in a burst of flame as Shin and several browns rush out to the roof. Looking around, Shin spots the unconscious Quaver and growls darkly.

"Get him to Doc, then take him to Venom! I want to know what the bloody hell just happened up here!!" Shin shouts and the Brown's salute before quickly grabbing Quaver and drag him down into the Tower. Looking around, Shin narrows his eyes before turning to follow them into the tower, his eyes narrowed as he tries to figure out why that sudden burst of magic was so… familiar…

--

(Cyrodiil…)

The group had made their excursion; they had found only two small groups of BWC men were outside of the bottleneck. The order for the Wood Elves to evacuate at the sound of explosions had been given as they provided the necessary distraction for their escape. They had watched the BWC men for a while, and then when they were sure of the limited number of forces outside of the Bottleneck, Rose, Tora, and Grubber made their way to set the dynamite so they could blow the bottleneck inwards. Making sure to stay close to the side of it, they worked, silent and ever watchful of the men.

Rose and Grubber were setting up the Dynamite with Tora. "Big Boom Boom!" Grubber says with a grin and Rose rolls her eyes. Ignoring the tiny brown Rose then finishes up with her Dynamite and looks to Tora, the half-Orcish woman finished as well as both look to Grubber as he finishes with the last of the Dynamite. Nodding their heads, Tora and Rose make their way to the others, Grubber behind them with a long cord. Jumping up into a tree, Rose looks to the rest of her group as Grubber sets the trigger.

"Alright, let's hope this works…" Rose says lowly as Grubber finishes his work and then grins before jumping on the plunger. As soon as he did, several explosions came from the Bottleneck the BWC had been occupying as the walls are brought down to close it. "Yes! Got them!" Rose says only to grimace when she sees a group of them heading towards the Bottleneck.

"Well, those morons won't kill themselves for us…" Kelda grumbles while Tora pulls her two Axes from her back before lunging forward, Link pulling a few Arrows from his back and aiming, Will rolling to the ground forms two balls of energy into his hand, the Minions all brandish their weapons, and with a sigh, Rose pulls her twin pistols from her thighs and jumps across a few trees before firing at one of the BWC troops. The shot from Rose slams into the first BWC man's head, Tora coming up afterwards swings her two axes downwards, slamming them into a man with a splatter of blood.

Will then howled as a familiar pair of White Spirit wolves appeared at his sides, their forms snarling and mouths watering. _"Freki… Geri… Go."_ Will ordered and the wolves howled loudly before lunging forward, passed the others and into the BWC men, one of the wolves pouncing on the man before biting into his face, the second slamming into a man before placing it's full weight down on his head to crush it. Nearby, the Three Stooges move in with a shout of 'For the Overlord!' and attack three BWC men.

"Bloody Hell! How is he doing that?" Link asks Rose who shrugs before firing into the BWC Men, Link, the wolves, and Kelda all wincing from the sound.

"I don't rightly care, let's just get this over with before more…" Rose started to say only to curse as an Arrow just missed her head. Turning around she groaned upon seeing the second group of BWC men and rolls off the tree, Link taking aim fires several arrows into the men, catching one in the face before he rolls out of his tree as well. At that moment, Kelda jumped out of the bushes, lifted one of the men up with her bare hands before throwing him into several of his comrades with a roar.

"Unholy Shit! How did SHE throw him?!" Rose demands with wide shocked eyes since the man was wearing heavy armor, Link giving a nervous grin in response.

"Sis's condition has its perks…" Link offers and then ducks when another Arrow comes towards them. "But enough of that, we should really get back to battle." He then states and Rose nods her head, turning around with her guns drawn and firing into the many men, aiming strictly for the head yet missing several times. As she does, Will forms a Force Push spell into his hands while making his way over to Tora, sliding to a stop beside her he pushes the magical spell into one of the men, sending him flying back before then reaching to his back and swinging his cleaver into another man's head, blood flowing from his head as Will then forms a fireball and tosses it into another man.

"THEY HAVE A BLOODY SORCERRER!!" One of the BWC men calls out in shock and fear while Will merely rolls his eyes. Nearby, Tora, Freki, and Geri are tearing through the BWC men, their numbers having dwindled from roughly two dozen, to ten.

"Ha! Is THIS the power of the Overlords armies! If so I'm having a BLAST!" Tora says with a laugh while swinging one of her axes, sending a man flying back while Link fires an arrow into a BWC man's head behind her. Before any snappy comments could be made by the young Wood-Elf he hears a sound like a roar and pales. Looking up he sees that the sun is setting and then turns towards Kelda and backs away.

Tora follows his gaze, as does Will and Rose, Freki and Geri finishing two of the last BWC men, leaving only seven left. What they see is Kelda, ramming into a man before flipping over another, picking him up and then savagely ramming him into a tree, snapping his back in half, her eyes wide and glowing. Seconds later her breathing becomes labored, she falls down to her knees while gritting her teeth, her muscles suddenly spasm as she roars loudly, all her teeth becoming sharp fangs as she does.

"W-what the bloody hell? Is she a Balverine or what?!" Rose demands with wide eyes as one of the rings on Kelda's fingers suddenly glow brightly.

"Sis!" He says but instantly the girl growled and started to change, her claws turned black as her clothes started to rip, padding forming on the bottom of her feet and hands.

"Forget about the damn Sorcerer! THEY HAVE A BLOODY WEREWOLF!!" Another BWC man calls out with wide as as Kelda's clothes rip and rend, leaving her garbed in her armor as he face forms into a muzzle, black and white fur forming over her body as her ears form into a pair of triangular ones on the top of her head, the fur at the back of her head forming into a short main, with a tail growing from her backside as her feet morph into a pair of very large paws, a roar echoing out into the night as her transformation finishes.

"Ooh! Big Doggie Wolfie!" One of the three Minions says and then looks to it's companions who nod enthusiastically as they then rush around, gathering weapons, gold, armor, and anything else they can to take to the Overlord.

Snarling the newly transformed, "Werewolf Queen" roars loudly into the night before lunging into one of the remaining men, Freki and Geri following and attacking two more. "She's a werewolf?" Rose asks with shock and awe on her face and in her tone, causing Link to give her a nervous grin in response.

"Yeah… and she also kind of has Hircine's Ring, allowing her to control the transformation slightly…" Link offers as Kelda snaps another man's back and then Link pulls an arrow from his quiver. "Well, enough talking and gawking, lets get back to getting rid of these guys." Link says while Tora nods her head and then lunges into the fray with a grin, slamming her axes into a man and cutting him down as Link shoots the next. Sighing, Rose and Will both take shots at the last two men, thus ending the fray as Will then calls Freki and Geri back to his side.

"Ha! We actually did it!" Tora notes with a grin and Rose nods her head before looking back to the blocked off bottleneck.

"That's good and all, but I think we should get out of here before those fools manage to get out here." Rose states while Kelda nods her head, crossing her large arms while Rose looks over to Link. "Is she able to actually control herself like that!?" Rose asks incredulously as Kelda's wolf like form rolls its eyes and Link chuckles nervously.

"Hircine's Ring is a VERY useful artifact for a Werewolf…" He offers and Rose makes a mental note to learn what this Kelda girl can really do later as she and the others then make their way into the forest, heading back towards the Tower Gate… The three stooges following them with a large sack of objects to take back to the Tower…

--

(Later…)

Rose's group watch on as the last of the Wood Elves head to through the Tower Gate. The Minions had already left the many things they had pilfered with them to take to Shin for the Overlord's Treasury / Giblets Forge. Meanwhile Wolf-Kelda is sitting down nearby, waiting for the sun to go down so she can change back to normal. "So why didn't you two tell us she was a Bloody Werewolf Queen earlier?" Rose suddenly asks Link and the blond elf chuckles nervously.

"Sis is kind of… touchy… on the whole Werewolf thing. She was infected as a little girl and our family disowned her for it out of fear." Link explains and Kelda growls, her eyes narrowing while Will looks at her strangely.

"I don't think, Will knows what to make of her." Tora comments and Rose nods her head while looking at her little brother.

"He was raised by wolves for a while after he and I were separated by bandits, I wouldn't be surprised if he was half attracted to her." Rose mused aloud only for Will to elbow her in the side, the red head glaring at her brother as he then crosses his arms.

"That explains his affinity for wolves…" Link muses and Kelda shrugs her shoulders before leaning back and yawning.

"So, does she have any OTHER interesting magically charmed items I should know about?" Rose then asks and Kelda shrugs her shoulders before holding her left hand up, showing one of the last two rings she'd been wearing.

"One of those is called the 'Jewel of Runmare' it lets her breath underwater and helps enhance her agility." Link offers as Kelda nods her head before showing her left ring finger's ring. This ring was odd, being a simple gold band with glowing red elfish words around its band. "That, is called the "Ring of Perfection" and fortifies several aspects for sis." Link offers with a shrug, while Rose can't help shivering upon seeing the rather odd looking yet somehow simple band.

"Anything else?" Rose asks and Link looks to Kelda, the Wolf-girl merely shrugging her shoulders before yawning once more and looking into the sky, waiting for the sun to finally come up.

"Not really, Sis doesn't use weapons after all. And the only OTHER thing I could think of would be her chain-male shirt, it's made of Mythril, it's light as silk, but tough as a Dragon's scales." Link muses and Rose blinks before gaping at the shirt worn by the werewolf as she suddenly grins when the sun comes up. The wolf-girl then howls as her body shrinks down and is soon replaced by the original girl, only now with significantly less clothing and panting heavily.

"Link, get me my spare clothes!" She orders quickly with a twitch and Link nods his head before rushing off to grab a bag and then tosses it over to her, Kelda grabbing it and then flipping back and into the trees to hide herself as she got dressed…

"Aw! I wanted see!" Grubber suddenly complained and Link twisted on his heel and sent the Minion screaming into the nearest pillar of the Tower Gate before then turning to the other two Minions.

"NO PERVING ON MY SISTER YOU LITTLE GOBLIN WANNABE'S!" He nearly roared out at the two, Mouldy and Gubben suddenly hugging one another before nodding their heads rapidly with wide eyes at the normally calm Wood-Elf.

"Heh, I think there's hope for him yet." Tora says with a grin as Link then crosses his arms and Rose sighs before shaking her head.

"Mouldy! Gubben!" She then says and the two Minions turn to her and then push one another before saluting. "I want you two to get Grubber, then head back to the Tower." She orders and both Gubben and Mouldy look to one another.

"B-but, Mistress! It so boring at Tower…" Mouldy says and Gubben gives an Aye in response.

"I don't rightly care. Both of you are going to be lucky if I don't tell milord what you did…" Rose says icily and both Minions eyes widen.

"We GO!" They both say at the same time before running over to Grubber, picking him up off the ground and jump into the Tower Gate. Vanishing in a flash of Sparks, Rose sighs before looking to Will and then closing her eyes when she feels an incoming message from, Shin.

"_Thank you for returning those three to the Tower Mistress, we're having enough trouble over here as is…"_ Shin says while sounding as if he's been through hell and back, Rose blinking as she notices.

'_Shin are you all right? You sound like hell.'_ She notes and Shin groans.

"_Long story short, Mistress. We seem to have had an intruder in the Tower earlier that stole the Mask of Jack of Blades, and a Doppelganger."_ Shin explains and Rose's eyes widen as her body starts to shake all over.

'_WE HAD JACK OF BLADES MASK IN THE TOWER!! Bloody Hell! That madman monster was IN the tower with us! What the hell were you people thinking?!'_ The girl demands loudly and Shin groans, having forgotten that Rose was from Albion after all, and that Jack HAD nearly destroyed it two hundred years ago…

"_Be calm, Mistress. Jack was of no threat to us as he was. He was sealed inside of his mask and unable to call onto a Host. Whoever took it worries me however, as now he can revive Jack and add ANOTHER enemy onto the ever growing list… Anyways I'm sending Rogue to keep an eye on you and to assist you in the rest of your mission."_ She responds while Rose makes a mental note to stay away from any dark corners to stay away from Jack of Blades if at all possible.

Seconds afterwards with a familiar shower of Sparks, the Rogue Dunmer of the Tower appeared on the Tower Gate in a knelt down position. The girl silently looked to Rose with dull eyes and Rose sighed. "Everyone, meet Rogue, she can't talk or anything so don't bother trying to talk to her unless it's to give an order, it's all she understands." Rose states and those who see her wonder why before ignoring it, and then watching as Kelda jumps back out of the trees, now fully dressed.

However, replacing her boots are some old bandages wrapped around her feet, shins, and calves, leaving her toes and heel bare, her shin guards placed over them with a metal plate over the tops of her feet. A mythril loincloth is placed over her shorts this time, more than likely encase she has to change again, with a new black tanktop over her mythril shirt, a new pair of black shorts under her loincloth, a new pair of black forearm length fingerless gloves, her armor, rings, and manacle all worn over them, and a new knee brace on her left leg.

"There, now I feel better." Kelda says to herself before cracking her neck and stretching with a yawn.

"Alright, now then, what do any of you know about Daedric shrines?" Rose suddenly asks and Link looks to Kelda and she grumbles under her breath.

"An old blind Nord in the "Inn of Ill Omen" knows the location of a map which shows the location of all the Shrines, we should probably go check that out first before going on a VERY long wild goose chase." Kelda explains and Rose nods her head before turning to Rogue.

"Rogue, follow us." Rose orders and Rogue nods her head silently before rising up and waiting for them to move. "Alright then, lets get out of here. Kelda, lead the way." Rose orders and Kelda frowns before nodding her head and is then followed by the rest of the seemingly ever growing party…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Kelda's Werewolf form looks like a Werewolf version of "Wolf-Link" from Twilight Princess, only with her armor added to it. Before I forget, Kelda wears the manacle on her wrist that the wolf-Link is known to wear.

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-13 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber (AKA Gruby): Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester (AKA Quaver): Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc (AKA Jester): Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash (AKA Stench): Green-Expert Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality / Scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader Commander.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Naruto's Replacement in Konoha and primary spy.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal "Orc" from Asteroth.

Link: Wood-Elf / Hunter and Archer from Cyrodiil.

Kelda: Wood-Elf / Werewolf Queen from Cyrodiil.


	34. Night of the Bloodied Waves Pt1

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Rose: All right we're back! That damn Abyss is annoying…

Snake: Told you!

Minions: YEAH!!

Shin: It does seem as if you've waited longer than normal Sire.

Lord-Pain: Shut up Shin, I've been busy!

Doc: Oh Quaver, I think master needs to see you!

Quaver: Really? What for Sire… AHHH OWWW!!!

Lord-Pain: Ahhh… much better.

Shin: I do love it when he's kicked around.

Lord-Pain: Yeah, I know, now start the fic.

Shin: As you command, milord…]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 33: Night of the Bloodied Waves Pt.1**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Nami no Kuni…)

Naruto and Akore sat in a boat, Akore pouting as they were heading for a tiny island off the coast of Water Country. It had been a few weeks since they had spoken with Sylvanas and now they were nearing their destination at long last… though Akore was starting to get really antsy… "Master, why do we even have to go to this place?" Akore complains and Naruto opens a single glowing blue eye to glare at her.

"Because, my wretched Servant, the island is home to one of the men who was stupid enough to murder my mother." Naruto replies in kind Akore silent for a moment before snarling.

"Oh. Right… he WILL pay for that milord! Nobody touches the mother of the Dark-Overseer and lives to tell the tale!" Akore growled out lowly and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes before looking to their ferryman, the man staring at Akore strangely.

"See something odd sir?" Naruto suddenly questions and the man looks to him and grins nervously.

"J-just odd seeing such a beautiful woman in these parts… well… at least one with obsidian skin and rubies for eyes is all… not to mention the claws and pointy ears…" He admits and Naruto rolls his eyes at that moment before crossing his arms.

"She's a Drow… or not human if you couldn't already tell…" Naruto replies and the man widens his eyes before turning away from Akore, the girl pouting as he did.

"Master, why'd you have to go and do that? Do you know how often I have people look at me like that in the tower?" Akore questioned and Naruto took a thoughtful expression for a moment…

"Every Minion I have does…" He reminds and Akore blinks then gags.

"I meant by men I'd LET touch me…" She reminds and Naruto frowned in thought for a few moments.

"Nearly never…" He muses and she nods her head.

"And besides that, if he had tried to touch the master's property I'd kill him!" She then reminds happily and Naruto chuckles lightly as the ferryman shudders in fear. Leaning back, Naruto suddenly looks to the sky, grumbling as the fog keeps him from seeing anything…

"Why are we out in this fog? Surely it would be easier to get to the island once it was clear…" Naruto asks then reasons and the man grunts while steering the ship.

"Gato closed all trade to Nami-no-Kuni when he took over, he has guards watching for incoming vessels at all times. If you want to get there discreetly, this is the only time to do it." The man replied and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Oh, and thank you for getting me to stop staring at your… uh… what is she exactly? Concubine?" The man started to say then questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Slave, her people gave her to me when her mother tried to kill me…" Naruto replies casually, ignoring the gaping expression of the man while Akore frowns.

"Stupid bitch deserved having her arm cut off! In fact I believe you should have done worse milord!" Akore states and the man looked at her with a gaping jaw while Naruto scowled deeply within his shrouded hood.

"Drow are a despicable breed, if they could, they'd sell their own brothers and sisters out merely for more power…" Naruto states and the ferryman scowls, though notes the distaste within the young man's tone.

"I guess Gato's not so bad when you compare him to THEM…" He notes with a scowl and Naruto isn't sure if he's right or wrong, even when considering the VERY long list of reasons to hate on the Drow…

"Perhaps… now hurry up, I grow weary and would like to reach the shore before nightfall." Naruto states and the ferryman sighed, soon coming to land where Naruto and Akore both get off the boat. Reaching into his clothes, Naruto then tossed a small bag of gold to the ferryman before walking off, ignoring the shocked expression now stretched across the man's face.

"Thank you milord!" He exclaimed before jumping back into his boat with a wide grin and Naruto grunted. Walking along a path, Naruto sighed as Akore soon came up beside of him with a curious expression.

"Was it really necessary to give him all that money, Sire?" Akore asked with a raised brow and Naruto gave her a glare in response, making her flinch and back away from him. Crossing his arms as Akore trudged behind him the young Overlord soon came to a halt, Akore bumping into him as he did so.

"Sylvanas-Hime, nice to know your people agreed to come and assist me." Naruto said aloud, a tree branch shuddering before the blond forsaken landed before the young Overlord, several Forsaken Guards and Banshees with her.

"It was easier to convince them than you'd expect, though a few of my more… arrogant followers believed we need no help, they were proven wrong." Sylvanas explained, leaving out what had happened to those arrogant fools, though a Forsaken near her shuddered at the mention of it. "Now then, what do you plan to do about this "Gato" I've heard so much about?" Sylvanas then questioned and Naruto frowned in thought.

"First we scout around his base, do you know his location?" The young Overlord questioned and Sylvanas nodded her head. "Good, we need to get a better view of his defenses before we try to attack." Naruto states while crossing his arms and Sylvanas smirks slightly.

"You've been learning much in your time…" She notes and Naruto chuckles lightly, eyes glowing a fierce azure blue.

"Yes. You have my new and old Minion-Masters Shin and Gnarl to thank for that." Naruto replies before taking on a serious expression. "Please, lead the way to Gato's forces." Naruto then says and Silvanas nods her head, motioning with one hand the other Forsaken move out as well, Naruto and Akore following behind them…

--

(Albion…)

Gnarl grunted in annoyance as he hobbled next to Jack, the people of Albion were all morons… they were morons to the extent that they believed a lie that Gnarl was a VERY old man with a disease of some kind… "By the Deadric lords what happened to this land?" Gnarl muttered to himself with a shake of his head and Jack frowned as well, no one even really remembered him! How could they forget him? Jack of Blades?! All he was now was some kind of bogyman to scare bad children!

"I don't know…" Jack muttered and Gnarl grunted at his side, reaching up to scratch his head with a frown. They were walking through Bowerstone Old Town, Jack having acquired a few swords from a smith in the Town Square. Making their way through Old Town, Jack suddenly reached up to rub his chin for a moment. "Why do I feel like someone who wants my head on a pike is behind me?" Jack suddenly wondered and Gnarl sighed then pointed to a woman with rust colored hair walking to them, her fingers laced together in front of herself.

"Hello… mother…" The old Overlord inhabiting Gnarl offered with a grimace as the ancient Hero raised a brow.

"You seem different." She notes with obvious amusement, causing Gnarl's eyes to glow dangerously.

"Ah, so that's why I felt like that." Jack noted while looking at Theresa, and then chuckled lightly while crossing his arms Theresa scowling towards him as he does.

"I see my sons judgment in friends has not improved over the years…" She notes darkly before turning on her heel. "Come, we most not speak out in the open like this." She then states while leading the two away.

"This should be an interesting journey." Jack notes while following the woman, Gnarl at his side.

"Lets just hope she doesn't try to kill us… especially you." Gnarl states and Jack arches a brow while looking to the "Minion" below him.

"Me? Please… you're the one who killed the only man she ever loved…" He reminds and Gnarl gives the man a look in response.

"I'm her son, I've got a better chance of forgiveness or at LEAST survival than you do…" Gnarl reminds the ancient being, Jack suddenly nodding his head and wondering why he agreed to follow the little troll?

--

(Cyrodiil…)

"What are we doing here again?" Kelda questioned of Tora as she looked down at some "Arena" combatants in the Imperial City. It had been months since their quest had began, and Rose had made a decision that they should split up to cover more ground. Rogue went with Link, Rose and Will teamed up, and thus that left the two "half breeds" to work together. Not that Kelda didn't like Tora or anything like that, but she sometimes questioned the wisdom of teaming two super strong powerhouses together… though they had managed to gain control of the Fighters Guild relatively easily.

"Because that Minion Master guy said to be on the lookout for new warriors, and this Arena is chalk full of bloodthirsty cutthroats!" Tora explains and Kelda snorts, seeing as Tora had been gambling the entire time they'd been there, and after speaking with the combatants below, she'd made several astute guesses and won a ton of gold.

"He also said we should hurry and finish this quest of ours quickly…" Kelda reminds with her eyes glaring at Tora furiously, the green half-breed shrugging her shoulders in response.

"He never said we couldn't win some gold by betting on the people we'd like to recruit before we actually recruit them…" She offers casually and Kelda sighs before rubbing her temples.

"I'll never understand why I go anywhere with you…" Kelda grumbles out and Tora shakes her head before grinning as the next match begins. "Whose up next?" Kelda wonders with a dull interest and Tora listens to the announcer intently.

"That Wild Half Starved Argonian Female from Morrowind is fighting a Nord… this should last all of two seconds." Tora replies casually with a frown, the way the "Yellow Team" treated the Argonian was just despicable even to her… and most Orc's were slavers where she was from! "I have half a mind to go and kick that entire yellow teams ass over her." Tora grumbles and an idea suddenly pops into Kelda's mind, one to stave off boredom and gain another follower for the Overlord.

"Tora… I'm going to go join the Blue Team. Find that Females Handler, he's got ownership of her last I heard." Kelda states while getting up and stretching out her limbs.

"Okay, but why?" Tora asks with a raised brow and Kelda smirks towards her fellow Half-Breed.

"Bet on me winning, bet all your gold, against ownership of the Argonian. That way we win the Argonian, and I can enjoy beating the hell out of some dumb brutes…" Kelda offers while stretching out her limbs and makes her way towards the exit.

"Hey now! Why should I agree to this!? I stand to loose all my gold!" Tora shouts out angrily and Kelda turns back to look at her with a smirk adorning her lips.

"Because, if you don't, I'll introduce you to a couple Werewolves that LIKE female Orcs a little too much…" Kelda responds with a dark undertone and Tora twitches before shivering violently.

"And here I thought you elves were all about peace and wisdom and all the rest of that garbage…" Tora muses while looking at Kelda warily, the werewolf queen snorting and crossing her arms in response.

"Werewolf Queen, I'm not exactly on the light side of the spectrum either." Kelda reminds her and then turns and walks down a flight of stairs. Moving over to a doorway to the undercroft of the Arena, Kelda looked for the Games Master. Soon spotting a man wearing Iron Armor she made her way over to him.

"What do you want?" He asks rudely and Kelda narrows her eyes on him.

"I'm here to join up with the Blue Team." Kelda states and the man snorts before looking at her with a sneer.

"Sorry, we don't have a lightweight or an amateur division around here, girly." The man replies condescendingly only for Kelda to lash out and grab him by the throat before lifting him upwards.

"Does it look like I CARE?" She asks angrily and the man quickly shakes his head, Kelda dropping him once he does. Panting and clutching his throat the man pulled himself back up and then looked her over.

"Light or Heavy Battle-Raiment?" He questions and the girl frowned in thought for only a moment before answering.

"Light." She states and he looks at her strangely.

"Light armor? With your strength I thought you'd go for something bulky… oh well." The man muses before moving to the side and pulled out a blue Tunic with brown studded leather armor and sandals over it from a nearby cupboard. "Hurry up and put this on while I go and see if I can set up a match for you… Oh yeah, and feel free to any weapons around the pit if you want." The man states while walking away and Kelda rolls her eyes before making her way to a secluded spot and quickly changed into the raiment…

--

(Nami-No-Kuni…)

Naruto stood upon a hill, a spyglass in his hands as he looked at a fortress on a small island just off the cost of Nami-no-Kuni. Narrowing his eyes and cracking his neck, frowning slightly he then closed his eyes and lowered the spyglass. _'The building looks fairly solid, no cracks in the walls or the gate… can't even send Minions in with my self imposed restrictions… hmm… such an annoying dilemma…'_ Frowning the blond then brought the spyglass back to his eye and blinked when he spotted a dash of blue.

Moving closer to the edge of the hill he grinned upon seeing what seemed to be a NEW minion! A blue actually, but new to him. _'Ah, now that'll make things a lot more interesting. The Blues are experts in underwater combat, not to mention being able to become intangible… Shin, are you seeing all this?'_ Naruto muses before mentally contacting his young Minion Master.

"_Aye Sire, it seems you've finally located another Minion Tribe. Would you like me to send you some browns and greens for their retrieval?'_ Shin said then questioned and Naruto hummed in thought for only a moment.

'_No, Shin. This is my test. The only help I'll receive if from those I can convince to aide me for the moment…however, I would like to know how Rose and the others, as well as the Tower and my slowly forming City are doing…'_ Naruto stated while removing the spyglass from his eye and blinked for a moment.

"_Very well… I still say it's madness even for you to go into that place without any of the Minions or your special weapons and armor…"_ Shin grumbled out and Naruto chuckled for a moment before crossing his arms and tapped his left bicep.

'_Shin, while I understand that you're worried for my safety, worry not. I'll be fine… with those new Jutsu and Magical Spells I've learned, I'll turn this land… __**into a Bloodied Wave**__…'_ Naruto thinks darkly, glowing eyes narrowing as his thoughts shift into a more demonic spectrum at the end.

"_**Is it just me, or do you have this really odd fascination with causing death and destruction and leaving terrified villagers in your wake?"**_ Kyuubi suddenly asked and Naruto twitched at the offhanded question from the Kitsune Vixen.

'_And you don't?'_ He retorts and Kyuubi gives the equivalent of a shrug and a grumble under her voice that he didn't quite catch.

"_**Perhaps but incase you've forgotten master, I was controlled by a madman whenever I did any of that. Not to mention the fact that I'm STILL a Demon of Wrath, it's in my nature to do those things… you on the other hand are related to Dragons, an almost predominately calm and sensible race."**_ Kyuubi retorts and Naruto had to concede her point on the matter, though was still curious to what type of Dragon he was since most Overlords were black "Abyssal" Dragons yet he had grey scales… _**"Besides that… I'm not the one who laid waste to an ENTIRE VILLAGE for the sake of training and testing out a few new abilities!"**_ Kyuubi then reminds with… was it just him of did she sound like a crushing fangirl at that last bit?

Shaking off that disturbing thought Naruto crossed his arms and smirked as he remembered what he did that day. _'Well… I didn't destroy ALL of it… I left a few buildings standing by the time I'd had my fun. And for your information I did it for training, to test new artifacts, and because I was having a very bad day…'_ The former blond Overlord thought darkly, an evil grin stretching across his lips as he does so.

--

(Flashback…)

It had all started nearly two months ago. In a small village on the outskirts of Hi-no-Kuni, in what was once Uzu-no-Kuni before it fell. The village was small to say the least, it had approximately one hundred people at best, barely ten of which were Ninja, and the rest were farmers. They were a simple people, and Hi-no-Kuni saw no reason to force them to join their nation as they were the last of Uzu-no-Kuni… However, on this day the village made a big mistake…

The village was going to destroy an odd-looking pillar of some sort with glowing yellow lines in it. As they started hammering on it, a man walked into their village. Rather, not a man, but a monster that could almost appear to be a man, dressed in dark leather and shrouded in a hood of red, his skin was a strange grey color and his eyes glowed azure blue from the shadows of his hood. As soon as he saw what the people did, he made his move. He gave no warning, he gave no ultimatums, he merely rained death down upon them in an instant.

At first it was a fireball, small yet effective as he set buildings ablaze. Then he started throwing them at people, men, women, children, it mattered little, though he quickly killed the children, giving them a quick, painless death. The beast of a man had then held his hands up, instantly fireballs flew into the air before falling down to either side of him, smashing into more buildings and setting them ablaze. Seconds latter the very few Ninja in the village attacked with Jutsu. The man merely waved a hand, instantly a shield of some strange energy blocked the Jutsu before he held a hand towards them, lightning suddenly flying from his fingers and encasing on man.

The man then pulled his arm back and the man fell to the ground, before suddenly attacking his own comrades. The Dark man then walked forward, holding his hand out once more, lightning flying from his fingers to take hold of another poor fool. Soon enough he too attacked his own comrades. The Ninja who weren't fighting their former comrades tried to run, only to come face to face with more of the Dark man. Chuckling, the copies of the original grabbed the ninja's by the throat before setting them ablaze and throwing them into more of the homes, allowing those to burn as well.

A man sat behind a tree, eyes wide as he watched a monster walk through the village. The monster looked like a man in some ways, but the way he mercilessly cut anything in his path down seemed more proper to a demon or a monster. Gulping he watched as the man used his clawed gauntlets to tear through his enemies, sometimes even swinging the sword from his back to cleave any who were foolish enough to stand in his path clean in half. However, as the man watched he saw something he never would have noticed before. The monster was moving with such grace and finesse that it appeared more like a dance than a brutal slaughter.

He watched on as the strange dark man continued to slaughter all in his path, raining down fireballs and using that odd lightning trick to his hearts content. He even whipped some people with the lightning, or used an odd power that seemed to cause everyone he was looking at to act strangely. Gulping as the man soon finished with all in his path he heard the man laugh haughtily.

"**Foolish humans!"** The Overlord exclaimed before chuckling to himself as he walked off, the man behind the tree breathing a sigh of relief before screaming as a hand burst through the tree and yanked him to the other side. Tossing him onto his back the man saw a sight he was sure would be burned into his memories for the rest of his days. The Overlord, clad in his leather armor and red shroud was completely bathed in blood and gore, his glowing eyes piercing the shadows of his hood and almost seeming as if they looked through him and to his very soul, the flames behind the young Overlord enhanced all of this, making him appear darker as the light reflected off of his blade…

Stalking forward, the young Overlord looked down at the man at his feet and his eyes narrowed in distaste. Raising his sword, Naruto then swung his blade and silenced the man, killing him while the village burned around him, soon crumbling into dust as he made his way over to the Minion Cache and grunted while lifting it, he'd need to find a waypoint gate and send it to the Tower…

(End Flashback…)

--

Chuckling slightly at the memory of the village he'd destroyed, Naruto had to admit he'd grown far crueler in the passed few years. But in his own defense, he'd been having a bad day, not only that but he'd gotten used to having Jester to beat on when he was having a bad day. Akore could attest to him using her as a punching bag when he had one without Jester around. Hell, Naruto once strung her up and left her hanging naked in the forest when he'd been feeling especially vengeful… he did eventually cut her down of course, but he could swear she got off from being strung up like that.

"_Excuse me Master, sorry to interrupt you and Kyuubi, but you wanted to know the status of the Tower and your mistress correct?"_ Shin suddenly questioned and Naruto merely nodding his head as he looks towards Gato's fortress. _"Very well. First of all she has gained us some Orc's, Woodelves, a couple Shadow Scale Argonians, various assassins, and a Warewolf Queen as allies, the Mistress has awakened and rebuilt Frostrcrag Spire as you wished, and after some work, a few of the Dunmer, Drow, and Wood Elves we have with us managed to repair and even upgrade Frostcrag to function as a second Dark Tower, lacking only the Tower Heart and number of rooms."_ Shin explained to the young Overlord before taking a quick breath.

"_Also, she has managed to gain the allegiance of the Thieves, Assassins, Fighters, and Mage Guilds in Cyrodiil. Will even managed to gain the title of Guild Master or "Archmage" to the Mages Guild. While Rogue is the new "Grey Fox" of the Thieves guild, and she has even acquired the "Grey Cowl of Nocternal". I believe that lady Rose is now the Listener for the Dark brotherhood of Cyrodiil and has had them move to our lands sire. A female Half-Orc named Tora gained her spot as Guild Master for the Fighters Guild sire, and each has astounding gifts waiting from each."_ Shin went on to explain before taking another quick breath of air.

"_Also, Lady Rose and her companions have gained several Daedric lords as our allies, However Lord Sheogorath demands you come to visit him personally in his lands of the "Shivering Isles" or he won't join, however he's has opened a gate in Cyrodiil for you. However, the last few outright refused to join, one due to the fact you have undead near you and she despises undead, the others for their own reasons. Sadly, that is all the progress that Lady Rose and her companions have made for you, although have regularly sent several enchanted and otherwise valuable items to the tower."_ Shin finally finished and Naruto made a note to have that group commended for their fine work in his name.

'_And what of the Tower itself?'_ Naruto asks and Shin sighs slightly.

"_Well… the Invaders were sent out and have begun scouting out regions for reconquering them in your name, we've gained a total of three extra Health and Mana Pillars, thus increasing your Mana and endurance slash regeneration powers by leaps and bounds. We found all of the "Lesser Tier" Tower Spells, we only lack the third and fourth for each of them. Also Master, I'm sorry to say and intruder seems to have made off with Jack of Blades mask."_ Shin offered then said and Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'_Who? Was it the Betrayer?'_ Naruto demanded furiously and Shin cleared his throat from his end.

"_I don't believe so Master. Whoever took it had to have used Jack's power in order to escape the Tower when he made his getaway. Thus, unless the Betrayer is willing to give up his very soul and mind for power, Jack was taken by someone else… not to mention the fact the Betrayer would have done worse if he'd managed to enter the tower at any given time."_ Shin muses / reminds the young Overlord, putting his mind slightly at ease.

'_Good… I don't need Jack on his body…anyways Shin; Jack and me were unlikely to fight one another. We have very similar goals after all, Power and Revenge…'_ Naruto reminds and Shin frowned in thought, then inwardly admitted that Naruto wouldn't technically be on Jack's shit list, Rose, Will and their sister on the other hand…

"_Yes… well… I still believe it to be best to take a few precautions Sire, Jack is an unpredictable evil after all. You never know whose side he's on until your neck deep in shit."_ Shin offers and Naruto nods his head, eyes opening to stare at the fortress for a moment more.

'_Shin, I'll contact you after I locate and secure the blues. Until then, keep up the good work on managing the city.'_ Naruto comments before collapsing his Spyglass and stowed it away while staring at the fortress, and more specifically, the spot where he saw the blue…

"Master, what are we going to do? There's no way over there without the humans spotting us… or smelling us as the case may be." Akore asks then rudely comments while sneering towards one of the Forsaken who were with Sylvanas, both growling angrily when she does.

"Sylvanas, I want you and Akore to wait for me here, I've got something to secure down there." Naruto states simply before jumping off the cliff and into the waters below, narrowing his eyes and swimming towards the fortress Naruto ducked into some rocky water and pulled himself ashore. Standing and shaking some of the water off of himself, Naruto then journeyed into the cave, a smirk crossing over his features as he did so… he could already tell, this little trip was going to be FUN.

Inwardly grinning at that thought Naruto trudged his way into the small cavern and spotted several things. First and foremost was that he saw several Blues running about, each of them doing this or that, next was that half of them were in a daze, not uncommon among The Blues as they did seem to space out as if their minds were on another world at times. Next was that their Hive was deeper into the cave, meaning some exploring would have to be done. And last, he noted that there was numerous glowing wisps floating around the cave, much like the tiny one that often hovered over his shoulders since he'd learned to summon.

Deciding to ignore the wisps, Naruto took a closer look at his Blue's. Physically, their were the same height as the other Minions, though their own skin was actually scales and was obviously softer and less durable, save around their collar and shoulders where it was thicker, their hands and feet were webbed unlike other minions with round bulbous ends to their fingers and toes, they had long strong tails with streaks of white down them and on other parts of their bodies, with webbed fin like ears, gills on their short necks, ridged hairless eyebrows, and two soft spines growing from their chins.

'_Obviously water types…'_ Naruto can't help but think to himself with a roll of his eyes and then frowns when one of the blues sees him. It suddenly makes a gurgling bubbling noise towards the other blues and they all turn to see him before starting to bubble and gurgle happily. Raising a brow, Naruto walked forward as the Blues ushered him down a path. Inwardly smirking the young Overlord followed his magicians and mystically inclined Minions down a long dark corridor. Looking around for anything, all Naruto saw was a few more wisps before hearing what sounded like fighting.

Raising a brow Naruto twitched when he saw an odd creature attacking his Blue Minions. The creature was relatively female in design, bearing breasts with a slightly feminine face, but those were the only human features it bore. Its body was completely covered in green scales with a long serpentine tail replacing legs with orange spikes growing out of its head and down the length of its tail, thicker longer green spikes growing from its hips, thicker green spikes grew out with them at intervals, while darker more blue scales were over its breast and covered the length of its tail, and instead of two, this creature had four arms with gold bangles around its biceps and each ending in three sharp talons. However, the creature was wielding a curved glaive in two of its arms.

'_Shin… what the fuck is that thing?'_ Naruto inwardly questioned with a flat tone as the creature attacked the blues, a random blue grabbing its fallen comrade and dragging him off to be healed.

"_Damn, it's a Naga Siren, Sire, an ocean type Naga from Azeroth to be precise! They are spellcasters and highly intelligent when compared to the large brutish males of their species. Be forewarned Sire, a Siren will try to immobilize you with frost spells before attacking, and the rest of their powers are no laughing mater either!"_ Shin replied with obvious anger and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_I thought the Naga were on our side Shin…'_ Naruto deadpans with an annoyed frown and Shin sighed deeply.

"_Those things are not even partly associated with our kind Sire. Sea Naga and the other breeds from Azeroth were once Night Elves before Magic did that to them. They despise us as much as normal Night Elves, but Hate other creatures of light even more… plainly put they don't join with anyone, they attack everyone. Also, the Land Naga's of our own lands ARE on our side, but they were actually BORN in their serpentine form unlike these unlucky wenches, our Naga don't mind their forms as a result and probably will join us."_ Shin explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head before reaching back to unsheathe his duel-sword.

'_Alright, thanks for the info, now I need to go and make me a new belt out of that overgrown snake.'_ Naruto states as he makes his way over to the Naga with his eyes narrowed once more.

"Be gone mortal! This mater does not concern you!" The Naga hissed at him and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, his eyes suddenly flaring red along with all of his Will-Lines…

"**First mistake, I am not a Mortal…"** Naruto states darkly, eyes narrowed and glowing an ominous blood red. Lunging forward at the creature, Naruto evades a swing of its glaive and then swings his own sword upwards. The Naga quickly backed off, suddenly wrapping its tail around rocks in the wall and hissing towards Naruto with its sharp canines bared. Coiling back, the Naga then lunged from the wall, swinging it's glaive at the boy, only for him to flip over her and the glaive, landing in a low crouch before turning to glare towards her.

"**Second mistake, you underestimate my power…"** Naruto states as he turns a whip of lightning arching from his fingers to slam into the Naga, knocking it back. Growling and hissing the Naga quickly got back up, hooking it's long tail around one of Naruto's ankles it lifted him up and then slammed him into the ground before throwing him into a wall. Growling and rolling into a crouch, Naruto cursed as a frost spell came straight at him. Quickly casting a shield spell to block it knocked Naruto back into a wall, the Naga grinning sinisterly.

"Whom wasss underssstimating whom?" She mocked in a hiss before lunging forward, stabbing her glaive forwards. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto got up and then lunged forward as well, knocking the blade of the glaive to the side with his sword he then placed a foot onto a nearby rock to turn. The Naga turned as well, lunging at him with her glaive as Naruto unlocked his Duel-sword, now holding one in each hand he lunged at the Naga, blocking her strike once more, sending the blade upwards as he then stabbed his other sword into the Naga's chest.

Grinning darkly the boy then lunged forward, ramming the Naga into the wall across from him and burying his blade into her chest up to the hilt. The Naga shrieked in pain as he did so, and then attempted to stab him with her Glaive once more. Growling Naruto then knocked the Glaive from her hand and backed up from her claws as she thrashed on the cavern wall.

"**Third mistake… you dared to challenge, The Overlord!"** Naruto stated darkly as he then held his free blade while looking at the Naga, a twisted grin splitting his lips as he then lashed out with it. Instantly he cut off the Naga's left arms, the beast shrieking in pain as he did so. Laughing to himself the boy then twirled the blade in his hand before slicing both right arms off of her body. Coughing and hacking the Naga was unable to scream as blood began to pool in her mouth and throat.

Narrowing his eyes then twisted his body around and stabbed his free sword into the Naga's tail when it tried to get him from behind… **"Attempting to attack me from behind? Humph, in your condition that wasn't very wise. Had you done nothing, I'd have at least left you to die with some of your dignity."** Naruto mused with a shake of his head as he looked at the obviously dieing Naga with a blank expression.

"You… you will… p-pay for this… this outrage…" The Naga mumbled out before lowering her head, blood flowing from her mouth and down her chest. Laughing in his throat, Naruto gripped the hilt of his Duel-Sword before leaning forward, glowing red eyes narrowed on her own.

"**No… all who appose the Overlord, shall die!"** Naruto growled out darkly as he twisted the sword in the Naga's chest causing her to hack up blood once more and twitch in pain. Turning his back to the Naga as it hung on the wall, dieing a slow death, the boy looked around the room. At that moment, a Blue peeked out from a small crack in a nearby wall, it's big yellow eyes brightening when it saw him.

"Master!" The Blue suddenly called out as it ran over to Naruto.

"_Ah yes the Blues! Blues are your spell casters sire, they can revive fallen minions and "Blink" through enemies. Blinking is basically just them becoming intangible for a short moment. They are also the only Minions who are able to swim sire, thus they also work on our plumbing and are exceptional at purifying water for us to drink, and lastly all of them know a few minor magically attacks. Unfortunately Sire, most blues minds seem to be on another plane of existence at times, but when they take the time to join us here they make a horde of other Minions even more deadly!"_ Shin explained and Naruto smirked while looking down at the many blue minions.

"Master!!" More of the Blue's all cried out happily as they ran over to him, gathering around the young Overlord with bubbling sounds. Chuckling lightly, Naruto turned his head towards the dieing Naga and grinned, his face nearly matching that of the Kyuubi's own grin.

"**Minions, use what you can of that Wenches hyde to make yourselves some armor and weapons…"** He ordered while looking at the Naga and the Blue's all grinned darkly as they suddenly lunged at the creature.

"For the Overlord!" One cried while another grabbed her Glaive and all of the Blue's descended on the pinned Naga, her screams echoing in the cavern loudly as they skinned her alive. Chuckling in his throat as they quickly pulled off the last of the Naga's skin, Naruto walked forward, watching as a few grabbed her dismembered arms and brought them over to their companions to make more weapons from the bones and armor from it's scaled skin.

"For me!" Another Blue giggled out happily while snapping a few of the Naga's spikes from her body and forming them into a crude dagger. Walking over to the Naga, Naruto reached out and grasped her chin, causing the Naga to scream in pain as he took hold of nothing but muscle tissue with his clawed gauntlets.

"**How does it feel to be totally weak and helpless?"** Naruto wondered and the Naga spat blood in his face, gritting his teeth in Fury, Naruto resisted the urge to smash her head inwards and instead thought of a worse way to punish her. Looking to a Blue he motioned it over to himself and the Blue looked up at him questioningly.

"**Heal this wench, then keep her alive so she may suffer in this wretched state for a week… then when she begs for Death, heal her again until her will is completely broken, only then do I want you to let her die…"** Naruto orders the Blue darkly, ignoring the absolutely horrified look of the Naga as the Blue nodded with a bubbling sound, Naruto pulling both his blades from its body, forcing her to fall to the ground with a loud shriek of pain once she hit.

Chuckling in his throat, Naruto sheathed his Duel-Sword and then quickly stabbed the Naga's own glaive into her tail to hold her down. Once that was done, the blue stayed a distance away from the Naga, close enough to continuously heal her, but far enough away that she couldn't attack him… Chuckling in his throat at the skinned Naga's writhing on the ground and screams of pain, Naruto looked to the Blue's he'd found and saw they were now wearing Naga skin clothing.

"**Minions, follow me."** Naruto ordered darkly and the Blue's instantly agreed as they rushed into a cavern, the young Overlord following after them with an annoyed frown. **"I said follow me… not run off like idiots…"** Naruto grumbled to himself with a twitch as he walked into the cave after the Blue Minions.

"_**That was the single most cruel, horrible, unspeakable thing I've ever seen someone do to another sentient being…"**_ The Kyuubi suddenly commented and Naruto rolled his eyes, he'd probably done worse by now after all… _**"You do know that as soon as I get out of here, I'm probably going to pounce you for that little show of evil and downright demonic torture… right?"**_ The ancient Kitsune then asked and Naruto chuckled once more before crossing his arms with a smirk.

'_**Awww… dear Kyuu-Chan is already willing to bow to my whims and desires. But please do tell, I'd like to know what brought this on?'**_ The white haired Overlord questioned while keeping his eyes open for any more surprises that could be waiting to attack him.

"_**Not sure actually… but watching you surpass me in evil deeds does seem to make me a little more frisky than normal."**_ Kyuubi mused while Naruto actually raised a brow at that tiny tidbit.

'_**A Demonic Vixen that's even more frisky than she normally is? Unholy Shit, I know this won't end well…'**_ Naruto muses with obvious amusement twinkling in his blood colored eyes.

"_Er, excuse me Sire, but I think you and miss Kyuubi should stop having such conversations like that… Mistress Rose might overhear you at some point and she's known throughout the Tower for her temper…"_ Shin suddenly reminded and Naruto shivered, having bore witness to said temper once before. It was when Jester AKA Quaver, had accidentally walked in on her bathing, she'd screamed bloody murder before pulling her guns from… somewhere… and shot the annoying Minion about a dozen times before grabbing him and throwing him out a window… The window had been on the fiftieth floor of the Tower.

Ironically, Naruto had gone to investigate the scream when he'd heard it, thus he'd watched her mercilessly beat the hell out of Jester, and also got an eyeful of the redhead without her clothes on. It was a win-win situation for him seeing as she didn't see him, and he really wasn't all that fond of Jester in the first place. It was on that day that Naruto had decided who he wanted as his first mistress… for more than just the fact that Rose was the cleanest, she was also his most loyal follower, next to the Minions of course, and she was beautiful… not to mention had a body many would kill for.

Shaking his head with an amused grin now over his lips Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and the dark power in his body subsided, his Will-Line's turning blue once more. Chuckling despite himself Naruto knew that Rose wouldn't mind him talking like that; she'd heard it all before after all. But in reality Naruto wasn't so interested in the Minions listening in, especially given their many perversions…

Looking around as he walked deeper into the cave Naruto spotted a few more Blue's up ahead being attacked by what looked like large birds. _"Ugh great, Boku-Birds Sire, an annoying species I'd hoped had died out. But it seems like the other pests of the world they have endured! Punish their stubbornness sire! Punish them!"_ Shin notes then exclaims and Naruto nods his head in agreement before reaching back and pulling his Duel-Sword from his back, splitting it into two as he did so. Holding his now two swords, the young Overlord crouched down before lunging forward, running around a few sharp rocks and jumping into the air Naruto sliced a Boku-Bird in half before twisting on his heel and stabbing the next.

Hearing a sound Naruto turned and smirked as several more of the birds came at him. Holding up a single hand Naruto's eyes briefly flared as a medium sized fireball was sent flying from his fingertips incinerating most of the oncoming birds. Laughing lightly, Naruto watched as the next few foolish Boku-Birds came at him and merely held a hand into the air before spinning his body around in a circle. Instantly a tornado spiraled around his feet and up around his body, it then lifted him into the air as it spun forward, tearing through the Boku-Birds, throwing them to and fro around the cavern.

Landing soon after once he'd finished the young Overlord chuckled under his breath and turned to see that only one Boku-Bird remained. Smirking, he walked over to it, grabbed it by its neck and then snapped its neck with his bare hands. "Pathetic…" Naruto muttered to himself, glad he'd found the "Tornado" Tower Spell. Laughing lightly as he gazed upon his handiwork, Naruto looked to the Blue's he'd saved and narrowed his eyes. Holding a hand up, Naruto collected the Life force from the now dead Boku-Birds around him, his eyes glowing demonically as he does so.

"Minions!" The young Overlord suddenly called out and the Blue's all happily grinned towards him while coming out from their hiding spaces.

"Master!!" They cried and came out to greet him, jumping all around him and happily bubbling and flipping about his feet. Grunting when one grabbed his leg he kicked it, knocking it back and to the ground in a sprawled out position. Naruto wasn't surprised to see the Blue Minions cheer even louder than they had been, if at all possible, and then bow before him lowly.

"All hail, de Overlord!" One of his armored Blue's exclaimed with cheers from the other Blue's as well, Naruto chuckling as they did. Turning on his heel, the boy then waved a hand in a "Follow" gesture and the now eighteen Blue's quickly followed after their Master deeper into the caverns beneath Gato's fortress. Trudging into a mucky Area Naruto narrowed his eyes when he spotted a few torches on the walls. _'So it would seem that Gato is aware of this area after all…'_ Naruto mused before pulling his Duel-Sword from his back and split it in half once more, preparing for a fight.

Silently making his way forward, Naruto soon hid behind a rock when he saw a pair of Halfling Guards laughing and poking something. Curious despite himself Naruto quietly made his way behind the two in order to find out what it was that they were staring at. His eyes widened when he saw a beaten and bloody Draenei being held in a cage, clothes half gone with heavy shackles over its wrists and ankles, gold ornaments still barely visible on parts of its body.

The draenei was obviously a male given its size and structure, with long tendrils falling from the back of its neck, long dark hair spilling down its back from the sides and back of his head, the top mostly bald, several natural forehead plates, glowing pure white eyes, blue skin, a long tail, cloven hooves instead of feet, and the Draenei appeared very muscular, even with all the cuts and blood covering it.

"Ha! Not so high an mighty now, is ye?" One of the Halflings taunted while his partner merely laughed loudly. Frowning dispite himself, Naruto looked around and noticed a few more races were being held. These being Daenei, some Orcs, Nagas, Blue Minions, a Succubus, and even a few Dwarves, and Elves being held in more cages around the room…

'_What the fuck?! Gato is selling magical creatures into Slavery as well?'_ Naruto wondered with shock, considering Gato was supposed to have been a Hero after all…

"_Actually Sire, I've been doing some research into that mater and discovered that Gato even sold his own people into Slavery after he returned from killing your mother. He somehow became the "King" of the Halflings and a tyrannical one at that… so obviously, good isn't too hard to corrupt…"_ Shin suddenly said and Naruto's brows shot into his hair, wondering how anyone could be that Greedy!

'_Even I'm not THIS greedy, and I'm a megalomaniacal Overlord bent on world conquest and revenge!'_ Naruto can't help but think with a shake of his head before looking around for more Guards. Seeing several around the room, Naruto frowned before mentally thinking up a plan. _'If I just attack I'll be attacked by roughly two dozen fucking Halflings, and even at their size they'd be dangerous… hmm… however if I have my Minions free the Orc's they could fight off the Halflings with me… Well, it's better than having to fight them all on my own at least.'_ Naruto muses to himself silently while crouching and looking at his blue minions.

"Alright Minions, are any of you Primaries?" Naruto questioned while looking over his horde, a single blue suddenly rushing to salute before him. Oddly, this Blue had painted white marks over his body unlike the others. "And you are?" Naruto questioned and the Minion grinned.

"I's is Zap, Leader of Blue Minion Tribe and best Spell caster of all Minion Kind!" Zap replied with a grin and Naruto nodded his head before reaching up to rub his chin for a few moments.

"_Ah, Zap! Zap is a former member of the old "Minion-Special-Forces" Sire. They were the Overlord's elite Guard, each one was more than tough enough to do away with any of the Overlord's enemies on their own. Zap is the Unit's healer; while he's unable to raise them from the dead he is more valuable since he can heal mid-battle! Add onto that he is able to use some Lightning magic and spells to attack enemies make him the most useful of all the Blues!"_ Shin explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head, though wondered why that group was disbanded if it was so useful…

"Alright Zap, I'm going to draw the Halfling's attention, once I do I want you and the other blues to release the Orcs. Once their free scope out the area for me and find anything of value to take back to the tower… oh yeah, and your Minion Hive." Naruto orders and Zap salutes, a grin formed over his lips as he then bubbles towards his Minion brothers and they all rush off into the room.

Smirking, Naruto made his way behind the Halflings taunting the Draenei. Watching them point and laugh for a moment Naruto frowned before quickly stabbing both his swords through their chests and then pulled back and sliced their heads off in an instant. Hearing a cry, Naruto turned his head to see more Halflings coming his way and smirked, clenching his hands on the handles for his swords. Grinning as a batch of Halflings wielding swords and axes came at him, the young Overlord lunged forward and swung his swords, slicing heads off of the first few Halflings.

'_I'm evil, but man am I enjoying it!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he jumped over a halfling then twisted on one heel, bringing his sharp claws into its gut. Lifting the Halfling into the air he then twisted on his heel once more, tossing the Halfling into one of his allies. Grinning darkly the young Overlord then clenched a fist over his sword before throwing his arm out, a Lightning whip slapping into one of the Halflings and knocking it back. However, several more Halflings suddenly started coming towards him and Naruto mentally sighed.

'_I just had to jinx it… didn't I.'_ He inwardly grumbled as he looked at the dozen or more Halflings surrounding him with narrowed eyes.

Meanwhile, Zap ordered his fellow Blues to release the orcs from their cages. Going to the cages, the Blues each grinned as they threw spells into the locks, instantly breaking them and causing the cage doors to open. Spotting the chains holding the Orcs inside the Minions groaned, one in particular shook his head then turned towards where Naruto was still facing off against the many Halflings. Growling angrily the aged blue looked around before spotting a small scythe. Grunting lowly the Minion ran and grabbed the scythe, hoisting it up and jumping at the Halflings the Minion swung the scythe expertly, rending heads off of three Halflings in one stroke…

"Whoa… tough Minion…" Naruto noted as the elderly Minion landed before him, his blue body having turned a more pale whiteish blue from his advanced age. Looking at Naruto with a pair of brightly glowing yellow eyes the Minion grinned before turning to face a few more Halflings, Scythe still in hand.

"Beware enemies of the Master, I am Minion Mortis! And all who threaten my master shall know the full fury of Death itself!" "Mortis" warned darkly, his body suddenly glowing with black energy as Naruto looked at him with wide eyes…

"_Mortis! Sire, that is the Oldest known Minion in existence! The first Overlord made Mortis; as such he is the first of all the blues! He is by FAR the most deadly of all our armies, however his advanced age makes him unable to fight for prolonged periods. Although I should tell you that Mortis has learned a complete mastery of magic that involves Death in all its forms. He can resurrect not only himself from the grave, making him immortal, but also fallen minions and allies! With the proper offering of Life Force and Souls, Mortis can resurrect anyone you wish master!"_ Shin explained and Naruto let out a slight whistle as the old Minion looked around dangerously.

'_Then how did he just do that black energy trick Shin?'_ Naruto asked while the Halflings wisely stayed away from the ancient Minion, eyes wide in fear.

"_As I said, Mortis has mastered all forms of Death Magic in his advanced years. He has mastered "Death Touch", "Spirit Sight", "Resurrect", and dozens of other spells pertaining to staving off or creating more death in his wake. He is known as the Keeper of our tombs and crypts in the Tower, a Grave keeper if you will. But in his youth, he was known to some Mortals as "The Grim Reaper" for his evil and heartless killing sprees in the name of the first overlord… but, do not fear the Reaper Sire, he's actually quite cuddly. In fact, he's quite popular with other Minions, of course resurrecting them from the dead is sure to earn more than a few brownie points I suppose…"_ Shin explained with an offhanded tone at the end.

"I repeat… that is one tough minion…" Naruto states and then shakes his head and twirls his Dual-Swords in hand. Looking around Mortis was the first to move, appearing as if a ghost he blinked through the Halflings before then stopping and swinging his scythe in a 390 degree angle, slicing through all the Halflings around him and then twisting into a stance, his sharp teeth twisted into a sneer.

"Be gone you foul smelling things!" Mortis said through his sneer then lunged passed Naruto, blinking through a Halfling that suddenly fell to the ground dead as he then commenced to cut a bloody path through the rest, both Naruto and some of the prisoners near him watching with shock and awe as the old Minion did so…

"Correction… that is one dangerous minion… and I really want to stay on his good side." Naruto noted as Mortis flipped into a spin, slicing his scythe down into and through yet another Halfling. However once he had, the aged Minion fell slightly, panting and gasping for breath while holding his Scythe, the blade of the scythe dug into the ground. Blinking at this, the Halflings suddenly lunged for the ancient Minion, Naruto growled low in his throat and formed a T shaped hand seal while rushing forward. Sliding in front of Mortis several plumes of smoke followed and roughly four clones intercepted the weapons of the Halfllings.

Blocking their swords with his own Naruto grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes on the Halflings, his clones doing much the same as they held them back from Mortis. "Never, touch, my minions!" Naruto growled out before twisting on his heel, knocking several of the remaining Halflings back along with his clones. Once he had several more Orcs ran and jumped at the Halflings, each of the green skinned warriors instantly attacking the miniscule creatures. The Orcs easily overpowered the weaker, smaller Halflings before turning their weapons back on them.

"Whose pathetic now you fucking Halfling Trash!" An Orc ranted furiously while Zap came running over to Naruto. Sighing, Naruto dispelled his "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and looked down at Mortis with a slim frown.

"Mortis! Master!" He cried out while sliding to his knees before Naruto while helping Mortis to stand. Looking to Mortis worriedly Zap then formed a ball of green energy into one hand and then pushed it into Mortis, the old Minion breathing in a deep breath before slowly standing, using his scythe as a walking stick.

"Thank ye Zap… I forgot I'm not as spry as I used to be…" Mortis breathed out through shallow breaths then turned to look at Naruto. "Forgive me sire… but I need to take a little rest…" The old Minion stated and Naruto nodded his head and then turned away from the aging Minion and looked to Zap.

"Zap, help the Orcs lock the Halflings in cages, then free the captured Minions and find any treasure in the area, we need to be quick or we'll be noticed." Naruto ordered and Zap saluted to the young Overlord, only for Mortis to hold his scythe out and then points to the side. Turning his head, Naruto watches as a Waypoint Gate suddenly forms out of the ground.

"Master, there is a Waypoint Gate over there, Zap should have all the treasure taken to it…" Mortis states and Naruto nods his head in agreement with the aging Minion, Zap nodding his head as he quickly rushed off to the rest of his tribe. Shaking his head as Zap does, Naruto snapped his Dual-Sword back together and then sheathed it onto his back before pulling the stray Life Force around the room into himself. Finishing that the young Overlord peered at a nearby Draenei in its cage. Smirking when he sees it's the male Draenei he'd seen before Naruto crosses his arms over his chest.

"You look like shit…" Naruto states flatly and the Draenei nodded his head in agreement with the young Overlord.

"I… I hate to agree with a Dark being… but even I'm not so blind or arrogant as not to see the truth when it's spoke to me." The Draenei grunts out and Naruto nods his head while reaching up a hand to rub his chin through the red shroud around his head. "Tell me, why are you here? Have you come to liberate us from this place?" The Draenei questioned and Naruto raised a brow towards the Draenei.

"And why should I help one of the forces of the light… the same creatures that seek my death?" He retorts while glaring at the Draenei and it winces slightly. "Minions, free the Orcs from their cages." Naruto orders while turning his back on the Draenei and started to walk away.

"Wait." The Draenei said while lurching forward and Naruto turned one eye to look at him with clear annoyance. "What that so called "Legion of Light" is doing is no better than what the Horde have always sought… my people will have no part in a genocide of such a scale as they propose…" The Draenei states and Naruto snorts, clearly this fool was too trusting and naive for his own good.

"You presume much, but the truth is hard to swallow. If it meant destroying the Burning Legion and Orc's, your people would travel through hell and back for your precious Naaru." Naruto reminds and the Draenei visibly winces at his cold tone before firmly glaring at him.

"It's not that I presume anything. The truth is that many of us do not agree with joining the Legion of Light. I especially could never do such a thing after what I saw…" The Draenei states and Naruto gives him a look for a moment.

"And what exactly is it that you saw?" He asks mockingly and the Draenei sighs.

"I saw the leader of this so called "Legion of Light" speaking with a Succubus as a lover would…" The Draenei replies and Naruto frowns, looked like there was another "Dark" race to take off his roster of allies… damn…

"Not surprising, the Leader of the Legion of Light is also The Lord of the Abyss after all…" Naruto muses casually and sees a look of shock and horror on the Draenei's face, thus causes Naruto to laugh in his throat. "The closer you get to the Light, the greater your shadow becomes. I may be Evil, I may be cruel, and I may be consumed by Dark Energies, but at least I still know what I'm doing is wrong and evil. I just don't really care anymore or I wouldn't be doing it." Naruto states darkly and then stands up, the Draenei still looking shocked.

"But still… we were following the Lord of the Abyss?" He whispered in shock, unable to comprehend how none of his people could tell that about him…

"When you get too close to the Light, you become Blind to the Shadows it can create." Naruto suddenly states and the Draenei felt his head sag as he nodded slowly.

"It seems… you're right Dark Lord." The Draenei notes and then frowns. "But what of the Naaru, why wouldn't they warn us of his intentions?" The Draenei wondered and Naruto rolled his eyes before stretching his limbs.

"If I remember my studies correctly, then these Naaru are made of pure positive energy correct?" Naruto asked and the Draenei nodded. "Well, what happens when two energy's of a Positive and Negative Spectrum come too close together?" Naruto wonders mockingly and the Draenei frowns.

"They're attracted to one another of course, but I still don't see how…" The Draenei started to say only to stop and feel his eyes widen. "Unless they can't warn us without risking him absorbing their power…" He whispers and Naruto chuckles lightly in his throat, then crossed his arms while looking at the Draenei.

"Or maybe it's me… either way, both myself and the Betrayer as I know him have the potential to absorb light energy and invert it into negative energy, either for ourselves or to take control of others." Naruto states and the Draenei grimaces, easily figuring why the Naaru wouldn't risk getting near the planet…

"I suppose… but please, Dark-Lord, I ask that you release me from these bonds… I have to warn the rest of my people before…" The Draenei started only for Naruto to laugh and shake his head.

"Do you honestly think you could get within a hundred feet of your people without that maniac killing you? He's been around for thousand's of years, he's not going to leave loose-ends like you un-dealt with." Naruto reminds and the Draenei grits his teeth while nodding his head, he was well aware of that after all…

"I thought it was in the habit of most Dark Beings like you to lie all the time…" The Draenei grumbled and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yes, yes it is. However I feel the truth stings more than mere lies do." Naruto replies with amusement dancing in his glowing eyes. Frowning the Draenei looks around and then bows his head for a moment.

"One Devil leads the forces of evil, another leads the forces of Good…" The Draenei notes quietly only for Naruto to slam a fist into the cage, gaining his attention and making him pale when he saw the eyes had turned blood red.

"**EVIL!?! While I will admit I am Evil, the Orcs are NOT! Nor are the Doppelgangers, Goblins, Vampires, or any of the OTHER races under my command Evil! They are DARK races, not Evil! They were scorned by your so called society, forced to live with less than nothing, forced to rob, murder and steal what they needed in order to survive and yet you have the GALL to call them Evil!"** Naruto growled out in his low demonic tone furiously, teeth practically grinding.

"But, they…" The Draenei started and Naruto slammed a fist into the cage once more, eyes narrower than before.

"**They what? Serve Dark Lords? Steal in order to survive? Attack anything that threatens them or their homes? Worship Demons? Try to have a religion of their own unlike your light races? What is it about their beliefs you people feel should stop? So what if they have a different god than you, so what if they don't believe the same things as you! They have a right to be who they are, I know your people are different, you hate them for something they practically had no control of!"** Naruto growls out and the Draenei's eyes flare as he gets up towards the bars to glare at the young Overlord vehemently.

"No control of! Those damn orc's tried to turn my people into Slaves!" He reminds and Naruto couldn't help it as he grit his teeth in anger towards the Draenei.

"**THAT WAS CENTURIES AGO!"** Naruto roared loudly with his hands twitching at his sides. **"How can you people still hate a race for something they did centuries ago!? Do you also blame a Son or Daughter for the sins of their parents?"** Naruto demanded while glaring at the Draenei and it shook its head while looking at him. **"Then why do you still hold this aggression towards the Orcs of this age? They aren't the ones who betrayed and attacked you!"** Naruto growled out and the Draenei frowned while gazing at the young Overlord.

"It's just… it's hard to forgive them when they still have that green skin from…" He started and Naruto banged his head against the bars of his cage with a mental twitch.

"**Their skin!? That's what prevents you Draenei fucks from forgiving the Orcs?! Of all the Intolerant crap!"** Naruto gritted out while glaring at the Draenei furiously, eyes glowing bright red. **"You and the rest of the Forces of Light always accuse Dark Races of doing this or that… do you even know the REASON they are Dark Races in the first place?"** Naruto demands and the Draenei blinked for a few moments while gazing into his eyes.

"Because, they have always sided with Evil and Overlords like you." He states and Naruto reached up to rub his face, trying not to burn the Draenei alive.

"**Is that so… well the only reason they ever join Evil is because it actually gives them a chance!"** Naruto growled out and the Draenei blinked. **"For all your Forces of Light's talk about peace and unity, I've yet to see any of you openly offer any Dark Race asylum… no, instead you're suspicious and wary of them, this causes them to be the same towards you. You people pick at their actions, believing everything is some secret ritual that will bring an end to the world… how can a Dark Race ever truly feel welcomed with that kind of treatment, the Darkness is different… if you can fight, or think, or even cast a spell, you're instantly allowed to join. No one in Darkness cares about motives, all we care about is that we're allied against a common foe… the light."** Naruto growled out while glaring and the Draenei looked at him for a moment, and then considered his words before sighing.

"Perhaps your right, Dark-Lord, but don't forget, that you're people are known to use treachery against us as well." He reminds and Naruto twitches with a growl.

"**We have to, if we don't you people betray and attack us… it's an endless cycle. One that I grow more and more tired of as time wears on."** Naruto states and the Draenei nods his head once more, before both turned to see another Draenei, this one female, sitting in a cage with her arms wrapped around her legs, tears visibly spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

This Draenei is a deep purple color, with four shoulder length tendrils from the back of her neck, her long hair was a white color and came down her back in coarse spikes, her horns being a slightly darker color as they curved along the top of her head then curved into an upward point, her ears below them being pointed, her face was oddly human, beautiful even, as was the rest of her figure as she topped off at six feet tall, her long tail wrapping around one of her legs at the moment, her legs ended with cloven hooves however, and her eyes were NOT the glowing blue of most Draenei however, instead they seemed to give off an eerie green glow, and last was the numerous green lines seemingly poisoning her skin.

"**Who's that?"** Naruto questioned while pointing a thumb to the female and the male frowned.

"She has no name, she was excommunicated by the Naaru for something she did in the past, when we found her she had already given up her name and was half dead, seemed to be trying to starve herself." The Draenei replies and Naruto frowns, wondering what the Draenei did that condoned the Naaru to excommunicate her. Frowning the boy wandered over to the female Draenei and kicked the bars of her cage, causing her to look up and then back up into the far side of her cage with wide fearful eyes.

"Y-you…" She whispered and Naruto raised a brow before leaning forward, the Draenei sinking into herself fearfully.

"Dark-Lord, I wouldn't do that, she's incredibly fragile and…" The male Draenei started to say and Naruto snorted before glaring in his direction.

"**She seems like she knows me somehow… I want to know how."** Naruto states while grasping the bars and the Draenei starts to cry even more than she had been, visibly sobbing by this point as she curls in on herself. **"Wench! Would you stop your balling already! I have questions and you will answer."** Naruto growls at the female and she merely looks up at him, still curled in on herself. **"Now then, how do you know me?"** Naruto demanded and the Draenei whimpered.

"My sin is Sloth. For I did naught to save her from their hands, I let them lead me to my shame in their horrible band. All my light was taken from within, I am Sloth, and it is my unforgivable Sin." The Draenei mumbled out, while sounding more than just a little crazed while Naruto raised a brow into his hair and looked to the male Draenei, seeing an equally shocked look on his face.

"I told you she was frail, didn't know it was mentally as well however…" The male admits and Naruto turns back to the woman and she continues to mumble under her breath.

"**Wench, why exactly is Sloth your sin?"** Naruto questioned of the sobbing wretch and the Draenei starts to shake all over.

"Sloth is my sin, my unforgivable deed, so now, now I lay here, enslaved by Greed. Envy lead us to her that night, Wrath killed her, right in my sight. Gluttony stopped me from protecting her light; I lost my heart and my gods that night. Lust broke me; left me a husk, and Pride threw me, into the dust. Now I lay her, beaten and near dead, before her son, and filled with dread." The Draenei said in what sounded like a poem of sorts, making Naruto raise a brow for a moment.

"**Sloth, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Pride… the seven deadly sins."** Naruto noted with a frown and the girl whimpered and sobbed once more.

"Dark-Lord… I… I might know what she means." The male Draenei suddenly says and Naruto turns and merely looks at the Draenei. "Several years ago, seven heroes came to these lands under the command of the same Hero who leads the Legions of Light… they came to these lands to combat some great evil I think. So… she might be one of them." The Draenei says and Naruto's eyes flare a brighter red as he then twists on his heel and sliced the lock off the cage, stomping into it he reaches down and grabs the female Draenei by her throat and looks her dead in the eye.

"My end has come, I know it's true… now, I give my life up to you…" The Draenei said and Naruto stopped, his claws itched for him to carve her into nothing, to rip rend and tear her apart for what she helped do. However breathing out he then looked at her broken, naked form and felt pity as he dropped her back to the ground.

"**She's not worth killing anymore… they already broke her."** He notes as the Draenei goes back to speaking the same verse over and over again, sobbing as she does and making Naruto look at her with disgust. Turning the boy then sliced the lock from the male Draenei's cage before slicing his chains from his wrists and ankles as well.

"Why free me?" The Draenei asked and Naruto scowled deeply.

"**Because, unlike your kind I'm not intolerant, I don't blame the children for the sins of their fathers and mothers."** Naruto grumbles out and the male pulls himself out of the cage with a grimace and then leans on it in order to look at the female as she continues to sob uncontrollably.

"What did she help do to you?" He asks and Naruto growls in his throat.

"**She helped kill my mother… an innocent woman, when I was just a baby."** Naruto replies and the male looked at him in shock before looking at the form of the broken female and frowns slightly.

"That's why she… oh by the Naaru." He mumbles and Naruto merely grunts while turning to look at him.

"**Not all of us within Dark Races are born Evil Draenei… sometimes it's the actions of selfrighteous fools like you and her that cause us to fall. We were once innocent like all children, but the world is cruel, and so we became cruel as well."** Naruto told the Draenei in a low grumble, then walked over to the next few cages and freed the other Draenei before stopping before the Naga and raised a brow. These Naga were not the water type he'd seen before, these looked to be land Naga, each one was covered in brown scales, the female of the two was more human however, while the male bore more serpentine qualities.

The female had a slightly human torso that stopped at her hips, with breasts, arms, and a head. However, entire body was covered in brown scales, her nose was a pair of slits and she didn't have a single hair on her body, a black leather Choker was presently around her neck with a loop and a chain hanging on it, manacles of a similar sort over both her wrists, her breasts were covered by a black tube top that looked more like it should be rags at this point, her eyes were yellow with a slit pupil, her ears were short and pointed, her canines looked more like sharp fangs, claws ended at the tips of her fingers, and her long brown scaled tail and back were patterned with black stripes.

The male was similar to the female, having slits for a nose, serpentine yellow eyes, claws, fangs, a completely hairless body, and even the long tail of the female. However it was oddly more muscular than the female, and its head was topped with short soft spikes that also ran down the length of its back and tail and were colored black like its stripes. Like the female he also had the choker and manacles holding him in place, the chain appearing to be mythril if it could hold them at their size.

"Are you the Overlord?" The female questioned, her voice a soft rasp and Naruto merely nodded his head, he didn't much feel like talking after his encounter with that annoying Draenei…

"Massster, we are of the Everlight Isssland Naga. We have come to you for aide." The male added in an hissing rasp and Naruto raised a brow while looking to him silently, only the female answered for him.

"We tried to come to you for aide…" The female piped up with a sigh. "But we were captured by that Halfling who wissshesss us to be ssslavesss." The female hissed and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Our landsss are being attacked by the Naga of Azeroth and the Elvesss of Everlight, we need you aide sssire." The male naga hissed and Naruto merely crossed his arms for a moment.

"_Sire, I know it's not my place to say, but I believe it would be best for you to help the Naga. We've got so many races joining the Legion of Light at this point it would be unwise to refuse any remaining Dark Races…"_ Shin reminds and Naruto frowned before nodding his head, his Minion Master had a point after all…

"**I will aide your people Naga, but I will have your people serve me if I do."** Naruto reminds and the female merely hisses an amused sound.

"We know lord. But we are that desssperate for sssomeone to ssstop Queen Fay. The Elvesss of Everlight have become ruthlesss under queen Fay'sss rule." The female hissed out and Naruto raised a brow when he heard that name.

"**Queen Fay? Wasn't there another Queen Fay who ruled over Everlight a couple centuries ago?"** The young Overlord questioned and the Naga male hissed and nodded his head.

"The new queen Fay took the name becaussse ssshe believesss that ssshe isss asss great a leader asss the former Queen Fay. The new Queen Fay is Power Hungry, ssshe ssseeeksss the power of our own Queen Medusssa for herssself! Ssshe isss a Gluttonousss banssshee who caresss only fro power!" The male states and Naruto frowns, gluttony, was it possible…?

"_Sire, I just noticed something. Prior is Pride, Gato is Greed, and that Draenei was Sloth. Meaning that each of the Heroes you will face is also somehow an incarnation of a different Sin. Thus, I believe that "Envy" would be the Betrayer, and Gluttony this new Queen Fay, however it seems she is more a Glutton for Power, not Food."_ Shin explained and Naruto frowned, and then nodded his head slowly. Reaching out his claws, Naruto then cut through the locks on the cages before cutting the chains holding the Naga. Watching them slither out Naruto turned to see the other slaves had been freed, save only a few that were dead, his Minions rushing up to him excitedly.

"Master! Master! We find pretty demon!" One shouted and Naruto raised a brow before hearing a growl in his skull.

"_**Pretty Demon? Well, even if she's pretty, I'm gorgeous."**_ Kyuubi reasoned and Naruto mentally smirked towards his demonic companion.

'_**Technically, your just a floating mass of energy with no form at the moment… demonic or not…'**_ Naruto reminds and Kyuubi merely choose to growl at the insult while Naruto mentally chuckled and followed his Minions, finding the single caged Succubus he'd seen earlier.

The Succubus was a tanned female; her four wings were black with red membrane and dull gold thorns, while he also noticed two black streaks in her long red hair, with a tattered black tube top that just barely stretched over her ample breasts, and a tattered black loincloth over her groin, her ears were partly obscured by her hair, and her fingers seemed to end with short claws, her canines bearing sharp tips, her eyes being a mysterious jade green color. Around her throat was a black leather Choker and around both her wrists and ankles were black leather manacles, all of which had chains leading to the edges of the cage to hold her inside of it.

"So we finally meet face to face young Overlord." She notes while looking him over with a smirk and Naruto raises a brow with a thin frown across his lips.

"**Do I know you?"** Naruto questioned flatly and the winged woman merely giggled slightly, giving him an amused look as she did.

"No. But I know you; I was planning on joining your forces two years ago, until Gato and his stooges actually managed to capture me…" The Succubus explained then said with a pout and Naruto raised a brow, then noticed the black "Streaks" in her hair suddenly arched upwards, forming into four short curved horns that arched along her skull before pointing outwards, her hair also moved slightly to show her pointed ears. "Ahhh… much better." The Succubus mused to herself while cracking her neck and Naruto frowned.

"**What's your name?"** Naruto questioned and the female rolled her eyes.

"We Succubi no longer have names, mother felt it too bothersome to remember what she named us all the time, most of us simply call one another sister as a result. Thus I don't have a name, nor do I especially want one…" She explained casually and Naruto rolled his eyes, and then crossed his arms.

"**And why should I bother to let you join me? The rest of your race is currently working for one of the bastards who killed my mother."** Naruto rumbles out angrily and the demoness merely smirks towards him flirtily.

"Because… I can help and you know it." She replies arrogantly and then finds Naruto's hand suddenly clenched around her throat.

"**Regardless if I need you or not, your kind has betrayed my people, the Dark Races of the world, why should I trust you? Why not kill you while I still have a chance too?"** Naruto demanded with his eyes narrowed onto the Demoness, hands clenching around the Succubi's slender throat.

"I… Know things!" She finally got out and Naruto raised a brow in interest.

"**What kind of "Things?"** Naruto asks while letting a little pressure off of her throat, though leaving enough that she knows not to try anything.

"My people the Succubi… are only following him because our Queen is his mate…" She says with a pant and Naruto's brow raises before a frown mars his features and he glares into her eyes.

"**Is that all?"** The young Overlord rumbles and the female shakes her head quickly.

"I know where the Blue Minion Hive is, it's being protected by a nearby water dragon, and I also know the locations of both your Red and White Minions!" She states quickly and Naruto's eyes bolt open before he grins towards her sinisterly.

"**Ah, now that's much better, why didn't you just say that sooner?"** Naruto wondered aloud while releasing the Succubi's throat and then sliced her cage open as well. Slicing through the chains holding her he then pulled her out of the cage and gave her a look. **"Lead the way."** He ordered and the female brushed herself off before rubbing her sore throat for a moment.

"Maybe I was better off with the other Overlord… no… he'd have just killed me." The female notes to herself while Naruto turns to see Zap come up behind him and quickly give a salute.

"We's clean out all treasure Master!" Zap states with a grin and Naruto nods his head before looking all around with narrowed eyes.

"**Have some blues Take these people to the Tower, I'll send word to Shin to have some guards ready encase any of them get… violent."** Naruto orders and Zap nods his head before waving a different blue and gives it the order. Saluting to Zap it rushed off and helped Mortis get up before walking towards the Waypoint gate.

"Follow us if ye want to be leavin' this place…" Mortis says as he waddles with his fellow blue to the waypoint gate, the Draenei and other light races looking hesitant, until the orcs, Nagas, and Goblins all walk into the Waypoint gate without any questions. Looking amongst themselves warily, they then followed as well, some Blues going with them while Naruto then turned to the Succubus.

"**Let's move."** He states and the Demoness gives a nod of her head as she wanders into a nearby cave, the Blues following after Naruto as he followed her into it. Walking down a long path Naruto saw a few lit torches, narrowing his eyes as they come to an opening Naruto looks around. **"Stay outside…"** Naruto ordered as he entered into the cave, the Succubus nodding her head and floating off of the ground with a yawn. Instantly Naruto noticed that a light was coming down from a hole in the ceiling up above them, the Blue Hive was on a high ledge towards the back of the cave, and a massive pool of water is placed in the center of the room.

"**I don't see any Dragon…"** Naruto murmured to himself only to brace himself as the room shook, and then a large blue beast rose from the pool of water. The Beast was obviously a Water Dragon, blue in color with fins for ears and long fins down its back, its neck was long and ended in the water, leaving anything else a mystery, its head was large enough to swallow a man whole, it had long mustache like tentacles, bright red eyes, and it's underside was a light blue color and looked thicker than the rest of its body.

"**What do you want mortal? Are you here to Torment me like that detestable Halfling?"** The Dragon roared out angrily, red eyes narrowed on Naruto. Once the Dragon spoke, all of the Blue Minions suddenly ran to hide behind Naruto, the white haired Overlord shaking his head as they do. Pushing them away the boy walks forward, up a rock and stands before the Dragon, looking into its eyes he then removes the leather face mask he'd been wearing then the red scarf was pushed back from his head to hang around his shoulder, thus revealing what had become of his face.

His skin was light grey scales, with three pitch black stripes on each of his cheeks and down to the middle of his neck on both sides, his will lines were presently a deep red color, as were his bright red eyes with thin slits for pupils, his ears were still pointed, being jagged like a Green minions, but now he also had two short tendrils from the back of his neck curling over his shoulders like a Draenei, silver ornaments worn over them, his canine teeth were now long and sharp, and he had naturally growing armored plates forming down from the base of his neck and over the length of his spine.

"**Honored Cousin, I am the Overlord, a Dragonkin who seeks your aide."** Naruto offers with a curt bow and the Dragon narrows its eyes, head moving forward he sniffed the young Overlord before nodding his head.

"**Ah, an Abyss Dragon."** The Dragon notes and Naruto blinks before wondering why he was so pale if he was an abyss Dragon… **"I haven't seen one of your kind in centuries, Cousin, to what do I owe this honor?"** The Dragon questioned with a slight bow of its head and Naruto crossed his arms.

"**I seek your aide in the Death of Gato, the bastard who aided in my mother's death…"** Naruto replies through gritted teeth, a haze of evil energy briefly forming around his body like a dark cloud before clearing.

"**Ahh, him. That miserable little Halfling has caused death and misery in my lands for far too long. He then dared to imprison me, and aided in the continued destruction of our great race. I will gladly help you destroy him."** The Dragon rumbles out, eyes narrowed in hate and Naruto nods his head with a curt bow.

"**Thank you Honored Cousin."** Naruto offers only to watch as the Dragon pulled itself upwards, showing Manacles around its wrists and neck.

"**I need no thanks, just free me of these shackles! They bind my magic and use it against me when I try to free myself! I need you to break them for me, so I'll be able to help you."** The Dragon explains and Naruto frowns before sweeping a Minion over to one of the shackles on his wrists. The blue punches it with a magically enhanced fist and the Dragon shrieks in pain, its claw lashing out subconsciously, knocking the Blue back and into a wall where it started to wobble.

"**How am I supposed to release you without causing you pain, cousin? Or keep you from attacking me in your pain…?"** Naruto questioned of the Dragon and it grit its teeth and narrowed its eyes.

"**Regardless of pain, release me, put all your might into freeing my hands and I shall do the rest! You will be rewarded for your troubles, cousin… rewarded greatly I might add."** The Dragon replies and Naruto nods his head before looking to Zap, forming a Guard Marker at both sides of the room, near to the Dragon's talons, Naruto sweeps ten of the twenty Minions to each of them. Instantly the Blue's began to attack the Manacles, the Dragon roaring out in pain, arms thrashing and knocking Blues back. Growling, Naruto formed a Fireball spell in one hand and threw it at one of the Dragon's manacles.

The Fireball hit dead center, causing the Dragon to roar in pain before slamming its head forward, knocking Naruto back and into a wall. Grunting in pain Naruto quickly pulled himself back to his feet and watched as several Blues died only for their brothers to carry them to safety and resurrect them. Once finished with that, the Blues rushed back into battle, attacking the Manacles worn by the Water Dragon as it howled in pain. Forming another Fireball into one hand, Naruto ran back up the rock and threw it at the same, Manacle as before, smashing it instantly and causing the Dragon to roar in pain as it lunged backwards.

Both talons and the beast itself now gone, Naruto and the Minions were suddenly knocked back by a wave of Lightning from a thoroughly pissed off Dragon. Grunting as he hit the back of the cave once more, Naruto pushed himself back upwards only to blanche when he saw lightning arching over the body of the Dragon. His Blues were being fried by this now so the young overlord quickly recalled all of them, Zap quickly healing those he could before they both turned to the Dragon as it narrowed its eyes.

"**Zap, you and I will have to attack the manacle with ranged attacks… think you can manage that?"** Naruto asks and the blue merely nods its head as they turn back to the Dragon, Naruto cursing as he rolls out of the way of it's jaws, followed by all but three of the Blues. Those three blues where then thrown into the air before the Dragon suddenly snapped its jaws on them, eating them whole. Forming another fireball in one hand Naruto noticed Zap was holding a ball of pure mana instead. Quickly forming a Guard Marker away from the battle Naruto and Zap rushed towards the Dragon and threw their attacks at the Manacle still on its wrist.

The two attacks hit with minimal effect it seemed, the Dragon roaring out in pain nonetheless before suddenly breathing Lightning towards them. Cursing under his breath and grabbing Zap, Naruto rolled forward and out of the way of the attack before then throwing another fireball at the Manacle. Zap then extricated himself from his Master's grip and threw a mana-bolt at the manacle, the Dragon roaring loudly once more before lunging forward. Ducking out of the way both Naruto and Zap saw the Dragon somehow got its horns stuck into the back of the cave and nodded their heads.

Forming their spells once more the two threw them at the Manacle once more, slamming into it and causing it to shatter like the last one. Roaring out as Lightning arched over its form, the Dragon pulled its head free of the wall and thrashed around. Suddenly reaching for the Manacle around its throat the Dragon ripped it off and then sent a bolt of lightning flying through the hole in the roof. Soon tiring the Dragon slumped and then panted lightly while Naruto called his Minions back to him cautiously.

"**Thank you, Cousin, thank you for freeing me from those bonds… now I will give you your reward…"** The Dragon murmured tiredly before moving slightly, it's fin tipped tail reaching out of the water to wrap around the Blue hive and deposit it for Naruto's minions to reach. However, it then reached one hand into a wall and pulled out what seemed to be a large bag of money… one that was roughly Naruto's height and twice his size all around…

"**Whoa…"** Naruto noted before the Dragon then placed a harp out with the rest of it and grinned at the young Overlord. Reaching into the water, the Dragon pulled out a Health-Column, then a Mana-Pillar as well and set them out, Naruto gaping before a wide grin split his face.

"**My debt is repaid Cousin. When you attack Gato, I will join you. Merely call the name Azure and I will come to your aide…"** The Dragon rumbled before dipping its head down into the water and disappearing. Looking to all of the Gold, the Minion Hive, and the Harp, Naruto could only grin to himself.

"_Sire! It would seem that you've found a harp! (Thump)… I think Quaver just fainted from happiness."_ Shin comments and Naruto couldn't help but snicker, truly Shin was becoming a good replacement for Gnarl if he could make comments like that… Looking over the items, Naruto swept his Minions accordingly, five to the gold, six to the Hive, two picked up the harp, and two to the Health-Column and Mana-Pillar each. Nodding his head and turning Naruto walked out of the cave and the minions all followed and carried them out of the cave and back towards the Waypoint gate. Walking out with them Naruto gazed at the Succubus, the Demoness wearing a smug smirk as he eyed her.

"See. I'm very useful." She states simply and Naruto hums in thought.

"**At least until you run out of information for me."** He notes and the Succubus merely cocks her hip to one side and gives him a sultry look in response.

"I do have OTHER uses, Sire." She reminds and Naruto blinks before nodding his head and waving for her to follow him. Coming out of the cave, Naruto watches as the Minions finish sending the stuff to the Tower, Zap going with the Hive.

"_Yes! We finally have the Blue Minion Hive Master! Now all we need to do is locate the Reds and Whites and the Minions shall be together once more! Also, your Mana and Health have been increased!"_ Shin says happily and Naruto quietly nodded his head before looking to the Succubus.

"**Go to my Tower, explain to Shin whatever information you have. In the meantime, I have an annoying little Halfling I need to teach a lesson to…"** Naruto orders and the Succubus merely shrugged before lightly flapping her wings and then landed on the Waypoint gate. Blowing a kiss to the young Overlord once she does she then vanished and the white haired teen shook his head. Looking to his remaining Blues, Naruto then smirked slightly and crossed his arms.

"**Come Minions, we still have much work left to do…"** The teen uttered darkly, his minions grinning as the followed their master out of the caves…

--

TBC…

--

AN: An extra long chapter for those of you who waited so patiently for this story to be updated. Hope you liked it, Ciao!

The Succubus in this chapter looks like the Concept art for the Succubus in Overlord one. They originally only wore metal bikinis and had red hair with black horns, four black wings, and jade green eyes. Technically, they looked strikingly like a young version of Rose from Overlord 1. I found it on Deviant Art and was surprised that they went with the black haired corset wearing Succubus they did.

Also, the reason Naruto won that Fight with a Dragon so easily was because neither truly wanted to kill the other. If Naruto were to take on a full fledged, truly pissed off Dragon, I have little doubt it could kill him given how dangerous they are…

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-13 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber (AKA Gruby): Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester (AKA Quaver): Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc (AKA Jester): Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash (AKA Stench): Green-Expert Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Zap: Blue-Tribe Leader / Medic / Spell Caster

Mortis: Blue-First Blue / Grave Keeper / Grim Reaper

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality / Scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader Commander.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Naruto's Replacement in Konoha and primary spy.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal "Orc" from Azeroth.

Link: Wood-Elf / Hunter and Archer from Cyrodiil.

Kelda: Wood-Elf / Werewolf Queen from Cyrodiil.

?? (Unknown): Succubus / Informant / Sexy-Demon.


	35. Night of the Bloodied Waves Pt2

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I don't own Naruto, Overlord, or even Fable, or any of the other things that I've commandeered for this warped little tale!

[Shin: And we're back!

Espeo: Things have been really crazy without the Master at the Tower…

Browns: We miss da Master!!

Greens: Us too's!!

Rose: Shin, would you PLEASE get these Minions under control!?!

Shin: Sorry Milady, but even a Minion Master can't fully control Minions. Only the Overlord himself has that kind of Power.

Doc: To true, but no one and nothing can control Quaver.

Quaver: Not true! There is one thing that can tame me!

Shin: Really? What!?

Quaver: Why music a course!!

Rose: Shin would you please hurt him…

Shin: With pleasure Mistress!!

Quaver: AAAAAHHHHH!!!]

_**NU: Dark Lord**_…

_**Chapter 34: Night of the Bloodied Waves Pt.2**_…

--

"Normal Speech"…

'_Normal Thoughts_'…

[Radio/Tower Heart In Use]…

"**Jutsu In Use**"…

"**Demon Speech**"…

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'…

"_**Inner Spirit Speech**_"…

--

(Nami no Kuni…)

Akore sat on a cliff waiting for Naruto like the good slave she tried, and often failed, to be. "You know sitting there won't make him come out any faster…" Sylnavas reminds with a slight frown as she watches the slave girl from a nearby tree branch.

"I know, but I'll wait for my master to return to prove I'm his most loyal slave!" Akore states while crossing her arms and Sylvanas rolls her bright red eyes. _'More like most obsessive…'_ She thought to herself while Akore looked down to the area where Naruto had gone silently. However, seconds later Akore leaned forward as something exited the cave, along with a dozen more something's following it. "Is it Master?" Akore wondered while leaning forward and placing her hands on the ground to get a better look.

Sighing, Sylvanas stretched her limbs out lazily and rolled off the tree, landing on her feet she then walked over to look down as well. Spotting the same figure climbing up the side of the cliff with what looked like Blue reptile like beings, Sylvanas raised one of her long eyebrows. "Are you sure that's Naruto?" She had to ask and Akore gave her a look in response.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm magically bonded to his power!" Akore reminds and Sylvanas rolled her eyes before watching the figure as he pulled himself up before them. However, upon finally seeing beyond that shroud he'd been wearing Sylvanas raised a brow, shocked that he looked so similar to an Elf…

"You can probably pass as my real son now, that's for certain." Sylvanas notes and Naruto gives a cheeky grin while his Blues pull themselves up and stand around their master obediently. "And what pray tell, are those little things?" Sylvanas then questioned while pointing to the blues and one bubbled slightly.

"We Minions!" It stated simply and Naruto nodded his head before walking over to Akore and pulled her up by her hair. Grabbing her Master's wrist and pulling herself up to lessen the pain, Akore rubbed her head as Naruto turned towards Sylvanas, arms crossed over his chest.

"We should head off to your people, I have an idea for how we'll siege Gato's fortress…" Naruto states and Sylvanas slowly nods her head before turning around, walking after her with the Minions Naruto closed his eyes in thought. Flanking Sylvanas on either side was her guards, and Akore was behind the Blues, the bubbling minions snickering as she griped about not being appreciated…

--

(Dark-Tower…)

Tak was busy working on the evaluations for each of the Goblin Invader Force. Thus far, only Echo, Skoodge, Tenn, Zee, Skutch, Miyuki, and Nny. The others were complete and total dropouts from what she could tell. The other Females were more or less useless for anything other than breeding, and the other males were only smart enough to be soldiers at best. Oh, and it seemed that the PAK's still needed some work since Nny reported his was going on the frits.

"We should probably just start looking for the Arcaniam Smelter… not to mention get Echo back here to work on them with Giblet. It'd sure, save us a lot of time and trouble." Tak mused before making a side note of that on her evaluation, most of what she'd written for the half dozen other goblins saying they were "Completely and totally useless as Invaders".

"Tak, report!" Shin suddenly ordered while walking into her "Office" which in all actuality was just part of the servant's quarters that the Brown's had dug out for her to have some privacy when she was working. Not to mention the fact she was a Goblin and some of the human girls were just a little too curious about her biology for her to be comfortable around them…

"I've got seven useful Invaders, but the rest are completely useless idiots… they might make better soldiers than Invaders, but that's all I can really say for them." Tak explains casually while to Shin with a shrug, the young Minion-Master growling in his throat at the news.

"Great… all that training went in one ear, and out their asses…" Shin guessed and Tak snorted before covering her mouth at an amused laugh. "Any other bad news Tak?" Shin questioned and Tak reached to her side and pulled a notebook from her desk, then swiveled on her chair to look at Shin.

"It seems that the PAK's that were given to them still need some more fine tuning Shin. Invader's Nny, Canti, Red, Purple, and Spork all reported some defects with theirs. Some of the SIR Unit's, as you've taken to calling them, went psychotic as well, one of which was Tenn's and I had to calm her down and send her another to replace the insane one. The Insane SIR'S seem to have also self destructed, taking the Invader's bases with them. Most of them managed to get away without detection, though I think Invader Spork was eaten by a giant slug monster or something." Tak started to explain then took a deep breath and Shin grimaced visibly.

"Also, Vis-Lor, the Goblin chef has been demanding we find the Red's so he can start making hot meals again without getting someone to start a fire. Zim is demanding more ingredients for his latest idea to cause mayhem in Konoha. I think he's working on a brain eating land squid or something, actually might work if I didn't have the feeling it was going to eat his own brain, or at least try… poor thing's going to starve." Tak noted with a shake of her head and Shin nodded his own in agreement with her.

"Alright, now what good news do you have for me?" Shin demanded while rubbing his face with one hand and Tak flipped a few pages in her notebook.

"Good news… Skoodge located Castle Gromgard for us, he's also found what appears to be a section for Tower Forges, and upon searching he located a forge that made things out of Obsidian. He's also wondering if he should send it to us to add to our own forge or not. Also, Invader Zee found a few "Relics" in Sweetvale village that belong in Castle Gromgard, apparently, they are Overlord Spell Relics like we have here at the Tower only for different spells than what we currently have." Taking a breath once more, Tak looked to the next bit and grinned.

"Also, Echo has located a way into the "Nether-World-Tower" while exploring the former Glorious Empire and sent a request to have Grubber sent down so they could connect it to the Dark Tower, Frostcrag Spire, and Castle Gromgard, allowing us to use Four different locations that have Spells, Artifacts, and locations for easier conquering of the lands." Tak explained before breathing out a sigh of relief and Shin nodded his head slowly, a sly smirk soon crossing his features.

"How are we doing so far on Tower Items or Relics from the other locations?" Shin questioned and Tak flipped through her notebook once more.

"Well in terms of spells, thus far the Master has got the Fireball, Flamethrower, Tornado, Energy Spike, Chain lightning, and the Lightning Whip Destruction Spells. He has the Slow, Confusion, Evil Presence, and Power Drain Domination Spells. The Shield and Shock-Shield shield spells. The Transmogrify and Summon Mysticism Spells. And of course last is the Anger, Berserk, and Frenzy Minion Spells. The rest have yet to be located however our agents are still looking." Tak explained before breathing out and taking another breath of air.

"In terms of "Relics" as you put it we have all one Spell and Blood Relic for Castle Gromgard. All Six Minion Caches, Health Collumns, and Mana Pillars for the Tower. We've stolen everything we needed to complete Frostcrag Spire and even empowered it like the other locations for the Master's use. And also, since we've only recently located the Netherworld Tower we've still yet to locate any Minion, Health and Mana Totems. Basically, we need to link the locations together and locate the last of the relics for each location." Tak explained and Shin nodded his head with a wide grin, he could imagine his master being more than a little pleased with that…

"Next, we have the Tower's Steel and Durium Smelters, Castle Gromgard has its Iron Smelter and we're looking for the other Smelters for the Castle and all the Forge Stones that belong with the Netherworld tower as we speak." Tak finished before letting out a breath and Shin slowly nodded his head.

"I'm going to go get Grubber and have him work on linking up all of our new homes. With that done, and once we have all the items and relics, the Master will have access to three times the amount of power and Minions he's currently wielding! No one will stand a chance before his might!" Shin said to himself, then shuddered when he imagined such an evil power walking the lands…

"Truly, it'll be something to see." Tak mused and Shin nodded his head with a smirk. "But what are we going to do with all of them linked together, sure it'd be convenient and give the Master a power boost, but what else would it be useful for?" Tak questioned and Shin merely smirked at the Goblin girl.

"Simple Tak, We'll be able to move our forces over terrain with them linked all that much easier. The lands will also be linked to the Overlord once we do and become darker as he does as well! Now, then, what of our Allies, any new ones I should know about?" Shin questioned simply and Tak sighed before flipping a few pages in her notebook once more…

--

(Konoha…)

Envy, in Naruto's form once more, sat with Ayane in a tree, each watching as Zim attempted to sneak into the Aburame home to find something or other… The Two have been "Hanging Out" for lack of a better term, for the passed few months. Mostly, Envy was keeping an eye on the girl encase of betrayal, however, thus far she had no interest in betraying the Overlord. "Why is he going to the Aburame's anyways?" Envy suddenly questioned and Ayane leaned back while reading a book.

"He says that they have to have chemicals because "How else would they have that evil Death Bee"…" Ayane replies flatly, one eye twitching in annoyance while Envy snorts and tries not to laugh to hard.

"Evil Death Bee?" Envy questioned and Ayane nodded her head.

"Apparently one of his machines was annihilated by some random bee… and now Zim has decided that once he's finished with the village, he'll start his war with The Bees." Ayane explained flatly and Envy snickered with an amused grin stretching across his features.

"That little green zit can't do anything right! Now he's even being bested by bees!" Envy laughed out lowly and Ayane shrugged her shoulders, calmly turning a page as one of her eyes looked to her book.

"Might want to quiet down Envy, sis will be here any moment now…" Ayane reminds and Envy grimaces before flipping higher into the tree. Looking up with one eye, the girl followed him, soon sitting on another branch and calmly sitting back as she read over her book silently.

Bellow them, Sakura herself looked out from a bush and then looked around before stalking towards the Aburame Compound. She had a net strapped to her back this time and smirked as she threw a grappling hook over the side of the wall before pulling on it and scaling it. Quietly making her way over the wall the girl looked around for Zim… then saw him screaming as he ran from a swarm of Kikai Bugs…

"THEY WANT TO EAT ZIM'S DILISCIOUS BLOOD CANDIES!!" Zim screamed loudly and Sakura blinked and looked at Zim oddly.

"Well… that one was new…" She noted before shaking her head and reached back to take hold of her net. "Alright Zim, this time I've…" She started to say, only for Zim to trample her then jump from her and up to the wall. "Hey!" Sakura shouted angrily as Zim then screamed in pain as a Kikai or two got him. Growling Sakura throws another hook over the wall and got ready to climb it back to the other side. However, at hearing a buzzing Sakura turned and suddenly paled as another swarm of Kikai was heading straight for her.

Screaming the pinkette quickly scaled the wall, jumped to the other side and ran from the bugs as they swarmed after her. At seeing this Envy fell from the tree to the ground bellow, laughing and clutching his sides, tears of mirth in his eyes as he started to beat the ground bellow him. Shaking her head, Ayane made her own way down and then watched as the two swarms suddenly returned to the Aburame's home…

"So the bugs were some kind of defence?" Ayane guesses and Envy merely nodded his head while trying desperately to control his laughter.

"Those were wild Kikai, they attack anything near them unlike the domesticated ones the Aburame use…" Envy got out between snickers then took a quick breath. "Apparently, the Aburame leave them in their yard as security, but it looks like no one bothered to tell Zim or Sakura that little tidbit of info!" Envy said with a laugh and Ayane nodded her head in agreement before frowning.

"We should leave now, no point in us being captured by the Aburame if they heard all the screaming." Ayane stated flatly and Envy slowly nodded his head with a wide grin across his face.

"No matter how many times I see Zim or Sakura getting hurt, maimed, or just humiliated by their own stupid actions, it never gets old!" Envy said with a grin and Ayane merely shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly.

"They could do better…" She notes and Envy rolls his eyes before flipping back to his feet, then ran off, Ayane grumbling before following the Doppelganger into the forest to return to house 777…

--

(Nami-no-Kuni…)

Naruto sat in a seat within the Camp of the Forsaken with Sylvanas, his eyes were closed and his face still revealed. They had been hear for several hours now, his Blues were meditating around him, all quiet as there minds drifted off to other planes, somehow bringing Naruto's with them as he began to think faster and faster as they did that… he really likes the blues. "Naruto, what are you thinking about so intently?" The Banshee Queen suddenly questioned while looking at her surrogate son.

"Ideas for infiltrating Gato's fortress… have those Ranger's you sent out returned from that Ninja compound in the forest yet?" Naruto stated then questioned and Sylvanas nodded her head with a slim frown.

"Unfortunately the two Ninja aren't there, more than likely Gato pulled them back to his Fortress after he discovered someone had been bellow him." Sylvanas reported and Naruto's lips curled into a slight frown before he opened his brightly glowing blue eyes.

"What of his forces in the Village?" Naruto questioned and Sylvanas frowned.

"All gone. He seems particularly frightened by the threat you pose." She noted and Naruto slowly nodded his head with a thin frown still marring his features.

"Seems he's aware of who I am… it's the only reason for him to be this paranoid." Naruto mused aloud before a sudden thought came to him. "Unless he's more worried about that Dragon…" He noted and then licked his lips, thinking to himself about his options…

As it was, he was fairly certain Gato was more frightened of the Dragon's wrath than whomever let it loose. Probably even believe the Dragon had killed him… That would be his first and soon to be last mistake. Licking his lips once more Naruto thought of the fortress itself, remembering it in his mind while looking it over for weaknesses… _'All I need to do is get that bridge down, then the Forsaken can annihilate the rest of those idiots inside. I'll call for Azure, and then take on one of the Ninja myself…'_ Naruto muses to himself thoughtfully before opening his eyes and laced his fingers together.

'_However, I'll only have one shot at getting inside unless I was tiny… no Minion I have with me is smart enough to locate the Bridge Controls to lower it and open the doors…'_ Naruto noted before snapping his eyes open and grinned slightly to himself.

"I'm not small enough… but a Minion is too dumb… so what if…" He whispered and then stood up, crossed his arms and looked to Sylvanas. "We attack tonight while Gato's men are disorientated. They've been without combat for a long while now, we shouldn't give them any more time to prepare for us." Naruto states and Sylanas frowned in thought before begrudgingly nodding her head in agreement with the boy.

"How will we be getting in then?" She asked and Naruto smirked slightly before looking to the Blue minions.

"It's time…" He rumbled out and grabbed one of them, holding him up with one arm, the Minion suddenly grinned and started clapping happily.

"Yes! Yes! Possess me!" It called out as the other Blues suddenly surged forward and raced around the young Overlord in a circle. "Possess me! Possess me!!" The Minion called out as Naruto's body started to glow blue, rising up to hover off the ground as a ball of Mana formed in his free hand. Roaring Naruto threw his arm and then Minion high into the air, the ball of light hitting it as all fell down soon after, sparks of lightning arching over the ground around him. The Minion he'd had hold of suddenly landed on the ground in a low crouch, a miniature yellow gem present on it's left arm, it's eyes glowing a bright amber gold now.

"What just happened?" Sylvanas demanded while kneeling down to Naruto's body, picking it up she noted it was completely still.

"Care for me Body Sylvanas-Hime, I's going to infiltrate Gato Fortress." The Blue suddenly hissed, it's own voice mixed with a distorted rumble of Naruto's own.

"Your… a Minion?" She questioned with a raised brow and Naruto in the Minion's form merely grinned.

"No exactly, I's just possessing it for little bit. Need get into Gato Fortress, none of Minions smart enough drop bridge and Open doors on own. So I's do it as one of dem. Bring Body wit you Sylvanas-Hime, protect it, I's no able control two at once so must leave it in you capable hands." Naruto explained then reported before looking over the Minions, the tiny terrors suddenly saluting as Naruto crossed his arms and rubbed the spikes at his chin. "Come! Tonight Gato fall!" Naruto exclaimed and the other Blues all called out in agreement before the Young Overlord then rushed off with them hot on his heels…

"That is the single most disgusting thing I've ever seen… Possessing one of those monstrosities… ugh…" Sylvanas got out, though inwardly admitted the diminished Size of the Minions made it easier for them to sneak into the Fortress… "Best not dwell on it, we have a battle to get too!" Sylvanas reminded herself as she got up and rushed off, one of Naruto's arms slung over her shoulders as she carried it with her.

Meanwhile Naruto himself ran towards Gato's Fortress with his Horde of Blue Minions following close behind him. _'First things first, get to Gato's stupid fortress and open the gate, then I deal with whomever this guy hired, then I deal with the little Halfling himself…'_ Naruto thought darkly, eyes narrowing as he and the rest of the blues came close to the fortress.

"How we get in master?" One Blue questioned and Naruto stroked the spikes on his chin once more, a slim frown across his lips.

"We's need's to figure dat out before we do anything…" Naruto notes while looking at the fortress, searching for anything that could help them… "Open window!" He said upon seeing one on the far side of the building, just above the rocks the fortress was built upon.

"So? Whats good a window?" Another blue asked and Naruto slapped his face before giving it a glare.

"Dum dum! We's swim to island, then climb rocks, we's enter through window!" Naruto explained and made a mental note to figure out why he couldn't speak normally when he was a minion. Making an Oh with its mouth Naruto bubbled in irritation before sliding down the side of the cliff. His blues following him the young Overlord turned Minion jumped into the water and halted…

'_Weird… I feel… at home? Must be because I'm a blue right now.'_ Naruto mused before swimming towards the island fortress, his other blues following him. Coming up on shore Naruto pulled himself onto some rocks, and then helped his Minions up before they started to scale the side of the island.

"Master, what we do with Halfling that kill master mama?" One blue asked from the side and Naruto made a mental note to add to the "Overlords Guide to World Domination" that Blue's were also very curious Minions unlike their cousins.

"Not know yet, me make him suffer! He sin of greed… maybe I's make Venom punish him like he was sent to Hell!" Naruto muses and the blue grins devilishly, the others giggling like maniacs as Naruto soon comes to a stop beneath the open window. Shushing his horde, Naruto peered over the windowsill and saw a kitchen, a portrait of an extremely obese Halfling on a wall with the words "King Melvin Underbelly" under it on a gold plaque. Grinning at the picture, Naruto made another mental note to have it taken to the tower… he could always use a new dartboard after all.

Shaking his head of those thoughts Naruto noticed it was harder to concentrate as a Minion. In fact, now that he thought about it, he was somewhat as hyper as his old dobe self had been! Shuddering at the fact he used to act like a meager Minion, Naruto crawled over the windowsill and into the kitchen silently. Looking around Naruto spotted a meat cleaver that was just about his size and reached out for it. Taking the cleaver and pulling it out with both hands, Naruto then put it back with a shake of his head. Blues weren't good with physical force, all they had to fight with was Mana, and even then, their normal blasts were too frail to harm anything…

"Oh well, I no here to destroy anything like dis." Naruto mused to himself before turning into a doorway. Naruto slowly turned to look for anyone outside before grinning as he called the Minions into the room mentally. Instantly the chatter of the Blues came, some giggling, while others merely bubbled happily. Grunting and rubbing his chin once more, Naruto slowly walked out into the hall, and then swept his Minions into a hiding spot where he followed.

'_I have to get to the front, then open the gate…'_ Naruto mused while watching out for guards, assured that there was none at the moment, Naruto slowly walked forward, his Minions behind him. Coming to a flight of stairs, the young Overlord climbed up them with his horde, keeping out of any human's sight. Stopping when he came to the top floor, Naruto looked around and then waved his Minions with him. Crouching down as he moved through the Fortress, Naruto suddenly stopped at a shadow coming from a nearby open door.

"Listen, I'm telling you the Dragon can't be reasoned with! It's loose now and it's going to kill me for keeping it locked up like I did! You've got to do something!" A voice said with obvious fear and Naruto raised a brow before moving the Blues into a shadowed corner and formed a Guard Marker to hold them. Crawling towards the voice, Naruto turned to look into the room and grit his teeth at seeing Gato. The mustached, sunglasses wearing Halfling was sweating visibly while pulling on the collar of his business suit. However, what truly made Naruto snarl was the fact he was looking into some kind of flaming portal, the Betrayer himself visible within its depths…

"_**Gato, I told you it was a bad idea to try and control that Dragon in the first place. And as far as me helping you is concerned, I think… well… your greed has finally gotten the better of you."**_ The Betrayer said dully while Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man. While he was a cruel vicious person now, he still understood and rewarded true loyalty, Akore wasn't loyal to him, only to her Dark-Overseer, but those who were truly loyal to him, Like Zim, Rose, Will, and Shin, they had his undying, unyielding support…

"But I can't do this alone! I need you to help me sire! I'm going to be slaughtered by the beast before morning I know it!" Gato said in a panic, looking more like the timid Halfling he was born as than Gato of Gato Shipping… a pathetic salve trader and merchant of death.

"_**Then it's your own fault Gato. And do not forget that I've only helped you thus far because of our past… dealings. Besides, just sick your pet Shinobi on the beast, I'm sure they could at least damage it… slightly."**_ The betrayer rumbled out dully, looking to his fingers as if interested in them for some reason.

"Those morons?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Yeah Zabuza is tougher than a run of the mill Dwarf, Elf, Halfling, or even a few Draenei and Naga, but do you honestly think a seven foot tall human with a few pint sized pals are taking down a fifty foot tall, sixteen ton, pissed as hell, angry as fuck Water type Dragon when he's a water user himself!?! They'd all be slaughtered in seconds by that thing!" Gato said with wide eyes and the Betrayer didn't even bat a lash towards the Halfling.

"_**Of course not… I meant have them damage it then have your hundreds of mortal soldiers go in for the kill, Gato."**_ The betrayer reports calmly, his tone even as his blazing red eyes gazed at the Halfling impassively.

"That… might work." Gato admits while trying to control his breathing, a single hand upon his chest in some attempt to steady his head. "But that's still a mighty big "Might"…" He then reminds and the Betrayer shrugged his armored shoulders with clear disinterest in the Halflings plight…

"_**Whatever… just do it and leave me be. If that Dragon has finally dealt with those annoyances I sent you then fine. Kill it how you will while I try to pin it on that upstart Overlord Brat before the Dragon Council here in Aseroth."**_ The betrayer states simply and Naruto's eyes narrowed to thin slits while the Betrayer vanished into the odd looking portals depths…

'_Great… that damn armored behemoth is trying to turn my own kin against me! Even if its only a distant relation, they are still related to me…'_ Naruto inwardly growled, then considered trying to kill Gato before widening his eyes at the sound of someone approaching. Mentally cursing the young Overlord moved towards the hidden blues and peered out as a samurai like man walked into Gato's office.

"Ah good, you're here. I need a report on the current status of the base… oh and close the door will ya." Gato said as the door closed and Naruto growled lowly in his throat before rubbing his chin for a moment. Looking over the hallway Naruto then made his way passed the door and to the opposite wall. Peering around the area he grinned when he spotted an oddity with one of the walls. The wall looked normal enough, however he spotted a groove in it in the shape of a door.

"Secret passage… Halfling need learn better tricks." Naruto noted quietly before looking around, spotted an unlit torch above him and shook his head. Calling his Minions back to him, the young Overlord stood on one's shoulders and pulled the torch down, causing the Wall to shift and reveal a doorway. Quickly jumping into the passageway with his Minions in tow, Naruto found a stone and pressed it, the doorway closing behind them as the minion Overlord chuckled.

"Now we bring Gato to knees." Naruto mused as he rushed down into the passage with his Minions in tow. Stopping when he came to a treasure vault, Naruto and the other blues suddenly grinned evilly.

"Rob him blind, master?" One blue asked and Naruto considered it before grinning once more.

"Rob him blind." Naruto allowed with a nod of his head and the Minions started grinning widely.

"For the Overlord!" They exclaimed before diving into the gold and jewels, a pair of blues pulling a very large burlap sack out of somewhere and started to pile the gold, jewels, and treasure into it. Chuckling to himself, Naruto watched them do this, five of the Minions soon saluting to him once they had everything loaded into the sack. "Good, now let move out Minions!" Naruto orders and the Minions salute, five carrying the bag as Naruto makes his way deeper into the passageway.

Finding a dead end Naruto felt around before pressing into a rock and opened another doorway. Peering out of it, Naruto spotted the guards controlling the door / bridge and narrowed his eyes. Looking around and making sure he knew where the guards were Naruto swept his Minions out of the passageway and into the hall. Happily carrying their newly stolen swag the Minions followed Naruto to a corner. Peering down it and seeing a sleeping guard Naruto swept his Minions passed him and along the pathway towards the bridge controls.

"Zabuza-Sama, what do you think Gato is so… paranoid about?" A very soft voice questioned and Naruto peered down to the ground and saw several Nuke-Nin. One wore bandages over his lower face with a massive cleaver like sword, his Kirigakure Hittai-ate tilted on his head with a slash through it. Near him was two more Nuke-Nin, each one wearing a large gauntlet with chains linking them, gasmasks over their lower faces and horns on their own Kirigakure Hittai-ate's.

The last was the one he'd heard speak, he or she was wearing a pair of Geta sandals, a tan jumpsuit with a blue green hoari over that and a tan obi sash around her waist with a white Kirigakure mask with red swirls on it and his / her hair pulled into a bun while some came down to frame his / her face with gold clips…

"To hell if I know Haku… I'm just hoping it's worth sitting here and doing nothing…" Zabuza stated with obvious annoyance while Naruto smirked slightly before leading his Minions further towards the controls. Keeping low to the ground Naruto ordered a few of his Minions to attack the guards at the controls while moving to attack with them. Jumping onto the guards the Minions covered their mouths to silence them while the others stabbed them to tiny blades over and over.

Ignoring them, Naruto went over to the controls for the bridge and doors and kicked it. The bridge was released and fell down instantly, Naruto grinning as it feel down. "What the hell?!" Someone demanded and Naruto stabbed his own blade into the controls, opening the gate for the incoming Forsaken. Hearing someone coming towards them, Naruto swept his Minions into the room and then pushed the doors closed. Grinning Naruto then formed a guard marker to hold them all in the room to protect the stolen treasure.

"Now I make Gato pay…" Naruto said darkly, eyes shimmering evilly as he held up one hand and channeled his Mana once more. Seconds later, Naruto's real eyes snapped open as Sylvanas gave the order for her Forsaken soldiers to attack Gato's forces. Groaning and pushing himself back up, the young Overlord placed a hand to his head as Sylvanas looked to him with a smirk.

"Good work with the Draw Bridge, though turning yourself into a minion… disgusting beyond all reason." Sylvanas states simply and Naruto opens one eye and cracks an amused grin.

"Shin said the same thing when I found a way to possess them using a "Netherworld Alter" I found a few months back. Though I must admit I'm glad that with a little practice and a lot of patience I've managed to be able to possess Minions without one." Naruto offered before cracking his neck and pulled his Duel-Sword from his back and twisted it in hands, pulling the twin blades from it and held them at his sides. "Now then, if you'll excuse me Sylvanas-Hime, I've got a Ninja to take on and a Dragon to let loose on Gato's fat Halfling Ass!" Naruto said darkly before lunging passed Sylvanas, passed several Forsaken and into the fortress, eyes glowing ominously.

Looking around as the Forsaken ripped through the annoying humans, Naruto couldn't help but grin darkly. _'But why should THEY get to have all the fun…?'_ Naruto suddenly wondered before chuckling darkly, his grin spreading wider to show his longer than average canines. **"AZURE!"** Naruto screamed out with a grin, the ground rumbling beneath him as he did so. **"It's time to unleash your fury on these mortal fools!"** Naruto exclaimed before laughing loudly as the ground split beneath his feet, the giant blue water dragon rising up beneath him, the young Overlord standing atop its head.

"What the hell is that?!" One of Gato's thugs demanded with wide frightened eyes.

"Z-Zabuza-Sama… I-I've n-never heard of a D-Dragon Summon…" One of the two gauntlet wielding Shinobi stuttered out with wide eyes, Zabuza staring with a slack jaw as the beast in question roared down at them, one of it's claws lashing out at several of Gato's thugs, sending them flying into a wall as it then slammed it's other fist into another batch of the thugs.

"That's because there isn't one…" Zabuza states with wide eyes as the dragon then tilts its eyes upwards, unnoticed because of their crimson glow.

"**Good day cousin."** Azure allowed with his eyes looking towards where Naruto stood on his head. The said Overlord laughed once more before looking down on the battlefield. Gato's toy soldiers were screaming like girls at the sight of the enormous Dragon, some thought it only some mass Genjutsu, but the Shinobi merely looked on with wide shocked eyes.

"**Yes, it is a Good Day my honored cousin! A good day to bring some death down on these fools!"** Naruto says and Azure grinned also before roaring towards the Humans, his arms reaching out for the sides of the walls as he pulled himself from the hole he'd made. Fully revealed the massive blue dragon swung it's tail into the soldiers, Forsaken and humans quickly ducking while those who didn't were unlucky as the tail caught onto them before slamming them into a wall, the Forsaken that were caught shortly rising back up and leaving truly terrified humans.

"**I'll deal with this human Trash Cousin, you have a score to settle if I'm not mistaken."** Azure states and Naruto merely nods his head before clenching the Dual-Swords in his hands.

"**Gato worked with a man in Aseroth Azure, this man wishes your death. If you die, the man will try to convince the "Dragon Council" that I'm attacking you all."** Naruto states and sees the dragon he's standing on scowl deeply before narrowing its blood red eyes dangerously.

"**Do not worry about me Cousin, it'll take more than these mere bandits to do away with me!"** Azure ordered and Naruto twitched for a moment before sliding down Azure's body, then flipped off one of his hands to land in a low crouch. **"Now mortals, for my imprisonment you punishment is DEATH!"** Azure roared out loudly before breathing out a burst of lightning into a batch of the bandits.

"Shit! What the hell has Gato done to piss this thing off!?" He demanded before spotting Naruto as he ran through the battlefield. "Dammit… Haku, Meizu, Gozu, try and deal with those Zombie things, I'm going after whatever the hell that was!" Zabuza ordered and the three Shinobi quickly launched into action as their leader ran after Naruto, his massive sword slung over his shoulders.

The said young Overlord was dodging around swords and knives and all manner of weapons as Forsaken and Bandits fought one another. Azure's lightning bolts hit a little too close for comfort as well, making the teen grit his teeth and slid into a crouch, eyes narrowed. _**'Dammit, can't he watch where he's shooting those damn lightning bolts?!'**_ Naruto inwardly demanded while slicing the head off of a nearby bandit and then ducked a flying Forsaken as it was thrown off of a burly bandit.

"_**Actually, he's doing pretty well considering his size Naruto-kun, I should know after all, I was about that size myself. The fact he hasn't hit you by accident actually attests to how well he's watching what he's doing."**_ Kyuubi suddenly put in her own two cents, making Naruto twitch before nodding his head. Looking around the battlefield, Naruto spotted the Mist Shinobi Zabuza heading for him and grimaced.

'_**Great, now I have to fight a fully trained and highly experienced Shinobi… this might not end well.'**_ Naruto couldn't help but think before shaking his head and reminded himself that he was the Overlord. Crouching down and taking a stance Naruto watched as Zabuza slid to a halt across from him, eyes narrowed on the young Overlord.

"Just who the hell are you?" Zabuza demanded in a low growl while holding his massive sword at the ready.

"**My name is irrelevant to one such as you. But I am known, as The Overlord."** Naruto growled out and Zabuza narrowed his eyes once more while digging his heels into the dirt.

"So your not just some rumor after all… shit, I'm on the wrong side." Zabuza mused then muttered under his breath.

"**There's no need to fight me you know, I seriously doubt Gato is paying you enough to deal with me, an army of the Undead, AND a pissed off Dragon…"** Naruto mused simply, an amused smirk playing along his lips and Zabuza frowned.

"He hired me…" Zabuza reminded and Naruto nodded his head.

"**And I've already taken the liberty of making off with a sizable amount of his fortune…"** Naruto replies, buffing his knuckles against his shirt as he did so, Azure roaring and blasting another few of the bandits as he did so.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Haku shouted as he / she rushed to his side, panting heavily and looking more than a little ragged. "Zabuza-Sama, these monsters… I can't kill them… I've pierced them with enough Needles in the right spots to kill twenty men and they still just keep coming!" Haku said fearfully while turning to watch as the Forsaken started to rip the needles from their flesh, Meizu and Gozu rushing to their leader as they tore a Forsaken in half, the undead soldier merely putting himself back together.

"Shit! These things won't stay down!" Gozu cursed while his brother shook with wide eyes, Zabuza grunting under his breath before turning to a still smirking Naruto.

"What are those things?" Zabuza demanded while looking around at the insanity, a few of the Forsaken now using flaming Arrows while Banshee's started to enter into the fray as well.

"**This is the army of the Forsaken, the army of Sylvanas Windrunner, former Elfin General and Banshee Queen…"** Naruto replied with an amused look on his face, Zabuza growling under his breath as he watched the madness.

"Figures… we can't kill them cause their already dead." Zabuza muttered and then grunted before looking to Naruto seriously. "Here's a question Overlord, why the hell should I join you, you'll probably just feed me to your pet over there." Zabuza growled out and Naruto sneered in disgust and annoyance.

"**One, Human's taste horrible, two, that's not my pet, he's my cousin."** Naruto stated flatly and could swear he heard Kyuubi laughing her ass off at that comment, Zabuza paling at it and then reconsidered his options.

"Right… but that doesn't answer my question Gaki." Zabuza grumbled and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**I won't kill you if that's what you think. I only wish to take back control of my lands, I may not be particularly fond of your race, but unlike your kind, I don't blame the whole of your species for the sins of some."** Naruto growled out at the older Shinobi and Zabuza took a calculative look.

"Z-Zabuza-Sama, those things are coming this way!" Haku said with wide eyes as the Forsaken started to rip through the last resistance of the bandits with Azure's help. Growling and then swinging his sword onto his back, Zabuza walked forward and held a hand towards Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I better not regret this Gaki." Zabuza stated and Naruto grinned before snapping his swords together and taking his hand.

"**You won't Zabuza… I reward all who are loyal to me handsomely, merely ask and whatever you want is yours… so long as it is within my power to do so."** Naruto allows smoothly and Zabuza grunted before nodding his head.

"What I wanted was for Kirigakure to be free of that Bastard Mizukage… fortunately he's already gone and a new one in power…" Zabuza said lowly before crossing his arms. "Instead, I'd like sanctuary for myself and my students here, we'll even train some of your soldiers in our arts." Zabuza offers and Naruto grinned once more, his will lines and eyes turning a burning red as he did so.

"**So you wish it, so shall it be, General Zabuza."** Naruto says before looking around and grinned darkly. **"But for the moment… I some life-force I need to collect."** Naruto mused to himself and held a hand into the air, the jewel on his gauntly glowing sinisterly as the Life-force from around the battlefield started to flow from the dead and collect at his location.

"What the hell is that?!" Zabuza demanded as Naruto finished gathering the Life-force, a wide grin on his lips as he looked at his still glowing gem.

"**That was life-force… the spark of life… it will be useful for creating more minions."** Naruto explained simply, an amused expression on his face as he saw the shocked look upon Zabuza's. Chuckling lightly at this, the young Overlord turned and made his way towards Gato's location. Grunting, Zabuza made a motion and Meizu, Gozu, and Haku followed the man as he followed after Naruto.

"General?" Zabuza finally asked and Naruto smirked towards the man.

"**My armies are not Shinobi, we have Generals who are in control of massive squadrons of warriors. You will be given your pick of whomever in my village for you to take under your wing as your soldiers and students…"** Naruto replied smoothly while kicking the door to Gato's mansion down with a wide grin. **"Now to get that little Halfling and make him pay for killing my mother…"** Naruto rumbled lowly and Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow before shivering.

'_Gato, your seriously screwed…'_ The man mused; suddenly very glad he'd taken the offer as he follows Naruto up a flight of stairs. Stopping, Naruto then snapped his fingers, an amused expression crossing his lips as he did so. "What are you doing?" Zabuza questioned and Naruto grinned towards the man.

"**I told you I already have a sizable amount of Gato's fortune, what I didn't say was my Minions were keeping it safe for me."** Naruto replied and Zabuza raised his brow once more, before gaping as the Blues ran to Naruto, carrying a sack of money roughly Naruto's height and twice his weight…

"Dear Kami-Sama… he had THAT much treasure just stashed away?!" Zabuza demanded while looking at the treasure and Naruto snorted.

"**Gato is what is known as a "Halfling" a small, big footed, very stupid race. Gato is one of the Smarter ones and was once known as "Gato the Wise" a hero to his people before he became greedy and sold them all into slavery."** Naruto explained casually and Zabuza gaped.

"I was working for someone who wasn't even human?" Zabuza demanded and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Somehow… I'm not as surprised as I probably should be." Zabuza then muttered and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"**I do have to admit Zabuza, for a Halfling, Gato is extremely evil and conniving, he also has no value for Human life other than as slaves."** Naruto mused and then turned on his heel. **"Now c'mon, before that annoying gnat manages to escape."** Naruto rumbled and made his way towards the door he saw earlier, his Minions followed after him with the massive sack of gold and jewels.

"That was at the very least ten times the amount Gato promised us… and he's having those things carry it around without a care in the world…" Haku suddenly noted and Zabuza nodded his head.

"I was right, we were on the wrong side." Zabuza mused before following after the Young Overlord, spotting him as he kicked down the door to Gato's study. Inside the room Naruto growled seeing an open hatch and rushed over to it.

"**Damn that little Halfling! He had an escape hatch into the sewers!"** Naruto growled angrily while the Minions scowled behind him.

"_Master! Can you hear me? I'm opening a Way-Point gate near your location, your minions won't be able to follow you into the sewers with that heavy sack."_ Shin suddenly told Naruto and he slowly nodded his head before watching as the gate opened up nearby. Instantly his blues took the sack of treasure to the gate and set it down, the sack vanishing soon afterwards. _"UNHOLY SHIT SIRE! That's a lot of treasure!"_ Shin said with obvious shock and awe while Naruto merely jumped down into the sewers, his blues following after him.

Landing with a grunt Naruto looked around and then raised a brow when he saw a tiny glowing dot nearby. Walking over to it, the teen picked up a tiny person with bug-like wings, said wings being torn while green blood was leaking from its lips. "Must… must kill intruder…" The thing whispered quietly and Naruto frowned before walking down the path with the creature still in his open palms. "Rip his toe nails out… cut him… kill kill kill…" The thing whispered hoarsely while Naruto and the blues walked further through the sewers, Zabuza and his band behind them.

"Kami-Sama, that little maggot had an escape planned! I bet he wanted us to die here!" Zabuza growled while Naruto ignored him and leaned his head towards the tiny creature.

"_Sire, that's a Dark-Fairy! They are also commonly referred too as "Unseelie". They are our own equivalent to the primarily light sided fairies. These little devils love nothing more than to cut, kill, dismember, and destroy! They are also small enough to make perfect spies and scouts, former Overlords found that working with them could be a blessing in disguise, even given their diminutive stature."_ Shin explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the tiny Unseelie in his hands.

"**Was the intruder a Halfling? If so, I wish his death as well."** Naruto said and the tiny, fairy like creature looked to him, one of its eyes swollen shut while the other blearly looked towards him.

"You do… you help kill?" The Unseelie asked and Naruto nodded his head to it slowly. Taking a breath, the creature then blew onto Naruto, sparks of black and purple dust flowing over him, making him grunt in annoyance. "Not intruder now… ally… others not kill…" The Dark-Fairy said lowly before gasping and falling limp in his hands. Frowning, Naruto tossed the thing behind his back without a care, a Minion grabbing it and throwing it into its awaiting jaws and rubbed its stomach happily.

Making his way further into the halls of Gato's sewer, Naruto heard the sounds of s struggle and spotted Gato with a short sword, swinging it wildly into a batch of Unseelie fluttering around him violently. **"Gato."** Naruto rumbled lowly, his eyes glowing a demonic red before he rushed forward, pulling his Dual-Blades free and swinging both at the Halfling. Gato however saw him out of the corner of his eye and rolled out of the way before quickly scurrying down a long corridor.

Growling Naruto made to go after him only for the Unseelie to get in his way. The creatures fluttered around him for a long while before one in particular fluttered to a halt before him, arms crossed. As apposed to the somewhat non-descript Unseelie he'd seen earlier, this one had a very dark grey, near black, skin tone with ominous violet eyes and a feminine figure for a Fairy who was only around a foot tall, a pair of black antenna seemed to poke out of her short stark white hair, a tiny pointy black flaming "Crown" of sorts resided near the very back of her head, with four jagged bug like wings coming from her back and tipped the same violet as her eyes.

She was dressed in what looked like white segmented leather bikini, with a black sash wrapped around her waist twice with one flap coming out from the front and the other end from the back, her feet were covered by black Sandals with a sharp black metal flower adorning them, a pair of black metal greaves eloquently forged and worn over her legs with green gems visible below the knee, a pair of matching armlets and forearm protectors adorning her arms, however, residing on her back was an oddly black, spiky bone-like mass with a long "Spine" falling down and ending near her ankles, with two tiny black skulls over her shoulders finishing the outfit.

"**Who the hell are you and what do you want?"** Naruto demanded impatiently and the tiny Unseelie bristled towards him.

"I was going to ask the same. I am an Unseelie Queen and my name is Kiri. Now who are you intruder, and why do you smell like one of my soldiers?!" The tiny dark fairy demanded and Naruto growled low in his throat.

"**I am the Overlord, your fallen warrior said I was an ally, not an intruder, because I want that Halfling's ass! He murdered my mother so I get first dibs!"** Naruto growled at the fairy while poking her, the Unseelie frowning towards him snobbishly as he did so.

"We find him first!" She stated and Naruto growled before his hands started to rapidly clench and unclench.

"**The longer we fight, the farther that Halfling Troll has to get away, why not forget it and get him first…"** Naruto stated and the Dark-Fairy considered it for a moment before floating to him and sat on his shoulder.

"Fine then, go!" She ordered while pointing and Naruto glared at the Fairy before rushing down the corridor with his Blues following him, hearing another struggle Naruto looked to the Fairy on his shoulder and she crossed her arms. "Other Unseelie that have invaded our home, they must be up ahead." She replied and Naruto growled before pulling his Dual-Sword free and ran even faster.

"He sure is in a hurry…" Gozu noted and Zabuza snorted.

"With that annoying Fairy on his shoulder I'm not surprised." Zabuza commented and Haku blinked before looking to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-Sama… I thought you said Fairies didn't exist?" Haku questioned and Zabuza was silent for a moment before growling.

"Shut up Haku…" Zabuza growled out at him / her and both Gozu and Meizu snickered while following after the blues. Meanwhile, up ahead of them Naruto turned down another corner and spotted several more Unseelie up ahead. Gato was fighting these as well, batting them away with his sword before suddenly squealing like a pig and ducking down another hall.

"More Intruders!" One of the Unseelie shouted while pointing towards the young overlord.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Another called out while holding a tiny sword out, several hissing in agreement as they flew towards him.

"**I don't have time for this nonsense…"** Naruto grumbled before suddenly grabbing a blue. Shaking the blue in hand for a moment while channeling some Mana into it's body, Naruto then threw it forward and watched it self destruct, taking the Unseelie with it and making the Unseelie on his shoulder grin.

"Die intruding Unseelie! Die die die!" She suddenly called out happily while clapping her tiny hands and Naruto rolled his eyes. Ignoring yet another race that seemed to have no redeeming qualities, Naruto made his way after Gato once more, turning down another hall to see him duck out of the way. Growling and rushing forward, Naruto stepped on what appeared to be a tiny house.

"**What the hell?"** Naruto questioned and the Unseelie grunted slightly before pouting, arms crossed over her chest.

"Gnome house… Unseelie at war with the Gnomes." She grumbled out and Naruto raised a brow before spotting something making its way out of the ruins of the tiny home. What he saw resembled a bushy brown beard with arms, legs, and a bulbous nose, a tiny hat on the top of its head. The annoying creature squeaked up at him for a moment, shaking a fist wildly while Naruto just stared. As it continued to squeak, more gnomes came out of more houses nearby.

"_It seems that you've stepped on one of the Gnome elder's home sire…"_ Shin stated and then listened as the gnome continued to squeak at him. _"I'm not too good at translating gnomish sire… but, I think he's either declaring war on you… or he's trying to marry you off to his pet dormouse…"_ Shin then stated and Naruto hoped for the former in this case. Watching silently he saw the gnome run up to him and then kick him, only to fall over backwards…

"_That's clearly an act of aggression Sire! It cannot be tolerated! Exterminate those squeakers!"_ Shin growled out and Naruto instantly agreed with his current Minion Master. Lifting his right foot up and over the gnome, Naruto then stomped down, crushing it instantly. _"Here's a little Fun Fact about Overlording Sire, everyone is equal under the heel of your boot!"_ Shin said with a laugh and Naruto chuckled to himself while the fairy on his shoulder laughed at the way he killed the gnome.

Hearing the annoying squeaks of the gnomes as they ran at him, Naruto just swept his blues into them to let them fight. Making his way passed that, since he really didn't care and because the Gnomes were more pathetic than a blue, and continued after Gato. Turning down another corridor, Naruto spotted Gato once more, the fat balding Halfling making his way towards and exit. _**'Oh no you don't!'**_ Naruto inwardly growled before throwing one of his Dual-Swords forward, the weapon spinning through the air before nailing the Halfling runt in his left leg.

Screaming in pain and falling forward, Gato tried to drag himself out of the sewer, only for Naruto to place his boot onto his back soon after. Grinning down at the Halfling, Naruto then yanked his sword from his leg, making him cry out in pain. Chuckling Naruto then put his two swords back together and sheathed the Dual-Sword onto his back. "P-p-please let me go! I won't ever sell another slave again I promise! I'll be good; I'll give Nami-no-Kuni its money back! Hell I'll give all my own money to orphans! Just please let me go free!" Gato said pleadingly, only for Naruto to grab him by the ankle and pull him upwards, then swiftly kicked him in the face.

"**Maggot. This has nothing to do with any of that… I'm here because sixteen years ago, you and your little band of 'Heroes' murdered my mother!"** Naruto growled out angrily and a look of shock and ear formed over Gato's features at seeing the boy's glowing, crimson red eyes.

"No, no no no no! Sh-she didn't have any kids! He would have told us if she did! Fay would have taken him in if she did!" Gato said while backing away from the boy as he stomped ever closer to him.

"**He didn't tell you because everyone in my family is an Overlord by blood… he didn't tell you because only my family can truly command the power of the Dark Tower and it's minions! He didn't tell you, because he wants that power for himself, and to get it, he needed me dead…"** Naruto said darkly before grabbing the front of Gato's suit and lifted him into the air.

"P-please don't kill me…" The Halfling managed out in a squeak and Naruto narrowed his glowing eyes on the maggot.

"**No… you won't die… But you'll be begging for death before I'm through with you."** Naruto hissed out and the Unseelie on his shoulder grinned evilly while looking at Gato, then stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Dammit! Why can't you hold still!?" Zabuza suddenly demanded while throwing a Gnome from himself and then stomping on it, Meizu and Gozu each crushing one in their gauntleted hands, while Haku seemed fine and gnome free.

"**Because I really wanted to catch this worm…"** Naruto said darkly before watching as his Minions came forth and started to call out happily. As they did the boat behind them in the water was destroyed by Azure, Sylvanas sitting atop his head with Akore at her side, both jumping into the sewers soon after.

"Master!" Akore cried happily while latching onto Naruto while Sylvanas merely looked at the white haired boy seriously.

"We really have to have a talk about all these friends and relatives of yours, not to mention running off on your own in the middle of a battle. Do you have any idea how long I looked through bodies before Azure out there managed to tell me you ran inside!?" Sylvanas demanded in a low hiss and Naruto flinched slightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"**Uh… no, not really Sylvanas-Hime. But at least I managed to catch Gato…"** Naruto offers while holding the said Halfling up and Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" She mumbled and Zabuza snickered while walking over to Naruto.

"Whose she, your wife?" He asked tauntingly and Naruto gave him a disgusted look.

"**No! That happens to be the woman who raised me, not to mention the Banshee Queen herself!"** Naruto stated simply and Zabuza stopped his snickering and paled when he turned to see an annoyed Sylvanas…

"I'm shutting up now…" Zabuza mumbled while backing away and Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at Gato.

"**Alright then, now we return to my tower to deliver this little maggot his well deserved, long overdue punishment!"** Naruto growled out before turning his head and watching as a Waypoint gate opened up nearby.

"_Sire, I would suggest convincing Sylvanas to bring her troops to this location to come to the tower. Afterwards I'll send some Minions to take control of Nami-No-Kuni for you. The Feudal Lord shouldn't be too hard for us to get rid of, and with the knowledge that it was you who killed Gato, the people of this land will surely follow your rule!"_ Shin offered and Naruto nodded his head in agreement with the tiny grey.

"**Sylvanas-Hime, go and get your troops, bring them here and walk onto that platform. It will bring you to my tower, my Minion Master will be the one to show you the way to your peoples new home."** Naruto explained and Sylvanas nodded her head before turning to Azure, the dragon nodding its head as she jumped onto it.

"**Once I am finished here, I will speak with our kin Cousin, I will try and convince them to stay neutral, if not fight with us, in the coming war."** Azure offered and Naruto nodded his head, the Dragon then making his way back up the side of the ciff to the burning fortress above. Sighing Naruto looked to Zabuza and his band and then to the whimpering Gato.

"**Just step on that pad and you'll be taken to my Tower… and hurry up, I haven't been there in months and would really like to sleep in an actual bed."** Naruto grumbled and Zabuza looked to his companions before walking forward and stepping onto the pad. Vanishing in a shower of sparks he was followed by the rest of his group. Looking to Akore for a moment, Naruto then gave a look to "Kiri" and wondered why she was still sitting on his shoulder.

"**Aren't you going home?"** Naruto demanded and the Unseelie shook her head.

"I don't want too. My people will follow me to your lands without question and you get our help. Besides that, your strong, stronger than most Dark Creatures I've met." The Fairy said as if it was the most logical thing in the world for her to continue sitting on his shoulder, now even lounging back and relaxing like he was some kind of recliner!

"_Uh, Sire. I just remembered that most Unseelie can bond to Dark Creatures of exceptional power like Familiars. And now it seems you may have accidentally gotten an Unseelie Familiar in little Kiri there…"_ Shin explained and Naruto slapped his face, muttering a wonderful under his breath sarcastically before looking to his way home. Naruto walked to the pad as well, silent as he, Gato, and his servant were pulled away, back to the Dark-Tower at long last…

--

TBC…

--

OC's / Crossover Characters…

Humans:

Will: Male-13 years old-Tower Sorcerer.

Rose: Female-15 years old- Older Sister of Will, Strength / Skill user.

Haruno Ayane: Female-14 years old-Evil / Creepy Sister of Sakura / Puppet User.

Minions:

Giblet: Brown-Tower Blacksmith.

Gubben: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Thief / Pirate Minion.

Mouldy: Brown-1 of the Three Stooges. Warrior Minion.

Goby: Brown-Tower Guard.

Grubber (AKA Gruby): Brown- 1 of the Three Stooges. Miner / Digger Minion.

Gnarl: Gray-Oldest Minion / OLD Minion-Master.

Jester (AKA Quaver): Gray-Tower Jester / Most annoying Minion ever born.

Shin: Gray-Tower Librarian / NEW Minion-Master.

Espeo: Gray-Spy / Scout.

Doc (AKA Jester): Gray-Doctor.

Hiss: Green-Tower Tailor.

Snake: Green-Tactical Espionage Expert.

Slash (AKA Stench): Green-Expert Assassin.

Venom: Green-Torture Expert.

Carnage: Green-Overkill Expert.

Zap: Blue-Tribe Leader / Medic / Spell Caster

Mortis: Blue-First Blue / Grave Keeper / Grim Reaper

Drow/Dunmer:

Akore: Female Drow-Naruto's first Slave.

The Rogue: Female Dunmer-Mentally broken during Torture, she has no memory or personality / Scout.

Goblins:

Zim: Male Goblin-Goblin Leader / First Goblin Invader.

Tak: Female Goblin-Magic Expert / Military Tactics Expert / Invader Commander.

Skoodge: Male Goblin-Hand to Hand Combat Expert / Invader.

Echo: Male Goblin-Tak's Older Brother, Engineer / Invader.

Tenn: Female Goblin-Invader.

Other:

Envy: Doppelganger-Naruto's Replacement in Konoha and primary spy.

Gir: Golem-Psychotic Servant of Zim.

Tora: Half-Orc / Half-Human-Last loyal "Orc" from Azeroth.

Link: Wood-Elf / Hunter and Archer from Cyrodiil.

Kelda: Wood-Elf / Werewolf Queen from Cyrodiil.

Kiri: Unseelie Queen / Naruto's Familiar.

?? (?Lust?): Succubus / Informant / Sexy-Demon.


End file.
